Lost and Found
by scarletraven007
Summary: Narutos an Anthro and Gaaras a demon. Can the two truley be together in the world where anthros are hated and gaaras hiding the fact hes a demon?  GaaNaru YAOI RP Drama Rated M for languge and for slight smut in future.
1. Chapter 1 The First Meeting

Summery- Naruto is a fox anthro and Gaara is a demon. Can the two truley be together where the world hates anthros and Gaaras hiding the fact that hes a demon?

Rating- M for Languge and slight smut in the future.

Yaoi dont like dont read

**AN- Okay so this is a role play that my friend and i started i think in january. Its a gaanaru and were still going at it. we have edited 26 chapters and its on deviant art. This is about Naruto and Gaaras relationship. Naruto is an anthro (half fox) and Gaaras a demon. The relationship does go fast so be warned. Im not going to update this story all at once becuase it would take forever to get 26 chapters on here that are already done.  
>If you cant guess m character is Naruto and hers is Gaara. You can find her at On tortiny93 and im scarletraven007<br>So now the story**

**...**

Gaara:  
>It was the smell that alerted me. It didn't smell like school, or dirty gym socks, or oozing cafeteria food. It didn't smell like dead bugs or dust mites. It smelled sweet, like a woody oak and honey smell. I sniffed a bit more, my demon senses taking in a good whiff. It was a scent I had never smelt before, but my instincts told me, it was a fox.<br>At first I couldn't place it, the room seemed normal, but there was a new kid. He had blond hair and blazing blue eyes, but something seemed off about him. His clothes seemed really baggy and he wore a hat, but it looked like he was hiding something under it. I didn't know what to say as he made his way to the back of the classroom quickly, not wanting to be noticed by the crowd of loud obnoxious chatting students.

Naruto:  
>I was walking down the hallway, my ears twitching uncomfortably under my blond locks and that damn hat. My tail being squished in between my legs, wanting to just be free and move around. Why the hell uncle Jariya picked this school I will never know. I can't be free I'm not going to meet anyone like me! I'm screwed! I could hear students around me in the classrooms. Abnormal hearing still being active although there cut back from the damn hat. I made it to the door opening the handle, putting on the best half assed smile I could muster and walked in<p>

Gaara:  
>I had to turn my attention back to Kakashi sensei before anyone noticed me staring at the weird smelling boy. It was hard to explain his smell both calmed me and exited me. There was nothing exiting though. We had a new kid great; he was probably as annoying as the rest of the idiots in this stupid school. He seemed distant and scared, almost nervous and a bit agitated. It was easy for me to pick up on negative emotions, demons like me thrived off of it, but my asshole of a father had so punish me but sending me to a normal school, with normal, boring obnoxious, socializing, hormonal teenagers. Kakashi had to go and single the poor kid out, saying the famous line. "Mah, listen up class, we have a new student today. Uzamaki Naruto." he gestured toward the blond sitting parallel to me.<p>

Naruto:  
>I looked shakily around the room. "I swear someone is staring at me!" I yelled out to myself. I'm used to weird stares. Not because of ears and tail. No that was normal around where I used to live. But it was because of what type of thing I was. I was half fox. It's not that normal. Well not around the people I used to be around.<br>I shook my head out of the thought and payed attention at the desk in front of me. Ears still lightly twitching from agitation. I hadn't heard anything that was around me, so when I heard my name I perked up.  
>"Uh...Y-yes?"<p>

Gaara:  
>I swear I saw something move under his hat! but what shocked me more was his voice. The cute little noise he made, and then he stuttered as he talked. it was adorable... am I really thinking this? I studied him some more, the blue eyes seemed a bit more aware of everyone staring, and they showed a bit more depth to the worry than the average new kid nervousness. Kakashi sensei ignored the stares and whispers that drifted across the room in low hushed gossip between neighbors. "You will need to be caught up, why don't you partner with Gaara, he can help you catch up." Kakashi pulled out an old worn out book we have all seen many times, as the class forgot the momentary excitement and settled down into the reading day for the report due in a few days. The blond looked to me and hesitantly brought his things over to my desk so i could work with him. If we both had our way, I think we'd be working alone.<p>

Naruto:  
>I almost sighed a breath of relief when kakashi hadn't told me to stand up and introduce myself yada yada. Whatever normal humans do in schools, but then he said I would be working with...him. His dark blood red hair. His green glaring eyes with a lot of eyeliner glaring right at me...Was he the one staring at me before? No that can't be he was just looking at me now because we were going to be working together. Oh god. He's...I will admit this. he's gorgeous! And I'm going to be working with him. I carefully picked up my orange bag, trying to hide my blush, but when I brought my eyes back up he was glaring at me more. I shiver rolled up my spine. If I didn't know better I would think he hated me.<br>I slowly sat down next to the red headed boy, a light blush painting my cheeks.  
>"Um hi. I'm N-Naruto...and your gaara right?" I stuttered from nervousness. My ears twitching again. Damn they can get so annoying at times!<p>

Gaara:  
>I stared at the hat again, then I doubted the fact I haven't slept in a week and was just hallucinating. "Sabaku no Gaara. Do you have a book?" I asked him. He nodded, and dug through the bright orange backpack. I rolled my eyes at the color; it was such a ridiculous color. Mine was a dark red, so I really shouldn't be talking. He pulled out the book and asked us where we were supposed to be, I showed him the page I was on, and he seemed put out on all the reading he had to do to make up. "I bet you have a lot of work to do huh?" I asked, a bit curious, then I saw his hat move again. his hand flew up to grab his hat to keep to still, but he covered himself by placing his hand behind his head and giving me a goofy smile.<p>

Naruto:  
>"Sabaku no gaara...I swear I know that name from somewhere..." I thought to myself but what really got me was his voice. Oh god it was so...Beyond calm and collective. Non-Chalant? I had to remember for a bit where I was as I grabbed the book out of my pack. Why do we have to read this one? Other than not liking to read I already read this two years ago. His pale fingers flipped through the pages and for just a slight second his hand touched mine. My ears twitched in excitement and nervousness. "That's it I've had it with you damn ears! You are going to settle down now if I have to-" Before I knew it my hand was pushing down on my head and gaara was staring at me oddly. Slightly blushing I Made a <em>cool<em>escape as I slid my hands behind my head, as if I was bored. I made a nervous smile at him and said, "W-What you looking at gaara? Do I got something on my face?" I blushed just a little lightly.

Gaara:  
>The blush is what killed me. If I wasn't capable of pulling a poker face while I slept, then my cover would have slipped, but I managed to keep my inner thoughts off of my face at his cute little blush. "What's on your head?" I asked, trying to keep my voice calm. He shook his head as if to say he wasn't going to answer, and as his hair moved I realized he didn't have ears on the side of his face. Then it hit me. "I thought you smelled weird. You're an anthro right?" I pushed my red bangs out of my eyes to see the almost scared look on his face. I lifted up his hat a little to see his cute little kitsune ears wiggle with a bit of freedom. "Cute, a kitsune right?" I asked, judging by the smell.<p>

Naruto:  
>Gaara didn't have one on his face but I swear, since I'm used to staring, that his eyes showed a smirk. He had to know. He knew! I shook my head at the question. Not wanting to speak. My face began to lighten just a bit more as I tried to stay away from drowning in his green eyes. They were so...addicting?<br>"An anthro right?" I froze in my spot, slightly shaking. He knows. I told you he knew!  
>I was about to deny but before I could gaara was getting closer. His red hair coming closer into my vision. As if I pushed zoom on a camera. My blush deepened. But before I could do anything he pulled up my hat just a bit. Not enough for the rest of the class to see but just enough for my ears to peek out for fresh air as they wanted to for minuets.<br>"Cute, a kitsune right?"  
>Cute! I was not cute! Who was this guy anyway? This gorgeous...god like guy. Wait, how does he know an anthro! How did he know me?<br>"I'm not c-cute..." I blushed looking down, "H-How did you know...You're not a neko or Anthro. So you're..." I looked into his eyes, the sense of a smirk deepening in his soul...

Gaara :  
>"Demon." I smirked, pulling back my lips in my first ever smile when I wasn't about to kill someone. I let him see my fangs, a bit more dangerous than his I'd say. I saw a shiver travel down his spine and he let out a low whimper that no one else in the class but me could hear. Feeling a bit sad that I scared him, I put my hand on his shoulder to offer some comfort. "Don't tell anyone." he whimpered. He didn't beg for his safety, or for me not to kill him, just to not tell anyone. I didn't want to be mean, I wasn't going to tell anyone, but he didn't know that. "Why shouldn't I? What will you do to keep my mouth shut?" I asked, letting that smile play on my lips again. I didn't mean to look scary, it was natural. He stared at me in fear, but I couldn't tell if it was something else. "I-I'll do anything!" his actions were so cute; I wanted to hug him, and tell him it was alright, but he said anything...<p>

Naruto :  
>Demon! I've only met a handful of demons and most of them were sadistic bastards who could be completely evil. Some were more normal as in 'I will not eat you' type of demons but those were most of the Sabaku no gaara...From the Sabaku's! Are you serious! He showed me a smile and I shivered. I don't know what to think of this gorgeous red haired man anymore. He looks so beautiful. Even if his teeth can rip through me...I shivered at the thought of gaara hurting me. Or worse telling my secret. Demons weren't always the kindest or known to keeping secrets..."Just...please don't tell anyone" I whispered in a hushed tone.<br>"What will you do to keep my mouth shut?" He smirked evilly at me. I can't tell anything from his eyes anymore. I was to worried and my blue eyes expanded.  
>"I-I'll do anything!" I said loudly and blushed again, slightly biting my lip. "I'll do anything just please...don't say anything."<br>"You will do 'Anything'?" He asked again with a little smirk that showed his fangs again, causing me to shiver.  
>"Y-Yes...I'll do an-anything..."<p>

Gaara:  
>"How about you start by doing everything I tell you to do? hm? We can tell the rest of the world that we're friends, but you'll really be my slave." I whispered seductively. I tried not to sound that way, but it came natural. All I really wanted was a friend, but no one would ever stick with me. I felt horrible slinking down to blackmail, but I had to stop the loneliness, it was all I could do to get some company. Not that I wanted to make friends with the teens in this hell-whole. That's why my dad sent me here, but Naruto, he didn't seem so bad. The boy nodded, he looked so scared, and it was all he could do. "Come over to my house after school? I can help you 'study'." I said to make sure he got the hint. I wrote down adress and directions and gave him the slip. "Don't get lost." I whispered as the bell rang and i made my escape.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 Dont want to be lonely

Chapter 2  
>Naruto<br>I walked uncomfortably down another wrong street. I don't know how I can get lost so easily. And didn't gaara say I shouldn't get lost? I'm already 30 min. late then what I'm supposed to be. My ears twitched nervously under my hat. I couldn't take the tension building in my body. What was he going to make me do?...I shivered at the thought. I don't want to admit it but...I am scared. My orangish yellow ears won't just twitch but they will lay down on the top of my head. And I bet if my tail was free it would be in between my legs like a scared puppy. Oh and since I'm not sure if these people around here are demons also I cant exactly be free. And to make another point I don't know if I want to be let out in front of a god like Gaara.  
>I finally looked at the directions in my hand a final time and turned another corner...this time I knew I was getting somewhere. The aura seemed to get darker. And before I knew it I came to a large house. Nervously twitching I opened the gate in the front and walked up the house to knock on the door with a light blush<p>

Gaara  
>I waited patiently for my little kitsune to arrive. I wouldn't have been surprised if he went and drowned himself in a lake rather than come here. I checked the clock, it's already been half an hour, I sighed. I was really hoping to have more of an eventful night with someone other than my shadow. I looked out of the window out of boredom, letting my irritation flow outside my body, probably causing the hair on the backs of peoples neck to rise on the whole block. A movement caught my eye as I saw Naruto walking slowly down the street, he looked at each house trying to find the Numbers, how cute, he'd gotten lost. I rushed down stairs and opened the door just as he was about to knock, causing his little weak fist to knock me right in the face. I grabbed his arm out of reflex, and held him by the wrist; it felt really thin, like he was skin and bones.<p>

Naruto  
>I squeaked really in a weakly type of way when gaara had grabbed my wrist. It wasn't rough but it wasn't soft. I bet it would leave red marks but maybe not a bruise.<br>"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean...to" I stuttered as I looked into those green eyes again. A small smirk, that let me see his fang, showed again slightly causing to rethink my decision in coming here. My face had gotten a little pinker as, a very bad timing; gust of wind came and blew my hat away. My ears lightly twitched out of the freedom, standing up then automatically reclaiming the top of my head, lying down as my nervousness increased. Quickly I put my free arm over my head, breaking our eye connection to look at the ground.

Gaara  
>he was looking down so he couldn't see my frown, I pulled him inside by the wrist I was holding onto, and shut the door. He made another squeak that was a sound of pain. I couldn't see his eyes, but I realized I was holding his wrist tightly. I loosened my grip but didn't let go. He was still covering his ears, I only caught a glimpse, and I wanted to see more. Using my free arm, I tugged his free arm off of his head, his ears were flat back against his skull, which was a sign of nervous, scared and any other distressful emotion. He looked up at me and gulped.<br>"It's ok, I should have let you knock... you got lost I see? I guess I can't blame you, but don't let it happen again." he nodded and I thought I saw a tear in his eye. He looks so cute with his ears, what does his tail look like? I wondered to myself.

Naruto  
>I was pulled inside and again i let out a squeak, a sign of weakness. His hand loosened and I sighed n relief. But then sadly he took my other arm off making my ears become free for his viewing. I brought my head up to look at him and i bit my lower lip. Gaara didn't sound that mad but...then again he always sounds the same way.<br>"Um...G-gaara can y-" I stopped my sentence short. Not knowing what his reaction might be if I actually asked him. I didn't want him to get mad but then again I didn't want to be stuck in his grasp forever. Even if my life now seemed as if I was probably going to be at his side forever. But it was beginning to hurt. The red head looked at me with a confused look. I had to stop staring at him so i turned my head away hoping that would calm my body some, "N-Never mind...Sorry gaara..."

Gaara  
>"Can you what? I don't like it when people don't finish their sentences. You can ask me anything, unless I say otherwise. you're not a prisoner here, so don't think of it as that way." I paused for a minute. "Are you thirsty? You walked here from school didn't you? I guess it is quite a walk." I pulled him along by his wrist, I liked having company, someone near me. I felt bad for forcing him to be here, but now I didn't want him to run away. I led him to my kitchen and began rummaging around in the fridge.<p>

Naruto  
>My ears perked up at the words "Not a prisoner" it makes me feel a bit better. Plus he offered me something. Maybe this demon is different. "U-Um...I was just g-going to ask if you could...let go. It's..." Gaara looked at me oddly as he brought out 2 water bottles with one hand. "It's...starting to kind of hurt...sorry" I don't know why I thought I had to apologize for everything. It just felt sort of the right thing to. My ears weren't on the top of my skull anymore but every so often they would twitch. My face began to blush.<p>

Gaara  
>I dropped his hand immediately, I noticed out of the corner of my eye that he had red marks now around his wrist; I just prayed he wouldn't bruise. Then I had a thought d him covered in bruises, my body cave a craving shiver, and I almost smiled, wanting to paint that mental picture, then I saw Naruto move and it snapped me back to reality. He was rubbing his wrist. I used my free hand to pass him the water bottle. "It's not your fault don't be sorry." I assured him. Then I felt bad thinking of his innocent body covered in bruises. Curses, why was I born a demon? If anyone should be sorry it should be me.<br>"Oh, sorry." he mumbled, apologizing for apologizing. I actually gave a chuckle; this was way more entertaining than staring out the window wishing I could harm myself like a normal human. Only thing is, I didn't know what to do from here. Most of my movies were porn, not that I watched movies much anyway. What would he want to do? I thought about the possibilities Naruto and I could do together, but my mind jumped to the dirty stuff. I really didn't know what to say.

Naruto:  
>I held my wrist looking at the marks on it. I didn't know if I would be able to look up at his face. But then he laughed! Well it was more of a snicker or a chuckle. His look was slightly odd as if he was trying to think of something intently. What could he be thinking of that could be so confusing for even a demon like him? I quickly looked around the kitchen while gaara was thinking. It was such a larger room than the one in my rangy apartment! It was probably the size of my whole apartment. My face slightly gaped but then I turned to look at gaara again. He was staring at me like he was thinking something. And by what it was I don't think I would ever be able to understand.<br>"So...gaara what do you want me to do?" I asked almost to innocently for my taste but that's just the way I speak.  
>Gaara's face lit up in some kind of smirk but then he dropped it right away as if what he thought wasn't good enough. I sighed softly playing with my ears as I waited...<p>

Gaara:  
>"I don't have much to do, that's why I tried to get you here so badly." I explained.<br>"It must be lonely." he said in a small tone. I just nodded. "U-um, G-gaara?" he stuttered. I thought it was so cute. I nodded for him to continue. "May I use your bathroom?" he blushed, I just kept looking at him.  
>"Yeah. Follow me." I almost grabbed his wrist again, but I saw the marks and decided against it. It was tempting to hold his hand, but i didn't want to freak him out. He shut and locked himself in the bathroom, and I waited patiently, listening for sounds that said he was trying to escape.<p>

Naruto:  
>Damn this is embarrassing! Why didn't I just go to the bathroom before? Oh yeah because I didn't have to then. I'm using the biggest excuse in the book!<br>I was about to unbutton my loose jeans but then i remembered the lock. I didn't know what it was but I didn't want gaara to see me. He already saw my ears and that was embarrassing enough. But my tail! Even if it might look small because I have to keep it hidden it's the exact opposite. It's silky and big. Not to mention long. It was just...sort of embarrassing. Gaara was...gorgeous to say in simple terms. And even if sometimes he acted weird as if trying to suppress something I still sort of thought it was interesting.  
>Finally happy enough I unbuttoned my trousers and unzipped my pants. My tail automatically wiggled free and I stretched almost like a cat. Finally I was able to use the bathroom and flushed it.<p>

Gaara:  
>I heard the flush and the washing of hands. I stepped away from the door to give him some space, he pulled open the door, and to my surprise, his tail was sticking out of the back end. My head actually tilted to the side, because unlike a neko tail, which I've seen before, the kitsune tail was fluffy and long. Without thinking I reached out to touch it, he yelped and tried to move away, I know the tails are a sensitive area, but I didn't do anything yet. He tried to move away, but that only caused him to tug his tail still in my grip, and I saw tears swim in his eyes. I tried to move closer, but he moved away, pulling against his tail again. After the third time, I pulled on the tail to make him come to me. With a loud yelp he moved closer to me, I wrapped my hands around him in a hug, to try and tell him it's ok. My hand with his tail in it wrapped around his torso, pulling his tail accidentally in a way it normally didn't go, and without warning he bit me on the shoulder.<p>

Naruto:  
>I didn't even notice anything different when I walked out of the bathroom. But Gaara's expression showed me different. It was...surprise and slight confusion... I think. What was he staring at and why was he so close! Before i knew it the red heads pale hand touched something which made me yelp. Then I knew what it was. My tail. I forgot to tuck it away. No this couldn't be happening! The thing I didn't want him to see! I tried to move away but that only cause his hand to slightly tug my tail. A blush reddened my face. Tails are very sensitive for every anthro. So mine was no exception. This was to embarrassing. I felt like I might cry.<br>I tried to get away again but it tugged a little more and I yelped again a little louder this time. Then suddenly it wasn't me who tugged. IT was gaara. I walked slowly forward, trying to stop the sensations coming from my tail and then...he hugged me. He hugged me causing me to place my chin on his color bone. I was actually feeling better about him...but then he pulled my tail again, causing me pain instead of any small tingling or pleasure. I need to get away. But his arms are around me and my own arms are trapped.  
>First biting my lip and then...I bit him. A blush flooded my face and my eyes widened. Gaara seemed to gasp just lightly enough for me to hear him. But at least that made him let go of my tail.<br>I hurriedly stepped back from him, placing my back against the opposite wall.  
>"I-I'm so...sorry gaara I..." I still felt as if I would cry and my eyes were widened at his expression<p>

Gaara:  
>He truly seemed sorry; I leaned against the opposite wall holding my shoulder. my arm didn't bleed normally, it something really sharp, sharper then medal or steel, to break a demons skin, and apparently anthro teeth are that strong. It wasn't bleeding bad, and after I calmed down, I realized it was only self defense. I hadn't realized it would hurt him if I bent his tail that way. And tails are sensitive too so I probably really hurt him. I felt bad, crushed, that the one person who could understand what I've been through, the loneliness, being an outcast, would now hate me forever. I sank to the floor using the wall for support. I cradled my head in my hands, "no I'm sorry." I whimpered. I bet all he wanted to do was get away now, and who was I to stop him?<p>

Naruto:  
>I stared at him softly. I caused him pain. I actually made him bleed! God I'm the worst. I didn't try to honestly! But then...he sank to the floor. Causing my heart to break. He looked so...broken. Something I usually look like myself. I began to speak when "no I'm sorry." He whispered through his lips causing me a sharp pain stab through my chest. My tail fell in between my legs in nervousness as I took a few small steps closer to gaara. My cheeks blushed as I softly kneeled down in front of him.<br>"G-Gaara. Don't it was my fault. I'm just...embarrassed. I'm sorry." I bit my lower lip as a nervous habit.


	3. Chapter 3 You can stay, if you want

Gaara:  
>no, it's all my fault. Why am I such a sadistic bastard? Why do I like others in pain?... "Why do your cries of pain have to sound so sexy?" I whispered. He gasped, and I looked up to see him kneeling right next to me. It didn't matter, with his kitsune ears he could've heard me from across the room. I cursed myself for speaking out loud. He pushed up and moved away, looking a bit creped out. Backing away, he tripped over the armrest and landed on his back on my couch, his legs hanging over the arm rest toward me. "Wait, I didn't mean that!" I tried to say, he saw me moving closer and kicked me in the thigh with his leg, I tripped and fell forward, landing on top of him, and nearly straddling him.<p>

Naruto:  
>I watched gaara as he put on the confused glare again. I stared at him while I kneeled down, my tail sometimes swaying side to side. "Why do your cries of pain have to sound so sexy?" My eyes widened in shock. I did not just hear that did I! Wait...wasn't that what I worried about before? About all those sadistic bastards of demons I met before. Is he really going to hurt me! I looked back at his green eyes. They were widened as well. As if himself didn't try to say that. I stood up shakily, steping backwards. Not really knowing where I was going "D-Dammit I should of have looked where we were coming from when heading toward the bathroom!" I yelled at myself. Gaara seemed as if he was going to get up and I panicked. Again I stepped back, but this time being completely more clumsy than normal. I yelped as I tripped backwards over the couch. Causing my arms and legs to be every which way. I hissed when my head hit a hard part on the couch. Even if I didn't know what it was it was hard. A remote? A fucking random piece of wood! I don't know but my head felt heavy.<br>"Wait, I didn't mean that!" he tried to yell at me but I didn't know what to think about this god anymore! He had sweet times, weird times and now...I'm just scared. Gaara was coming closed and I kicked him. Which was a bad idea. he ended up landing on top of me straddling my hips.  
>"G-Gaara!" I blushed madly. My eyes were still widened, "Please get off me I...please can I go home!" I yelled out. I don't know what he will think. I'm supposed to be his slave for...my ears twitched. What was I going to be used for!<p>

Gaara:  
>I saw that Naruto had about as much as he could take. I pulled myself off of him, careful not to put any weight on him and hurt him. "Yeah, you can go..." my voice was choked up with emotion. "The door is down this hallway to the left." I told him. He sprung up so fast and dashed away, not even a goodbye. I sighed. Sitting alone I heard the door slam. I winced as I let myself be drowned in nothingness.<p>

Naruto:  
>I couldn't stay there. I just couldn't! I couldn't even stop at his voice...it sounded as if he might cry. But I couldn't stay there. I'm going to have to be by him every hour of most of the day, so I didn't need to be there now.<br>Before I ran into the more popular area I placed my tail back into my pants and my head...Shit I lost my hat didn't I! Well I guess I'm going home through the woods today. Before anyone could see my confused and scared tears I ran into the woods.  
>"Gaara...why did you have to be a sadistic bastard like everyone else..."<p>

Gaara:  
>later that night, my sister and brother came home. I heard the front door, the low whispering, and tapping of two sets of shoes on the wooden floors. Then came the familiar "Gaara?"<br>"I'm in my room!" I shouted and an 'I'm pissed leave me alone' type voice. My sister walked anyway, her blond hair up in the normal four pony tails that stuck out like the tops of pineapples.  
>"Phew! You smell like,... fox? Did you have a snack? Dad will fry you if he finds out."<br>"NO you bitc...uh no Temari I didn't, I met a... friend, but I don't think he's my friend anymore." I muttered. I was in a truly bad mood and I didn't want to deal with my sisters p.m.s type symptoms after you call her what I was about to. I'm just worried that Naruto would get himself hurt out on the streets. I hope he knew his way, i would die if he got lost. What if his apartments far?

Naruto:  
>I walked around the woods. Maybe I shouldn't of have took this route. I know I get lost easily and my crying for an hour didn't help me out did it. Sighing I searched around me. There were animals but not one human in an ear distance. And that would mean I was <em>soooo<em>far away from civilization it was scary. I shivered. Yep its official I am lost. And it's getting colder, great. Out of instinct I pulled out my tail and wrapped it around my waste for at least a little warmth. "Better keep going some way..." I thought to myself.

Gaara:  
>I couldn't stand it anymore, I grabbed my jacket because it was freezing outside, and getting late. I let my demon nose follow his trail, I didn't know where he lived, I was just going to go there, peer in, see that he made it home safely and trudge my way back through the uncomfortable weather. I had a funny feeling though, and I just had to check. Did I really care for him this much that id do this? I mean, I'm sure he's fine... just then; I noticed the trail left the street and headed through the woods. He didn't live in the woods did he? Sighing I followed the trail. I wasn't sure to be quiet and risk scaring him by sneaking up, or being loud, but he might run if he heard me. I was so scared, but not for me for him, by now, I had a really bad feeling.<p>

Naruto:  
>I walked a little more. Yep I'm lost and you know what the best part is? Nobody knows I'm here. Uncle Jariya doesn't live with me. The old pervert just sent me here picked out an apartment and school. He almost did nothing. So now I'm stranded in the woods. Only rabbits running around me. I yawned and palmed my eye. I'm tired...I wonder if I fall asleep out here if I would die? Not that I want to! It's...just a thought. It's cold but would I get hypothermia? I looked at the sky. Moon now out. Thanks to my kitsune powers I can see in the dark pretty well.<br>I walked a bit more, noticing my legs feeling more heavy and my stomach growling. I'm hungry and tired. Two things you never want Naruto Uzamaki to have at the same time. IF I'm lucky ill just sleep and wake up tomorrow morning and find my way out.  
>Practically giving up I slid my back down a tree and covered myself lightly with my tail. Closing my eyes to sleep.<p>

Gaara:  
>I walked and walked, his scent got stronger and stronger, till eventually I saw him curled up against a tree trunk. He looked so adorable; I wanted to hug him, so I did just that. I sat down next to him, and wrapped my arms around him, he was freezing! He slowly became awake as I moved my position to give him more warmth, but as he saw me he pushed me away with wide eyes. "Easy, I'm only trying to keep you warm, you come down with something if you stay out here all night! Come on, I'll take you home." I offered.<p>

Naruto:  
>I slowly opened my eyes. Slightly blurry to see a red head in front of me. My first instinct was to cuddle up to the warmth. But then I remembered. Red hair. My blue eyes shot open. Gaara no he can't! I can't, he has to get away. I struggled to get away, but he wouldn't let go.<br>"Easy, I'm only trying to keep you warm, you come down with something if you stay out here all night! come on, I'll take you home." He whispered in my ear. I shivered, and I don't think it's from the cold. I could barley breathe as gaara picked me up and started walking. I tried to get warmer by snuggling up to his chest. Probably noticing my cold the red head pulled out of his jacket, trying not to drop me, and slid it over me like a blanket. But...now he was going to get cold! I tried to refuse but I couldn't speak. Like my throat was clogged with emotions. To many emotions that I don't even understand...But wait...he doesn't know where I live, does he?

Gaara:  
>I picked up the poor little thing in my arms, his blue eyes truly did look frightened, but he calmed down. After he was calm, I noticed him trying to mooch off my warmth, so I shrugged off my jacket and used it as a blanket. It was chilly, but it was worth it as long as Naruto was kept warm. It was quite a walk, but then I emerged from the trees, Naruto looked around, he was tired but not asleep. "Wait!" he said scared, "Where are you taking me?" he asked.<br>"I was going to take you to my place." I answered calmly. It was close and I knew how to get there.  
>"No, please, no. I want to go home." he looked on the verge of tears.<br>"Ok, ok chill, how do you get to your house from here?"

Naruto:  
>I blushed as I looked around from where we were. In truth I was pretty confused on where we were in the first place. I had to look around a bit to see any little detail. Luckily I remembered a bench that was nearby...I sort of tripped on it and fell on my head the first day I came here. I looked at Gaara's green eyes, almost wanting to never look away, then I remembered what happened at the house. "U-Um that way..." I stuttered. Using my tail I brushed his leg then slightly pointed in the direction, my arms feeling to cold as of then to be worth anything.<p>

Gaara:  
>I followed the directions he gave me, thinking about how cute it was that he brushed his tail up against my leg. Does this mean he's forgiven me? He still seems timid. I tried to distract myself with these thoughts so I wouldn't think about how tired and worn out I was, so I barely noticed when Naruto pointed to the crappy apartment complex. I walked up and set him on the steps; he walked into the building and led me up to his room. He still had my jacket tight around his shoulders; the inside of the building was just as cold as the outside. I shivered and was glad he didn't see. When we got to the door, he looked like he was debating about letting me in. "Um, I bet your tired right? y-you can stay here, because you saved me." Naruto blushed. I nodded a thank you and followed him inside.<p>

Naruto:  
>Gaara carried me with all the directions I gave him. I was slowly forgiving him but...I still somewhat don't trust him. He saved me, yes, and I don't know exactly how he knew I needed help, but he still did. He gave me warmth and he gave me his jacket, I will admit that I did sometimes take a small whiff of his coat. Finally he set me on the ground, a little wobbly from not walking in a while, but I kept my balance. We went inside the building and Gaara's footsteps weren't that far behind. As if he was watching me. But it wasn't a <em>I want to hear u scream<em> watch, it was as if he was watching if I was okay. I opened my door and then stopped. I could hear how tired gaara was. And it was late. And he was out late because he was helping me. I bit my lower lip, not knowing if this was the right thing to do.  
>"Um, I bet your tired right? y-you can stay here, because you saved me." I blushed as I stared into his half lidded eyes. The red head nodded a thank you toward me and followed me inside.<p>

**AN- We get better at writing this i promise. I mean it T_T just stay with us for now.  
>Review please. we both wanna hear what you think becuase people on deviantart dont say squat.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4 I couldnt help it

Gaara:  
>he didn't have much in his apartment, other than your basic furniture. Nothing that showed someone was living here other than the clothes in a pile on the floor thanks to lack of a dresser. That was what I saw through the open door of the one bed room, and the bed which was two mattresses on the ground stacked on top of one another. Naruto sat on the couch, I followed him, the room was half living room half kitchen with the bed room and bathroom built off of it. I sat next to him and realized how cold it was in the house. The heater looked broken, and the couch was lumpy. "I want you to take the bed." Naruto said quietly. He seemed embarrassed about me sleeping on the lumpy couch, but it seemed so cold out in this room.<p>

Naruto:  
>I walked into my apartment gaara now following behind me. And believe me I'm beyond embarrassed. My crappy apartment is nothing compared to Gaara's large house. I had chipped wall paper and empty ramen boxes on tables and counters. I barley had and furniture and the stuff I did have was horrible. My clothes had to be on the floor because I had no dresser. Even if I did have not that many clothes I guess it would be nice. Oh and did I mention my heater was broken? The damn owner said that they would fix it 4 days ago yet they haven't done anything. I sat down on my lumpy couch, noticing gaara looking around. This just made me more embarrassed. The only thing that I guess was good was my bed. It was hard but comfy. And since the red head had saved me and because I didn't want to make the demon sleep on the floor or couch I should at least give him my bed. Looking down at my hands I said "I want you to take the bed." I hushed out. Gaara stared at me with an odd expression.<br>"I'll sleep on the couch so don't worry." I snuggled into Gaara's jacket slightly blushing.  
>There was slight silence and I wiggled around on the couch trying to get a little more comfortable.<br>"No..." Gaara whispered

Gaara:  
>I noticed him snuggle into my jacket, it had to be freezing in this room. The bed had a bit more blankets at least. "No..." I told him. "It's your house, I'll respect your decision by sleeping on your bed, but you don't have to sleep on the couch." I hinted. His ears drooped and I wondered if I said too much. I leaned in close to him, to look him in the eye. He moved slightly back watching me closely, then he blushed and his eyes lowered, not looking at me. I loved the pearly blue color, but the way he held them made me sad. I put a hand on his face, he flinched, then relaxed. I sighed. I really didn't want to hurt or scare him, but the thought of him lying next to me in bed. I closed my eyes thinking of how cute a uke he would be, of course, my brain took me to a trip in the gutters, and when I opened my eyes, Naruto was staring at my face. I could only imagine what faces I was making while fantasizing about the blond. Pulling away, I sulked to his room cursing my demon heritage.<p>

Naruto:  
>Wait...what did he mean not having to sleep on the...what? I'm confused. My ears dropped. Then gaara leaned in close to me. Looking me in the eye. My cheeks turned red as I watched his green eyes. I looked down embarrassed. My mind still trying to figure out what he said. When his hand touched my cheek I flinched. He was cold. Even if that was probably the same temperature as me he still felt cold. Moving my eyes back up to look at him I blushed. His eyes showed a blank expression when suddenly he closed his eyes making my ears twitch. He still looked beautiful. Very gorgeous and- Wait! He said I don't have to sleep on the couch because I can sleep on the bed with...I blushed deeper. I know I'm slow but still. Gaara's eyes opened and for some reason he seemed stressed about something again. Finally he left to my room grumbling about something under his breath. I turned around on the couch, watching him leave, leaving the bedroom door open. I do want to be in the same bed as him it's just...its embarrassing. So when he's asleep or at least in maybe in half an hour, ill sneak in. I blushed as I slightly smiled after the man.<p>

Gaara:  
>I lay on the bed staring at the ceiling. I wanted to curl in on myself, to conserve warmth, but I didn't want to fall asleep. I hated sleeping, it always gave me nightmares. Who knows how long it was, half an hour maybe, before I heard small footsteps. I kept my poker face on to pretend I was asleep, but I wanted to smile. He wanted to sleep with me! That or it was too cold... or it was too uncomfortable... both of these thoughts haunted me and dampened my mood. I felt a small change in the bed's movement, a hitch of breath, a pause, he let himself down further, and paused. Inching his way onto the bed so that he wouldn't wake me up. How could I know if he likes me? I think I like him. Or at least, my body likes that fact. I wanted to slap myself there so I wouldn't get a boner for the rest of the time id be with Naruto. Without caring for patience, I grabbed him by his waist and hoisted him in bed with me, pulling him to my chest and wrapping the blankets over us both.<br>he struggled and tried to pull out of my sudden grasp, I realized he was panicking because my movements were too sudden. I pulled him under my body so he was on his back and I was straddling him, his wrists pinned under my hands.  
>"I'm not going to hurt you." I promised. his eyes still full of worry and fear, and he shivered. I realized all the cold air was getting between us, so I snuck down so that our chests were touching. Even through 2 shirts I could tell his body was freezing, I let go of his wrists and began using my hands to try and warm up his body.<p>

Naruto:  
>30 min. I swear gaara was sleeping. His breaths were calm and I could hear them in the other room. I smiled as I got up and tip toed into my bedroom. I didn't want to make him up. I dropped his jacket on the way, making me shiver. But soon, hopefully, I wouldn't be cold. I made it close to gaara, so close that I could see his pale skin. He was still breathing calmly so I guess he truly was sleeping. I breathed happily as I began to slowly make my way down on the bed. I didn't want to wake him up. He seemed calmer when he was sleeping. Maybe even more god like. I was tempted to kiss his forehead but stopped. I didn't want him to bite my head off! Sighing I began inching my way on the bed again when suddenly I was pulled down by my waste. I lightly yelped at the sudden movement, blushing as the red head pulled me down my head in his chest. The blanket was wrapped over us in a quick movement and I was still trying to catch my breath. He was actually awake! Damn this is too embarrassing! His arm was still around me slightly suffocating my tail. I tried to get away. Not fully only to get a little of the cold air. Gaara seemed to not like that because before I knew it he was straddling my waist, holding my wrists "I'm not going to hurt you." He whispered causing me to shiver. His voice...okay so it wasn't just calm ,it could be sexy. Very sexy at that. My blush deepened when he pulled his chest to mine and started to rub my sides with his hands.<br>"G-Gaara..." I stuttered. I had to bite my lip to not to...this is even embarrassing. To not get anymore turned on. Gaara...I think I like him. Well his scary parts I don't like but...he has sweet moments and he is still very beautiful.  
>"I-I thought u were asleep" My blush deepened as I let out a low sigh from my throat.<p>

Gaara:  
>"Shhh, you need to warm up. I'd be damned if you caught hypothermia... well I am damned. shit." I started to mumble at the end, it was a bad habit. Speaking of bad habits, I noticed Naruto biting his lip. "Don't do that, it's a bad habit." I said to him. He didn't stop. With a wicked smile, I brushed my tongue over the lip he was gnawing off. He let out a startled gasp ad he felt my glossy tongue slide over his glass lips. I got him to stop biting his lips; I tried to not think bad thoughts about him, keeping my mind clean was hard to do though. I think I truly freaked Naruto out, as I thought back I could see how my actions could have a double meaning. He shivered snapping me from my thoughts. "Are you still cold?"<p>

Naruto:  
>My blush deepened as gaara was close. His body was so close to mine sharing his body heat. His hands rubbing my side causing me to feel a pleasuring sensation go up my spine. I bit my lip, trying hard to 'not get hard' but gaara was not helping. Gaara whispered "Don't do that, it's a bad habit." My eyes slightly widened. And before I knew it his tongue touched my bottom lip. I blushed. His tongue...it was just a small gesture but it made me want more. I gasped as a thought went into my mind of kissing the red head. Wait...what was he doing in the first place? Is he actually trying to help me? Or is he using me right now. Or...does he like me? No that's imposable. No demon would like me. No person on this cruel planet would.<br>"Are you still cold?" He asked me in a hushed whisper. So maybe he really was just trying to help me...  
>"G-Gaara...um." I was about to bite my lip but then I remembered the last time I did this, "N-No I'm not cold...I'm warm n-now." My ears twitched as Gaara's weight seemed to softly lighten, yet he was still on my hips. My tail swayed side to side as it was dangling off the bed, every once in a while accidently touching gaara.<p>

Gaara:  
>I cracked a smile as seeing his ears twitch. He was so freaken cute! Naruto stared intently as he tried to figure out cause of my sudden smile. I felt his tail brush against my leg a few times; I guess that means he is happy. I felt unsure of myself, but that one little taste I got with that lick just wasn't enough. I craved more, it was hard to resist. I got my face in really close. I was breathing on him and he on me, his breath was ragged and strained, mine calm and even. I listened for a few seconds to our racing heart beats. I hope I wasn't scaring him, I leaned in and pressed my lips to his. I blushed, Naruto didn't close his eyes and lean into it, he just looked like he was in shock... shit.<p>

Naruto:  
>I looked up at gaara, his smirk showed his fangs. They still scared me but they somewhat...intrigued me. They looked as if they could rip me apart but at the same time that mouth...I wondered if I would ever be able to kiss those lips. My eyes went wide as gaara got closer, his face in front of mine. HIs eyes burning into my very own blue eyes. I can't tell what his stares, glares or even looks mean anymore. Gaara's different than anyone I have met before. My heart beat was going 100 mph.<br>And then he did the thing I wanted to do...he kissed me pushing his lips to mine. It was a shock and my face turned more of a deep blush than normal. A tingeing sensation went through my body.  
>But then...the idea on why he did that comes to my mind. He pulled away and looked at me. Was he using me? Or did he like me.<br>The confusing thought filled my head and I felt like I might cry from frustration. Gaara did take my first kiss but that wasn't what got me. It was all the emotions filling my head.  
>"Are...Are you all right naruto?" Gaara whispered breaking me out of my thoughts. What was I to say? I don't even know what to think right now. I think I like gaara but...does he like me?<p>

Gaara:  
>"Are...Are you all right naruto?" I was really concerned about him now. That kiss scared me, what if he hates me now? Urgh life is so confusing. I shut my eyes in frustration and leaned my forehead against Naruto's cool collar bone. I took steady breaths, trying to ignore the awkward silence between us. I don't know how or when, but eventually I feel asleep, cuddled up and laying on the male I liked most.<p>

Naruto:  
>I blushed as gaara put his forehead on my collar bone. I didn't know what to do or to say. I could barley breath. But then eventfully Gaara's weight felt heavier. His breathing was even calmer and he slightly fell to my side. He was actually asleep and he looked so cute...wow I just called a demon cute. His pale skin looked whiter. I placed my hand onto Gaara's cheek. He didn't stir. Breathing lightly I leaned forward and kissed his forehead.<br>"Sweet dreams" I blushed and covered our bodies with the blankets, snuggling up to him for warmth. I was still cold...

Gaara:  
>I woke up groggy and with the room tilted oddly to the side. It took my brain a minute to process the fact I was just asleep. I wasn't used to waking up because I seldom slept. That was odd; I didn't have any night mares. Was it because I'd slept with naruto and not alone? I turned my attention to the blond to realize he was shaking like mad. "Naruto?" I asked, touching the side of his face. He was freezing! The temperature was moderately warm under my body heat combined with the blankets. Why was he so cold? Oh no, not hypothermia, please don't be hypothermia. I cursed him when I said it didn't I? Great! Just great. "N-naruto?" I was scared to wake him, I heard people die from this. "Hm?" he asked groggily. "Do you feel ok?" I got up and tried to sit him up, he looked so weak, and confused. He looked around him, but ended up just falling back into the mattress.<p>

Naruto:  
>I was cold. I was shivering. Even if I was next to Gaara I felt bad. Worse than I felt normally. What's wrong with me? I felt tired. I wanted to fall asleep again but gaara touched the side of my face. I think he said my name but I'm not sure. He pulled me up but my body felt heavy. I looked at him softly his face looked scared stiff. "Hm?" I asked. I don't want him to feel scared. Why would he?<br>"Do you feel okay?" I tried to lift my arms to touch his cheek but I felt too heavy. My body wouldn't move and I shivered again. Why am I so cold?  
>My body fell onto the mattress and I let out a small gasp.<br>My eyes closed again, "G-gaa-ra?" I asked confused. What was wrong with me?  
>"Damn..." He swore under his breath, "Oh shit naruto your so pale! Damn what do I..." Gaara stopped midway through speaking. No don't stop talking..I like your voice...I think...I passed out.<p>

Gaara:  
>He passed out, I was freaking out. Ok, what do I know about hypothermia? I had to do a report on it once; it said if the person was unconscious to call an ambulance. Two reasons I can't do that, first and foremost, there wasn't a phone, and second, they would never treat an anthro at a human hospital. The information said to check the vitals and re-warm that person. His heart seemed to be fine, but his breathing was shallow. He was so weak before. I wrapped him and me in blankets and I snuggled into him, rubbing to keep his skin stimulated and warm. I hoped this was only stage 1 hypothermia, because you need doctors for stage 2 or 3. I spent most of the morning warming him up, until he started to stir awake. I went to go make him some hot chocolate or hot apple cider if could find some. My poor Naru.<p>

**AN- Last update for now on this story becuase like i said 26 chapters is alot to upload at once T_T**


	5. Chapter 5 Not a dream

Naruto:  
>I shivered at loosing contact with the thing close to me. And that thing I supposed was gaara. My eyes were still plastered shut and I was cold. A little warmer than before but I was still freezing.<br>I tried to figure out the last few hours... or day.  
>I met a gorgeous demon named gaara with blood red hair and green eyes that were so deep. He had snow white skin that was warm to the touch...and teeth. Sharp sharp teeth. I became his slave but...in truth I don't think that's what I am. I went to his house he saw my tail and then he said quote<em> "why do your cries of pain have to sound so sexy?"<em> Un quote. I ran out and got lost in the woods. Could of died. He saved me. He Took me to my house...we shared the same bed and he...he kissed me. I like him. I think I really do. But I'm not that sure that he would feel the same at all. Just think about it. Why would a demon like an Anthro? Especially when said demon is a noble.

Now why do I feel sick? Am I sick? Why am I still in bed when I have school?  
>I groaned in frustration and pain as I tried to sit up.<p>

Gaara:  
>I heard a groan come from the bed room. The only thing naruto owned was ramen and milk. I poured a glass of milk and shoved it in the microwave for a few minutes. Warm milk will hold him over while the water is boiling for the ramen. I walked back to the room to see the blond out of bed and shivering trying to get dressed. Hypothermia was known to cause confusion, hallucination and a bit of deliria, so I wasn't surprised he didn't notice me watching him. He was in nothing but his boxers trying to tie his tail flush to the inside of his leg like he would when going outside so no one would see it.<br>"What are you doing?" I ask. he looks up and stares at me for a few seconds, the slowness a part of the side effects of hypothermia, before he realized either who I was or that I was staring at him half naked. He stuttered my name like mad, flushing darker then my hair, and that's saying something. As the blood rushed to his cheeks I noticed that because of the sickness he was paler than usual.  
>"I-I need t-to g-go to school." he was stuttering from the cold I think, and not the embarrassment. I hope.<br>"No you're not."  
>"It's my s-second day!" he tried to protest, nearly falling over with the said effort.<br>"You need rest. Get in bed." I helped him into the bed, picking up a clean shirt and pulling it on over his head. It looked way too big for him, all his clothes were baggy. It made him seem even smaller than he was.

Naruto:  
>I tried to struggle a bit but gaara wouldn't let me out. He would keep forcing me down, not roughly but with a soft push.<br>"N-No." I blushed still trying.  
>"No, Naru, you're going to stay in bed." Gaara said to me looking into my eyes, "You're sick and either way, we already missed half the school day and I don't think anyone would miss us." Gaara smirked.<br>My eyes widened slightly and I shivered again. With whatever '_strength_' I had left I grabbed gaara around his neck pulling him slightly down. I could picture his eyes widening but then he didn't seem so stiff. His warmth radiated onto my skin and I softly smiled.  
>"Gaara..." I whispered. Not as to ask a question or anything. I just wanted to say his name<p>

Gaara:  
>His struggles where so weak. Even in full health he had little chance against a demon, but this was hurting me to see him struggle. I pushed those thoughts aside, rest was best, and that was that. after I convinced him to settle down, he pulled me closer to his body. It was probably so confusing for him, I mean, I AM a demon and aside from most demons I have unpredictable mood swings. On top of that the effects on hypothermia might be making it hard to think as well. I didn't pull away from his body for two reasons. One, he was shivering, and two; I didn't want him to strain himself if I decided to pull away. "Gaara..." he whispered. He must be delirious. he said it sweet, almost loving, so he must be delirious. I still couldn't help but lie to myself; I smiled and leaned in to kiss his cheek. "Naruto." it came out sounding painful instead of sweet like intended it to be. I was torn between two worlds. Lost in my mind where I tricked myself into thinking he had impossible feelings for me, and the real world where I was taking advantage of a sick male who was struggling with the symptoms of hypothermia. I let my lips remain on his cheek while I held the internal battle in my head. Regardless of the outcome between my brain and my heart, my body won. I had cravings, and kissing him on the cheek wasn't going to settle it. I figured, if he wasn't feeling good, I could maybe help him forget that, if only for a little while. Greedily, I began to nibble on the side of his neck, moving up to his ear lobe, and dragging my tongue over his flesh. I was very cautious of my teeth; I didn't want to mark up the pretty skin... yet.<p>

Naruto:  
>My breathing hitched when he kissed my cheek. Gaara...his lips left a tingling sensation flowing through my body. He kept them there for awhile, not moving as if he was just waiting there for something. Or maybe thinking.<br>'Gaara...' I thought to myself. I couldn't make my mouth move. The red head began to move, first I thought he would move away but then he began nibbling the side of my neck, causing me to softly shudder under the small touches. His mouth made it up to my ear lobe and I could hear his calm breaths being directly imported into my memory. His slick tongue rolled over my skin, surprisingly not hurting me in the process. I blushed and slightly groaned at the situation.  
>I held on a little more tightly around the man's neck causing him to be pushed down lower. His tongue licking at the sensitive spot on my neck, hands softly rubbing my sides. My breaths getting heavier as my eyes stared straight into Gaara's green. He looked back and he stopped to smirk.<br>His pale forehead rested on mine for a bit, not breaking our eye contact, he stopped for a bit...as if thinking of something important. I still don't know what can be so important as to confuse a demon.  
>"G-Gaara..." I stuttered and the red head seemed to shake at the name but he grinned.<br>Without another thought he placed his lips on mine, causing pleasure to run through my body. My cheeks turned an even deeper pink.

Gaara:  
>His arms tightened on my neck, and I let myself be dragged into the loving embrace. I let my tongue explore as well as my hands. I pulled back to look into his deep blue eyes, surprised to see him for once looking me right back in the eye. I smirked at this thought. My neck was strained so I let my forehead rest on his, looking into his eyes I couldn't help but decide my morals. I loved him. I know I love him now! But how to let him know that? Would it be considered taking advantage of him?<br>"G-Gaara..." my name on his lips caused me to shudder with joy. I grinned. It was that that set me off. The cutest little face, and the way he said my name. I couldn't help it; I was a guy I thought with my dick. Not that I wanted to go _THAT_ far, but I had to taste his lips one more time.  
>it was perfect, this wasn't a kiss, it was a passionate kiss, my mouth and his mouth moving in unison. I don't know how long we were like that, but my heart was beating in my ears, it sounded like a giant subwoofer. Then, as I was about to ask permission to enter with my tongue, the whistle on the tea kettle boiling our water went off. It was god's way of saying "too Far."<br>"I have to get that." I whispered, my voice choked up. I didn't look to see his reaction as I rushed to make the ramen.

Naruto:  
>I stayed there for awhile, after gaara rushed off. I couldn't move, I could barley breath. I thought I liked him but...he's to perfect. I think I love him. I know I only met him for a day but I absolutely love him. I moved my head to be able to look at the red head that was standing over the stove. He was making something...I sniffed the air but for only a second the air around me smelled like gaara. And then there was ramen. Oh god ramen! My stomach growled at remembrance that I hadn't eaten in about a day.<br>Except...I don't know if I want ramen right now. I want him. I was hungry but the thought of Gaara's lips touching mine flooded back and I blushed.  
>Slowly standing up, I made sure to try to not make so much noise. I was still cold and slightly light headed but I would survive. First I undid the damn thing holding down my tail, when free I silently walked next to gaara who was still making the ramen, stirring the noodles.<br>I still don't know how he didn't know I snuck up behind him.  
>Maybe he was thinking of something again. Before he could notice me I slowly stepped behind him and put my arms around his waist in a hug, He was warm, still was warm, and other than the smell of gaara surrounding me there was ramen trying to fight its way through.<br>"G-Gaara...ramen." I whispered in his back.

Gaara:  
>"worst timing ever!"I mumbled to myself as I poured the noodles into the boiling water. I gave them a few minutes, and began to stir. I felt like I wanted to cry. A perfect moment and this pot ruined it! What have I done? What if naruto hates me? I began to stir the noodles; the smell began to fill the room.<br>Something touched me from behind, wrapping around my waist. Before I could freak out a head was snuggling into my shoulder blades. I heard a whiff of someone sniffing the air then a familiar voice said "G-Gaara...ramen."  
>"Hungry?" I asked, liking how he snuggled into my back. "It's almost ready. I hope you're not cold?" I felt Naruto shrug, then I heard his stomach growl. I turned and handed him a bowl of steaming ramen, but he didn't sit down until I did, and he moved his chair to sit next to me. I guess he didn't hate me after all. He blew on the bowl a bit, then he began to eat. It relieved me to see him doing better. A bit of color had returned to his face, he didn't seem as weak and his tail was swishing back and forth contently. He only had small shivers left.<p>

Naruto:  
>I moved my chair to sit next to gaara. I don't know why I felt like I needed to do this. It could be because I love him. I wasn't scared anymore and I was somewhat positive that he wouldn't hurt me. He saved me from the woods, carried me home, kissed me, helped me from...I really don't know and then he kissed me again. I felt good. Better than good except for the occasional shivers.<br>I blew on my bowl of ramen, to make it not hot and began to eat. After awhile I noticed the red head starring at me. Watching me and I got a blush. When I turned to look at him he was softly smiling.  
>"W-What?" I asked<br>"I'm glad you're doing better Naru." He smiled putting his face in his palm, his elbow on the table. My blush got somewhat pinker.  
>"G-gaara?"<br>"Hm."  
>"Aren't you hungry?" I asked while stopping to eat my ramen. He shrugged slightly and my ears drooped. He had to be hungry. He looks like he hasn't ate and here I am eating my ramen without thinking of the man I claim I love.<br>I slid my ramen over to him while I stared softly at him, signaling to eat it.

Gaara:  
>I watched him blow on his bowl. He was so cute as he gobbled it up. I guess he was hungry.<br>"W-What." he asked. I guess my staring made him uncomfortable.  
>"I'm glad you're doing better Naru." I relaxed into a more comfortable position. He asked me if I was hungry. I could only shrug; I was content watching him eat oh so cutely. He pushed his bowl toward me. 'What?' I thought, 'did I make it bad? Does he not like it? Is he not hungry?'<br>"You must be hungry too." he whispered.  
>"NO!" he jumped, startled at my words and mood swing. I struggled to calm myself. "I mean... No, you eat first, I can always make more." I said. The truth was he didn't have anymore.<br>"But I don't have anymore."  
>"I can go to the store to buy more. You eat." I assured him.<br>"You're gonna leave me here alone?" he asked his eyes wide. He didn't seem to like this idea.  
>"Yes. If you come with me, you'll get sick." I explained<br>"I'm fine now!" he pouted, clinging to my jacket.

Naruto:  
>My eyes widened. I didn't want to stay here alone. If gaara left...I wouldn't know if he would come back. How would I know that this isn't just some dream that I'll wake up from.<br>Gaara was my living proof that this wasn't some good Really good dream.  
>"I'm fine now!" I pouted holding onto Gaara's jacket . I looked at him with worried eyes and my ears fell onto my skull, tail stopping its motion.<br>"Naruto, you aren't fine now." gaara softly sighed.  
>"Y-yes I am!" I tried to resist but he only shook his head.<br>"I'll be back soon so don't worry." The red head picked my hand up and kissed lightly on the skin. Causing me to blush more.  
>"Promise?" I said weakly.<p>

Gaara: "  
>I promise." I moved my lips from his hand to his lips, giving him a small kiss.<br>"But..." he didn't seem convinced. He looked around as if searching for an excuse to stay.  
>"What's wrong?"<br>"I-I'm scared." he admitted, about to cry.  
>"Of what?"<br>"What if... T-this is only a d-dream. And I wake up and you're not here?"  
>I sighed. "You're not coming with me, and I'm not a dream." Naruto looked down at his feet, he seemed about to cry. "I'll prove it to you." I leaned in and kissed him, much like before. After a few seconds of our lips in sync, his arms wrapped around my neck, and I felt up his sides, lightly squeezing and feeling him up. He seemed to kiss back eager enough, so I licked his bottom lip. He seemed confused, so I did it again.<p>

Naruto:  
>I looked into Gaara's eyes as I admitted my fear. I was first scared that he would just laugh and say that either the idea or I was stupid. But he didn't.<br>He assured me that it was not a dream and that he would prove it. I didn't know exactly what he meant but he tilted up my head and began to kiss me. I blushed and before I knew it I had my arms lazily around his neck, holding him closer to me, kissing him back. Our lips in sync as he rubbed my sides.  
>His tongue probed out of his mouth and licked my lower lip and I just shuddered. I haven't had a lot of experience kissing...this only being my third kiss, and they were all from gaara, so I don't exactly know what to do...<br>Gaara did this again and I softly gasped, letting a foreign organ into my mouth. I blushed more as Gaara's taste infiltrated my mouth and I softly groaned.  
>Right when I was getting into it gaara left my mouth, resting his forehead on my own, looking into my eyes. My cheeks still had a faint blush. "Believe me now?"<br>I nodded my head, not being able to speak.

Gaara:  
>The kiss was just getting good, but I had to stop for air. a few years ago I was a frequent smoker, and my lungs are weak. I let my warm forehead touch his cool one. "Believe me now?" I asked. Naruto nodded. "Good, get some rest, lay down and keep warm. I'll be back before you know it."<br>I stopped by the store and I quickly bought enough supplies that will keep for a few days. At least until he's fully better. If everything went my way, and it was ok with him, he'd be moving in with me by the end of the week.

Naruto:  
>Gaara led me back to the bed to make sure I actually got into it. He kissed me on the forehead then walked out of my apartment. I watched him as he left, kind of feeling sad as if he was leaving for good. But he promised me he would come back.<br>Sighing I sat up in bed, softly clutching Gaara's jacket with my hands. Hopefully he's not cold. I _do_ have his coat...  
>Sighing I looked around my room, it looks so...dirty. How come I never noticed that before? Maybe I was so used to it. But then again gaara isn't. His house was spotless and huge. Mine was a raggedy dump.<br>I pulled the blanket off my body and walked over to a closet. It wasn't used for hanging anything up because there was no place to, but it did hold appliances I never used. Sighing, I brought out the vacuum, dust pan and broom knowing I would need them all if I was going to clean.  
>This would take my mind off of my worries AND I could make it livable for the red head.<br>I cleaned for hours, or I thought it was hours by how I was getting tired. I picked up my clothes and put them in a more unnoticeable corner, cleaned up the kitchen throwing away old raman packages and scrubbing grime off of bowls and plates. I vacuumed the rug and swept up dust.  
>I grew more tired and my head felt heavy. I had slightly more shivers than I did when I was with gaara...gaara where is he?<br>I looked at the clock. He's been gone for I don't know how long. It felt like a life time.  
>As I thought of this I started hearing footsteps and some swears coming closer to the door. I smiled. It was gaara! I blushed as I dropped the vacuum and ran to the door. Opening it I smiled.<br>"W-Welcome back Gaa..." My head felt more dizzy, and I couldn't stand.  
>"N-Naruto!" Gaara screamed, dropping the bags on the floor as he tried to catch me from falling. W-What was wrong with me!<p>

**AN- Okay so this relationship goes really really fast. and were sorry for that. but we would of been boooored. Anyway im jsut uploading this because im procrastinating on my project that i have to redo becuase my flashdrive died for no reason. SO now i have to copy and paste all my chapters of stories on word and save ont he computer. god this sucks. anyway ill upload up to 9 chapters today but like i said you can find me on with the same name and i have 26 chapters on there.  
><strong>

**Last thing we are incredibaly mean to naru. we dont know how it happened but Naru always ends up getting hurt in some way. *Shrugs* we dont know how it happens it just does.**


	6. Chapter 6 Because, I love you?

Gaara:  
>after shopping I stopped home to see my siblings and to get some clothes and my toothbrush.<br>"Where were you?" Temari asked. Kankuro was watching a wrestling match. I could have set the house on fire and he'd be none the wiser.  
>"At a friend's house."<br>"A snack?"  
>"No, like a friend friend, and if I bring him home, I want you both to be nice ok?"<br>"K" my sister said non-chalant, Kankuro could have been run over by an 18 wheeler and not miss a wink of that game.  
>I put everything I bought and brought into my red mustang and drove eagerly to Naruto's apartment.<br>Grabbing all the bags to make one trip, I had to kick the door shut with my foot, banging my toe pretty hard. I said a few profanities as I stalked my way to the front door. I was wondering how in the world I was going to be able to open the door before it suddenly burst open.  
>"W-Welcome back Gaa..." his voice cut off, his eyes unfocused, then his ears twitched and his pupils rolled into the back of his head at the same time he started to sway, off balance.<br>I dropped the stuff in my hands, but it caused a few precious seconds in which I could have caught him to be lost, and his head bounced off of the cement flooring with a smack that i did not like the sound of.  
>I realized that subconsciously I screamed his name, but my mind was taking in too many much more important things to notice.<br>I picked him up bridal style, cradling his head as I set his lifeless body down on his bed.  
>"Naruto!" I bit my lip, truly worried about his health now. One he passed out and two he hit his head really hard. There was nothing i could do at that moment, so I rushed to retrieve the bags, putting the food away quickly and getting my laptop out of the bag of things i brought from my house.<br>I had the app on my iphone where I cold get internet from anywhere and googled how to treat a bump like the one forming on the back of his cranium.

Naruto:  
>My eyes were closed and my head was throbbing it hurt. Really hurt! I was lying on what I supposed was my bed by how I was under a few blankets, to keep me warm.<br>"Shit shit shit! There's no ice!" I heard gaara swear.  
>Gaara? "I'll just have to use the peas I just bought..." I heard him sigh. It was quiet again, only soft breathing and some rummaging through some bags.<br>Soft steps tapped the floor coming near me.  
>"G-Gaara?" I asked confused.<p>

Gaara:  
>I got a bag of peas from the freezer and wrapped it in the towel. It said first off to rotate hot and cold, I had nothing hot, but I figured I could use a towel and some hot water or something. Second, I had to see how long he takes to become conscious again. I walked into his room, he was moving a bit.<br>"G-Gaara?" he asked dazed. I kept him lying down as I added the cold compress to the area.  
>"I'm here, what's your name?" I asked.<br>"Naruto?" he said wondering why I asked such a stupid question.  
>"Can you follow my fingers for me?" I asked holding my right hand in front of his face, moving it in a cross. "Good, now try one eye." he had some difficulty with the second one, but after all he's been through I didn't find this important. "Ok one last thing, do you feel dizzy or lightheaded or anything?"<br>"I did when I feinted, not from the fall. Now my head is throbbing." Naruto held the back of his head wincing in pain as he touched the goose egg on his head.  
>"I bet." I gave a demonic laugh. I'm sorry but after a fall like that naw shit it was gonna hurt! "I mean, what the hell where you thinking? I told you to lie down and rest, but you had to clean up the entire house! Don't you want to get better?" I nearly shouted at him. I was so worried, he didn't understand. I saw tears spring to his eyes and I took a breath and closed mine. I counted to 10, then 20 to be extra safe.<p>

naruto:  
>"Don't you want to get better?" He yelled at me. I couldn't help but be slightly scared at the tone of his voice. He was mad at me. I didn't want him to be mad!<br>My eyes felt as if they were stinging, and then tears rolled down my cheeks. I couldn't stop staring at Gaara though. My eyes wide while looking at him. His eyes closed, him taking a huge breath.  
>"I-I'm sorry gaara." I stuttered, "I didn't w-want you to get mad. I...I cleaned t-to get my mind off and...To impress you, not for you to get mad."<br>I closed my eyes. My head throbbed harder and I hissed in slight pain. My fox ears drooped again as tears rolled down my face. "P-Please don't be mad at me..."

Gaara:  
>his sound of pain and the way he held his ears showed he didn't want me to be upset. "If I tell you to do something, next time listen to me. I just want you to get better ok Naru? I'm sorry if I get... scary. I try not to be. I'm doing my best to stay calm. You don't need to be afraid of me; I'm only trying to protect you. You're making me scared by pushing yourself so hard. And I appreciate what you've done to the place. I'm glad you want to impress me because it means you like me, but please don't over do it." I begged. Naru nodded but still seemed upset. I hugged him and switched it to a warm towel on the bump. He hissed in pain again. I lay him on his back and snuggled next to him.<p>

Naruto:  
>I blushed as my favorite red head scooted in next to me, rapping his arms softly around my body bringing me close but at the same time making sure not to hurt me.<br>His head was in the crevice of my neck.  
>"You actually care about me?" I whispered.<br>"Why wouldn't i care about you?"  
>"b-becuase your a demon. a-and I'm an Anthro."<br>"No matter what you are Naru, ill care about you." Gaara softly smirked and kissed my cheek, softly rubbing my side.  
>"I...I really l-like it when you call me Naru..." I blushed. I tried to move on my side to face Gaara but my head throbbed in pain and i wasn't able to.<p>

Gaara:  
>Naruto tried to move to face me, but his facial features twisted in pain when he moved his head and he had to lay back with a huff of exhaustion and stress. I knew what he wanted to do, he wanted to face me. I flipped my leg over his body and hoisted myself so I was facing him chest to chest. "I like calling you Naru." I smiled, kissing him softly on the lips. He blushed and gently returned the kiss. "But get some sleep."<br>"W-why do you care about me?" he asked. I stopped to think. Why did I care?  
>"I don't know." I answered truthfully. "But I know that I do. maybe it's your cute little expressions, and how you blush when I kiss you, or maybe it's how sweet it is to feel your soft, fuzzy tail brush against me when were cuddled up close together. Or could it be that I love..." my voice hitched, I had to stop and take a steady breath. "You." I whispered the last word. I really hope I didn't come on too strong. I'd never said those words before, and all the years alone amplified my love him. I looked him in his blue eyes, trying to read his emotions. He seemed shocked, frozen stiff. I didn't panic yet, this wasn't necessarily a bad thing, but I couldn't help but worry if I'd come on too strong.<p>

Naruto:  
>My eyes widened at Gaara's words...he loves me? There has been no one on this planet who ever told me that they loved me. But gaara...the guy who I met yesterday, the one that I love myself has the same emotions that I hold for him.<br>I stared at his eyes that I was addicted to. There was no sense that he was lying. If he was that would tear me apart. I wouldn't be able to bear it if this was just some cruel joke of a demon.  
>I felt tears begin to leak from my eyes and Gaara's face showed pain and worry.<br>I threw my arms around his neck, taking him into a hug and softly cried in his shoulder, hoping that he wouldn't mind it getting semi soaked with salty tears.  
>"Ga-Gaara..." I whispered. Please, just please make this not a joke. I would humiliate myself and then most likely die from sadness, "I-I love you t-to."<br>The red heads arms wrapped around me tightly, holding me, protecting me from everything.

Gaara:  
>I held him close to me, not ever wanting to let him go. I'd die before I let anything happen to my Naru. It was such a pleasant feeling to hear the "I love you too" escape from his lips. I was scared stiff when he started to cry, I thought for sure I'd gone too far. I was so relieved now, and happy. I'd never felt like this in my whole life. The only time I came close was when my bastard father said he was sending me away.<br>He was drifting off to sleep, just as a knock came on his door. His eyes opened in a groggy awareness.  
>"H-Hello?" he shouted loud enough for whoever it was to hear. By the sound of it, he didn't get visitors often.<br>"Open up Naruto, I wanna see what this apartment looks like!" shouted the voice of an old man.  
>"Jariya?" Naruto asked, shrugging out from under me. I followed him to the door to see an old man with white spiky hair and shoes that made him a few inches taller. He wore a red robe and seemed a bit loony.<p>

Naruto:  
>Uncle Jariya? I haven't scene him in like...what was it a month? He was normally stalking girls till police took him away.<br>"J-Jariya? What are you doing here."  
>"I just came to see my 'Favorite' Nephew!" He shouted, eyes not leaving me for a second. He must of not scene gaara yet.<br>"I'm your only nephew" I sighed and softly ruffled my hair in annoyance. He ruined the whole perfect moment! And for what? To see the rangy apartment he bought me?  
>I hissed in slight pain when I accidently touched the bump.<br>"Naru, don't touch it. It will hurt for a few hours." Gaara took my hand in his and smirked at me, I blushed and looked back at him, forgetting about my pervish uncle.  
>"What the hell is going on!" He yelled making me jump up in surprise.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7 Disowned

Gaara:  
>Naru shook a little at his uncles rage. He seemed fine a second ago, what was his problem. "WHY do you have your TAIL out?" he shouted, ushering us into the house like he didn't want the neighbors to see. "What did I tell you? I sent you here out of the kindness of my heart so that you wouldn't get treated like they did ever again!" the males white hair was so thick it covered his ears, and the robe hid the tail. But I could smell anthro on Jariya as well.<br>"It's only him who knows, its cool uncle, come on." Naruto said. He was freaking out about something, as if he didn't want his uncle to pry.  
>"It's not cool, humans blab, he's gonna tell everybody!" the white haired make continued.<br>"No, I love him, and he loves me, Gaara won't tell anyone." My blond defended me. I nodded to show he was right.  
>"Wait, GAARA? as in Sabaku no Gaara?" he said, then backed away from me slowly, Grabbing Naruto by the arm and dragging him along.<br>"Uncle Jariya it's ok!" Naruto tried to reason.  
>"HE"S A DEMON, NARUTO!"<p>

Naruto:  
>"I know he's a demon!" I screamed back, fury slowly taking toll on me. I stared at Jariya who now had his hand tightly around my arm. Hurting me. I bit my lower lip to keep my mind off the pain but I could see gaara beginning to take his protective stance, I shook my head to tell the red head to stop.<br>"I love him uncle. This is different. And I know for a fact that he loves me so please st-"  
>"NO! This is unacceptable! Do you know what 'Demons' Did. Do you know what they do?" Jariya tightened his grip making me squeak in some pain.<br>"I know what they did..."  
>"There murderers Naruto! Do you want to make your parents Cry in their graves!" My blue eyes widened. No I didn't want that but this is different. It's not Gaara's fault he's a demon.<br>I looked down Not looking at Gaara's face, "N-No I don't want that u-uncle."  
>"Good because now were lea-"<br>"But I love gaara and my parents would smile not cry." I shook my arm out of his grip and slowly walked over to the angry red head, holding my arm.  
>"N-Naru...You okay..." I nodded then looked back at my uncle, "It's not his fault that demons killed mom and dad."<p>

Gaara:  
>ok... what did he just say? Whoa... one thing at a time, I was just mad Jariya for bruising Naruto's wrist, but... Demons Killed Naruto's parents? I felt sick. I couldn't meet Naruto's eyes so I'm glad he wasn't looking at me, but rather at his uncle.<br>"My parents would be happy for me!" I heard Naru shout, but I was too busy in my head to concentrate. "They would be happy I found someone who understands me and who loves me, regardless of what I am!"  
>"How long have you known him? You've only been here three days!" Jariya shouted.<br>"I met him yesterday." Naruto admitted.  
>"Naruto, this is a trick, can't you see that? He's probably luring you home so he can eat you or something."<br>"That's a lie. My dad sent us here so we can get used to living with humans in peace because we can't eat people anymore. Too many people are missing and it's getting suspicious." I said. He looked at me disgusted.  
>"Listen to me, you come with me right now, I'll move to somewhere there are no demons and..."<br>"NO!" Naruto shouted, stepping behind me.  
>"I AM NOT paying for this apartment anymore, so if you want to stay here, find your own way to live. If you change your mind, I'm taking the noon train home tomorrow, feel free to meet me there once you realize I am right." and with that, the uncle left.<p>

Naruto:  
>I burred my head into Gaara's back when my uncle slammed the door. I softly cried into his back, somewhat still torn from the remembrance of my parents. They did get killed by demons. But I was saved by Jariya. He took me in, cared for me a little but normally left me to fend for myself. And now I'm truly alone. He disowned me! Just because I love a demon. There's no way I'll leave gaara to go back home with my uncle. To the place where I got hated for being half fox and for being a orphan.<br>Gaara turned around, so I was now in his chest, he wrapped his arms around me tight. As if saying it was all right. But is it really all right?  
>I'm with the one I love, he loves me back. But where will I live? I can't get a job. Well unless they have places for people to cosplay. So they would think my ears and a tail were just a costume.<br>"G-Gaara...I'm sorry..." I cried into his chest. I seriously was sorry. Now because of my ex-uncle there was all this drama going around.

Gaara:  
>I didn't say anything, he didn't say anything. I didn't know what to say. I brought him to his bed so at least we weren't standing, and he cried silently into my chest as he leaned on me for support. i felt dirty, not in a literal sense, but just knowing his parents were killed by some one I knew... I know every other demon on this planet, my Dad is one of the most popular of all time. I've met every one at least once. I felt terrible, like a rash on the inside of my skin that I couldn't scratch at or get rid of. I kept to myself, although I understood now why he was so scared of me, or at least more than usual, and I thoughts of the odds of him falling in love with me.<br>"Wh-Where will I go?" he asked. I don't know if he was asking me or the gods, or just talking to himself. I really didn't want to offer him staying at my house after what his uncle said about me luring him there.  
>"Well, my house is always open. My brother and sister can be a handful, but at least it's something until you get back on your feet." I offered anyway. Maybe knowing he had a place to fall back on would help ease even a tiny bit of his fears.<p>

Naruto:  
>I stopped crying to think just a bit. Staying at Gaara's? Would that be alright? I wouldn't be alone but I don't want to be a burden. But then again...there was the thought of being with other demons. Would that be alright? Would they be like gaara and be sweet and protective? Or would they be like all those other demons who...I wish I could stop thinking of all the other ones in the world. But I know that not everyone is like gaara.<br>"That's it you want to Naru..." He asked as if he knew what my inner battle was about.  
>"I-I want to its just...I w-wouldn't be a burden would I?" I asked. I know that if anything would happen gaara would protect me. Or I think he will protect me.<br>"No. You will never be a burden Naru." He whispered.

Gaara:  
>Naruto grew quiet again. about now, my hunger was more prominent. I had to eat, it was killing me. "I'm going to go make something to eat ok?" I said. Two reasons, one I needed some time to think to myself, and second, I was getting really hungry, and Naruto could probably use something to eat as well. I cooked up some chicken parmesan I bought earlier, seeing as we'd have to eat most of this stuff before the apartment was sold. Naruto didn't move from his bed, I let him think this all through. It was a big decision to move in with me.<br>When the food was ready, I brought the plate to Naruto's room, so he didn't have to leave his bed. We ate in silence, it wasn't awkward but more of a silent agreement that we wanted to be near each other, but we didn't have anything to say yet.  
>"I'll come live with you. I don't know what other choice I have." he whispered finally. I gave a smile to say that it was all going to work out.<br>"I love you." I told him.  
>Naruto smiled. "I Love you too... your... never mind." he stopped himself and closed his eyes.<br>"You know I hate that. You can tell me anything." I said to him.  
>"Your sister and brother... will they like me?"<br>I sighed. How to tell him this. "Don't worry about them. Most of the time they will try to avoid you, just because of your smell. Better safe than sorry. But they won't mind."

Naruto:  
>I looked at gaara, who was now slowly eating, as if thinking of something. So they would try to stay away from me? What if they didn't? What if...you know what? I'm just going to hope that Gaara will protect me. I'm positive he will.<br>"Y-You would protect me r-right." I said weakly. I know how I sounded and I sort of hated how I acted like a child sometimes. Looking up to gaara as if he would always be there. Being a super hero or my knight in shining armor.  
>"I love you. I'll always protect you." He kissed my lips softly, "Now finish your food."<br>I nodded, my tail softly swaying side to side. I was happy. I blushed as I finished eating knowing well that gaara was watching me.

Gaara:  
>His tail was so cute. It was wagging lightly between us on the bed, I had finished my food, and now I was watching him eat, and absentmindedly stroking his tail. He gave a satisfied purr that came from deep in his chest, almost like a hum. I smiled when I realized it was from the light touches I was giving his tail. Is it really THAT sensitive? I pet it a little harder, giving it more pressure as I stroked the fluffy thing.<br>He giggled as he let out another purr. "Stop." he giggled, blushing, he moved so he was straddling my legs, sitting on my lap. I was leaning against the wall. It would be good for his self esteem to do some things by himself, so I made no move to kiss him, waiting for him to kiss me by still stroking his cute tail.

Naruto:  
>I blushed when gaara first put his hand on my tail. Lightly stroking it, causing me a slight pleasure. I purred and my ears slightly wiggled. That small purr caused gaara to smile and rub my tail slightly harder, petting it.<br>I had to stop myself from a small groan of pleasure and giggled instead, letting out another small hum, "Stop." I laughed. I blushed and moved so I was on Gaara's lap. My legs on either side of his thighs. His back was against the wall and I looked into his eyes. His hand still softly petting my tail,  
>my ears twitched in pleasure and I looked into his eyes. He softly smirked as his other hand started to softly rub my side. I shuddered in enjoyment.<br>"I love you gaara."  
>"I love you too Naru." He smiled and I leaned forward, feeling Gaara's breaths. He didn't stop stroking my tail as I lightly feathered a kiss to the corner of his lips. Finally I fully placed my lips on his. Gaara automatically responded by kissing me back, and I smiled.<p>

Gaara:  
>we kissed for a few minutes, before I had to stop and catch my breath. It sucked; I would have loved to kiss him for longer. He looked at me in the eyes questionably, barley touched by the windedness while I was panting like I just ran a mile.<br>"I'm out of shape sorry. I was a troubled kid, and although I quit smoking, my lungs are weak." I explained. He didn't say anything about it, but he kissed my lips again slightly, and began to nibble on my neck, much like I did before. I noticed that since he had no experience with this sort of thing he was just copying what I had done. I figured I'd wait to see what he would do next once he ran out of things to copy from me. I moaned when he found one of my horny spots just under my chin. Surprisingly, instead of just licking at my spot, after I moaned, he sucked on it, causing me to start to harden up downstairs.

Naruto:  
>I blushed after we kissed a few minutes. Gaara pulled away from me and I stared at him questionably as I looked at him. Did I do something wrong? Gaara just shook his head and explained that he was a 'troubled kid' which just meant that he used to smoke. I wondered why he started in the first place but I didn't want to ruin the moment, which seemed to happen ALOT.<br>Again I'm not that...experienced with the kissing thing. So I will admit I am going to copy gaara a bit. I blushed as I kissed his lips softly again before I gently began to nibble and kiss his neck. I didn't want to hurt him like I did before. Every once in a while I would softly suck on a spot, as I traveled down his neck and collarbone. Gaara was still holding my side as I slicked my tongue on his pale skin.  
>My blond hair, I guess lightly tickled his cheek as I hit a certain spot. Gaara's hand stopped his motion on my tail and he throated a moan. At first I didn't know if I hurt him and I was going to stop but then I noticed how his breathing had slightly hitched and I tested it again. I sucked it lightly this time causing gaara to moan and shiver again.<br>Does he like it there? Is that his pleasure spot like my tail? I blushed and softly nibbled that spot again. A groan of pleasure was heard again and Gaara's grip on my side slightly tightened. I moved around in his lap slightly causing him to moan again. A blush lightly painting my cheeks.

Gaara:  
>Oh he moved, his hips brushed against my hips and I moaned. I wonder if he knew I had a slight hard on by the blush on his face. My grip on his side must have been hurting him by how tight I held it and I loosened it. He looked confused as to why I let go. I had a notion to sit on my hands so I wouldn't hurt him in anyway, but I promised myself I would be gentile.<br>"Don't do that." I asked softly.  
>"Do what?"<br>Oh, he was asking for it. With a deadly smile, I pushed my hips against his in a quick grind and a self moan erupted out of my throat. "That." I smiled, doing it again unable to help myself. The first time he squeaked in surprise but the second time he mewled along with my moan.  
>He looked at me with confusion, probably wondering why if I didn't want him to do it, why would I want to do it. I sighed and kissed his neck so I wouldn't have to look in his eyes. The poor uke was probably so confused!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8 A Real Relationship?

Naruto:  
>Why did he moan? All I did was move! And then he stopped his grip on my side. I looked at him confused. I liked the way his grip was. It assured me that 'this' was all not a dream. Even if he made that clear before. But also it allowed me comfort as in he was somewhat claiming me, being possessive.<br>He asked me not to do that. But do what? Not kiss him?  
>"Do what?" I asked softly, my ears twitching in confusion. Gaara wasn't making any sense! Suddenly there was movement causing me to be slightly lifted as gaara pushed his hips with mine. I blushed at the moan that followed from his throat, "That." he smirked.<br>The red head did it again, this time causing a friction that made me softly groan but not as loud as Gaara's moan. I looked into Gaara's eyes. Why did he do that? He just told me not to and yet... Gaara sighed and began to kiss my neck. I put my arms lazily round his neck, which I could do now since he was working on my neck.  
>I blushed and softly mewled as my tail swayed over Gaara's hand, wanting him to pet me again.<br>He smiled and began doing as instructed.  
>I blushed again and moved slightly on his hips again, for a new position, causing a moan to erupt from his throat, causing vibrations on my neck causing me to groan in reaction.<br>"G-Gaara. I l-love you..."

Gaara:  
>"I-I love you too, but unless you want me to take you right here right now, I suggest you stop moving like that." I didn't want to scare him, but he needed to know the dangers of teasing me.<br>"Take me?" the question didn't sound like he was scared, but rather that it had a pleasant meaning, and in truth it did, but Naru wasn't ready to go all the way. He didn't know what take me meant, and it sounded like he wanted it.  
>"Go all the way?" I re-phrased, trying to word it so he'd understand. He looked at me questionably. "I don't want to have sex with you Naruto." I made myself say. Then I realized my mistake, now he'd think I didn't want to have sex ever, I wanted it, he just was not ready. it was too stressful of a day to do it anyway. I'd have to wait until he fully trusts me, and when things have settled down, so he isn't influenced by any negative emotions and wakes up the next morning thinking 'what have I done?' Once you go through with it, you can never go back. It a touchy subject and can deal out emotional scarring, which I won't want for my uke. But how to fix my mistake?<p>

Naruto:  
>My eyes widened at the words. Don't want sex? I blushed, when did it get to that point in the first place? I thought we were just kissing...<br>I looked at Gaara, he had just the smallest blush on his face that just barely made his pale skin have some color. He was calmly breathing staring right at me.  
>But...he said he didn't want to have sex with me, even if I knew I wasn't ready for that myself. Does that mean never? Am I not good enough for him?<br>He says he loved me but if he doesn't ever want to have sex with me then...is he embarrassed by me? No that can't be it.  
>How did I even begin this war in my head!<br>"S-So n-never..."  
>"No not 'never'" gaara sighed, looking deep into my eyes<br>I could tell he wasn't lying. But why does my head always have to come up with the worst possible situations! I kissed him softly on the lips then softly put my head on the base of his neck.

Gaara:  
>"I'm sorry, but the way you're moving... if you're not careful, I might move faster than what's good for you. Besides, it's too early in our relationship. Let's take this one step at a time ok? I mean, you're already moving in with me and we only met yesterday! I don't mean it as a bad thing, I'm thrilled. I just don't want you to be overwhelmed by anything. We have all the time in the world to create a strong healthy relationship." I explained.<br>"Oh..." Naruto seemed to be thinking, mixed between two emotions, I could tell by the look on his face. "does that mean... we are... together then?" he asked.  
>"If that's what you want, then yes. Nothing is set in stone, we can do this at your pace, when ever your ready, I'll be here for you no matter what." I kissed him on the forehead. My problem really started to bother me, restricting my movement. "Naru, can I use your shower real fast?" my clothes were filthy anyway, and I had a change, so might as well get clean for new clothes.<br>"It's cold. I tried taking one yesterday morning." he said with a pout.  
>"That's perfect." I said, it would be fine for my purposes.<p>

Naruto:  
>I sighed at some relief. So he doesn't hate me and he isn't embarrassed about me. He's actually looking out for me. Which makes me extremely happy. But at the same time it makes me think about what we are. We said we loved each other and we already shared our first kiss and many other kisses after that. Now I am moving in with him and we both know each other's pleasure spots. Are we really a couple? I mean are we really a NORMAL couple?<br>I know I feel different around gaara and I hope he feels different around me.  
>"Whenever you're ready, I'll be here for you no matter what." He kissed my forehead and I softly smiled. I love him. It doesn't matter if we're a 'normal' couple we're together. When I was lost he found me, when I was sick he helped me, when I love him he loves me back. We will work. I'm positive<br>Gaara asked me to take a shower and I slightly shuddered in remembrance of how cold the water is. I don't think I've taken a warm shower in a week.  
>I told him it was cold but he just smiled saying it was perfect. Why would a cold shower be perfect?<br>Shrugging the thought away I slowly got off of gaara, not really wanting to be away from him.  
>He kissed my lips softly one more time.<br>"I'll be out soon." And he snuck away to the bathroom, taking some clothes with him along the way.

Gaara:  
>It was cold. I mumbled some words that would put a sailor to shame, but it worked. Good thing it was cold too, because in my shower when I try taking a cold one I'd chicken out and turn up the hot water until it scorched my skin and steam fogged out the top and rendered all the mirrors useless.<br>By the time my problem was gone and I'd gotten my hair wet, I got out. One it was freezing and two, I really wanted to get back to Naruto. Putting on my clean clothes, I walked out to see him dozing off to sleep. I wasn't surprised. He was nearly asleep when his uncle interrupted us, and there is no way to tell if the hypothermia is really gone.  
>Regardless, I snuggled into him for a nice nap. I didn't sleep often, but I didn't have any bad dreams last night, and I'd stay up all night worrying about him. I figured I'd get some shut eye.<p>

Naruto:  
>Once gaara was gone all my sleepiness came back to me. I could barely keep my eyes open. The echo of the water from the shower was soothing and calmed me more then what I already was. My breathing was slow and steady and I turned to my side, ignoring the slight pain on my skull. In truth it barely hurt anymore but everyone in awhile it would throb.<br>Closing my eyes I decided to sleep. I'm pretty sure that gaara will be done soon.  
>At some time I heard the water shut off and some shuffling of clothes. I wanted to get up, to be awake when he came out, but I was so tired.<br>My red head, yes I said my, came out silently drying his hair. I could picture a soft smile on his face as he scooted into the bed next to me His arms wrapped around me while I started to fall asleep. I assumed, by his calm breathing, that he was falling asleep to.  
>"Sweet...dreams gaara..." I whispered.<br>"I love you Naru."  
>"Love you too..."<p>

**AN- Told you it was cheezy. Sigh, in the future we get longer with our paragraphs and ALOT better so bear with me people.**


	9. Chapter 9 Moving in

Gaara:  
>Waking up next to my one and only was perfect. He was breathing lightly and not shivering at all, it was warm under the covers, and he seemed to be almost smiling in his sleep. I waited for him to start to stir, and I gently kissed him awake. It took a few minutes for his lips to respond to mine.<br>"Good morning Naru-pop"  
>"Morning." the blond yawned, one are stretched, the other palm to his eye as he rubbed the sleep out of it. The yawn made his ears stretch down and press outward.<br>"I'll cook us up some breakfast, I'll let you freshen up. I walked to the kitchen, and began to make bacon and eggs. In my house, we all cooked for our selves, Temari wasn't a good cook but she knew how, kankuro could only use the microwave and I was an amazing cook.

Naruto:  
>I had the best dream...somewhat sad but it was more on the happy sad I guess. Apparently what my ex-uncle had said about my parent's hadn't left my mind. I was there with them. It wasn't a memory to remind me of my past but it was as if I was speaking to them. Kind of cheesy I know but it felt good. Then gaara came and told them that he would protect me for a life time and then some. They smiled and nodded as if they approved.<br>I would of stayed there if I wasn't being brought out of my dream by my sub conscious telling me that a very important someone was awake.  
>I guess I was right because almost immediately a kiss was placed to my lips. Such a perfect way to wake up.<br>"Good morning Naru-Pop." If I wasn't still tired I most likely would of blushed. Gaara is so sweet.  
>"Morning..." I responded absent mindlessly I stretched and palmed my eye. The red head softly smiled and lazily got out of the bed. He said he was going to make breakfast and I just nodded when he said to freshen up. Softly getting up, the smell of bacon surrounded me that I almost wasn't able to get changed into new clothes! I had just gotten my very baggy pants on; it seemed to be the only clothes I had left when gaara came in with a plate full of food. It smelled sooo good.<br>A light blush hit my face when I noticed that I was only half naked and I quickly began to throw on a shirt, but because of my clumsiness, I got stuck and fell over onto the bed.  
>"G-Gaara! Help me!" I cursed at myself for sounding so weak but I was stuck in the arm holes and needed to get out!<p>

Gaara:  
>"Funny Naru." I said, not able to stop myself from smiling. I pulled his shirt off completely first; he stood there embarrassed, covering his torso with his arms as I tried to figure out how the shirt was twisted inside out. Then I popped his head through the neck hole and helped him get his arms through.<br>"Thanks." he muttered still a bit shaken up from being half naked. He was so not ready to get intimate.  
>"No problem babe." I kissed him on the cheek as my right hand found its way into the grasp of his left, and I led him into the kitchen. I had bacon, eggs, toast, and two tall glasses of milk waiting for us.<br>He smiled as we sat next to each other, our chairs as close as we could get them.  
>I ate with one hand and gently rubbed naruto on the knee with the other.<p>

Naruto:  
>I sat down next to gaara so we were just inches away from each other. His hair still being slightly messed up from sleeping. But I just think it made him look cuter.<br>Gaara began eating as his other hand gently began to rub my knee and lower thigh. I slightly jumped at the contact at first but then began to feel very calm at the contact, Gaara smirked and i began to eat the food on my plate.  
>My eyes widened as the flavors fell onto my tongue. This is the best thing that I've eaten since...I don't know how long!<br>"T-This is..." Gaara looked at me with a worried expression.  
>"Did I cook it wrong?"<br>"N-No this is sooooo good!" I blushed as I put more into my mouth.  
>Gaara put on a smile, "Glad you like it Naru."<br>I nodded my head.

Gaara:  
>He was soo cute. I'm glad I was right, no one had really tried my cooking before. He ate every last bite. I ate slower, I had to, my body hated human food, if I ate it too fast, my body would reject it like bulimia. I continued rubbing his thigh, I just hope I wasn't going too far, I wouldn't want to do to him what he accidentally did to me last night. I wouldn't want him to have to take a cold shower, not after he just recovered from hypothermia.<br>"How's your head?" I asked.  
>"It's fine. Only hurts once in a while, like if I touch it or move my head too fast." Naruto told me. I nodded.<br>"Well, soon well have to pack up what you want here. You can sleep in my bed, so we don't need any of the furniture." I explained.

Naruto:  
>I looked down at my food...I really am going to be living with gaara from today onward. I won't be alone anymore. I really am going to be by gaara 24 7. I softly laughed to myself. School then at his home.<br>School? how am I going to pay for it? .  
>"Naru?" Gaara asked me when I stopped eating.<br>"Yes?" I looked at him.  
>"Is something wrong?"<br>"No nothing. I was just thinking how I wouldn't be alone anymore..."  
>"You won't be alone anymore." He assured me and kissed me lightly on the lips, "Thank you g-gaara." I whispered.<br>"Okay well when you're done eating we'll begin to pack okay?"  
>I nodded my head and finished the meal.<p>

Gaara:  
>Something seemed to be bothering him. He didn't seem at will to talk about it either. I didn't want to push him to talk about it either. If it was important he will tell me when he's ready... right? Anyway, I pushed that out of my mind, it was probably a lot to take in, moving in with basically a complete stranger. I mean let's face it; he knows virtually nothing about me! And other than the fact that he's the cutes uke in the world and that his uncle just disowned him, I know nothing about him either.<br>We took a few trips to the car, he only had clothing, some bathroom supplies, the food I bought yesterday and a box of pictures and other items that he hadn't unpacked yet.  
>We shoved it all in the backseat of my car, and he sat shot gun. He'd tucked his tail in his pants and covered his ears with a hat. I so preferred him showing his ears and tail, but I understood why he felt like he needed to cover up outside the house.<p>

Naruto:  
>As I packed I still wasn't able to forget all the questions that flowed in my head. Sadly everything that I thought about were still the bad parts of things.<br>Like the whole school thing. And what about me actually living here. I don't want to live there and not do anything to help. But I can't get a job so would I clean like a maid? I can't really cook unless it's microwavable or ramen. How would Gaara's family like me? Will they except me and actually like me? Will they protect me or hurt me?  
>Damn I'm getting caught up again! Before I knew it I was sitting in the front seat of Gaara's car. Which by the way IS AWESOME! I had to hide an inner squeak from the non suspecting red head. HE would most defiantly think that I was an idiot.<br>I blushed sitting in the car while Gaara drove down the street at a calm pace. My ears twitched nervously under my hat. I want to ask gaara all of my questions, and tell him my worries but I don't want to ask too much.  
>"Um gaara..." I whispered.<br>"Hm?" He watched the street ahead of him.  
>"W-What about school..." I asked softly<p>

Gaara:  
>"What about it?" I asked calmly, sensing something was bothering him. If I was calm, it would make him a bit more confident.<br>"I can't afford it." he whispered.  
>"So? My dad is... well a noble. We have loads of cash. It'll work out fine since Kankuro dropped out. We'll just keep three kids signed up, no biggie." I shrugged. "anything else?" I asked flashing him a smile before I watched the road again.<br>"What about a job?" he asked. He obviously didn't think he could get one with an anthro background.  
>"Well, take your time with that, you don't need one immediately, I can support you until my dad decided he wants to be a dick about it, and even at that, I get a huge allowance and have nothing to spend it on. It'll last me 5 to 6 years on my own without a job. I did the math a few months ago when my dad tried setting me up with this kid Sasuke... that's why he moved me out here you know. Cause I managed to convince sasuke so give up the diet and eat a human, and once one human was down... let's just say my dad wasn't to happy and didn't blame sasuke at all. It was all my fault." I explained,<p>

Naruto:  
>I could tell gaara that he didn't really like the topic that we were on. I could tell that it was sort of a touchy situation. And who's this Sasuke? He sounds like a total bastard. And did gaara just say that his dad tried to set them up?<br>I will admit that I am sort of jealous of him. I mean gaara is the one I love.  
>My eyes somewhat dropped. I hate the feeling of jealousy. I had it when I was younger and I saw all the kids with their parents giggling and having fun. I hated it when I would see all the humans and wish that I could be normal. And now I have it for gaara, the one I love yet barley know.<br>"S-So I won't be a b-burden?" I asked him shyly.  
>"I told you this before, Naru; you can never be a burden. I love you." He took one how his hands off of the steering wheal and grabbed my hand. Lightly rubbing circles in the palm of my hand. Washing away all my nerves I blushed.<br>Sooner than I thought we pulled up to Gaara's house and all my nervousness came back.

Gaara:  
>he seemed to tense up as we pulled into the driveway. "don't worry Naru. Temari is out buying food like she does every Saturday morning, and kankuro if he's not passed out at a bar, is passed out on the couch. Yesterday was Friday, his favorite drinking day. Well be alone till noon." I assured him.<br>"Ok." he didn't seem so sure. It only took us one trip; I left anything we really didn't need at the moment in the car. He set his stuff down in a corner of my room.  
>"You can use this dresser if you want. I keep all my clothes in the walk in closet." I explained pointing to each object as I mentioned it. I motioned for him to come sit on my bed. "Come feel my bed, it's a water bed cool right?"<p>

Naruto:  
>Now that I truly have seen more of Gaara's house I know how much more differently we lived. He just acts like its normal to live in a house like a mansion. You know what? I think it is a mansion! Gaara helped me carry my stuff up the stairs to his bedroom and he put some of my stuff in the corner.<br>But me...I almost dropped my bag in the floor like that. IT was Huge! He had a large window with a booth to sit down and stair outside. He had a walk in closet, that he had said he only used. There was a flat screen across from the bed so when you laid down you could still watch it. There was another doorway with the door slightly open, showing the white bathroom. I couldn't see it closely but it looked huge just as the rest of his room.  
>Gaara sat down on his bed, causing a small swaying sound and my ears perked up. Water?<br>"Come feel my bed, it's a water bed cool right?" I walked over and sat next to him, slightly blushing as gaara held my hand. I nodded my head at his question. But the thing was his whole room was cool!  
>Before I could take in anymore gaara lightly picked me up and placed me on his lap. I blushed and my ears twitched, "Y-Your room is h-huge!" I blushed when he kissed my cheek.<p>

Gaara:  
>"Yeah, I wanted the bigger one upstairs, but Temari pulled her 'I'm older than you' act and got it. Kankuro wanted this one because the sun goes right through the porch window in the other room, and he and I had to fight it out. I won, obviously and he had to buy thick black curtains." I laughed. Naruto seemed depressed, I figured it was because of the big change in living style. "You'll like it here, its fun!" I encouraged.<br>"This is pretty epic. Your room is amazing!" Naruto stole another look around the room. I lay back pulling naruto on top of me.  
>"Our room is amazing." I corrected, planting a kiss on his lips. I let my tongue slide into him mouth almost immediately, he welcomed this with grace, and began exploring my tongue with his. I tried to breathe through my nose as long as I could, but I had to stop for air... again! This was getting annoying.<br>I flipped us so I was on top, and I began to nibble his neck. Naruto seemed to sink in my bed, he smiled at me. I moved down and started sucking on his collar bone.

Naruto:  
>I blushed as my red head began to lightly nibble on my neck, and I smiled at him softly. He moved down and began to lick and suck at my collar bone, I softly groaned and my hat fell off of my head, letting gaara see my ears again.<br>Gaara didn't seem to stop at that one spot until there was a light red mark in the area. I blushed as gaara left my collar bone to look at me in the eyes.  
>"Your ears are so cute Naru. But then again so are you." My ears twitched and I blushed at the sappy comment and pushed my arms around his neck, bringing him down to a kiss.<p>

Gaara:  
>I kissed him until again I had to stop and breathe. He seemed to really like the compliment. "You really think I'm cute?" he asked.<br>"Not just cute, adorable. I wanna hug you and never let you go. I'd give anything to stay with you for the rest of my life, and I would sacrifice anything to make you happy." I didn't know where the confession came from, but they spilled out of my mouth and it felt right, I felt whole like something in my life had just been fulfilled, like it all led up to this moment.  
>a voice in my head mimicked a video game 'achievement acquired' but I was too distracted by the way the dim lights in my room made his eyes look like deep blue seas.<br>He blushed. Naruto didn't need to say anything back, as long as he knew I loved him I could live. I began to suck on his collar bone again, my hands drifted to his hips, I rubbed gently, trying to will myself to move slow. 'too fast, too fast' I chanted in my head as my hands began to slide his shirt up, my palms and fingers outlining his body, skin to skin. His skin felt weird, like smooth but with slight indents in no particular pattern. I couldn't place it, I stopped just under his rib cage and let my hands slide under his shirt, rubbing his chest with my fingers and thumbs, like a massage. This way only his stomach was showing and he wouldn't be so embarrassed. That is, until i looked down and noticed a bunch of scars on his chest.

**AN- Thats it for now ^^ Go on my deviantart to read alot of the rest. Its scarletraven007. also read tortiny93's things to**


	10. Chapter 10 Meet the family, fun

**AN-Sombody informed my in reveiws that supposedly thisstory is against the rules T_T but technecly i dont care, seeing how technecly lemon and PWP is against the rules as well. And this is a fluff...sort of. i mean theres some smut but its light untill later. oh i cant wait to write gaaras b-day ^^ we havent got that far yet even but were getting there. **

**So thats technecly all i wanted to say. reveiw and if you want to read more chapters go to my deviantart account which is on my bio page.  
>...<strong>

**...**

Naruto:  
>I blushed as gaara told me how he truly cared about me. He'd sacrifice anything for me and I loved him. He began at my collar bone again and I softly groaned at the feeling of his small nips and licks. I thought I could never be sad again. But then his hands began to slide under my shirt and I slightly jumped.<br>'s-shit' I thought to myself. I could tell gaara was feeling around and I didn't know if I should tell him to stop. He seemed somewhat curious but at the same time scared and angry.  
>"W-What are these?" Gaara didn't looked up from my scarred chest and I couldn't look at him.<br>"There um..." I bit my lower lip as gaara began to trace each individual scars with his finger tips.  
>"Naruto." He said sternly.<br>"S-some are from when I was a kid a-and got beat up. While others..." I looked at Gaara's facial expressions. He seemed pissed. Not like I'm just mad. No he had the 'I'm gonna kill someone' face on.  
>"o-Others are from when...my parents were killed." I whispered the last few words. Not exactly liking to remember the time.<br>My ears drooped as I returned my vision back to the red head.

Gaara:  
>I felt sick. Just knowing that the scars, not all of them, at least one, of these scars came from someone I knew made me sick. An angry demon was not smart. I tried to calm down, for Naruto's sake. I would hate for him to see me mad. I counted to 10... 20... 30... A minute passed by before I could look up. Seeing naruto sprawled out on my bed, his shirt half up and scars covering his body I wanted to kill something.<br>To distract myself I tried to think of something, ANYTHING else... I had to get naruto away from me for a bit, so I could concentrate, but how?  
>"N-Naruto... I-I think you should go take a shower." not that he smells, I just needed to air out.<br>"O...ok.." he stuttered.

Naruto:  
>Gaara looked scared half to death. Even angry. And his tone of voice and the way he stuttered didn't help get my mind off of him.<br>And now he wants me to take a shower? Something seemed to be bothering him. But I didn't want to push it.  
>"O...ok." I stuttered. I lightly kissed him on the lips then slid out from under him, grabbing some clothes and left for the bathroom. In truth this would probably be the best shower I've taken in at least 2 weeks. When I lived in Jariya's apartment he didn't pay the water bill meaning no shower. And him leaving me alone without any money caused me to not be able to at least pay it. At my old apartment the water was cold and so I couldn't really have a nice long shower to. And trust me, when you have a tail and ears you want to shower to get rid of the dirt that get stored up.<br>Walking into the bathroom it took my mind off of Gaara somewhat. It was huge like I imagined. It had a shower and a tub that were separate, yet the tub could of have been used to take a shower. There was a mirror that was head to toe until it hit the counter and sink. The room was white and gold with some black and it was a great combination. But here's the best part. The holy throne. It was the perfect size.  
>Sighing thankfully I started the water to heat it up to the perfect temperature. Got undressed and walked in. Shivering in delight as it washed my skin.<br>That's when I remembered I forgot my shampoo and conditioner. I blushed at the thought of even asking gaara to bring it. I looked around and saw some shampoo. It must be Gaara's.  
>I hope he doesn't get mad if I use some...<p>

Gaara:  
>I hoped Naruto would do fine on his own. I took a walk downstairs and saw Kankuro still passed out on the couch. I took a tall glass of water and then I was able to calm myself down. I looked at this realistically, there was nothing I could do now, but if Naruto ever recognizes that person, I would tear his insides out and shove them down his throat!<br>A bit more clam now, I headed upstairs. I could hear the shower running and I looked to his corner of stuff. I noticed a bad of toiletries with shampoo and conditioner in it. I figured he must have forgotten it and used mine, I didn't care either way.  
>Well, what if he didn't want to use mine? No gaara, stop it, you're just looking for an excuse to walk in on him.<br>I blushed. Then I grabbed the bag of bathroom supplies and walked over to the door. I opened the door a crack and called "Naruto? You left your shampoo and stuff out here, did you need it?"

Naruto:  
>I blushed at the sound of his voice and my ears perked up.<br>"U-Uh no Gaara. I-I used y-yours I'm hope our not mad" I stuttered. I don't know if it was just the thought of gaara being close to the bathroom while I showered or the fact that if the glass walls weren't fogged up from the steam that he would be able to see me but I was embarrassed.  
>I could almost sense the soft smile on his face.<br>"No Naru I'm not mad."  
>I softly smiled as i ringed out my tail, "Thanks gaara..." I whispered, I was happy. I get someone I love, a nice place to live, and he doesn't get mad at me...most of the time. And now I'm going to smell like him a bit. I blushed and turned off the water. I was about to open the door when I stopped.<br>"U-Uh Gaara? C-Can you step away from the door please?" I stuttered still slightly embarrassed.  
>"S-Sure." the red head stuttered and closed the door again. I got out dried off, as much as I could, and got dressed.<p>

Gaara:  
>My bed wobbled under me in a familiar movement as I settled down in wait for my uke to emerge from the bathroom. He came out wearing jeans that were ripped and had holes in them and a pale yellow shirt that was so faded it looked like I'd it had been bleached. It also looked thin. He had his tail out, and when he realized he did, he when to go tuck it in, but I stopped him.<br>"No, you're fine in my house. I love your tail. I wish you didn't ever have to hide It." I whispered, petting his tail as if to prove my point. Naruto lifted his tail in eagerness to have it touched. It was so silky smooth! It was so soft, I wanted to cuddle with it! Amazing what some moisturizing name brand shampoo can do for a tail? Huh? I looked up at Naruto's eyes to see the familiar blush, but I noticed something different.  
>"They got your face too?" I asked. I felt a tear come to my eye; it slid down the side of my face. Naruto seemed confused at what I was talking about, and I cupped his cheek with my hand letting my thumb ghost over the scars that made whisker marks on his face.<br>"It was a prank." he said, almost crying. "They said I needed whiskers to match my ears and tail... I don't remember much after that; I think I passed out from blood loss." Naruto stammered.  
>I took one shaky breath and held him close to my chest.<p>

Naruto:  
>I forgot to cover up the marks on my face! I usually do. I guess I feel almost to comfortable. Gaara traced his thumb over them and he started to cry. No don't cry gaara please... Just seeing gaara such a way made me want to cry.<br>I had gotten used to the beating prankings and such so I learned how to hide and store away all of my emotions and thoughts. But gaara made everything come out. He cared for me like no other.  
>Gaara pulled me into his chest and I'm glad he did. I began to cry in his chest, lightly holding onto his black and red shirt.<br>"I-Its okay naruto..." Gaara whispered to me as if he was fighting back tears.  
>"G-Gaara please don't cry." I said into his chest he just hugged me tighter, "I-It was in the past, s-so no need to."<p>

Gaara:  
>"Naruto, I promise to protect you. No one will ever hurt you like that again! I promise!" I said. All my anger was replaced with anguish. It was painful to know that once upon a time my little Naru was passed out, god knows were, because horrible decided to cut him till he lost to much blood.<br>It held him until two things happened, one Naruto calmed down from crying, and two his stomach started to growl. I led him downstairs signaling to be quiet because my drunk of a brother would be a bother if he woke up, especially when you know he'll have hang over. I made us some sandwiches. We ate in silence, and not because of kankuro. It was just we had nothing to say to each other.  
>I tried to not stare at the whisker scars. But in truth, as sick and sadistic and horrific as this sounds, he looked extremely cute with them. I'd preferred that they weren't a reminder of what fucked up person did to his face, but they were really cute.<p>

Naruto:  
>When we first walked down stairs I got a quick glance at Gaara's brother. They look nothing alike. And by the way he was sprawled out on the couch he seemed to not act like gaara either.<br>We had to be quite, if not he might wake up.  
>Gaara made some sandwiches and we sat down. There was silence, not completely awkward but it's not like we could talk and if we did what would we talk about? I ate my food and again my ears twitched when the flavor touched my taste buds. I looked up at my red head and saw that he was staring at me again. I lightly blushed and my tail just lightly touched gaara. In truth we were not that far away from each other. But we weren't as close as I wanted to be.<br>Gaara silently signaled me over to sit on his lap and I nodded and smiled.  
>Sitting down on him I blushed and lightly touched his lips with mine.<p>

Gaara:  
>It felt natural, him sitting on my lap like this. Kankuro was passed out on the couch, Temari not home, we were fine right? Wrong. Dead friggen wrong.<br>"What do you think you are doing? And who the hell is that?" came the urgent whisper from my annoying sister. Her voice snapped me out of my fantasy world with naruto. I jumped at the words and naruto almost fell off my lap.  
>"This is my friend, the one I'd said to be nice to. He's going to be staying with us for a while." I was blushing like mad, but she was too busy sizing naruto up.<br>"A Kitsune? Really? And a boy too? Gaara, I didn't know you were gay baby brother. That's so adorable!" my annoying sister crooned.  
>"I am NOT adorable!" I hissed.<br>She began inspecting Naruto like she would a 5 star restaurant: looking for flaws.  
>"He's cute, but what do you see in him?" she asked.<br>"Temari, come talk to me when the wizard of oz has your heart ready." I snapped. I picked naruto up, his legs wrapped around my waist and I carried him to the hall. Then I set him down and we walked upstairs. He stayed quiet, what the hell was my sister thinking? And what did Naruto now think of her?

Naruto:  
>I rapped my arms around Gaara's neck and I softly smiled. This felt right. But then again when doesn't it. My tail swayed side to side and my cheeks had a slight blush. Everything was perfect.<br>"What do you think you are doing? And who the hell is that?" I jumped at the new voice. And since it was a girl I could only guess it was Gaara's sister. My ears drooped at her while I stared at her. For one thing she ruined the moment and for the second thing, I was nervous as heck now. I sort of wasn't sure that I would meet someone (that was awake) so fast. I couldn't speak.  
>"This is my friend, the one I'd said to be nice to. He's going to be staying with us for a while." I heard Gaara say with as normal a voice that he could muster. I tore away from the blondish haired girl to look at Gaara. His face was beat red it sort of made me want to smile, but then he said the word 'friend' and it dampened my mood more.<br>Gaara and his sister had a little fight whether or not Gaara was adorable, which might I add, He is, but then she started looking e up and down and I blushed more. To close for comfort.  
>"He's cute, but what do you see in him?"<br>I froze stiff. That's exactly what I thought. I'm not good enough for gaara. And she just proved it.  
>Gaara called his sister 'Temari' told her something back but in truth I wasn't really paying attention anymore.<br>The red head stood up, my legs wrapped around his waist and I rested my forehead on his shoulder for a bit.  
>When he set me down he grabbed my head and we walked silently to his bedroom again.<br>"I-I'm sorry for...you know. She's a complete bitch and doesn't know what she's talking about."  
>"It's okay Gaara." I whispered and he hugged me.<br>"I'll be back okay? I need to go talk to her." Gaara said a little angrily. He leaned in and kissed me softly on the lips. I kissed him back. And then, he was gone, back down stairs.

Gaara:  
>"Temari!"<br>"What?" she was trying to cook, she turned around from the stove acting all innocent.  
>"What the fuck is wrong with you? I told you to be nice!" I growled, id found out a lot of stressful shit today, and I was about to take it all out on my sister.<br>"Baby brother, I'm only trying to look out for you."  
>"I'm only trying to look out for him. I love him Temari!" I struggled to keep my voice from waking sir. sleep-a-lot in the next room.<br>"Nah-ah-ah, you don't know that."  
>"I do know that Temari. You really hurt his feelings!" I said. "He has self conscious issues as it is. Half of the people he's close to don't even know that he hides what he truly is, a kitsune, from the world. You know people accept anthro's in society as much as they accept one of us. If only they knew." I told her.<br>"So? Why do you care?" she retorted. I wanted to rip one of those blond pig tails out of her skull.  
>"He lost his apartment yesterday. His uncle didn't want him with a demon because we killed his parents. His uncle disowned him because Naruto stuck up for me, and now he had nowhere to go. Be nice to him, or else I will cut your lips off and shove them up your..." a snore from the living room cut me off. Practically steaming I walked away. Just to be a dick, as I passed my brother on the reclining chair, I pulled the lever to make it fold up. I heard a loud snore, he didn't wake up, but when he does, he won't be very comfortable.<p>

Naruto:  
>I sat uncomfortably on Gaara's bed. I could sense a somewhat darker aura erupting and I could hear some of what was happening down stairs.<br>My ears picked up Gaara defending me and his tone of voice. I could hear him coming up the stairs and stopping outside of his own door.  
>I sat silently on his bed, back the head of the bed, looking down. I don't really know if Gaara's faimily will like me. Seriously I'm an anthro, there demons.<br>Gaara took a few steady breaths outside his door then came in. A nervous smile on his face. Why does he have to pretend to be happy and calm when I can tell that he's angry and stressed?  
>"You okay Naru?"<br>"Y-Yeah." I whispered. The red head came onto his bed and sat down next to me, slightly putting his arm around my shoulder and bringing me close.  
>"You know I love you no matter what any bitch says right?"<br>"Yeah I know g-gaara. And I love y-you to." I slightly cuddled up to him and he rubbed my back for comfort. There was silence. What were we to do now? I looked up at him.  
>"What now?"<p>

Gaara:  
>"We could watch a movie?" I suggested. It would help us both calm down little. I could sense he really didn't want to watch a movie but having the TV on would help with awkward silences and possibly stop interruption from my sister. Plus, it would distract our minds, offer temporary relief from the problems we faced today.<br>Naruto said he didn't care what genre so I picked out the first movie I saw. I didn't know it was nightmare on Elm Street until after the credits.  
>I sat with Naruto on my bed, my arm around his shoulders, both of us leaning with a bunch of pillows between us and the wall.<br>It was then that I noticed Naruto had sweat on the back of his neck. About 15 minutes into it, where the blood pools out of the bed and hits the ceiling is when I knew something was wrong. Naruto looked sick.  
>He started to shiver again. My first thought was hypothermia. I just snuggled closer to him, and continued to watch the movie.<p>

Naruto:  
>A movie? I sort of wasn't in the mood for a movie. But I guess it would be a change then our regular lets pass the time with kissing. I blushed.<br>Gaara put a DVD into his player and I was curious onto what it was but at the same time I didn't care. Being around Gaara, his arm over m shoulders, me lightly leaning on him, felt good.  
>The opening credits rolled through and my eyes opened wide. A horror. Why did it have to be a horror?<br>Even though the movie just started I could start to feel myself sweat and I was shuddering softly. Blood. The red copper substance. I felt like I was going to be sick.  
>Gaara brought me closer to him and I almost shrugged him off.<br>More blood splatter and screams. My body shivered more and I couldn't look away. I wanted to but I couldn't. Gaara looked calm, although he was holding me a little tighter.  
>It took one more scare for me to scream and cuddle up into Gaara's chest, tears almost into my eyes.<br>Blood, I hate it.  
>"Naru? What's wrong? Is it the movie? I'm sorry I didn't pick it out. Well I did but it was by accident."<br>"G-Gaara..." I whispered  
>"It's okay naruto." He rubbed my back, his voice feeling slightly confused. But who can blame him. He doesn't know everything on me just like I don't know everything about him.<br>I heard the movie click off and Gaara's helping words. He kissed the top of my head, just in front of my dropped ears.

Gaara:  
>He didn't seem to be responding to me right now, so I pulled out another movie, not a scary one I made sure, and plopped it in. it was the proposal, a comedy romance.<br>We didn't pay attention to the beginning; I only had it on for the noise. The silence was getting eerie.  
>"Naruto? What was wrong back there?" I asked him calmly.<br>"I..I don't like the sight of... b-blood." he stammered, hiding his face in my chest. I stroked his hair with one hand, the other hand, on the other side of me, rested on his knee, so I was sort of turned toward him.  
>"I'm so sorry." I apologized. I didn't know. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but he shut it again.<br>"Is there anything else I should know? Like you're not allergic to anything? Or... have a rare disease... anything that I can avoid... like horror movies?" I asked.

Naruto:  
>I looked at gaara. I could see some worry in his eyes. I began to turn the gears in my head. Was there anything else? Well I know for a fact that there's a lot of things wrong with me. Like how I'm always nervous, or how I'm self conscious. Or even how I'm real clumsy.<br>But in truth nothing came to my head at that moment. Still some clouded things from the damn movie.  
>"N-No there's no allergies that I know of or r-rare diseases." I recited,<br>"But, I...I hate getting jealous and I hate when people get mad. But I mostly just can't stand it when someone gets mad at me. I'm sorry Gaara b-but I can't think of anything else right now..."  
>Well other than any thoughts of my parents that is.<br>Gaara's face turned somewhat still for a second, and then he kissed me lightly on the lips.  
>"It's okay Naru. I'm here."<p>

Gaara:  
>Great. I let the sarcasm fill my thoughts in that one word. Jealousy I had no problem with. No chance of that ever happening. I swear right now I will never love anyone else.<br>But getting mad? I have the second worse temper in my family, other than my dad. Only his temper exceeds mine. Kankuro has a bit of a temper, and Temari just likes to set people on edge, but she can stay calm in the most deadly of situations... unless you call her a bitch.  
>I sighed.<br>"Gaara?" he asked me.  
>"Hm?"<br>"You ok?"  
>"Huh? What? Yeah I'm fine. It's you I'm worried about."<br>Some noise from the TV distracted us both. We didn't turn our attention back to each other. He gave a small laugh at the TV. I finally actually began to pay attention to the movie. It was at the part in the middle where the main characters accidentally ran into each other naked.  
>"Why are you naked?" the girl shouted.<br>"Why are you wet?" he shouted back.  
>Naruto and I both laughed. I was right about the TV lightening up the mood. After the movie, I went to put in another one, only to find Naruto was sleeping on my shoulder.<br>I gently carried him to the bed and settled him under the covers. I snuggled up to him.  
>It was about an hour later; it was way too early for me to sleep, when Naruto started to move around a bit. He murmured things in his sleep, something about Minato; I caught the word mom I think. Maybe the word dad, all jumbled, then he started shouting out subconsciously "NO! The blood, there's so much blood! Too much blood!" then he became incoherent into sobs and stared thrashing around in the bed sheets.<p>

Naruto:  
>I was tired as the movie seemed to be ending. It was way better than that other movie, by a long shot. Plus gaara was warm and comfortable.<br>I rested my head on his shoulder, and I could feel my eyes drooping. And before I knew it I was asleep. In the beginning it was peaceful. Nothing. Just darkness. No dream, no thoughts, no magic butterflies or flashing color lights. Nothing.  
>But as I got more into it things started to shift and change shape. For some reason the setting that was appearing seemed familiar. Then people started to show up, tails and ears. Nobody judging me except some odd stairs that I imagined being sent to e. the looks I always got for being a kitsune.<br>I looked up from the ground, tail in between my legs, to see my mother. She held out opened arms toward me, her Fox ears showing proudly through her red hair and her tail swaying side to side.  
>"Naru." She smiled and I ran into her arms. My dad appeared soon after. Unlike mom and me he was a blond neko. I laughed when he tickled m stomach and kissed my forehead.<br>I smiled brightly. Everything was fine when I was with the. I wasn't effected by the stairs nor did I care what everyone would whisper about my mother and I.  
>I was happy.<br>But then, there were screams coming from different sides of me. My mother told me to close my eyes as I felt the motion of her running.  
>"Minato! No come here you can't-"<br>"I got to help them Kushina. Just save Naruto."  
>"But-"<br>"No Buts. Now Naruto. Open your eyes, "My dad said calmly. I obeyed only to notice we were somewhere slightly dark, "I love you Naruto, take care of your mother if...if something happens alright?" he kissed my forehead, and even though I didn't know what was happening I knew something was wrong really wrong. What was going on? Why were we being separated? I began to cry lightly.  
>"I love you Naruto."<br>"D-Dad..." I breathed out, "I love you to." And with a final kiss to me and my mother he was gone, running back to where some screams were heard.  
>I looked up at my mother, she was crying.<br>Before I could think we were running again, or she was running again. Sometimes swearing then looking at me apologizing. She muttered something like, they can smell. They can smell fear. But even if we were not to be afraid I could guess that whatever it was they could smell everything.  
>"Naru, it's okay baby were okay." My mother's voice was crackly.<br>"M-mom..."  
>"It's okay. Really it will be o-"<br>Before she could finish there was blood splatter and a light painful scream.  
>"Mom!" I screamed out. Blood. red. It was covering her body. No this...this can't be happening! She can't die she...<br>"Naru...I love you. Run!"  
>"No mom!"<br>There was a shadow creature. I couldn't really see. But he had red eyes and black long hair. everything else was faded but I couldn't care less. I was horrified and I could hear the screams still erupting around me.  
>Make it stop, make it stop!<br>"Run!" My mother said again but I couldn't move. I was horrified. What is that! It slowly started to come to me but before it got there it was kicked to the side.  
>"Naruto, Come now!"<br>"But mom..."  
>"She's already dead!"<br>"J-Jariya...She...she can't be she's..."  
>"Naruto. She's dead. But she wanted you to be alive!"<br>"But dad said to protect her he said to pr-"  
>"She's dead, your fathers dead. I'm sorry this is rough but the demons getting back up."<br>My eyes widened. Demon... I looked at the thing on the ground, licking the blood off of its fingers.  
>Jariya picked me up and put my over his shoulder, quickly running away. But I couldn't stop crying. Why would they do this? How could they do this? Demons...<br>"Na-"  
>My ears perked up at the familiar sound. "Nar-o"<br>"NARUTO!"  
>My eyes shot open for me to feel tears streaking down my face, Gaara holding me close to his chest rubbing my back slightly.<br>"Naruto please wake up. Just please wake up!" He screamed, his voice filled with anguish.  
>"G-Gaara..." I whispered out.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11 First breakfast then hospital

Gaara:  
>"It's ok Naru, I'm here, I'll protect you. Calm down." I was saying it more for myself then for him. He seemed shaken up, and I was shaken up a bit too. I don't think I could sleep now without seeing the horror of naruto in pain. I didn't want to pry; I knew what the dream was about. His mom and dad, but what happened? Why was it so horrible for him?<br>"I-I'm ok now." he gave a shudder, from the memory. I held him close.  
>"W-what happened?" shut up Gaara just - shut - up! I chided myself.<br>"I-It was... a memory." he admitted to me. I pieced two and two together.  
>"Of the night your parents died?" I confirmed. He nodded. The last thing he wanted now would be a demon comforting him right? I slowly pried myself off him and sat on the bed. I didn't get any further away than that before I was stopped by small hands.<br>"H-Hey? Where are you going?" now he seemed about to cry. Great, I'd just hurt his feelings.  
>"S-sorry... I'm just as shaken up at this as you are. I feel so..." I clenched a fist, thank god I wasn't holding his hand because I would have just broken it with the death grip. "Mad. That someone like me would have done that to you."<br>"No Gaara not like you. You're nice, at times. And sweet at others. And you care for me, like... like no one has since my mother died. And well... you're really handsome, and you're generous, offering a complete stranger to live in your house." Naruto said. At times? I knew I had a temper. This was not going to work... "And I love you." Naruto concluded.  
>"I love you to Naru. But can I ask you something?"<br>"Anything."  
>"Do you know who it was?"<br>Naruto stared at me wide eyed, then he closed his eyes as if trying to remember.  
>"I-It was hard to see. I was paying attention to the blood, it was all over her body..." he stopped to steady his breath. "He had red eyes. And black hair, it wasn't the lighting even though he was in the shadows. He had raven black hair."<p>

Naruto:  
>Gaara seemed worried as hell as he cradled me in his arms. It was as if he thought I was in a mood to kill myself. I shuddered again and kept gaara close.<br>He seemed to know what it was about without me having to say anything. I must wonder if I said things when the dream happened.  
>But gaara comforted me and I knew I would get better if he was next to me. But right as I thought this he began to leave. I panicked and grabbed his shirt, "H-Hey? Where are you going?" I didn't want to be alone.<br>He just explained that he was shaken up. But I could tell that he was also angry. And then he proved that by saying that he just couldn't believe that a demon did that.  
>I tried to convince him that he was the best thing in my life. And I loved him.<br>"Do you know who it was?"  
>I had to bite my tongue to not cry. Why did this have to come up? The very thought of those deep red eyes made me want to vomit.<br>"I-It was hard to see. I was paying attention to the blood, it was all over her body..." I stopped to steady My breath. "He had red eyes. And black hair, it wasn't the lighting even though he was in the shadows. He had raven black hair."  
>I looked at Gaara's face to see that he seemed slightly upset and confused. "I-I'm sorry..." I whispered.<br>"Naru, there's no need to be. It's not your fault."  
>"But I am s-sorry! I-I brought more drama into this a-and I can't remember. I'm sorry."<br>Gaara slowly took my hand and rubbed it to calm me down.

Gaara:  
>It took both of us a while to calm down. I thought of who I know had red eyes and black hair. Most demons had black hair or dark hair, because it fit better in our true forms, and not the facade we put on to blend in with humans. Temari only had blond hair because out mom did. Our mom was a human, so my siblings and I are only half demon. Dad said that mom freaked out after I was born and tried to eat her that she realized we were demons and that is why she left us. He blames me for it, which is why he hates me.<br>Soon Naruto fell asleep, I was left alone to my thoughts.  
>The sun rose. I sat up slowly, trying not to wake him. I decided to let him sleep for a while longer, he didn't seem to get to sleep until late.<br>Downstairs, kankuro was up and rummaging through the fridge. "Hey man, I bought that food, don't touch it." I said. It wasn't from the money dad supplies us for food, that was out of my personal pocket. "Go ask Temari if you want eggs. She has the food money." I warned.  
>"Huh! fine." he snapped at me, and walked upstairs. I began to cook my eggs when I heard kankuro shout "DANG BRO, YOUR BREAKFAST SMELLS GOOD!"<br>"Get your own!" I shouted. But I don't think he heard me because he didn't come down and argue about it. I thought that was weird but pushed it out of my thoughts.

Naruto:  
>I slowly opened my eyes when I noticed there wasn't anyone next to me anymore. I know I didn't sleep that long, I could just tell that I hadn't by he way my eyes wanted to close again but at the same time my brain told me to wake up.<br>I could smell that gaara was in the kitchen. So I'm guessing he's cooking something for us. I softly smiled. Gaara's too good for me. I lightly shifted on his bed and sighed.  
>That dream got to me again. And this time I was with someone to see me in a position where I was way more vulnerable then regular.<br>"DANG BRO, YOUR BREAKFAST SMELLS GOOD!"  
>I breathed low. I guess Gaara's drunken brother is up. I wonder if he's like Temari.<br>I silently closed my eyes, trying to get to sleep again. I was almost there when I heard the creek from the door opening. I just smiled, thinking it was gaara coming to get me.  
>I blushed, he's always woke me up the nicest ways. Whether it was a hug or a kiss.<br>There was a slight shift on the bed. And before I knew it he was leaning over me.  
>"Oh, baby brother got a fox." I heard a sinister sneer and I opened my eyes. It wasn't Gaara.<p>

Gaara:  
>The eggs were ready, I flipped them onto a plate and got it all set up.<br>"Hey Naruto! Come down stairs I have breakfast ready!" I called. No answer, nothing.  
>hm, maybe he's still asleep. I'd better go wake him up. I walked slowly up the stairs thinking of how horrible last night had been for hm. I noticed my door was open a crack, I knew I'd shut it. Did naruto come out already? He didn't get lost did he?<br>"Naruto!" I called down the hallway. It was only because I was listening for it did I hear the tiny whimper. It did in fact come from my room.  
>"Stop moving!" I heard kankuro shout.<br>I opened the door, only to see my brother looking at naruto with an expression I knew too well. Hunger. Naruto had fallen off the bed it looked like, and Kankuro now had him pinned on the ground against the wall, one hand over my Naru's mouth, and the other holding both of Naruto's wrists above his head, so naruto had no arm power to fight back. Still, naruto was struggling hard, and kankuro had all of his weight on Naru to hold him down.  
>"Get off of him!" I shouted to my brother, grabbing him by the back of his neck and pulling hard.<br>"You can't have him! Dad said you couldn't!" kankuro shouted, turning on me. My temper snapped, I pulled Kankuro up to standing position, he dragged naruto with him. I punched him in the face, he was holding Naruto's wrist just a little too hard, and when he squeezed his hand in reaction to my painful crunch, I heard a crack, and Naruto scream.  
>The sudden noise made Kankuro release Naruto's hand, I was too mad to stop and ask if he was ok. A voice in my head knew it would be broken anyway.<br>My eyes turned yellow, almost cat eyes, it comes from not being full demon. Only full pure blood demons had red eyes, my siblings and I had yellow when in this form.  
>I didn't transform enough for my full form to take over, just enough to add some extra juice to my punches.<br>After Kankuro face looked like a lava lamp, I proceeded to bite him in the thigh. He howled in pain. I wouldn't kill him, but he started to fight back, grabbing me by my shirt and tackling me to the floor. We wrestled for a moment, as he tried to pin me down, but I kneed him in the balls and rolled him over. He punched me in the gut, all niceness aside now. It didn't matter who I was, I just hurt his ball sack.  
>He punched me until I coughed up blood, the fight had led into my bathroom so it got on the tiled floor and not on the rug. I tripped him and he fell over slamming his head on the corner of my porcelain sink, causing his head to bleed a bit.<br>"Ow!" he said holding his head. I stood up to kick him.  
>"Stop!" Temari said a bit bored. "You two, stop it! I'll call dad." she said. It was the only thing that ever got me to stop, and now that almost didn't work. The only reason it did work, is because I heard a whimper of pain come from the main part of my room.<p>

Naruto:  
>Nope not gaara at all. By my small past encounter with seeing the sleeping drunk I knew this was Gaara's brother.<br>"Naughty brother. He wasn't supposed to have anything. Including anthro's." My eyes widened at the sound of his voice. It sounded sinical.  
>I didn't know what exactly to say. Why was this man leaning over me anyway with a weird look in his eyes.<br>"G-Gaara said I-I could live here..." I stuttered not knowing if he thought I was a trespasser or not. He just smirked and I shivered. His fangs looked like they could rip through me...wasn't that the first thing I thought about gaara?  
>"You mean he's letting you live here until your his breakfast." Kankuro snorted like he just made a joke and I just looked at him a little frustrated. Kankuro leaned a bit more on me, causing his weight to feel heavier, "C-Can you get off m-me, please?" I asked innocently. He just laughed.<br>"I'm sorry, little kitsune, but I can't do that. You see my brother kind of messed up ruining everything. And I haven't had anything decent to eat in awhile. So I'm gonna teach gaara a little lesson." My eyes widened as kankuro leaned forward more whispering into my ear, "So you, cutie, are gonna be my snack."  
>I automatically started to struggle. I didn't need help explaining anything. This demon was going to kill me! Like my mom and dad...No I can't let that happen. Blood! too much blood!<br>I used my left leg and licked him in the thigh, which caused him to grunt in annoyance. I tried it again, but this time I turned the wrong way and in the end I fell off the bed, letting kankuro taking the upper hand. He grabbed my wrists roughly, causing me to whimper in pain, and he kneed me in the stomach.  
>"Feisty aren't ya?" He joked and licked my neck, I shivered and felt sick enough to vomit.<br>"Gaa-" I tried to call Gaara but kankuro forcefully clamped my mouth shut.  
>"Be quiet!" He growled to me. Not like I really had a choice. His hand was covering my mouth! I began to struggle. I didn't want this to happen. He just tightened his grip and pushed his nails in my skin.<br>"Naruto!" I heard gaara shout. My eyes widened and I tried moving around more. I tried to scream his name but it was so muffled that I don't think he heard it.  
>"Stop struggling!" Kankuro snarled.<br>My red head came in the room and yelled at the demon. I couldn't help but be slightly scared at the tone of voice. But the whole time I almost got eaten thing caused me to be more scared.  
>I wanted to call Gaara's name but before I knew it I was screaming in pain. My wrist cracked and I could feel that it was in pieces. It hurt. Badly.<br>It was already turning black and blue. I cradled my wrist. Tears scrolling down my face. Out of pain and fear. I heard sounds of pain and I couldn't help but look up.  
>Gaara was angry. Pissed! He looked like he was going to kill. His eyes had turned a goldish yellow and he was also using his teeth, there was blood. More of the red liquid. I had more of an urge to throw up.<br>They made it all the way into the bathroom where there were more cries of pain.  
>I saw Temari run into the room, she first looked at me, then the two boys.<br>"Stop! You two stop it I'll call dad." She said sternly. First I thought that wouldn't stop gaara but then it happened.  
>With my mind off of gaara all the pain came back. I moved my wrist slightly and I groaned in pain.<br>"Naru!" Gaara yelled, running from the bathroom over to me.  
>"G-Gaara...you're bleeding." I saw a scratch mark on his arm and gaara looked at it for a second but then back at me.<br>"Naruto you have a broken wrist. Don't care about me." Gaara said as he kneeled down by me. He tried to be careful as he inspected my wrist, but it hurt too much and I cried in pain.  
>"Oh I'm sorry babe." Gaara said apologetically as he lightly kissed me on the lips. But I couldn't really enjoy it. I was still scared shitless.<p>

Gaara:  
>"Naruto? We need to get you medical help."<br>"No! No, they'll recognize me Gaara, I swear." Naruto tried to cry. I shoved Kankuro out of my room, he had already stopped bleeding everywhere except where I bit him. Temari followed him with a rag to clean up the blood as she went.  
>As for my bathroom, I washed it up really quick and threw the towel in the sink. Naruto was cradling his arm, I couldn't act rash about this, it needed to be thought through.<br>Naruto seemed paralyzed looking at the blood on my arm. I gently rubbed at the blood with the shirt I just took off.  
>I pulled out a clean pair of clothes for me. Then I pulled out a pair for naruto, his shirt was too loose and thin, and his pants had holes. I gave him a pair that you couldn't see his Tail through and a shirt that would keep him warm outside.<br>"Change into these." I ordered. He tried to protest, but something told him I wasn't in the mood.  
>"Ouch!" he stopped trying to take his shirt off and held his wrist to his chest. The hand was bruised pretty badly. Kankuro! "I can't do it, it hurts." he whimpered.<br>I took a steady breath and walked over to him. I pulled his dirty shirt off his unhurt arm and over his head before pulling it off his wrist without touching it at all. He couldn't undo his pants button with one hand, so I had to help with that too. He tried to pull his pants off with one hand but it was going slow so I ended up helping out. It was putting the new clothes on him where it was hard.

Naruto:  
>No i cant go to a human hospital! they hate anthros. well most Humans hate anthros. think were just animals that sort of look like humans. were just beasts for them or...sometimes slaves. Sex slaves normaly. But Gaara didn't listen and gave me a pair of his clothes. Embarrassingly enough, I wasn't able to change my own clothes so gaara had to undress me and try to put on the clothes.<br>I stood there blushing brightly while gaara saw me only in my boxers, which were orange and black.  
>I could slightly see gaara looking me up and down, a light blush falling on his cheeks as well.<br>I shivered from the cold air and gaara shook his head out of his thoughts.  
>"I'll be careful okay?" Gaara said sweetly. I just nodded my head.<br>He first slowly put my arm through the arm hole and I kissed in pain, "I'm sorry..." He kept repeating every time I felt pain.  
>He put my head through his neck hole and my ears popped out. My arm easily went into the other arm hole. In truth Gaara's shirt was just a little too big for me, slightly hanging off my shoulders.<br>I blushed when Gaara picked up the pants and stared at them questioningly. "U-Um..." He blushed a bit more causing me to bite my lip out of embarrassment.  
>"I-Its okay, I think I c-can get them on myself "<br>He just shook his head, "No you'll just fall over and hurt yourself more."  
>I really couldn't fight with that because it was probably true. "J-just go lay town on the bed..." He whispered.<br>I nodded and did as I was told still knowing that he was not really in the mood.  
>Gaara slowly kneeled down and took my leg, causing me to shiver at the touch, "Sorry." he whispered.<br>He quickly put my pants on, causing me to blush as he tried to tuck my tail in the pants. He stopped for a bit to gently rub it to cause me to quiver in slight pleasure. When he finished I looked up at gaara to see him staring at me softly.  
>"Come on naruto. We got to go."<p>

Gaara:  
>It was chilly outside, so I grabbed my jacket and helped naruto put it on. He tried to hold back a hiss of pain, and I apologized for the hundredth time this morning. As we got to the kitchen I realized he didn't eat yet.<br>"Are you hungry? Or do you want to go directly to the hospital?" I asked. It was a stupid question, he didn't want to go to the hospital, so he stalling was the next best thing.  
>"I'm hungry." he said. It wasn't a lie, but I could tell he picked this over the hospital even if he was full.<br>His right hand was the broken one, so he had to eat with his left hand, which in fact didn't look easy to do. He held his fork awkwardly, and he didn't always get the food on it right, causing the bite to fall off before he took a bite.  
>I couldn't even look at my food, so I sat next to him. It hurt me to watch Naruto struggle, so I took the fork from him and stabbed the food on his plate, then I held it up to his mouth. I didn't want to stick it in his mouth afraid I would stab him in the lip or something, so I waited for him to tilt his head forward and grab it.<br>He blushed and seemed really tense at first, but soon it became an easy task for the both of us. After he was done, we walked out to the car. It was, in fact freezing outside. I opened the passenger door for Naruto, not wanting him to accidentally use the wrong wrist, and hurried to the driver's seat. I turned on the seat warmers built into my leather seats and then turned on the heater in the car.

Naruto:  
>I was having trouble forking the food into my mouth. I couldn't really care that it was slightly cold. All Gaara's food tasted good. The only problem was that I couldn't actually get it in my mouth! Just an inch away.<br>Gaara, in the end, began to feed me, causing me to blush.  
>When we walked outside a cold breeze flowed over us causing me to shiver. Gaara opened up my car door, and under any other circumstances I would imagine him bowing slightly as if he was a chauffeur, but I was still in pain and I couldn't really think of anything other then what happened and the hospital.<br>A demon tried to kill me. And that demon was related to Gaara. I shivered. How could this happen. I felt as if I might want to cry. Shuddering at the thought on how I was lucky to only get a broken wrist.  
>"Sorry the car will get warmer in a second." Gaara whispered. As if he thought the cold is what made me quiver in the first place. And Gaara...he saved me but he...was so mad. His eyes turned a golden yellow. They weren't horrifying but beautiful in a sense. Yet that's not what caught my attention. Gaara WAS dangerous...I know about demons from Jariya. Well some things I bet were just lies but he said demons can lose control when they're mad.<br>And Gaara looked like he could kill.  
>My ears drooped as I looked out the window. The one I love won't hurt me...I just know he won't. But why am I doubting myself? Am I really good for Gaara?...would he even want me to be in the same house that I almost got killed? Would he think it was too dangerous to be with me! Damn why am I thinking of the negatives again!<p>

Gaara:  
>What the hell is wrong with me? "I'm so sorry Naruto. I already broke my promise to protect you. Is there anything I could do to make it up?"<br>"You could not take me to the hospital." Naruto whispered after a long pause.  
>"Nice try, but I know what's best for you. Anything else?"<br>The blond fox shook his head. My poor kitsune. He looked on the verge of tears. I pulled into the hospital. He followed me wordlessly; I avoided the eyes of everyone there. The receptionist asked for my name, and I gave her mine.  
>"It's an emergency."<br>"Name."  
>"Gaara Sabaku." I said.<br>"So Dr. Tsunade?"  
>"Yes, and tell her It's an emergency."<br>"She is busy right now..."  
>"Give her my name, and tell her it's an emergency." I snarled, then I walked away leaving no room for the woman to argue.<br>Only a few minutes after Naruto and I sat down when a big busted blond woman walked out and called my name.  
>"What's wrong with you?" she asked as we walked to a room, Naruto close in tow. "You look fine." she said.<br>"My friend here broke his wrist." I explained.  
>"So, why couldn't he use a regular doctor?" she said rolling her eyes.<br>"Because, he's an anthro." I explained.

**AN- Okay i wanted to say this becuase i forgot it int he last chapter. That one paragraph i wrote about the nightmare is proably where we started writing a bit longer. not alot but whenever we would write somthing smaller than that we would apologise for it being so short ^^' But as we get further int eh series we DO get longer. way longer. soon i think we are going to past facebooks number max. -_-**


	12. Chapter 12 Hello Aunt in Law!

Naruto:  
>I stared at Gaara with shocked eyes.<br>"G-Gaara!" I screamed. Why did he just tell this person that? I couldn't believe it!  
>"Naru, it's okay."<br>"No I-it's not okay!" I screamed, tears almost in my eyes.  
>"Actually it is, um"<br>"His name is naruto and he needs help NOW." Gaara said sternly. I was shaking and Gaara began to rub my arms.  
>"Yes Naruto. It is okay. Now if you would like to take this conversation to my office." I first started to refuse, but Gaara gave me a look of 'trust me' and I followed slowly.<br>When she closed the office door I froze stiff. I felt as though I was trapped, no way out.  
>"Naru its okay, there's no need to worry. You're safe here." Gaara whispered to me. I could only nod.<br>"Naruto, I am Tsunade. And sadly, I'm Gaara's aunt."  
>My eyes widened. Not another family member!<p>

Gaara:  
>"On my mother's side!" I corrected. I saw Naruto's eyes reflect fear. "My mother was human. She left when I was a baby and no one knows why, except my dad and he refuses to tell. This is my aunt Tsunade and because she is my aunt, she knows I'm a demon. She is the other reason my Dad sent my siblings and I here. We tend to, if you haven't noticed, hurt each other when we get mad, and dad didn't want us far from emergency care. But if you wanted me to kill kankuro, I'm sure aunt Tsunade here wouldn't mind bringing him back to life." I said, trying to lighten the mood.<br>"Kankuro did this?" Tsunade was looking at the bruising on Naruto's wrist, "He had one hell-of-a grip."  
>"He tried to eat him." I explained. Naruto shivered.<br>"Your lucky all he did was break your wrist then." my big busted aunt said.  
>"Don't scare him, it was a misunderstanding and it won't happen again." I pleaded.<br>"You seemed to get out of the tussle fine." she looked me up and down.  
>"Yeah, only because Kankuro tripped and slammed his head on the marble counter. He was woozy after I bit him."<br>"You bit him? When you go home, I want you to apologize to your brother." Tsunade chastised me.  
>"What? He tried to eat Naruto!" I protested.<br>"He didn't do anything that's not fixable. Now sweetie, can I see your wrist?" she asked. Naruto nodded slowly, I don't know if he was listening to me and my aunts banter or not, but whatever it was he seemed distracted. "It's really banged up, and you'll need a cast. You should regain full usage of your wrist again, but when you get older it might cause arthritis. Mean while, I will put you on some pain killers, do not, I repeat DO NOT, let your brother get a hold of this Gaara. I have a feeling he's been doing drugs as well as drinking." Tsunade explained to me. Naruto took the pill.  
>She took Naruto to an x-ray room and got an x-ray scanned. Then she went to go pick it up.<br>"Naruto? Are you ok?" I asked.  
>"My head is spinning." he said. "I feel... feint. My head hurts Gaara..." he took in one of those breaths right before you start sobbing. I cradled his head to my chest as he cradled his wrist to his.<br>"You're so quiet." I observed.  
>"It's so much to take in, everything fells like a blur..." he mumbled his head growing heavy.<br>Tsunade came in and asked what was wrong with him. "You don't think it's a side effect of the drugs do you?" I asked worriedly, he was in fact acting high at the moment.  
>"Maybe... but it's usually not so strong... unless you're not in pain. Has he been going through a lot of stress lately?"<br>"I'd say. I mean he only recovered from hypothermia yesterday morning. And not to mention his uncle kicking him out." and then Naruto passed out...

Naruto:  
>Tsunade gave me some pain killers and I took them without complaint. But then I felt like my head began to get heavier and everything was spinning in my head.<br>Gaara asked what was wrong but I could barley respond to him. Why do I always get sick? And why does it always have to do with my head!  
>Gaara held me close but it wasn't helping me. I tried to say Gaara's name but nothing came out. I passed out.<br>Everything was black. This time there was no shifting of movement into a horrifying dream. It was just dark. The occasional whispers being heard around me.  
>'W-What happened?' I asked myself. And I listened as if suspecting to hear and answer.<br>"Hypothermia! Are you insane Gaara! how come you didn't bring him to me earlier!"  
>"I'm sorry! I was worried and I wasn't thinking clearly! I promised him I would protect him and his secret and I couldn't call the ambulance! And I dint have my car so what was I supposed to do!"<br>Silence...  
>"You really care for him don't you?"<br>"Yeah I do..."  
>Everything went silent again. Nothing, just my thoughts.<br>After what seemed to be like years I started to hear beeps. Repeated beeps over and over. I felt something warm holding my left hand.  
>I slowly opened my eyes, my red head staring back at me.<br>"G-gaara? Why am I..." I stopped talking to see my arm in a sling and my other arm connected to an IV  
>"Naru, sorry but they needed to check your vitals. Because of your stress levels and because of the hypothermia from yesterday..."<p>

Gaara:  
>"H-how long was I out?" Naruto asked me.<br>"About 2 hours. Tsunade gave you more medicine; she says it will help you cope with the stress. Are you hungry? I was just about to go get some lunch, I missed breakfast." I rambled on because I was nervous. Tsunade gave me a huge speech about how I was unfit to be taking care of another person. She reminded me that I'd killed almost every pet I ever owned. I tried to argue back saying Kankuro killed two and Temari forgot to feed one while I was on vacation once, but it's true the other 5 didn't last too long either. My dog ran away, my first hamster I ate... the second one was Kankuro's fault. My cat was hit by a car the second day I got her. My fish ate the smaller fish, and then kankuro ate him. My iguana didn't eat anything I gave it. My rat escaped, and my gerbil bit me... so I bit him... he turned a green color and died three days later. But I was young then.  
>Naruto sent me to go get food, I saw Tsunade as I walked out.<br>"I'm going to check on Naruto, is he awake?" my aunt asked me.  
>"Yeah. Be nice to him."<br>"I'm nice to all of my patents."  
>"Not us."<br>"You're my nephew, that rules over patient any day." she waved her hand and entered the room I just left. I walked down stairs to grab some food and maybe a coffee. I debated whether or not I was right for Naruto. Every fiber of my being hated us being apart and my life seemed right when we were together. But I did have a temper... and Naruto was scared of people being mad. I loved blood, sometimes craved it, and he freaks at the sight of it. What else are we opposites at? Is he too fragile to survive in my demonic family? Can I protect him? Not will I, because I'd die to save him, but am I strong enough to protect him?

Naruto:  
>I was still silent and still as Tsunade walked in. She didn't say anything and neither did I. she just checked some charts and papers, sometimes smiling, others frowning.<br>When she got to my arm I whimpered.  
>"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you." She smiled sweetly I only nodded. Silence again. Normally I would like silence with a stranger. But this women was Gaara's aunt AND a doctor. Don't doctors talk a lot?<br>"Gaara...what do you think of him?" She broke the silence, making me lightly jump and my eyes to become calm.  
>"How can I explain it...I-I love him. He's sweet, generous and t-takes care of me. He protects me as much a-as he can. And he's an amazing cook." I softly smiled as I got lost I'm my own little world.<br>"Are we talking about the same Gaara?" She joked.  
>I nodded my head.<br>"He's warm and he loved me back...but sometimes I think as if I'm not good enough for him. As if he could do better than me. An Anthro and a demon? It's like Romeo and Juliet. But this time it's just our beings that could keep us separated..." Where was this coming from? How come I'm spilling my heart out to this Tsunade person! Was I that desperate to tell someone.  
>"Well, Naruto, all I have to say is be careful for-"<br>"I hope you're not filling his head with crap Tsunade. Temari already did that before." I jumped at Gaara's voice and stared a him in the eyes.

Gaara:  
>"No I'm not." Tsunade snapped at me. "Listen, Gaara, I know you'll through a fit and a half if I say he has to stay the night, so I'll let you guys check out, but I'm going to lay down some rules." Tsunade said.<br>I nodded.  
>"No violence, the smallest thing can cause Naruto stress. the medication he is on is for depressed people, it's supposed to make you feel numb, no emotion, but I'd only gave him half so it has little effect, only to cover some stress issues. He only takes half at a time, you could take it at morning and at night, or seeing as your asleep all night, you can take it in the morning. The painkillers last 6 to 8 hours, you take two pills each time. After the six hour mark if you feel any pain just pop two more in. Be careful of the wrist. Don't baby it but don't do too much with it unless the painkillers are working well. If you have to take the cast off, like let's say to shower, don't close your fist. This is cream to help with the bruising and the swelling, just put it on right after you shower. Secondly, Naruto, Gaara told me everything that happened, which means Gaara has to stop exposing you to blood. Which means no horror films and no beating on your brother. If some accident happens, just get him clear and clean up the blood, try not to let him see. If he has any symptoms I didn't warn you about Gaara, call me. You know my emergency pager # that I always have on me. If I don't answer my cell call that. Ok? Get out of here you two."<br>My aunt can be so bossy. She had made it clear I can't beat up my brother. But that's fine, I already had a plan to get back at him. It would have to wait for Naruto to get better.

Naruto:  
>Gaara held my hand as we walked through the hospital. As if he was guiding me.<br>"Naru, you know I love you right?" I nodded my head, still feeling sort of woozy. In truth I don't know if it was from the pain pills or the depression ones. Why was I getting them anyway? I know she said it was for stress but... "And I'm really sorry Naruto. Truly sorry. I dint mean for this to happen." Gaara again opened my car door and I shuffled in.  
>"Y-Yeah I know Gaara..." I whispered.<br>We drove on the street in silence.  
>"Why am I on depression pills? I'm not going to kill myself."<br>"Yes I know that. We know that. And we told you it was for stress. If you didn't notice, Naruto, you are under A lot of stress. It's kind of hard not to notice it." Gaara rambled on, "and stress can lead to depression." he whispered.  
>I just nodded my head and watched out of the window until we pulled up to the house again. I felt nervous all over again as gaara got out of his car and opened up the passenger door for me.<br>"Thanks Gaara...For everything again."

**AN-I know its short T_T and i dont really know why its short. im not the type of person to advertise random shit becuase i dont approve of that. And i mean it when people are lik "Oh! If you like this you will looooove these on my other website!" blah blah blah. But Im not saying this to advertise anything. If you want quicker realeses and want to see other chapters go to my deviantart account which is on my Bio Page.  
>And sorry that it seems like slow updating even if we have all these chapters done. I only update this story when I update another story...which i wont tell you which. Plus i have exams so...god i cant wait till next week! End of school year.<br>**


	13. Chapter 13 Massage

Gaara:  
>"Come on, stop stalling. Kankuro will be asleep humoring the concussion I gave him." I said. Naruto started to laugh, it was a small chuckle that got bigger and bigger until he was gasping for air in my car seat. "You're slap happy." I pointed out, pulling him by his upper arm out of my car. He followed me into the house, now quiet again.<br>Kankuro was indeed sleeping on the couch. It was normal for me to do something mean, so I grabbed a clothes pin out of a basket filled with them in the corner, and plugged it on his nose. Soon his mouth popped open so he could breathe through there and he started to snore.  
>"Stupid ass." I said I headed upstairs. Naruto didn't seem that happy with my decision, I had to make everything up to him.<br>"Go relax on the bed." I kissed him on the head as I looked through a book rack filled with CD's. I collected CD's, seeing as most of my life I was alone. Music always tried to fill the emptiness. I had a romantic CD of soft songs played with orchestra and no voices. I put on the soft music and went digging through my bathroom.  
>I finally found the bottle of massaging lotion that came with some shampoo I got in one of those Chinese gift exchanges. It was strawberry scented and obviously for a girl.<br>Naruto was on his stomach, his ears in a relaxed position and listening to the calming music. I gave him a change of clothes, something more comfortable to wear for a relaxing night in bed. He blushed as I helped him change.  
>"You didn't give me a shirt." Naruto said, hiding his stomach and chest scars the best he could.<br>"You don't need one." I smiled and kissed him lightly. He kissed me back and let out a small whine.  
>"But it's cold." he whispered when I pulled away. I walked over to the furnace stat and turned the room temperature up. Hot enough so he wouldn't pick up hypothermia again.<br>I pushed him back on the bed, the bottle of lotion sat on my bedside table. I kissed him, leaning forward, my knee between his legs. He moaned into my kiss. After a minute, I stopped.  
>"Lay on your back." I instructed, going for the bottle. His eyes widened.<br>"What are you going to do?"  
>"Just trust me."<p>

Naruto:  
>I blushed deeper as Gaara told me to lay down on my back. But what totally got me was that he grabbed a bottle of lotion after this.<br>"Just trust me" he whispered making me shudder in some excitement.  
>"I-I always trust you." I smiled. The red head placed some lotion on his hands causing it to spread on his palms. Smirking he went back to my mouth and kissed me again, his knee still in between my legs, just a little bit away from my crotch. I blushed more and shivered when I felt the pinkish white lotion hit my skin.<br>"G-Gaa-"  
>"Shhhh, Naru, just relax." Gaara whispered and gently nibbled my neck causing me to groan in pleasure, while his hands rubbed my chest and getting to my shoulders.<p>

Gaara:  
>I rubbed his chest and shoulders, gently adding pressure to relieve some of the stress. I felt him relax under me, as each joint released and settled into a comfortable position. I moved my hands around his sides and to his back... the muscles there were so tight. I sighed. Years of tension was molded into his back muscles.<br>"Naru, turn on your stomach for me ok?"  
>"Kay." he said. He seemed calm enough, I lifted my body and let him turn, then I settled back down, my hips sitting on his butt. He didn't seem to mind this, so the click of the cap could be heard as I poured some more lotion onto my hands with a squirting sound.<br>I let my hands slide over his back, spreading the lotion. Then I began to rub at each area, rubbing and kneading the skin and muscle. I felt each muscle relax after a period of me rubbing, some places where so tense I had to take a break from those area's and start a new one, then I worked my way back to the top to massage the already worked out muscles.  
>I tried my hardest to ignore the scaring on his back. It felt smooth on my fingers though, but that could just be the lotion. At one point he started to purr, not a noise from the back of the throat, but a vibration from the chest. It started really low and I didn't realize it until it was really loud. The noise turned me on, but I didn't want to get hard while I was sitting on his ass because he would feel it, so I concentrated on not doing that. But soon I gave in to a bit of the teasing noises and began kissing and nibbling on his neck again. He let out a moan, temporarily upsetting the calming balance of music and purring, but he went back to the purr again right after. His breathing was slow and relaxed, but it hitched as soon as I gently bit down on the tender skin of his neck. As soon as I felt him tense and I heard the small gasp I pulled back immediately. It was a natural reaction, a loving one at that, but I was afraid I'd hurt him. I did have sharp teeth. There wasn't any blood, which was the first thing I looked for.<br>"I'm sorry did I hurt you?" my mouth rushed the words out because i was worried.  
>"N-no." he said "you only scared me. I thought... you were, I mean it was stupid to think... I mean... you wouldn't do that." Naruto said. I didn't need to hear the rest to know that he compared me to my brother. I forgive him, he's had a long day.<br>"I love you Naru." I kissed the cheek that was facing me.

Naruto:  
>I blushed as gaara started to massage me in such a way that it made me completely relaxed. At first I didn't know how Gaara was so good at this but then I thought who cares. He was so gentle and caring.<br>Gaara told me to flip on my stomach, and I was in such a sense of bliss that I didn't care when Gaara sat on my butt. He worked on kneading my back. It felt so good. Almost too good. A low groan erupted from my chest unconsciously, causing it to sound sort of like a purr. At first it was embarrassing but I couldn't stop them coming out one after another.  
>Gaara seemed influenced by this and began to put a little more pressure on it. Lowering down to kissing and nibbling my neck. This was getting almost too hard to handle. I lightly moaned, and then the sounds turned back into the purring like noises again. I could feel Gaara's breath flutter on my neck. It was calm along with mine. Until bad thoughts flowed into my mind again. Gaara lightly bit down and I tensed. Remembering kankuro and what had happened. And the way he licked me, to taste me.<br>Gaara felt my stillness and I told him how it was just a stupid idea.  
>"I love you Naru." he kissed my cheek and I blushed. I felt bad. As if I had hurt Gaara by even thinking that he would hurt me.<br>"I love you to Gaara..." I said a little sadly. I looked at him with one eye as my tail lightly touched his skin. It wasn't intentional. Sometimes it has a mind of its own.

Gaara:  
>His tail was so cute. I grabbed it after it brushed up against me, petting it and stroking it, it acted as if it wanted some attention too. Lightly rubbing the tail behind me with one hand, and tracing light feathery touches on Naruto's back with the other. This sort of gave my fingers a break. After I did this for a while I let myself concentrate on his back again, making sure I got every kink out of every bone.<br>"Feel better?" I asked with a small laugh after I was done. It was a rhetorical question, but I still got a satisfying "um hmm." and then my Naru gave a big yawn, stretching his newly relaxed back muscles.  
>I smiled and lay down next to him, but it was hot from the heat and the fact I was really trying hard on the massage, so I took my shirt off as well and snuggled in with Naruto. Chest to chest, skin to skin, and let my 6 track CD player switch to the next romantic CD I had lined up. The music sang us to sleep.<p>

Naruto:  
>I blushed as I woke up with Gaara's arms around my body. His warmth being almost radiated to me. That's when I noticed he was shirtless. Btu I couldn't care less. It didn't bother me and it didn't seem to bother him. His skin was so pail and it looked smooth to the touch. I wonder if demons get healed quickly... I moved my vision up to his face. He looked calm and his breathing was relaxed. And his eyes were a green that were light but deep. Wait...eyes? He was staring at me meaning that he was awake. My face turned deep red.<br>"Morning beautiful" he kissed my lips lightly and I blushed more.  
>"M-morning Gaara."<br>"You in any pain? You're supposed to take a pill this morning." Well in truth my wrist wasn't hurting until Gaara had reminded me of it. I nodded my head and he slowly rolled out of bed, stretching his arms above his head.

Gaara:  
>The pills he was to take were on the bedside table. I had a mini fridge on the side of my bed. I bought one to put there because if I walked downstairs in the night to get a drink, Kankuro would think I was an intruder and attack. All day you can be obnoxiously loud and he won't wake, but if your trying to be quiet, he'll hear you.<br>Anyway, I asked Naruto if he would like coke or root beer. He replied with root beer and I popped the can open and handed him the pills he needed.  
>He took them calmly, and then looked to me, taking small sips from his soda. He was still shirtless, so I dug through my clothes to find him something that would fit. After I found a shirt, he had to wear some of his own pants because the rest of mine were too big.<br>With the two of us living here, we had a pile of dirty clothes, so I took the pile to the washroom. As I was chucking clothes in the washer, I looked at some of Naruto's, inspected them. I didn't mean to snoop, honest... but they didn't look warm comfortable and they were old and tattered.  
>As I walked back in my room, Naruto was struggling with his pants. Now he had the brace on he got the shirt ok, but he couldn't clench the hand to grab the other half of his jeans.<br>"You know," I said as I helped him into the pants. "We should go to the mall today. Maybe we can get you some new clothes." I suggested.  
>"No, Gaara, you don't have to." Naruto said.<br>"Isn't it the boyfriend's job to buy stuff for his love? Besides mine don't fit you, and you don't have many yourself." I tried to convince him.

Naruto:  
>I blushed as I looked down at my hands. Yeah I guess I needed new clothes but on a regular occasion I wouldn't have any money to do so. But I didn't want Gaara to pay for me. Eyes I wanted to go out with Gaara, and going to the mall sounded like a real date, not to mention Gaara picking out clothes for me will make me happy.<br>But then again I sort of have the feeling of how I don't want him to do it for me.  
>"I-I don't know gaara."<br>"It's okay really. I told you I'm your boyfriend and I love you. I want to buy you something nice to wear." He smiled at me.  
>"W-Well..."<br>"Come on Naru."  
>"Fine I'll go. Plus it will...be sort of like a real d-date." I softly smiled.<br>"Yes!" Gaara said excitedly, I could only imagine him doing a victory dance and I giggled, "I'll make something to eat then we'll go okay?"  
>I nodded my head and smiled.<p>

Gaara:  
>Pancakes were fast and easy. Naruto sat at the kitchen table, as I flipped them in the frying pan.<br>"Uh Gaara you're a real dick you know that." Kankuro awoke from the dead.  
>"You're a lazy bastard who does nothing but watch TV, eat sleep and piss for the hour of day light you are awake to see. Wanna pancake?" I said in a nice flight-attendant tone.<br>"Yes, I think a pancake would make up for the fact I woke up with a dry mouth because someone put a clothes pin on my nose." Kankuro sat down across from naruto. I didn't turn to see how they were looking at each other because I got a pancake on my spatula and flipped it so it landed on Kankuro's face.  
>"There you go, bro." I said.<br>"Asshole." he muttered.  
>"What was that?"<br>"I said... brass mole."  
>"You better have. How's your head?" I asked as if I cared. In truth I wanted to hear him say it hurt. But no, he was tough, and just tried to make me feel guilty.<br>"I think you gave me brain damage, I'm over here muttering brass mole under my breath!" Kankuro said. So it's a game of whit he wants?  
>"Right, it has nothing to do with the fact you used to eat the led paint off the side of my crib when we were kids." I rolled my eyes. "Or that video dad has of Temari holding you and she dropped you! Or that time you fell down the stairs and got your head stuck between the railings." I teased.<br>He scowled. I set a plate in front of Naruto. He seemed to relax listening to me and my brother go heads at each other, but he was still a little tense. I didn't make my plate yet, but I noticed he was having trouble holding his fork with the cast on.  
>"What's wrong?" I asked.<br>"It still hurts to move my fingers, Tsunade said it would for a while, to wait until my pills kick in." Naruto explained.  
>"Oh right." I sat with him and helped him eat again, this time eating a bit myself just using his fork. When we finished off the first pancakes I made more, giving my brother his on a plate this time.<br>After we were done, I called Kankuro a loser, and that he better start pulling his weight around here. "I cooked, you ate, that means you clean up." I pointed to the dishes.  
>"Naruto ate too!" Kankuro protested.<br>"Naruto can't get his cast wet. Who's fault is that? If you didn't do this to him, he might have helped you, and you could have had our first pancake on a plate." and with that I left. The whole thing being said in a teasing, I'm-better-than-you tone of voice.

Naruto:  
>Gaara held my hand as we went back to his room to pick up his wallet. In truth sitting across from Kankuro began to make my head spin. I was scared but at the same time Gaara was there so I felt safe.<br>Gaara maybe didn't see it but at the corner of my eye I swear I saw kankuro smirk just a little.  
>"You ready?" He asked as I tucked in my tail and grabbed a hat to hide my ears, I nodded and he put his arm around my waste as we walked downstairs, passed kankuro muttering swears over the sin, and out the door to his car.<br>Again I sat shotgun as we drove down the street. It wasn't an awkward silence, thank god we actually talked about random things. Sometimes he would ask questions like favorite color class and other things and I would answer them.  
>But in truth I just liked the way his voice calmed me.<br>When we pulled up into a parking lot and into a parking space, he smiled at me.  
>"Just wait right there Naru." Gaara got out of his car door and opened mine for me.<br>"Y-You don't have to do that." I blushed.  
>"But Naru, yes I do. If this IS a date" He smirked softly as I got out and he closed the door. Quickly grabbing my left hand with his right<p>

Gaara:  
>It felt right to have his hand in mine. There were some awkward stares but I ignored them as I opened up one the big glass doors that are the main entrance to the mall.<br>"Ok, so what stores do you want to shop at? There is... Aropostal, Abercrombie and fitch, dillards, sears and jc penny, hot topic and... I think that's it."  
>I helped Naruto pick out tons of shirts and pants and shorts. I had to help him in the changing room because of his bad wrist, so it was time consuming. He tried on a pair of skinny jeans, for me. He couldn't tuck his tail in but he looked so adorable I told him he should get them for around the house.<br>He looked good in yellow and orange. Red was NOT his color. He looked sexy in black too. I bought him some shirts from hot topic next, one shirt I bought for me, it was a kingdom hearts two shirt.  
>We went to abercrombie and fitch, the dressing rooms were small, but they had some nice pants that Naru fit into. Last we hit sears, buying a pair of fuzzy pajama pants and a top, a belt, and a nice jacket so he won't have to take mine all the time.<br>"Ok, I think it's time for a lunch break, they have a really good Chinese restaurant, unless you want something like subway or McDonalds. then we can get some ice cream if you're up for it, maybe stop in journeys and try on some shoes if you want, and maybe we could hit some of the other stores." I said.  
>"Gaara, you're buying me so much."<br>"It's nothing. I have tons of money sitting in my bank saying 'spend me Gaara, spend me!' I don't need or want anything for myself... well that's not true. I want you, and more importantly, I want you to be happy."  
>"I am happy."<br>"I'll be happy if you let me buy you nice things."  
>"I don't deserve you." Naruto said, not sadly, but proud as if he was the luckiest guy in the world. He had that wrong, I was the luckiest guy in the world.<p>

Naruto:  
>Gaara looked happy as he picked things out for me, helped me change and I slightly modeled in the tiny changing room, he looked happy when he bought me something and when he grabbed my hand...Happy.<br>How he can be happy because of buying me things? Maybe that's how 'normal' couples are supposed to act.  
>Now the skinny jean incident is sort of embarrassing. At first I refused saying how they wouldn't look good on my or How they wouldn't even fit on me. But Gaara wanted to see them so how could I refuse? I had more trouble putting them on and I almost fell. Gaara helped me though and he said I looked cute and I didn't want to deny him...<br>Gaara and I got many stairs. Just because we were together. But I didn't care.  
>After we ate Gaara said we should get ice cream and I only nodded.<br>"What kind?"  
>"I like vanilla..."<br>"Vanilla it is" he smiled at me and I laughed. I really don't deserve him. He's the best person probably in the whole world! And I have him.  
>"Here" Gaara put a cone with a vanilla swirl in front of my face to snap me out of my thought.<br>I licked some off and Gaara smiled at me softly. I looked at Gaara with a faint blush.  
>"W-Where's yours?"<br>"I didn't get one."  
>"H-How come! I don't want to be the only one."<br>"It's okay Naru. If it makes you feel better ill share yours."  
>I blushed as Gaara leaned in and licked the opposite side of the cone.<br>"Naruto." Gaara said in a teasing voice and I took my eyes off of his mouth to his eyes, "If you don't lick your side it's going to drip and make a mess."  
>I blushed more as we both finished the ice cream, took a small kiss and then, again, started shopping.<p>

Gaara:  
>We tried on a bunch of shoes. He wanted to go for some regular brands, but I pulled him into journeys and had him try on the DC's and the vans. He didn't look good in the shoes that made his feet look big, so we tried some that make his feet look small. I got him a black comfortable pair that matched most anything we bought him today.<br>After that, I took a short trip to the car, to drop off the loads of bags while naruto claimed he would be fine hanging out in the book store for a few minutes. As I was walking to the car, I passed by Spencer's. It was too... vulgar a store for me to bring Naruto in, but he wasn't with me right now. I walked in, it was a personal favorite store for me, but most of the sex games and such don't mean much when you don't have that special someone to play them with.  
>I picked up a few; I even picked up a pair of hand cuffs just for the hell of it.<br>Quickly storing all the bags in my trunk, I hurried back to naruto. I searched the book store, I guess he thought I was going to take longer, or he was lost in his own world, but he was reading a book about relationships.


	14. Chapter 14 Books and Hot Springs

Naruto:  
>I guess we really did buy a lot because before we knew it he had to go take the bags to the car.<br>"N-No its okay I'll just go into the book store." I softly smiled as the red head kissed my cheek.  
>"I won't be long. And please don't get lost." he grabbed all the bags and went to his car, while I walked in the book store. I don't know what I was exactly going to do. In truth I don't really like to read, unless I have to.<br>And maybe I do read a manga book every once in awhile but I never really sit down and read for fun.  
>I walked down every isle, looking at the different books. Some on Vampires, others on Werewolves. And then there were some with vampires and werewolves...like that was the only kind of book to read now a days. I sighed as I passed the books on demons and into a more, how should I say it? Feminine book section. There was cooking books, drawing books, diaries maybe some girl and boyfriend survival guide books and then...relationships.<br>It's not like I was doubting Gaara and my relationship. It's the complete opposite. I love our relationship that we have. It's just sometimes I feel as if we're not 'normal'. I hate that word but it's the only way to describe it.  
>I slowly grabbed it looking both ways, as if I was 11 and trying to take a peek of porn. I mean, why was I to be a little twitchy? It's not like I'm doing anything bad.<br>I opened the pages and found different chapter titles. Like 'what is he really thinking?' and "how you know if he's just saying I love you?'. I was mostly skipping a lot of chapters, rolling my eyes at some of the subjects but one caught my eye. 'Fast relationships'.  
>It's not bad to be curious right?<br>I skimmed most of it, too many words, but one quote stuck out ,"most relationships that go fast DO NOT LAST." it read with those words actually in capitals.  
>I breathed slowly. Why did I pick up this book. Why am I even thinking that this book could be true. It's probably made by some 80 year old women in her basement who doesn't even know about relationships anymore.<br>"What you readin?" a teasing voice came from just a few inches away from me and I jumped, the book falling from my hand to the ground.  
>"G-Gaara! Don't s-scare me like that!" I blushed deep red as I looked into Gaara's eyes.<br>"Sorry, didn't mean to Naru." He smiled and kissed me lightly on the lips.

Gaara: "  
>I-it's ok." he said, frozen.<br>I bent down and picked at the fallen book which landed on the age he was reading. I flipped it over to look but he slammed the book shut and placed it back on the shelf.  
>"Did you want it?"<br>"No." he said fast and quick. I tilted my head to the side quickly, and subconsciously as trying to figure out what he was saying.  
>"Oh, ok." I brushed the thought away. He was blushing so probably just embarrassed. I looked at the book titles in the section, to try and get more of a hint to the book he had. I passed a few titles like 'How to be intimate, intimacy, and passionate sex.' "Why are we in this section anyway?" I picked up a book. "These are for boys with girls." I teased a big smile on my face. "You need these over here." I walked a bit to my left and picked up a book titled homo hormones. "Or this one.." Gay relationships. "This one sounds promising." I teased still, holding up Gay sex for dummies.<br>"Gaara! Put those down!" Naruto's blush turned beat red as his head whipped around in both directions as he shoved the books back.  
>"Your right," I played along "this makes it so embarrassing, the porn is way better, this is all statistical, now if your aiming for pleasure it's different."<br>"Gaara, stop that's so... awkward." he whined.  
>was I making him that uncomfortable? He was just so cute.<br>"Yaoi works, the graphic novels have some stimulating pictures..."  
>"Yaoi? Like manga? They have that?" Naruto asked curious. I laughed; it's been a while since I enjoyed something like this.<br>"We'd have to go to an anime convention. Hmm I'll look when the next one near us is. I'd be a great idea for a date." I kissed him on the cheek and took him to the manga section of the book store. Now I knew he liked Manga, I picked out some of my favorites. I owned most of them, but I was looking for the new chapters of a few I collected.

Naruto:  
>I was so red it was almost embarrassing how red I was. Gaara just had to tease me with...using sex! It was awkward and weird and it made me embarrassed that we the topic even came up. And then he talked about porn. I almost flew out of the store so fast that people would think I was a bullet!<br>And now Yaoi...I maybe have heard it before. But I'm not that sure. But it had something to do with manga so it can't be that bad right? An anime convention...never been to one of those either. I didn't have enough money.  
>I sighed as Gaara began to again buy me a lot of things. And this time it was manga.<br>"Gaara, you're buying me a lot again."  
>"Yes but I love to buy you things...we had this conversation before." He slyly smirked, "But this time I might get a few for me as well."<br>"F-fine Gaara." I stuttered.  
>"And maybe I should get some porn to show you or-"<br>"GAARA!" I yelled a little too loud form embarrassment. I knew he was teasing me but it was still completely embarrassing.  
>"I'm just kidding Naruto. I wouldn't do anything to you that would make you uncomfortable" he gently laughed and kissed me again. But I had a feeling that somewhere in his head he was saying "I wouldn't do anything to you that would make you uncomfortable, MOST OF THE TIME."<br>"Okay Gaara..." I blushed lightly.

Gaara:  
>I'd only push him to the brink of being uncomfortable. In reality, we were moving way to fast, in my head, I wanted it to go faster. "Hey Naru? I have to go to the bathroom, be right back ok?"<br>"Ok." he said looking through the manga titles, sometimes pulling one out and reading the back.  
>I rushed back to the relationship section, and searched for a specific title I saw before. I couldn't find it.<br>"Can I help you?" someone asked. I blushed.  
>"I need a book on how to get to know your... partner better. To stop a relationship from moving too fast." I asked. I had to correct myself from saying 'boyfriend'. He looked through some titles and handed me two that he said would work. One was more for married couples though, and the other was for two people who just met. I bought the one that applies to Naruto and myself and hid it with the few manga I had picked out already, then dashed back to naruto.<br>I smiled when I saw he was already halfway through the first book of a series I didn't own, but I watched the show.  
>"Like it?" I asked.<br>"Yeah, it's awesome." he said, lost in the world of manga. i picked up books two and three of that same one and payed for the whole lot.  
>"What do you say we go to a hot spring?" I asked.<p>

Naruto:  
>"Hot spring?" I said my thought out loud by accident.<br>"Yeah hot spring, as in a nice warm type bath that relieves stress. I could rent a private room for us."  
>Its not like I didn't know what a hot spring was, and it did sound pleasing.<br>"But Gaara...hot springs can be expensive. Plus a private room..."  
>"Naruto it's no problem. That's like the 30th time I said that today. If you are happy I will be happy." Gaara slightly sighed as he bought the books and grabbed the bag from the person, "and don't say that you don't think it sounds nice is because your face turned incredibly somber at the mention of it." Gaara smirked and my face turned pink.<br>He really can see through me. "O-Okay. It does sound nice." I responded and he smiled. Again I pictured him doing a little victory dance.  
>We began to walk out of the mall when he stopped, "Oh, I guess I should call and reserve one now." he smiled a little. I just nodded my head as he took out his cell phone and begin to call a number that he seemed to have memorized. I just blushed and sat in the front seat waiting for him to get done.<p>

Gaara:  
>I had the number on my phone, if anything ever got to stressful, aunt Tsunade always said that instead of drinking coffee, I should try to relax my body instead of exited it. Excitement in any form adds stress. So I started going to hot springs, but I'm still addicted to coffee, it helps me forget my urges to smoke, which now are very rare.<br>I pulled into the hot spring area, where the receptionist guy led us to a large room. I was going to get a medium sized one, so Naruto wouldn't feel intimidated, but they were all full, and the small rooms we'd be forced to stay close to each other. And seeing as in a hot spring, you go naked; I didn't know if Naru would be comfortable with that.  
>"Right... so I just take off my clothes?" Naruto asked nervously.<br>"If it makes you feel any better I'll try not to peek... much." I added with a devious smile and seeing as I already hat my top off, I let my pants and boxers drop to the ground, without turning back I let my body sink into the shallow water.  
>I heard the faint footsteps of Naruto walk behind me and a bit to my left. My eyes were closed as I let the familiar relaxation take control of my body. I didn't open my eyes until I was sure he was all the way in, which I was able to tell, because he slipped his grip on the wall and grabbed me around the neck to hold still.<br>I smiled as I hooked my arm around his thin waist and looked at his blushing face.  
>"S-s-sorry." he stammered, trying to move away.<br>I wanted to hold him close, but he seemed awkward so I let him explore the hot spring I rented, while I closed my eyes again. Here I was used to my own thoughts. I came to reflect my problems, and stop worrying about them. I had a tendency to over worry then get frustrated at myself which I took out on other people.

Naruto:  
>My face was flushed red as I slightly explored the area. Again Gaara went over the top and went for a bigger room.<br>But it did make me feel even more relaxed then I already was. With the warm water touching my skin, and with my ears free and my tail flowing through the water I felt even more relaxed.  
>I stopped my exploring to look at Gaara. He looked so...calm. The only look he gets when sleeping. I slowly got back to him, and sat on one of the ledges inside the spring.<br>I held my arm to my chest, trying not to move it much. Without the cast on it was more prone to turn a wrong way and hurt. But the pain pills were still kicked in so it didn't hurt as much.  
>I leaned my head on Gaara's shoulder.<br>"Just don't fall asleep in the hot spring Naru, you already got hypothermia I don't want you to get a heat stroke to." I slightly rolled my eyes.  
>"I won't. I-it's just that t-the water feels so amazing."<br>"Yeah, it calms me down too."  
>I had to giggle at that, "You almost are never calm unless y-you're asleep."<br>"I'm calm with you."  
>"When you're not worrying about me hurting myself or getting sick."<br>"True but that's because I love you and care for you a lot." He said while kissing the top of my head.

Gaara:  
>"You're too good for me Gaara." Naruto purred, scooting a little closer, trying hard to use his left hand and not his right.<br>"You say that a lot, but you're wrong."  
>"Y-You think so?" Naruto sounded as if he doubted that.<br>"Well, think of it this way, if you were a human, I would have never told you I was a demon, never have brought you home, and we could have never had a relationship. Maybe not bringing you home would be a good thing, but I wouldn't have done it if I knew my brother was that stupid." I explained to my uke.  
>"I guess you're right." Naruto said a bit happier.<br>"Now that we are on the same page, I want to ask you something... do you think we are moving too fast? I mean, something's weren't us, like the fact you had to move in with me. I love you, but... I don't know much about you." It was hard to admit.  
>"Maybe. I don't know much about you either." Naruto admitted.<br>"Maybe we should talk. I already love you, nothing can change my opinion of you, so feel free to tell me anything ok?"

Naruto:  
>My heart was beating fast. This was the perfect time to tell gaara things that I've been thinking. All my worries but...He said it wouldn't change his feelings on me but at the same time I don't want him to think of me as a whiney baby.<br>Or worse, him getting some ideas because of them. Like the thought on how Gaara might not think it would be safe for me to be with him.  
>But...maybe I could not really talk about that. Well not just yet.<br>"L-Like what?" I stuttered, "We already talked about the little things o-on the way to the way to the mall."

Gaara:  
>"Yeah but... I mean like the big things. You said you had a fear of blood, any other fears? Claustrophobia? Any worries? Anything I can do for you? Anything you want me to do? I mean, you seem like a quiet shy type of person on first impression, but... it seems like there's more to you than that. I mean, just like there is more to me than the quiet goth dude who sits in the back of the classroom." I explained. "I just don't know what."<br>"Well, I don't know what to tell you." Naruto said.  
>I got out of the pool of water and walked to my clothes, I had tucked the bag with the book I bought into my coat pocket and I sat back down next to Naruto with it.<br>"What's that?" he asked, trying to read the title over my shoulder.  
>"A book on how to get to know your partner. I was hoping maybe this would help us slow down our relationship. not that I don't want to go fast but because... I know fast relationships don't last." I opened the book to the first chapter, skipping the introduction.<br>"Ok, um let's see... blah blah blah... here we go, try asking you partner 20 questions, if need be set boundaries you don't want the other cross with each question. Tell truthful answers, or tell your partner you're not comfortable with answering that question yet. It's best to be truthful and honest when starting a relationship to avoid it ending badly later. When your partner supplies the answer to the question you asked, answer your own question for a reward and to avoid repeating questions. You can exceed 20 questions if you wish, or have less than 20, depending on how much you want your partner to know." I read.  
>"Sounds easy enough." Naruto said.<br>"I don't think I have any boundaries, do you?" Naru shook his head. "Ok then, I'll go first ok... um, let's start with something simple... favorite color?"

Naruto:  
>"hmm," I stalled. Did I mention I'm completely indecisive? "I...I guess I like orange. But there's also yellow, dark blue and black...but yeah orange in my favorite" I smiled softly blushing.<br>He smiled lightly, "And my favorite color is red." he said, "Favorite school subject?"  
>"I like...writing I guess."<br>"Biology." Gaara stated, "Favorite food"  
>"Ramen!" I screamed without hesitation. Gaara lightly giggled. I coughed a little to hide my slight embarrassment, "A-And yours?"<br>There was slight silence. Was it that hard?  
>"I would have to say..." Gaara looked away from me for a bit, "Steak." I just nodded.<br>"Favorite animal?" he asked me.  
>"um...I guess I like froggies." I said a little childish and Gaara chuckled. "W-Well what do you like."<br>"Right now I like, no, love cute little foxes." I blushed.  
>"N-Not now then. What d-did you like before?"<br>"I guess I liked raccoons." I giggled in my fist and he looked at me a little oddly, "W-what's wrong with liking raccoons?"  
>"Raccoons are cute."<br>"No they're not. They're creatures of the night that are sly."  
>"And are fuzzy and cute." I kissed Gaara lightly on the cheek. He didn't say anything in return but his face lightly turned more pink.<br>For about another 20 min we talked to each other, saying different secrets and telling each other about something form our life. When we ran out of ideas we looked in the chapter of the book and found out that they had some ideas as well.  
>But soon we were beginning to feel flushed and got out of the hot spring, Gaara going first, then me after.<p>

Gaara:  
>I politely went to the bathroom when I saw Naruto hesitating in getting out of the hot spring. When I came out, he had managed to get his pants on, and was contemplating on whether he should put his shirt or cast on first. It would be easier to put on the shirt without the cast, but he could hurt himself. I put the cast on and helped him with the shirt afterwards.<br>We were only there for an hour, not even.  
>The man at the front desk new me by name, entering it in the computer, clicking on the price and time and then telling me to scan my card.<br>"See you on wed Gaara." the male smiled. I normally went there every Wednesday.  
>"ok." I smiled. Naruto and I walked hand in hand out to my car. I let Naruto pick the CD's he wanted to listen to on the way home, it was a half an hour drive. He picked up my green day CD's.<br>"What's your favorite song by Green day?" naruto asked me, as if deciding which CD he was going to listen to by my favorite.  
>"Boulevard of broken dreams... and holiday... and know your enemy." I couldn't pick, honestly.<br>When we got home he seemed tired, but he helped me carry in some bags one handed. I got the rest and locked up my car.  
>"Buy enough?" Temari said as we walked in.<br>"No, we bought more but it didn't fit in the car, I had to leave it there and go pick it up tomorrow." I lied in a perfectly straight face.  
>"Gaara are you serious? You guys have school tomorrow!" Temari shouted at me.<br>"Oh yeah, and Temari, the word gullible is written on the ceiling." I commented. She looked up then looked at me confused, then she realized every word out of my mouth since I walked in was a lie. Naruto giggled as he made an exit up the stairs.

Naruto:  
>We put the bags in the corner with my other old clothes.<br>"We got to put that stuff away sooner or later." Gaara sighed as it had turned into a large pile.  
>"But not now..." I yawned, "I'm to tired." I said sleepily. I wasn't faking it. I was just completely drained. We went to the mall for like hours then to the hot spring until it was late at night.<br>Gaara hugged me sweetly.  
>"We can go to sleep after you take your medication." He said and I slightly groaned. Taking pills is annoying, even if they are supposed to help me.<br>"Awww, Naru, don't complain. There to help you." Gaara let go of me to go to his bed side table to get my medication. Then he got a water from his mini fridge and handed it to me. I sat at the edge of his bed and swallowed them whole, chugging the water afterwards.  
>"That's my good Naruto." I heard Gaara's teasing voice and I rolled my eyes.<br>I stood up from the bed to take back the comforter and lay down, signaling gaara to do the same.  
>"No pj's?" He asked.<br>"To tired t-to change." I stuttered, "Come on Gaara I'm getting cold."  
>The red head nodded, sliding into the bed, the sound of swaying occurred and I smiled as I cuddled into Gaara's chest. He put his arms around me and I blushed. I'm not sure if Gaara fell asleep but all I knew was that I was tired and I fell asleep...<p>

**AN-Just so you know. We do both think before we write and ask each other if we should do somthing...sometimes. But most talk is about what exacly chould the storyline be for the plot and stuff. Update more another time!  
>PS.<strong>

**For some reason she loves the line  
>"Raccoons are cute."<br>"No they're not. They're creatures of the night that are sly."  
>"And are fuzzy and cute." <strong>

**Dont ask me why.**

**Reveiws would be greatly appreciated.**


	15. Chapter 15 School, Gossip, Bullies Oh My

**AN- Yeah i know short chapter but next two are a bit longer. Anyway Reveiws would really be liked T_T if anyones actully reading this. Oh you know who you are.**

**...  
>...<strong>

Gaara:  
>My alarm clock was set to go off to my ipod music on Monday through friday, and for once I was happy to wake up. One, I didn't have any bad dreams. And two, I couldn't see my kit with my eyes closed. Naruto was groggy from my alarm clock. His hair was messed up and his blue eyes looked dull in the light coming from my ihome.<br>"Good morning." I said sweetly.  
>"Do we have to go to school?" Naruto asked tiredly.<br>"Yes. You've only been there one day." I tried to reason.  
>"Can I sleep a little longer?"<br>How can I say no to that? "Sure." I got out of bed and stretched.  
>"It's too early to go to school." he complained, snuggling into the covers to make up for the lack of my warmth. I pulled out some clothes for me and pulled them on, and then I did the same for Naruto, laying his clothes on the bed. I walked into the bathroom and shut the door before I turned on the small lights. The big lights would blind me in the morning. I fixed my hair, it had dried wet last night, so I had to brush it and put some gel to make it spike easily. Then I processed to wash my face and hands, and brush my teeth.<br>Naruto still had about 10 minutes of sleep while I cooked omelets and toast for the two of us.  
>Back up stairs, I had to wake Naruto, help him into his clothes, and I told him to brush his hair and teeth while I finished up breakfast. I set the table, and got our drinks ready just in time for him to come slowly down the stairs.<p>

Naruto:  
>I groggily walked down stairs. It's not that I hate mornings exactly...I just don't like waking up. And now I was going to only be with Gaara half the day because he wasn't in all of my classes.<br>"Morning sleepy head." Gaara smiled as I sat down at the table, head easily resting on my right arm.  
>"I guess you're still tired." I gave him a half hearted "um hum" as he sat breakfast in front of me. The smell woke me up a little more and I softly smiled.<br>"H-How come...you're not tired." I yawned as I grabbed the fork in a death grip with my left hand, trying hard to stab the day lights out of the egg omelet, to get at least enough on the fork and awkwardly put it in my mouth.  
>"I'm sort of used to waking up early. Never really had good nights where I slept often. But since I now have been able to sleep good I feel more awake than normal." Gaara sighed as he saw me struggle and he pushed his plate closer to mine, along with his chair.<br>"You don't have to feed me Gaara." I said knowing that that is what he was planning to do.  
>"But I hate seeing you struggle. Plus I think it's cute when I feed you." Gaara said softly. I just agreed with him as he began to feed me like he's been doing, but at the same time he ate his as well.<p>

Gaara:  
>It was so cute to see him eat. Sadly though, we had to eat fast and get in my car for school. I helped him put his hat on, his ears twitched uncomfortably. He grabbed his bright orange back pack and I grabbed my red one, and we placed them in the back seat of my car. Now in the light, I appreciated what Naru was wearing, a yellow muscle shirt with a black short sleeved shirt under it. He also had on his new jacket I bought him, which was orange, and had white fuzzy fuzz on the inside.<br>His pants had cute little designs on the back pockets, and they made his hips and as look really desirable. He blushed when he caught me staring; I just opened the door for him and kissed him on the cheek before shutting the door and heading to the driver's side.  
>When we got to school, everyone stared. Naruto tried to pull his good hand out of mine, but I held him steady, knowing the only reason was he was embarrassed. I death glared anyone who had a mean or displeased look on their face.<br>This one girl, Matsuri, who had a crush on me, seemed really shocked, and because she was friends with sakura, the gossip queen of the century and the whole school new by first period.  
>The first two classes went by slowly got some glares and heard my name and Naruto's being murmured. Then I had a period with Naruto, where we had plenty of glares by the end, fourth was no better. We ate lunch together, then we had to spilt up for 5th.<p>

naruto:  
>Gaara had his class on the opposite of the school. And since I refused his offer to take me to my net class, so he wouldn't be late to his, I announce me lost...again. I was only in this school once remember.<br>But then again...I sort of don't want to get to class. I know people are talking about me and Gaara. Most are from girls who had crushes on Gaara and now are mad because he's with me and they will never get a chance because he's gay. And they think it's my fault.  
>Others are from homophobes who are disgusted with the fact that we are together. They think it's not right that I go to school here. Gaara gives them all death glares that will make them shut up for a small period of time, but then they start again. Even his comforting words saying 'don't listen to them Naru. They're just jealous, annoying bastards' don't cheer me up. Gaara might hear the murmuring but he doesn't get to hear every word like I do. I'm just lucky that way.<br>I was still walking down the hall way, hands in pockets ears drooped on my skull, while I heard the whispers n the class rooms. I miss Gaara...yeah I know I saw him like 10 minutes ago but I seriously miss him. I can't wait for the final bell to ring and so we can go home. Maybe I should just skip the rest of the day and wait in his car.  
>I mean I'm already late to my second to last class so why not.<br>Turning around on my heals I was stopped by some chuckling. I froze as 3 jock looking guys had their backs against the lockers.  
>"Hey, gay boy right?" One said in almost a whisper. I shivered.<br>"I-It's Naruto..." I almost slapped myself in the face. Why did I just speak back!  
>"Oh so it speaks!" Another one smiled, "so can we ask you a question Na-Ru-To?"<br>I just stood my ground wondering what to do. Was I to keep walking or stay still like a petrified puppy.  
>"You're with that Gaara kid, the one with all the money. Is he paying you or." He smiled again, "Or did he threaten you to be with him. Is that how out got that banged up wrist?"<br>I just shook my head no. "Don't talk about Gaara like that." I whispered. Damn Naruto SHUT UP!  
>"Oh really? I think I can talk about anyone I like. Gaara's not here now is he?" He smirked. I have a bad feeling as if something really bad is going to happen..<p>

Gaara:  
>I sat through class dodging glares and thinking of Naruto. I had art this period, so I sat with my sketchbook on my lap and drew a picture of Naruto, ears and tail, in the skinny jeans I bought him yesterday, and no shirt. I was indecisive on putting a shirt on him. I was a perfectionist when I came to my drawings, and I didn't remember where every scar was placed. I would need to have him model for me to finish the drawing. The only scars I could place where the cute ones on his face. I preferred how he looked when he didn't try to cover himself up, scars ears and tail all out, and I was working on uncovering his personality. I flipped the page, planning on finishing the drawing later, and I drew some more of Naruto. It was a sketch dump of Naruto in a bunch of different positions, I wasn't really thinking, letting my mind wander and my hand do the work.<br>When I finally concentrated on what I was drawing, I was shocked to see Naruto in some really sexy positions, bound up and tied, gagged in one. I sighed; I had a dirty perverted mind. The bell rang to get to class; Naruto was with me for this period. I smiled. When I got in the class room, he wasn't there. I didn't start to worry until the late bell rang, and he still didn't show up. Did something happen to him?

Naruto:  
>I was pushed out to the back part of school by one of the three guys. They kept asking me odd questions that I would either deny or not move at all. They kept criticizing Gaara and it made me mad but I didn't want to show these guys that!<br>Anyway, the bell rang and they pushed me outside so others wouldn't hear the 'conversation'. I hissed in some pain as my wrist turned a wrong way but that just made them slightly chuckle. My back leaned against the brick wall as I stared at them frozen. I was supposed to have Gaara this hour and now I wasn't able to see him. I wonder if he's getting verbally abused like me.  
>But I would guess that wouldn't happen with him because he's stronger than I am.<br>I softly smiled.  
>"What you smiling dumbly about." one of them said cruelly and I automatically frowned remembering the situation was in.<br>I stayed silent, looking at them in the eyes.  
>"Now...I wonder...What would happen if I mess up that pretty face of yours?" he touched my cheek making me flinch. I'm used to this. Always have been. I just can't show them any pain at all. It would just make them satisfied.<br>"Is...Are you wearing makeup!" He laughed and my eyes shot open, "Hey he's even wearing makeup!" He rubbed the cover up in-between 2 fingers.  
>I looked down at the ground, "Can I go." I whispered, not stuttering.<br>"I don't think so. You see, we don't like gay boys in school. But I guess you wouldn't really know that since you were only here for one day."  
>I looked back up only to feel a fist collide with my cheek, making me fall to the ground. I didn't make a noise.<p>

Gaara:  
>ok now I can freak. "Can I go to the bathroom?" I shouted to my teacher. It was Iruka this class.<br>He looked at me, one I didn't even raise my hand and secondly, I never talked unless I was supposed to.  
>"Uh... yeah sure…" he forgot formalities because he was shocked of me talking, and over the rest of the class rooms chatter.<br>I stood up and made my way out the door. I walked to Naruto's last period class, and checked every bathroom. As I walking past some doors that led outside, and I saw a group of kids. It wasn't curiosity, something made me turn down that hallway, and as I opened the door, I saw a fist collide with the side of Naruto's face. His hat flew off and rolled on the ground. There was a gasp around the circle as they took in his ears. Naruto pushed himself up, looking around confused at why they stopped and what they were staring at. He had a bruise forming on the side of his face where he was punched and the other side of his face was scratched when it hit the ground, and was lightly bleeding.  
>"An anthro?" one of the boys said, they stepped forward to kick Naruto, getting him in the stomach, so I grabbed that kid by the cuff of his shirt and yanked him backwards. He landed on his back hard on the cement.<br>One of them was punching Naruto while I grabbed the other and slammed him face first into the brick wall, breaking his nose, then I kicked the other guy making him fall over.

Naruto:  
>I looked confusingly around me. What was happening? Gaara was here and he...he had the look on his face like he could kill again. And did that boy say anthro? H-How did he…? And that's when I noticed. My hat fell off of my head and now my ears were showing. Lying on the top of my head, but they were still there! No, this can't be happening.<br>I turned my attention back to the red head who was picking up one of the guys that he had knocked to the ground. Ready to punch his face in.  
>"G-Gaara stop...it's not worth it." I whispered. That made him stop and look me in the eyes.<br>"But Naru they-"  
>"I-It's not worth it Gaara!" I cried out. Bringing my knees to my chest. I put my hand on the scratched side of my face, only to flinch and remove it automatically. I looked slowly down at my hand.<br>"B-Blood..."It may of have been just a little bit but it was there. My breathing picked up at the site of it. Gaara ran over to me taking away my hand from my site.  
>"Naruto don't look at it. Don't think about it. Only think about me okay?" I nodded shakily as I noticed one of the three guys standing up and backing away slowly through the door. Oh no. He knows my secret and soon...so will everyone else.<p>

Gaara:  
>I put Naruto's hat on his head, and I brought him to the Nurse's office. The nurse asked what happened, and when I told her she called the principal. The principal called the boys from class.<br>"That kid is an anthro!" one of the jocks said as soon as he came in. "I mean, I didn't know pets were allowed at school."  
>"My nose is broken!" the other one told her how I'd slammed him into the wall.<br>"He was beating up Naruto! It was self defense!" I protested.  
>"Gaara, there is barely anything done to Naruto, can you prove he did this to Naruto?"<br>"No, they took him out back where there are no cameras!" I said. "Besides, you can't prove I did that to him!"  
>"You already admitted to it." the principal said. "Naruto, you can't go to school, Anthro's aren't allowed, and Gaara, you're suspended. I'm going to need to call your legal guardian."<br>Naruto and I sat in the principal's office. He had a bandage on his cheek and he was holding his wrist. They called my father, he would be pissed but I don't care.  
>"After this we can go see Tsunade ok? We can get your wrist checked out." I was worried that they hurt his wrist more than anything. He just nodded. I failed at protecting him... again.<p>

**Poor Naru...Poor Gaara...but more on poor Naru and you wikk know soon enough. Once it hits chapter 17 its where i took over editing so sorry if it really sucks!**


	16. Chapter 16 Some of Gaaras past

Naruto:  
>My arm got tired so I slowly placed my wrist on my lap, causing me to slightly wince in pain. Gaara took my now free hand in his. I looked at his face. He looked sad and depressed. I don't know if it's because his father was coming or because of something else.<br>"I'm sorry..."  
>He whispered but I lightly jumped. "For what? It's not your fault."<br>"I didn't protect you again." My ears drooped  
>"Like I said it's not your fault." I whispered.<br>"Yes it is. And now your stress level probably tripled because for one, you were put in a violent situation, and two, I was being violent myself" Gaara tightened his grip on my hand. Please, just please don't start thinking it's too dangerous for us to be together!  
>"I-it's not your fault. T-They would of f-found out I was gay sooner or later. I would be in this mess a-anyway." I lowered my head, "It's because of 'me' that your in t-this mess."<br>"Naru don't think that."  
>"But it's true."<br>Gaara began to speak again when he got cut off.  
>"Gaara I have called your father and he did not sound happy." I heard Gaara slightly swear under his breath. Why did he react such a way from his father?<p>

Gaara:  
>I didn't even stay at the school. I just tugged Naruto along behind me as I made my way out to my car. Mumbling more swears under my breath, I started the engine and drove out of the school parking lot. at first I didn't know where I was going, but then I saw Naruto wince again when he moves his right hand to scratch his cheek, so I re-routed so that we were heading to the hospital. I was passing by a McDonalds when I realized I was hungry, school lunch was not my thing, so I ate normally after school. I pulled through the drive through.<br>"Want anything?"  
>"No, I ate lunch." he said.<br>"Do you want a soda, or fries or an ice cream?" I asked. He thought for a moment.  
>"Can I have a strawberry milk shake?"<br>"Yeah sure." I ordered what I wanted.  
>I figured it would be mean to stop in the hospital without a call if it wasn't an emergency like last time, but I didn't want to talk on the phone while driving, so I tossed it in Naruto's lap.<br>"Can you call Tsunade? just tell her you got in a fight in school and I'm worried about your wrist." the number is speed dial #4.

Naruto:  
>I nodded my head. Gaara seemed to be trying to be sweet and nice like he always is, but at the moment he seemed to have a lot on his mind. It would be silent for awhile then again he would start up the swears and I would just take another sip of the milk shake.<br>I called Tsunade.  
>"What do you want Gaara." She said bored.<br>"U-Um Tsunade?" I stuttered.  
>"Oh it's you naruto." She said in a little more peppy voice. Gaara must of heard her change of voice because he mumbled 'hating hag' under his breath.<br>"Y-Yeah." I softly smiled.  
>"What do you need dear?"<br>"Well...I sort of got in a fight in school and...Gaara's worried about my wrist so-"  
>"It's okay come on in." I softly smiled, "thanks Tsunade."<br>"And if Gaara ever does anything to you to make you cry, you can always come to me."  
>"You don't have to worry about that. Gaara's the s-sweetest guy in the world." I blushed remembering that Gaara was actually still next to me.<br>"Okay bye Naruto."  
>And I closed the phone handing it back to gaara.<br>"So I'm the most sweetest, kindest, cutest guy in the world huh?" He teased me and I blushed  
>"I don't think I said anything about kindest and cute." I chuckled, "But you are. The best guy in the world which puts together all those things." I softly kissed his cheek as we pulled up to a parking space at the hospital.<p>

Gaara:  
>"Thanks, Naruto, you're too sweet. If anything, I don't deserve you." I smiled at him, then walked around the car to open his door. He stepped out and I shut and locked up the car. I would have taken his hand, but one was in the cast and the other was holding the milk shake.<br>"That taste good?" I asked.  
>"Yeah." he smiled. Then he held it out to me. "Want to taste?" he asked, and blushed as I drank after him.<br>"That does taste good, I prefer chocolate myself though." I said with a small smile playing at the corners of my mouth.  
>"Strawberry is my favorite, I like strawberry ice cream and strawberry milk, and just strawberries in general." Naruto said listing off everything.<br>"Ever have cherry milk?" I said.  
>"Cherry milk? What's that?" Naruto asked curious.<br>"When I was a baby, my mom used to..." I stopped not believing I just said that seeing as it one of the only memories of my mom, but decided to continue. "Used to make me cherry milk to put me to sleep. When you buy the cherries you put on ice cream, you take the flavored juice in the bottom of the jar and pour it in your milk. It's way better than the strawberry stuff." I told him.  
>"I've never tried that before." Naruto admitted. I smiled as I brought naruto right up to Tsunade's office seeing as she knew we were coming. She put naruto in a room and had me wait in the waiting room for him.<p>

Naruto:  
>Once gaara was out of site Tsunade started to get me to talk some more. As if she was a therapist.<br>"And so how did you get in this 'fight'" she said fight in a way as if she didn't believe I actually fought back at all. Which was true.  
>"W-well...they didn't like me because I was gay and then...they were saying mean things about Gaara."<br>She just nodded as she put me in a vest and put me in a slight skward position to take an x-ray scan of my wrist. When she beeped in and told me it was okay to move again I nodded and she helped me out of the vest and back into the cast.  
>"Naruto your very sweet to love Gaara like you do. In truth I haven't sceen him so happy in a long time." she checked a few of my vitals like heart beat and breath rate.<br>I smiled as we began to walk back to where Gaara was awkwardly reading through one of those 2 year old magazines. Probably to pass the time. When we walked in he looked up from it and closed it.  
>"Is he okay Tsunade?" He asked worriedly.<br>"Yes he's fine Gaara. You're just over exaggerating. It may have turned a little, causing it to feel a bit sore but he just needed to take another dose of pain pills. His breathing and heart rate is normal so there for his stress level is stable also."  
>"What about his cheek?" He asked, walking over to me.<br>"It's not bad. It will heal in a day or so." She sighed, "You're going to be coming in here a lot now aren't you?" It wasn't asked really as a question and Gaara only shrugged.

Gaara:  
>"Only if I need to. It looked like his wrist was hurting him, I'm not going to chance it being serious." Gaara said.<br>"Well that's good. At least you're careful. Better safe than sorry right? I mean, with your temper I'm surprised you didn't hurt him yet." Tsunade said.  
>"Hey you know I've melowed out. I take pills, go to the hot spring a lot, and I'm trying to stay calm." I argued.<br>"I know Gaara, and unlike your brother, you do try, I'll give you that." Tsunade said, my lazy brother does nothing to help with his problems.  
>"I've also been better since I left dad I mean... so many of my problems just disappeared..." I stopped talking; Naruto didn't have to know so much about my dad yet.<br>Tsunade checked us out, giving Naruto the Ok to visit her if he feels he needs to for any reason, even just to talk.  
>I thought it would be a quiet ride home, but Naruto asked a question the minute I shut my car door.<br>"G-Gaara? Why do you hate your dad? And what do you mean a lot of your problems went away when you left him?"  
>I was silent for a moment, thinking on how to answer that. I guess Naruto thought I was mad at him for asking biased on my silence, so he whispered sorry and looked out the window.<br>"My father and I... used to get into fights... a lot. I was a frequent smoker, going through 6 or 7 packs a week. I got into fights at school, took my anger out and most anybody who looked at me the wrong way. This caused my dad to yell at me, he'd say something about me being a loser, or amounting to nothing, or the reason my mother ran away without looking back, and I would... try to kill him. But he always fought back. I always came out more injured, but demons don't scar the way humans do, the body you see here will always mold back to this form. My injuries led to smoking and stress that I took out on people and the cycle started all over again. Then I... had a..." I looked at naruto to see blue eyes looking at me, taking every word in. oh well, he'll find out sooner or later right? "I found happiness, with Sasuke Uchiha. He was…" I smiled at a memory that reminded me of how pathetic I was "He loved me, he did. He pulled me out of my depression. I was in bliss, but it was lust not love. I was so... eager to have a relief from my father. Of course, my father found out I was Gay, he didn't like it. He tried to kill me this time; I asked Sasuke if I could move in with him, because my dad had kicked me out. I moved in with him, but, my dad… he sent assassins after me. Sasuke talked to him about it, my dad adored him, it made me sick. Sasuke used me from then on for my father's money. I was pretty much his slave. It was, do this and do that. I fell into the same cycle with Sasuke as I did my father. My smoking doubled, and, I got mad one day. There were some... humans... well... I killed one, and after that, when Sasuke found me, I made him try it. My father was enraged at this; we had a pact in my family, my father's rule, that we wouldn't eat humans. He had to split Sasuke and me up. Sasuke hated it, but I knew he had used me, to get with my father, the single most powerful and richest demon on this planet.  
>We moved here, I had it in my mind to quit smoking, I thought it would be hard. But damn if someone isn't smoking around me, I don't have any urge to pick one of those cancer sticks up. I did around temari's birthday, because dad came to visit."<p>

Naruto:  
>I looked at Gaara's face change expressions as he talked. It was sad, mad, happy then loving then mad again. I couldn't help but feel a little jealous that Gaara loved someone before me. I just hoped he couldn't sense my feelings. And then...he said he killed a human. Most demons killed. And either it was anthro's or humans because their own kind is too hard. But...I knew that Gaara said he had once killed a human before but I didn't really take it in till now.<br>Gaara looked slightly depressed when he finished his story and I didn't know exactly what to say.  
>"And now that bastards coming back..." By that I bet he meant his father.<br>"S-sorry Gaara...if it wasn't because of me...he wouldn't b-be coming back" I looked down at my hands.  
>"It's not your fault Naru." he said softly as he pulled up to the house. Quickly getting out of his side of the car and opening my door.<br>"Yeah it is..." I responded when my door opened but I didn't get out.  
>"It's not either of our faults. It's those idiots at school. Now come here." He softly smiled as he unhooked my belt and gently pulled me out of the car into a hug. "I love you Naru."<br>"I...love you Gaara."  
>After a few seconds we walked inside.<p>

Gaara:  
>"Go upstairs. No one is home yet, Kankuro is out partying and Temari is at school." I told him.<br>"Ok." he responded.  
>While he was upstairs, I pulled out the book I bought. It was quite small and it fit in my coat pocket. I read a bit from the page, it said the next step other than the 20 questions which was a quick look at your partner, was to ask sincere questions. Once you get your boyfriend talking about comfortable subjects, learn more by asking him questions that logically follow from his answers. For example, if you've asked him what his favorite baseball team is and he answers "The Yankees," ask him who his favorite player is, if he's ever been to a professional baseball game, or if he's ever been to New York. If, however, you immediately switch to asking him about his math class, he'll not only be a little confused by the sudden change, he also might think you don't really care about his answers.<br>After I read this, I made some cherry milk with the juice from a near empty jar of cherries. I carried both cups upstairs to find Naruto laying on my bed and staring out my big window.  
>"Knock knock." I said seeing as I didn't have a hand to do so and because the door was half open.<br>"You don't have to knock, it's your room."  
>"It's your room now too." I held out the milk to him. He sniffed it, then his red ears perked up in curiosity as he took a small sip.<br>"Wow! This is really good."  
>"You like it?" I took a sip from mine. "So, Naruto. I told you a bit about my past..." I started, but I saw his ears droop in sadness at this. "And I'm not expecting you to tell me much more about yours until your ready, but I would like to get to know you better. The real you. So what do you do for fun? Like a hobby?" I asked.<br>"Well... sometimes I write. And I'm really good at making those friendship bracelets. Oh and I love to paint, but I suck at it. In truth, I just like the way the colors look." Naruto had a small blush on his cheeks that was followed by a big smile. I sat next to him with a loose arm over his shoulder. I could feel him relax into my side at this, easier, topic.  
>"Oh really? What do you write? Poetry? Stories? Did you know that I draw?" I said to set him off.<p>

Naruto:  
>"Yeah I write." I lightly blushed, "But it's not really poetry. It can get confusing. I...sometimes write a-about something that has to do with my past. T-that I can make in a story or use the concept. Then i also somtimes write other things like..." I blushed and stopped short<br>"Like what?" He said in a teasing tone. And lightly poked my side  
>"like um..." I blushed more my ears twitching in embarrisment.<br>"Naru." he smirked.  
>"I-I somtimes write...boy boy type things..." I blushed brighter and tried to hide my face.<br>"You write yaoi?"  
>"Yaoi? Thats what you call it?"<br>Gaara chuckeled, "Uh huh. I would love to read some somtime." He smiled.  
>"Well maybe...y-you said you draw?"<br>"Yeah. I like drawing. Ive kept multiple sketchbooks."  
>"Can I see one?" I asked he just nodded and reached into his backpack, taking out a black sketchbook. He handed it to me andd i flipped it open. He was amazing! The presisssion was perfect. He even colored some of his pictures. He drew things from flowers to scenery to cartoons to people.<br>I flipped another page, noticing Gaara watching me with a calm expression.  
>When I turned another I slightly froze. It was me. I blushed and gaara tooK the sketchbook. His cheeks a slight pink<p>

Gaara:  
>"I forgot i had that in there." I said taking the book back.<br>"Wait no! I like it, it's... really good." Naruto went to turn the page, with all the little pictures of him tied up and half naked in different positions. His face froze. He looked at me, with worried eyes, but more confused.  
>"I promise that will never happen... I mean... unless you want... no what am I saying!" I exhaled feeling the familiar rush that turns from frustration to anger. I hopped out of bed and headed toward the bathroom to cool down, but a small hand grabbed my wrist.<br>"N-no... it's ok. The drawings are really good. You got every little detail."  
>Naruto traced his fingers over the page gently.<br>"No, not every detail. if you notice, I avoided drawing detail to your stomach because i couldn't remember every little scar." i mutered, blushing like mad.  
>"That's ok, I like myself without the scars anyway." Naruto had a sad note to his voice.<br>"I like you just the way you are. those scars just mean that you are tougher than whatever tried to hurt you." I kissed him lightly, then i placed my hand on his cheek and gently whiped away the rest of the cover up so i could see his face.  
>"Thanks Gaara." Naruto leaned into my touch.<br>"Can I draw you? I mean, you're just so cute right now. We can still talk." I said.  
>"O-ok." he stuttered. I pulled out a pencil from my bag.<br>"So, you said you were good at making those bracelets?" I inquired.  
>"Oh yeah, I used to have one of every color. All different shades of the same color, to match every outfit I could possibly wear. But uncle Jariya said it was girlish. He got... embarrased to be around his gay nephew and well, he sent me here." Naruto shrugged.<br>"No one understands us gays like we do. They just don't understand." I said reassuringly.  
>Naruto nodded. "So I took up painting, but I got all over myself more than the surface I was supposed to be painting on. Uncle Jarayia didn't like trying to clean up my mess. To this day we still have a huge bright green spot on the floor, I dropped the paint, and uncle Jarayia made it worse when he tried to clean it up, but eneded up just spreading it out, so that stopped all painting."<br>"Well what did you do for fun after that? If he made you quit all your hobbies." I said, adding more detail to every little peice of fur on each ear.  
>"Well, that's when i started writing. He had bought me a laptop, but I saved all my stories on a flash drive because he would check it for viruses every night. But he found one of my stories one day; i had saved it to the computer because I left my flash drive at school. He then sent me here to live. He'd had it with me at that point. Nothing i did was ever good enough."<br>"I'm sorry Naru. I thought this was a harmless topic, I guess I was wrong." I said feeling really bad our conversation led to this.  
>"No it's ok, it's good to have someone to talk to actually. Alot of this has just been bottled up inside me for awhile. I learned to do that after I came home one day and was trying to talk to Jarayia about it, he told me I was acting like a girl to suck it up and take it like a man. From that day on he never aknowlegded when i came home all cut up and bruised. He cared about me at least, I could see that, but he isn't the kind to show it." Naruto addmitted to me.<p>

Naruto:  
>It got silent and Gaara's face showed in between sad, mad and concentration.<br>"Its okay Gaara...I'm okay."  
>"I know your okay 'now' but it makes me upset on the way you were treated." He contined to draw and I lightly blushed.<br>"B-but Gaara...I feel the same way about you somtimes." I whispered. It was true. Hearing about gaaras past sometimes made me mad and depressed.  
>"Don't nNaru. You're way more important than me."<br>"don't say that Gaara!" I shouted out then blushed, "You deserve the best...you're always kind to me."  
>"Your sweet Naru. And isnt that about the 3rd time you called me kind today?" He soflty smiled.<br>"Y-Yeah maybe...but its true."  
>It then again got silent. Gaara concentraited hard on his drawing and everytime he would look up at me to compare me to his drawing I would lightly blush.<p>

Gaara:  
>I never thought of myself as kind. I was deep in thought as I finished the deatails of Naruto's face. I got the blush on his cheeks exactly right, I never did need a still model. I prefered them to act natural and I would pick up what I need. It made the drawings more real that way, and not like posing for a picture. Then, I started on something else, just under Naruto's chin, sometimes my fingers make the peice, like I'm not even thinking about it, like my hands have a mind of their own. Sure enough, I ut myself in thr picture, gently kissing on Naruto's neck, I drew his hands around my neck, and my hands around his torso. I faded it out, so the whole sheet of paper was zoomed in on our heads. I smiled at the finished work, and Naruto, seeing my expression, leaned over it so he could see even though it was upside down.<br>"That's amazing." Naruto whispered.  
>"You can have it." I sighned my name on the bottom and tore it out. "Its yours." normally it set off my OCD to rip out a paper in my sketchbook, but my heart was acting, not my brain.<br>Scarletraven007: It was absolutly amazing! I would never be able to do anything like that! And it looked so...real. Gaara ripped it out and gave it to me making my heart skip a beat. Other than clothes and such this was the first thing Gaaras given me that wasnt bought with money. I need to make somthing for him...and maybe I should make him a bracelet. I also kind of have an urge to write. I wonder if I can find stuff around somewhere.  
>I looked down at the picture and smiled. Where was I going to put it? No way in hell was i going to fold it up, and threaten it with a crease.<br>"Um...Gaara do you have a frame?" I looked at him  
>"Yeah just wait right here alright?" He smiled and I nodded my head. He kissed me lightly on the lips and left the room.<br>I sighed as I lay my head down on the pillows and held up the picture. It was beautiful and no one could deny that. Actully this picture really makes me want to write.  
>"You really like it that much?" Gaara said as he leaned over me causing me to jump. I didnt even notice him come back into the room.<br>"Y-Yeah. I love it. It's perfect. Plus it makes me inspired." I softly smiled at him.

Gaara:  
>"Inspiered to do what?" I teased, but at the same time I was curious to know, because that could mean many things.<br>"Write a story." he lightly blushed, but I just got off the bed and pulled open my laptop from inside my bag. My background symbol was the 'love' kanji, i always loved the way that symbol looked.  
>Naruto got up and pulled out a flashdrive from his back pack, and plugged it into my computer after i set it on his lap.<p>

Naruto:  
>I plugged my orange flash drive into gaaras computer. Yes somtimes people tell me that im to obsessed with orange but in truth I dont care. I noticed Gaara slightly hovering over my shoulder, but I was also slightly in my own world. I opened up my file which had alot of oneshots and chaptered stories that I always kept to myself.<br>"Have you ever put your stories online for others to see?" Gaara asked quietly. I shook my head.  
>"For one its becuase there was a small chance that if i even changed my name my uncle could find them. And two...they're not that good."<br>"I wouldnt be able to beleive that. Your smart Naru, and you love writing so you shouldnt be able to call your writing not good"  
>"T-Thanks gaara." I stuttered and opened up a file.<br>My fingers automatically danced over the keybored as if I was a new person. I blocked out everything but what was on the screen. I took a glance a tthe picture every once in awhile, I would smile thn go back to typing.  
>Currently it was a yaoi, as Gaara called it, mostly with ideas from our relationship. The sweet things hes said. The kind things he's done. I worked alot on that character trying to make it just right.<br>I would somtimes see Gaara reading over my shoulder and I would blush getting embarrised. Ofcourse I didnt use his name but I did use his red hair and green eyes so I think he understood that I was using him as most of my inspiration.

Gaara:  
>The story was good, I see he spent most of the tme framing the seme<br>character. I noticed he started alot of the sentences with that character's name, he needed to juice it up a bit. Maybe say 'the redhead' or 'seme' or 'green eyes' to mix it up. I told him this, and he asked me what a seme was.  
>"It's... the one on top." I told him. It took him a second to undersad my meaning. "But they are not having sex. Right now." Naruto said.<br>"It just means the guy in the relationship. The one in charge. The girl, or the one on the bottom, is the uke." i explained.  
>"So... I'm the uke?" Naru asked. It was sooo adorable how he asked that, competely clueless, and cute with innocence.<br>"Only the cutest uke ever!" I started to tickle him, I don't knw why, but it felt right, peaceful. and damn did he look sexy gasping for air...

Naruto:  
>I was blushing deep red, some from embarrisment but also from laughing too hard. I was gasping for air wiggling under Gaara trying to get loose.<br>"G-Gaara! St-stop." I laughed uncontrollably. My shirt riled up as he kept tickling me, poking my side. He smiled down on me as he straddled my lap, traping my legs as I breathed for air.  
>"G-Gaara!" I laughed, running out of air. But before I could say anything else he trapped my lips with his. Causing me to have to breathe through my nose.<br>His tickling began to be light rubbing on my sides and poked. Casuing me to jump every so often and giggle in his mouth.  
>When Gaara left he lightly panted.<br>"I should tickle you more often." He smirked at me and i blushed.  
>I panted still, trying to get more air. My chest rising up and down.<br>"A-am I realy the cute...uke?" I asked with big innocent eyes.  
>"Yes naruto. You're the most adorable being on the planet!" Gaara smiled.<br>So does that meen I'm the girl? Really the girl in the relationship...somehow I really dont care. I smiled up at Gaara

**AN- This chapter had some moments in "The life of a teenage Demon" lol  
>anyway please enjoy and reveiw. Gaaras a pervert, but you gotta deal with it!<strong>


	17. Chapter 17 Surprise Visit

Gaara:  
>It was about this time Temari came home, and she always got home before me, so I wanted to kill her for interrupting my time with Naruto, just so she can ask why my car is in the driveway, when I should just be leaving school now.<br>"I got suspended." I told her, then I kissed Naruto on the top f his head, she was staring at me as if I was joking. I just looked at her as she stood in front of my bed. Naruto looked from me to her during this awkward silence. "Suspended?" I nodded. "Why?"  
>"What are you my mom? I got in a fight. They were beating up Naruto." I said.<br>"Does dad know?"  
>"yeah."<br>"He's gonna kill you."  
>"Go away."<br>"I'm gonna go call him."  
>"Don't get me involved."<br>"Asshole."  
>"Bit- beautiful loving sister." she turned and gave me a death stare not worth calling her what I wanted to.<br>"Yeah right." she rolled her eyes and walked out of my room.

Naruto:  
>"I still think it's my fault..." I whispered.<br>"Naruto it's not your fault. Sooner or later I would have beaten them up for being annoying bastards."  
>"But you got suspended because of me...and now your father..." I looked down from Gaara's eyes.<br>"Don't worry about him, Naru. I might...hate the ass hole but I can deal with him." Gaara shrugged and kissed me lightly on the lips. "Plus the only things I'm mad about are how you got hurt earlier today and how Temari ruined the moment" he sighed and I lightly giggled.  
>"What's so funny?"<br>"The moment always gets ruined doesn't it?"I chuckled again and Gaara kissed me lightly again.  
>"I guess it always does."<br>We talked like that a little more. Exchanging a kiss every now and then

Gaara:  
>We talked until I sensed Naru was hungry. "Uns what would you like to eat le Naru?" I asked, as I pulled him into the kitchen. He giggled at the Italian chef accent I had used, we were both very happy with each other right now, it was the moments you wished wouldn't end. I never thought myself as funny, but now I strived to hear that charming little laugh.<br>"I don't care." he giggled. I opened up the fridge. "Chef Gaara, he make a real gooda food no? He make-a spaghetti, und mui profecto!" Naruto laughed. "Or I make-a... I'm really thinking spaghetti." I switched back to a normal voice.  
>"I like spaghetti." Naruto laughed.<br>"Good. I boil ze noodelz, und I make us some spaghetti eh?" I think I went from a German accent to a Canadian one, Naruto just giggled in his chair.  
>"What are you making?" Temari asked.<br>"spaghetti. Want some? I'm making a lot. Kankuro can eat some too." I offered.  
>"Sure, I'll go wake him up." She left the room.<br>"You guys don't usually cook for one another huh?" Naruto asked me. I stirred the noodles and started on the sauce.  
>"Yeah, we don't. Normally we don't cook big meals, I mean, when you're feeding one." I shrugged. "But now I'm making for two, and not a lot of things come with just enough for two." I said.<br>"True." Naruto agreed. Kankuro and Temari came in the kitchen just as I was done cooking, I made a plate for me and for Naruto and I sat next to him, while my siblings got their food.  
>Naruto was getting batter at heating with his cast, changing to his left hand when his right started to hurt. I didn't help for a different reason. My brother was watching Naruto trying to eat, and I was letting the guilt settle.<p>

Naruto:  
>Gaara's cooking was delicious and I couldn't get over that fact. I smiled as I ate with both my hands. My cast hand was getting easier to eat but I wasn't able to use it for awhile. Every time I would get even a little sauce on my cheek Gaara would either wipe it off softly with a napkin or kiss it off. Causing me to blush.<br>When I switched to my other hand I looked up a second to notice Gaara staring, for once not at me. At his brother.  
>I changed my vision to Kankuro to and blushed when I noticed he was staring at me and I slightly froze. Like I could really forget the demon tried to eat me.<br>I tried to ignore him but at the same time it was dead silent in the kitchen except for the occasional fork scraping on plate.  
>"I can't take it anymore! I'm sorry Dammit fuck!" I jumped as Kankuro yelled.<br>"W-What?" I stuttered.  
>"I'm sorry okay! Now stop the damn silence and Gaara stop fucking glaring at me!" Kankuro put his head in his hands in defeat.<br>"You couldn't say it any sooner." Temari sighed and continued eating.  
>"I should have killed you." Gaara whispered as he wiped a bit more off my cheek.<br>"Uh...thanks...I guess."  
>When I picked up another spaghetti fork full it accidently fell off and made it on my pants. I bit my lower lip. It was going to stain I just know it!<br>"Naru you can be so dirty." Gaara said sarcastically but I kind of knew what was coming net. He's wanted me to put these on since he's bought them, "Why not go change into those black skinny jeans I bought you?" I sighed.  
>I knew it.<p>

Gaara:  
>"A-after I eat." Naruto blushed. I just smiled. My Naru wouldn't deny a request from me. Besides, I would have to help him get them on seeing as he has the cast and all. After we ate, Temari and Kankuro offered to do the dishes. I didn't complain. Normally, I would love the distraction to keep my hands busy, but now I had something better than any hobby. I wasn't alone anymore. I had someone to spend time with. In truth, I didn't just view Naruto as my lover, but also as my friend. My first and only. Even in the demon community I had no friends.<br>I helped Naruto out of his stained pants, and into the skinny jeans. You'd think by now Naruto would be over the awkwardness of me changing him, but no, he still blushed cutely as I put them on.  
>"You look so good in those." I commented. It really brought out his ass, I couldn't stop staring. I don't know it Naruto saw me though because he was staring at the ground to try and hide his blush.<br>"So... Naruto... what do you want to do?" I asked him. He must be sick of the sight of my room by now.  
>"I kinda just want to relax. I've had a long day." Naruto said, yawning a bit. He wasn't tired enough to sleep, but I could tell his body was worn out.<br>"Ok, you can relax, but I need to take a shower. Want to read some of the books I bought?" I asked, pulling out the mangas from the bag and placing them in order next to the rest of those series.  
>"Now this, my love, is a Yaoi." I gave him the graphic novel. "They use the words seme and uke a lot, so beware." I smiled. He gave a gentile smile back as I took a pair of clean pajamas into the bathroom for my shower.<p>

Naruto:  
>I watched Gaara leave to the bathroom and I lay down on his bed. Well I guess you can say our bed now.<br>I sighed and held the book out in front of my face. Yaoi...  
>I brought my knees up as high it could go and opened the first page.<br>I Blushed at it. It was a harmless picture of two boys kissing but it still made me feel embarrassed.  
>"so this is Yaoi...it's like my stories drawn out. I wonder if Gaara would draw my stories out like this." I smiled at the thought of a book of me and Gaara.<br>The water continued to flow in the bathroom. Telling me that Gaara was in his shower and I continued reading. The story was good, and the pictures were even better. Making me blush when either one of the two said something corny or perverted

Gaara:  
>The shower was relaxing. I needed it. Naruto didn't see it, and I didn't show it, but I was really stressed about my father. Knowing him, he'll probably come here just to yell at my face. And seeing as he didn't call me yet, that was probably the case. I just didn't know how long or when he was going to be here, but if I could I would get Naruto far away from him.<br>My father knows I got suspended for defending an anthro, which is a reason he'd be mad, not only the fact that I'd gotten suspended. But I'm sure he's not going to take the fact that I'm DATING an anthro sitting down. In fact, he might be more concerned about that then me getting into fights. I mean I didn't eat anybody. Or even kill.  
>I let my worry show to the shower wall, I rested my head against it, and just stood there, letting the hot water run over my shoulders and down my back. After a while I finished washing and stepped out of the shower. My pajama's was a red shirt and black comfy pants, I let my hair stay wet, not bothering to blow dry it.<br>Naruto was sitting on my bed, almost done with the first book of that Yaoi series, with a light blush played across his face. At the same time, he seemed really into it. I loved how he looked, and then he looked up to see me standing there. His blush deepened, and then he patted the bed for me to go sit next to him.

Naruto:  
>"Did you like your shower? " I blushed as Gaara sat down next to me. His arm thrown lazily over my shoulder.<br>"Yes very. You like the Yaoi?"  
>I nodded my head not really able to speak at the moment.<br>I finished the book, Gaara silently watching me and reading over my shoulder.  
>"G-Gaara. Do you see me as the 'seme' sees the uke in the book?" I asked softly, my forehead lying sleepily on his shoulder. My body scooting closer to him.<br>"What do you mean? The cute corny stuff or the...perverted stuff."  
>"Both."<br>I could guess that he thought for a second.  
>"Both. But real life isn't like the book. You're cuter and I'm way cornier." Gaara smirked and kissed the top of my head, casing my ears to twitch,<br>"I love you Naru." I smiled.  
>"Love you too..."<p>

Gaara:  
>it was only a few minutes before Naruto's head resting on my shoulder fell off and landed on the pillows behind us. I looked at my uke to see he was sleeping. I knew it wasn't comfortable to sleep in skinny jeans, so I pulled out his Pj's and started to take his pants off. At that moment, he moved so that he was in a ball, his tail draped over his waist. Then it flicked and drooped off the bed. In this position I couldn't get his pants on, so I decided to just go with it. I lay in bed Next to him, with only a shirt and his boxers on, he subconsciously cuddled into me, and I fell asleep for yet another night with no nightmares.<p>

Naruto:  
>I woke up cuddled up to Gaara's back. Again I woke up before him and this time...it wasn't to an alarm. Were both not able to go to school are we...<br>What am I going to do now? I tightened my arms around Gaara's waist and my head buried more into his back. I really am sorry that I got him suspended.  
>"Morning Naru." I froze at the voice.<br>"W-when did u get up..." I stuttered.  
>"Just a few minutes before you."<br>"How come you didn't get up?"  
>"For one I love the way you hold onto me like a giant teddy bear. But two I can't get up." He smirked and I blushed letting go of him and whispering a sorry.<br>"It's okay." He smiled and flipped over on his bed so he was facing me. He kissed me on the forehead and my tail lightly touched him when he hugged me.  
>My stomach growled and Gaara chuckled.<br>"You're hungry. AND you got to take your pills. I'll make something to eat." I just nodded. I need to learn how to cook so Gaara doesn't have to cook for me every time.  
>Before I stood up I stretched my back out like a cat, tail going straight for a second and ears twitching. I made a light purr and I blushed brightly when I noticed Gaara staring.<br>"S-sorry..." I sat down quickly.  
>"No need to be sorry. Why would you? It was cute." Gaara smiled softly and stood up from the bed stretching his arms above his head.<p>

Gaara:  
>It was so nice to wake up next to my uke. He stood up after stretching and looked down realizing he didn't have any pants on. "W-What?" was all he could say as his face began to turn red<br>"I tried to change you last night, but I couldn't get the pants on you without waking you. I'm sorry."  
>"N-no, it's ok. It just freaked me out for a second."<br>"Alright. I'm going to make breakfast." I said.  
>"I think I need a shower." Naruto said. I kissed him passionately for a few moments and headed down stairs. I was looking in our fridge for something to make when the door bell rang.<br>'Who could that be?' I asked myself.  
>I opened the door, and too my horror... Sasuke and my dad. Fuck.<br>"D-dad?"  
>"What the fuck is wrong with you?"<br>"Me?"I asked."What is Sasuke doing here?"  
>"Gaara, Temari told me you were with an anthro, Sasuke here offered to help me change your mind." my dad smiled almost, did he fucking enjoy doing this to me? It made no sense!<br>"No. I'm with someone else." I said stubbornly. My dad just decided to make himself comfortable in my house, sitting on the couch as Sasuke moved closer to me.  
>"Oh you don't mean that honey." Sasuke wrapped his arms around my neck, pulling me closer, I could feel his warm breath on my neck.<br>"N-No." I whispered, but my body responded to him, he kissed my neck and I moaned. "S-stop." I complained, his hand trailed down my side, on down my thigh, to my knee. Then he groped the inside of my thigh, moving his hand higher, then he gently kneaded me though my pants. All this time spent with Naruto made my dick real quick t harden; it has wanted action for a while. I could deny my body its needs normally, but not in a situation like this. His lips found mine, all protests forgotten, my lips loving his as long as his hand kept messaging me though my PJ's.

**TBC...  
>Poor Naru, you bastard demon what will naruto think? Huh? will he cry? if you make him cry i swear to god gaara ill rip your balls off and stick them up <em>sasukes<em> ass!  
>Anyway sorry i cant truly tell you gues when there is smut in this story becuase its kind of heard deciding what exacly is smut. It really depends on the paragraph and the chapter. LIke i know a particular chapter that we havent edited yet that has t do with hotel fun...Anyway<strong>

**Reveiw please! We need to know what people think about this ^^**


	18. Chapter 18 Am I not good enough?

Naruto:  
>Gaara kissed me long and hard before he left for the kitchen. I was still blushing as I undressed into the shower. The warm water drenching my hair and falling on my skin.<br>I sighed as all the days worries washed away, leaving me with only thoughts on Gaara. He was sweet. Beyond sweet sometimes.  
>Sometimes I wonder how I can love him so much.<br>I started to hum a random tune as I began to wash my hair with my strawberry shampoo. Cleaning and rubbing my head of hair and ears, then gently rubbing my tail. Causing a pleasure filled moan to escape my mouth and I blushed.  
>But I still feel better when Gaara rubs it. Normally I would stay in the shower longer. I like how it relaxes me. But Gaara calms me more. It just feels right with him.<br>I turned off the water, quickly drying off my body but leaving my hair ears and tail just lightly damp.  
>I quickly got dressed in a really loose orange shirt with a black swirl and put back on the black skinny jeans, since I didn't wear them much.<br>Smiling at myself I ran down the stairs.  
>Only to stop half way. My ears picking up groaning. Pleasure filled. Coming from Gaara.<br>I slowly walked my way down stairs to freeze. My head filling up with emotions. Sad mad depressed, jealous...scared.  
>There kissing...what I thought was my Gaara, was another man. Raven black hair. And a smirk. The same smirk from the day my parents died.<br>"G-Gaara." I whispered and I couldn't help my voice begin to feel crackly. I wanted to cry, no, I was beginning to cry. The red heads eyes opened wide and I couldn't stand it anymore.  
>I pushed passed Gaara and the other male and ran out of there. Not caring that I was fully exposed. I was running, people staring whispering about me again. But of course I heard every word. I didn't know where exactly I was going until I was there.<br>The hospital

Gaara  
>"G-Gaara." my eyes opened, pain, suffering, all those negative emotions filled my gaze, but all I caught was the blur or blond hair as Sasuke and I were pushed roughly apart. I was glad for that; I couldn't stand how Sasuke has this... control over me. it took a second for my mind to process that Sasuke was knocked down as well, and that Naruto had run out the door... crying.<br>"NARUTO!" I shouted after him.  
>"It's ok, baby. You don't need him. You have me now." Sasuke said moving closer to me.<br>"Fuck you." I spit on him. My car keys were sitting on my dresser upstairs, so that's where I ran to. Locking Sasuke out. I grabbed the key to get in my bed room from the outside, my car keys and changed my clothes, putting my phone and my wallet in my pockets. Then I jumped out my window and onto a tree that was there and let myself down.  
>I jumped in my car and drove off before they realized I'd escaped. I took every road I knew, going from my house to Naruto's old apartment; to the school... where else could he go? Did he get lost? Does he hate me? Oh god. I drove around for an hour, going through every neighborhood. Naruto was nowhere. I stopped in a drug store to buy myself a pack of smokes, using my fake ID. I hate my life. I hate my father. I hate Sasuke. I hate how Sasuke uses me. I hate myself. Damn my body.<br>As I started yet another hopeless search for my one true love, I passed by a tattoo parlor. On the sign out front, there was the love kanji. I didn't think, I just did.

Naruto  
>I ran inside ignoring all the shouts from the doctors and nurses. Just by passing all the patients and ran up the stairs to Tsunade's office. I had the number memorized now. I was crying. My eyes were blurry but I still knew where I was going.<br>I didn't even bother knocking on Tsunade's door. I just opened it.  
>"Hey! I'm busy ov- Naruto?" I nodded my head and whispered sorry to her. She had a patient, maybe in his twenties.<br>"Naruto, what happened? Are you hurt? How come you're not covered? Where's Gaara?" She asked. Her voice now filled with concern.  
>"G-Gaara...he...kiss...not" I couldn't speak and I slid down to the floor. My heart was breaking.<br>"Oh...Naruto." She whispered. She pushed her patient out of the room, asked a few people to finish her job and she walked me out of there into her car. Placing me in the front seat as she went into the driver's side.  
>It was silent and my eyes were blurry. I knew it was to perfect to be true. He didn't love me. I just thought he did.<br>I started to cry again.  
>"Naruto... What happened?" She asked.<br>"Gaara cheated..." I whispered.  
>Her eyes widened, 'How is that possible! I just saw you two yesterday and you two were perfect."<br>"Yesterday..." I shivered. Great now I'm probably going to get sick again because I was stupid and didn't dry my damn hair.  
>"With who?"<br>"I have no fucking clue!" I screamed and Tsunade looked at me surprised. She probably never heard me swear out loud.  
>"Sorry."<br>"Do you know what...he looked like?"  
>I gulped. The male really did look like the demon that killed my parents.<br>"B-Black raven Hair... cocky smirk. I didn't see his eyes."  
>"Sasuke." She whispered angrily.<br>"S-Sasuke...of course." I began to cry again.  
>"Oh Naruto..." She pulled into her driveway and helped me out of the car<p>

Gaara  
>I paid the guy for my new tattoo and sat on the step lighting a smoke. My life sucks. Inhale. Exhale. Watch the smoke go up to the heavens. Repeat. My life sucks.<br>Naruto. Tears sprung to the corners of my eyes, but I stopped and shook my head. No. fucking Sasuke. I refuse to cry. I inhaled some more of my cigarette. I began to cough. Great. Fucking great. My phone started vibrating. I didn't even look at the caller ID, I knew who it was.  
>"Look Dad, I don't want to fucking talk to you. I'm legit going to kill you if you don't let me calm the fuck down..."<br>"Gaara? What the hell is going on? I have Naruto here and he says he saw you with Sasuke." Tsunade's voice asked. My brain couldn't handle that, the stress was making me slow.  
>"Tsunade?... wha- Naruto's at your house?"<br>"Come here and we'll talk. Poor Naruto can't even make complete sentences." Tsunade sounded sad. She would never sound that sad for me or my siblings, we were a constant reminder of her lost siblings. I'm glad she had a soft spot for Naruto, for Naruto's sake. God did I care about him.  
>I drove to Tsunade's house, she answered the door, and I told her my side of the story. She wouldn't let me see Naruto until I did.<br>"You've been smoking... I can smell it, and what did you do to your forehead?"  
>"Dad will hate it." I smirked thinking of how much I hate him right now.<br>"You must be pretty pissed." I nodded. "He shouldn't have done that to you, I mean, he was the one who broke you and Sasuke apart in the first place." Tsunade tried to reason.  
>"He just likes to torture me."<br>Tsunade led me into a spare bed room, where Naruto was curled up under a mountain of blankets.  
>"What's wrong with him?" I asked.<br>"This is only a theory, but seeing as his human emotions are so demanding, he'd using his fox instincts to try and cope. In other words, he's made a den. Foxes don't usually let people in their den unless it's their mate or pups. Also I think he caught a cold. His hair and tail looked wet. I'll leave you too alone."  
>"Naruto?"<br>"Go away."  
>"Will you let me explain? I'm sorry. I, I couldn't control myself! I tried to, I really did, but Sasuke was just... I can't explain it, my body reacts to him, and then he uses it against me. I'm not a weak demon, you know this, I beat up my brother for you. But Sasuke makes me weak in the knees. I was thinking with my dick, Sasuke caught me by surprise... I'm an idiot, I'm worthless, I don't deserve you. I'll leave you alone if that is what you want. But please forgive me." I ranted. I could hear him crying. It pained me. I walked up to the bed and pulled the covers back so I could see his face. Then I got in the bed with him and he instinctively hugged me and cried into my chest.<br>"H-h-how can I b-believe you?" Naruto sobbed.  
>"Just trust me."<br>"G-Gaara?"  
>"Yes?"<br>"It was him... he had raven black hair... he killed my parents." Naruto sobbed into my shirt more. That made no sense. I knew Sasuke my entire life.  
>"No, Naruto. Sasuke never killed anyone but those people I made him kill... and they were people not anthro's. And, Sasuke has black eyes. His brother has red eyes... HIS BROTHER!"<p>

Naruto  
>I jumped as Gaara's sudden outburst. But I didn't really pay attention. I just buried my head deeper in his chest. Sobbing more. Why was I in desperate need to be close to him? He's the one that made me cry in the first place.<br>Yes he said he was sorry and that he had no control. But he also said Sasuke makes his knees weak. Does that mean I don't? Does that mean he still has feelings for Sasuke? Am 'I' doing something wrong, there for I'm not good enough?  
>I cried harder sensing Gaara tightening his grip around me.<br>He cheated on me. Even if he says he had no control he still did. He says to just trust him...but can I? What if Sasuke pulls the same stunt like before would he be able to resist?  
>"That bastard! I'm going to slit his throat for what he put you through!"<br>Who was he talking about? Himself? This is why I should pay more attention and stop having inner battles with myself.  
>"I'm sorry Naru, I'm sorry. I love you. I really do. You're my everything." I nodded as he ranted. I wanted to say I love you back, because I truly do, but something held me back. Clogging my throat.<br>Tears still falling down my cheeks I looked up at Gaara to notice him staring softly down on me with apologetic eyes. But something was different...slowly wiggling my arm free I kept a blank expression as I lightly touched his forehead tattoo and he flinched.  
>"Love?" I asked him. I remembered the sign on his computer.<p>

Gaara  
>"Yeah, it still hurts, don't touch it." I said flinching away from his hand.<br>"Hurts?" he asked.  
>"You don't know much about tattoo's huh? It's like sticking a bunch of tiny needles into your skin, not enough to make you bleed, and then letting the ink sit there. So it will hurt for a while." I explained.<br>"Why?" I could tell he was still too upset to form more than one word sentences.  
>"Because I thought I'd lost you. I searched everywhere, every street from my house to your house, to the school and all the streets in the middle. I even checked some streets in bad neighborhoods in case you got lost. I got depressed and I stopped for a smoke. I mean, once I got my mind thinking of how it was Sasuke's fault for me losing you and my father's fault for bringing Sasuke here, I couldn't get my father out of my head. I wasn't in a good neighborhood and the place I stopped for a smoke was near a tattoo parlor... and they had this symbol on the window... then Tsunade called and said you were here. I won't tell you how glad I was to at least know you were ok! I was thinking the worst, I mean, as much as I didn't want you to be homeless I was thinking you were... mugged or raped. I was freaking out."<br>"R-really?"  
>"Listen you don't have to trust me again. I just want to let you know I love you. And I wish so much I can change what happened. Maybe, if I was a little more prepared I could have handled that... better. I was expecting my father when I opened that door, the worst... but Sasuke sprung at me and before my brain even knew what was going on my body was aching to be touched." I choked back a sob. Fucking Sasuke.<p>

Naruto:  
>I looked down from Gaara's eyes and back to his chest. So he got a tattoo because he thought he lost me and he loved me to much?<br>It sounds sort of stupid to me but...sweet to. But I still can't trust him yet.  
>And his body was aching to be touched...am I not doing anything right? Is this whole situation my fault? Because...I don't touch Gaara like Sasuke was touching him. Gaara...what if he seriously does still have feelings for that bastard. Great now I'm going to get jealous!<br>I was shaking and Gaara was now rubbing my back lovingly. I wasn't crying anymore but I was exhausted.  
>My ears continued to droop along with my eyes.<br>"You tired? Well you did have a long day. I love you Naru."  
>I nodded my head. "You want me to take you home?"<br>"No!" I screamed, shaking rapidly, "No...I can't."  
>"Shh shh shh, it's okay Naruto I won't take you back there. You want to stay here?"<br>I nodded my head again.  
>Gaara frowned, "You want me to leave?" My eyes slightly opened a little wider. Did I want him to leave? After what happened?<br>I was silent having this inner battle. Gaara sighed and must have thought my silence meant a yes. He began o get off the bed when I grabbed his wrist shakily.  
>"Okay Naru. I love you." He repeated.<p>

Gaara  
>"Stop saying that." he whispered. The poor kid was in hysterics. Great Gaara. I wanted to hit myself in the head.<br>"Naru? Is there anything I can say that will make you feel better?" I asked. Naru just looked at me. He bit his lip as if trying to think over something. I sighed seeing as I couldn't get him away from that habit like I normally do.  
>Naruto moved on the sheets, so he was straddling me. I just looked at him. What is he doing? He had a nervous concentrated look on his face.<br>I didn't want to say anything, but he was in a very provocative position, and I'd had a long day. I was physically worn out.  
>Naruto pressed his lips to mine. Does this mean he forgives me? I said. I didn't want to push him too far. I will let him take it to the level he feels he can handle. He let out a sob and kissed me harder, forcing his tongue into my mouth. I was shocked at this but let him enter, kissing him slowly.<br>I enjoyed this so much more than how Sasuke gets me to kiss him... the tosser.  
>Naruto's hands began to feel my waist. He was shaking and I could tell he was nervous as hell to be touching me so... sexy. But I can't think of that right now! What is he doing? It's just because he's depressed. He's just trying to cover up the hurt he feels. Oh Naru I can't let you do that to yourself, I decided. I gently pushed him away.<br>"NO!" he shouted, then he began to suck on my neck, very roughly leaving bite marks.  
>"Naru, stop it, what are you..." he grabbed right between my legs. "NARUTO! STOP!" I yelled sitting up and scooting a bit away from him. His face was in tears like he'd been crying the whole time he was kissing me. He tossed himself to the side of the bed so he wasn't facing me and cured up into a ball.<br>"I kn-kn-knew it!" he sobbed. "Wh-what is it i-i'm doing wrong? Why can't you react to me like you do to Sasuke? Why? Why?" he sobbed uncontrollably. Shit how do I explain this?

Naruto  
>I rubbed my eyes. I could tell they were red by how they were stinging now. I couldn't think. I probably just embarrassed myself. Gaara doesn't want that from me. But he wants it from Sasuke. It's not fair.<br>"Wh-what is it i-i'm doing wrong? Why can't you react to me like you do to Sasuke? Why? why?"  
>I hugged my knees as I cried more.<br>"Naruto I-"  
>"No! I don't want...excuses. You don't feel that way with me I get it!" I screamed in between sobs.<br>"That's not true! You aren't ready for that."  
>"How would you know that..." I sighed not looking at Gaara. He was probably just making up a lie.<br>"You're sad and depressed. If you did something with me now...you would hate me more." Gaara tried to touch my shoulder but I shook him off.  
>"But you let Sasuke touch you...and you like it so much that you even said you were being controlled. If you didn't like it or...if you didn't like Sasuke you would have been able to pull away." I cried in my hands. Why was everything I've been thinking coming out anyway?<br>"Naruto I could never love or even like Sasuke again." Gaara whispered, "And you know you're not ready. You were shaking from nervousness. I'm just looking after you."  
>It was silent except for sniffles.<br>I bit my lip still not looking at the red head. I wasn't able to.  
>"But do you feel that way towards me at all?" I whispered out<p>

Gaara  
>"Naruto... you're mad at me right now, I get it. But I'll prove something to you; I don't want you to get mad at me." I told him.<br>"W-What?" he stuttered.  
>I rolled Naruto onto his back and straddled his hips, holding his hands above his head, and putting weight on his thighs. I kissed him forcefully, more than he could with me and with confident lips. He tried to not kiss back, because he was mad at me. Just what I wanted. I began to knead at his bulge, getting him hard under my touch, and of course, unable to control his virgin body, he arched into me, rocking his hips wanting more, moaning into my lips. I had to force myself to stop.<br>"W-What was that?" Naruto asked, his body confused. Right now, he was mad at me, but at the same time he wanted more of... what I just gave him. Blushing like mad and trying to hide his hard on, he flipped under the covers to avoid my gaze.  
>"See? That's what Sasuke does to me. All rhyme and reason goes poof once you get hard. Only one thought pops into you head. 'For god's sake let him continue and get rid of it already.' loving sex becomes an object, a senseless fuck. You boyfriend doesn't even make it pleasurable for <em>'you' <em>anymore. You wonder what your whole relationship is based on. And when you ask him about it, because you think you can tell him anything, he tells you not to worry about it. But you are, and he tells you to shut up. 'You don't know what you're talking about.' you don't want to have sex the next night. He gets mad. He knows your spots. He rapes you, but half of you are willing. You try to fight it, but it's such a familiar sense you wonder if it's really possible for someone you love and who loves you can rape you. The answer is yes. And the sad part is, because you trusted that person, he knows just what to do to get your body. He used me Naruto, and he's doing it again. I'll try to fight him I swear... but I learned before it's an un-winning battle."

Naruto  
>I blushed like mad not trying to meet his gaze. I guess he was right...but did he have to do 'this'?<br>Well maybe if he didn't do it then maybe I wouldn't of have understood. I draped my tail over the bulge and tried to will it away. I stared at the white wall.  
>I'm still mad...still sad and still jealous but I can't help it. I still love him. I might not be able to say it now but I do.<br>"I-I'm sorry Gaara..." I whispered.  
>"No don't say sorry. What happened is still my fault."<br>I shook my head and bit my lower lip. It's my fault for not being able to take in Gaara's words when he says he doesn't like Sasuke. That he doesn't want anything from him. But the word he always says is trying. Try try try. Meaning this could all happen again.  
>There was silence.<br>"Do you still want me to stay? Or do you hate me and want me to leave?"  
>"I don't hate you..." I whispered, "Just...mad upset and jealous."<br>"So do you?"  
>I bit my lip again. I'm going back into the habit.<br>"Stay." I breathed out.


	19. Chapter 19 Sasuke's not an Angel

**WARNING! violence TwT yep ^^ me like my violence.**

Gaara  
>"I'm going to have to go home at some point." I warned Naruto. "My father will come looking for me, and I don't want to drag Tsunade into this. She will get hurt, especially with my father's temper. And I know that if the fight comes here she will try to speak up for me. I don't want that to happen." I admitted. "So when I go home, you can come, or you can stay here. I'll let you choose." I stopped talking.<br>Tsunade came in with food. "Supper time!" she didn't even knock. "How are you too doing?" she asked.  
>"Supper? I didn't have lunch... is it that late already?" I asked.<br>"Yeah it's nearly 7:00. Naru, dear? Are you hungry?"  
>"No." he said.<br>"Listen, I know you probably don't fell like eating, but it's better for you to eat."  
>Tsunade came over to his side of the bed and stroked his hair and ears as if petting him. "Ok." he said shyly, and pulled himself from the bed.<br>Naruto sat next to me at the table, but there as much space between me and him as there was between me and Tsunade. We all ate in silence. Naruto went back to his room and I helped Tsunade clean up. Then I went back to see Naruto, and he was crying lightly into his pillow. I put a hand on his shoulder and he flinched. He scooted over so I can lye next to him, but he fell asleep on the other side of the bed. At some point in the night I woke up and Naruto and I were hugging in our sleep. I don't know which one of us moved first, but I didn't move out of the position, I just fell right back asleep

Naruto  
>I woke up eyes feeling as if I put acid in them. They hurt. Too much crying I think. I think I might have even cried in my sleep.<br>When I finally got rid of the blurriness I realized I was hugging Gaara and he was hugging me. We must have moved while we were sleeping. I don't know who latched onto who first but I have a feeling I went first.  
>I wiped my eyes a little on Gaara's shirt, almost nudging him as a cat would.<br>I was warm though. Even if I was still...mad he was warm.  
>For once Gaara wasn't secretly awake as I hugged nudged or checked him out. He was actually still sleeping.<br>I slid out from under him and let go also as I sat on the edge of the bed. Grabbing my head in my hands.  
>Why did this have to happen? Everything was going fine...with only a few minor inconveniences.<br>I closed my eyes as my ears perked up at movement. Gaara was becoming awake.  
>As I walked passed him to go to the bathroom I couldn't help but kiss Gaara's forehead before leaving the room.<br>I know that this might be the worst time but I sort of want to write about everything that happened...my flash drive! I left it at Gaara's! I never leave that out of my site! And it's just there in plain site so anyone can go on it. Great.

Gaara  
>"Naru?" I asked, my eyes fluttered open. He wasn't next to me on the bed, but I wasn't worried because it was still warm, so he must have just left. I heard the toilet flush in the other room. I put a palm to my eye and rubbed my forehead. "OW!" I blurted out when I touched my still sore tattoo.<br>"You ok?" Naruto asked me.  
>"Yeah, I forgot about my tattoo." I said rubbing my other eye. I checked my phone. "My dad called. Great. I guess it's time for me to go home. did you want to come or...?"<br>"Yeah I'll come." Naruto jumped at the chance. I had a feeling it wasn't for me that he wanted to come.

Naruto  
>"So...I guess we should eat something right? Is Tsunade here she could cook something." I said weakly. It's not that I didn't want Gaara's food...I just...I'm not that sure why.<br>Gaara's face drooped a little but then nodded. I started walking down stairs, hearing the bed creaking and Gaara getting up. Following close behind.  
>On the kitchen table was a note.<br>I sighed holding it in my hand, it was just Tsunade saying that she went to work and she didn't want to wake me and Gaara. I can understand but I didn't even get to say goodbye. I guess it doesn't matter. I can see her whenever.  
>"What's that?" Gaara read over my shoulder causing me to jump, "I guess I really will have to cook now wont I?" I nodded my head in response and walked to a mirror in the hallway. I snaked my hand through my hair, as Gaara cooked, so I at least didn't have bed head. My eyes were red in proof that I was crying for a long time and I sighed.<br>I stood there for a few minutes and before I knew it Gaara called me in to eat.  
>I sat next to him but not that close. I know I'm stubborn but I can't help it. I could tell that every once in awhile Gaara would sneak a peak at me and when I would look up at him he would look away.<br>I finished the eggs that Gaara cooked and he took the plates right away. I walked back to the room to make the bed that I used while listening to Gaara mutter. Things about how he hates himself and how he hates Sasuke and his father. But I didn't want to confront him about it so that he wouldn't think I was just eaves dropping.  
>"Naru, I'm done and I have my keys so...if you're ready we can go." He called to me and I just nodded to myself knowing that this was going to be an awkward drive.<br>Gaara opened my door like always then closed it when I got in. He sat in the front seat then drove off to his home...  
>It was silent and I kept my mind off everything as I watched everything move out the window.<br>When the car stopped Gaara took a deep breath and I began to feel nervous. Sasuke was in there. I just need to get to Gaara's room, get my flash drive then ask for Gaara to drive me back to Tsunade's...if I want to go back to her house. Of course with having Gaara close...maybe

Gaara  
>The drive was awkward, but it was nothing compared to walking in my house. I wish I didn't wake up this morning. That I'd stayed asleep with Naruto in my arms. But no, god had it cut out for me.<br>The moment I opened the front door, I was able to see Sasuke. My dad was nowhere in sight. Sasuke wasn't so nice when my father wasn't around, at lease with my asshole dad watching Sasuke acts civilized.  
>"Gaara, bout time you came back." he whispered sadistically. I wanted nothing more than to hold Naruto's hand. Knowing he was my partner and not Sasuke would give me tons of courage right now. But Naruto didn't trust me right now, and it was all Sasuke's fault.<br>I let out a whimper, too low for Sasuke t hears, but Naruto heard it and he looked at me funny.  
>"I can't believe you left me for this." he motioned to Naruto.<br>"Leave me the fuck alone Sasuke." I tried using my serious voice, but it didn't come out as low or as brave as I intended it to be. I tried to walk around him, staying so I was between him and Naruto the entire time, but the raven grabbed my arm and pulled me toward him.  
>"What's the matter gaar-bear. Don't you want a good morning kiss?" Sasuke said, kissing me on the lips.<br>"No!" I tried to shout, but he stuck his tongue in my open mouth so it sounded like "N~urgh" he kissed me, his hands moving down my sides. I pushed him away, but he had me pinned against the nearest wall in a few seconds. His arms back to my body, one hand on my hip, reaching around for my ass, and the other sliding up my shirt. I saw Naruto watching from where he stopped walking. Seeing him gave me a new found courage and I pushed Sasuke off of me.  
>"Get off you creep!" I pushed him, but he came right back, one hand clamped over my mouth, the other hit the wall behind my head, making me flinch.<br>"Don't you talk back to me." he hissed, he brought his knee up and placed it on my genitals, pushing it against it. I let out a whimper.  
>"Say you're sorry." he released my mouth.<br>"NO!"  
>He pushed his knee into my dick. I screamed. I tried to sink down, my knees giving out, but Sasuke's hand grabbed me hard and held me up. Tears sprung to the corners of my eyes.<br>"Bad boys get punished. Gaara." he whispered it in my ear as if he enjoyed seeing those tears in my eyes. I refused to let them fall. His lips joined mine one more time; I tried all I could to pull away. Sasuke likes his nails long, and sort of sharp, so when he put his hands under my shirt and crawled them up my back, I could feel myself shiver at the sharpness. And when he dragged his nails down my back, I knew he drew blood. My back arched into his chest, trying to avoid the pain.  
>"Good boy." he crooned.<br>"F-Fuck you!" I couldn't think straight. He bit my neck, it was one of my sensitive spots, and he knew this. I let out a scream. He kissed me again, only this time, the kiss ended short, and Sasuke's body fell away from me. He landed on the floor.  
>It took me a second to realize that Naruto had pushed him, and now he stood protectively in front of me, jealously painted on his face. I guess Sasuke had forgotten about Naruto, or else he wouldn't have gotten knocked down so easily. I saw Sasuke glare daggers at my Naru. He stood up, I was frozen. He drew a fist back. He was going to punch my Naru? Sasuke's fist moved forward, but I pushed Naruto back and stepped in front of him. The raven's fist got me right in the jaw. I heard a pop. It was dislocated, but I just popped it back into place and felt it starting to heal. Damn did it hurt.<br>"Naru... uh... get out of here. To my room, run!" I called. He didn't move at first, but then he took off up the stairs. Sasuke went to bolt after him, but I grabbed his leg, making him trip. Then I remembered my door was locked from the inside. Shit. I had to win. To save Naruto.  
>"What is wrong with you Gaara? You know you can't beat me? You're worthless. Only good for sex, didn't I tell you this?" Sasuke sneered. He stood over me, I was in shock and my head was spinning from the punch. I think I had whip lash. Sasuke kicked me in the nuts. I felt like I was choking, and blood was suddenly on the floor where I leaned over. I just puked up blood? And then the pain hit me. I screamed and curled into a ball, gasping for air and trying to get the metallic ting out of my mouth. Sasuke picked me up by my shirt collar and began to kiss my mouth, licking at the blood. I felt I was going to puke, I tried to get away. He pinned me to the ground, my arms above my head, his tongue lodged in my throat. I couldn't breath. I lifted my knee and kneed Sasuke right in the gonads. He rolled over coughing. I jumped up, ignoring the pain, and I ran upstairs<p>

**Yes very very short! I know but i just had to make this chapter short becuase i wanted it to end like that...yet im uploading the next chapter. T_T yep not the best planning **


	20. Chapter 20 Dad!

**Again T_T violence. But also fluff. ^^**

Naruto  
>I ran up the stairs. That did not just happen! Gaara he...he looked almost afraid. And he was in pain. I couldn't control myself. I had to do something. So I pushed Sasuke off of him. But that seemed to just make it worst because Gaara just got more hurt when a punch meant for me hit him. There was a crack and then a pop as he pushed his jaw back in.<br>I was sweating and I felt like I was going to cry.  
>His pained expression...I can't get it out of my head. Sasuke's a bastard. And I want to kill him.<br>Panting, and tripping a few times I made it to Gaara's door. Quickly grabbing the handle and freezing up when it didn't open. It was locked. Oh great! What was I to do now?  
>My ears twitched as I heard almost gagging from down stairs. Gaara... I hope he's okay. I'm a coward not being down there helping him.<br>I heard steps coming up stairs, as if someone was rushing. Oh please don't be Sasuke!  
>"N-Naru..." My eyes widened at Gaara's voice.<br>"G-Gaara! Are you okay?"  
>"I should be asking you that." He smiled.<br>"But nothing happened to me! y-you... you're in pain!" I was worrying and frustrated how I was such an idiot.  
>"I'm okay Naru." He smiled.<br>"No you're not! There's...theirs blood on your shirt...and some on your lips." I didn't move my vision off Gaara no matter how much I hated blood  
>"I'm okay."<br>"Oh Gaara...Wait the doors locked!" I yelled re trying to open the door.  
>"Yeah I know...that's why I hurried up here to you. I have the key." The red head put his hand in his pocket, almost falling over but I kept him steady. He took out the key and unlocked his bed room door.<p>

Gaara  
>I slammed the door shut behind me, locking it, and locking a bolt on it that I almost never locked, then sitting down right there behind my door. I didn't have the will power to go any further; I used it all to stick up against Sasuke. I started to cry. I didn't know what hurt more, my junk, my jaw or my back. I felt my jaw healing, and the bruise from it was already browning, but the claw marks on my back didn't seem like they were healing properly. Could Sasuke's claws have the same effect as a demon bite? Last longer than more wounds? Maybe Tsunade would know. My throat was raw from the puking, and I couldn't get the taste of Sasuke and blood out of my mouth. Two tastes unpleasant enough alone never the less together. The door handle jiggled behind me.<br>"Gaara. Open the door. I just want a kiss." Sasuke said.  
>"I'd rather drink cat piss!" I shouted back at him, whipping my mouth with the back of my sleeve.<br>I stood up and moved the dresser in front of my door. I walked over to my fridge and pulled out a soda, then groaned as I had to get up. Naruto was sitting on my bed watching me with worried eyes. he didn't seem to know how to comfort me, and that's kinda good because I was kind of shaken up and I don't think I could handle closeness right now. I walked into my bathroom and cleaned myself off. Getting the blood off my face and trying to see my back. Then I washed away the taste of blood and Uchiha with my soda. Then I grabbed a pack of smokes on my way to the window sill. Naruto's eyes on me again as I sat half out the open window, open since I left, and I let a smoke. He came and sat opposite me, but he didn't say anything. He just wanted to see my face.

Naruto  
>I couldn't believe it...he looked so broken. Something I always look like myself. But this is worst. Gaara is strong. Well stronger than me. And if someone can do this to my Gaara...it makes me mad.<br>But I didn't know what to say. I didn't know what to say when he went in the bathroom and I didn't know what to say when he started to smoke by the window.  
>I was nervous. Gaara looked shaken and he didn't look like he wanted any close contact. So what was I supposed to do?<br>I sat on the opposite side of Gaara and he ignored me for a bit. Well I don't think he ignored me.  
>I could see his face. His jaw starting to get a purplish brown bruise.<br>He turned to look at me when he finished his cigarette. I was cradling my knees. What was I to say?  
>"Sorry..."I whispered and Gaara stared at me. I felt like I was going to cry. But I'm supposed to be the strong one right now!<br>"No need to be s-Ouch!" He yelled then swore under his breath. Must be hard to talk.  
>"No but i am! I-I didn't believe you. I should of. I feel h-horrible. I love you Gaara. I'm sorry." I spoke with as much confidence I could muster.<br>Gaara smiled a little. "I'm just so glad to hear you say that."  
>I nodded. It went silent again. But it wasn't an awkward silence. I...I want to hug him. To be close to him which I missed for a day. Even if it felt like a year.<br>I looked at Gaara and my ears drooped, "I'm sorry..." I repeated.

Gaara:  
>"Oh... stop it you." I pulled him close to me. I hope he didn't' think I was mad at him. I just really had a rough day. And it wasn't even noon yet. "I hope you don't mind the smell of smoke. Personally I hate it, which is why I'm trying to keep it out the window." I explained, Naruto was now sideways on my lap.<br>"I don't mind it. As long as I can be close to you." I sighed, and sucked down the last of the cigarette, smudged it against the side of the house, and threw it in the trash can.  
>Naruto turned to kiss me lightly but I pushed him away. "No, sorry, I don't like to kiss people when I have smoke in my mouth. Sorry."<br>Naruto pouted at this, so I pushed him of my lap, and walked to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and gargled, washing away not only the smoke but Sasuke and all remaining blood.  
>I sat on the bed and motioned for Naruto to sit on my lap. He did without complaint, and I cuddled with him. Having him close to me and realizing what I could have lost... I cried into his chest. His hands nervously wrapped around my body, he stroked my hair and hugged me tight.<br>"I love you Naru." I sobbed into his chest.

Naruto  
>"I love you to Gaara..." I whispered, lightly rubbing his scalp as his face was in my chest. For once <em>I<em> was comforting Gaara. Sitting on his lap, one arm wrapped around him while the other was lazily around his neck so my hand could snake through his hair. While his arms wrapped around me tight as if to never let go and his head buried in my chest. But I was still comforting him and it wasn't the other way around.  
>"I...I thought I lost you, Naru, and your trust for good." he cried in my chest.<br>"It's okay..."I kissed the top of his head, "I was just a depressed jealous wreck, I thought I lost the one person I truly trusted and loved in my life other than my parents. I'm sorry."  
>"Stop saying that."<br>"Sorry..." I apologized for apologizing and Gaara chuckled.  
>"W-What's so funny?"<br>"You did that before. The first day we met. I thought it was cute before and it still is now." I blushed and Gaara hugged me tighter.

Gaara  
>I was just starting to feel a bit better. I whipped my eyes with my sleeve and leaned back so I wasn't against Naruto's chest and I gave him a small smile to show him that, against all odds, as long as I had him it ok. He beamed to see that I wasn't in pieces anymore... and then there was a knock on my door.<br>"Don't say anything, he'll go away." I whispered to Naruto, thinking it was Sasuke. Naruto nodded.  
>"Gaara, I know you're in there." my father's voice called. I froze. Not my dad. Not my dad. Not my dad. I chanted in my head. My grip on Naruto tightened and Naruto whispered an "ow". I let go against my will and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.<br>"GAARA GET THE FUCK OUT HERE NOW!" my father shouted.  
>"NO!" I yelled back.<br>"Listen Gaara, I don't have time for this. What the hell happened? There is blood all over the floor downstairs! Did you hurt Sasuke? or worse, did you eat that little pet of yours?" he asked.  
>"No! He's in here with me right now! And he's NOT my pet." I snarled. I moved Naruto off of my lap, knowing that I would hurt him if I got too riled up. I moved to my dresser and pulled out a smoke. Lighting it. 2nd one today. 3 since I quit. Not looking good.<br>"I don't care who the fuck he is. Then tell me, who's fucking blood is on the god damned floor?" My father yelled. He was blaming me for the blood? It was my fucking blood! Gah I hate him! I inhaled my cancer stick. It was all I could do. Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you. I chanted. My fist clenched on the covers. "Gaara?" my father said in a you-have-one-minute-to-answer-me voice.  
>"It's mine." I sobbed.<br>"What are you emo now? Trying to kill yourself?"  
>"I wish. With a miserable excuse of a father as you I should be suicidal. But no, why don't you ask precious little Sasuke, why my blood is sitting on the floor downstairs!" I shouted to him.<br>"Gaara, open this door." my father had no limits. I moved the dresser aside and unlocked the door, opening it. "So you're smoking again? I thought you said you quit? Was that a lie?" he said, not expecting an answer.  
>"I quit until you came here. Maybe I wouldn't be smoking if Sasuke didn't have to show his ugly mug again!" I snarled.<br>"What is your problem? I try to set you up with everything good. a boyfriend, seeing as you insist on being gay... a nice school... but you go out of your way to get kicked out of school, and you find yourself some sleazy boyfriend-"  
>"he's not sleazy! Sorry I found someone who doesn't try to rape me every 5 seconds. Sorry I found someone who loves me for me and not for my body." I told him.<br>"Listen Gaara, a demon and an anthro? It won't work. You deserve so much better than him, you can get someone better... come on..." my father tried to convince me.  
>"No! did your dad, tell you you could do better than mom?"<br>"Don't you talk about your mother! And I should have listened! Otherwise she might be... she might not have walked out on us!" he shouted. I didn't even catch the mistake.  
>"I don't blame her. I wouldn't want to be married to a guy like you either!" I shouted at him.<br>"It's your fault she's gone!" my father spat at me.  
>"Shut up!" I was tired of him blaming me for her disappearance. I pushed him away because he got his face right up to mine. I got scared; I didn't like being faced by someone who I know can hurt me because they've done it before. But pushing him, just made him punch me in the stomach.<br>"If it's your blood on the floor, why don't you get your fat ass down stairs and clean it the fuck up!" he yelled at me.  
>"You make it seem like... I do nothing..." I coughed in the middle.<br>"What do you do?"  
>"Get away from me." I kicked at his leg as he moved forward.<br>"ANSWER ME!"  
>"GO AWAY!"<br>"Listen to me; if you want to continue to date... that thing, then you can get out of my house." he said to me.  
>"It's not your house." I said.<br>"Who pays for it?" he said. Damn he had me there. Just because he didn't live here didn't mean it wasn't his.  
>"Fuck you." I'd had it with him. Literally.<br>"Don't you swear at me!" that was the last thing I heard him say, my ears where ringing as we wrestled. I kicked and fought back, but like I said demons had short tempers, and when it comes to it, short fuel. So I can tell you that as soon as I back down, my father will just go lay down somewhere and sleep off his injuries, granted they will be healed by the time he wakes up. I didn't back down this time, like usual after the pain was too much I'd back down, but not this time, my body was numb, I couldn't hear anything and all I could smell was smoke and blood. My head hit the wall behind me, and everything went dark.

Scarletraven007:  
>Right when Gaara was feeling a little better it all crashed down again. His father...he had to do this to Gaara now? Gaara and his dad had a fight from either side of the door. Gaara even seemed shaken and riled up that he was squeezing me tight. But soon he picked me off his lap.<br>He got up and they both started fighting with each other again. I was shaking at the tone of voices but I couldn't do anything. His dad said something about Gaara's mom leaving because of him and I wanted to cry at Gaara's expression.  
>"Fuck you." Gaara swore at him and I could see the look on his face. This...it didn't look good. He said some things about me and Gaara stood up for me before, so now his father looked as if he had it.<br>"Don't you swear at me!"  
>I shook and tried not to look away. Gaara was fighting and he looked like he was in pain but he kept on fighting. There was blood. But I couldn't stop my fear. He was getting hurt yet I couldn't do anything.<br>I wanted to scream but something clogged my throat and it looked dangerous.  
>No No No this can't be happening!<br>Gaara looked out of breath and then...his head hit the wall with a large crack. Causing him to fall on the floor. I was shaking rapidly and my eyes widened.  
>Please don't be dead, please please don't be dead! I saw Gaara's chest shakily breathe once. It was weak but it was good enough.<br>Before I could think his father got up, half limping and walked out of the room.  
>Automatically I ran off the bed next to Gaara's side.<br>"g-Gaara?" I stuttered, turning him over so his head was in my lap.  
>"Gaara...Gaara...Gaara." It seemed as if I couldn't say anything else as I hoped for his eyes to flutter open.<br>But it didn't happen. His head had a gash and it was bleeding. Probably got it from impact and tears rolled down my face. I couldn't care about blood right now. Gaara was hurt and unconscious. What was I supposed to do?  
>"Gaara...please please wake up." I cried and tears rolled down my face. I'm sure some fell on his face.<br>"It's all your fault you know." I snapped my head toward the door, hearing Sasuke's voice.  
>I had to force myself to stop shaking to try not to show fear, even if I was afraid more for Gaara than anything. I was silent.<br>"if it wasn't for you Gaara wouldn't of have been hurt and he would of been okay with me." Sasuke smirked as he walked closer towards me and my Gaara.  
>"D-Don't get closer t-to him." I stuttered shifting Gaara's head on my lap.<br>"Now Gaara's unconscious and he's probably disowned by his father Because of you. Plus I didn't get my fuck." Sasuke snarled as he kneeled down in front of me. His onyx eyes staring in my blue.  
>"I've never had an anthro... having sex with you would be like having sex with an animal. Then afterwards to taste you...but I can't kill you or do anything now... If I did Gaara would kill himself and I wouldn't have my little fuck buddy would I? I could hurt you though." I shivered at his voice. My own not able to speak anymore...this WAS all my fault. I know I shouldn't be listening to Sasuke, of all people, but Gaara wouldn't be hurt otherwise.<br>"But I wouldn't want to ruin Gaara's little toy now would I." His hand traced my neck causing me to shiver as his nail cause a slit on my neck. I hissed in pain.  
>He smiled and licked the blood off his fingers, like the night my parents died.<br>"Yum, no wonder why Gaara likes you. You taste delicious." And with that said he left the room leaving me there frozen stiff. Tears fell down my face when I looked back at Gaara.  
>Still unconscious and he looked so depressed...he was normally pale but he looked paler now. Please please don't die. Please...<br>I chanted in my head. I need to calm my head. What would Gaara do? What did he do?  
>I looked around the room to see his keys on his dresser. His car. I'm 16 I should know how to drive...even if I never tried and I don't have my license. I've seen Gaara drive and others so...I'm good.<br>I lightly put Gaara's head on the floor and he groaned. Thank god he can feel pain. But he's still out of it. I grabbed his keys and his wallet. I took my flash drive and the framed picture Gaara drew. A sketch book and went back to his body.  
>Why I was taking all this stuff because I didn't know if we would be back...<br>I picked up Gaara's body in my arms and went by the window. It was a two story drop but being a fox I took the chance and jumped out. Hoping I would land on my feet and not get hurt myself especially with Gaara in my arms.  
>Surprisingly I made it to his car and placed him in the back seat. With me crossing my fingers as I drove to the hospital. Still salty tears going down my cheeks<p>

**Reveiws please ^^**


	21. Chapter 21 Hospital Chaos

Gaara  
>My head hurt. That was the first thing that came to my mind. What the hell happened? Was the second thing, and the third... I need a smoke. I let the gears in my head start turning, the fight with my dad... and NARUTO?<br>"NARU- tch ow...?" I sat bolt upright, felt about to pass out and fell back onto my pillow head throbbing. It felt like my head was a balloon filled with hot air trying to escape out of a tiny hole, which was my ears, making them feel hot and ring gently. "Urg." I moaned in pain.  
>"G-Gaara? You awake?" Naruto's voice came from my left.<br>I looked at him... I saw two of him, then one then three, then two again. I moaned and looked back up to the ceiling, which was less confusing to my blurry vision. "What happened?" I asked him.  
>"You and your dad were fighting and... You hit your head. Do you remember everything? Tsunade said you might have a concussion." Naruto fretted.<br>"No I remember the fight, and everything going black... what did I hit a wall? Fuck!" I touched the stitches on the back of my head and it throbbed. "Stitches? Tsunade gave me stitches? Oh jeez." I relaxed back on the bed. Naruto stared at me. "H-how'd we get to the hospital?" I asked hearing the familiar beeping of the machines and feeling the needle in my arm. "They have me on IV? Damn, I can go pee by myself, what's with this? I'm not some wimpy human; I'm a demon for crying out loud!"  
>"G-g-Gaara... I drove you here... three days ago." Naruto stuttered. I looked at him for the first time. He was a mess, his hair was all messed up like it needed a brush and he had rings around his eyes, not like mine, but like tired baggy rings. His eyes were red and puffy, like he'd been crying. His cheeks have lost color, he was pale, and his eyes, were almost a dull blue, now sparkling with fresh tears. You'd think he'd be happy I just woke up.<br>"Naruto?" I asked. "What's wrong?"  
>"I... You..." he sniffled. "Tsunade said... that even if you did wake up there was little chance you wouldn't remember anything at all. Every time I fall asleep I see you wake up and when I wake up your gone... I don't want to get my hopes up again!" Naruto cried.<br>Then it hit me...  
>"THREE DAYS! You mean to tell me I haven't eaten anything in..." my stomach gurgled. "Uuhhh, Naruto, you're not dreaming. Go get my aunt." I said.<br>Naruto continued to sniffle away next to me. What did I do the last time he thought I was a dream? I leaned forward ignoring the throbbing pain in my head, and I pulled his chin to mine. He blushed. "Oh how I love that blush. Now Naru, on the off chance I'm not a dream, you wouldn't let your seme starve, now would you?"  
>He gave a small smile, and left to go find Tsunade. The one and only big busted doctor who would perform surgery on a demon. I'd have to thank her one of these days.<p>

Naruto  
>I was a mess. Crying until I fell asleep. Crying when Tsunade would tell me updates on Gaara. I would twitch at every little thing and hold Gaara's hand and squeeze every time I would want to stay awake. I wouldn't eat until Tsunade forced me and I wouldn't leave his side unless they took him somewhere to check something.<br>Gaara...why did this have to happen? How come he has to be in this state just because I was with him?  
>I could barley sleep because every time I did it would either be a nightmare on Sasuke, Gaara's dad or about Gaara and how he would disappear from my life. What would I do then?<br>It had been three days and Gaara had only stirred about 2 times. Each time it would get my hopes up and each time nothing happened. I was starting to think he really wasn't going to wake up again and I wouldn't be able to hear his voice say those sweet things to me.  
>"NARU- tch ow...?" My eyes shot up at the words and collapsing sound of something falling back on the bed. Please don't let this be a dream...if it is then somebody must really hate me out there.<br>Gaara looked confused. But his eyes were open! He was awake.  
>"G-Gaara you awake?" I had to make sure it was him. He asked me what happened and I told him.<br>He seemed to get upset and I could only watch him. He was better He really was. He was speaking like normal. I love him.  
>But please don't say this is just a really really good dream.<br>"Uuhhh, Naruto, you're not dreaming. Go get my aunt." Gaara groaned out but I was still crying. I didn't want to leave. What if this just all faded away into nothing?  
>He pulled up my chin causing me to gasp and blush.<br>"Oh how I love that blush. Now Naru, on the off chance I'm not a dream, you wouldn't let your seme starve, now would you?"  
>I blushed and smiled. I love his sweet words. His voice calmed me. This had to be the real Gaara.<br>Standing up I left the room to find Tsunade.  
>"Ts-Tsunade?" I asked one of the doctors. He looked at me with disgust but then pointed in the right direction. Frowning I took his direction.<br>Looking in front of me I saw a blond doctor and I smiled.  
>"Tsunade!" I screamed and got shushed. I whispered a few sorrys.<br>"Naruto? What are you doing out of the room. I have to force you out normally."  
>"G-Gaara...He's awake." I smiled and she grinned to.<br>"And the first thing he saw was your face when he woke up. That's good luck."  
>I looked at her confusingly.<br>"Some people say that the first person the person sees will be together even when they're not together." Tsunade smiled.  
>I nodded that I understood, "Now do you want to come with to speak with Gaara." I shook my head and she looked at me worriedly.<br>"He's hungry and wanted something to eat!" smiled and she grinned.  
>"Okay Naruto. See you soon." And I ran to the cafeteria.<p>

Gaara  
>"You're boyfriend ran downstairs to get you food." Tsunade told me, not bothering to knock as she barged in.<br>"I feel like I was hit by a bus." I muttered when pain hit me as I looked up to see who walked in.  
>"A bus would have done less damage than your father. I told them that we weren't allowing visitors until you're awake. I told them that Naruto was being treated for stress issues. They didn't buy the charade, but I did have the paperwork from last time." Tsunade filled me in.<br>"Nice."  
>"How's your head?"<br>"Hit by a bus!"  
>"Right drama queen. I'm keeping you on bed rest; so unfortunately, you have to keep the IV in your arm." Tsunade said. "Any other pains? I noticed some scratch marks on your back, I thought they would heal, but when I checked on you yesterday they hadn't."<br>"Sasuke... his claw marks don't heal like normal scratches do. Do you think it's a demon thing?"  
>"Maybe." she thought for a moment.<br>"Well, you look alive. I'll leave you alone; Naruto will be back in a moment."Tsunade walked out. I sighed and stared at the ceiling before a click was heard on the window behind me. I tried to look up but a hand was placed over my mouth.  
>"Jeez, it's about time. I've been waiting all morning for you to me left alone." Sasuke whispered in my ear.<br>"MMMMfFFFFHHHHMMM" I tried to scream, but Sasuke just dragged a tip of his nail down my cheek. I stared into the onyx eyes, as he straddled me. Why me? Really?  
>His hand was replaced quickly with his mouth. My mouth has been dry for three days, the LAST thing you want, is someone's slimy tongue in it. My head started to spin, I felt as if I was going to pass out from just thinking of the situation I was in. of course with my mind so muddled, it was hard to concentrate on my body not responding. so other than my mouth, which wanted nothing but to drink some water, the rest of my body was responding to Sasuke like normal, ad I had less control than usual.<p>

Naruto  
>I smiled as I went to the cafeteria. I didn't tuck away my tail or hide my ears. For one because I was too stressed to even think of anything but Gaara and two most of the doctors already knew who I am. The patients would think I was cute but those were the kids. Adults are different.<br>Anyway, I bought Gaara some food that wouldn't be too tough but not to light and I smiled. I did get dirty looks but I couldn't let that slow me down now. Gaara was awake and I wanted him back.  
>I did get stopped by a few random kids who would yank on my tail softly and I would only smile at them before taking off.<br>I made it to the door. My ears twitching at sounds and movements on the inside.  
>"Gaara...you shouldn't be moving around too much or-" I stopped my sentence short when I saw Sasuke on MY Gaara. Jealousy fumed through my veins again but then there was sadness and anger as well.<br>"Get off him NOW!" I screamed dropping the bag full of food on the floor.  
>There was a last sucking sound as Sasuke let go of Gaara's mouth to look at me.<br>"Little Kitsune...why do you interrupt us when all this is your fault?" Sasuke said blankly as he stared at me. My eyes widened and all confidence drained from my body.  
>"Just get off him...out o-of all times you chose now to do that to him. It's not far. He's still h-hurt." I stuttered, as I began to shake.<br>Sasuke just shrugged as he went down to nibble on Gaara's neck. "N-no..." Gaara groaned  
>I could tell he had no power i mean he just woke up and he hasn't eaten...I can't call for help. That's too weak. And even so that would just bring more people into this.<br>Looking back at Gaara I could tell he was trying to struggle but he had no energy.  
>So, even if I'm not proud of it, my jealously let me pull Sasuke off Gaara. But that just made him look angry.<p>

Gaara  
>"No, Naru... get out of here." I said. I was too weak to lift my head, but I weakly turned it to the side, trying to stop the spinning, and still watch to make sure my uke is ok.<br>Sasuke had now pinned Naruto to the ground. No... Naruto.  
>"Why would he do that? You know Gaara; I've never had sex with an animal before." Sasuke purred, nibbling on Naruto's ear. He gave a fox-like whine and looked scared to death.<br>"Sasuke... no... Take me. Please just leave him alone." I begged my voice weak and my brain spinning.  
>"Oh no, Gaara, see. I get what I want, and now I want you both. So I'll take Naruto right now, and after wards, if you comply, I won't kill him. How about that?" Sasuke then began to kiss Naruto, twisting his fingers in Naruto's hair and letting his other hand slide up under my uke's shirt. I couldn't imagine any more cut marks there.<br>"No, no Sasuke, please." I started to cry. Me like that is one thing, but it was 10 times worse to see Naruto have to suffer through this, because of me. Besides, I wanted to be Naruto's first time. Naruto yelped into Sasuke's mouth, drawing my brain back to watch them. Sasuke had pulled on Naruto's tail. Sasuke liked that noise, because it was new noise for him, so he did it again. And again. I couldn't take hearing or seeing anymore. I sat up. Oh god, my head hurts! I slowly got off the bed, to crumble to the floor. Sasuke gave me a small glance before pulling on Naruto's tail really hard, and digging his nails into it. "You like this Gaara? come to join?" but then he ignored me, my arm was still hooked to the IV, I either had to rip it out, or stay in this position, and I felt about to pass out.  
>"Leave... him... alone." I shut my eyes, but I could still hear. The door opened, I could hear my name... Naruto's name... some fighting. And then I was out.<p>

Naruto  
>Sasuke was now off Gaara...but now he was on me. Kissing me and digging his knee into my thigh. I felt like crying but Gaara was struggling to get Sasuke off me.<br>He grabbed my tail and yanked it causing me to whimper. It hurts. Pain.  
>Gaara got out of his bed, connected to the IV and all and tried to get Sasuke to get off me. He was weak. I wanted to yell at him to stay away. But Sasuke made that impossible for me. Only whines and whimpers.<br>"Leave... him... alone." Gaara gasped before his eyes closed.  
>"G-Gaa-!" I tried to scream but Sasuke put his lips back to mine sliding his tongue in. I didn't want to cry but this was horrible. Gaara's been the only one to kiss me before. And this was forced. I didn't want this.<br>He yanked my tail again but in the total wrong direction causing me to scream in pain.  
>"Your screams of pain sound so sexy." Sasuke smirked and bit on my beck, hard, causing me to scream again. He drew blood.<br>His hands roamed my sides, eventually getting to the rim of my pants.  
>My eyes widened and tears fell down my cheeks. No...I wanted Gaara to be my first. Not like this.<br>Sasuke smirked. "St-Stop please..."  
>He shook his head no and kissed me forcefully again.<br>"Naruto? Sasuke? What the hell man." Kankuro looked confusingly at the two of us. And I tried to scream but it only came out in muffles.  
>"Kankuro what do you- Gaara!" Temari ran into the room and crouched down by my red head. Sasuke stopped and looked at them angrily.<br>"Naruto I thought you were with Gaara!" Kankuro yelled. Can he be any more clueless? Wouldn't my tears show something?  
>"T-Temari...Please help Gaara...Sasuke tried to-" I my mouth was clamped shut pinning my head more on the tile. I whimpered in pain.<br>"You interrupted me." Sasuke snarled.  
>Temari looked at Sasuke then to Kankuro." Are you an idiot? Can't you see Sasuke's raping Naruto?"<br>Kankuro looked, "I guess?" He said confused. Sasuke pulled harder on my tail and I screamed in his hand.  
>I bit down, enough to taste blood. Sasuke swore.<br>"You little bitch!" Sasuke screamed he dug his fingernails in my tail and I screamed in agony. Crying more.  
>"P-please..." I whimpered. Before I knew it there was the sound of skin on skin and Sasuke was punched. I imagined it to be Temari, knowing she's the smart one, but it was Kankuro.<br>"I owe Gaara one for trying to eat you." Kankuro sighed.  
>Sasuke rubbed his jaw lightly then pounced on Kankuro, taking him down on the ground. Scratching the brunettes head with his fingernails. Kankuro responded with kneeing him in the gut.<br>Temari went over by me helping me up and I cried in her shoulder. She rubbed my back.  
>"He...He d-did that to Gaara...before." I whispered not knowing if she would even believe me like Gaara's dad would ever believe my red head.<br>There was groaning coming from the ground and it was Kankuro and Sasuke fighting. I'm surprised no one came in to ask what the commotion was about.  
>Sasuke bit Kankuro making him topple over in pain. Sasuke stood up and kicked him in his balls and Kankuro groaned in more pain.<br>"Now...Temari stop acting like a bitch and give me back my toy." I saw tamari's eyes widened.  
>"You just called me..." She threw me on Gaara's bed and walked over to Sasuke. With one movement he was thrown down pinned by his neck on the ground. He made a choking sound.<br>"Don't ever call me a bitch!" She yelled making a punch for his head and kicking in his crotch. Sasuke groaned in pain and he became weak.  
>"I-I will get Gaara next time Naruto...and you also my little Kitsune." Sasuke, in pain no doubt jumped out the window that he had come in. And me...I looked at Gaara who was now on the bed that I was thrown on. I hugged him then passed out from exhaustion<p>

**Told you that the paragraphs were going to be longer ^^ anyway sorry that it is probaly hard to read. I know i should of said something the first chapter or something but becuase of the format on micropft word it looks like this and when i put it on it still looks like this. Anyhow **

**Reveiw!**


	22. Chapter 22 Cure boredom

Gaara  
>"Leave them alone, let them sleep." Tsunade?<br>"Are you sure they are going to be ok?" Temari? What is she doing here?  
>"They'll be fine. I'm more worried about how your father said he isn't going to do anything about this." Tsunade again. What were they talking about?<br>"He wouldn't do anything against a fellow demon. He thinks we all have to stick together. Plus he has a soft spot for Sasuke. Sasuke's brother killed his parents. He killed a lot of people, he's just a murderer. Father never did anything about him either." Temari said.  
>"You guys should leave the room if you're going to keep talking, but don't go too far. I need to get back to work." Tsunade said.<br>I heard a door click shut. It was silent for a while. I concentrated on me, my head hurt but it was fine as long as I didn't move. There was a familiar weight on my side... Naruto? Was he sleeping with me? Oh Sasuke... he was... and Naruto... ow... head... my poor Naruto, I hope Sasuke didn't hurt him! I wish I was able to stop that, cursed IV. I hate them; it's just a leach the doctors use so you can't check out illegally. Naruto seemed to be breathing peacefully and calm, so I figured he was asleep. I couldn't figure out how to open my eyes.  
>"It was a nice thing you did for Naruto." Temari's voice sounded. Who was she talking to? Tsunade left... wait there was someone else in the room Tsunade talked about.<br>"Yeah whatever. I owed the kid. For breaking his wrist and all... and Gaara would've been a prick to me for the rest of his life, so I was just investing for myself in the long run." Kankuro? What are they talking about?  
>"Oh come on, there was nothing more to it than that? Or are you just too afraid to admit you were nice for once and helped out someone? I mean, he's probably a soon to be family member as well, that not so disgraceful is it?" Temari said sweetly.<br>"Don't tell Gaara... anyway it was you who beat Sasuke anyway... I swear, I'll never call you a bitch again, and that's not because I can see what you can do, but because I respect you. That Sasuke was a tough guy. If you didn't step in he would have had me for sure."  
>"Well thanks bro. I'll remember that the next time you wake up with a hangover and I'm yelling at you to pick up your clothes take a shower and help me clean the house." Temari barked back. I smiled and snuggled into my Naruto. I hadn't realized I'd done it until the room fell silent at me moving. It was only soon after that that I'd fallen back asleep.<p>

Naruto  
>My tail hurts. My thigh hurts. My damn head hurts. Stupid head ache. I was wrapped around something that kept me warm and I remembered...it was Gaara. I softly smiled as I cuddled more into him. Hoping I wasn't hurting him. Yes Gaara's main injury was his head but he still didn't get to eat yesterday so he was still weak I would guess.<br>Now that notice it was the first night in the last 3 days that I didn't have a nightmare. Was it because I was sleeping with Gaara?  
>I didn't want to open my eyes. I was still tired but I knew I wouldn't be able to fall asleep again. I was perfect where I was.<br>Gaara was breathing calmly so I guess he was still sleeping.  
>"I love you..." I whispered.<br>"I love you to Naru.' Gaara snickered and my eyes opened.  
>"H-how do you always do that?"<br>"DO what?" He kissed the top of my head.  
>"Wake up before me then I s-say or do something really embarrassing"<br>"I do? Well I don't try to." he smiled and I grinned.  
>"How long have you been up?" I asked him questionably<br>"A few hours."  
>"A few hours!"<br>"Well...if you count 7 a few." He smirked  
>"T-That's not a few. Did you eat? Why didn't you wake me up!"<br>"Because you were tired and u looked like you hadn't slept for days before. Besides...I like being next to you. And because I was unconscious for 3 days I lost some close time with you." I sighed and my stomach growled Gaara laughed.  
>"I wish I could cook something for you, Naru, but sadly you're going to have to eat the cafeteria food. Which I recommend a partially cooked bagel with strawberry jam." He said in a waiter voice.<br>I blushed and smiled. He seems so much normal...but even so. Every time I don't look at him I can sense him stressing. I don't want him to hide it but if he wants to then he can. I won't push him.

Gaara  
>I'm so glad Naru is ok. I would have killed myself if anything happened to him. I pushed a button for a nurse. She didn't look happy to be in here, but Tsunade was her boss.<br>"Yes?" she asked, hoping we didn't need her to do anything.  
>"What does it take for a guy to get some grub in a hospital?" I asked.<br>"What would you like sir-s." she added the s.  
>Naruto and I gave our orders, and she rushed out the door. I snuggled back with Naruto until the food came, then Naruto had to help me sit up, because I couldn't do it myself. I noticed that when he sat on his tail, not a problem before, he jumped and opened his mouth as if to let out a yelp. But he held it in and moved his tail out from under his butt.<br>"You ok?" I asked, pulling his tail so it nestled between him and me and lightly stroking it. There was some dried blood in the fur. "N-Naru...? I'm so sorry... this is all my fault." I said.  
>"How is it your fault?"Naruto asked.<br>"If I had never been mean to you to get me over to my house, you would have never gotten scared and ran off. And if that didn't happen you wouldn't have gotten lost, and I wouldn't have been at your house that night, and you wouldn't have come down with hypothermia. And if you weren't sick, I wouldn't have been there when your uncle showed up. And if he didn't disown you, then you wouldn't have had to come live at my house, and Kankuro wouldn't have tried to eat you. And I would have beaten up the kids at school regardless, but you wouldn't have been in the middle of things when my father came home and brought Sasuke with him!" I ranted.  
>"No." was all Naruto could say. He denied this. I didn't want to argue.<br>"Listen, how long are we stuck in here? This place is boring." I said.  
>"Till Thursday." I jumped at hearing my aunt's voice. "Then I'll let you leave."<p>

Naruto  
>"No." I can't believe he was saying this! I...I don't want him to think like that because it scares me to think that he might ask me to not be with him. I wouldn't be able to handle it. I wanted to counter him but he changed the subject<br>"Listen, how long are we stuck in here? This place is boring." It made me sad that Gaara didn't want to talk about something he brought up. But really...it wasn't his fault. If anything it was all mine.  
>"Till Thursday." I turned my attention to Tsunade. My ears picked up her shoes clacking away at the floor so I knew she was coming even if I was distracted by Gaara.<br>"Then I'll let you leave."  
>I sighed and looked at Gaara. He did have that stressed look but he also did have that bored expression on his face.<br>"Ts-Tsunade?" I asked.  
>"Yes dear?"<br>"Could you bring the stuff that I brought from the car?" Gaara looked at me oddly and Tsunade just smiled and nodded.  
>"What's in the car?"<br>"Your sketch book and my flash drive." I responded. It was silent but I could tell that Gaara's mood turned up some bit.  
>He hugged me more and he kissed my cheek. Softly rubbing my tail.<br>"I really am sorry your beautiful tail...got hurt like it did." He frowned.  
>"It's okay Gaara...it just hurts and is a little soar." He continued to softly pet my tail and it made me feel better.<br>I lightly purred and then blushed.  
>"I'm sorry to interrupt." Tsunade coughed at the door and my blush deepened, "But Gaara this is yours." He handed him the sketchbook and wallet."And Naruto here are the others." She handed me my flash drive and the framed picture Gaara drew. When I saw it I smiled.<br>"U-Um Tsunade...can I borrow a laptop or something." She nodded and left again.

Gaara  
>It didn't take Tsunade long to get her laptop out of her office and bring it to Naruto. He plugged it in and began typing away. I lay back down for a bit. All I did was sleep for 3 days at least, but I still felt tired. After a while though, of listening to the sound of Naruto taping away at his key board, I sat up slowly ignoring my headache and began to read over his shoulder. The scene he was typing was painted in my mind, and I grabbed my sketchbook and opened it to the next empty page. after a while I had a couple, two boys, cuddled up together in the middle of a living room, sitting on a lazy boy chair, both with steaming drinks in their hands and smiles on their faces. Outside the window behind them was a field and some trees covered in a soft layer of snow. The uke was on the semi's laugh, his feet facing me and his seme facing the fire. The uke was leaning against the opposite arm rest, both hands on his steaming cup. The seme had one arm over his uke's shoulder, and the other balancing his cup in his uke's lap.<br>Naruto looked at the picture and his jaw dropped. Then he looked from me to his story. "Did you... from my story...?"  
>"You're writing inspired me." I explained.<br>"Really?"  
>"yeah, but can I ask you something?"<br>"Anything." Naruto said turning to face me a bit.  
>"Why snow in the back ground?" that's what had caught my eye. His description of the snow. I don't know why. He talked of it as almost a pure heavenly substance. I always thought of snow as something that would appear on the bottom level of Dante's inferno.<br>"I've never seen snow before. Uncle Jiraiya hates it because he's not a winter fox, but my mom was. she had the white fox ears. Even though I look my dad, I loved to hear my mom's stories of snow. That's why I asked for a place this far north. I want to see it." Naruto told me.  
>I smiled. "Oh you'll see it alright. It's only starting to get cold. You wait till we get closer to Christmas." I kissed my uke.<p>

Naruto  
>Gaara lightly placed a few pecks to my lips and I responded by blushing and doing the same to him. I don't know why it felt like forever since we even kissed like this.<br>"And when it snows well play in it and then cuddle up together to keep each other warm." Gaara smiled and lightly kissed me again.  
>"That sounds nice..." I nuzzled my head in his neck and he wrapped his arms around me.<br>"If I ever hurt you please tell me. I don't want you in pain." Gaara sighed at this and began tracing circles on my lower back.  
>"I should be saying that to you by what I've put you through."<br>One hand absentmindedly stroked my tail and I purred lightly.  
>"I-I love you Gaara."<br>"Love you to Naru." He smiled and kissed me again softly.  
>After a few more minuets I changed from writing my story to reading an old one. I didn't know which one I chose, but it was a one-shot that I never named. I wish I had though.<p>

Gaara:  
>I read it over his shoulder. It was a cute story, but I could tell I would be bored in here for three days. I slept after that, and later when I woke up Naruto was asleep. I cracked open the computer and read some of his one-shots. I usually read graphic novels or watched porn, reading about it and having my own images was just as good though. I looked for one of his chapter stories and started them from the beginning.<br>The days were slow, but the next day when Naru was asleep I couldn't help but think about what my father said. "If I wanted to date Naruto, I couldn't do it under his roof."  
>"Tsunade? What do you know about real estate?" I asked.<br>"If you want a place of your own, you need a job." was her only advice to me. I took it to heart.  
>Thursday rolled around, and I insisted to my sister that one, I could drive home. I didn't want to leave my car in the hospital parking lot anyway. And two, I needed to see some fresh air. I thought maybe Naruto and I could go to a park or something. I wouldn't stress myself, I promised her, but I just wanted to sit in the sun.<br>Naruto and I got in the car, we were all but healed now, I still had stitches but they weren't visible behind my hair, and Naruto still had his cast.  
>On the way to the park I stopped on the side of a street to buy the news paper out of one of those box things... I dug a quarter from my pocket, and grabbed the paper, getting back in the car and drove to that park.<br>"What's the paper for?" Naru asked me. I smiled at him.  
>"I was asleep for three days and stuck in the hospital for more. World war 3 could have started." I said.<br>"Oh."  
>That was only half of the reason, but I wasn't sure of my other reason yet, so I went with the safer answer. Naruto had fun chasing squirrels while I opened up to the classifieds.<br>Houses and jobs, houses and jobs...  
>"What are you doing?" Naruto asked sitting next to me, some sweat on his forehead.<br>"What would you think if I bought a place for us? No outside... troubles." I asked.  
>"Will you have enough money?" Naruto asked me.<br>"I can get a job. The tattoo artist I got this from was looking for co-artist. I bet I can land a sweet job there. Temporary of course, until I can find something...better." I said.


	23. Chapter 23 Live on our own?

Naruto  
>I sat down next to Gaara. What he was saying was a huge proposal and move. Buying his own house? He HAD money before but I'm not that sure that his father would lend really anything now. So he was going to get a job?<br>Would he stay in school? I agree he shouldn't live in that house anymore, because of all the risks, but it seemed...i don't know how to explain it.  
>"When did you come up with this idea?" i asked him. He kept the paper open as he placed one arm around my shoulder.<br>"A few days ago..." He whispered.  
>"Would you have to drop out of school?" I asked worriedly. He shrugged.<br>"I might have to anyway because I'm sure my dad wont pay for me."  
>I looked down on my hands. Why is he sacrificing everything to be with me. Sometimes i don't think its fair for him to be sacrificing everything on himself. He says its because he loves me but he deserves so much in life that he shouldn't be the only one making the major changes.<br>"If...you want to get your own house, even apartment, you don't have to pay by yourself." i whispered. Gaara looked at me somewhat oddly.  
>"What you mean?"<br>"I could also help you by g-getting a job. I bet i could find somewhere."

Gaara  
>"No no nonono ...no." i shook my head. "School AND job? too much. maybe later sure, but not now, you've been through too much. i have some money saved up for a house. but I'd take it slow and get an apartment first. just because I'm not going to school does not mean I'm not smart. you see, if we get an apartment, and i get a job, and you go to a public school, or get a private tutor, but that will be a set back..." i stopped and thought for a moment. "Well try public school, see if you can wing it. anyway, with a cheap apartment and a job, i can save up money for a house, a nice house with a big yard for you to have fun in, and maybe a pool. i have enough to buy a house right now, we just wouldn't have anything to put in it." i explained.<br>"So you're just waiting till you can buy a house with out going bankrupt?" Naruto clarified.  
>"precisely." i said. "This one isn't too far from the public school. so you can walk home if i don't get ideal work hours." i explained. "want to check it out?" i asked.<br>"S-sure. if you insist." Naruto didn't look happy about something.  
>"What's wrong?" i asked.<br>"why do you want me to go to school so bad?"  
>"Well, what do you want your job to be?" i asked him.<br>"a writer." he said, but almost dreamily like it would never happen.  
>"Then you'll need some good grades if you want to get accepted into a good college. possibly a good scholarship too. I'd suggest joining a writing club, or the school journal. you have to start at the bottom to get up to the top." i took his hand and led him to my car.<p>

Naruto  
>I sighed. I've always wanted to be a writer. But in truth it just all seemed like a distant dream something that was possible but would never happen. Nobody ever supported me because all i had was Jiraiya when i figured my dream and he said it would never happen.<br>But Gaara seemed to support me and he knew much more on how to reach it then i do. I smiled as he kissed me lightly and buckled me into the front seat. In truth i don't know why he still does this like I'm a kid. But half of me doesn't care.  
>Gaara looked at the paper one more time for the address before he started driving. The radio was on and randomly 'love like woe' played and i smiled. I know this song by heart!<br>knowing Gaara was still in the car i mumbled some of the words while i mouthed the rest. I saw Gaara softly smile, but i knew it wasn't him being mean.  
>When we pulled up to an apartment building it was one that was way better than my old apartment. I could already tell by how it looked form the outside.<br>Gaara turned off the car and opened my door. Lightly grabbing my hand and gently pulling me out.

Gaara  
>we talked the land lord, he unlocked the apartment and told us the rules on painting and stuff, he told me the monthly payment plan he had set up. to keep him on our good side i told him Naruto and i were just roommates. he didn't seem to mind that Naruto had his tail out, i don't even think Naruto noticed. i guess seeing as i was doing all the payment talking's and looked like the guy in charge, the land lord just thought i was being polite and that Naruto was my pet. as long as he was mine, i don't care how others thought of him.<br>i liked the house, and the landlord was nice, the water worked, it came out hot as well. the heater worked, the air conditioning he told me made a lot of noise, but he said that this side of the apartment is in the shade most of the day, so there isn't much need to the air conditioner. by summer i can have it replaced if we need to.  
>i asked Naruto what he thought though before i made my decision. it had two bed rooms, one for cover and two so Naruto had a place to put his stuff. maybe a spare room if my brother and sister get in a fight and need to konk out here for a night or two. the living room and kitchen was combined, but there was already a kitchen table and four chairs. compliments of the last owner.<br>there wasn't a fridge, but my mini fridge would work for now, just until i decided to get a full one. freezer wasn't going to be a problem, we just had to live without ice cream or hot pockets.  
>"So, Naru what do you think?" i whispered, not wanting the landlord to hear our decision. it was unprofessional<p>

Naruto  
>i thought the whole apartment was good. Better than good it seemed perfect for two people. Gaara had done all the talking and i didn't know if it was because i was to shy or because i had no idea how this was supposed to work but he still did.<br>I nodded my head and Gaara smiled. Looking at the land lord first,, noticing his back was turned, Gaara took a small quite peck on my lips causing me to blush.  
>when the land lord turned back around he first looked at me then back at Gaara.<br>"So what you think. You want it?" He asked.  
>"Yes. Would you want the first month payment now or later." Gaara responded.<br>"That depends if you want to." the man sighed.  
>Gaara took out his check book and started writing a check for the first month walking a little bit away from me to do so. When they were a far away distance away i held my hands behind my back as i started to roam the apartment.<br>It looked perfect. As me and Gaara living together...alone. No body else bothering else. I smiled softly.  
>"You know Mr...Sabaku." My ears twitched at the sound of the landlords voice, "If your going to keep a...pet then you should really keep on a leash. Maybe even a collar to make sure he doesn't run away." My ears drooped at this and i could tell Gaara's face turning from calm to mad to being pissed. Yes mad and pissed were different things with Gaara.<br>What was i supposed to do? We needed this place. it was perfect. And if Gaara flipped out...  
>"U-Um master..." I blushed at me actually having to play along with the land lords mind. Gaara turned his head toward me and looked at me oddly. Like i was crazy, "Shouldn't we be going...we need to call a m-moving van." It took all my power to not drop my head to the floor<p>

Gaara  
>i can't believe he just said that. if i wasn't so... shocked? appalled? i might have lost my temper. but as it happened i let Naruto tug me away into the hallway.<br>"W-wha..." was my head hurting because of the stitches? or did i just have a headache? i couldn't tell.  
>Naruto was silent. he just tugged me by the arm out to my car. he opened my door and pushed me in the drivers seat, and then walked around to the other side. getting in and buckling up.<br>i saw the land lord looking at us from the window. he walked out when he saw i didn't start my car.  
>i rolled down the window. "is something wrong?" he asked me. "I saw your neko pull you away there, and you looked a bit... out of it." my new land lord said.<br>"Oh you see, i..." didn't i tell you that I'm a wicked good liar? "he's a kitsune actually, and he's special. sort of like a blind seeing eye dog, but I'm not blind, I'm bipolar and i get mood swings and sometimes I'm so out-of-it, dazed, to know what's going on. they say animals can sense when someone is feeling like that, like dogs are sad if there human is sad, you know? but sometimes it takes a while to snap out of, so i needed a pet that was capable of taking care of itself, and a pet that's smart enough to take care of me. and it had to be a pet because they can sense it before they happen." i said.  
>"Oh."<br>"Which is why i don't keep him on a leash. sorry if i didn't answer you, i was starting one of my dazed phases. well like my pet said here, we have a moving van to go rent." i rolled up my window and pulled out of the driveway.

Naruto  
>i was looking out the car window as Gaara drove away from the apartment building complex. Starting an eerie silence.<br>There was a sigh from the red head. "I'm sorry Naru."  
>"Sorry for what?" I asked but i knew what he meant<br>"Sorry for having to lie about you being my..."  
>"Pet." I finished his sentence. He nodded.<br>"you know i don't feel that way about you. your more to me than any pet...besides most of my pets die in less than a week." Gaara snickered and i smiled.  
>But still...it made me feel sort of like it was wrong that Gaara and i had to lie to get a good apartment. Why did it seem so wrong for me to be with him?<br>"What's wrong?"  
>"Doesn't it...make you feel weird having to lie to be able to live normal life?" I whispered.<br>"You have no idea Naru...but if i have to use my awesome ninja lying skills to keep you close to me and make you happy. Ill do it."

**last update for tonight. reveiws would be helpful =3**


	24. Chapter 24 New apartment

Gaara:  
>"You wanna drive my car home? and I'll take the moving van?" i asked. Naruto blushed. i looked at him questioningly.<br>"Well you s-see... i don't have m-my license..." Naruto said slightly looking away.  
>"Then how did you bring me to the hospital...? wait you didn't?"<br>"I did. i drove your car. i know how, i just never got tested."  
>i calmed myself. Naruto seemed a bit guilty even though i owed him for saving me then.<br>"Well, thank you then. if it wasn't for you, I'd be a blood stain on my bedroom floor right now." i smiled. Naruto shivered at the imagery and i remembered his fear of blood. "Sorry." i added. i pulled into my driveway. here we go... stage 1. "Naru, i don't blame you at all, if you want to stay in the car."  
>his ears hung low, he looked at the house and contemplated an answer, as if the house could tell him. he looked back at me and had that expression like he was about to bite his lip.<br>"I-I'll go." he stuttered.  
>we walked into the house together, hand in hand. Sasuke, my father, Temari, and Kankuro was there.<br>"Who want's to be nice? ok Sasuke and dad are ruled out, kankuro? temari?" i inquired.  
>"Depends on what you're asking for." Kankuro said.<br>temari looked like she was going to say something else. "What is it Gaara?" she asked instead seeing my expression.  
>"I'm moving out. i need someone to drive my car while i drive the van." i announced.<br>"Moving?" my dad and temari echoed each other.  
>"Bought an apartment, for me and Naruto." i glared at my dad. he moved sort of behind me at the mention of his name. as if he was trying to hide. i never wanted him to be afraid of my family. Sasuke was silent for the whole tussle, my sister bickering at dad that it's his fault that the youngest child was leaving to face the world alone, and my dad bitching and moaning that i deserved to be cut off anyway, that this is easier than him disowning me.<br>"but dad, you agreed to apologize to them. your son, and his boyfriend. just because he's moving your going to go back on that?" Temari asked.  
>"if i agree to drive your car, is that a free pass to leave this behind for a few minutes?" kankuro asked.<br>"You're Highered. come on." i told my brother.

Naruto:  
>I don't hate kankuro anymore. For one IM smarter than him by a long shot and two he did save me from Sasuke...Now the raven...he scares me and its not just because he tried to rape me and Gaara. Its because he still reminded me of that demon that rampaged and killed my parents. I know its supposed to be impossible, he's to young, but he still does.<br>Gaara had my hand as we walked back out of the house. I could feel Sasuke's and Gaara's fathers eyes on me as we walked.  
>When we got to the car, kankuro sat shot gun almost automatically causing me to have to sit in the back. which caused Gaara to glare a bit at his brother. but kankuro shrugged it off like it was nothing and i smiled.<br>There wasn't much talking, maybe a few syllables but nothing important really.  
>When we got to the renting place Gaara got out and went to go rent a truck.<br>Kankuro stared out of the window and i looked at him shyly. The silence was getting ay to uncomfortable for my open good.  
>"um...Kankuro. At the hospital...thanks." He just wagged his hand at the comment.<br>"It wasn't a big deal. I owed Gaara."  
>"But you still did it..." I whispered.<br>"And yeah maybe i owed you to. I didn't know that you weren't just Gaara's little treat. But i do admit that you do taste good..."  
>I shivered at the thought. He must of saw this.<br>"Sorry." He whispered.  
>My eyes widened. this time his sorry didn't sound so douchey.<br>"Hey Naru. Ready to come? there's shot gun in the truck." Gaara opened the back seat car door and i lightly jumped.  
>I smiled, "Y-Yeah."<p>

Gaara:  
>as Naruto jumped out, kankuro shuffled over my shift handle and into the drivers seat of my car. i rolled my eyes as he rolled down the window and held out a hand for my keys.<br>"One scratch, and I will call temari a bitch and use you as a shield." i whispered the threat to make it sound more demanding.  
>"Ok, i get it..." i gave him the keys. "wanna race?"<br>"Kankuro!"  
>"Kidding!" but he skidded off.<br>"Maybe... temari would have been a better pick." i rethought that equation as i pulled out the key to start the rental van. Naruto hopped in on the passenger side, but he couldn't grab the handle with his right hand, so i helped to lift him up into the seat. he blushed when i placed my hands on his waist to give him the lift he needed, but i couldn't get my arms much higher, so i had to move one hand and place it on his butt for the extra inch.  
>"Thanks." he blushed when he was in the seat.<br>i just shut his door with a smile. when i got in the passenger side i smirked. "Any excuse to touch your ass really." Naruto was between a blush and a smile.  
>"you like my butt?" he said shyly but i could tell he enjoyed that thought.<br>"I love your butt. it's so cute." i said. and it wasn't a lie.  
>Naruto beamed, and i started to drive home. "I bought some boxes, it was 50 for $20, which is a deal and a half, boxes can get expensive. they are in the back."<br>when we got back i saw my car, thankfully in one piece, and kankuro leaning against it having a smoke. he helped me carry the boxes in, and surprisingly no one else was home. temari left a note saying they went out for a drink, and decided to leave me home to myself. i was happy for this, i thought dad would make a big stink about it.  
>upstairs, kankuro opened up the boxes, seeing as they were all flat, and started turning them into box form, while i started to put stuff into boxes. Naruto put all of his stuff in a few boxes as well, most of it was in his corner that we had yet to clean out.<br>i only used my dresser for clothes, and seeing as it was my dads dresser, so we would have to share the closet or buy my own. i had some money for furniture, i just didn't want to spend a fortune. the money will have to last us until i can get a steady job.  
>i took out all the drawers and put my clothes from them in a box, then i sealed it up and put it in the start of a full box pile. when kankuro finished with the empty boxes, he grabbed the one from the few finished boxes and brought it down to the truck.<br>my closet i didn't use for clothes, i had a bunch of old junk in there, and I'll tell you, it's a walk in.  
>i left the closet for last, going into the bathroom and putting all my supplies in a box. leaving nothing but the set of towels behind, because temari bought those. i even took the shower curtain that can be used over the bathtub. i didn't have one in the apartment, and this one was just sitting in the bathroom closet anyway. that box went to the finished pile.<br>it took me a while to get my DVD player and ps2 unplugged from the TV and from the wall, i put those and the wires in a box, then worked on getting the TV off of the stand attached to the wall. i took the sheets off my bed and used them to cover the TV so it wouldn't get any scratches.  
>"Can i help with something?" Naruto asked me.<br>"Yeah, we need to take the bed apart."  
>i explained to Naruto, after we pushed the mattresses off, how to unscrew the frame from the head board and Naruto worked on one side while i did the other.<br>kankuro and i each got an end of the mattress while Naruto carried the bars of the frame down stairs and into the moving van.  
>i told Naruto when we came back up, to help Kankuro with the boxes seeing as they were piling up. i put my radio and itunes into the box with the other electronics, and emptied out the bed side table so it would be easier to carry. all that was left was the mini fridge, the bedside table and the stuff in the closet.<br>i turned my attention to the closet.  
>a lot of stuff brought back memories. a nerf gun, from one Christmas when Kankuro and i got one each and spent all day hitting each other and reloading with the bullets found on the ground.<br>then, i found a scrap book. it was a faded blue, and for a second, i didn't realize what it was. but as soon as i saw the cover i dropped it. i took a breath to calm myself, and i picked up the scrapbook, the cover, a picture of me and Sasuke kissing. it was a scrap book i started when we first started dating, and i stopped as soon as i realized i didn't love him anymore.  
>i opened the book to see the two of us at a beach, taking the picture with one hand so the ocean was behind our heads. i flipped a little further, to a school day where we all wore funny hats, and i had a hotdog hat on that was too big. on the other side was Sasuke with a mardi gras hat on. the next page Sasuke had taken a picture of himself without his shirt on, and i had done an exact drawing of it, with the picture i drew right next to the original in the book. he was the first person i ever had shown my drawings to, i knew i was good, i just didn't think anyone cared. Sasuke had brought me out of my shell, and this was the first step to it. in a way he saved me, and then he ruined me.<br>"W-what is that?" Naruto's voice came from over my shoulder.

Naruto  
>"W-what is that?" I stuttered looking over Gaara's shoulder. I was dead stiff at the thing i saw.<br>Gaara, surprisingly to me, didn't freak out at my presence. He didn't drop the book or slam it shut. Instead he turned around looked me in the eye and pulled me in for a hug.  
>"I love you Naru..."<br>"I love you to." I blushed but it didn't take my mind off the book.  
>"that book was made a loooong time ago...when i still loved Sasuke and i thought he loved me." Gaara sighed, putting one hand around my waste while another was lazily on my shoulder, softly petting through my hair.<br>"Oh..." Was my only response. By now i know i hate hearing anything that has to do about anything with Sasuke and Gaara's past. I don't know if its because of jealousy or because i know what Sasuke put Gaara through and it makes me mad. Or maybe its just because i just don't like Sasuke in general.  
>Or maybe its because i KNOW that Sasuke had once made Gaara happy. That Sasuke was Gaara's first love. I don't know.<br>"Hey Naru..." Gaara kissed me lightly out of my thoughts as my cheeks blushed a faint pink, he softly dropped the book to the floor, "Your done packing your stuff right?"  
>"Y-Yeah."<br>"Then I'm almost done. I just gotta do my closet." He looked at his watch, "Holy crap! its been 3 hours already. They should be home soon."

Gaara:  
>Naruto and i just stuffed everything from my closet into boxes, and brought them down stairs. i carried the mini fridge down and Kankuro got the night stand. "What about the book shelf?" Kankuro asked. i turned around. i did buy the book shelf didn't i? i had already taken all my CD's out of it and put them in boxes. but hey if it was mine i could find some use for it in my new place. Kankuro and i turned the bookshelf on it's side and had some trouble lifting it. it was a bid book shelf and on the back said there was no place to grab onto. in the end we ate supper and waited for my dad and Sasuke to get home, and had them help us.<br>Sasuke glared at me the whole time, even though i only asked dad for help, he seemed he needed to tag along. i needed the help, but he didn't have to come. when we got it in the moving van, i shut the door and tossed Kankuro the keys to my car. he'd be driving it to my house.  
>"Oh Gaara, i can't believe your leaving us!" my sister grabbed me in a bear hug. i blushed, but hugged her back.<br>"It's not like I'm leaving the country, i live 10 minutes away. come visit us. by tomorrow we should have everything set up." she kissed me on the cheek.  
>"well, looks like my youngest son grew up first." my dad didn't have much feeling in his voice. i didn't know and i didn't care what he thought about my move. Naruto was waiting patiently by my side. Temari hugged him too.<br>"Gaara must really love you." she said. "He's the kind of person who could deal with my dad's crap, he's only moving out because he doesn't want you in the middle of it. so he must really care about you." she gave him another quick hug.  
>"is that a good thing?" my father said, almost as if he knew something. like he didn't think it would work out. I'd prove him wrong.<br>"Bye. I'll see you guys soon." i smiled and got in the moving van. when we got to the new place, it was getting dark, but we still had a good four hours before bed time. Kankuro helped me with getting all the heavy furniture inside, then i left Naruto alone doing the boxes while i drove Kankuro home real quick. when i got back, i saw our land lord helping Naruto with the boxes.  
>"Was he mean to you?" i asked under my breath when i got there.<br>"No, he just asked if he could help. my wrist was hurting and i didn't know where my pills got to, so i decided to wait until you got home. i think he didn't think i could handle it by myself. you know, because I'm half animal." Naruto said sarcastically.  
>"it's ok, your pills are in my car, there should be some soda in the fridge upstairs." i told him, while i grabbed a box and started to hull it up the steps to our new apartment.<p>

** OMG! Good news. I know its gonna be far far away but we finnaly got to parts where naruto and gaara are mroe openly sexual! geez its fun to write. anyway i am updateing all the way up to what we have edited already tonight which only goes up to 27. But anyhow we still got A LOT to edit and since i took over it might go a bit faster or something.**

**Anyway reveiw ^3^**


	25. Chapter 25 Not to far

Naruto:  
>I smiled at Gaara's concern if i was hurt in any way. Mentally or Physically. And it really made me feel good. After Gaara brought in the last of the boxes Gaara started to help opening the boxes and putting things away.<br>The dresser and bed was already set up by Kankuro's help before he left so it wouldn't be that difficult with my right wrist.  
>Since the land lord was in the room we didn't talk that much back and fourth. And even if we couldn't act like the real couple we were every once in awhile he would put something up high for me while being extremely close. This would happen subconsciously and then we would snap back into reality where i was just Gaara's 'pet' in the landlords mind and if that weren't bad enough we were also gay. Who knows it he's a homophobe. But what i do know is that if he is that would suck.<br>I unpacked my clothing and refolded them on the three top drawers of the dresser since Gaara refused to let me have the bottom three.  
>Gaara put most of his clothes in the closet though because he thought i could use some of his drawers for some odd reason.<br>We did this for a few hours, not talking to each other, not taking a quick kiss to not keep us bored, until we told the landlord that we were done packing for the night. We just had a few boxes left that we could unpack tomorrow morning. How come we just didn't tell him to leave sooner. Oh that's right, because it would be rude.  
>My red head collapsed on the bed sighing loudly, "That was so dreadful! I couldn't even touch you and i was so bored!"<br>Gaara patted on the bed next to him, signaling me to go lay down and i smiled. Laying down next to him he pushed his arm around my bringing me close to him and i blushed.  
>I nuzzled Gaara's neck<p>

Gaara:  
>"We are still missing some things. like for instance, we need plates cups and silverware and not to mention cooking stuff like a frying pan and mixing bowls. not to mention, the house looks boring, we need like... a welcome mat maybe... and some curtains. some pictures would be nice. what do you say we go shopping tomorrow?" i kissed him on the lips as we sat on my bed. we didn't hook the TV up yet, so there was nothing else to do at the moment. i let my tongue slide into his mouth, and, not breaking the kiss, i straddled him on my bed. deepening the kiss, and started petting his tail causing him to mewl into my mouth. for the first time since we met we were alone without any distractions. it was me and him, kissing. his arms gently wrapped around my neck, pulling me closer so we were chest to chest. still gently stroking his tail with my right hand, i moved my left so instead of resting on his lower back, it was resting on his ass, and i gave a little squeeze. he gasped into my mouth and flinched away from my hand, causing his hips to rock into mine. i moaned into the kiss, my body wanted to move on Naruto, and do that again. i felt myself become hard after that, and i squeezed Naruto's ass one more time. this time he let out a whimper into my mouth, as he dry thrusted into me again, and he could feel my hardened member i know he could. i didn't want to stop, but I knew Naruto wasn't comfortable with something so i had to.<br>i pulled away slowly, and sat back on his hips while he caught his breath from the kissing.

Naruto:  
>i was panting lightly, eyes somewhat lidded looking at Gaara.<br>"Is something wrong Naru?" Gaara looked concerned as he rested on my hips, my cheeks a light pink.  
>"N-Nothings...wrong." I said in-between pants.<br>"Something has to be wrong. You seemed...uncomfortable." Gaara said slightly, shifting his body on me. In truth it wasn't that i was...uncomfortable per se. It just seemed to be going in a direction that i wasn't truly ready to take.  
>And yes i could feel that Gaara was hard. It wasn't that hard not to feel him. Just thinking about it makes me blush.<br>"I'm not uncomfortable." I breathed out, finally being able to breath.  
>"Then what's wrong."<br>"Its just...it seems like...i-i don't want to get to far." I stuttered. I didn't want to make him mad in anyway but i didn't want to make a lie.  
>"p-please don't get mad." I whispered, afraid that he got at least a little angry from having to stop all the touching.<br>"I can never get mad at you." Gaara sighed.  
>"I hope so…" I muttered.<p>

Gaara:  
>"What? Naruto don't sound like that." i said, but Naruto seemed to want to get off the topic. "Well, I'm going to see if the cold water feels as nice as the hot water." i gave Naruto one last kiss and i took off for the shower. it had been a stressful week, and i let the water wash my troubles away, including the most current one. i was really getting to miss snuggling with Naruto, we always got interrupted! i sighed, resting my head against the cool walls of the shower to calm myself. i needed to stop getting ahead of myself, for Naruto's sake. if i rushed things i was going to lose him, and i was thankful i could stop today. i wanted so bad to continue, i hadn't done anything sexual since i was dating the Uchiha.<br>i slowly got out of the shower, only to slip on my wet feet and land on my shirt making it al wet. i put on my pants and socks and walked back into me and Naruto's room. he was sitting on the bed with his legs bent and his arms around his knees, his tail curled around his ankles and his face buried in his arms so i only saw the tips of his ears and the mop of blond hair. his frame was shaking, like he was crying, but i didn't hear anything. i sat on the bed next to him and gently rubbed his back.  
>"Are you ok?" i asked.<br>"I'm sorry. i didn't want you to go away, i just d-didn't want to g-go too far." Naruto stuttered.  
>"I was only taking a shower to... calm myself so i wouldn't go too far." i explained. he shivered.<br>"Am i good enough for you? really? you can get everything in the world for me, and the only thing i can give you I'm not ready for." Naruto's ears drooped as low as they could get.  
>"No Naruto, just being with you makes me happy. and you have given me everything, you are my everything! i don't need anything but you. we can wait as long as we need. i mean, we have all the time in the world. i love you, and that is that." i stated, kissing him lovingly on the lips before he could respond.<p>

Naruto:  
>I felt terrible but Gaara's lips on mine made me feel better. His lips, alone showed he cared for me. Every light peck showed he loved me and when the kiss got deeper, again, he caressed my cheek while it showed me how much he loved me.<br>Gaara hadn't given me really a chance to respond to his statement so it kept replaying around in my head.  
>Gaara should want to have at least some sort of sexual contact. For one he's a guy, and because I'm male i know how some think. And two, he was with Sasuke. And I'm sure they had sex before... even if that makes me sort of sad to think about.<br>But IM not ready. I don't know when i will but what i do know is that i want to give my first to Gaara...even if I'm not Gaara's first.  
>I broke the kiss lightly blushing.<br>"I love you Gaara...I j-just don't want you to be the one to give everything and me..." I paused my thought as Gaara took another peck on my lips.  
>"I like giving you everything in the world." Gaara smiled, "You deserve everything in the world and as long as your mine I will provide you with that. I love you."<br>Gaara kissed me one more time, to make sure i was truly alright before he got up to put on a shirt. When that done he walked back over to the bed laying down net to me, snuggling nicely, giving me warmth

Gaara:  
>it was warm, but i still pulled the covers over us and i enjoyed just laying in his arms until he and i fell asleep. the next morning i made no move to wake up, or to wake Naruto up. it was just so comfortable to lay there in your lovers arms, in your own house. everything was perfect. now for Naruto's education, he's been out of school for two weeks! i needed to bring back some normality to his life. in the past two weeks he's been around demon drama, and for someone knew to our lifestyle it's not only a lot to take in, but very hard to get used to.<br>i was thinking of the public school, all the kids with money got into the school i went to, it was a private school, but the public schools make up in smarts for lack of money. if Naruto was smart, which he is, he'd get in easy.  
>i felt Naruto stir next to me, and i leaned in to give him a very special, good morning kiss.<p>

Naruto:  
>I blushed as Gaara kissed my lips softly. I didn't want to get up but every essence of my body was telling me i had to. So instead i snuggled more into Gaara for warmth. His arms wrapped around me making me feel safe.<br>"Morning sleepy head" He smiled softly.  
>i just slightly groaned. "hmmm Gaara. I don't wanna get up."<br>"Neither do I Naru." Gaara agreed snuggling a little more. Letting his hand find my tail resting on the side of my bed, to pet it lovingly.  
>I blushed at a small purr escaped my throat. Gaara grinned at this and kissed me lovingly again.<br>"You know i love it when were like this. Cuddled up together." I nodded my head in agreement.  
>"And you know also that you are going to have to go to school soon."<br>I sighed as I opened my eyes to look at Gaara, "We go from cuddling to school."  
>The red head laughed, moving his hand from my tail to his sides, "Well as much as i want to keep this up the thought about your education comes in my head. I want you to get the right education."<br>"I know that... but cant we just cuddle for now?"


	26. Chapter 26 just over reacted

Gaara:  
>"Fine. a few more minutes. then we can go house shopping. i want to spoil myself with the best housewarming gift." i said perkily. it's hard to imagine me speaking like this two weeks ago. anyone in my family would have shit bricks.<br>Naruto giggled, "Oh and i guess i need to buy something for the miss of the household." i tickled him.  
>"Mis-? oh hey... ha ha stop..." he started laughing, trying to shield me from his sides, he turned away from me and dug his face into the pillow trying to stop laughing, but i straddled his back and continued to tickle. he put his arms on his hips to grab my hand, but i got a finger under his armpit, he half screamed half giggled, gasping for air, he tried to turn back. i let him, lifting my hips up and trapping him back down when he was facing me, his breathing a harsh panting but a smile plastered to his face.<br>i kissed his lips, not getting too deep into it because he looked about to start tearing up from lack of air, and i began to kiss his neck. i moved down to his collarbone, then i had a sudden compulsive feeling. even if the world didn't see it, i wanted to mark him, to prove that he is mine. i don't know how Naruto would feel about hickeys, but i guess i was about to find out. just below his collarbone, which i got too by pulling down the neck of his shirt, i began to suck on the skin.  
>"Gaara stop that tickles." he said playfully. i didn't stop. "G-Gaara? w-what are you doing? Gaara!" he tried to pull away, i bit down gently, not to break the skin, but just to make sure the hickey stayed there longer. he winced at this and i could feel a shiver go down his spine.<br>i looked up and kissed him on the lips before he could ridicule me on what i had just done, but instead of answering the kiss he hesitantly pulled away.

Naruto:  
>"W-What did you just do !" I have screamed. I didn't want to sound mad, or scared. But somehow it came right in between. What did he just do? The thought hammered in my head and i couldn't deal with just waiting.<br>Sliding out from Gaara, he aloud me, I walked a little shaky to the bathroom. I wasn't mad, and i wasn't sad or confused. I sort of had a feeling on what it was it was just that in that moment, i was sort of scared. I know Gaara would never hurt me. I am positive that he wouldn't. But the bite is what got me. It was gentle, as if not to hurt me, but it also showed his possessiveness and i felt as if i had no say. No one ever wants to be in a situation like that.  
>I made it to the bathroom, Gaara reluctantly following close behind. And in the bathroom i saw it. A hickey right on my color bone. reddish purple. I blushed at the site of it.<br>"Naru..." Gaara said a little quietly.  
>I took a few deep breaths. He didn't go to far. So i cant be mad. I was just...startled and a little confused.<br>"I'm sorry...i didn't mean to scare you." he said as if reading my thoughts, "If you didn't want to go to far i shouldn't of even marked your skin. I'm sorry."  
>I shook my head, still looking at the hickey in the mirror. The least i can do is let him mark me as his.<br>"I-Its okay...I'm okay. This is okay." I breathed out, finally being able to talk again, I looked at my red head in the eyes. He still looked at me as if he didn't believe me, "really Gaara, I'm fine. I just was...a little shocked."  
>I turned around from the mirror and walked up to Gaara giving him a hug.<p>

Gaara:  
>i let Naruto hug me. i felt bad now. i don't know why i did it, but i had to. i didn't even think about it, i tried to, but i just acted, without caring how Naruto might feel afterwards. i shook the thought away.<br>"I love you Naru." was what i said, but i was thinking, 'I'm a big dope and i screw up, but i still love you.' Naruto looked at me weird, he must have heard the sour tone in my voice.  
>"I love you too, but what's wrong? i said it was fine." Naruto asked.<br>"I know, i just feel so stupid. the one time i have someone who loves me for me and not to use me, and I'm going to screw it up."  
>"Gaara, you're fine. I'm sorry i over reacted. it has just been a long week."<br>"Don't you be sorry, i should have asked you if it was ok first."  
>"No harm no foul." Naruto snapped.<br>"Ok lets eat something and go to the mall. ok? i can tell that someone doesn't want to admit I'm right." i poked him the back as he walked out of the bathroom. he turned and glared at me with a wild looking smirk on his face. he pounced on me, playfully, but i started to tickle him again, as we both landed on the floor, Naruto landing on me. i had harder falls, it didn't hurt a wink, and Naruto was squirming on top of me trying to free himself from my hands while laughing so hard.  
>"S-Stop, i can't... ah ha, breathe!" he laughed. "I d-didn't hurt you when we fell did i?" Naruto asked.<br>"Nah I'm fine."

Naruto:  
>I smiled. I'm glad i didn't hurt Gaara when I fell on top of him. Gaara had stopped tickling me and i pecked his lips lightly.<br>By now i was still on top of Gaara, my legs on either side of his thighs with my hands on both side of his head.  
>When i noticed this a deep blush formed on my cheeks. I could just tell by how much warmer my face got and Gaara's small smirk showed me i was right.<br>And to make me more embarrassed my stomach growled a that instant.  
>"I guess I should go make something for you huh." Gaara smiled as he leaned up a bit to kiss my lips.<br>I just nodded my head then slowly got off of Gaara. When he stood up he held out my hand for me to grab. I gladly took his warm hand in mine as we walked into the kitchen.  
>"Oh...wait Naru. You know what i just realized."<br>I looked in the direction Gaara was. The mini fridge next to the counter.  
>"That we don't have any food t-to make anything?"<br>"Exactly!" Gaara laughed and i smiled," So i guess were going to have to get dressed, go out to eat THEN go to the mall after." Gaara contemplated this thought out loud and i sighed. We were going to be out all day...but the more i think about it the ore i realize how today can be fun not just tiring.  
>"Then you might as well go get dressed unless you wanna take a shower first."<br>"Ill go take a quick shower. I think moving made me stinky..." I blushed.  
>"You smell perfect."<br>"I still feel dirty." I smiled  
>"Okay go."<br>After kissing Gaara lightly i went to the bed room to pick out some clothes then to the bathroom to take a very quick shower.

Gaara:  
>i dug through my stuff till i found some clothes. i changed my shirt when i found it, i found pants and changed those too. Naruto came out of the shower and we walked outside, hand in hand. i turned to lock the door.<br>"When you start school, we are going to have to get you your own key so can get in..." i said.  
>"You guys settle in well last night?" that annoying landlord was behind me. i locked the door and put the key in my pocket. when i turned i noticed him staring at me and Naruto's hands. Naruto looked embarrassed and confused at what to do. i, on the other hand, was master of the pokerfaced.<br>"Yeah we settled in just fine." i answered. "Something wrong? you had said to buy a leash, this works better. my Naru is too smart to undo the hook." i said. Naruto looked at me with that wild smirk again and punched me in the side. it wasn't hard even i was a demon. our landlord didn't like this.  
>"oh don't get all pouty." i smirked. "you started this in the first place." i told him. his ears lowered.<br>"Right." Naruto said a bit depressed.  
>his stomach rumbled. "Come on noisy gut, lets you some breakfast." i said placing my hand on his stomach.<br>"Mr. Sabaku, can i call you Gaara?" the landlord asked, "You can call me Marvin." he said.  
>"Uh yeah sure." i don't care.<br>"That wasn't what i meant by leash." he said.  
>"it's fine, Marvin, let me handle my own stuff ok?"<br>"I wouldn't get him his own key..."  
>"he needs his own key..." I felt a hand on my waist.<br>"Calm down Gaara, let's go eat i'm hungry ok?" Naruto pleaded. i looked down at him.  
>"Fine." i let Naruto pull me down to my car.<br>"Are you ok to drive? you know, i should get my license for times like this." Naruto said. i looked at him and i noticed something i hadn't before. he wasn't acting shy around me anymore. he only blushes when we do intimate stuff, now he was talking without stuttering and he was saying stuff in a normal voice.. tackling me and punching me. i think i was staring to bring out his real personality.

Naruto:  
>I smiled as Gaara opened my door to let me sit in the passenger seat and him sitting in the drivers side.<br>"Yeah I'm fine to drive. But the thought on you getting your license isn't a bad idea." Gaara spoke and i looked at the land lord face. I don't know what it was but just his expression sort of showed that he didn't fully believe in the whole Master and Pet relationship that Gaara and i are faking. It made me giggle thinking on how good Gaara can lie.  
>I just hope he would never lie to me.<br>"Yeah i think i would be able to do it...if i studied to driving book."  
>"I could help you to you know. And i could help you with your school work when you get some."<br>I sighed. I wasn't really ready for school. For one i never really liked it in the first place, two I'm fine with Gaara like i am now. Three i wouldn't know anybody in the school so i think i would be alone since no one would want to be friends with an anthro. would i have to hide myself and pretend to be a human? Like that truly worked last time. I sighed again.  
>"Naru what's wrong?"<br>"Just...thinking of school i guess."  
>"You'll get into public school just fine."<br>"That's not what I'm worried about." I stared out the window.  
>"Then what?"<br>"I wouldn't know anyone and...your not there. Plus no one would be friends with an anthro. Would i have to hide myself again?" I spoke my problems out instead of keeping it in this time around and Gaara held my hand.  
>"No way do i want you to go through everyday trying to hide yourself from the world. I don't want you to get stressed out more than you can with normal school stuff." Gaara drove past all the fast food places and stopped at one of the many IHOP's.<br>"You will find friends who like you for you and you WILL get into the school because your really smart Naru. And public schools like smarts." Gaara leaned over the shift and kissed me on the lips. All of my worries faded for an instant and probably wouldn't be back until the next day.  
>"I love you Gaara"<br>"I love you to. Now come on. I promise no more school talk for the rest of the day. And plus I'm starving." He smirked and i laughed again. letting Gaara open my car door, again, then getting out.


	27. Chapter 27 Lets go shopping!

Gaara  
>Naruto and I ate fast, both of us being hungry. Naruto ordered a big stack of fluffy pancakes, and I got some eggs and sausage and a tall glass of coffee. Shopping was next; I picked out some things that I had taken advantage of in my old house. Like a coffee maker? I don't think I could live without caffeine in coffee form. A toaster oven came in handy, and I had to buy a set of cooking bowls, a measuring cup, a spatula, a frying pan and an ice cream scoop. I let Naruto pick out the silver wear design, which he was happy about, and I decided on parceling plates because they looked nice and they lasted long, not to mention they were microwavable. Naruto and I picked out matching coffee mugs, same mug but different colors, mine was red and his was orange.<br>Next we went to J C Penny, where we picked out curtains and set of towels for the bathroom.  
>at Spencer's, which I dared to take Naruto into, I got a welcome mat that said come in if you look at it from one angle and go away if you look at it from another. Naruto thought this was funny.<br>"Ne, Naru, do you want a disco light for our bed room?" I pulled out a small disco light you hang from your ceiling.

Naruto  
>I smiled at the thought.<br>"You're really like that stuff don't you?"I held his hand.  
>"What you mean?" Gaara looked at me just a little oddly.<br>"You love all that cool retro stuff. First a water bed now a disco ball I'm surprised you don't have a lava lamp." I softly giggled.  
>"What can I say? The stuff is cool...a lava lamp would be a nice touch to though..." Gaara smirked and held up the disco ball again as if asking like a 5 year old. The puppy dog eyes and all. He shouldn't have to ask me it's his money. But how could I say no?<br>"Yeah. We can get the disco ball." I had the sudden thought of Gaara doing a victory dance and I laughed again.  
>We stayed in Spencer's a little longer and I couldn't help that blushing at some of the things. I never really came in this store before. At all actually. And in truth I haven't really been to the mall that often, being scared on how I would get treated. But Gaara's with me so I shouldn't really care.<br>In this store Gaara seemed to be in his own little world. Looking at different things including the belts and necklaces on the walls. I could tell that he was trying to stay clear of the...sex objects in the shop. But I could tell that he was tempted to pick some of the things up. Including this one leather collar or this one sex game. After buying the disco ball we left the store and Gaara pulled me into sears.  
>At first I didn't know what we were doing. We had gotten a lot of things and Gaara said he had enough money but I didn't know what he was doing.<br>He pulled me into the electronics and to the cell phones.  
>"What are we doing here? Is your cell broken?" I asked him worriedly.<br>"No. It's not broken." Gaara smiled, "Hey which one is your favorite? You like orange right?" I nodded my head.  
>"Here's some that are orange. Others are blue and black. Plus these allow you to write in a document then send it by email..." Gaara rambled on pointing at different phones. Where was he going with this?<br>"How come?"

Gaara  
>"Don't you want a phone? I'll let you text me in class as long as you don't let your grades drop too low. And plus what if it's raining and you need a ride home? Or maybe I'm working late and can't come pick you up I could tell you to find a ride. And I.C.E." I told him.<br>"I.C.E.?" he asked.  
>"I-C-E, In Case of Emergency." I spelled it out. "Should be the first thing on your phone in case you pass out and someone needs to know who to call for you." i explained. "On my phone that's Tsunade's number."<br>"You're getting me a phone? Really?" he sounded exited. He looked over them all, asking the guy to see the different options and fiddling with the buttons to see the ones he liked.  
>He ended up getting one with a big screen, and the buttons on the bottom was the green and red arrows only. The screen was a touch screen, but it slide open straight down, you didn't need to turn the phone on the side, to show a full keyboard if you needed it. But when texting you can turn the phone to the side and use the touch key pad as well. And guess what? He got an orange one.<p>

Naruto  
>I smiled as Gaara put me on his same plan. I pushed the buttons on the phone testing all the different sounds and ringtones. Gaara smiling next to me as he led me out of the mall and we headed to his car. Setting the bags in the car Gaara sat in the front seat all along letting me play with the phone. Trying out the key board and the touch screen.<br>"Naru, you know you should put my contact in your list." He smirked at me.  
>"Hm? How do I do that?" I asked. I never had a phone before. I didn't know really how anything worked except for the few buttons I pushed on Gaara's own cell.<br>"I'll show you." He held out his hand and I placed the orange phone into his hand softly. He showed me how to get to the contacts and add a new contact onto the phone.  
>"See now I'm the first person in your phone. I feel special." Gaara smirked and I smiled, "Now if you text me ill get your number. But you can do that later if you want." Gaara started the car.<br>"Now...where are we going?" I asked noticing that we weren't going in the direction of the apartment. I might be clumsy and I might get lost very, very, easily but I'm getting better and I now know the direction of the apartment...mostly because we only made about a few turns to the mall.  
>"We are going to the grocery store." Gaara smiled." We can't really have anything like freezer foods but we can still get other main things."<br>I nodded my head in agreement. It made sense.  
>"Would you like anything Naruto?"<br>"Can we get ramen!" I said just a little excitedly

Gaara  
>Naruto tagged along behind me putting numbers from my phone into his. Like Tsunade's number, and Kankuro's number, and Temari's number. He added his number into my phone, and then gave it back to me.<br>"I got to go to the bathroom." he whispered in my ear. I told him where the bathrooms were, and he scurried off. I continued shopping; if he couldn't find me he could use the texting to find me. I got to the cereal isle and wondered what kind he wanted, so I texted him that question.  
>'Something with the mini marshmallows' he texted back. I picked up a box of lucky charms and something less sweet for me. I liked granola. I got some strawberry pop tarts, and then headed to the fresh fruit.<br>My pocket vibrated. 'where r u?' it read.  
>'By the fruits, but can go get in line at the deli? Grab# I'll meet you there.' I texted back.<br>We ended up getting turkey and ham, American cheese and provolone cheese and some mayonnaise. Then I pushed the cart to the register while Naruto was figuring out how to play the demo game of Tetris on it.  
>"Oops." he said, his ears drooped down low and he looked a puppy that just peed on the floor and knew he did bad. I was loading the groceries onto the conveyer belt and I turned to him and asked what. "It stopped my game half way through, and I tried to go restart the demo... but I think I just bought It." he said. I started laughing. He looked at me like I was crazy.<br>"I'm sorry, but your face was so scared, you looked like you did something wrong. Big deal you bought Tetris. Congrats. I have like 60 games on my phone, your fine. Did you want some ring tones as well?" I said still smiling from my laughing mood a few seconds ago.

Naruto  
>My ears perked up. There haven't been a lot of times when Gaara would laugh like that. Yes there had been times when he would chuckle or maybe snicker but he never laughs like that. It made me smile. I liked his laugh.<br>"Thanks Gaara but I don't need ringtones right now." I smiled. We stared in each other's eyes, getting lost for a bit. Kicking out all that was around us. We were truly acting like a real couple.  
>A cough broke us to of our trance and I think it was the bagger because afterwards he had asked us "paper or plastic" Gaara said plastic probably because it's easier to take the bags up the stairs to the apartment.<br>The cashier looked at me first, giving me a little sneer then back to Gaara with a smile. I ignored her and went to go sit down on the bench, playing with my phone still.  
>"Hello. I hope you had a nice time shopping today." She smiled and lightly flipped her hair over her shoulder.<br>"Yes." Gaara responded looking in his wallet for his credit card.  
>"Can I ask why so much for one person?" She giggled a little. My fox hearing let me hear every word of her flirting and I brought my head up to stare at them.<br>"I'm not eating for 1 person." Gaara said blankly obviously knowing the flirting.  
>"So you have a family?"<br>"Yes. But this isn't for them. Can I use my card?" He said.  
>"Yes you can. Just scan the card and sign your name." Gaara nodded and waited for her to scan all the food items.<br>"So is it for your girlfriend?"  
>Gaara scanned his card and signed, noticing that all the food was now in bags and placed into eh cart.<br>"Nope. Boyfriend." He smirked and left, "Come on Naru." He held out his hand and I gladly grabbed it, trying to ignore the glare of the cashier even if I had the urge to turn around and stick out my tongue a bit like a child. Finally we pushed the cart out and to the car.

Gaara  
>Today, in my opinion, was the best we've had yet. It was filled with nothing but smiles, and Naruto was less embarrassed to act like a couple in public. We held hands, and were caught staring at each other, and buying items for our house. We grabbed the loot from the day and hauled it to the apartment. There was quite a lot actually. There was no sign of our landlord, thankfully, but I kept my eyes open. Naruto and I took out everything from the bags and gathered it all on living room floor. I had bought a rug for the floor, to make it seem less... blah. Naruto helped me stick the nails in the wall to hang the curtain rods and the curtains, and we put the all the new dishes away. The walls still looked bare.<br>"Hmm. Naruto, what do you think we need on the walls? Pictures? A painting maybe? Oh hey I have an idea, I should paint us something." I said smiling.

Naruto  
>I looked at Gaara, a grin on my face.<br>"Yeah. I think that would be nice buuuuut." Gaara looked at me oddly as I ran back into the bedroom, noticing the picture Gaara drew still in a frame and laying lazily on the dresser.  
>"But what Naru?"<br>"But I want to put this one up first. It...It's special to me. Can we Gaara?"  
>The red head smiled and nodded, "Yeah we can. Where you want to put it?" He held up the picture as if examining the perfect place to hang it.<br>I looked around thinking. Where should we put it? I want to put it out in the living room but I also want to put it in the bedroom. But if we put it in the bedroom it's as if no one will be able to see it. But if we put it in the living room the land lord would see it and defiantly know about our relationship. But as of now I truly don't care if he knows.  
>"How about here?" Gaara pushed the picture against the wall of the room. Just next to the window and door. "If we don't like it we can put it somewhere later."<br>I smiled and nodded my head in agreement.  
>Being thoroughly pooped, we sluggishly made our way to the bed room and collapsed on our bed. I was lazily lying on Gaara's chest while his hand caressed my scalp as he combed my hair with his fingers, while softly petting my ears. My arms wrapping around his waist. Everything was calm<p>

Gaara  
>Cuddling with Naruto was great, but a few things where eating at my mind. "I know I promised no more talk of school for today, but I'm going to call and see if we can make an appointment with the principal. Is that ok?" I asked.<br>"Yeah I guess."  
>I pulled out my cell, seeing as there was no need for a landline; I was just going to keep with the cell phones. The school number wasn't on my phone, and we didn't have a phone book, so I had to dial information and have them redirect me. It rang a few times, but it wasn't that late, someone would still be at the school right?<br>A receptionist answered and the next date was tomorrow at noon. I asked Naruto if that was ok with him, and he seemed fine with it, I knew he was nervous though.  
>"Hey Naru, don't be nervous." I said gently when I hung up the phone. I pulled him into my lap on the bed and I pet his head, stroking his ears and rubbing his lower back with my other hand, my hand willing his nerves to go away. "I'll be with you tomorrow I promise. Nothing to worry about, you'll do great. Your smart, and an amazing writer, and so cute that anyone who sees you will instantly love you and want to protect you. At least, that's what happened when I saw you." I kissed his forehead<p>

Naruto  
>I grinned a little shyly at Gaara. Even if he gave me some encouragement I was still extremely nervous and scared. He says that everyone will love me but would that really happen? Maybe the adults would, if they were open minded, but the teenagers? That just might not happen. I could just imagine myself getting beat up then Gaara getting extremely pissed and killing someone. Causing him to go to jail and me never seeing him again...Here I go again. Thinking of all the negatives. Stupid mind.<br>I know, since its Gaara, that he would probably check up on me every hour on the hour to make sure I hadn't gotten lost and died somewhere in a gutter. So if I told him that I got hurt, mentally or physically, he would do just that. And I do not want that to happen.  
>But off on that thought...am I smart enough to get in? Gaara says I am but am I really?<br>"You're going to do fine." Gaara repeated and I nodded not that sure about myself.  
>"Are you sure people will like me?"<br>"Not like, love. They will absolutely adore you. I just know it. Plus I said I would protect you. I already failed a few times at that promise but I will succeed this time." he kissed my forehead again but repeated kisses down my cheek to my lips as if giving me good luck.  
>He stopped and smiled.<br>"I love you Gaara..."

Gaara  
>"Love you Back Naru." I let my lips find his in a small but passionate good night kiss, before tucking him in and shutting the light. I crawled in with my Naru and surprisingly sleep came fast. I guess I was more tired than I had let on.<br>There was suddenly cold air touching my side. I moved in that direction, to scoot closer to Naruto for warmth. I didn't move into him, he must have been further than I thought. I put my hand to feel for him, eventually touching the edge of the bed. I sat up and squinted in the dark.  
>"Naruto?" I whispered, my voice shaking just a bit.<br>It was still dark out, only like 2 in the morning.  
>"N-Naruto?" I called, a bit louder.<br>"I'm in the kitchen." he said loud but trying to stay hushed. I saw a feint glow coming from the kitchen area. I got up and walked out into the room Naruto was in.  
>"What are you doing out here?" I asked, sitting on a chair to his side and turning to wrap my arms around his waist. He was sitting on a kitchen chair with my laptop on the table and he was typing away. I let out a yawn, leaning my head on his shoulder barely awake and trying to keep my eyes open.<br>"Sorry, I couldn't sleep. I'm just trying to wash away some of the nerves by typing." he told me. I understood what he said, but I had to think about it to comprehend it.  
>"There is nothing to worry about babe, come back to bed." I nibbled on his ear, trying to lure him back into our room.<br>"I hope you don't mind I used your computer." he said a bit small and shy.  
>"Bed." I said, too tired to care. He took my tone of voice as if I was punishing him for using the laptop. I corrected myself, placing a hand on his face and manually petting his ears so they didn't droop in that 'I just did wrong' position. "I don't care, what's mine is yours, but it's too late to be typing away."<p>

Naruto  
>"Okay..." I whispered, yawning a little. I guess it was too early to be doing anything. But I couldn't help it. When I get nervous I normally can't sleep, normally meaning I'm getting stressed. Writing always calms me down, or Gaara. But he wasn't awake and I didn't want to wake him up so the only thought I had was to write.<br>"Come on Naru." Gaara stood up, a little slowly being obviously tired. I sighed closing the laptop softly. I could save what I was writing tomorrow morning.  
>I grabbed his hand, walking easily through the dark, because of my eyes, back to the bed.<br>The red head yawned again lying in bed, me following behind him. Snuggling up under the covers. Gaara kissed me again on the lips as if a good night kiss and I smiled.  
>"You'll do fine. No need to worry." his voice was soft as he put his arms around my waste pulling me closer, "It was cold...without you in bed." I grinned.<br>"I won't leave the bed again."  
>"Promise?" He asked. I could tell he was actually really tired. Slowly going back into a sleep like state. Normally he's wide awake no matter what time. He may be a little slow sometimes but he's never been this out of it.<br>"I promise. I'll go to bed now okay Gaara."  
>"I love you Naru."<br>"I love you to Gaara."  
>And again we slept. Me waking up almost every hour worrying about the interview.<p>

**Reveiw! From this point on im probaly gonna be putting more authors notes since im actully going to update once i edit and i will actully know what to say =3**


	28. Chapter 28 Anko, Never expected her

Gaara  
>I didn't like the amount of light in the room. It turned the back of my eye lids red, giving my dreams reddish hew, but at the same time, I knew it was a dream, just not how to wake up. I felt movement next to me.<br>"Gaara?" I heard someone say. Naru?  
>"Hmm?" I said.<br>"Gaara wake up. It's been like... 2 hours are you ok?" I couldn't make out any words. My brain didn't process them. I felt groggy. "Gaara? Seriously, I've never seen you this... out of it before. Are you ok?" Naruto had a tint of worry to his voice. I found I could open my eyes and I looked up at my Naru, he was half sitting up in bed feeling my forehead to see if I was hot.  
>"What was that?" I asked my words slurred, my eyes couldn't stay open.<br>"You're normally awake two hours ago. I let you sleep in because... well I couldn't wake you up at the normal time. I tried, but I didn't want to be rough. I finally got you to open your eyes, don't close them! Gaara, please stay awake, are you ok?"  
>I bolted upright. "Two hours? woh-" I gripped my head. It was starting to hurt, I felt the need to close my eyes from the pain, and the room started spinning. "Oh shit, I didn't take my pills last night, did you?" I asked, again my words slurred together. It was like a migraine plus a hangover times 3.<br>"No, I forgot."  
>"That's why." I wasn't feeling too great at the moment, my head hurting. I took my pills and waited a little while for them to kick in. Naruto saw I wasn't feeling too well, and he made himself some pop tarts in our new toaster oven. I didn't eat anything, my head hurt too much.<p>

Naruto:  
>I'm worried. More worried than I've been about school or my life actually. If Gaara got sick...what would I do? I can barley take care of myself when I'm sick. Barley take care of myself when I'm <em>not<em> sick.  
>But he wasn't warm...he just didn't seem like he was totally in it. I made myself breakfast, not knowing if Gaara would want anything. I ate my pop tart, me being fidgety every few seconds, causing me to always check up on Gaara to make sure he didn't go back to sleep.<br>"Naru...just go eat."  
>"And you?" I asked worriedly<br>"I don't want anything."  
>"You sure?"<br>"Yeah. I'm not that hungry. Just finish eating and then go get ready for your interview alright?"  
>"Were still going to that?" I asked. If Gaara's not fine then we shouldn't go.<br>"I'll be okay in 3 hours when it is. We made this appointment I would think we would have to go." Gaara smiled, his hand still lightly holding his head. I just nodded.  
>"Fine Gaara..."<br>finishing the pop tart I got dressed still watching Gaara intently.  
>"Are you sure you're okay?"<br>"Yeah I'm fine."

Gaara  
>Naruto scurried into our room. After a few moments of mental preparation, I stood up, avoiding the dizziness, and used the wall to get to the bathroom. I shut the door behind me and striped, turning on the water. A nice shower would help the headache. Loud noises and eerie quiet are two things I try to avoid if I have a head ache.<br>I washed up quickly, and spent most of the time just trying to clear my head. After a while, I don't know how long, there was a knock on the door. I don't know which door, and I didn't think about it, it was really feint under the roar of the shower.  
>It happened again.<br>"Gaara? Are you ok in there? It's been almost half a hour." my uke's voice carried from the hallway.  
>I was thinking of how to answer that, when the handle turned and Naruto peered in. "g-Gaara?" he stuttered. We couldn't see each other through the curtain, but we could make out each other's shapes.<br>"I'm fine. Sorry." I said.  
>"Why didn't you answer me?" Naruto said, a bit hurt.<br>"It didn't register in my brain. Sorry, I'm not fully awake I guess." I said.  
>"Maybe you should get out then." Naruto suggested. I turned off the shower and stuck my hand outside the curtain to grab my towel, wiping off my body behind the closed curtain and wrapping myself in a towel before moving it and stepping out.<br>Naruto let out a gasp. "Hm?" I asked.  
>He was blushing like crazy and he held his nose. I tilted my head to the side not understanding what his problem was. Nosebleed? Really? My uke? It was ironic, and under different circumstances I might have pounced him right there, but instead I just smiled and left to go find some clothes.<p>

Naruto  
>I stood there in the bathroom dead stiff holding my nose like an idiot. I did not just do that! And in front of Gaara. A nosebleed? Really! After a few minutes of me standing like an idiot I thought I should do something about...my little problem. I grabbed a piece of toilet paper and tried to stop the bleeding. I was still blushing like mad and I'm sure that if I was talking I'd be stuttering like crazy!<br>Gaara...No shirt...only towel...he looked so...Hot? Sexy? Beautiful Handsome desirable? How can I pick one word for him?  
>I tried to keep my mind off of Gaara as I tilted my head back, some fog still in the bathroom causing me to feel hotter than I already was.<br>When it finally stopped bleeding I breathed a long breath and looked at myself in the mirror after I wiped it clean.  
>I was blushing. Bright red blush covered my cheeks. Damn.<br>"Naru?" I could hear Gaara in somewhat a teasing tone.  
>"Y-Ye-Yeah Gaara?" I told you I was going to stutter.<br>"Are you alright? You've been in there for about 15 min."  
>"Hm? Um yeah. I-I'm alright." I tried to calm myself more as I snaked my hand through my hair, lightly touching my ears. I walked out of the bathroom and to the bedroom to see Gaara, looking better on the bed; He smirked at me then patted the bed net to him. At first I didn't go, still embarrassed and blushing but then he gave me slight puppy dog eyes and I listened.<br>There was silence as Gaara put his arm around my shoulder, "There's nothing to be embarrassed about."  
>I just nodded, still not feeling as if I could talk right. Gaara kissed my cheek then my lips, "You do know it was really...adorable." He smiled<p>

Gaara  
>He was so cute blushing right now, but all I could think about was the look on his face during his nose bleed. It had really made my day. I made my way back to the bathroom and brushed my hair. Naruto combed some of the knots out of his as well, and he made it look really cute. I pulled out my toothbrush, and squeezed on the tooth paste, but as soon as I tasted the minty blue substance, my stomach turned.<br>I felt a gag rip from the back of my throat and I opened the toilet, vomiting into it. It took a second for my head to stop spinning, and then my body started shaking life normal after you vomit. I Had Naruto place hands on my shoulders.  
>"Gaara, what's wrong?" he asked really worried.<br>"I think I was supposed to eat with the pills I took.' I muttered, just before heaving some more stomach acid into the toilet bowl.  
>"Lovely." my accent couldn't get any more sarcastic.<p>

Naruto  
>I tried not to breathe through my nose as I rubbed Gaara's back lovingly. I was already nervous and worried and the smell of puke would just make me throw up as well.<br>"I'm sorry..."  
>"What do you have to be sorry for?" Gaara asked between breaths. As if he was trying hard not to vomit again worried would be his stomach next.<br>"I should have made you something to eat and forced it down your throat. You would have done it to me." I sighed. Still rubbing Gaara's back while he shook from his aftershock.  
>Gaara lightly chuckled, "I've never heard you speak like that."<br>"Well...it's true."  
>"Anyway it's...kinda too late for that. I could try to eat...if I don't throw up again at even the smell of food." Gaara started to get up a little shakily but I stopped him.<br>"No ill cook for YOU this time." He looked at me oddly, "and it's not going to be boiled water or ramen. Just something you're supposed to make for people with bad tummies." Did I really just say tummies? Oh well what's said is said.  
>Gaara lightly chuckled when he spit in the toilet again, "And what would that be?"<br>"Fried eggs and maybe some bacon...unless you don't want it. I'm not the best cook unless it's in the microwave or toaster."  
>"I would love to eat it Naruto...just sorry if I can't keep it down."<br>"That's okay...I'll be gone for about 5 min. Just please survive until then." I whispered. And then left to the kitchen.  
>Taking out the pans I accidently dropped them on the floor, causing a loud noise and me to silently curse.<br>"Are you okay in their Naru?" Gaara yelled from the bathroom.  
>"Y-Yeah just stay right there!" I heard a sigh but no footsteps coming toward the kitchen. I took out the ingredients, butter, eggs and bacon. I turned on the burner as I let it heat the butter in the pan up I placed bacon on a plate then a paper towel over the top placing it in the microwave. Like I said normally I wasn't able to make anything unless it was microwaveable. But you can make bacon in the microwave so it's easy for me.<br>I really need Gaara to teach me how to make more things...  
>The sizzling of the butter in the pan is what woke me up from my slight daze. I mixed the melted butter around the bottom of the pan. For some reason I always end up using way more butter than needed. Anyway as the bacon popped in the microwave I cracked two eggs into the pan. With not a shell. My ears twitched at the ding of the microwave and I smiled when I noticed the food wasn't burnt.<br>I flipped the egg in the pan and cooked it until it was easy enough to break the yellow part and cook that to.  
>I finished everything by putting it on the plate along with the bacon.<br>"Gaara?" I called. I checked in the bathroom he wasn't there.  
>"I'm...in the bedroom." he replied.<br>I walked in there slowly, a little shaky and nervous. I'm not a good cook and I know that, but I don't want to make him sicker than he already is.

Gaara  
>Naruto walked in our room, I was laying down concentrating on stopping my head from spinning. "Ready?" I asked. It was casual, but Naruto seemed nervous from my words. I held out my hand, he grabbed it without hesitation, and I used him as a spotter when I stood up, the three feet from the bathroom to the bed room made me feel like I was gonna pass out.<br>He led me to the table, all nice and set up. I sat down and looked at the food, my stomach made a gurgling sound that sounded to me like "Don't eat that food or I'll spit it back out." and not "I'm hungry." I looked at Naruto a look of distaste on my face.  
>"Eat." he said, pushing the plate into me. I sighed and took a bite, chewing but trying not to taste. It wasn't bad, the bacon tasted off, but I'd never had microwavable bacon before. I would have enjoyed it more if my throat wasn't protesting and threatening to murder my breakfast to a life of chewed food in the garbage can.<br>I swallowed all of it though; closing my eyes and concentrating on letting it settle in my stomach, I could feel it settling in my stomach. I stood up and took a tall glass out of the cupboard, pouring a size able amount of milk in it. I drank nearly half of it in one gulp, then filled it back up to the top and sat down.  
>"That was a lot of milk." Naruto said his ears pointing forward in a relaxed alert state as he stared at the milk now in front of me.<br>"It's easier for me to eat if I have something to wash it down with. Mostly human food. It's a demon thing, Temari drinks over 2 gallons of water a day, Kankuro stuffs himself full of beer and alcohol and I drink milk as fast as a cow can make it."  
>After I was done, I chucked the dishes in the sink. "It was very good Naru. I love you so much. Thank you, I feel a lot better though." I snuggled into his side, pulling him close to me and resting my chin on the top of his head.<br>"Thanks Gaara, it's not as good as yours though." Naruto said, but still very happy from the compliment. I guess he didn't mind if I was the better cook, as long as he had a trick or two up his sleeve for if I'm sick or something.  
>"Well, maybe I can give you a few pointers. You can be my assistant chef, and I'll teach you to cook a few things." I suggested.<br>"That'd be great!" he beamed. I smiled.  
>"Alright, we have to get going soon though, or we'll miss our appointment." I pointed out, as I got a glimpse of the time.<p>

Naruto  
>smiled. I swear I would have died if I cause Gaara to be sicker than he already was. And when he said he would teach me some things I could only smile more. That's the thing I wanted to ask him to help me on.<br>I nodded in agreement as I hugged Gaara, holding him close to me. I was still nervous. I wouldn't be able to drop the feeling. He must have felt me tighten me grip because he started to repeat things like 'don't be afraid' and 'I'll be right there.' but it didn't fully help me.  
>"Well, I guess I can go try to brush my teeth again." Gaara smirked.<br>I just nodded and followed him into the bathroom. He looked at me oddly.  
>"I want to make sure your okay." I assured him and he began brushing his teeth.<br>This time he didn't throw up or even gag and he smiled at me.  
>"Can I get a kiss now?" He asked me. Was he waiting to brush his teeth to kiss me? So he wouldn't have pukey breath.<br>"You don't have to ask..." Gaara walked closer to me and kissed me on the lips lightly. We stayed a while in the bathroom, him lightly rubbing my cheek as we kissed.  
>"We really should be going though." He breathed out and I just took his hand shakily while he kissed my forehead.<br>"It will be okay."  
>"Fine. I believe you Gaara. I'm just nervous. What if they don't want me because I'm an anthro?"<br>"Then there completely insane to not want someone that's completely cute. I would either find another school or I could get you a tutor. Or… I could just be your teacher." Gaara grinned and I laughed thinking of Gaara with reading glasses, pushing them up on the bridge of his nose as he scolded me for not doing my homework.  
>"What's so funny?" He poked me.<br>"Just imagining you being my teacher."

Gaara  
>The playful voice he said that in had me grinning. Naru was so cute. My Naru. It was so satisfactory to be able to say that. He followed me out to my car, and I drove to the school. We were a bit early, but that's good, it showed that we cared about his education. They had us wait in the office for a few minutes, before the receptionist let us in.<br>"hello, my Name is Anko Mitarashi and I am the principal of Konoha High." she said as we walked in. she had a smile on her face, but it was kinda creepy to me, she reminded of me of a pedophile. Anyway, she wore a long trench coat that really brought out her curves, and for a principal she was wearing a lot of fishnet. She didn't look like a slut, per se, but it made her look like she could handle herself around men. If I wasn't gay, she would be sexy, and if she is a lesbian, (which I wouldn't doubt because she reminds me of Ellen DeGeneres) then she would be the 'seme' lesbian. I don't know if you can use seme and uke with lesbians, but hell she fits that description. Even if she was straight, I wouldn't doubt she would be seme over her guy. Her black hair was pulled into a pony tail that stuck up behind her like peacock feathers, or a fan, and her bangs were longer on the sides of her face and ironed to the side in the middle.  
>"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Mitarashi, but my friend Naruto here, wants an interview to see if he can attend school here.<br>"Please call me Anko." she smiled at me, she had a flirty smile but I think she looked that way to most everyone who walked in here. Her eyes flickered to Naruto as the second part of what I said registered in her brain.  
>Anko's smile waivered for a second then she smirked. "An anthro? Wants to attend school. You got guts kid. What was your name again?" she asked. It was too early to tell if she was laughing at Naruto or if she admired his confidence.<br>Naruto looked to me real quick. I could tell he was nervous around her, if I wasn't a demon I'd be nervous around her. I nodded in encouragement.  
>"Uzumaki, N-Naruto." he stuttered.<br>"Hmm, a Kitsune, how cute. And you just expect me to let you into high school? With no prior education?" she asked still smirking. I stepped in before it went downhill.  
>"He has had prior education, he disguised himself as a human, and attended a private school they are less curious there as long as they get money in their pocket. But they found out that he was an anthro and kicked him out. He doesn't have much school left to complete, I would hate for it to be a waste." I said. She looked at me is if processing what I said. "He's smart, and he can prove it." I said. She had a look on her face that said 'why are you doing all the talking.'<br>"Hun, can I speak to Naruto alone for a few minutes?" she had an evil smirk on her face.  
>"Naru, I'll be right outside this door ok?" I said.<br>"O-o-ok." he trembled a bit, and for a second I didn't care that Anko was in the room and I gave him a small kiss on the lips. If I showed confidence, Naruto will show confidence. And I walked into the hall.

Naruto  
>I put my fingers up to my lips and touched them lightly where Gaara had pecked. I don't know why it felt a little different than normal. Maybe it's because Gaara has never really kissed me in public, let alone in front of the principal to the new school I wanted to go to. Yes we hugged, held hands and gazed into each other's eyes but I don't remember kissing him in public. I blushed at the thought as Anko coughed in her fist, breaking me out of my thoughts.<br>"Naruto, why not have a seat."She flicked her wrist to a leather chair. I nodded a little shakily as I lowered myself slowly onto the leather chair.  
>"So, your an anthro, a Kitsune, one of the most rarest kinds, AND gay? Wow kid." Anko smirked and I didn't know if she was asking a question.<br>"So, he said you've had a past with schooling?" she smirked a bit, what looked like to me, evilly. She made me more nervous.  
>"Speak! You can cant you?"<br>"Y-yes." I whispered, "I used to go to an anthro school for years t-then transferred up north to pr-private school." I stuttered she just smirked.  
>"And you said you got kicked out because you are so adorable?" She grinned as she played with pencil in-between her fingers.<br>My ears perked up and I lightly blushed. Did she just say I was adorable? I smiled.  
>"I-I guess..."<br>There was a bit of silence except for our breaths and her chair as she turned from side to side.  
>"What are our hobbies Uzumaki?"<br>"I like to make bracelets but I mostly like to write."  
>"And what do you want to be when you grow up?"<br>"My dream is to become a writer." I said and she smiled.  
>"So even if you were beaten and bloody, because you are an anthro and you are gay, you still want to go to this school for the right education to reach your dream?" She smirked evilly and I gulped. The image played in my head and I absolutely wished I had Gaara right next to me.<br>My ears drooped, "Y-Yes." I whispered.  
>She smirked then stood up and walked to the door quietly, yanking the door open, causing Gaara to fall on the inside of the room. I smiled as Gaara fell to the floor face first, "A-Are you okay Gaara?"<br>"Yeah Naru..."

Gaara  
>"Worried?" she asked me in a teasing tone.<br>"Yeah. Well. He only got beat up at his old school, and scolded by the principal because he was an anthro, I just really don't want a repeat." I answered truthfully.  
>"Well, he's alright in my book. When can he start? I'll make up a schedule for him tonight, and be sure to let his teachers know to keep an extra special eye out for him. This way we can minimize the accidents ok?" she spoke to both me and Naru, who had instantly took to my side as if I said heel. He nodded at her words as if understanding that he could still get hurt if he's not careful.<br>"It's a risk, but good colleges look at people who have lots of extracurricular activities, so home schooling wouldn't come in handy, so I figured I would try this out first." I explained.  
>"Oh, well in that case, Naruto, we have a writing club Wednesdays at lunch. They are a really nice group of kids." Anko said trying to be helpful. Naruto's ears perked p in curiosity. "There is also a sowing class, if you wanted to take that as an elective, seeing as you like to make bracelets. Does that sound nice? Or you can take a creative writing class along with English."<br>"Creative writing!" he said almost hyper, then blushed and piped down. Naruto didn't seem like the kind of guy to sow either.  
>"Ok then, I'll make sure that's your elective. I know this is random and probably none of my business, but do you two live together?" Anko asked.<br>"Yes." I stated not wanting to lie and feeling no need to.  
>"So he's your boyfriend and you live together? Cute. Now about gym... you can take gym if you want, but we wave gym if you're taking a dance or yoga class, would you be interested in one of those?"<p>

Naruto  
>My ear perked up at the idea of dance. I always wanted to learn well...I always wanted to learn if I do it correctly. When alone, and if I had nothing else to do, I would dance. I've never danced in public. The only time someone saw me dance was when my uncle barged into my room, without knocking, to show me his new porn book.<br>"Naru?" Gaara waved his hand in front of my face.  
>"Um...what? Oh. I like dance." I didn't look in Gaara's eyes but I could tell that he was staring down at me with a small smile.<br>"Well Naruto, as of now I don't think I have any other things to ask you. Or tell you...except for this. In this school there are cliques or groups. Or you can call them gangs. Some are nice but just make sure not to piss some off. Okay?"  
>I nodded my head slowly as Gaara placed his hand in mine. I grinned. And scooted a bit closer to Gaara.<br>"So Cute!" Anko screeched as she looked liked she was holding in a very loud Fangirl scream.  
>"I'll see you at the beginning of next week okay Naruto?"<br>I nodded again while Gaara and I said our thanks and left for the car.  
>"See I told you it would be okay."<br>"Says the guy that had his ear on the door." I snickered.  
>"What? I was worried she would say something bad to you."<br>"No she was fine." I whispered.  
>"I didn't know you were interested in dance." Gaara smirked and I lightly blushed.<br>"Y-Yeah I kind of like it..."

**Yeah you wouldnt think that Anko would be the princpal would you? Anyway im updating chapters i havent even updated on DA yet today  
>You guys are lucky. Anyway reveiw<strong>


	29. Chapter 29 Lazy Day

Gaara  
>"Maybe you can teach me what you learn hm?" I teased. Naru blushed and turned his head away, but I saw a small smile play at his lips from that thought. We got in my car once outside. I saw my blond looking much better with the relief of the interview off his shoulders. I knew he would be nervous again once it got closer to his startup date. After I turned the car on, and after going through the normal routine of opening my uke's door (which won't stop even when his cast is off) I snaked my hand across the gear shift to hold his hand.<br>I saw my blond smile at me in my peripheral vision, because I had my eyes on the road. It was around 1 clock when I decided to take Naruto out for lunch. He didn't ask me what I was doing when I pulled into the fancy restaurant, but I could see the question on his face. I kissed his hand before exiting the car, and walking around to his door, picking up his other hand and kissed it as well as he got out of the car.  
>"You're being really sweet today, G-Gaara." he commented as he studied the restaurant and blushing from the kisses on his hands. I loved to hear him stutter, it was so cute, but it's been happening less and less which means he feels comfortable around me. He only does it now when he is embarrassed.<br>"Well, I'm so proud of you, I told you you'd make it in!" I said, pulling him into a small kiss. Thankfully the parking lot was deserted at the moment, but Naruto pulled away after a few seconds blushing madly and looking all around like he just robbed a bank.  
>"D-Don't s-someone might S-see." he stuttered nervous again.<br>I led him inside and got a table for two, telling him he could order whatever he wanted. The waitress didn't seem to happy at this, but I did my best to ignore her, just concentrating on how cute my Naru looked with his blue eyes skimming hungrily over all the choices.  
>While we waited for the food, Naruto and I talked a bit, me reassuring him about his fears of going to school.<br>"Well, enough about my school." he said, trying to avoid the subject. "You'd mentioned a job?" Naru questioned, his ears perking in curiosity.  
>"Yeah, I know a guy." I said. He looked at me with more of a question in his expression. "The guy who gave me this." I tapped the red mark on my forehead.<br>Just then my phone rang. I held up a finger at Naruto so signal give me a minute, and he nodded his head, and just listened to my half of the conversation, but I bet he could pick up my sisters voice on the other line.  
>"So, what's the new place look like?" she bugged me.<br>"Really good, we are still missing a few essentials though, but I guess it's officially open for visitors, what do you say Naruto?" I asked. He seemed thrilled that I had asked his opinion, his ears perking up and he nodded enthusiastically. "Naruto agrees." I actually laughed into the phone. I told me sis I'd call her when we were done eating. As soon as I hung up, the food arrived.  
>Naruto and I picked off of each other plates though, trying to see what the other liked. It was so cute and cliché in my opinion, but I wouldn't have had it any other way.<p>

Naruto  
>The food at this fancy restaurant was something I never tasted before. Maybe it's because I could never afford a place like this. McDonalds, now that's a place I can afford. But even so, I think Gaara's cooking is better, and I'm not just saying that because I love him.<br>Gaara seems to be thinking about working in a tattoo place, where he could design the tattoos. But in my opinion Gaara should be a cook. A chef. But I don't want to really influence anything, even if he's getting a job to support me and himself.  
>Gaara smiled as we began to make small talk. Every once in awhile Gaara would feed e or lightly lean over the table and peck me on the lips, causing me to blush and stutter because people were beginning to arrive in the restaurant. And all of them eventually staring at us.<br>I would guess the stairs could either be because I am an anthro or because we were gay.  
>Gaara again wiped some salad dressing off my cheek with a napkin then slightly kissed me. I blushed and moved away relatively fast, hearing all the people (mostly people in their 30's or older) whispering on how it's disgusting.<br>"St-Stop Gaara. Not that I don't like kissing you...but people are whispering." I stuttered, not looking at Gaara's eyes.  
>I heard my red head sigh a little softly. Out of curiosity I looked back up, seeing that Gaara had a small smirk on his face as he watched me. After a few seconds I finished my side salad as Gaara watched me a bit. That smirk still on his face.<br>I wanted to ask him what but then he did it. He started rubbing his foot against mine, causing me to blush. He grinned at my expression.  
>"G-Gaara w-what are you doing?" I stuttered and he chuckled.<br>"Footsie. I thought that was obvious. If you don't want to do anything over the table ill do it under."  
>After a few seconds I started to make the same motion with my foot as Gaara was making.<p>

Gaara  
>After we ate I paid the waiter with my credit card, and Naruto and I headed home. I had Naruto call my sister from his new phone, while he sat on the passenger side. When we got home, he charged his new phone, and I relaxed until my sister came here. My room in this house was smaller than the current, so the book shelf I used for my CD's is in our living room. I don't plan on using it for my CD's though; they are currently in a box still. I plan on putting them in a CD book, and using the shelf as a drawing library for my tattoo job. The artist would jump for joy to have me designing his tattoos. We didn't have a couch yet, but a nice rug that we bought took up the space nicely.<br>I heard a knock at the door and a jiggle of the handle. "It's locked Temi. You have to knock and wait for me to open the door." I snickered, knowing she loved being able to get in my old room with a key weather I locked it or not.  
>"Let me in." she growled. I chuckled, and Naruto stood by me as I opened the door. "W-O-W" she pronounced each letter. "It's homey. I'd never expect such a thing for you bro. I can see Naruto isn't completely cramping your style though." She looked down at the welcome mat that facing her said go away. "Why's the shelf empty?" she asked being nosy. I told her my plans.<br>"A tattoo artist? Hm. fits you I guess. Naruto, what do you think." she asked. She had this couple theory where partners views count for everything.  
>" Gaara I love your drawings, but tattoo artist is kinda low job isn't it? I think you'd be a great cook though."<br>"I'm not that good a cook. Plus to be a chef you need to be certified. I don't have time for that. And cooking is more of a hobby. No I want my drawing talent to be recognized." I told Naruto. He seemed to take this in as my sister searched every nook and cranny of me and my boyfriend's new home.

Naruto  
>I thought on what Gaara said. And hopefully Gaara's talent would be recognized. He has so much talent and even if I'd be proud of him wherever he goes I would still want more people to see his work. Maybe the whole world really.<br>When Temari went and checked the apartment Gaara took me in his arms and kissed me.  
>I kissed back only to be cut short with Temari coming back in the room stopping the moment "can't you wait until you don't have someone else in your apartment?" She said sarcastically and Gaara rolled his eyes.<br>"Give us a break. We barely got to today because everyone was hating in the restaurant."  
>"Anyway I really like the place Gaara. Except, I notice your missing a major part of the living room."<br>"I know already. No need to point it out." Gaara turned me around so he was hugging me from behind, putting his arms around my waste.  
>"And you need to wire in your TV."<br>"I know Temari. But we have only been here a couple of days. And both days we were...busy. We will probably do it soon."  
>"Ok. Just be protected." she put on a sly smirk and my face turned into a red that I knew was Gaara's hair color.<br>"Geez Temari you have to make everything sound perverted. But please not in front of Naruto." He rubbed my side gently. Like he hasn't said anything perverted before to make me embarrassed. I almost wanted to roll my eyes and laugh.

Gaara  
>My sister took forever to leave. I didn't expect much different anyway. Naruto dozed on my bed, while I tried to set the TV up in our room. It took about 2 hours, and I lay next to my Naru when I was done.<br>"You done?" he mumbled, barely asleep seeing as he was only resting his eyes.  
>"Yeah, did you want to watch a movie?" I asked, kissing him softly on the neck.<br>"S-sure you can put one on." I got his drift without him having to say it. Instead of a comedy romance this time, and seeing as Naruto and I were utterly alone right now, I put on Disney, can't go wrong with this? It was as close as boy and boy love you can get with a children's cartoon. The fox and the hound. I hope Naruto didn't relate the hounds hunting the foxes to demands killing anthro's. Well too late it on. I kissed him on the head and snuggled in as the he tried to figure out the movie by the opening credits.

Naruto  
>I cuddled up together as I watched the opening credits. The thought on how it looks somewhat familiar came into my head. And then the title came out and I almost did a half smile half frown. Knowing what was supposed to happen at the beginning of the movie but also knowing that I have loved this movie for as long as I've known.<br>I remember watching this with my mom and dad when I was really young. I always liked how the fox and the hound interacted together. I thought it was cute and I still did. Its probably one of my favorite Disney movies. Yes I said one. I love Disney...even if some of the movies are a lot more childish. Okay all Disney movies are childish.  
>I Hid my head in Gaara's chest for the first 10 minutes of the movie, knowing the mother fox dies. I could never watch it when I was a kid...and in truth I haven't watched this movie since my mother and father died. It brought back some bad memories. I could notice Gaara's worried expression as he lightly rubbed my back.<br>"Sorry Naruto...I thought it was harmless. I guess I forgot about that part..."  
>"No its okay." I said as I turned my attention back to the screen, "I love this movie actually. I used to always watch it with my parents. It probably my most favorite Disney movies there are." I smiled as the movie got farther in and the hound met the fox. My mom always said Tod reminded her of me.<br>I snuggled more into my red head and he smiled.  
>"Love you Naru"<br>"Love you too..."

Gaara  
>"You Know Naru. They remind me of us. I mean, two friends not expected to be together. Like Romeo and Juliet, but a proper Disney version with best friends." I smiled, kissing him lightly. His attention seemed to flicker back and forth between my loving kisses to his exposed neck and the song "you're the best of friends".<br>The end of the song came by with the most famous line.  
>"Copper, you're my very best friend."<br>"Your mine too Tod."  
>"And we'll always be friends forever. Won't we?"<br>I paused the movie and flipped Naruto onto his back so I was laying on him and we can still watch the movie sideways.  
>"Right." I answered Tod's question to Naruto, kissing him full on the lips. His ears parted as he melted into the kiss, and I dragged my tongue over his lip, to deepen the kiss first chance I got. After a while of this, I turned the movie back on and snuggled into the bed so Naruto was between the TV and I, so I could rest my head on his chest and watch the movie. He propped his head up with a few pillows and I traced patterns in his stomach when I got bored. Happy to just be in this innocent bliss with my boyfriend.<p>

Naruto  
>Gaara was tracing swirls around my belly button which caused me to shiver every once in awhile. I was half paying attention to one of my favorite movies and the red head, who seemed to not be paying attention at all to it but to me instead.<br>I lightly blushed when every once in while Gaara would lightly kiss my neck.  
>He gently switched from making slight circles on my stomach to rubbing my sides softly. I felt in peace. Just being close to Gaara.<br>To bad that in a bit, when the ending comes, I know I'm going to cry. But not just because the ending is so...good but because Gaara added the thought on how we are like the fox and the hound ourselves.  
>I brought my hand up and started to lightly comb my hand through his hair.<p>

Gaara  
>Naruto's hand was so calming. I closed my eyes, listening to the movie. I concentrated on Naruto's hand in my hair. I felt bliss from this simple movement. I wish the moment would never stop. Naruto flinched at a gun shot in the movie. I looked up at him but he was already calm again. I smiled and kissed his neck, him still strumming my hair. I wanted to do more. How far along was it in our relationship? Too early maybe? I lay my head down thinking of all the stuff I want to do with Naruto, then I regretted it. I was getting hard.<br>"N~Naru?" I asked. Moving my legs away from his body.  
>"Hm?" he asked.<br>"I have to go to the bathroom." I whispered, "Be right back."  
>I mumbled a bit once the bathroom door was shut and I sat down getting comfortable as I unzipped my pants.<br>This just didn't work anymore, but I didn't want to rush Naruto.

Naruto  
>I brought my knees up when Gaara left for the bathroom, my tail gently resting over my ankles. Without him there I didn't have anything to occupy me while the movie kept going so I started to actually watch it.<br>I wasn't really paying attention to the time, because I was paying attention to the TV, but since I was alone it seemed like Gaara hadn't come back for 20 or 30 minutes. But I bet that was just my subconscious just playing with me.  
>"Sorry." He whispered when he slowly made it back to the bed. I just shrugged not really knowing what he was talking about. Lightly placing a kiss on his lips then snuggling into him.<br>I smiled and Gaara seemed to have a grin on his face as he lightly began to pet my tail.  
>It was a soft light motion but it still made me purr a begin blush. Trying to keep my attention at a half way point from the cute Disney film and my cute boyfriend who kept giving me light kisses on the top of my head.<p>

Gaara  
>The end of the movie came quickly after that. He buried his head in my chest for most of the end. I turned the TV off and changed into something for bed. Naruto did the same, and we snuggled under the blankets. I set the bed next to the light switch so we could turn it off after we are lying down.<br>I kissed Naruto for a bit in the dark, and we both fell back panting for air, and fell asleep.  
>I yawned. Something woke me up. I looked at the alarm clock which wasn't set to go off today. I then looked around the room, it was dark in the room but some light was coming in. I saw a glow from the bedside table. I picked it up. It was my phone. It was from Deidara, the tattoo artist I knew who begged me to work for him. The text said:<br>"Hey about that job, I already have an apprentice, but I'll let you two work that out."  
>Does that mean I got the job?<br>"Great when can I start?"  
>"Today you can come in and I'll show you around, and you can start tomorrow."<br>I leaned over and kissed Naruto awake

Naruto  
>I lightly groaned into the kiss while Gaara rubbed my sides. He was trying to wake e up wasn't he? But why? Not that I'm complaining that I don't like him kissing me awake.<br>Gaara took his lips apart from mine and I slowly opened my eyes. Letting me see his green eyes while he smiled slightly.  
>"I got it." He smiled and lightly kissed me again.<br>"G-Got what?" I said a little groggily.  
>"I got the job. I'm going in today to look around then I'm gonna start tomorrow." My red head seemed excited about this and it made me smile.<br>"Congratulations" I pulled him into another morning kiss, rapping my arms around his head as we got pulled under the blankets. We kissed for an amount of time, him deepening it almost instantly.  
>"You're perfect Naruto." He said almost randomly that it made me giggle.<br>My red head smiled slightly as he brought me into a hug.  
>"Would you go with me? You know to check it out. So you can meet my boss and where I'll be working?"<br>I nodded, "You know I'll go with you. You really didn't have to ask." He smiled and kissed my forehead.


	30. Chapter 30 Tattoos can be a living!

Gaara  
>"I just didn't know if you would be comfortable there." I suggested.<br>"As long as I'm not getting a tattoo, I'll go in." Naruto agreed. I took a shower, after teasing Naruto to take one with me, earning myself a lovely blush. I made breakfast when I was out and Naruto hopped in, having my nicely warmed room from all my steam.  
>I kept it simple to toast with jam, and I made some scrambled eggs to go on the side. I poured us a tall glass of milk and shoved everything back in the mini fridge which was corroded with food.<br>We ate hungrily, I started up footsies again, but Naruto preferred to start kissing me. I could taste strawberry jam on his lips. It was really kinky.  
>The tattoo shop wasn't far, but it wasn't within walking distance. I walked in the front door to see Deidara with a guy looking through some papers of designs and said was working on someone's arm. A chick I think. But she was very muscular. Naruto and I sat on the leather waiting couches and looked through some of the artist portfolios.<br>"Like this one?"  
>"Yeah but, I'm not going to get a tattoo, and if I ever did, I would want you to design it and put it on me." as soon as Sai my new partner was done, I sat in front of him.<br>"Hey we have appointments here. Walk in isn't till 3 o clock." Sai said. He caught a glimpse of Naruto behind me, looking around me to take in the ears and tail "but I'll give you a discount if you let me take your pet home." Sai, the black haired male with a half cut jacket and no shirt, showing his stomach, hit on my Naruto. Naruto blushed.  
>"No but I want N-A-R-U-T-O across this finger, about here, so if I wear a wedding ring you can still see it."<br>"Naruto?" he pointed to the anthro.  
>Deidara walked up as Sai began the first letter. "Gaara? Early bird huh?"<p>

Naruto  
>I was still blushing from the black haired males comment. But right when Gaara said he wanted that tattoo of my name on his ring finger made me stare at him a little questionably. Why his ring finger? And then he said wedding ring...I know I'm only 16 and I know Gaara loves me and I defiantly know I shouldn't be over thinking this but...Gaara marrying me...<br>"Gaara? Early bird huh?" A blond...male or...female walked up to Gaara as he began getting his tattoo. I think it's a boy. I mean it sounds like a boy. And I don't want to be rude.  
>I knelt down to Gaara's ear level for him to only hear "Um Gaara...is it a he or she?" I blushed at Gaara's sudden reaction. He started laughing, like he does when it seems like it's not under his control.<br>"N-Naru, this is my new boss Deidara." Knowing me he answered my question with pointing to himself then me. So it is a boy! Even if he has eyeliner, sorry guy liner, and fishnets on. I smiled with relief.  
>"And who is this Gaara, hmm?" He looked at my ears and tail, and I could only guess what he was thinking. I'm just Gaara's pet.<br>"This is Naruto, he's my boyfriend." Gaara smirked then looked at me with that glint in his eyes. I lightly blushed and shifted on my heals. Gaara's never called me his boyfriend in public. It was either friend unless someone asked him directly.  
>"So you are with this cutie. What a shame." Sai took his tool off of Gaara's finger for a second and dabbed the ink. But as he did this he looked at me with that flirtatious smile and blushed again ears lightly twitching. "But that doesn't mean I can't ask you to have fun with him. Right Gaara."<br>I could see Gaara get that sort of possessiveness in his eyes.  
>"You should be glad I haven't killed you yet." He said with a smile and I couldn't hold in a small chuckle at Sai's expression.<br>"Well...let's stop the chit chat. When Sai is done with you, Gaara, I'll show you around and where your drawing station will be, hm." Deidara left, but not before a quick wink.  
>When Deidara left everything was quiet, except for the buzzing of surrounding us. Oh and more of Sai trying to flirt with me.<br>"S-So Gaara."  
>"Hm?"<br>"How come you're getting that tattoo?"

Gaara  
>"For two reasons. one, so that even when we are apart will never forget you and have reasons to think of you, and for two, so other people" I glared at Sai "will know, or at least think that I'm taken. It narrows down the flirts once people know you're a couple... usually."<br>"Finished!" Sai said pulling back and cracking his knuckles.'  
>"Hm, what is that times new roman font? I would have done it 72 fonts across my ass if it was my lover, and in one of those awesome fonts... with flames." Deidara said from next to me.<br>"Naruto wouldn't have liked me sitting here with my ass to Sai for an hour." I laughed.  
>"It would have been me then. I don't like having you non adults any jobs involving people's private areas. People are supersensitive, and I don't need a law suit." Deidara said trying to motion back to business.<br>"Man and I was hoping to tattoo someone's penis." I said with a mock pouty voice.  
>Sai laughed. "Yeah I was sad too." I rolled my eyes and pulled Naruto in to my body, showing him a closer look at the ring I had just permanently scared my body with. I hoped this really showed how much I loved him. I hope he felt now, if he didn't before, that I truly love him and I'd never leave him. I mean, these things are very hard to get removed, but I don't like to think about that. Once I get a tattoo, I wouldn't dream of getting rid of it. To me that's like taking one of my drawings and erasing it right off the paper.<br>Deidara showed me my studio, Sai and I each had a curtain in case someone didn't want others to see, or in Deidara's case a tattoo is being inked in an inappropriate place.  
>he gave me some of his sample drawings on the front, I'd have to learn and draw these in case someone wanted one they saw on the window, and he gave me a few blank portfolio to fill up with my drawings at home that would be tattoo worthy.<p>

Naruto  
>I smiled at Gaara's answer to the reason why he was getting a tattoo again. It made me happy to know he loved me that much. When Gaara went to go see his work station I stayed behind, sitting on a leather couch that was thankfully empty with no customers. I kept my ears perked up to still hear Gaara's voice, even if he wasn't that far away.<br>I didn't want to be in the way when Gaara took a look around his new work place. The only thing that bothered me was that Sai. Even after Gaara's warnings he doesn't seem to stop his flirtatious looks. I rolled my eyes as I began to think about anything really. Gaara, school, our new apartment, my stories and just anything really. And now that I think about it I want to do something for Gaara. No not anything perverted, even if I'm still sure that's what he wants. I could make him a bracelet...but I need supplies. Hopefully he will like it. When I can make it  
>Sighing, and being bored, I took out my new phone from my pocket, pulling my knees up on the couch so I can use them as a rest for my arms.<br>Instead of playing a game, like Tetris or Pacman, I opened up the document part of the phone for the first time.  
>I was happy to know that I could right as may characters I would like then send it to email for me to save or print out.<br>It looked as if I would write on this phone often  
>to ignore Sai's stairs and waiting for Gaara I began to write for the first time on my cell. Slightly smiling<p>

Gaara  
>"Whuch ya dooooin." I said sitting down behind Naruto on the couch so he was now leaning back on my chest and not the arm rest.<br>"Writing." he said glancing around to see if anyone heard. I read a bit over his shoulder. He was talking about some kid's birthday, it was October 10th. Hm... That was in like two days.  
>"Naru, I noticed you used that date in one of your other stories. When is your birthday?" I asked curious.<br>"U-um, yeah, it's October 10th." Naruto blushed turning his face to his phone so I can't see him.  
>"You know that in two days right?"<br>"Yeah."  
>"Did you want to do something special for-"<br>"NO!" he jumped and looked at me. Then he sniffed and turned back around covering his face. "i-i mean, no. I don't want to do anything ok?"  
>"Well, can I ask why not?"<p>

Naruto  
>I sighed a little sadly as saved my writing and closed my phone. Leaning a bit more on Gaara so he would but his arms around me. He kissed the top of my head but I wasn't really paying attention to him anymore, trying to figure a way to say this without crying. In most of my stories I like making the 'uke' characters birthday so special and fun. Making it romantic or comedic.<br>I took a deep breath again and Gaara whispered sorry as if he was afraid he hurt my feelings for asking a question. I shook my head.  
>"I don't like to celebrate it because it's not a day to celebrate." I whispered.<br>"But it was the day your beautiful face was brought into this world. I think it would be celebrated."  
>"It...It is also the date on which my parents were killed..." I whispered blinking away tears. Gaara just hugged me tighter.<br>"I'm sorry Naru...I didn't mean to."  
>"No its okay. We...we always used to celebrate together. Then they died and I never celebrated it again. Thinking the day was cursed or something. Plus Jiraiya never even tried. He hated that day as much as me. The anthro's and neko's that lived in the area, where I grew up were told to not be near me because my birthday was that day..." I sighed again Gaara lightly rubbing my sides as I leaned back into him more, so we were as close as we could be on the couch.<br>"And just a heads up. Sorry if I'm in a bad mood for the next 3 days." I whispered. I kind of glad he found out. That way he wouldn't just think I was acting pissy for no reason.  
>"It's okay. I understand. And if anything, if you want, I could try to keep your mind off of it as much as I can."<p>

Gaara  
>Racked my brains on the way home. Thinking of something I could do. My birthday was never celebrated. I was the forgotten child; I grew up in jealousy of my sister and brother. Sasuke decided to celebrate my birthday, lots of bondage. It was sweet before the sex. This was whole new league. Romantic side of me came naturally, but thinking of doing something special? I drew a blank.<br>The ride home was a bother to me. It was so quiet and Naruto seemed... low. I occupied myself my drawing portfolio, but got bored and started doodling on the paper. like I said, I was racking my brains for a birthday gift and not paying attention to my drawing, so when I saw a male looking oddly a lot like Naruto and the back of presumably my head, giving Naruto a blow job, I drooped my pencil.  
>I looked around to see Naruto dozing on our bed through the open door to our room. I sighed in relief and tried to figure out what to do with the perverted drawing. I drew another one of Naruto and me kissing sweetly, with happy birthday kiss written above our heads.<br>Romantic birthday, which helps you forget about the day your parents died. I drew another blank. I wrote a quick note telling Naruto to text me when he wakes up, that I'm just going to the store real quick. I hoped in my car and headed down to the store.  
>I picked up a box of cake mix, strawberry, and strawberry frosting, and some colored frosting so maybe I could write his name or something. Then I searched for a small gift. Something that says "I'm making this not a big deal because you don't want it to be, but I couldn't do nothing".<br>I saw a kit in the arts and crafts section that showed how to make all the funny designs on the friendship bracelets. I didn't know if that was the style he made, but he could use all the multicolored thread it came with. 3 of each shade. On the way out I remembered there was a new movie out I've been waiting to see, and headed to the electronics section. On my way to the movie, I saw all the iPods lined up.  
>As I was staring at the iPods, I got a text. I opened my phone and look at it.<br>"You told me to text you. how long till you're home and what are you getting?" it was Naruto.  
>"I was pricing couches." I lied. "Do you like music?"<p>

Naruto  
>I was still a little sleepy when texting Gaara, so I was only paying half attention. What I did know was that it sort of confused me by how Gaara didn't wake me up to go shopping with him. But also how I wanted him home. Maybe I'm too clingy but I want to be with him almost all the time. Even if we are not near each other but at least in the same building or house.<br>I sighed when I got the reply that he was pricing couches. But what was the point of the music?  
>"Uh yeah. But why you asking?" I sighed as I made my way to the kitchen so I could get a little snack.<br>A few seconds later I got a reply.  
>"Well I didn't want you to be bored. And since I won't be back for 10 min. I thought we could play 20 questions like before" I smiled at the text.<br>"Okay then. But I think we really covered everything before so I don't know what to say." I texted honestly. A few minutes later he answered back  
>"Well that's okay. I would ask another question but I got to drive home. Love you "<br>"Love you to. Be safe." I replied smiling softly as I took a small bag of pretzels and went back to the bed room. Sitting down on the bed with Gaara's laptop I began typing yet another story to pass the time. But in truth the thing I am writing is something I so every year around this time.  
>It's a story, that's true, about a happy family my parents were with me. But it always got deleted because Jiraiya said it wasn't good for my health if I kept writing things like that. But in truth I just think he didn't want to be around depressed old me. But even so I wrote it every year and because I don't want it to be on Gaara's computer, like a lot of my other stories, I'm going to save it on my flash drive and for one have it not deleted.<br>After about 10 min. Gaara came home, he seemed a bit happy about something but I cast it away. Saving my flash drive and shutting off the computer

Gaara  
>I started to make supper. "You don't have to turn the computer off just because I'm home. It's yours and I don't use it for much." I said. He turned it back on; the laptop turns on quickly when only in hibernation mode.<br>I started to think of ways I can get set up. If I had time tomorrow I would bake the cake, but... there is no guarantee... I got a text from my sister; she asked me what color couch would look good in my living room. I asked her why.  
>"Who are you texting?" Naru asked cutely from behind me.<br>"My sister, I thought moving out would get rid of her, I guessed wrong." I said.  
>She answered back saying that it was going to be a housewarming gift from her to me, I thought that was sweet and had an idea. I asked her 'can you take Naruto with you tomorrow to pick one out? This way I won't see it and you will know which one to pick.' I texted her back. She answered back with an ok.<br>"Hey Naru, can I ask you a favor?"  
>"Yeah, anything." Naruto came over to me from his spot on the kitchen chairs that came with the house.<br>"Member what I said about the couch? Well Temari wants to buy us one as a house warming gift, but she needs to know what will look good in our living room. I can't see it because it's for me, so I was wondering if you'd go with her and help her pick one out." I asked him, leaning in to kiss him on the cheek softly.  
>He seemed happy to be a part of getting something for me for once and nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, I'll go."<p>

Naruto  
>I smiled softly as Gaara kissed my cheek again. I was going to be doing something for Gaara. This made me happy.<br>"So then what are you going to do tomorrow?" I asked while sitting down again, in the kitchen.  
>"Well...I got to work tomorrow. And since it's my first day I want to make a good impression." Gaara stated.<br>"Will I ever go with you again?"  
>"Yeah. I just wanted for you to help Temari. She has good designing skills but she has only been in our living room once. We don't want something that will make it clash and not fabulous." he said in a weird accent causing me to lightly giggle.<br>Gaara continued to cook dinner and by the smell I knew that it was just going to be good, like always. My red head must have noticed my sniffing because he turned around with a small smirk.  
>"Didn't I say I would teach you a few things?"<br>"On what? cooking."  
>"Yeah. You want to help me out?"<p>

Gaara  
>Naruto jumped up and stood close to my side as he looked eagerly over my shoulder.<br>"I'm clumsy." he warned looking away ashamed. "Jiraiya never let me near a hot stove, he claimed I'd kill myself and burn down his house."  
>"I bet you'll be fine with a bit of encouragement and the right trainer." I winked. "Just take your time with it and have fun. No pressure. Cooking is an art if you look at it. Beauty is in the eye of the beholder... and then in your taste buds... and then how easy it is to digest." I said talking seriously even though Naruto and I both know that the last part was a load of crap. We started cracking up as I instructed him with what to do.<br>he listened fine, I mean, even a dog will mess up under pressure, so being gentle and sweet like talking to a child minimizes mistakes. Sure Naruto made a bit of a mess, more than usual but I'm not the kind of person who starts and ends with a clean counter. It's made to get dirty, so let it, you'll have to clean it every once and a while anyway.  
>Naruto looked ashamed, like would yell at him, every time he spilled something, or a bit of the ingredient missed the bowl. I didn't say anything though, it wasn't like he knocked the whole thing over and even if he did I wouldn't yell because it had been an accident. No one would do that on purpose.<br>When we were done, we served ourselves and sat down to eat, it was just as good as my food, and Naruto seemed so proud. He wasn't as moody as I'd expect him to be being so close to his birthday. Tomorrow he'll be happy picking out couches with my sister, and hopefully he won't be mad at me for my surprise birthday celebration. It's small, just the two of us, and I didn't buy him anything insane. Just two small gifts, only one on the expensive side. I wanted to something for him that showed I loved him, and that he doesn't have to mourn around me, that he's as special to me as he was to his parents when they were alive. They would want him to be happy on his birthday right?

Naruto  
>after we finished eating I leaned over a bit and kissed Gaara lightly on the lips.<br>"Thanks for teaching me... again."  
>"Like I said no problem it was fun."<br>"Ill clean if you want. Most of the mess is mine anyway."  
>"No, that's okay. I don't want you to get your cast wet."He kissed me, again, and I just nodded.<br>"Well...okay. I know it's early but I sort of want to go to bed." I whispered.  
>"Then go to bed, "He chuckled, "You don't really have to ask to do that. I'll be in there once I'm finished cleaning if you want." I nodded my head and gave him a goodnight kiss before I walked to the bedroom to see the bed staring right at me. I sighed when getting dressed for bed then lying down under the covers. Wanting to be able to hug something next to me. I curled up in the bed, to conserves more warmth, as I dosed to sleep. Well half sleep really.<br>About maybe an hour or two later, I don't know if he was just cleaning, the red head came into our room and changed into closed. Causing the sound of shuffling around me as he made his way into bed.  
>I uncurled myself and got close to Gaara so I could hug him and put my head in his chest. HE kissed the top of my head which only cased me to hold him a bit tighter. I hope I wasn't hurting him.<br>Soon I fell asleep. Then woke up and fell asleep again. Then woke up and the pattern kept happening. But each hour that I would wake up I would just look to see and feel if Gaara was still next to me.  
>I breathed out a sigh and think that my birthday he will still e with me in two days and that he would be with me even after that.<br>I looked at Gaara's sleeping face; softly kissed him, then again fell asleep.

Gaara  
>cleaned up quickly and wrapped the gifts, the iPod and the bracelet kit, being really careful not to let the wrapping paper make too much noise seeing as Naruto would pick it up quickly with his sensitive ears. The cake was a different problem. I couldn't make it because the smell would wake Naruto up, and it has to go perfect so he won't have a chance to be mad at me for celebrating this. Maybe tomorrow when he's with Temari I can have time to make it before or after work while Naruto is gone. The only thing is I'd need something to mask the smell. I thought of this and came up with a plan.<br>I pulled myself into the bed next to my resting uke, he woke up a few times, I felt him stur. I was too tired to do much, and he only fell back asleep. I worried that something was wrong though.


	31. Chapter 31 Couches, and large step

**Oh my Jashin! This has the first hand job of the season! Yes there is a paragraph where theres a handjob. But its the first one...they will get better. We just had to keep it low becuase if we didnt DA would murder us and get us banned. Supposedy Yaoi is against the rules. T_T**

Naruto  
>Gaara stirred next to me as a song played throughout the room. It seemed like it was morning but I didn't want to get up. And I didn't really want Gaara to get up either. Being selfish I hugged Gaara tighter causing him to lightly kiss my head.<br>"Naruto...I got to get up." I just groaned in response and he sighed, "I love to be with you, but I gotta cook for us. Then get ready. Then you're going to have to get ready yourself."  
>"Just a few more minuets...please." I said tiredly.<br>"Fine a few more. Then I got to get up okay?" I just nodded and nudged my head into Gaara's chest as he hugged me around the waste.  
>A few more minutes happened, and like I said, I did let him go, leaving me in the bed alone. He seemed to be watching me in bed as he got dressed for the day. I could just tell. Then he went into the kitchen, leaving the bedroom door open for me to smell the food he was cooking and it smelled good. It was as if he was trying to lure me out of bed with his cooking. Sighing, and not wanting to get up at all, I stalked my way into the kitchen and sat down on a chair<p>

Gaara  
>"You are so cute when you're pouting." I said, placing his plate of food in front of him and pecking his cheek before I pulled away to make my own breakfast. "But I hate seeing anything negative about you." I added.<br>I received a small smile just before my uke started eating. He was getting better at using a fork in his left hand. "Do you think I can take the cast off? To eat I mean. Tsunade told me not baby it." Naruto mentioned eyeing his cast gingerly.  
>"Take a pill first." I handed him the pill and a glass of water. "And if it hurts stop, you don't want to overdo it or it won't heal." I added, being overly protective of my lovely uke.<br>He ate slowly, being extra careful of his hand because by now we both knew how clumsy he was.  
>He started to get ready to go shopping with my sister as I cleaned up our plates and the table. I got a text, hearing the ring come from the sink next to me.<br>"I'm outside, should I come in or r u sending Naruto down?" it was from my sister.  
>"Naruto? Are you ready? Or do you want me to tell my sis to wait a few minutes?" I called.<br>"I'm ready, I just can't get my cast back on. Will you help me?"  
>"Of course." I walked into our room to see Naruto sitting on the bed with a black shirt and Levi jeans. He looked so cute, letting his tail hang out.<br>"Do you think I need to tuck my tail in? you sister won't let anyone hurt me right?"  
>"No, she won't. And she's a better fighter than me when it comes down to it. Just don't call her a bitch and you'll be fine. She sometimes says stuff without thinking; just don't listen to that ok?"<br>"Ok."  
>"Don't forget your jacket, it's cold outside." I helped the blond get the bright orange jacket he picked out over his casted arm, and I kissed him passionately before he left to hang out with my sister.<br>I had about 5 minutes to get to work, so I quickly brushed my hair and teeth before grabbing all the keys to lock up, and get in my car to go.

Naruto:  
>I was still lightly blushing from Gaara and my last passionate kiss before we separated.<br>"Hey Naruto!" I hear Temari yell. I looked around to see her in what I supposed was her car. Nothing really special like Gaara's. A black convertible that looked brand new. Yep not anything special at all. Hear the sarcasm?  
>"H-Hi Temari." I stuttered as I reached her car.<br>"Hop in." She smiled as she thought I would actually do it but I decided maybe next time. I opened the front door and sat down, afraid that an awkward silence would occur. And sadly I was right.  
>"So...anything new?" Temari tried to break the silence and I shrugged.<br>"Not really anything new...well not anything new since you came by. We set up the TV and watched a movie." I shrugged again.  
>"Uh huh. And what movie was it? Porn? Because I know Gaara watches a lot of it!" I heard her laugh and my face turned red.<br>"N-No...we w-watched a Disney movie."  
>"Disney? That's a new one. He hasn't watched Disney for years. Claimed he was too old when Kankuro watched it when he was 17. Claimed he was more mature. Which is true." Temari sped by a few cars. I knew we were going over the limit. I could just tell without even looking at the limit.<br>Soon after we pulled up to HOBO. Temari making me not really think of anything. Well me not thinking of not being with Gaara or the fact on what tomorrow is...yep didn't think about it till now.  
>"What's wrong?" Temari asked as she got out of the car. I was so used to Gaara opening my door that I didn't get out. I softly blushed and whispered a nothing, getting out and following her into the store.<p>

Gaara  
>"I'm going to have to leave early." I smiled at Deidara. The first words out of my mouth, on my first day of the job. If it was any other boss I might have been fired.<br>"Why's that?" Deidara was just laying out some sanitized needles as we waited the few more minutes Sai had before Deidara could yell at him for being late.  
>"Tomorrow is my boyfriend's birthday, and I need to get home and make a cake before he gets there. Plus I have yet to make him a key for our apartment." I told him.<br>"Apartment? What happened to that huge effing mansion you were living in?" Deidara asked.  
>"Can't live under my dad's control forever."<br>"That's precisely what I said to you when you came in here drunk and asked me for tattoo's around your eyes. Remember that? I asked you if you had parents' permission." Deidara smiled.  
>"I remember. So I can leave early right?"<br>"It's sweet of you to bake him a cake." Deidara winked telling me I was fit to leave early.  
>I texted Naruto to text me before he left so I could be there to let him in, but I was going to be home before I got that text, baking the cake, and hopefully I could mask the smell with something. So he wouldn't figure it out until tomorrow. Candles? Maybe I can set a romantic mood, light some scented candles and put on a romantic CD and sit on the living room floor and I could give him a relaxing massage so he knows that he won't have to face tomorrow alone.<br>I smiled to myself as I set up my area for work, and got myself in a nice drawing mood.

Naruto  
>I was barley listening to Temari blab on and on about different things. Nodding or saying a small "Yeah" or "I agree" when something told me it was right. I wasn't trying to be rude or anything, it just seemed as if because Gaara wasn't with me or because Temari wouldn't stop talking about how unfair a teacher was on her assignment on something or another, all the feelings on tomorrow were coming back. The thoughts I get every year that I'm just cursed and that I don't belong and how everything or person I love will leave me.<br>I sighed at this as I held my hands safely in my pockets as we strolled through HOBO, passing all the kitchen stuff and closer to the bathroom.  
>"Oh Naruto these are so cute!" I looked up from the ground to stare at what Temari was looking at. All it was a few towels that hang in the bathroom. Orangish red with some gold tassels. I wanted to laugh at them because they had no point of being on a towel that would end up in the bathroom anyway.<br>"T-Temari we gotta keep going." I stuttered trying to lure her away from the bathroom section, stepping one step before we stopped again. The blond girl stopping, squealing, and then picking something up to see how expensive or how soft or how shiny the object was. I know I get distracted a lot but this was sort of ridiculous.  
>We were so close to the couches I would hear little kids jumping on them, causing the mattresses to shift or move just slightly. I grinned and almost groaned when Temari stopped again, this time in the lamps or light section. But I didn't want to be rude. And I didn't want to leave her side in an unfamiliar place. I might get lost or lose her.<br>So there I was staying quite while doing nothing but playing with my thumbs, tail loosely swinging side to side when it got tugged and I let out a small squeak. Causing Temari to look at me oddly. I turned my head and saw that a kid, maybe 4 or 5, had tugged my tail and I smiled. He seemed to be curious and I didn't see a parent around.  
>"H-Hey. Are you lost?" I stuttered again kneeling down to his height. This caused him to tug gently on my ears making me smile slightly.<br>"Doggy?" He asked and I smiled more.  
>"Actually I'm a fox." I corrected, "I used to have a best friend who was a dog once..." I tried to keep on a smile as the kid began petting my ears again, his little voice giggling.<br>"So, are you lost? Or are you with mommy and daddy?" I asked. I was worried I didn't want this kid to be alone.  
>"Mommy and daddy!" He yelled excited, "There shopping in da-"<br>"Get away from him right now!" I jumped at the sudden voice. It was an adult, most likely his parent. I stood up sadly as I walked a bit backwards toward Temari.  
>"You filthy animal." And the boy's mother took him away causing me to stay stone face. No way was I going to cry. I'm used to it. I've been called way worse. But even so Temari placed a hand on my shoulder as we walked toward the couches, without stopping anymore.<br>At that moment I got a text from Gaara causing me to smile. It only said to text him when we were leaving but it still made me smile. I texted back immediately saying okay and I love you then looked around.  
>I was finally surrounded my couches<p>

Gaara  
>I stopped on my way home at home depot, because I was sure they made keys. I got an extra house key for Naruto and one for Temari to keep at her and Kankuro's place in case of an emergency. I bought one of those metal things that you put all your key rings on, and it snaps open and shut. I got an orange one, it was a fitting color.<br>My last stop before home was to pick up candles, which they had at the party store. I bought scented candles to hide the cake smell, and I bought candles to go on top of his cake. On my way out saw the little key chains that said names on them, and surprisingly they had Naruto on them. I picked one up for him. They didn't have Gaara, but they did have one with beads that said I love Naruto going down. I picked that one up and added it to my key chain.  
>When I got home I set immediately to work, baking the strawberry cake. As I let it cool, I set up the candles in the living room, masking the smell as I lit each one. There were five in total.<br>When the cake cooled I frosted it with the strawberry frosting, then I took the extra strawberry frosting and I put it in a zip lock baggie and cut a hole in the tip, so I could decorate the edges really nice. After that, I took another color and did the same thing, writing on the top of the cake "happy birthday Naru, I love you!" and I signed Gaara on the bottom corner. Then I took my time placing the candles so that you can still read the words clearly.  
>Soon after I got the text from Naru saying he's on his way home, and that they picked out a couch but had to pick it up later using Kankuro's pick up.<br>I sat on the floor with my shirt off, the lights off with the candles dim light, relaxing music playing in the back ground, the heat up so I wouldn't freeze, and the bottle of lotion used for massage on the floor next to me. Out of boredom I read the ingredients and I blushed. It read: for massaging all over body, even in your most intimate areas." a little further down it read: "body massage + personal lubricant" great. I'm glad Naru doesn't know what else this could be used for.

Naruto  
>"How bought that one?" Temari pointer to a brown couch. I just shook my head<br>"Sorry no it would clash with the cream colored walls" I responded Temari just frowned  
>"What about that one?" again she pointed to a red couch and for the hundredth time I shook my head.<br>"It doesn't match the rug and it doesn't look that comfy."  
>We have been searching for almost an hour. We even had to leave for other stores because we couldn't find the right fit. And then I saw it. A black couch that looked comfy enough for Gaara and me to cuddle on. Plus it matched the rug and wasn't too big to not fit the room. It was perfect!<br>"Temari that one!" I said almost excitedly and she grinned at me.  
>"Kay. We'll get that one I'll be right back." I just nodded my head as the blond went to go talk to a worker. I texted Gaara that we were leaving and then smiled from being happy that I helped pick something out for the both of us. Temari came back and told me that we couldn't take it back today but I just shrugged and said it was alright. I just really wanted to get back to Gaara. I was exhausted from walking around all day and I just wanted to rest. I hopped into the front seat of Temari's convertible, a smile still on my face again while Temari spoke about something I didn't know.<br>Then...a cemetery. Feeling and thoughts clouded my head and I tried to shake out of them. Which eventfully I did.  
>Temari pulled up to the building and I smiled again telling Temari thanks<br>"No problem. It was fun. Tell Gaara to share you more often!" and she was gone.  
>I don't want to say I ran up the stairs...but that's sort of what I did. Actually I can say I jogged. When I got to the door I wasn't surprised that it wasn't locked. In truth I was more surprised in what I saw almost immediately when I walked through the door. And the vision made me blush. Gaara...no shirt in the center of the floor. Scented candles. Looking completely romantic and sexy.<p>

Gaara  
>When Naruto walked in, I could hear him opening the door, but I kept my eyes closed for I was resting them a bit. When he started to walk over to me, I opened my eyes and turned myself a bit to him, propping my head on my arm and lengthening my abs.<br>His ears twitched in curiosity and blood flooded into his cheeks.  
>No words needed to be exchanged as he sat down Indian style in front of me. I smiled lightly and he gave a shy smile back. He was so cute he made me grin. I sat up and pulled him into my body, starting out the night with a slow kiss, letting it naturally deepen. My tongue soon asking for entrance which was granted so that I could explore my boyfriend's moist cavern for the hundredth time. I felt his shoulders relax, and I worked my hands on his chest, rubbing his nipples and chest with my thumbs in circular motions. I felt him mewl into our kiss and I nearly broke it with my smile. He smiled too, which made us start laughing into the kiss, and it's hard to kiss while laughing so that just made us laugh more until we really needed air and had to break apart.<br>"Turn on your stomach for me please?" I said nicely when I regained my breath. He nodded slightly, his face flushed and smiling from his laughing fit. He propped onto his elbows and rolled onto his hip, letting his pelvis slide onto the rug under me. I took off his shirt and began to massage his back using the lotion. I made a promise to myself, I was not going to push Naruto to do anything life changing for his birthday. Also I will not leave his side once if I had to so I set my mind to not get a boner. It would ruin everything.  
>He started up that sexy purring again, as I settled down on his butt, after a while of massaging his back, I got off of him and reached for his tail, massaging it, squeezing it lightly and really giving it a good rub.<br>I heard him gasp at one point, and I thought I'd hurt him so I stopped. He immediately sat up and blushed looking away from me.  
>"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" I lifted his tail and kissed it as a small I'm sorry. I wanted to punch myself.<br>"N-No... you're fine." he stuttered but it didn't sound like his usual hesitation to speak, but more like his throat was shaking and quivering. It was his voice.  
>"Well, what's wrong?" I asked, moving behind him, letting my legs rest on either side of his, my arms wrapped around his waist, and my chin on his small shoulder.<br>That's when I saw it. He was hard. Naruto blushed and looked away. "Sorry." he whispered sounding about to cry, either it was from the embarrassment or that he stopped our relaxed evening and made it awkward.  
>"What's there to be sorry for? It's natural it happens." I kissed his neck where I could reach. Then I lifted my head to whisper seductively in his ear. "You know, you have two options, you can take care of that yourself, or I can help you with it. I promise to be gentle." I began giving light kisses to his neck while he decided, his face flushing red as he tried to look at me in shock.<br>"C-Can't I t-take a c-cold sh-shower?" he stuttered barely able to speak from the pressure.  
>"No one should have to take a cold shower in the privacy of their own home. That's what you do at someone's house or if you have a guest over. It's just us; you can jack off if you want to." I kissed again.<br>"oh." was all he could say.  
>"So what'll it be? Me or you?" I asked.<br>"It's just so awkward." he said, leaning his head back into my chest.  
>"You have to get used the awkwardness sometime." I said, moving my hands, which were on his stomach, to play with the brim of his pants.<br>"N~Neh" he said jumping at feeling my hands there, but he made no move to stop me.  
>"Just tell me if you want me to stop." I concentrated on his face, at first he shut his eyes and squeezed them, trying to make it less awkward, but soon all he could do was concentrate on holding in all the noises he didn't want to make. I sucked his neck lightly, watching his eyes go half closed with lust as he got close.<br>"G-Gaara... I ... I can't..." he squirmed a bit in my lap, out of breath and panting from my hand job that I was giving him. Squeezing at random intervals making him jump.  
>"Don't hold it in." I meant for the moans he was holding in not just his sweet release.<br>"But I... uh... GAARA!" he shouted, trying to keep it down as he finished in my hand. His body relaxed in my arms instantly, and his eyes closed into a cute resting position. I kissed my tired out uke as I carried him to the bed, changing him into a clean pair of comfy pajama pants, and I changed as well, getting comfortable next to my already sleeping uke.

Naruto  
>I squirmed in my sleep, snuggling up to the thing that was warm next to me. I automatically knew that thing was Gaara just like the thoughts on what happened last night flooded into my thoughts causing me to blush. Gaara he...I can't believe he did that. Not that I was mad. I wasn't mad at all but the complete opposite. This just showed that I was opening up more to our relationship and it made me happy.<br>Now because Gaara was still completely asleep and not even close to being awake yet I could only tell that it was still early. And looking at the digital clock in the room I was right. 1:15 am. I sighed. The exact time I was born was in 19 min. I sighed as I tried to sleep again only to wake up every hour with a dream of my parents. Each time me not trying to wake Gaara. Finally, after hours of waking up I just gave up knowing what I had to do. Sliding out from Gaara's hold I silently got dressed in clothes that weren't meant for sleeping. Meaning I slipped on a black button downed shirt, leaving the top few Buttons undone and slipping on a pair of dark blue jeans. Before I did anything else I grabbed my phone, which was charging because I think Gaara plugged it in for me, and walked out of the bedroom as quietly as I could.  
>Heart pounding and eyes closed I picked up the courage to call the one person who in truth could only help me.<br>The phone rang a few times before she actually picked up and I had to suppress a gulp. It was really early and I didn't want to get her mad for waking her.  
>"Hello?" I could tell that she was just sleeping or tired by her voice<br>"Um... Tsunade. Sorry if I woke you."  
>"Oh Naruto! It's you dear. Whose phone are you calling from?"<br>"Actually mine. Gaara bought one for me..." I said a little guilty from Gaara buying me everything.  
>"Ok what do you need? Something bad happen?" he voice with worry.<br>"No nothing like that I just have a big favor..." I bit my lip.  
>"And what's that?"<br>"I mean really big."  
>"Go on" she persisted.<br>"Can you drive me somewhere? I don't want to take Gaara's car since I can't really drive..." there was silence.  
>"That's it? What's so big about that?"<br>"Well it's early and...It's maybe an hour and a half there and the same back. And ill probably be there for maybe a half an hour to an hour..."  
>"Oh I see. I can do that. I don't have work today."<br>"S-so I did wake you up. I'm sorry."  
>"No problem at all Naruto. I'm normally up at this time so I'm kind of on a mental alarm clock. Now when do you need to go?"<br>"As soon as possible"  
>"And how come Gaara can't take you?"<br>"Because where I need to go he can't..."  
>"And where is that?" there was a slight silence. Thinking of a way I can make this make sense to her without having to say much.<br>"Home."


	32. Chapter 32 Birthday!

**AN-I know it has been forever i just havent been in the mood to edit. anyway ill probaly edit another chapter tonight so get forward to the next one. Theres also another small thing in this chapter. And also the song in it is hers originaly. she made it for her friends band. It was either hers or mine and i chose hers. anyway. enjoy and reveiw.**

Gaara  
>I woke up, wanting nothing more than to wake up my uke with a happy birthday kiss. I sat with my eyes closed a few minutes thinking I should take out the presents first, and then wake him up. I smiled as I sat up and opened my eyes, about to carefully walk out of bed, but I stopped. Naruto wasn't in bed with me.<br>I stared for a moment, before walking into the kitchen and bathroom respectively. I checked the dresser where his phone was charging, only to see it missing.  
>"Naruto?" I called thought the apartment. Oh shit, did I do something wrong last night? Was I moving too fast for him? Did I make him uncomfortable? Does he hate me? Urgh, god why did I have to screw this up?<br>Well, he has his phone, maybe I should call... or text. What would be better? I sat on the bed, stressed out and between hyperventilating and bursting into tears. If I called he'd see how upset I am, and think that I'm desperate for attention. Maybe I should text, but on the other hand, he might think I don't really care about him. Then again, he might not want to talk to the jerk that ruined his birthday. He probably thinks I wanted to have sex with him tonight.  
>Gah, why is this so confusing? What did I do wrong? I told him to tell me to stop if he got uncomfortable. I thought it went well. Maybe I should text. I'll call if he doesn't answer me back. But what to say?<br>Where are you? Why'd you leave? Are you OK? Happy birthday?  
>Any of those would have been better, than what I wrote. The one question that was egging at my mind, but should be left unsaid.<br>"Do you hate me?"

Naruto  
>I walked silently through the streets of my old village or city. It really didn't matter what you call it but even so I got the same looks on this scathing day. During the ride here Tsunade kept quiet and I didn't know if that was because it was still early or what. Maybe it was the aura surrounding me. Not that it's completely horrible. Maybe just sadder than usual. But you would be to if you were planning to get out of somewhere you love only to be going somewhere you hate to see your dead parents.<br>Anyway many anthro's and neko's glanced at me then pulled their kittens and puppies away, as if I had a disease. It's like they thought they would never see me again. Sighing a bit sadly I walked through the people giving dirty looks to the Yamanaka flower shop. I almost got kicked out by the blond cat at the counter. Ino, supposedly she had gotten up early to sell flowers to those who mourn over the day. But her father made her sell me two bouquets and again I felt a bit guilty. Hopefully Gaara wouldn't be mad that I borrowed some of his money.  
>I'll pay him back. Somehow. It was at that time my phone vibrated and I quickly took out the phone, only one person texted me and I knew it had to be Gaara. I also noticed Ino's disgusted face as if she hadn't thought I would be so involved with technology.<br>I unlocked my phone and froze at the text.  
>Hate him? Why would I hate him! I love him! More than anything in the world! So that's what I texted back<br>"why would I hate you! I love you so much!" I felt like crying just from the thought of me hating Gaara.  
>With that texted I placed the phone back in my pocket and walked out of there; wanting to get to the cemetery to do this as fast as I can so I can get back to Gaara. In a few minutes I got a reply from my Gaara<br>"because you weren't here. I thought you were mad for last night sorry" I shook my head at this and texted right back  
>"I'm not mad. I'm actually happy for last night. It means I'm getting better in the relationship. I should have left a note sorry." I could feel my face blush at the thought of last night. If I was in person and had this conversation I would have been even more embarrassed. Placing the phone back in my pocket I made my way to the cemetery gates, heart pounding as I made my way inside.<br>I got the same feelings as I do every time I do this. Meeting my parents again. Happy sad depressed hatred. Happy for being able to get courage to come down here, sad because it takes me one whole year depressed wanting to be with them longer and hatred. For them leaving me alone.  
>I calmed my breathing as took only there grave markers in my vision as I skulked through the cemetery, it still only being around 5 or 6 in the morning<p>

Gaara:  
>I read his last reply, "well where you are then?" I had calmed down after he told me he loved me. The reply took forever though.<br>"I am visiting my parent's grave. Sorry but people here would be terrified of you, and I'd never be allowed back. I had Tsunade drive me, and I borrowed some money, I hope that's ok." I smiled at the text. Does that mean I'll never be able to see his parent's grave?  
>I wondered about the place he used to live. Does he have old friends there? Will he bump into his uncle? How is my aunt handling this?<br>I texted back to Naruto saying that it's ok and I love him, and to hurry home, but to take his time, seeing as his parent's deserve their time with their son, especially on his birthday. mean while, I bided my time by pulling out the cake and the presents, and seeing as I had extra time, I pulled out a piece of card paper, folded it in half and began to draw a card, I used the earlier drawing of me and Naruto kissing sweetly as the cover, and I wrote at the top, a simple happy birthday. On the inside, I had a writer's block, it was song at showing my emotions through drawings, but I felt I would over use this if I allowed myself to use only that. I was thinking of writing something special, like poetry. Poetry didn't come easy, I used to be able to write sort of poetry when I composed a song. I never picked up my guitar anymore, and Kankuro has it sitting in his room.  
>Bored out of my mind, I went to hang out with my brother, who was sitting at the table eating with my father and Sasuke. They didn't leave yet? Oh, this is going to be horrible. I hadn't knocked and I didn't say hello to any of them. I stalked up to my brothers room, grabbed my guitar, put it in its case, and my amp. I trudged back down the stairs.<br>"I forgot this was mine." I said as I walked to the front door.  
>"Aww man, not the guitar!" my bro whined.<br>"Later!"  
>Was all I said? Back at home, I played on the guitar a bit, I got a riff going that I liked, and I just let it flow. I started singing, throwing some words in there.<br>My relationship with Sasuke was so different, he made me scared to love someone else, but with Naruto it just felt... right. I wasn't scared, and as much as I was getting him to come out of his shell, I was breaking free of mine as well.  
>If I could sum up how I feel in our relationship in one word, I would have to say... confident.<p>

Naruto  
>Before I had actually made it the 20 steps toward the secluded area in which my parents were buried, I answered each one of my Gaara's texts. He seemed worried and I felt bad for that. But I couldn't bring Gaara here. Even if I wanted to deeply...he was a demon and everyone here are anthro's. They already hate me I didn't want to scare everyone with the presence of my beloved. Plus I did want to show my parents him...even if that meant sneaking him in at midnight or something.<br>After I was sure our texting conversation was done I kissed the phone and placed it in my pocket, sort of wanting to finish this fast but also take my time. But I knew how long it took to drive back to my real home so I know I won't see him at least for a couple of hours.  
>Sighing I walked up to the corner where my parents were. Surprisingly the grass wasn't dead and was taken care of around there graves. Then again my dad was a well liked neko. He was sort of kind of like the leader. It was my mom that they didn't like.<br>"Hi mom, hi dad." I made a small smile as I knelt down and placed the flowers on each grave, "Sorry I left home. I knew, even if you were gone, you were watching over me but I couldn't stay. And Jiraiya said it was the right thing to do. Even if I think he just didn't want to be around his gay nephew... But don't get mad at him. Because of that I found someone I love who loves me back for me and not a pretend me." I smiled softly at the thought of the red head.  
>"His name is Gaara...and he's a demon a kind, sweet, lovely handsome demon who loves me." I tried to convince my dead parents, hoping that somewhere they weren't mad at me.<br>"I wish I could show him to you but as you know anthro's aren't that fond of demons." I stood up from my knelt down position and dusted myself off, I felt close to tears.  
>"Sorry that I can't stay long I want to get home to my boyfriend. Yes we live together but that's because I'm disowned...again don't get mad at Jiraiya. Now I'm happy."<br>I made a last smile and turned to walk away when I stopped and flipped "And yes I'm still a virgin." I grinned. My parents wanted to be the first ones to know when I wasn't. So I still told that to them each time. When I found out I was gay they were the first people I spoke to. Especially when I found out my attraction to my best friend...Kiba.  
>Again I left to go when again I got stopped by the familiar clacking.<br>"Hello naruto...happy birthday"  
>"U-Uncle Jiraiya." I said slightly confused. He hasn't said that for years. But more importantly I thought he wouldn't talk to me ever<p>

Gaara  
>I was strumming my guitar, watching my phone sitting on the table in front of me like a hawk just waiting for a text from Naruto. The "I'm coming home" text to be specific. I was becoming paranoid with worry, but distracting myself with the song.<br>I worked off of confident.  
>I sat down and thought about what I felt about naruto. I've really never been as confident as I am in our relationship, but at the same time I end up confused and wondering what I did wrong, but that's all just doubt. In truth I am confident and it feels right.<br>I just feel right. I like that. When I'm with him, I don't just feel confident though, I feel so much more. Confident doesn't cover it. I feel like I could fight off a lion... well being a demon I guess that's not hard. I feel like I could fight ninjas. But that's too childish and unreal. I feel like I could take on anything life dishes out at me... I feel like I can take on the world.  
>Perfect.<br>I scribbled down my main chorus. It seems that whenever we are apart, the few times it's happened, I think of him to help me get by with life. I think I could use that...he was like my lucky charm. My life sucked before I met him.  
>Maybe I should text him...<br>OMG HERE I GO AGAIN., just to ease my mind.  
>"Tell your parents I said hi if you're still with them."<br>It was a hidden statement. He'll either say yeah sure suggesting he still there, or sorry I left, meaning he's on his way home.  
>One text<p>

Naruto  
>"Um...hi Jiraiya..." I said a little shyly. The last time I saw him was about 2 weeks ago. And there was ton of fighting.<br>"Naruto." I could tell his voice was sort of soft as he held something behind his back, which I supposed were flowers.  
>It got silent causing me to feel incredibly uncomfortable. This was my uncle that disowned me for being with Gaara. I sighed again as I thought this was not going to go anywhere and began to leave, turning my back to my ex-uncle.<br>"Naruto wait." I stopped at his voice. And turned back around, hands in my pocket hiding my wrist. The long sleeve shirt covered it but I didn't want to show him that my wrist is broken BECAUSE of a demon.  
>"What is it?" I said a little sadly.<br>"I'm not sorry for what I said. Because I still think it's true that demons can't be trusted."  
>I almost blew up right there, not wanting to hear how bad Gaara is to him.<br>"But, I heard how you feel about him. Everything you said just now...If you're happy I'll be semi happy, not that I fully approve." I just nodded my head not knowing what to say. Luckily to save me from total awkwardness was a text, who again I only knew could be Gaara.  
>I smiled at t and again walked back to the graves, kneeling down. Jiraiya's eyes watching me all the way.<br>"Oh and one last thing. Gaara says hi to you. He really is nice. You would have loved him as much as I do." I smiled a depressed smile then patted the top of each grave marker before I stepped in front of my uncle.  
>"I can deal with you not liking him. But I do and if you didn't here I do live with him. If you want we live here..." I took out my phone and opened up a note where I put my address so I wouldn't get lost. He nodded then looked at the phone weird.<br>"Where'd you get that?"  
>"Gaara bought it for me." I smiled again, "As well as new clothes. He's an amazing cook to. Which you would of knew if you got to know him better for a dinner. Maybe you can one day. Okay?" He nodded and I held out my left hand out to him to shake. But instead he pulled me into a quick hug, patting my back.<br>I couldn't help but a smile a bit, "Happy birthday naruto." he whispered and I nodded. Maybe today wouldn't be such a bad day after all.  
>"Well...I gotta go. Bye uncle. I might text you sometime." And with a small wave I walked away, quickly taking out my phone to text.<br>"I said hi for you. I'm just leaving the cemetery now. Love you." I replied to him and smiled.  
>"What you smiling about Uzumaki." I froze at the voice. I was maybe a block away from where Tsunade was and I couldn't believe I wasn't home free,<br>"Kiba..." I said while twirling around.  
>Kiba whistled, "Wow you got new threads. As well as a phone. What? Someone buy you off making you there slave. I always thought you would turn out like that."<br>I smiled softly, trying not to laugh because that's what I was supposed to originally be. I wonder what Gaara would have made me do if I was his slave. Maybe I should ask him.  
>"Let me guess..." Kiba began sniffing the air like the dog he was<br>"Just leave me alone. I'm going to leave anyway." I sighed and began walking off.  
>"Demon." I froze. The hair on my neck stood up.<br>"What?"  
>"You heard me. You smell like demon. And since you got new stuff, including that fancy phone my GIRLFRIEND Ino told me you have, it's a noble isn't it. Of course naruto Uzumaki, only survivor of your family, would be with demons."<br>I clenched my left hand. Kiba was my best friend and first crush. But when he found I was gay and liked me he treated me just like everyone else. Trash. I was heartbroken  
>Instead of freaking out at him; I didn't deny it or anything I just walked away toward Tsunade's car. I was leaving and maybe not coming back for a year.<br>Good.

Gaara  
>"I'll be here waiting." was my reply. A few hours later, it was now close to noon and I was singing the song which I got stuck in my head and watching out the window with my head resting on my hand.<br>I saw my aunt's car pull up, and I saw Naruto get out and talk to her for a few moments, before leaning over and giving her a hug, shutting the door and she drove off. Naruto walked in the open door before I grabbed him up in a hug.  
>"G-uh... Gaara?" he was cut off by my hug.<br>"Sorry, I missed you. Happy birthday." I kissed him, he kissed back, letting loose in my arms. After a few moments I broke the kiss, asking him how it went. He told me about his uncle and how he thinks Jiraiya is now as ok as he can be about our situation.  
>"Ok, I'm glad he, sort of, accepts."<br>"I told him he should stop by for dinner sometime. I said he would like you if he just got to know you."  
>"I'm fine with that. Now come with me to the kitchen I have a surprise for you." I said excitedly, pulling my blond by his good hand into the kitchen.<br>"Oh Gaara, you really didn't have too... is that... cake?" he sniffed the air. "Strawberry?"  
>I nodded. "You had said it was your favorite..." I said shrugging like it was no big deal.<br>"And presents?" he said looking at the wrapped gifts. "Gaara, thank you!" he pounced me in a hug and I was caught off guard almost falling over.  
>"You didn't even open them yet!" I said laughing and kissing his blond locks. He was too cute when he did stuff like this. "Come on, open them." I said eager to see the look on his face.<p>

Naruto  
>I smiled. There was no way I could be mad at Gaara for celebrating my birthday. In truth somewhere far back in my mind I had guessed Gaara wouldn't take this day sitting down. It made me happy he would do these things for me.<br>I picked up the smaller box shaped present first, well aware of Gaara watching me as I began ripping the wrapping paper away. I didn't want to seem so eager, as I also didn't want to seem like I didn't care. Because I did. But even so, because I was extremely happy, I couldn't just take off the paper slow.  
>An IPod, orange, is what the present was. I couldn't help a smile. So this is why he asked if I liked music.<br>"Gaara, I love it thank you." I said kissing him lightly on the lips.  
>"You still got the other one." He smiled again, urging me more to open the other one. It was bigger, like triple the size of the other present. Causing me to lightly pray that it wasn't another expensive thing.<br>I took the orange shiny bow that was taped on top and placed it on my head. I smiled as I ripped the paper up and smiled even ore when I saw the contents. A bracelet kit! Yes it was perfect absolutely perfect!  
>"Oh Gaara thank you thank you thank you!" I hugged him around the waste, and I swear I was cutting off his air supply but I couldn't care about that at the time.<br>"It's perfect. Absolutely perfect. I love you."  
>"Love you to Naru. Happy birthday. Oh and I made you a card to." Gaara had a smile plastered on his face as he gave me the card, the front a drawing of us two kissing. Soon I'm going to need something to keep everything Gaara draws me. I want to keep it forever.<p>

Gaara  
>There was nothing more satisfying than to see that smile. I wanted to make it a permanent smile. That was all I wanted. To see that smile, everyday for the rest of my life. A weight was lifted off of my shoulders; I thought he would be upset I had made a big deal out of it.<br>"Oh and these are for you. More because you need them once you start school then because of your birthday." I handed him the key and the ring and the chain with his name.  
>"Gaara you're the best, I love you so much!" he beamed testing out the key looked attached to his belt loop.<br>"I have something better than your ordinary I love you back." I said, pulling my guitar onto my lap.  
>"Wow, where'd you get that?" Naruto asked his eyes hypnotized by the black instrument.<br>"My brother had borrowed this from me eons ago; I took it back today before I could forget about it. Now shh, I made up a song, and I'm not the best song writer, but... tell me what you think." I began to play, and soon began to sing. Like my cooking, no one had really heard my singing except a few times karaoke at the bar with my brother that we were both too drunk to remember, but I hoped naruto would like this.  
><em>"Baby you don't know it, and maybe I don't show it. I've never been so confident, but I just go along with it. When I'm with you, my life is so unreal, I don't know what to feel. When I'm with<br>you, feel like I can take on the world!"_I stopped playing and cleared my throat. "Well?" I asked hesitantly.

_When we're apart, it seems I have no place to start. I simply think of you, then the happy thoughts start coming through. Its Friday night, I'm coming over it feels right. Been thinking of you, oh my gosh what can I do? To get through the day, you are always on my mind,  
>I start to drift away, a better place is what I find.<em>

_Baby you don't know it, and maybe I don't show it. I've never been so confident, but I just go along with it. When I'm with you, my life is so unreal, I don't know what to feel. When I'm with you, I feel like I can take on the world!_

_I see you in my eyes; if you weren't there I might cry. I wrap you in my arms, baby you're my lucky charm. I start to get light headed, and get lost in your eyes. I never will regret it, because to you I cannot lie! To get through the day, you are always you are always on my mind, I start to drift away, a better place is what I find._

_Baby you don't know it, and maybe I don't show it. I've never been so confident, but I just go along with it. When I'm with you, my life is so unreal, I don't know what to feel. When I'm with you, I feel like I can take on the world!_  
><em>Ohhhhh yeah, I feel like I can take on the world. The whole entire, world.<em>

Naruto  
>I was hypnotized by Gaara's music. The cords flowed together nicely causing a nice sound to erupt from the instrument. I looked up from his hand movements to notice Gaara staring strait at me, and then...he began to sing. Causing me to smile. He sounded good. Better than good. That's great isn't it?<br>I tried to pay attention to the lyrics as best I could. And with each line I couldn't help but feel like it could deal with our relationship. Me and Gaara. How much Gaara loves me. I felt like I might cry from happiness.  
>During the whole song Gaara's eyes never left mine, while he sang right to me. I didn't look away once; I don't even think I blinked.<br>"So. How was it?" Gaara looked at me sort of worried. He finished? I guess I got drowned in his eyes I didn't notice.  
>"I-It wa-was beautiful." I stuttered.<br>Gaara put his guitar down and gestured for me to sit on his lap. I responded by doing so and hugging hum around his neck, my head in his hair.  
>"then what's wrong." he asked concerned.<br>"I-I haven't b-been so happy. Well...o-other than the time you t-told me your loved m-me." I lightly cried into him and he rubbed my back in a circular motion.  
>"And still love you naruto. Nothing can change that." he kissed the side of my neck softly, "Happy Birthday."<p>

Gaara  
>I leaned in for a slow kiss, letting my lips press lovingly against his, as he eagerly but passionately kissed me back. I let my tongue glide along the smooth lip of my partner. I felt a smile at his lips as he granted my silent request. My slimy organ adventuring and exploring the insides of his mouth, and his tongue dancing lovingly with mine.<br>My hands moved down to hold his waist, and feel each curve of his smaller petite body. His arms moved around my neck, pulling our bodies closer than before. He pulled away lightly panting, I could feel his hot breath on my neck with each exhale he made. I kissed his neck sweetly, suckling and nipping at the tender skin. one hand of mine gently brushed over his ass, giving it a small squeeze to make him flinch into me, then that same hand gently started to pet his tail. His reddish orange tail came up and wrapped around his body and around my waist, holding me sort of like a second arm.  
>I picked Naruto up, holding him by his butt, he gasped, his legs wrapping around me out of fear of falling. He was light, I was easily able to walk him too our bed room, laying him on the bed and straddling him.<br>I was just starting to kiss him again when he hesitantly pulled away. "W-wait... G-Gaara...?"  
>"Yes." I said letting my lips ghost over his neck right before his chest.<br>"Before this gets too far, i-i want to say something... if it's ok."  
>Oh crap, he didn't like last night, I just know it. "You can say anything." unlike with Sasuke where no wasn't an option... I shook my head to get those thoughts out of my head.<br>"I- um..." he blushed and looked away from me. "I felt bad." he muttered. "You're doing all of this stuff for me and, I feel bad because..."  
>"No Naruto, I like doing stuff for you, no need to feel bad..."<br>"L-let me finish... please?" I stayed quiet. "I want to... r-repay you." he blushed deeper.  
>"What?" I didn't understand.<br>"For what you did last night. I want to do something, to make you feel like I did last night."

Naruto  
>Gaara looked at me with a slightly confused expression playing on his face. I know I was probably blushing like mad, but I wanted to do this for Gaara. I not ready to go all the way. I know that and I sure Gaara knows that. But in truth last night really was a big step for me and I know, well I think I know that Gaara had been waiting for a step like that to happen. I wanted him to feel the same way he made me feel. Plus he's probably been waiting forever.<br>It took a few minutes for the thought to get into his head, the whole time he was thinking I'm continually rubbing my sides.  
>"N-Naru, you don't have to do that."<br>"But what if I want to?" I asked softly. I was still blushing, a hint of a blush on Gaara's cheeks, "I kn-know I'm not a-as experienced as you or Sasuke...do y-you not want me to?"  
>"No!" Gaara blushed, "I mean...no. It's just are you ready for that?"<br>"Well not g-going all the way...but what you did last night...i-i c-could maybe do that..." I blushed a bit more, if that's possible.  
>Gaara leaned down and kissed me passionately against my lips.<br>"Only if you're ready...I don't want to push you to do anything. To make you do something that will make you hate me afterwards." He whispered and I shook my head, lightly flipping Gaara over so I was straddling his waste.  
>"I could never hate you. And I'm ready for at least this...even if I don't know if I'll do it right."<br>"That's okay...I'll talk you through it. Only if you're positive you want to do this." I lightly pecked his lips.  
>"I told you, I'm ready. More than I was w-when I tried this before." Gaara looked at me oddly then nodded his head, showing he remembered the time. You know when the whole Sasuke incident happened.<br>"It's just so awkward."  
>"You got to get over the a-awkwardness sometime." I quoted Gaara's line from last night.<br>I lightly nipped his neck as I shakily placed my hand on Gaara's crotch, sort of surprised to find out Gaara was already hard.  
>I blushed as I heard Gaara lightly mewled. I used my right hand to rub Gaara's side as my left good hand played with Gaara's zipper and button. My red head, even though was groaning and moaning kept saying, or encouraging me with different words. Telling me either I was doing a good job or sometimes bucking his hips causing another moan to erupt.<br>"T-That's good Naru..." Gaara moaned and I kissed him, my cheeks still blushing from the sounds Gaara was making or from the feeling of what I was doing to him. The way it felt like I was doing the right thing. But also just the feeling of the throbbing thing in my hand.  
>"I-I'm doing good right?" I whispered and he nodded.<br>"Yes naruto. I'm ...actually gonna..." I didn't have to be experienced to know what was going to happen. Gaara squirmed a bit under me as he moaned into our kiss. My tongue caressing against his.  
>When he released he hugged me close my own to his chest, but even the movement caused his hips to rub against my hard own hard on.<br>"I love you Naru...not just because you did that. You know what I mean." He smiled, "Now do you need some help with your problem?" He smirked. I didn't even get to say anything before I was flipped to be underneath him. His teeth gently nipping at my neck as his hand needed the bulge in my jeans. Causing me to moan.  
>It didn't take him long for his hand to be in my pants and for him to start stroking me at an agonizing slow pace. It was when he sped up did I clutch the back of his shirt with my fist as I tried t muffle my moans into his shoulder.<br>"I…uh G~Gaara!" I screamed before I gave my own release.  
>"Now…lets change. Cake." He smiled as he kissed me.<br>Then he got up to change, as did I. I also went to go wash my hands. When we were all cleaned up he took my good hand and we ventured back into the kitchen. He lit the 17 candles on the cake, after finding a lighter, which I suspect he used for lighting cigarettes. He turned off the lights then kissed my cheek.  
>"Make a wish."<br>I blew them out and then smiled. Gaara took out each candle from the cake before the wax could make it on the pink colored dessert.  
>"What you wish for."<br>"It's not really a wish if I told you." Gaara lightly pouted and I couldn't help but giggle a bit.  
>"I didn't wish for anything..." I answered truthfully.<br>"How come?"  
>"Because I already have everything I wanted." I smiled and blushed a bit. With that said Gaara pulled me into him by the waste and kissed me.<p>

Gaara  
>It was amazing; I let myself melt into my uke's hands. He was so cute, the way he blushed, and how he kept making sure he was doing it right. I was happy he was confident enough to do this. I repaid the favor, seeing him hard as well. I kissed him afterward and then I asked him if he was hungry because I knew stuff like this was tiring.<br>We ate cake. I really wasn't considered a proper supper, but my dad always let us have cake for dinner on Kankuro and Temari's birthday, so I just followed that tradition.  
>We lay down on the bed and put on a random movie (I made sure it was something Disney to be safe) and just cuddled and kissed till we fell asleep.<p>

**I know shizzy ending but at least you had more than one handy…well deal with it. Anyway I thought I should tell you some future things…**

**School/drunk stuff I think next chapter**

**Roller coaster because shiz happens**

**Not much but I still like the hotel part**

**Halloween**

**Thanksgiving (We just finished that part)  
>WinterChristmas stuff**

**New year's/Jail**

**Things we might do…okay were planning on it**

**Gaara's birthday TwT**

**Naruto going in Heat**

**But yeah randomness there. We got more but I didn't want to be specific. Anyway Ta-Ta for now!**


	33. Chapter 33 School and Beer

**We do not approve of drinking or underage drinking of any kind T_T I am a goody toe shoes…sadly. Surrounded by people who are supposed to be friends that I know when I get my license I'm going to be the only one sober enough to drive everyone's ass home. Anywa3y yeah…teasing in this one and takes all of Gaara's will power.**

Naruto:  
>I'm sitting up in bed while Gaara fumbling around, trying to stop the constant music being poured in the room at 5:32 in the morning to be exact. Now why are we waking up so fricken early? One word that's driving me nuts. School.<br>The next 4 days after my birthday were perfect and utter bliss. Nothing brought down our mood. We were together and nothing got in the middle of that. We would get up in the morning, together, eat breakfast, together, ride in his car to his job TOGETHER! I would Sit on the leather couch and silently watch Gaara work or write a story to work on my boredness. Surprisingly Deidara didn't mind me being there. Along with anyone going into the tattoo parlor. Mostly, when I get there with my red head, I would get some sort of candy. For some reason Deidara (or dei-dei like I sometimes call him. He doesn't mind and actually uses it for himself sometimes) always has a supply of sweets lying around. Sai doesn't stop his flirting, which causes Gaara to threaten him in a calm voice and me to blush and shyly giggle. And not only that I felt like I actually belonged at Gaara's job. The people who were getting tattoos treated me like I was normal and wasn't an anthro. Like they knew how it was to be different because those themselves were different. No one treated me in a mean way. And I hope it wasn't because Gaara would glare daggers at anyone that would talk to me while they waited, afraid they would be mean. I felt perfect.  
>The couch came about a day after my birthday and Gaara said it was perfect. I smiled at this. I even felt better.<br>Gaara and I would kiss whenever we could and I know I got even clingier to him. Which made me forget it was Sunday night. And which made me forget what I was supposed to start. The most dreadful thing on the planet. School. All the bliss gone. All my nervousness back.  
>So I will admit I'm not really in a good mood this morning as Gaara tries to turn off the metal that just happened to be the random song of the day to be the alarm this one perfect Monday morning.<br>"Do I have to go to school?" I tried to convince him when he finally just pulled the plug out of the socket.  
>"Yes you do. Sorry Naruto but this is for you. Ill text you throughout the day and pick you up after school." I just nodded my head and yawned, my ears twitched as I used one hand to palm my eye. I knew there was no way of fighting him. He would always win.<br>"I'll make us something to eat while you get ready, 'kay?" I nodded my head again as I lazily stepped out of bed, stretching my arms again. I looked at the corner of the bedroom where my orange back pack was. Gaara had told Temari to buy me some school supplies so that he and I didn't have to go to the store ourselves. He thought I would be all stressed if I was thinking about school. But in truth I'm just really annoyed by the fact that I have to go.  
>I walked over to the dresser and pulled out some loose strait leg blue jeans and a black under t-shirt. I pulled on my orange jacket then sniffed the air. He was cooking pancakes. I smiled, hooking my key and flash drive to my belt loop and slipping my phone into my pocket.<br>I combed my hand through my hair and for the first time I realized that I didn't cover my ears or hide my tail... slightly sighing I walked into the kitchen and sulked into a chair. Head on my arms.

Gaara  
>"Don't give me that look." I said. It almost pained me to see him sulk like that, but by now I cared about him too much to let something like an important education slip away. I already ruined my chance of finishing this year because I needed to get a job. It stunk because I already had my mind on this great art school... not that I needed the schooling, but I needed the title to be a recognized artist.<br>"Gaara?"  
>"Hm?"<br>"You're totally spacing out." Naruto giggled. I smiled.  
>"Sorry old habit." I flopped his pancakes onto a plate and slid it across the small table so it landed in front of him, then I began on my own as Naruto ventured through our small fridge in search of the maple syrup.<br>"Found it!" he said to himself as he dug through all the crap we had shoved inside, pulling out the syrup, and loading everything back in.  
>"next on my list, is a better refrigerator." I added, making my plate.<br>"It's good enough for now." Naruto said.  
>I nodded in agreement, the two of us didn't really eat all too much that needed to be refrigerated, and the only upsetting part was no freezer. I make most of my food from scratch, but every once and a while I don't mind sitting down with a hot pocket or something. And that also meant no ice cream, we'd have to go out and get ice cream. "How about I make you a deal. You go to school today, and see if you like it, and after wards, when I pick you up, we can go out for ice cream ok?"<br>"Ok!" naruto seemed a bit more enthused with idea on the line, but after a few minutes of thinking about it he still seemed low.  
>"Text me if any one gives you any trouble. Or call if you're not in class." I said to him.<br>"Ok." Naruto said, checking to make sure he had his phone in his pocket.  
>"Now, usually I'll be working when you get out of school, but dei-dei won't mind me picking you up every once and a while. Every other you'll have to walk home, so pay attention to where we are going so you don't get lost. Make sure you have your key on you tomorrow, the school isn't very far. And I want you to text me or something when you get home. I don't want to be over protective but, you understand why right?" he nodded showing he understood perfectly.<br>"I wouldn't want you to worry." he said cutely. I smiled.  
>"If it's raining or snowing I'll come pick you up, but text me because I might not realize it's raining if I'm deep into a drawing or something. I space out."<br>"You space out while drawing?"  
>"You'd be surprised." I said thinking of the pictures I draw when I'm not aiming to draw anything in particular.<br>"Come on, hurry and eat. Were gonna be late" I said, leaning over and kissing him on the cheek.

Naruto  
>Gaara really seemed over protective, but I could understand why with my past. But... in truth, I wouldn't tell Gaara this, but if anything happened and it resulted in me getting hurt yet it wasn't notable with my clothes I probably wouldn't tell Gaara. He has too much on his plate and I don't want him to worry. I still feel sort of bad for his sacrifices.<br>I shook my head out of it and continued to eat the perfectly cooked pancakes that were on my plate, tail swaying side to side. Gaara soon finished baking his own pancakes and was soon eating as well. I took the time to look at my wrist. In truth I think it's healed, or very close. "Gaara?" I whispered  
>"Hm?"<br>"I know we got a lot going on but... when can we go in for a checkup?" I whispered. Plus shouldn't Gaara have gotten his stitches out already? It would be a month Thursday...

Gaara  
>"Soon I guess. I'll call Tsunade later. Can you write with your left hand?" the blond shook his head no. "Well, take a pill and try write with the cast on, but if it's too hard taking the cast off and be extremely careful ok?"<br>"Ok." Naruto nodded.  
>"I'm going to get ready real quick, do you think you can do the dishes?"<br>"Yeah sure." Naruto said, his ears perking up at being given something to do.  
>"Make sure you take your cast off." I warned before shutting my door and changing then doing something to my hair to make it look more tamed. In all truth, I was an insomniac up until a few weeks ago. Sleeping was not my thing. You couldn't tell that I ever looked tired thanks to the black tattoo's I got around my eyes to cover up that fact. Temari was worried about the bags under my eyes, and it was the best way to cover them up.<br>I strolled into the kitchen, wrapping my arms around Naruto's waist. He gave a small squeak in response, I guess he was being so careful with his wrist he didn't hear my gentle footsteps with his all-hearing fox ears.  
>"Good job, Naru." I said petting his head with one of my hands. Then I dried the dished and put them away. When we were done, Naru put his cast on and I rushed him out the door to my car.<p>

Naruto  
>I was still happy with a huge smile on my face from the small compliment of doing a good job. I was so happy with this fact that I was literally on another cloud as we drove down multiple streets. Don't ask me how it can make a few small words can make me feel this way. Maybe it has to do with love.<br>I sighed a bit as I shook out of my short time of bliss and continued my gaze outside.  
>My heart started beating rapidly in my chest as we pulled into the school parking lot. High school kids gazing at my Gaara's car. Causing me to feel really self conscious, causing me to want to hide my ears with my hood and tuck my tail in my pants.<br>"You're going to be okay. Don't worry." Gaara whispered softly then kissed my cheek. But I didn't have it.  
>Taking full advantage of the confines of the car I took Gaara's cheek and guided my lips to his. For once me deepening it first by probing his lower lip with my tongue. I would do anything to stall getting out of that car and to the main office alone. I know Gaara has to get to work but that doesn't mean I could at least try to buy some time<br>I know I've been kissing Gaara for almost a month and I think I'm getting better. Gaara mewled in my mouth but reluctantly pulled away causing me to pout. Looking at him with big eyes.

Gaara  
>"Go, I don't want you to be late on your first day." I said, giving him one last peck.<br>"But Gaara..." Naruto looked outside, seeing everyone looking at my nice car.  
>"Just go. I'll be right here, when you get in the school, go to Anko's office to get your schedule. I'll be here to pick you up after school, and if anyone threatens you, go ahead and tell them your boyfriend will beat them up." I kissed him once more, promising myself that was last time this morning, and rushing him out the car. "I love you!"<p>

Naruto  
>"I...I love you to." I half whispered and tried to give him a smile. Which turned out to be sort of sour.<br>It took almost all my power to block out all the whispers. I even closed my eyes real tight to try to pretend that everything would just go away. But it wouldn't.  
>Sighing, and shifting my backpack on my shoulder, I flipped around, not facing Gaara's car anymore, and sulked inside.<br>It felt as if I was starting over as if I was beginning kindergarten again. When you get the feeling of starting over with something new in life or the feeling of being torn away from your mother when you're clinging for dear life by the finger tips. But in my case being torn away from my boyfriend.  
>I sighed as a stared at the floor as I walked. Every foot I made people would stop talking to stare at me, or more stares at my tail. I already missed Gaara and I already wanted this day to end.<br>"Uzumaki Naruto?" I stopped at my name and I flipped around to stare face to face with someone with long brown hair. How do I always get stuck in situations where I don't know if it's a boy or a girl! And how does this person know my name?  
>"Uh, y-yes?"<br>"Oh, you're as cute as Anko said!"  
>I looked at herhim with a confused look. "My names Haku. I don't believe in going by last names. Anko told me to give you these and I'm your dance teacher." She smiled at me and my face lit up at least a little as she gave me my schedule. "I don't have you for a few hours but, since I wanted the honor to meet you first wanted to walk you to your first class. I smiled slightly at Haku and nodded, still not really in a mood to talk.  
>Haku kept talking as I read through my schedule. First class science with Zabuza. Right then my pocket vibrated causing to smile.<br>"I love you." it was small and simple but reassuring before I started my day without him.

Gaara  
>I watched Naruto make his way into the large building. I sighed praying to whatever gods existed that I had made the right choice. I wished him good luck, and drove out of the school parking lot, heading towards my job.<br>Deidara greeted me on the way in, he had some beer ready, he was a Monday person, he knew how horrible Mondays could be, plus we had slow Mondays. Who gets a tattoo on Monday? No one really. We use Mondays to hang out and drink beer, and come up with designs. we didn't just do regular tattoo's we had henna tattoos as well, and for little kids because they sometimes came with parents we had a huge basket of temporary tattoos.  
>Well, Sai and I were drunk, and he had passed out, and I was playing around with the henna, and tattooed a really girly swirly design all the way up his arm, and at the end of each swirl I placed on of those temporary tattoo hearts.<br>"What are you doing?" dei dei asked me.  
>"Oh it's just henna, I wouldn't permanently mark him." I said defensively.<br>"Are you drunk?" he asked.  
>"I don't think so. Sai had a lot though." I said, putting the word DICK on his forehead with an exclamation point that had a heart as a point.<br>"Wha-" Sai mumbled, sitting up slightly.  
>"You have no tolerance for beer do you?" I asked, laughing at my partner who was groggy from his nap.<br>"No." he mumbled palming his eye. "I usually only drink wine coolers."  
>"I was just out to pick up more beer. I'll buy you some what kind you want?" Deidara asked.<br>"Jamaican me happy."  
>"Oh I love those."<br>"I have to go pick up Naruto." I chimed in, interrupting their conversation.  
>"Can you man the place by yourself Sai?" Dei asked.<br>"Yeah." he said as I walked out the door and started my car.

Naruto  
>Today was... okay I guess. Well here's how it went. Ignored, annoyed, pissed and avoided. Really the only good thing was that I didn't get seriously bullied.<br>I sighed as I stared out the window. One more class until dance. The thought made me happy. But why did it have to be the last class of the day?  
>"Yo." I still stared out the window, for some reason I was put in a study hall. Why would I need one? I don't have friends to spend one with. Plus the teacher seemed to not care for anything except for the cigarette he was smoking. So now I'm stuck with watching outside. In truth I haven't even gotten a text back from Gaara. I guess he's busy. I texted him awhile ago trying to start a conversation but he would only answer every other hour or I wasn't able to take my phone out secretly to text him back.<br>"See I told you he wasn't listening to you. His heads in the clouds like you Shikamaru."  
>"Troublesome...what's his name again Choji?"<br>"I think it's...naruto?"  
>That made me turn my head and lift a questing eyebrow. Were they talking about me or to me? They weren't whispering so I would think it would be to me.<br>"See that is his name."  
>"Told you Shika."<br>"U-Um..." I whispered.  
>"Oh yeah. You looked bored as fuck so we decided to talk to you." what I suspected as Choji, said.<br>"Um...why?" I asked a little confused.  
>"Why not?"<br>"Because...because of what I am." I whispered.  
>"Who cares? You're different. Were different were all different. So what's the problem?"<br>"We 'wanna be your friends."  
>My blue eyes widened at this. Friends? Did I just here that right? Wait what if this is a trick. What if maybe they don't care that I'm an anthro but once they know I'm gay they wont like me anymore. I sighed and thought I would get it out of the way. Why not? Everyone will find out sooner or later.<br>"I'm gay." I whispered. It got silent and again I turned my attention toward the outside world. Looking at the October breeze.  
>"And?" Shikamaru said a bit boredly.<br>"There's nothing wrong with that. You trying to push us away or something because we won't bother you and sit back in our corner eating chips." Choji stated pointing at his corner where there was nobody surrounding it, just like there was no one surrounding me.  
>"N-No! I'm not trying to p-push you away...I just didn't want to get my hopes up."<br>"Well naruto. You got yourself two new friends. If you don't have shadows or followers in this school it's almost as if you're deserted in the Kalahari Desert." Shikamaru sighed just then the bell rang. They gave a final wave and I sighed, waiting a minute for the class to be deserted before making my way to dance.  
>Dance was...fun. Mostly girls, maybe one other dude, but still fun. I got compliments from Haku, and snarls from the other class mates but I didn't care. I like dance, as long as I don't think anyone else is in the room.<br>After this day I made a promise. I'm going to show all those damn kids and teachers that I belong. I'm going to get all good grades, top of the class I hope (even if I'm not sure I can do that) and I'm going to show everyone, especially in dance, that I'm better. I know that sounds a bit...unlike me but I'm sick of it. Whispers about how I don't belong. Even if there less around here. There still the same name calling.  
>I waited, again for everyone to leave the room, and what I thought to leave the hallways as well. I just didn't want to be in the traffic. I sighed as I threw my back over my shoulder tied my shoes and walked out of the dance room.<br>No one was in the hallways, except for a few stragglers, talking to friends, who again would stop talking right as I walked past. I guess they didn't know about my sensitive hearing.  
>I took out my phone and began texting Gaara "schools out." When I ran into a wall. Damn my clumsiness...but walls don't really lean over to help you up, do they? No the thing I walked into wasn't a wall but a person. My fabulous clumsiness made me walk strait into a person. Snickers being heard by 5 other people.<br>"He fucking walked right into you tachi'!" I snarled as I snapped the hand away from my face, as it tried to help me up, being frustrated as I stood up and dusted my butt off. I was going to walk around this crowd of people when the persons face I ran into made me fall back down again.  
>"S-Sasuke?" I whispered a bit frightened.<br>"Did he just say the name of your snotty annoying brother Itachi?" A red head spoke.  
>"Br-brother?" I gasped. Sasuke's brother? Did that mean... I looked at all of their faces. Sharp teeth in each of their mouths. And when I took a few test sniffs… Demons...<br>"Hello little Kitsune. You are a Kitsune right? You smell like a fox." I looked at his eyes. Red eyes black raven hair. Why do all demons look so similar to the day of my parents! The others around him were all a bit awkward in their own appearances. There was one with orange hair and piercings another with red hair. One with silver hair and a three bladed knife in his hand and one with green hair and golden eyes.  
>"And...Do you smell like a demon?" Itachi whispered, bending down to sniff me, "Gaara? As in Sabaku no Gaara? You his slave kit."<br>"No I'm not his slave...he's my boyfriend." I said confidently. I always get protective of Gaara, and I don't know why.  
>"Ohhh so you're a gay Kitsune. Cute."<br>I growled a bit as I shakily stood up and walked around them. They were all demons. Once you see the teeth you normally know.  
>"Oh, and don't tell Gaara that you saw us. Or we can't have fun with you." they all snickered and that just made me walk faster, tail in-between my legs and ears flat down on my head. But its true... can't tell Gaara. Not after everything he's been through with Sasuke. So if that was Sasuke's brother...I can't tell Gaara.<br>Pushing open the front buildings door, I tried to calm myself. Breathing in the new fresh air deeply. I lightly smiled, which I don't know if it was an actual smile, as Gaara waited on the hood of his car. He smiled at me as I rushed to him and gave him a hug.

Gaara  
>I saw naruto walk out of school kind of hurriedly, but most of the traffic was gone as well. He opened the door and sat in the seat, chucking his bag over the head rest into the back seat.<br>"How was school? It took you a while to get out." I pointed out, wondering if I had enough booze to the point I shouldn't be driving.  
>"No I waited for the halls to clear." he explained.<br>"Oh that's not a bad idea. So ice cream right?" I said trying to see that smile since I missed it all day. His ears perked up and he nodded, thinking of his day.  
>"So how was it?" I asked meaning his day at school.<br>"It wasn't bad." but the way he said it sounded like 'it could have been worse.'  
>"Well if it makes you feel better, don't laugh at Sai when you see him, Dei Dei and I are trying to see how long we can keep him in the dark about the fact he has DICK written on his face in capital letters. if he passes out again, I'm going to put 'I suck' in front of it."<br>"Passes out?" Naruto asked wondering why Sai was passed out.  
>"It's a tradition Deidara has called not so slow Monday because we don't get business we all get drunk. I didn't have a lot but Sai passed out before 11 o clock." I pulled into the ice cream parlor.<br>Naruto followed me into the store, seeing as it was too cold to eat it outside. We walked in line and began talking about our flavors.  
>"It's so cold to be eating ice cream, you don't mind?" I asked him.<br>"No." he said much like a child who doesn't care about the weather being ice cream related.  
>"I hope it warms up a bit on Halloween." Naruto's ears perked up at the mention of the holiday.<br>"I forgot about Halloween" he said.  
>"What do you want to be?"<br>"I don't know."  
>"If my hair was longer, I'd go as axel from kingdom hearts. He is so BA."<br>"BA?" Naruto asked me.  
>"Bad ass." I answered.<br>We ordered our ice creams and sat down at a booth, I tried his and he tried mine, and we laughed a bit, loving our time together.  
>after wards, I went back to work seeing as I only left to go pick up Naruto, and Naruto said he'd do his homework on the couch while I worked, but like I said, there wasn't much 'work' on Mondays.<br>Deidara was already back with more booze too.  
>"Haaaaaay Naru." Sai said slurring all his words. Naruto giggled at the tattoos on him.<br>"That's bad." he whispered to me, sitting on a couch, I sat behind him and snuggled him into my chest. He seemed to get along nicely in my work setting. Sai and Deidara treated him like they would me. I was happy about that.  
>"Beer Gaara?" Deidara asked me, popping the top and passing it to me.<br>"Sure but I have to drive home so don't get me slammed." I warned. Being drunk was not going to help me keep my hands of off Naruto tonight.  
>"What about Naruto? Hn? Does the little Kitsune drink?" he asked in a teasing voice. Naruto shook his head to say that he hadn't before.<br>"Start him off with something light. We don't want another Sai loafing around." I said pointing to the snoozing male on the couch.  
>"Alrighty then. Here you go pretty." Deidara passed naruto a wine cooler.<br>"T-thanks dei dei." Naru said as he pulled off the top and took his first sip.

Naruto  
>the taste was a little iffy at first but what was I supposed to expect? It was alcohol. And I'm not afraid to say I've been sober all my life. Jiraiya, if I remember correctly, always offered me sake when he was drinking and I was growing up. I've seen him drunk plenty of times and the day after never seemed pleasant.<br>Gaara seemed to have drunk in the past and I understand why. I just hope he doesn't drink a lot so he's in that pain tomorrow morning.  
>Gaara watched me as I took another sip. He rubbed my sides softly with a smirk on his face. He then took a small drink of his beer.<br>It got silent. Which is odd and uncomfortable. Oddly uncomfortable. That's what you call it! I smiled at my inner victory for something utterly pointless. Gaara poked my side  
>"What you laughing at." he smiled and I shrugged taking another drink.<br>I snuggled more into Gaara, dropping my homework on the floor. I lifted my face up and smirked a bit, kissing that spot under Gaara's chin, causing Gaara to lightly moan. I smirked again.  
>"N-Naru..." he whispered.<br>"Hm?" I lightly licked the spot causing to lightly twitch.  
>"You only took a few sips right."<br>I nodded and took another sip, stopping my movements on Gaara. My eyes were getting a bit blurry, but I threw the thought away.  
>"Hey...dei dei are you thinking what I am?"<br>"That Naru here has a lower tolerance for alcohol than Sai, hm?"  
>"Yeah, and my uke is a flirty drunk!" What were they talking about? The only thing I've been paying attention to is the circles I'm making on his chest with my finger and how red his hair is. I shrugged my shoulders and began kissing that spot again.<p>

Gaara  
>The blond was absolutely adorable as his lips began to suck on the spot under my chin which was one of my many horny or turn on spots. He looked so cute and I couldn't hold in my deep moan.<br>"N-nah-Naru..." I said trying to get him to stop. When that didn't work I lightly had to push him just out of reach.  
>He pouted at the rejection, but I was just trying to prevent my erection. Damn he was going to be hard to handle tonight.<br>"I do something wrong?" the alcohol affected his grammar, damn that's cute!  
>"Uh, n-no not w-wrong but... dei dei? Any help on this one?" it was hard to tell what would upset him in his drunken state.<br>"Don't do anything he will regret in the morning." was all my boss had to say before locking himself in his office giving naruto and I as much privacy as possible with a snoring Sai passed out drunk on the couch over from us.  
>"Not wrong?" Naruto asked, his face brightened up and he was turning over to straddle me. His hips pressed against my already tightening pants.<br>"Oh, nooo" I moaned at the feeling, buckling against his hips, my slight drunkenness affecting my usual self control.  
>"No?" Naruto asked hurt again, not meeting my eyes and fiddling with the rim of my shirt, twisting it between his fingernails. It was a habit I think he only had drunk because he didn't do it any other time.<br>The drunken shyness was adorable as well, flipping between the sad shyness at me simple rejections and comments and turning to a fiery happy with a simple reassuring comment. "You're ... ok Naru... but listen don't... um... don't get me excited ok? I don't want to hurt you. If we do ANYTHING we will both be sober ok?"  
>The look on his face showed me he had no clue what I was talking about.<p>

Naruto  
>What was he talking about? I was sober. And excite what. "Excite what gaaaaara." I whispered, playing with his shirt and shifting myself on the red heads lap.<br>"E-excite me." He stuttered and this made me stop looking at Gaara's shirt and to his eyes. His eyes were half lidded and I shifted my weight, to be a little more comfortable on his lap, again. This caused Gaara to moan again. The only time he moans from movement is when he's hard. Surprisingly I wasn't embarrassed like I would normally. It actually made me feel hotter. I smirked and went by Gaara's ear.  
>"Is Gaara hard?" I said a bit seductively. I don't know where this was coming from, but Gaara shivered in response. I twirled his hair with my left hand.<br>"Does Gaara want naruto help?" I smiled and pecked his cheek.  
>"N-Naru...no."<br>"No?" I pouted pushing out my lower lip.  
>"I-I mean...naruto you're in a really bad spot to be s-saying that...p-plus look where we are!" he tried to convince me.<br>"I didn't mean sex." I said calmly, "Naruto... please. You're not sober... who am I kidding me I'm not sober! Just please stop tempting me." I wasn't that sure on what Gaara said but I nodded. I'll listen to him I don't wanna make him mad.  
>I snuggled into Gaara's chest, still playing with his shirt. I don't know why it was so interesting. Maybe it was the way it was se soft. Gaara seemed to not be as stiff now; he seemed a bit calmer since I stopped my teasing a smirked a bit evilly. He's fun to tease.<p>

Gaara  
>Naruto had stopped yes, and my erection was a pain in my ass. The irony, because gays assumedly have a lot of pain in their asses... those thoughts made my erection throb. Not cool, I'm sure naruto must have felt that. My vision blurred seeing as for a while he was just relaxing n my chest and I was chilling against the couch, so when I moved to look up at him, my vision blurred and refocused on a Naruto gently asleep on my chest.<br>"Gaara, come here, I want to ask you something." Deidara said to me.  
>Not thinking, I slid myself from under my boyfriend, leaving the Kitsune to melt into the couch. My boss into his office. "Whisit?" I meant to say what is it, but it got severely slurred. Jeezus how drunk am I?<br>"Gaara, how much did you drink? you look about to fall over."  
>"I haven't had a lot lately; maybe my stamina is getting low." I said trying to think of better reasons why my behavior was so fucked up.<br>"Gaara, are you feeling ok?" I didn't understand his question fully, and answered bluntly...  
>"No, my erection is killing me..."<br>"Oh, well, Naruto gave you that?" Deidara had a smile on his mouth that I couldn't focus on.  
>"Yeah, but I don't want to hurt him, I can be rough when in drunk, and he has no clue what he's doing, it's safer just too..."<br>"Gaara, I should teach you lesson in being nice then, hn?"

**Like I said all of his will power to not pound that ass in the mattress…but will everything be okay? We will see with the time to come! MUAHAHAHAHAHHAHA**

**PS! This is a giant PS. I got this chapter ready along with those others (I'm still gonna say up to 52 even though we wrote more) about 3 months ago. And now we have finally hit Gaara's birthday! Oh my gosh it was so fun to write! Just gotta suffer and wait for me to edit. TvT**


	34. Chapter 34 Please forgive me!

**Again we don't support something depressing in this chapter T_T…**

**We are both depressing writers by the way so that's why we always write better when it's something so depressing. So on with the chapter. **

**FYI! I have no experience with getting drunk and having a hangover…but ive seen my friends with that crap all the time. Like my friend david was a dumbass and had a hangover. And in gym class (this was fucking 8****th**** grade) it was funny to push him over. Yeah, that's what the dumbass gets! But that wasn't the time Cody actually came to school drunk off his ass! Like I said I have bad influences but I'm still the good girl…this doesn't mean my co-writer hasn't gotten drunk before 21. Then again shes 18. Anyhow BEGIN!**

Naruto  
>I had my knees brought up on myself as my tail was over my waste, trying to keep me warm. Which is only awkward because normally I wouldn't be as cold because of Gaara. And now I had a splitting head ache, which I tried to ignore by biting my lower lip.<br>Can someone please tell me what the fuck happened...and I'm talking to myself. Which would make sense since I'm speaking to myself in my head...that hurts a lot! And where is Gaara? Plus where am I? Okay naruto think...I was probably at the tattoo place because of the familiar scent. And I was here because? Oh now I remember! I drank, for the first time, and then I sort of blanked out. Did I get drunk? I guess I would have to because of my head ache and how tired I am. And so where is Gaara...  
>I sat up, slowly on the leather couch, slightly groaning by how my head hurt. Guess I know how Jiraiya felt each time he had a hangover. I held my head as I slowly took out my phone that I was digging in my side, by being in my pocket. Flinching at the small light of it I looked at the time. It was 6 am. Great it was so fucking early! Maybe I should go back to...Wait...is that the date? It's fucking Tuesday, you know the day after Monday, and I just remembered I just started school! And no way am I going to not go my second day like last time.<br>I looked at the couch across from where I was sitting cross legged. Sai was still passed out. I sighed, how I wish my head didn't ache. Now seriously where is Gaara?  
>I looked around but he was no where even close to me. He didn't leave did he?<br>I held the phone in my hand, beginning to call Gaara's number, when a shadow covered me a bit, and I looked up.  
>"Look who's up so early. Hm." I could already know it was Deidra and I lightly smiled.<br>"Y-Yeah I'm used to waking up early I guess...but I need Gaara."  
>"And why would you need him?" Deidara smiled.<br>"I got school...and I need to go get a change of clothes before. It starts in about an hour and fifteen minutes." I explained, trying to ignore the pounding pain in my head, "So do you know where he is?"  
>"Yeah, he's in my office."<br>"H-How come?"  
>"He knows how small this couch is and he wanted you to be comfortable, so he slept in my office instead." Deidara sighed and I just nodded.<br>"Well...can I go to your office to get Gaara and go?" I don't know why needed to ask. It seemed like I should just go and get Gaara, but that might be rude.  
>"Sorry, cutie, but he's still sleeping, I think he might get a killer hangover."<br>"Oh..." I whispered. I didn't want to wake him.  
>"If you want, I could drive you to your apartment, then to your school?"<br>I thought about that for a bit. That actually did sound good enough. Id text Gaara later. I smiled up at dei-dei "Only if it's not trouble."  
>"Not at all." He smiled and I stood up slowly, stretching a bit, then picking up my homework (that was half finished) I put it all in my back pack. I made sure I had everything before Deidara drove me to our apartment. After a quick change and text to Gaara on what was happening Deidara drove me to school for a horrible day with a hangover. Great.<p>

Gaara  
>What is worse? The soreness in my limbs, the pounding in my head, or the fact I was on a cold office floor, with my hands tied behind my back? Deidara walked into his office, and unhooked me from my arms.<br>"Wh-wow...urgh... what's with my arms?" my first attempt at finding my voice sent a wave of pain through my brain.  
>"You don't remember?" Deidara asked. He looked pretty tired himself.<br>The last thing I remember was picking naruto home from school and him laying on me on the couch. How I got into Deidara's office was a mystery to me. "No." was my usual monotones reply. I checked the clock, it was almost 10. Naruto had to be in school hours ago! "Naruto?" I said a bit freaked I had forgotten about him.  
>"I drove him to school don't worry... Gaara? Are you ok?"<br>My epitome that naruto wasn't at school had me jump up to my feet, it was not a good idea, everything was sore. _Everything_. "WHAT did I DO last night?" I moaned, wondering why I had a literal pain in my ass.  
>"I'm sorry; I keep forgetting to stock up on lube." Deidara said as if it was a regular thing for him.<br>"You asshole!" I shouted pissed, what the fuck did we DO? I didn't want to think that I cheated on Naruto, was it my fault? I could have done something to stop this, drunk or no. he'll hate me, should I tell him? It's better than lying right? Oh no, no no! I can't bring myself to say I cheated on him. I started to breath hard.  
>"No, I had full permission, I'm surprised you held for all that bondage, I know you have a kink for it." Deidara light a smoke, and stood by his window looking out at the little traffic going by.<br>"Deidara, I was DRUNK, I have a BOYFRIEND! You should know better, what am I supposed to tell naruto?" I was nearly in tears. He'd hate me. After his life so far? he needs less stress right now, I mean I made him start school because it was necessary, all I wanted was for us to settle down and have a normal life, but I get drunk ONCE with FRIENDS and I get raped up the ass by my boss. I feel like crap.  
>"I was drunk too." Deidara said. "I was just as drunk as you and don't remember a thing!" he said in his defense, "look I'm sorry, let's just leave it be. Keep it between us!" the blind began to put on makeup like it was cool. I winced when I moved.<br>"No! How do you know I let you do it if you were as drunk!"  
>"I taped it. I watched the whole thing. You sound so sexy; I might have to do it again."<br>"Pervert." I spat, holding my head from the hangover.  
>"Come on Gaara, what would naruto say if I showed him this video? Just relax; it'll be over soon..."<br>"Wait Deidara, no! Come on, one I don't want to do this, and two, I'm still sore!" but those were the last words I had to say before Deidara cut off my air supply

Naruto  
>I sat in my...I can't even think strait enough to know what hour class I'm in! I got to school and I know that if I didn't have a head ache bad enough to make me want to kill myself, and if I wasn't flinching at every sound, I would have taken notice to all the people speaking random rumors on how I got to school with a different male and how I must sell sex or something stupid like that. I'm glad we had a water bottle in our fridge or I would be in worst condition.<br>Lucky me I had enough homework done to finish just before the classes started. I saw Shikamaru and Choji a few times in the day but they could tell something was up. But since I wasn't in any classes with them until lunch they didn't ask anything. And what would I say to my new friends? Oh I got drunk last night, totally blacked out, and now I got a major head ache? Oh and I still hadn't gotten anything from my boyfriend. Was he really in that much pain? Geez I sort of feel bad.  
>Again I took out my phone and texted Gaara just to see if he was alright. I would feel bad if he wasn't.<br>After that was done I began doodling in a note book. It was English and somehow I got put in a lower class then what I should of have been. I don't like to read but I do like to write so that's why it's simpler class. They were reading Julius Caesar which I will tell you I already read once and hated it so I declare I am not going to pay attention at all. But sadly not paying attention only made me pay attention to my head as I rested it in my hand.  
>So instead, because I can't stand not thinking or worrying of Gaara, I decided on sort of making a time line on my relationship. Just for the heck of it really.<br>So there was our first day, our first kiss, me moving in...Yada yada me being eaten blah blah blah...skip the Sasuke part and the hospital my birthday and bam were back where we started. I talk to myself way too much. But I'm bored. I scanned over the awkward looking timeline and my eyes lightly widened.  
>Thursday...This Thursday, is Gaara and my one month anniversary. I want to get him something, or because of my money make him something because he gets me too much stuff. I smirked a bit. I'm not going to tell Gaara about this, there for he won't get the chance to get me anything! That's perfect! Unless...he knows about it. Hopefully that won't happen.<p>

Gaara  
>"Deidara... it's almost time for Naruto to get out of school." I said not looking at his eyes but rather staring at the ceiling. If I looked at him he would think that id enjoyed it. Unlike with Sasuke, Deidara knew none of my spots or other kinks.<br>"So?... he has a key."  
>"I wan't to leave."<br>"Gaara?"  
>"Please? I'm asking nicely. He texted me like six times, he'd get worried if he doesn't hear from me. Tsunade told me to cause him as less stress as possible, I'd do anything so you won't show him that video. Just let me pick him up from school?" I said, holding back the tears.<br>"Fine. Go."  
>I left without a word. I drove fast, and I sat outside the school for a few minutes, texting Naruto that I was going to pick him up seeing as work was slow. He asked me why I didn't answer any of his texts earlier.<br>'Sorry to worry you, but my headache was horrible. I didn't move half the day' was my answer. It wasn't the whole truth, but what I said was true. My headache was horrible and I was bound and unable to move.  
>A few minutes later he ducked inside my car avoiding the dirty looks of other kids. He looked at me, god what did I look like? Or was it just because he's part animal that they can sense negative emotions better?<br>"Gaara are you ok? You don't look so good."  
>"Like I said the headache was bad. I won't be doing that again for a while." aint that the truth.<br>It was silent; I think Naruto caught on that there was a little bit more off about me than just my hangover. I hit the bed and went right to sleep, my body physically exhausted from the 3 rounds since I woke up this morning, not to mention my horrible night's sleep bound on his cold floor. Naruto occupied himself with something and he kept to it in the kitchen, either giving me space or he didn't want me to see it. I doubted he'd be hiding something from me, so I figured it was the first one.

Naruto  
>I sat at the kitchen table making Gaara's present. I smiled at the thought on what it was. A black and red bracelet with Gaara's name on it along with the love kanji that he loved a lot. Well...it was going to look like that after I was going to be done with it. The thing about it was that since I was trying to make this as good as possible with whatever little detail I can use to make this present seem more than what it is its going to have to maybe take me two days more to finish it. As long as for one of the days I don't go to Gaara's work for one of them so I would have a full day.<br>Speaking of Gaara...he seemed totally different. I know he has a hangover, and so did I for most of the day and gladly it was Dieing down, but he still looked off. I mean he went right to sleep and he NEVER does that. Oh god...is he sick! Geez has he eaten all day? Maybe he did. But I want to be sure. Plus I'm also hungry...  
>I'm not the best cook and I know that Gaara might not exactly like microwave food but I am a master chef when it comes to making microwavable ramen.<br>I smiled to myself as I put two ramen packages in the microwave and cleaned up the mess I had made on the table, along with stashing away the unfinished present in my pocket, no way in hell was I going to allow Gaara to see this accidentally.  
>When the microwave beeped I grinned slightly as I smelled the air. Ramen...delicious.<br>I grabbed the two heated packages and made my way to our bedroom, hoping that all in all he was all right.  
>"Um...Gaara?"<br>"Hmmm?" He groaned  
>"I made you some ramen do you want it?"<p>

Gaara  
>"No."<br>"You have to eat come on." Naruto urged resting on the edge of the bed. I groaned.  
>I sat up with heavy eyes, guilt and concern weighing them down. I'm so sorry Naruto, so sorry, so so so so sorry! I wanted to shout it, I wanted to grovel on the floor and beg for his forgiveness. But I can't let him know. Its better in the long run to keep it from him right? I'm only trying to protect him. I love him. God I'm sorry.<br>What can I do now? I don't want him to see the sad in my eyes or hear the remorse in my voice. Should I try to act happy?  
>"Thank you Naruto. You're so sweet to me." I said with an obvious fake smile, but it was the best I could do. Even trying, weather I succeeded or not at the lie, to lie to my love's face was hurting my chest and making my throat swell. God if naruto knew what pain I was going through.<br>He didn't buy it. "Gaara, what's wrong, are you sick?" he asked setting down the bowls for a moment to feel my forehead. I was sweating from the lie, not from a fever, so I bet I feel warm. "I think your burning up." he said with a small gasp.  
>"No, I'm fine really."<br>"Gaara, come on don't be rash." Naruto said, obviously worried about me. My headache and all the stress and the pressure and I just snapped.  
>"Naruto, really I'm fine, can you just please leave me alone... uuuurgh." I flopped onto my pillow and muffled an urgh into it. I heard a sniff and felt the weight lift off the bed, I turned my head just in time to see Naruto's blue eyes brimmed with tears, as he turned away and ran into the kitchen.<br>God I wanted to kill myself. I had many thoughts about doing so when I was younger, but I only succeeded in going emo, not that you can see the scars because I heal so well. The image of naruto crying was bad enough, but knowing I made him cry made me feel horrible. No matter which way I chose my path I'd be hurting naruto. Would he be better off if I just off myself and left my fortune to him? My family would take care of him, they owe me that.  
>I stalked into my bathroom, hearing small sobs from Naruto as I passed. It broke my heart, I felt worse than the devil right now. I'd sell my soul to him if it would make naruto happy.<br>I pulled a pocket knife from my pocket, and I made a clean slit along my arm, letting the trail of blood flow over my hand and into the sink. Then I worked on the rest.

Naruto  
>Why was I crying? Like some baby that just got told off by his mother? But I couldn't help it! He seemed as if he didn't want anything to do with me. As if I was just a bother. I didn't want to cry in front of him so of course I ran back into the kitchen. I just wanted to be sure he was okay. I love him too much to not care. I wasn't even hungry any more. I heard Gaara make his way into the bathroom but I didn't hear hi close the door. But I still tried to silence my crying. I didn't want to seem just like a pathetic fox that always gets different emotions from a small thing.<br>After a few minutes of trying to stop the little sobs from coming out, and because Gaara was taking awhile to leave the bathroom, they just started coming out at the normal sound of crying.  
>Why was he taking so long in the bathroom anyway! He hadn't used it because I would hear the toilet flush. But what I did hear was Gaara let out a long sigh as if he was holding in a breath.<br>I wiped my eyes on my sleeve until I was sure that my eyes were red and that, hopefully, my face would stay dry. Yet I kept having to sniffle.  
>That's when I smelt it. After another large sniff I smelt it. That nasty red stuff. Blood. My ears were better than my nose by a long shot, but I could still smell as a fox. Why was there blood!<br>"G-Gaara!" I panicked, pushing my chair out, causing it to fall over. But I would care about that later. I was almost at the bathroom when the door was slammed shut.  
>"Naruto don't!"<br>"But Gaara what's wrong are you hurt?" My voice slowly breaking again. I was feeling as if I was going to cry again. What was he hiding and why was there...blood involved!  
>I went to the door and tried to open it. But it was locked. Why would he lock the door?<br>"Just tell me what's wrong. Please I can help!"  
>There was silence, as if he wasn't going to say anything in reply. What was wrong with him?<p>

Gaara  
>"No Naruto, I'm stupid and I'm an idiot." I said through the door knowing he could hear me. "But please, you wouldn't like what you see. And Tsunade said to keep you away from blood. Ouch that one's deeper than it looks..."<br>"Gaara!" I heard his panic stricken voice as he banged on the door, which did nothing for my headache.  
>"Please Naruto I'm fine." I said, I really really am a stupid stupid fuck. What was I thinking? Trying to take the easy way out? Well for one thing, the pain pulled me out of hangover, so I can think clearly, but I still have one wicked migraine. This was stupid.<br>"Gaara please let me in... Please... please..." I heard him sniffle against the door. God what would cause him more stress? Letting him in to see the blood or leaving him out there worrying... just a few more seconds...  
>I opened the door.<br>"See, it's all healed. Demon thing. they were small cuts anyway." the last of the blood trickled down the sink with the flow of running water.  
>"W-what did you do?" he asked seeing not only the knife on the counter but the cuts on my arm that were not in no way accidental being perfectly parallel.<br>"Please, Naruto. I love you, know this. I'm a stupid stupid jerk."  
>"No Gaara you not-"<br>"I'm not being rude but just shut up. I'm a stupid jerk, don't deny me this. I don't deserve you; I don't deserve to eat shit... I bet I'm going to hell..."  
>"Gaara, what... are you still drunk or something."<br>I started to laugh; it was a creepy laugh, a demonic laugh. "No Naruto, I doubt I will ever pick up alcohol from now until I die."  
>"I don't understand Gaara, your acting all weird. Tell me what's wrong!" Naruto looked serious, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. No I cant, I cant I can't.<br>"I love you Naruto."  
>he gave a small smile but looked disappointed I couldn't tell him. He must think I don't trust him. He leaned in for a kiss... these lips of mine were soiled with Deidara... "STOP!" I said, pushing him away. He landed on his butt, I really didn't mean to do it so hard..."Oh, Naru, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to I-"<br>"What is with you today? Don't touch me..." Naruto stood up by himself, brushing himself off and starting to cry.  
>"Naruto seriously I did not mean for that to happen, Naru-"<br>"leave me alone this time. There, now you don't have to be the mean one. Happy now? You get your wanted!"  
>"Naruto no..." he turned to look at me, a mad face with tears leaking down his face. "You're not... <em>leaving<em> leaving are you? It's late and you have school in the morning..." I said, anything, _anything _to make him stay.  
>"I'm not sleeping with you." he said. Folding his arms.<br>"Take our bed. I'll stay on the couch." I pleaded with my eyes. God did I hate myself. I'm so stupid. I'm a typical man. I'm a stupid stupid man. I know I don't deserve him but dear god, please please don't let him leave. He's all I have. He's all I want...  
>"Fine." he said turning away from me to hide his face filled tears.<br>"Thank you. Thank you god... I guess it wouldn't be fair if a guy got all he wanted, but you granted me that." I whispered, but I bet Naru could hear it, even if it wasn't meant for him.

Naruto  
>I couldn't stand there anymore. Mad and confused. What the hell was wrong with him! I'm worried sick and he...he cut himself? What is he hiding! Does he not trust me enough to tell me what was wrong with him? Something bad enough to make him want to hurt himself!<br>Tears rolled down my face as I stormed into our room and closed the door. I'm glad I did my homework in study hall because right now I'm so...mad that I can't even stand to think about anything else. Was this...like our first fight? There wasn't a lot of yelling but since we were both going to be in separate rooms I would guess that would mean we just had a fight.  
>I wiped my eyes as I pulled my knees up to my chest while sitting on the bed. I felt broken.<br>I rubbed my cheek on my jeaned knee and then stood up, changing into some comfy black sweats and an orange tank.  
>Even if I wasn't hungry the thought of ramen going to waste was not pleasing, I picked up both servings or slightly cold ramen and ate them both in a matter of 10 minutes.<br>I might have been tiered because of my crying and how my eyes felt heavy but I could just tell that I wouldn't be able to sleep. So instead, and trying not to think of Gaara, I began to type. And sadly all the emotions that were in my head made their way into the story, making it depressing and filled with angst. But it did make me feel better. At least a bit.  
>What happened with Gaara! What's the matter with him? Even if I tried I wasn't able to not think about his real problem.<br>"G-Gaara..." whispered to myself.  
>I placed the computer off to the side and curled in on myself. Crying again.<p>

**Yes yes yes naruto is a crybaby…but we can't help it!**


	35. Chapter 35 No, dont leave,,,please

Gaara  
>The couch was uncomfortable. I lay face down in my pillow unwilling to move. I don't know when or how I fell asleep, but I was too depressed to care about anything. I spent all night calling myself stupid and every name in the book that fit what a disgusting creature I could possibly fit the description of. All I could think of was that line from grease, " Men are rats, listen to me, they're fleas on rats, worse than that, they're amoebas on fleas on rats. I mean, they're too low for even the dogs to bite." that quote was one of my top 10 that fit how I felt.<br>In the morning, I was awoken by the faint sound of my alarm clock in the room over. Man naruto probably doesn't want to see my face in there. He can turn it off.  
>"Um...G-Gaara?"<br>"Mmmm?" I didn't get much sleep at all. Every time I closed my eyes I would see nightmares. Just like when I was little.  
>"I can't figure out your alarm." he whispered. I stood up and walked in to turn it off. "Did I wake you?" he asked small, not liking the silence between us. It was the second morning in a row I didn't wake him up with a kiss and an <em>"I love you" <em>  
>"No I heard the alarm clock."<br>"Why didn't you come in and stop it?"  
>"I thought you could get it."<br>"I knew it." Naruto sat on the bed brining his knees to his chest and hugging them. "You didn't want to come in here and see me." he buried his head in his knees and started crying.  
>"Naruto where did this come from?"<br>"I dreamed about it last night." he said, "and it was right!"  
>"No Naruto, that's not it at all. I messed up, I did something stupid..."<br>"It's not you it's me, yeah no one's ever heard _THAT_ one before." he said his voice cracking.  
>"No, I'm serious you did, nothing wrong."<br>"What did you do wrong then? Hm? I don't even have a clue! Not until you started treating me like a piece of shit! I thought you were different... I thought you cared about me, you're just turning into everyone else." he was crying, he grabbed some clothes and locked himself in the bathroom. "And I'm walking to school!" he shouted, but it was muffled through the door.  
>While he was getting ready, I made him some breakfast, French toast, and left. Leaving it on the counter for him to find. I knew he would smell it, but I didn't want to be there when he came out of the shower. I had to do something to make him feel better!<p>

Naruto  
>I felt like shit. Just horrible for more reasons than just one. I just...yelled at Gaara. Because I was pissed, but I still yelled at him. Plus I didn't have that good enough sleep. If I wasn't crying I was having a bad dream. One on how he's sick of me. How I'm not good enough anymore and that he doesn't want anything to do with me anymore. And maybe he doesn't...<br>I shook my head under the warm water. I don't want to think about it. Gaara not loving me. Because I know he does. Or I think he does. God I feel like shit.  
>"Dammit!" I screamed out my frustrations. I was so confused.<br>Ringing out my tail I turned off the water, knowing if I wanted to walk that I was going to have to leave earlier than I normally do.  
>I lazily got dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans and a pale yellow long sleeved shirt grabbed my bag and the phone, and placed it in my pocket. Ready, after putting on a jacket, to storm out of the apartment and go through the hellish day. But...then I smelled it.<br>It smelled good. Really good. Dammit Gaara! How am I supposed to be mad at you if you make something as good as French toast!  
>I sighed and looked at the clock. Maybe I was being a bit stubborn about all of this. Maybe I was blowing this out of proportion. I had time to at least eat a little...not to make Gaara madder than I think he already was.<br>After eating quickly I walked to school, totally ignoring everyone and almost everything that even had to do with myself being an anthro or a fox. I don't care anymore! I think I'm going nuts.

Gaara  
>Work sucks. The only thing I texted Naruto all day was if he was gonna walk home or if he wanted me to pick him up. Sadly he said he'll walk, and Deidara was reading it over my shoulder, so I had no excuse to leave early, so he kept me there. Sai left early. The bastard had no clue what was going on, as Deidara took me back into his office. Three times yesterday, and twice today. I was drained. I can only come so many times in one sitting; thank god we had customers, not that I got to see them. Dei-Dei took care of them while I was "tied up" in his office, pun intended.<br>Later I drove home, Naruto was dosing lightly on our bed. I guess he didn't get a good sleep last night either. I was physically exhausted from all the harsh sex, the uncomfortable couch and the fact I had bad dreams when I did get sleep last night. Judging by the bowls in the sink that were not there earlier he already ate. I haven't eaten anything in two days.  
>Would Naruto hate me if I slept with him? I walked up to him and stared at his sleeping face as I decided. To sleep with him and risk him being mad at that, or to sleep on the couch and risk him claiming I don't love him anymore again? I decided to sleep with him, going to the bedside dresser to plug in my phone. I got a text from Kankuro telling me to check out something on YouTube. Seeing my laptop there and realizing I haven't been on in a while, I picked it up, but low and behold word was on. Naruto must have been using the laptop and just shut it instead of turning it off. I didn't have intentions on reading it, but... words caught my eye. I read everything he was feeling, about how confused he was, what he thought it was what he hoped it wasn't. I knew from reading it that he still loved me, but could he still forgive me? I have to tell him... I have to tell him tomorrow! Maybe after school, so I can think of what to say.<p>

Naruto  
>I had gone to school and only one text from Gaara. Not the word or anything close to love. But maybe he thought I was really mad at him. Even if I was. But I couldn't stoop thinking that I was over reacting. That I was making a mountain out of a mole hill. And tomorrows our anniversary and were fighting? That's not a good sign is it? I sighed.<br>Shikamaru and Choji kept asking me what was wrong, and Shikamaru being the unknown genius that I met and became friends with, seemed to always know that something was wrong. And he's only known me for like 3 days!  
>Oh and I swear I'm getting sick of it all. I know I'm trying to stay calm but all those people and their crappy attitudes cased me to almost snap out at them. The key word almost. I was this close. And next time I swear that I might actually do it. Flip out at someone.<br>Anyway Haku let me sit out in class and I got to work on Gaara's present. Maybe it would make him feel better. Maybe this was my entire fault.  
>Along with me actually finishing it, yes I finished the bracelet and to me it was probably the best one I made ever. It made me want to smile a bit. But I didn't. Still slightly depressed. Now how to give it to him tomorrow...I'll think of that later.<br>I walked home, and didn't get lost. I wasn't surprised to find the door locked. Gaara was probably still at work. This only made me more depressed as I went into the kitchen and made some ramen. Yes ramen. The ultimate comfort food.  
>I made two bowls, I could have had three but I didn't want to eat it all, then got into my pj's and went to bed...even if it was early. Yet every time I fell asleep I would have bad dream. So I woke up and started writing on that story I wrote yesterday. Adding more feelings and thoughts to it.<br>But soon I got tired and felt my eyes drooping after crying a bit more.  
>I fell asleep. Having the same dream of Gaara leaving me. I felt bad. I felt like shit for the way my mind replayed what I had yelled at him for the past two days. I regretted it. But I didn't wake up again. Afraid that if I did I would have to be face to face with Gaara.<br>Sometime in the middle of the night my dreams turned soft. They were the dreams that made me think that everything was okay.  
>It wasn't till morning that I realized that I was cuddling up to Gaara's back. Gaara almost on the edge of the bed as if he wasn't trying to wake me or be close to me. Either because he hated me or because he didn't know if I would want him in bed. But since he was in bed with me I would think it was the other one.<br>I cried again at the feeling of losing him as I held him tighter.

Gaara  
>I woke up to the feeling of two arms around the front of my waist. I turned slightly to see Naruto, his eye squeezed tight to try and not let out the noises that would go with the tears streaking along his face. I pet his hair and ears; he opened his big blue orbs to stare at me. I looked down apologetically. "I love you." was all I could say at the moment and not screw up. I felt like an ass.<br>"R-really?" he said, not as if he disbelieved it, but wanted confirmation that he wasn't dreaming.  
>"No matter what, I love you. I care about you, and I want the best for you. Please try to consider that every choice I make I take into consideration how it will affect you in the long run. Remember if I ever do anything for you to hate me, I'll still love you and that if that happens or not you will always have me to come back to. No matter what I will lend you a shoulder to cry on or a hand in times of need. It doesn't matter if we stay together or by some act of the devil I end up with someone else or you do, I don't care if I have wife and kids and I live in a box, I will still be there for you. I will always love you and I have loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you."<br>"That's so sweet... I love you too Gaara."

Naruto  
>I know we were supposed to get up but I felt completely calm at this moment and didn't want to get away from it. A weight lifted off of my heart just a little. It didn't even click to me the order of his words. Only that what he said was sweet. And it was on today. Our one month anniversary. I hugged him closer to me, not wanting to let go.<br>"I love you. I love you so much Naru. Don't ever forget that please?"  
>"I promise. I love you too..." I closed my eyes again trying to stop the tears still going down my face. Now that Gaara and I wasn't talking, and thank god that the song on Gaara's alarm was actually a softer song that went off this morning not stopping the moment, I really took his words to heart. Other than being sweet they also...sort of sounded like breaking up words. And just for a moment I freaked out. What if everything the past few days was Gaara deciding if he wanted to be with me!<br>I wiped my eyes as Gaara took the opportunity to sneak away and turn off the alarm, as well as going into the kitchen probably to make something.  
>"Gaara...I hope you will like at least the small thing I made you..." I whispered to myself getting out of bed and getting dressed. I felt better.<br>I heard Gaara muttering things to himself as he made some eggs and I cooked some toast. I realized Gaara wasn't making anything for himself but I didn't want to ask him. I didn't want a risk of a fight.

Gaara  
>going on day three. My guilt is making my appetite horrible. I'm telling him tonight, so just a few bites. Nope I can't do it. This food is making me feel about to puke. Naruto watched me as I placed the food in front of him and he started eating. It smelled so good...<br>"This is good Gaara."  
>"I believe you." I said staring it down. My stomach throbbed at the thought of accepting food at the moment and I had to look away in disgust. Naruto thought I was looking at him.<br>"Gaara?" he said, and had that look like he was trying not to freak out.  
>"It's not you, it's the food."<br>"The food? Gaara what's wrong? Why are you acting so strange?"  
>"I used to have an eating disorder. I don't remember if I told you or not, but I feel hints of it coming back. nothing for you to worry about though, when I feel like its ruining my life I'll get rid of it." yeah as soon as I tell you, as soon as you forgive me.<br>"Is it that easy?"  
>"Tsunade has stuff..." oh stop lying to him and tell him! I cheated on you by accident with Deidara; I was drunk and stupid... I can't start with I cheated, he wouldn't stay to hear the rest. Deidara raped me, I could have stopped him but I was drunk and not thinking... it wasn't rape, I gave him permission, but I was drunk does that count? Gah!<br>"Oh, well, do something soon. I hate seeing you like this."  
>"You're so good to me. I don't deserve this..." I said, my face falling into my hands. He deserves so much better than a sleaze ball like me. Everyone was worried about me hurting him, and I thought I could never lay a hand on him, so I brushed it away without worry, but here I go not hurting Naruto physically, but mentally. Hurt is hurt. Maybe in not the best for naruto. I can't think of breaking up with him though, I'm too selfish, and id crush him. The only logical thing is to be cautious from now until the day that I die.<br>"Gaara... stop saying that. Your acting really depressed all of a sudden. Saying things like that, not eating properly, cutting yourself... please tell me what is wrong. I-if you want to." he added as if trying not to start an argument.  
>"I have to think of how to say it." I told him honestly. I couldn't lie anymore. "I'll think of how to tell you all day and tell it to you tonight ok? But one I don't know what to say yet, and two, I don't want you to fret about it at school... ok? Everything will be back to normal by tonight. I promise..."<p>

Naruto  
>Would everything really be back to normal? By the sound of his voice he didn't seem so sure. Gaara's seriously freaking me out though. As if he's holding something in. And by his tone...it had to be about us. I will admit that I sort of freaked out. Gaara's behavior and what he's been saying...something was defiantly wrong with him. And he didn't want to fret over it during the day? Now I can't stop thinking of what Gaara has to say.<br>I pushed around the rest of the eggs that were left on my plate. I ate most of them but as of now I sort of lost my appetite.  
>"W-will it really be normal again?" I asked softly but I knew Gaara heard it. He didn't answer right away.<br>"I hope so..." he whispered but still hadn't looked up at me. I sighed to myself as I stood up from the table and stalked into the bed room, placing Gaara's present in my pocket. I found out how I was going to give it to him. I was going to make two cards. One saying that I have something for him, and another one that I'm going to give with the gift. Talking about how much I love him and care for him and how he changed my life. Even if we had our fight for the past few days that hopefully we would continue going strong. Well that's close to what it will say. I haven't really made it yet. Going to work on it at school today to keep my mind off of things. Plus since I was going to try and draw a little thing in the card I knew it was going to take me longer than it would for me to write something.  
>I put my hand in my pocket and clutched the bracelet tightly. I just wish it will be alright.<br>"N-Naru?" Gaara stuttered, his voice slightly crackly.  
>"Hm? Gaara I'm in here." he didn't see me, or hear me leave?<br>"Oh...I was just worried that you left." I had a feeling that he was going to add a 'me' to the end of that sentence  
>"No. I was...just getting something." I whispered as I put on my jacket and walked back out of the room. Gaara was standing up now, his keys in his hands but I snatched them out for two reasons.<br>"Why you take them?" He asked me confused.  
>"One you need to change clothes. Your still in pj's and two you're not in any condition to drive right now." I sighed while he looked down at himself.<br>"I can drive fine," He snatched the keys back from me, "Plus I need it...to get to work." He sighed and I raised an eyebrow.  
>"Okay..." I whispered while he went into the bedroom to change. He came out and we walked to the car, a little slowly. And you know what's even better? The silence in the car was horrible.<p>

Gaara  
>Dropped Naruto off at school feeling like a zombie. Today was not my day. I refused Deidara sex today, he threatened to show naruto the video, but I told him I had every intention to confessing to Naruto after school. Deidara raised his nose at me, and business went on as normal.<br>"Why'd you do it?" I asked when Sai left for a bathroom break.  
>"I haven't had sex in a while. I need a steady relationship, but. I'm not too good at those. I envied you and Naruto... how long has it been now?"<br>"About a month." I wonder when our month mark will be? It's got to be soon.  
>"That little? You guys look like you've been together for longer. I can't be talking. Most of mine last under 2 months." Deidara said, turning his head in shame.<br>"You're too demanding. Try being nicer. More understanding of you partner, and not just in sex but especially with sex. That's why Sasuke and I didn't work out." I looked down at my hands.  
>"You're ex?"<br>"And a sadistic bastard."  
>"I might have to try that out."<br>"Not with me. Try someone who's single."  
>Only one more hour until I can leave for home. One more stinken hour before I had to talk with Naruto.<p>

Naruto  
>I sat through all my classes actually feeling better than I had been. Choji and Shikamaru seemed to not be as worried about me and for once I actually talked back to them when they talked to me. Thanks to them I wasn't so occupied in my head coming up with ideas that Gaara might have to tell me. Like the thought that he didn't love me anymore or even worst. He loved someone else like Sasuke.<br>I had to stop myself of these thoughts with different little things. And one of those little things were the cards to make today work. On one I wrote "I got something important to give you! Meet me in the living room!" This way I didn't have to do have to really explain anything.  
>On the other one I wrote, in very sappy cheesy or corny words: I love you. I know that we have been sort of fighting for the last few days but I do love you and hope to help you through whatever you're going through. I want us to keep going strong. So because I wanted to get you something, or make you something, and you not get me anything in return is because you do too much for me. So I kept today a secret.<br>I love you. Happy One Month Anniversary!  
>And then I drew a real crappy picture of me and Gaara holding hands. It wasn't gonna impress Gaara that much, I know, but I want this to make him feel better. That I do love him and he can trust me.<br>Haku told me during today's class that I looked better and that my dancing was getting better. I couldn't help but smile at that. And then...the bell rang and the end of the day was here. Time to know what was wrong with my Gaara. So instead of waiting for the rush to be over I rushed out the doors myself, not surprised some people scooted away from me or roughly bumped into me. I just sighed as I saw Gaara's car. Him waiting patiently in the front seat.  
>So how would I give him the first card? Would I put it on our bed? Well that might actually work. I'll put it on the bed and I'll wait in the living room. I'll tell him that there's something in the bed room. Yep that will work!<br>I sat down next to him, a small smile almost played on my lips as the bracelet in my pocket almost burned a hole through my pants.

Gaara  
>"Naru... I'm home." I said. I felt nervous, but I gulped and heard him say something from the kitchen.<br>"Check the bedroom, there is something I want you to see." he had a giggle in his voice.  
>I walked into the bedroom flashing him a fake smile on my lips. I clenched my chest when I got in the confines of my room, and I read a card sitting on the bed. I had to read it a few times because my brain wasn't processing things right, all it could think about was Naruto's reaction.<br>Something important? Like a gift?  
>Why would he do that? I don't deserve gifts; I deserve a gun a head, not a gift. Naruto was really trying to make me feel guilty.<br>"Naruto... what is this? Please tell me you didn't get me a gift." I said. His ears drooped; he looked at me for a second with big eyes and then looked away as if trying to hide the shock.  
>"W-what do you mean?"<br>"I have something to tell you, it's been eating at me for the past few days, I really don't want to be... wasting my time with something as not important as this." I said talking about the gift.  
>"Not important?... wasting? What do you not have time for me? Is that it? Am I not important enough for you?" he said, sounding hurt and offended by what I said.<br>"What? No Naru that's not it..."  
>"Is it so wrong for someone to bring home a special gift for their lover? And on a special day, one that IS important... at least in my book. I don't know what you demons consider important." he said to me, tears threatening to break loose.<br>"Naruto, that's not what I meant at all, why are you taking this so-"  
>"Because your acting so stupid. What is it you've done to treat me so... so... unloving? Whatever it is, it's turned you into a monster! Tell me now, what's gotten into you!"<br>"Maybe it's because I cheated on you OK?" I shouted. I gasped... that was not supposed to come out that way... he turned his head away from me as the words registered in his mind. I saw a tear hit the floor. He stood up as if to leave...  
>"No Naru wait, I didn't mean that..."<br>"Tell me it's not true!" he shouted, his body shaking with each breath he took. "Tell me to my face you didn't." he looked dead serious.  
>"It is, I won't lie but-"<br>"I'm leaving.' he whispered, looking so fragile and broken. He turned to leave once more.  
>"Naru let me explain..." I reached out to grab his arm.<br>"DON'T TOUCH ME!" he shouted, swatting my arm away, I gripped tighter, I couldn't let him out of my grip, I couldn't let him walk away... "Ouch. Gaara, stop let me go..." I was hurting him? My mind was so muddled I couldn't find the trigger to release my grip. He turned his head, it all happened so fast, but his teeth sunk into my arm above me wrist.  
>I yelped and pulled away, as he ran out of the house... "Naru... Naru wait..." I held my head low, staring at the ground as I noticed a folded piece of paper, with some string sticking out of it.<br>Sniffling and wiping my eyes and nose on the sleeve of my shirt not caring to wipe away the blood dripping down my arm. I wish he'd hurt me more, taught me my lesson... anything but leave.  
>I read the note and gasped, my heart nearly pushing out my chest. I ran to the bathroom and puked into the toilet. It was our one month? Today? God I'm even more stupid than I thought... no wonder he was being really nice about the present. And I told him it was unimportant? How could I miss something like this? Deidara asked me about it today too.<br>I looked at the bracelet, it was beautiful, and it must have taken a lot of time. I cried, puking more stomach acid into the toilet. No food was in my stomach to puke up. I called Tsunade, to see if he was there, she asked what had happened but I promised id explain later once I found him. I called my sister and brother too. Who else did he know? Deidara?  
>I guess I could try there...<p>

**Technically if Gaara wasn't such an effing drama queen and he would of have told naruto in the when it first happened none of this would of happened! Gaara you dumbass!**

**And FYI Gaara picked Naruto up from school drove him home then went back to work! Yep…that's how it went! And the whole complicated thing with the note's and gift was the only way we could come up with. So sue us.  
>And last thing! We didnt just randomly say "hey lets make it the one month mark!" it actully is the one month mark and i know this becuase im keeping track. Seriously lol<strong>


	36. Chapter 36 It hurts so much

**Yeah, some depressing stuff happens. and some stuff T_T i know not that descriptive but...Read and find out! Please review! =3**

Naruto  
>My heart was broken. Was I even breathing? No...It couldn't be true! Gaara didn't just say that my gift was unimportant. He didn't just say that he cheated on me. It wasn't true. It just couldn't be!<br>I felt as if I was going to throw up as I ran away, like I always do when something terrible happens. I run away. The taste of blood in my mouth didn't help that little fact of me wanting to puke. Gaara's blood.  
>He cheated on me. And with who? Sasuke! Was it that bastard? I knew it. And what type of cheating? Like kissing or...having sex. Because I wouldn't with him? God my head hurts. I feel as if I'm going to die. As of now I want to rip out my heart and just stop it from beating loud in my ears. I loved him. He said he loved me. He still says he loves me.<br>Where was I running too exactly? Just in a huge circle or in a lake just too just stop the pain that was ripping in my chest. I stopped where I was going and wiped my eyes, sniffing again.  
>My blurred eyes looked around where I was. Well for one I didn't know how to get to Tsunade's from here and or the hospital and I didn't want to be anywhere near Gaara's family. They would ask what's wrong...and Sasuke might be there.<br>My tears rolled down my face more and my head ache pounded more. I looked around once more to notice I didn't know where I was. I was alone, alone in a scary place where it was getting darker out. A neighborhood I might have been in before or not and it didn't look good. I was so confused at this moment that I couldn't figure out anything. Being scared, I crouched my way into an alleyway, not caring anymore. Bringing my knees to my chest, hugging them close for warmth. I cried harder. That was the only thing I could do at this point.  
>5...10...20 seconds minutes or hours I didn't even know how long it was. I felt like shit. The only feeling you can get from a true broken heart. I love him. I love him so much. The only reason why this is so hard. The betrayal.<br>"Naruto?" I jumped at the voice and scooted a bit farther into the alley. I can't trust anyone. They might just hurt me. But the person came closer.  
>"Naruto...it's me Deidara...what happened." Deidara put out a hand but I didn't take it. I just jumped up and hugged him close to me. I needed someone. And I knew him. He petted the top of my head as I cried into his chest.<br>"G-Ga-Gaa-..." I couldn't even say his name. My voice choked up. "D-Dei-Dei it hurts!" I screamed into him.  
>"Shh shhh shhh its okay. Come on." He walked me out of there. I still hooked to him. We were a bit of a walk away from his shop. Which didn't really surprise me that I couldn't find some place close. I was so confused I was still confused.<br>Deidara brought me into his office and he closed the door. Once that click was heard I started to cry harder.

Gaara  
>I called Deidara's house, no one answered. I called his cell; I even called his office number in case he was still there. No one, not a single answer. I called Sai to ask if he knew what was up; Sai said he had no clue.<br>I called Tsunade again, I needed advice, or I was going to go crazy.  
>"What should I do?" I asked, after I gave her the full story. "I don't know what to do, should I look for him? I just know he hates me and doesn't want to see me, but I can't leave him out there alone, he has nowhere to go. Someone will find him he'll get hurt... what do I do?"<br>"Gaara, Gaara sweetie calm down. Come on, I'll come over and help you look for him, and he can stay at my place if he's mad ok?"  
>"Tsunade, I hurt him... I didn't mean to... I just didn't want him to leave. I promised him I'd protect him and that things will go back to normal but I screwed it up. For me for him for us..."<br>"Gaara, can you drive? Come on get in your car, I'll call you when I'm in the area."  
>"Ok"<br>I hung up on her and jumped in the car, switching on my high beams and checking every street for about half an hour. Tsunade called and we covered double distance. My sister called to ask how it was going, but I turned down her offer to help search from him, not wanting my father or Sasuke to try and find him and take advantage of it.  
>I texted Deidara, hoping he'd eventually text me back if he had any news. It got late, do I stop searching? Or do I search until I die? I'd rather do the latter. There is no point for me to live with him mad at me, and I couldn't live with myself if something happened to him. He could be cold and lost, with nowhere to sleep... Naruto... please...<br>I sent a text to his phone. I don't even know if he has it on him.  
>"Naru? Do you have your phone with you? If you get this I'm sorry. But please it wasn't my fault. I wanted to say this face to face, but I was drunk and it was mostly Deidara's fault, not that I'm blaming him because I should have been stronger and I should have been more responsible, but he was on top. Then he used the video from when we were drunk as black mail to continue with a sexual relationship. It was rape for the most part, I should have told you on day one, told Deidara off and maybe I wouldn't have been so moody. The guilt was eating me alive, but if you still care about my opinion, I love you still. If you're alone tell me where you are. I'd buy you a hotel room if you don't want to stay with me or my family, I can understand that, but I don't want you alone on the streets."<p>

Naruto  
>Deidara and I were still standing in the middle of the room. His arms gently around me, petting my head softly. In truth I think if I didn't have someone to cry on I might have gone insane. I don't know what the feeling was other than how my heart just broke into pieces but I also had this slight feeling as if my fox senses were slowly taking over. Not instinct but more of a timid animal afraid of every little thing. I felt on edge for a short bit until I clung to dei-dei.<br>He didn't even know what was wrong yet here he was in his office late at night comforting me.  
>"Naruto...what happened cutie?"<br>"G-Gaa-Ga...He ch-cheated on m-me!" I cried harder. It was even worst saying this out loud. His hand movement stopped for a bit then the rhythm slowly began again.  
>"Awww Naru I'm sorry. I'm sure that he does love you though."<br>"But he d-didn't even care about our anniversary!" I screamed. Tears still leaking out.  
>"Your anniversary?"<br>"One month...from t-today we m-met..." I stuttered.  
>"Did you make any plans?" Deidara kissed the top of my head right in front of my ears, causing me to shiver. That's where Gaara would kiss to calm me down.<br>"N-No..." I whispered. I know I didn't tell Gaara about this day but it was still important and he had no right to say that whatever I do for him is a waste.  
>There was only my sniffling until the phone rang in his office. He didn't answer it.<br>"No one should be calling this late anyway."  
>"It...Just hurts so much dei-dei!" I yelled again. The feeling of a stab in my chest once again prominent.<br>"You know...I can help you forget the pain."  
>I looked at Deidara with hopeful eyes. Could he really stop it from hurting? "R-Really? How!"<br>But before I could breathe another word my air was cut off. Deidara's lips pushing against mine. Me trying to move away from him but his hands firmly holding me there. Causing a few red marks to form on my upper arms.  
>I bit hard on Deidara's lower lip causing blood to form and Deidara pulled away a small smirk on his lips as I covered my mouth with my hands. I stepped back my eyes widened. Did he just do that? After all the shit I just went through he goes and kisses me.<br>"Wow you're a biter...sexy hm" Deidara smirked and stepped closer I stepped back. What was dei-dei doing? What the hell was happening! The very thought alone of me having been locked alone with Deidara in his office late at night did I say ALONE made me wanna jump. And the vibrations that were in my pocket made me jump literally. I forgot I even had the phone in my pocket.  
>I shakily took the phone out of my pocket, not taking my eye off of Deidara once.<br>It took me five seconds to want to cry harder at the name on the screen. Gaara... should I read it? I mean what's worst? This text from Gaara or Deidara's slight rape face.  
>I opened it quickly only seeing a few words before I was pounced on by Deidara. Causing me to groan as I was straddled to the floor and making my phone slide away. No...It was Deidara?<br>"Y-You...and Gaara? You bastard!" I said trying to stop my tears and look tough. But not working.  
>"Yes and all in all you should have heard his screams of pleasure on the first night. Did you know he's into bondage?"<br>"S-Sort of...Get off of me creep!" I struggled again but then my wrists were pinned. Including my worst wrist that was thankfully close enough too healed as there is.  
>Deidara held my wrists with one hand as the other traveled up my shirt causing me to squirm more. Deidara soon got sick of it and again kissed me forcefully. I hate this...I hate my whole life right now. Tears started to roll down my face more.<br>Life really does hate my very existence

Gaara  
>"Gaara... I'm sorry. It's getting late. Go to bed."<br>"No, not when Naruto is still out there." I said stubbornly. We stood outside my house, my aunt and I. it was too late to do anything... with sight, but god I could faintly smell naruto on the street my house was on. "I'll see you in the morning Tsunade. Thanks for helping me look, but I'm going to try a little harder." I began to walk, screw the car, I can't smell shit in that metal contraption, but out here, Naruto was on the tip of my tongue. At one point the smell was stronger, as if he was sitting there for a while, but then it was also muddled with something... Deidara?  
>I bolted, the direction of the smell coming from the shop. The lights were dimmed like normal, but one light was on... and the door was locked. I placed an ear on the door to hear Deidara ask something and Naruto shout, "S-Sort of...Get off of me creep!"<br>I took a step back and kicked the door down; Deidara had his hands drifting to Naruto's crotch, Naruto still fully clothed.  
>"You bastard hands off!" I shouted. Deidara lifted Naruto's shirt, sucking on a nipple. Naruto let out a wine at the unfamiliar contact with his unsoiled bud.<br>I took a step closer, Deidara watching me out of the corner of his eye, biting down hard on Naruto's nipple. The blond whined in pain. I stopped realizing the closer I got, the more pain Naruto will be put in.  
>"Deidara..." I said fumbling for the words to call of my uke's torture. I saw bruises forming on Naruto's arms and he looked broken and god did I want to kill something. But not with dei-dei having Naruto so close, he would torture Naruto and I wouldn't want him in the cross fire. "Please, not Naruto. Take me instead. I'll do whatever you want, he's just a virgin, and you'd need to go easy on him."<br>"Gaara, no-"  
>"Quiet you!" Deidara squeezed his crotch through his pants a bit hard Naruto whimpered turning his head to the side. "Alright Gaara, strip and put your hands in those hand cuffs for me. Then I'll let Naruto go and have fun with you."<br>I gulped as I did what I was told.

Naruto  
>Gaara...no. what was worst? Having my virginity taken or having to see my Gaara strip as to get ready for Deidara to have sex with him. I couldn't look I couldn't even think. I felt dead as Deidara continued to touch me while Gaara had done what he was told. I couldn't look at Gaara. I could barely make a sound except for the painful gasps I would make when Deidara would do something to make me feel pain. Mostly because Gaara wasn't going fast enough.<br>"Deidara...get off him NOW." Gaara growled in his pissed tone causing me to shiver.  
>"Are you ready for me Gaara?"<br>Gaara grunted and clanked the cuffs making Deidara smirk. And get off of me.  
>"Let him go...now."<br>"Sorry Gaara but if I let him go now he will just go get help."  
>"So what then!"<br>Deidara smirked at me and I shivered, scooting closer to the corner of the room hugging my knees and shivering. The door was locked so even if I ended up getting to the door Deidara would grab me before I would be able to get out of it.  
>"Now naruto...Be a good boy and let me tie you up. Maybe the site of you bounded will turn Gaara on as well, hm." He grinned and I shivered. I didn't move as he tied my hands behind my back. I didn't even look at him until he pulled my chin to look at him in the eye, tears soaking my face.<br>"Come on cutie don't give me that look. Now...you're going to watch this. Think about it as an upfront class." He whispered in my ear but Gaara must have heard it.  
>"Don't make him watch Deidara!"<br>"If he watches I will finish this faster."  
>"But it would break him! It would break me!"<br>"Shhhh Gaara." Deidara shushed. And out of my control I was forced to look at Gaara's nude body. My expression blank. I didn't know what to think anymore. I love him...I know that. And I don't want to see this. But anything to make it go shorter. All I wanted to do right now was to hug my Gaara. I was still mad...pissed actually. But in all...this was the worst thing that could happen to me. Seeing him...being taken. All I could feel were my tears sliding down my face.

Gaara  
>"Deidara... ow... ah... stop it hurts..." I whispered trying to not let naruto hear I was in pain.<br>"Shut up."  
>"You really need a boyfriend..."<br>"Shut up."  
>"Ow, dammit... don't you have lube?"<br>"Sorry out."  
>"Deidara, go slower then..."<br>"one more and I'm gonna gag you."  
>"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO RAN OUT OF LUBE!" I shouted. I peeked at naruto, but Deidara shoved my chest to the ground, my ass sticking up in the air for better angle, I moaned. God why me? I looked at Naruto one eye closed in pleasure and pain as I tried to hold in my noises. Just because my body craved it does not mean I enjoy this in the least. I tried to make the most apologetic face I could muster to Naruto.<br>He kept shutting his eyes or looking away, but his attention drawn back to me with each sound of pain as he checked to see if I was ok. Deidara shoved a gag in my mouth. I thought he was bluffing... the bastard. My cries of pain became more sensitive as I lost my voice. God was this kinky, but in no way was seeing Naruto like that a turn on. I believed in bondage, but I would never tie naruto up against his will. I squinted my eyes when Deidara finally released, he untied Naruto first, smart boy. And kept naruto close to him knowing I'd be less violent with Naruto nearly in the way. He untied me, and then un-gagged me, shoving the both of us out his door.  
>"Asshole!" I shouted through the door streaming profanity after profanity.<br>"How far are we from home?" Naruto asked small and keeping some distance away from me.  
>"Too far, and it's late. Let's go to a hotel." Naruto sniffled and turned away from me. "I can get us separate hotel rooms?" I asked trying to cheer him up. Whatever he wanted at this point he could have.<br>"n-no, I want to be with you. I'll probably have night mares..." he began to sob near the end of the sentence, his voice cracking.  
>"Did he hurt you? Are you ok?"<br>"Yeah I'm fine... my chest is sore..." he subconsciously rubbed a nipple, "and my arms hurt... what about you? That sounded... painful..."  
>"It's not always that bad. Deidara was just being a douche because he wanted fresh material. I'm fine, just mentally drained it's been a hard week." I said hoping that was even an excuse.<br>"It's ok. I guess I understand." my blond Kitsune told me as we left for the hotel. "I'm sorry I didn't listen."  
>"No, it's not ok. And don't be sorry for anything. I should have told you after school the day I woke up and Deidara told me about our drunken antics. Come on here's a hotel for the night."<p>

Naruto  
>He's acting like everything's normal! I know I want to be with him. I love him. But he's acting as if nothing just happened. I just almost got raped...and I was hurting a bit, but Gaara DID get raped. Or that's what I think it is... How come he didn't just tell me on the first day what had happened? It's as if he was trying to hide it. These thoughts made me want to cry again. But I didn't.<br>I walked with Gaara to the hotel. Me being just a few steps away from him to show him that I'm still slightly mad at him but I still want to be close. I think he got the picture by him not grabbing hold of my hand as we walked.  
>Even as we walked I could tell Gaara was trying to suppress some pain. Like he was doing in that room. But I still heard everything. Even if I felt as nothing in that room, I could still see and hear as normal.<br>"Please...please don't hide things from me..." I whispered. Tears threatening my eyes again.  
>"Naru, I swear ill do everything, everything to make you forgive me. For you to continue on having faith in me. I love you with all of my heart. Be mad at me, even better; hurt me to make you feel better. I won't hide anything from you ever again! I swear! Just please believe in me." Gaara pleaded and then I was positive that he wasn't alright...just pulling up a front to try to make ME feel better.<br>I nodded my head, not really sure on what to say at the moment.  
>We walked into the hotel lobby, at first people gave me dirty looks but I just ignored them as we walked up to the front desk.<br>"One room for one night." Gaara spoke to the lady at the front desk.  
>"Name?"<br>"Sabaku Gaara." He whispered and her eyes widened for a bit. Demons weren't known nor were who were nobles. But since he was rich almost everyone must have known Gaara.  
>He spoke some more making sure everything was okay. As if we could get room service or what size room. But again I was only paying half attention and in truth I don't really think I'll be able to eat anything...I'm not hungry.<p>

**I know its short but that's because I wanted to finish it here…yay hotel room!**


	37. Chapter 37 Hotel

**Okay this one does have more stuff happening! Slight smut!**

Gaara  
>The only hotel open, fuck me really, was the honeymoon suite. Rotating and vibrating bed, heart shaped mirrors, red and pink curtains. The whole nine yards.<br>Naruto's eyes opened as he took in the room. "G-Gaara... why?"  
>"Only room not rented out. Sorry."<br>"No need to apologize..." Naruto blushed and look away.  
>"This is only awkward if you feel that way." I assured him. It's just an ordinary room, only pimped out and shades of red.<br>Naruto opened a closet to see plenty of lube and even some condoms for those who didn't want a kid just yet. I blushed and hid my face; Naruto didn't recognize the bottle so he picked it up and read it out loud. "Personal lubricant, grape scented for most intimate affect... strawberry, pineapple, and chocolate? Hm... Directions... apply to intimate areas and... Woh... lubricant? This is LUBE?" he asked stressing the word. "Isn't that the stuff you use for...?" I nodded. "The stuff that Deidara ran out of?" he asked to make sure he got it right. I nodded again.  
>"It's strawberry scented, I bet that would turn you on... I mean... never mind, it's too early after a fight to do anything yet, you still don't forgive me yet... I shouldn't even be thinking..." I trailed off, shaking my head to get the thoughts away. Damn Deidara did know my one major kink, and seeing naruto tied up was glued to the back of my eye lids. God was I curious to see that scene minus the clothes...<br>"Gaara, I really don't mind. I mean... you have been through a lot." he looked away embarrassed at what he was offering.  
>"No Naru, really you don't want to be offering what I am thinking. Not yet, and maybe not ever if I can help it. I hate being on the short end of the stick, and I would never put you in that position." I said.<br>"For the record, I have no idea what you're talking about, but please explain, you promised you wouldn't hide anything from me either." Naruto said, he had an _'I'm serious'_ look on his face. This is it, now or never. Introduce naruto to my bondage kink, or lie to his face and lose his trust forever?  
>"Ok, you know how Deidara...did it with me today?" I said, trying to make this in one shot so I didn't have to repeat it differently.<br>"Yeah..." he looked away sad that I would bring it up.  
>"I like it like only... I like to be in Deidara's position. I don't want to do that to you because the people who did that to me weren't... nice. As you can see by tonight. I don't to turn into that. I don't want to be like that in your eyes..." I said, his tears burning into my skin.<br>"I trust you." Naruto said a bit shakily, "Trust you wouldn't hurt me, not like Deidara did."  
>"Naruto, you don't know what you're talking about, I mean, once your trapped you start to have second thoughts." I warned him. He grabbed the strawberry lube and walked over to me, sitting close to me on the bed.<br>"Gaara... I know this sounds stupid, and I really have no clue about what I'm saying, but based on what little I know about relationships do me this favor... I want to be connected. I want you to claim me, I want to be sure I have someone who claimed me, who loves me enough to call me his own. Please Gaara... I want you. No more confusion, no more... like what went on the past few days. Just you and me... I'll do it however you want it, I'm yours. Believe it!" he said sternly.  
>I had no clue on what to say, so I kissed him, our passionate kiss grew deeper, I started to cry into it though, happy tears. It was new for me. "Are you sure?"<br>"Yes." I hopped off the bed, unsure what to use, but then I saw the rope used to tie the curtains back. I grabbed that, and pushed Naruto's hands over his head, tying it around one wrist, around the pole of the bed, and then back around the other wrist. "We'll start with something simple, there were other positions but they can be less comfortable." I said, kissing down his neck and lifting his shirt up and over his head, letting it hand loose around his arms but at the same time keeping them shielded from the cold. "Is it too tight?" I asked.  
>"n-no, it's fine..." he said a bit scared, realizing he just placed himself at my complete and utter control leaving him vulnerable to my any desire. He tugged a bit at the bound hands, testing it and getting a feel for it.<br>"Ok. Can I blind fold you? I won't gag you, not this time at least, I want to make sure your comfortable with everything I'm doing and I can't do that if you're gagged." I explained.  
>He nodded saying I can blind fold him. I kissed down to his chest, and then I slid my shirt off, tying it snug but not tight over his eyes.<br>"N-nn." he whimpered a bit at the darkness, still feeling me straddling his hips.  
>"Relax, I'm right here..." I cooed, touching his chest with my hands so he knew where everything was.<br>He jumped at my touch, but then relaxed and concentrated on breathing. "I'm ok." he said letting out a heavy breath. I know for a fact you are more sensitive with your eyes rendered useless.  
>I took a pink bud into my mouth, he gasped not expecting that. I gently rolled the other one with my fingers, using my tongue deviously to flick at the erect nipple and bite down gently. He whimpered but I had already let go. I trailed my mouth to his belly button, distracting him there with my tongue as one hand trailed to his groin. I touched him there, rubbing his erect member through the restricting jeans he wore.<br>"Oh, Gaara, Gaara stop... stop stop stop..." he said pulling away blindly and pulling his legs to his chest, I moved off of him so he can shield himself. "I'm sorry, it's too much, get it off..."

Naruto  
>What was I thinking! I wasn't ready for this. Somewhere I knew it was true but...I wanted Gaara. Needed him. He was my everything and even if we did fight...because of what had happened, I know I can't live without him. Seeing him with Deidara brought me back to reality. On how hard it is for me to see Gaara with someone else. I love him. I want him. If that means that I want to give into Gaara's desires for us to actually have...sex I would. But that doesn't mean I'm ready. That's two different things. I'm scared. I did feel trapped. I love him but I'm still not ready.<br>"I'm sorry. I'm really really sorry." I sobbed out and Gaara hurried to take my blind fold off. Kissing my tears that I was crying away. I didn't know I was even crying in the first place.  
>"No need to be sorry Naru. It's my fault."<br>I shook my head in protest. But I didn't say anything else, trying to move my arms but only to realize that they were still bound. Even though I knew where I was and I could plainly see Gaara's chest hovering over my face as he untied my arms, I still was beginning to freak out a bit.  
>"It's okay Naru...you're almost..." He trailed off his words as he finished untying me, letting me be able to move somewhat but the shirt still constricting my movement. So instead of pulling it back on I just threw it off. Finally being completely free I hugged Gaara around his waist, my face in his chest because of the position we were in.<br>"I'm sorry. I...I'm not ready. I couldn't b-be in that position for to l-long. I'm sorry" I whispered. I just know that I'm a disappointment to him. He wanted this.  
>"No naruto don't be sorry." He scooted back a bit so that he could kiss me lightly. "After all that happened I understand."<br>"But that's not it!" I yelled and then blushed, "I-I do want to. I'm just...n-not ready. A-And I just freaked out a bit that's all." I whispered  
>"I understand no need to think it's your fault." Gaara sighed and kissed my cheek again, "You know I love you. It doesn't matter what we do to show that. I will always love you. Everything that happened the past few days I will never forget. I won't make the same mistakes again. I promise you that." I nodded my head in response to my heart beginning to heal with every word Gaara said.<br>Normally it wouldn't be so fast to heal but with Gaara I can't help but love him.  
>"I love you too..." I whispered, my tail slowly covering my lower waste as I blushed at the feeling still there. But the thing that really caught my attention was the thing on Gaara's wrist. It was the gift I made him...<p>

Gaara  
>"You're wearing my bracelet I made you?" he asked me. Looking confused. He checked his pockets. "How did you get it?"<br>"Well Cinderella, you dropped it at the stroke of midnight when you made your escape. Prince charming, since upset, so took the slipper for himself."  
>"Shut up. Why are you wearing it?"<br>"the moment I realized what day it was, because you dropped the card with it, I felt sick. Even if it wasn't our one month, I had no right to tell you something from you was not important, because really it is. I was just upset about the whole thing with Deidara and I just felt like you were rubbing it in my face how much I didn't deserve you." I said. "But I love it. And I won't ever take it off... accept at showers." I assured him.  
>"I'm glad you're wearing it."<br>"I was hoping so, and that you wouldn't have been mad at me for it."  
>"Why would I be mad?"<br>"Well, I consider this like a ring. If you give your partner a ring, or jewelry of any value, and you break up, if It wasn't like a birthday or Christmas gift, you normally give it back. Some keep it, but I always find that rude."  
>"Oh... you consider it THAT important though?" Naruto asked, blushing a bit as he calmed down forgetting about the bondage.<br>"I'd consider everything from you important. Now, I noticed you still have a problem." I pointed out. "Want some help?"  
>"I... uh... um... sure." he said blushing and looking away. It was easy to get in a comfy position. I pulled off his pants and lowered my head. "N~ Gaara... not your mouth... ah..." I glanced up to see he had one eye closed and was really tense.<br>"Is this ok?" I asked pulling away for a moment.  
>"I-I guess..." he said.<br>"Relax, you can tell me to stop at anytime." I said and continued what I was doing.

Naruto  
>But I didn't tell him to stop. I couldn't. I was in way to much pleasure to even think of telling him to stop what he was doing. Oh god I didn't want him to stop every little thing he would do. Not to mention his comforting words when I would tense up at some movements. It didn't even scare me how much experience Gaara must have with something like this. I just didn't want him to stop.<br>"Uh...ah G-Gaara." groaned but I tried to hold in any noises. I just didn't want him to stop. He held down my hips so I wouldn't thrust up, like my instincts were telling me to do.  
>"G-Gaara...I-I'm...uh"<br>"Just let it out." I could feel Gaara's smirk as he mumbled the words causing me to shiver.  
>"But...y-your and...Uh GAARA!" I screamed and let it out. My cheeks being red. Probably bright red considering my body heat. He kept his mouth on it at that moment causing me to blush more. Why did he do that?<br>"W-Why...did you sw-swallow?" I blushed as I knew I was really tired out more now. How late was it? And...Now I'm hungry again.  
>"Hm?" Gaara lightly smiled, "Because I couldn't resist. You tasted good." He laughed as he kissed my cheek, probably for the right reasons.<br>"But...I don't know how...that could taste good." I blushed.  
>"Well it's simple. You're sweet like strawberries, so that's how to me you taste. Plus I love you." He kissed my cheek again.<br>I looked at Gaara. Looking at how he looked better how he seemed better. He wasn't as pale in actually he had a light blush on his cheeks as well.  
>"Gaara?"<br>"Hmm?" He replied back.  
>"Are you hard?" I whispered. But in truth I didn't really have to ask. I mean what had happened just before Gaara gave me…um…head, he had to be hard. Plus I could see his pants. I blushed at the thought of giving him a hand job like before. I blushed at the thought. I know I can do that. I just hope he wouldn't be disappointed that I didn't want to give him head like just did for me… for now that is.<br>"Naru, you don't have to."  
>"...actually I kind of want to do the thing I did for you before...if you don't mind." I blushed.<br>"Why would I mind?"  
>"Because...it's not anything new."<br>"I don't really suspect you to have a new trick up yourselves every time. Actually I feel sort of honored that I get to be the first to do these things with you." He smiled at me and I grinned back. My hands starting to un button his jeans.

Gaara  
>Naruto had on the cutest blush when he did stuff like this. I actually had a pretty stressful day, so instead of giving him encouragement like last time, I just melted into the bed and let him do his own thing. Moaning out a bit when I felt like it and otherwise just relaxing into his touch. I felt the familiar clenching in my hips and knew I wouldn't last much longer, but then again Naruto was going one pace.<br>"N~Naruto..." I moaned out his name. "F-faster... please..." I said, unable to take it. Normally I could go longer, having been forced to wait longer multiple times in my life, but not tonight. Tonight I was tired and exhausted and already had to sit through Deidara, but now all I have to think about is Naruto... Naruto... Naruto... "NARUTO!" I said loudly as I released. Naruto went to go wash his hands; I just zipped up my pants and pulled them off, not wanting to sleep in jeans. Fuck it, I was hot right now, I took off my shirt and slept in my boxers. Naruto came back in, still shirtless, he saw my pants on the floor and copied me, lying in the hotel bed with me wearing only boxers, and we fell asleep embraced in each other's arms.  
>I opened my eyes; searching for a clock... shit... it's almost 10! I looked over at the sleeping Blond next to me, his ears relaxed against his skull and the tip of his tail peeking out from under the blankets as it hung off the bed. I let naruto sleep in until he woke up; he stretched and yawned, and snuggled into me, before cracking an eye open at the impossible brightness in the room. The curtains blocked most of it because the ties weren't on.<br>"Good morning babe. Are you hungry?"  
>"Yeah." Naruto yawned and stretched as he sat up, smiling with a light blush in my direction as he realized we were both half naked<p>

Naruto  
>"I'll go call some room service for us then." He smiled at me, I think that just made me blush more, "What would you want?"<br>"I don't know what they have..." I answered truthfully. In fact I didn't know even know what type of food hotels served, me never being in one.  
>"Well...I'll look for a menu okay?" He grinned and I nodded as Gaara began to look through a few of the drawers that were next to the bed. A slight blush appearing on his face and just that made me not want to exactly know what was in them.<br>Gaara saying a quick "Aha!" Made me know he had found it. He handed it to me.  
>"Um... Gaara what time is it?" I asked.<br>"It's...almost 10:30. Why?"  
>"One...I wanted to know whether to get breakfast or lunch but two...I'm missing school." I answered. I know I didn't like school but I still needed to go.<br>"Oh, you're not going to school today. Too late to go anyway. But you had a stressful day yesterday, this whole week actually. And its Friday, no one does anything on Fridays." Gaara smirked.  
>"I guess..."<br>I looked through the menu at all the breakfast foods and chose something simple by just getting some scrambled eggs bacon and some toast with strawberry jam. I didn't want to get too much. Worrying that it was Gaara's money. But the red head on the other seemed to have doubled my servings. Like he said yesterday he hadn't really been eating...  
>After Gaara ordered he kissed me quickly before standing up and putting on his jeans. Buttoning them up and putting his hand in his pocket, taking out his phone.<br>"Crap..." He whispered.  
>"What?"<br>"I forgot about Tsunade..."  
>"Whats wrong? What happened to her? Is she hurt?"<br>"No...Worst."  
>"What's worst."?<br>"I forgot to tell her I found you...and now she's worried like a mother and probably still looking for you and me. She called 20 times all ready...no joke."  
>"What do you mean?"<br>Gaara sighed, "When you left...I freaked out. I called everyone asking if they saw you. Tsunade sounded the most worried though and she helped me search for you... but she had to go home because it was late. You should call her, beautiful." I blushed at the name but I still nodded my head.  
>He gave me his phone and I pushed Tsunade's number in calling her.<br>"Gaara! Where have you been! You weren't at your house when I went there this morning and you weren't picking up your phone. I thought you went off and died somewhere in the gutter!" I had to take the phone away from my ear and I know Gaara could hear her because he lightly laughed.  
>"Well! What you got to say about it! Did you find naruto? Are you hurt? Where are you? What-"<br>"Uh...Tsunade?" I broke her off.  
>"Naruto? Is that you."?<br>"Yeah."  
>"Are you okay sweetie? Where are you."?<br>"Uh...Gaara and I are at a hotel. It was too late last night to go home."  
>"Oh thank god. Are you okay?" She re asked. The question and I grinned slightly, pulling my knees up to my chest, twirling with my hair subconsciously. Seriously at the moment I didn't think that I was acting like a girl. "Yeah I'm okay...were okay. I was hurt. Really hurt. But I understand now. I love him and I can't stop loving him. Plus after last night I cannot just not love him." a light blush appeared on my cheeks.<br>"Did...you two have sex?" I could sense the smirk.  
>"No!" I screamed causing Gaara to turn around and look at me suspiciously. I blushed, "I mean...no...We didn't do that."<br>"Okay, but I want details later." Wow this was really like a teenage girl conversation.  
>"I'm sorry...but Tsunade this is getting kind of awkward."<br>"Sorry bought that but it's just because I care for you as a son naruto. Okay?"  
>"Uh hmm."<br>"Anything else."  
>"Oh...when can we get a checkup? I mean Gaara's stitches and my wrist feels healed by what I've been through..."<br>"Does that have to do with last night naruto?"  
>"Um...good bye Tsunade, unless you want to talk to Gaara." Gaara looked at me and shook his head. I giggled.<br>"No I'm okay. Tell him hello and bye."  
>"Okay I will...bye."<br>I hung up and got out of bed, hugging Gaara from behind.  
>"I love you."<br>"I love you too." He smiled at me before I began getting dressed in the clothes from last night. Only to realize that I didn't have my phone.  
>Fuck.<p>

Gaara  
>"Something wrong?" I asked as naruto patted his pockets franticly.<br>"I-I left my phone with Deidara... right after you texted me he pounced on me and... I must have just dropped it."  
>"So that means we have to go back and get it." I said, looking away in a pout.<br>"I'm not so keen on the idea either." Naruto said.  
>"Well you're not going in; he has nothing over me when you're out of harm's way."<br>"No, I don't want to be the weak damsel in distress. As much as I don't want to see him. I won't leave your side." Naruto had a stubborn air to him. One I didn't see before, but it just fit him. I could imagine him being stubborn. I thought it was sweet and cute so I gave in.  
>We ate first, I chowed down every last bit, Naruto eating his fill as well. Then I swiped the card, not bothering to look at the numbers, and we were on my way.<br>We walked back to Deidara's place, hand in hand, his grip getting tighter once the shop was in sight. I held him reassuringly. Nothing was going to happen. Seeing as how the door was locked but I could see Deidara inside I knocked, he answered, surprised to see us.  
>"Why are you here? don't you like... hate me?" he said, looking sad.<br>"Naruto left his phone here." I spoke coldly.  
>"Oh? An irresponsible uke? I'd teach him a lesson if I were-"<br>"Hard to remember much when you're about to get raped." I snarled.  
>"Easy, I'm sorry about that. It's just been forever..."<br>"Give us back his phone. Before I tear your limbs off..."  
>"Gaara... please you have to understand... I... I'm jealous of you and Naruto ok? I've never had something like that..."<br>"Deidara, you're the one who needs to get put back into place. Someone needs to teach you a lesson..." I thought for a moment on that. Someone to teach Deidara a lesson? Hm... "Did you say, you wanted something like what Naruto and I have?" I said.  
>"I didn't say it but I was hinting yes...why? hn?" he asked.<br>"I think I might know someone you'd be interested in..." I said thinking of who I knew who could really ship this pervert into shape.  
>"Who? And how can he help me?" Deidara asked suspicious.<br>"He uh... makes puppets for a living... sex puppets, for those who don't get action and who don't want prostitutes. He's a master at relationships, but he's never found someone who can balance him out. He believes in ying and yang and all that, so he likes people to be... the opposite of him." I said. Although this was true, I left out a bit. He was a demon, and worst of all, because of this extra strength, Sasori was ALWAYS seme.  
>"Really? Does this mean I'd lose you as a worker? I mean, we really need the help. And Sai seems normally so emo... no devoid of emotion. He shows something different when you're around; just having a friend makes him happy. Nothing cheers him up; he's been a zombie since his brother died. I'd hate to see him turn back into that."<br>"I don't know..." I really need the job, its convenient, close to home; easy going... can I even find another job? And the vacation is amazing...  
>"I'll give you a raise..." Deidara sang.<br>"Fine, but anything sexual from your mouth, and I'll be sure to shut it for you permanently before I leave. That goes with the rest of your body!"

Naruto  
>I silently stayed still as I gripped Gaara's hand tighter. Who was Gaara talking about? Was there really someone for Deidara? Why would Gaara put anyone with this man at all in the first place! He doesn't deserve it. But...by the way he talked about the other male he seemed... unique. Sex puppets? Was he serious? For one how does Gaara know this person? It makes me just a little curious but also a little scared about the people Gaara knows. Is it a demon?<br>And was he really going to work back there? It sort of makes me not want to think about it. Gaara would kill Deidara without a second chance if he laid a finger on him, I could tell by his voice, but that didn't mean I could trust him. It normally takes a lot to win my trust back. Plus he almost raped me.  
>I gently tugged on Gaara's arm and he looked at me. His glare turning into a soft smile.<br>"Yes Naru?"  
>"Are you sure?"<br>Gaara thought for a minute then nodded his head.  
>"For one I need this job and two...I'll tell you about Sasori later okay?" He kissed my forehead and I smiled knowing that he would keep his promise.<br>Deidara coughed and I turned to glare at him, "Are you going to get your phone or not?"  
>"Don't push me Deidara." Gaara growled.<br>We hurried up past Deidara and went to go find my phone. I had to shake my head out of the memories that flooded back into me. But Gaara finally found it and we began to leave when Gaara stopped and I looked at him.  
>"Were gonna need a few days off. One to contact that one guy about you two because we need to go to the hospital for a checkup and three because we deserve it. With pay and these aren't any of my vacation days got it!" He growled and before Deidara could protest we left<p>

Gaara  
>"You can be really scary... not just in actions but in words." Naruto commented from my side.<br>"You are just shaken up from being near Deidara again, and I would never talk to you like that, even if you deserve it." I smiled and nudged him.  
>"So... about that guy?" Naruto must have been nervous I could tell from his voice.<br>I started laughing. "Oh yeah, him. I almost forgot! Ha ha, really Deidara is in for a treat. I'm such a good liar, but I mean Deidara suspected NOTHING! Yes Sasori makes sex puppets, but more importantly, he is a demon who loves rough sex and owes me a favor. Deidara will learn his place." I pulled out my phone and dialed a number I nearly forgot I had...  
>"Yo Sas... whats up?"<br>"Holy shit... Gaara?"  
>"Dude you sound so much younger. What the fuck man?"<br>"You sound almost giddy; I forgot you had my number. I'm in school right now. Hiding from the demon council. You know, after Itachi led all of us on a fucking killing spree."  
>"I know very well. I promised not to rat you out, and I didn't, so I'm calling so you can repay me the favor of not ratting you out. And in keeping a low profile I bet you haven't had any good sex lately huh?"<br>"Absolutely. You got that right."  
>"Good, I got you someone, I want you to teach him a lesson and be a good seme for me."<br>"My pleasure. I get sex and repay my favor to ya. Two in one."  
>"Great, I'll give you the directions to his place via text, tell him I sent you. Ok?"<br>"Kay"  
>"bye."<br>"What was all that about?" Naruto asked me. Confused at half the conversation.  
>"You'll meet him eventually. He's scarier than me, but he's just a big knuckle head and is a real softie. Once Deidara is in place he'll sweeten up and show Deidara the good side to bondage love for those on the bottom."<p>

**Hehe...we psyched you out didnt we? You thought they were actully gonna have ex! Get real! that doesnt happen for a loooong time and i would know since we already wrote that part! the question iss when exacly! Anyhow, dont get mad at naruto for getting over it real fast. One, he i a boy, two, he really does love gaara. Anyhow, thats all!**

**Review! Please!**


	38. Chapter 38 Bath time!

**AN-SOOOOOO SORRY THIS IS SOOOO LATE! Editing is just such a bitch with having to do schoolwork and such. And have you ever had your computer freeze like 40 times and all your work you had been working on got deleted? No? Well it happened to me A LOT! It pissed me off. Anyhow, IM SORRY! From now on i will hopefully be editing faster. IM SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE! PLEASE**

**Reveiw ^^  
><strong>  
>Naruto<br>"Okay...is it bad that I kind of want Deidara to get hurt..." I whispered. I knew it was a bad thought but I couldn't stop it from coming into my head. Does that mean I was a bad person?  
>"No, Naru. He hurt you so of course you would have those feelings." He lightly pecked the top of my head, "Being a demon I always have those thoughts. Does that mean I'm a bad person?"<br>I shook my head in protest and he chuckled.  
>"Hey Gaara...what are we doing today?"<br>"Well, since I have the next few days off, I decided the first thing we should do is go to Tsunade to take off your cast. it seems healed enough." he grinned and I blushed, knowing the hidden meaning behind his words.  
>"Okay. Plus if I don't tell Tsunade she's going to keep this over my head for a long time." I whispered thinking of the conversation earlier.<br>"Keep what over your head?"  
>"Uh...n-nothing." I stuttered and he just shrugged at it.<br>"But first we should go home and change. Then we can take my car to the hospital kay?" I just nodded and followed after him.  
>We walked a bit his hand still in mine. But I could tell that I was holding him back because I walked slower. But then...he stopped walking.<br>"Gaara? Why you stop."  
>"Because I had an idea. And since your adorable this would look completely normal." Gaara smirked as he turned to face me.<br>"Get on my back okay?"  
>"What?"<br>"Get. On. My. Back." He smiled and crouched down.  
>"Why?"<br>"Because I wanna give my uke a piggy back ride. Can't I do that?" He gave me puppy dog eyes and I sighed. This seemed a bit childish but I complied by getting on his back. Geez this was the tallest I have ever been. Gaara smirked as I hooked y arms around his neck in fear f falling. My tail sometimes hitting his leg as he walked. His hands sometimes lifting my butt, which I will admit caused me to blush.  
>But after walking back to our apartment, and dodging all the awkward stairs of the people naruto let me go.<br>We quickly got dressed in new pairs of clothes, Gaara often stopping me for a kiss, and we were on our way to the hospital. We walked in and we didn't even have to tell the receptionist on why we were there. By now they knew us.  
>"Gaara, Naruto!" Tsunade came into the room and took me into a hug, not even hugging Gaara. But by the look of his face he was either happy she decided not to, or jealous that she was hugging me and he wanted to hug me.<br>"I was worried sick!...so...what happened between you two?" She whispered in my ear causing me to blush deeply.  
>"N-Nothing knew o-okay?"<br>"By your stuttering I wasn't nothing."She smirked as she walked us to her office.

Gaara  
>"What was nothing?" I asked.<br>"Nothing." Naruto said blushing, and pushing a swooning Tsunade off of him.  
>"Nothing my..."<br>"Gaara... we. Are. in. a .hospital." she said growling.  
>"My potato plant." I said.<br>Naruto giggled at my substitution because it made no sense. Tsunade and Naruto whispered in the corner while I picked at the stitching in my head. It was healed, like I said demon thing. So Tsunade pulled out Naruto's wrist and bent it, and had him open and shut his fingers, and she pushed his pressure points and asked if it hurt and how bad on a scale of 1 - 10. then she took an x-ray to be sure, and she let him go, giving him a brace to use at night so he doesn't injure it while he sleeps, but she said he knows enough not to strain it during the day.  
>"It's not crucial to wear the brace to bed, it's just in case you want to, any more damage to that wrist though and you will have some serious arthritis in 40 years." she explained to him as she moved to look at my stitches. "Oh stop picking at them. God, how old are you 5?" she asked me swatting my hand away. I winced, having a head ache from her annoying nagging and from me previously picking at my stitching.<br>"Sorry." I added, not in the mood for my normal aunt nephew banters.  
>"Are you ok?" she asked me.<br>"Long week." I promised her. "I'm going to go home and relax..." I said.  
>"That's a good idea, if it wasn't free id prescribe you rest, but since I need to make money I have to prescribe you something expensive..." she smiled. I laughed at that. Doctors, what the hell can you do about them?<br>She sent us both out quite happy, and we made our back to our apartment, we made it home, and I just wanted to throw myself face down on my bed and never wake up. But when I opened the door, I felt exited for some reason.  
>"Naru, sweetie. I'm going to take a shower. Wanna join?"<br>"W-why?" he stuttered.  
>"Saves us on the water bill. And it can be fun." I winked, leaning in to kiss him on the cheek. I pulled off my shirt and put my thumbs on the rim of my pants, pulling downward teasingly like in a model picture for jeans. Taunting and teasing him. "Please?" I asked.<br>"Uh... sure..."  
>"Great, meet me inside, don't keep me waiting." I cooed, shutting the door without locking it, striping and heading behind the curtains, to turn the nozzle on, but then I decided it would easier, more relaxing and more<p>

Naruto  
>I was blushing like crazy. He wanted to take a shower? But...we would be...naked...close. And it's just so embarrassing! And he said it could be fun? I really don't need to ask to know what his type of fun is. It made my body feel hot.<br>I made my way into the bed room first to grab a towel. I stripped and looked down at myself. I haven't done that in a long time. And for some reason I had the thought on how come Gaara would like me? I'm scrawny and small. I only look a bit like a female because I have barley any muscle. Plus I'm covered with scars. Really? This is why I have self conscious issues. I sighed and stopped looking at myself. I wrapped the towel around my waste and slowly made my way to the bathroom. First knocking because let's face it, this was almost as awkward as it could be plus I didn't hear the shower going.  
>"You don't have to knock silly, it's your house and I'm the one waiting love." I sighed and brought in a large breath as I slowly opened the door. Then I knew why the shower wasn't going.<br>Gaara smiled at me as he gestured with his hand for me to go over to him. His body relaxing in the tub water. I gulped, trying not to think about how Gaara's wet and naked, but completely failing. I mean come on! He was right there in my eye site!  
>"W-Why isn't it a s-shower?" I said trying to divert my gaze at the mirror on the wall. Gaara chuckled.<br>"Don't you think baths are relaxing? But sorry I didn't have bubbles."  
>"N-No its okay." I stuttered.<br>"Are you coming?" He used his voice to try and allure me over to the tub. And it worked. I stepped slowly to the tub, trying to avoid Gaara's stares. But when I began to step into it Gaara stopped me.  
>"You gotta take of your towel Naru." He chuckled and I blushed. Quickly pulling the towel away I threw it next to the tub, at the same time I slipped myself into the tub. So my back was on the opposite tile wall as Gaara was. I blushed as I could feel Gaara's roaming eyes that soon turned into a pout.<br>"You're so far. You not like me?" He said in a teasing voice and I shook my head and rolled my eyes.  
>"N-No, and you know that. I love you."<br>"Then why are you so far away?" He smirked.  
>"Because...how else can I sit." which this thought was true. If he was naked and I was naked there was only a select few of ways that I would be able to sit without actually sitting on his dick. I mean come on! Were in warm water and a tub that can barley fit two people even if it is slightly big.<br>"Well...you can sit in-between my legs you know." It wasn't really a suggestion but inkling on what he had in mind for me to do in the first place. Blushing and sighing I swayed a bit in the tub so that I fit in-between Gaara's leg. Feeling his crotch on my lower back and my tail floating on the top of the water. Gaara out his arms around my waste as he began kissing and nipping my neck, I groaned slightly as his hands moved to grab something. At first I jumped at the movement but then I noticed that he wasn't grabbing any part of me but for the washcloth and soap that was nearby.  
>The red head began to wipe the now soap covered washcloth against my chest. Causing me to groan a bit. But I tried to keep in any noises as I tried to regain my voice.<br>"G-Gaara...what a-are you doing?" I stuttered.  
>"Well we do have to wash up don't we Naru?" He snickered. He was so not trying to just wash up.<p>

Gaara  
>"G-Gaara..." he said in a pleading voice. It didn't sound like he opposed anything, so I just kept on doing what I was doing. I rubbed more vigorously as sensitive areas, like his nipples, and I kissed the back of his neck, gently sucking.<br>"Is it ok if I leave a mark?" I asked pulling away while the skin was only turning a light pinkish color. "No one will see it but you and me." unless he wore a tank top, and in this weather? It was so unlikely.  
>"I-I guess." he said, sounding nervous as I continued sucking on the spot again, my hands not once stopping their rubbing at his gentle skin. After I left a nice bruise looking hickey, and I had cleaned every inch of his body I could reach, I pulled out some shampoo and began to scrub at his hair, giving him a nice scalp massage as I worked in cleaning his hair. He moaned lightly into the feeling. I smiled knowing I was doing a good job. Refilling my hand with the substance again, I reached between my legs to grab his red floating tail and rub at that. He jumped at first from the sensitive area being touched but I was sure I was gentile with it as he relaxed into my rubs with a few moans of satisfaction. I could tell he was trying to keep them in, half of the time cutting them off half way or them sounding strained from being forced at a quiet volume.<br>"Don't hold it in baby." I said as I rinsed his hair by cupping water and pouring it down to cascade over his scalp. He turned to look at me with a slight blush on his face from my statement, his hair was wet and sticking to the side of his head, the cute innocent look and the blush all together was too much. I lost my control and started to get hard. I turned him around. "Don't do that." I said, repeating my actions with conditioner.  
>"Don't do what?" he asked me oh so innocently.<br>"Don't look at me so cute like that. It's too tempting."  
>"You think I'm... cute?"<br>"Adorable. I thought you knew this?" I leaned over and kissed his cheek as if to prove it.  
>"Why?" naruto asked small, his head looking down at his hands resting in his lap doing nothing since I covered it all.<br>"Why not?" I pulled my hand under his chin, lifting it up and turning his face to me so I could kiss him.  
>"Mnnn" he said into the kiss, but soon gave in, kissing me back. "You didn't answer me." he said looking quite upset.<br>"It's too hard to explain. Words can't describe it. I love the way your ears perk up in curiosity, tremble when you're nervous, twitch when you're confused, and lay flat when you're sad because I just want to hug you until I see them alert and happy again. I love the way your tail is always so fluffy and inviting and I think it adorable when it swishes back and forth along with your desirable hips and your cute little ass. I love the way your blue eyes sparkle when you're happy and how they gleam in the sunlight and I love to wake up every morning to your beautiful sleeping expression. I love the way you kiss me, so shy and timid but then you melt right into it. I love that blush that spreads across your cheeks when I say something that you aren't used too or is really sexual and awkward. I love you, and everything that makes you, you. And I love to make you happy, even though I fail at it sometimes. I'm doing my best I swear! I would hate it if you left me because I love when we are together." I said. There was no way to say that short and I wanted to make sure he believed me. From now on when Naruto asks me something, will explain it to my fullest.  
>"R-really? you really think that way?" he said, turning to face me better in the tub, so he was kneeling between my legs now, forgetting that he was naked and that his groin was almost out of the water. I stayed looking at his face though, knowing he would get awkward.<br>"Of course. Would I lie to you?"  
>we smiled at each other then just sat in a few moments of silence. It wasn't awkward but it wasn't an easy one. Neither of us knew what else to say. Naruto realized how he was sitting, but he thought I didn't notice and didn't want to move and draw attention to it.<br>"S-so." he said trying to distract me. "You washed me... so do you want me to, y'know... wash you?"  
>I smirked. "You are SO adorable you know that!" I actually blushed at the cuteness, as I hugged him, pulling his body closer to mine. He shivered seeing as we rubbed against each other. I acted like I didn't notice. "Sure, if you're ok with it."<p>

Naruto  
>I nodded my head, blushing a bit at the contact, "Y-Yeah I'm okay with it." I stuttered then shyly smiled as Gaara let go of me. I know it's a bit sad that I'm still copying Gaara with whatever he does but I know that it's all new to me. Sometimes I ant help but wonder how Gaara could be with someone as least experienced as me as a boyfriend. But I pushed that thought aside as I lowered my body back in the water to hide my groin. Hoping Gaara never noticed how I was sitting in the first place.<br>I grabbed the soap covered wash cloth and began to slowly wash his upper body. Me trying not to think about the close confines of the tub and continue to wash him. His smile keeping me distracted enough as it was.  
>But as calming as this was it was kind of getting to the awkward silence stage except for the swishing of the water. So I kissed him.<br>He agreed to the kiss almost instantly while I continued to rub his chest and over his nipples. Gaara groaned into the kiss and I stopped everything to look at him.  
>"Did I do something wrong?" I asked shyly.<br>"No Naru, you're doing fine." He lightly kissed my lips and I blushed.  
>"Hey Gaara..." I started to poor some shampoo into my hands as I had to kneel up a bit again to get to his hair, hoping he wouldn't be able to notice the position again.<br>"What is it sweetie?" He smiled.  
>"How come you have all these...nicknames for me and I only call you Gaara?"<br>"Hm...I really don't know the answer to that." He replied and slowly moved his hand so he was rubbing my side, he probably got bored not doing anything, "Do you not like me calling you Naru, Sweetie, Baby, Babe, Cutie Beautiful Love-"  
>"Okay I get it." I said blushing," but...I guess I do like it when you call me those names." I smiled.<br>I gently rubbed his scalp, trying to not be too hard because of how he just got his stitches out. But he didn't seem to mind when he started groaning because of the calm feeling.  
>I rinsed out his hair by ringing out the wash cloth over his had, giggling when his hair suck flat against his head... He looked so cute!<br>"You look cute like that." I snickered again and he smirked.  
>"Does that mean I don't look cute any other time?"<br>"You know what I mean don't even try to pull that." I smiled and kissed his cheek, repeating what I did with the shampoo with the conditioner.  
>But...that's when I noticed that I had forgotten to change the type of conditioner to Gaara's. And now...he was going to smell like strawberries. "Crap...I whispered."<br>"What is it Naru?"  
>"I...Accidently used my conditioner on you. Sorry." I apologized and he just sighed.<br>"It's okay. No need getting so disappointed with it!" He laughed as I began scrubbing his scalp again while he would softly moan.  
>"Are you sure it's okay?"<br>"Of course. What's better than smelling like you?"  
>"Smelling like Gaara..." I whispered my thought out loud and blushed when the red head began to chuckle at what I said.<br>"You are just too cute!"

Gaara  
>"You keep saying that." Naruto said with a pout, snuggling into me even though we were wet. But he noticed this and then started to pull away, but I wrapped my arms around his frail body and held him close to my body.<br>"Because it's true." I answered.  
>"N~Gaara... wh-what are you... doing?" he said embarrassed at the position.<br>"What? Can't I just hold my uke?"  
>"Gaara... please, it's getting cold..." Naruto said pleadingly. Was he that uncomfortable? Or really cold?<br>"I guess we should dry up. I don't want you getting sick." I pulled him out of the tub with me, drying him off with a towel, then handing it to him and drying off myself with a different towel. I pulled out my hair dryer from a drawer and turned it on Naruto's blond locks. He let out a whimper and shied away from the noisy machine.  
>"What the-" he said, his ears flat in fright.<br>"It's a hair dryer." I said confused.  
>"I don't like it, turn it off." he said to me.<br>"Have you never seen a hair driver Naru? You can't go to bed with wet hair, you'll get sick." I said.  
>"No, I do it all the time."<br>"Yes but now you live with me, so come here." I said. I didn't want to be mean; it was just a hair drier. What's the big deal?  
>"What does it do?"<br>"It blows air... so dry your hair." it wasn't rocket science. He didn't seem convinced. "Here, I'll use it first. When you decide you're ready, come over here ok?" I began to blow dry my hair. Flipping my head upside down and turning different angles until it was perfectly fluffed. Then I took my comb and lightly brushed the knots out of it, but they were all small because I had short hair.  
>Naruto eventually came over, he kept flinching every time the air touched his skin in a different area, but he soon got used to it.<br>"My hair is so fluffy!" he said looking at himself in the mirror.  
>"Come on. Let's get to bed silly."<p>

**Halloween! Yay we finally finished this arc and now going onto the next one…don't know if you can really call it an arc. But since it's during Halloween I call it an arc. Anyway don't think that it's weird that Naruto got over the whole thing to quickly...just don't T_T  
>Other than that...yeah, this story is long. So if you have made it htis far THANKS! like really...this story might go far into the hundreds. Im not that possitive yet. Well jus thave to see ^^<strong>


	39. Chapter 39 Halloween Party?

Naruto  
>Gaara held my hand as we walked to the bed. The first thing we did was get dressed into comfortable sleeping clothes. But he next thing he did though, while I lied down on the bed, was turn off his alarm, knowing we wouldn't have to get up early tomorrow morning because, one, it was the weekend, and two, Gaara has the day off. I smiled at this. We would have the day together, something that we really hadn't had in awhile.<br>"What you smiling about?" Gaara teased me as he joined me, getting comfortable as I snuggled into his side under the blankets.  
>"Just thinking on how you're going to be all mine this weekend." I said truthfully. Gaara didn't respond to this. Instead he took my chin and guided his lips to mine. We kissed for a few minutes before we parted and Gaara flipped the light switch off. Us falling asleep.<br>And that night was about 13 days ago. Not counting tomorrow of course. Over the next few weeks nothing and when I say nothing I mean nothing, bad happened between Gaara and I. And I am deeply happy about that. I was still a bit sketchy about Gaara going back to work but he explained that this was the only job he could get right off the bat and he didn't want to complicate things. Gaara had slightly forgiven Deidara while I on the other hand still am disgusted by him. I mean it's not like Deidara and Gaara are best friends forever but he had forgiven him a bit.  
>And to my knowing that guy Sasori might be with Deidara already by how sometimes he limps at the shop, saying ow every step or so, but I'm not that completely sure. I don't want to ask Gaara about other demons.<br>Now school has gotten better way better. Not as many kids talk about me. What can you expect? Teenagers have short attention span. Including me by the way. So I'm not the new news in school. Although some of the people still keep there difference. I like dance even more now though. When I dance I feel as if no ones looking at my ears and tail. I feel normal. And Haku really thinks I'm good at it to.  
>Shikamaru and Choji are a blast! There nice and fun and soon I might show them Gaara. I don't know why I haven't yet but it's not like I'm doing it on purpose. What I did find out was that the writing club is filled with just a select few. And to my surprise Shikamaru in it. He doesn't do much and actually he doesn't seem to do anything. But he does edit pieces of work for us. Oh and did I tell you the cutest, not cute like I like like her I mean come on I'm gay, girl who blushes almost as much as me and is almost as shy as me maybe more, runs the club. Her names Hinata and she's been the only nice one to me and hasn't said a single bad thing about me other than Shika and Choji. She nice.<br>Now the Akatsuki, the demons that I had a run in on my first day, keep watching me. As if watching prey before they pounce. They barley say anything to me unless I'm alone, sometimes at lunch before my friends arrive, one of the demons say something in my ear to make me almost want to pee my pants! Like telling me that I smell good enough and how my blood must crawl at the thought of how death is very easy to occur. But nothing really other than just giving me a slight fright. Nothing major and I'm happy about that.  
>Now off of school and onto what's tomorrow. Halloween. The one holiday that I have mix feelings on. I mean the candies nice and all and I mean I love the candy, but the whole blood and gore and scaring part is what I'm not exactly fond off. Yet Gaara oddly excited for it and has actually decorated the apartment in orange and red. He even has been planning a costume for a long time.<br>You know that one kingdom hearts outfit from the nightmare before Christmas? Yeah that's going to be on my Gaara...even if I'm not sure what it would look like on him. He won't show me. Yet he won't stop making me put on various costumes and I still don't know which ones to choose.  
>And don't get me wrong when I say this but I think that Gaara was slightly just trying to get some of his dreams out loud and open when he forced me to at least try on a maid outfit and a wedding dress. I know I'm girly but seriously. The other costumes to choose from are either being a ninja an angle or a devil. We were deciding this when Gaara randomly said something during dinner that made my mouth gape open full of spaghetti.<br>"Naru, close your mouth. That's unattractive."  
>"W-Were going to a party tomorrow?" I gasped out after swallowing.<br>"Yeah, we had this conversation last night." He sighed.  
>"B-But I sort of wasn't paying attention after...the stuff happened."<br>"Stuff?" he smirked at me and I blushed. But I shook out of it.  
>"Really though?" I never was fond of parties. Mostly because I was forced to go with my family but just because I don't like large gatherings.<br>"Come on it will be fun. We get to where our costumes." He tried making me go.  
>"But I don't even know what I should be..." I whispered in thought.<br>"I'm still fond of the maid outfit..."  
>"NO!" I screamed blushing, "Whose party..." I said changing the subject.<br>"My friend lee... He's not a demon don't worry. He was from my school. And he begged me to go when he called me yesterday for the first time in months. Please? I want to show my loveable and cute boyfriend off to the world." Gaara smirked at me as he leaned over to peck my cheek.

Gaara  
>"Ok fine." Naruto said rolling his eyes but still looking nervous. "So what WILL I be?"<br>"Well I had an idea..." I said, but I didn't tell Naruto until the next day.  
>"You're sure I'll like this?"<br>"Yes Naru, just keep your eyes shut."  
>"but... what am I?" Naruto asked, his eyes squeezed shut as I artistically drew a yellow cat muzzle on his lips. I took black washable paint and put dots all over his face ears and tail. "What are you doing?" he asked feeling me touching his tail in many different places.<br>"Just trust me. Please?"  
>"ok." he said still sounding unsure. we was wearing a skin tight leopard shirt with matching skin tight skinny jeans and a cute matching leopard sweater jacket, and the sleeves were made long, with finger holes like fingerless gloves. The ends of the sleeves where made to look like leopard paws.<br>"You... look... adorable..." I said.  
>"Hmm? Can I open my eyes now?" Naruto asked me.<br>"One second, I just have one last addition..." his eyes snapped open once he heard the click, his hands reaching to protect his neck from the object I put on it. He was shocked for a moment looking at his refection in the mirror, but his eyes fell on the collar and he turned to look at me.  
>"Gaara... no..." he said gently tugging on it to show he didn't like it. I lifted up the end of the leash held in my hand, the other hand on his collar.<br>"You don't understand how happy this view makes me. Come on, it's just for one night. For me please?" I asked. He was so adorable, especially with the collar on... I was going to get him used to bondage one small item at a time.  
>"Ok fine..." he sighed in defeat."But you owe me."<br>"How bout we have sex and call it even..." I said leaning in for a kiss.  
>"Shut up, I didn't mean that. And you did a great job on the make up!" he said looking himself over in the mirror.<br>"It was worth a shot, and yeah I guess I did a good job. I mean, I'm only a tattoo artist. Now that's 20 bucks." I said holding out my hand for money.  
>"This isn't permanent!" Naruto said sacred.<br>"No silly, its face paint. If I tattooed you, it would hurt."  
>"Oh yeah..."<br>"You're so silly sometimes."  
>"Sorry."<br>"What's to be sorry about?" I hugged him, not wanting to kiss him too much and risk screwing up his makeup. "Come on, the party will start soon."  
>"G-Gaara..." he said sounding a bit nervous again. "What kind of party will it be? Like what will happen?" Naruto was obviously not one who goes out partying often.<br>"listen, it's in my friend lee's garage, it'll be like 12 people tops, just a small gathering, a few couches, a table with food, some holiday music, and all teens in costumes. Well party there till dark then all head out and get some candy from lee's neighbors. He lives in a rich community, so there will be good candy. There might be some dancing, the rest will just be talking and eating. Think you can handle it? Oh and since we are all teens, we are bound to do something stupid... possibly TP a house or two... scare some little children... the usual."

Naruto  
>"Scaring children is a usual for you?" I said sort of not liking the idea of Gaara being one of those demons.<br>"Only on Halloween babe. You know I Love this holiday." he hugged me again and I finally took the image of Gaara in. I have to say; although he looked cute (in his own weird way) he also does have that scaring quality to him, especially with his costume. I sighed.  
>"Please don't make me do anything stupid enough to throw me in jail. You know how people treat me."<br>"I wouldn't let anybody lay a finger on you but think about it this way. You won't get crap today because of your costume. You can be you but not you at the same time. Plus with that sexy collar around your neck no one would dare lay a finger on my uke tonight!" I slightly giggled, even with the slight remark and nodded my head. Knowing I could count on Gaara.  
>"Now come Naru." Gaara said as he lightly pulled on my leash causing me to scowl a bit.<br>"Just don't take this leash thing to far today please?" I gave him my puppy dog eyes and he sighed.  
>"Fiiiiine." he pouted as he grabbed his keys and wallet and we went to the car. The whole time we were driving I kept on thinking about the party. There was going t be teens. Maybe from my school maybe not. Probably not though because of the type of neighborhood. There was going to be food and drinks, maybe drinking and I sure am hell never going to do that again and Gaara better not either!<br>But the dancing? I never danced in public. Would I be able to? Or would I fall flat on my face in front of Gaara. I wouldn't be able to live it down.  
>I watched as the houses got bigger and the trees being perfect shades of red orange and yellow. My favorite parts during fall are the trees.<br>Gaara grabbed my hand and I looked at him and smiled.  
>"Don't be nervous okay? You will be fine plus I'll be there with you." I nodded my head as we pulled up to large driveway with already a few cars parked in it. This just made my heart thump more. But what really made my jump out of my skin was a green looking flash of light running to the car and jumping on the hood, staring strait in, causing me to squeak in surprise and Gaara to smile slightly.<br>"GAARA!" it yelled  
>"Lee is you don't get off the car in the next 5 seconds you re going to get half of your body broken and buried somewhere in the sand." He said it all with a smirk, making it seem a bit creepier. Yep that my Gaara.<p>

Gaara  
>"Gaara, I'm so glad you came. you know, we all miss having your creepy mass glaring down from the back of the classroom.<br>I only grunted as he pulled me into a bear hug.  
>"We miss you." he said, as I pushed him off.<br>"Lee you remember Naruto right? He went to school for like two days..." I said.  
>"Yeah yeah. I see you two still together. Going steady!" he giggled holding out a hand which Naruto shook still looking nervous though. I pulled him to my side using the collar lightly and wrapped a reassuring arm around his waist. "Shall we?" I said, starting to walk to the garage as lee chatted about how much our old teachers suck.<br>I made it my job to introduce everyone.  
>"Hey it's Gaara!" Sakura said, walking over and putting her arm in lees.<br>"You dating bushy brows now huh?"  
>I asked seeing him frown as she leaned her head on his shoulder.<br>Lee shrugged out of her hold. "Not exactly." he said, giving her a look like don't try this today. I laughed.  
>"You don't like her?" I whispered as she walked away pouting.<br>"Who could? After what she did?"  
>"What did she do?" I asked.<br>"Well after she got you guys kicked out, she exposed Neji for being gay, who had this whole act going on with Tenten to hide himself. Because of that we all pushed it off, saying she went crazy, so she snooped some more and got pictures and put them all over the internet. No one doubted her after that, but none of us agreed with what she did. At least Neji's true friends.  
>Now she's trying to make amends and ask me out to get close to neji to say sorry. I didn't even invite her tonight, but Tenten did because she didn't want to be the only girl, she came with Neji even though their cover is blown. Tenten is really a lesbo, but don't tell anyone I told you. But as it happens Hinata came along too." naruto stirred at the name Hinata. I pulled him around to meet everyone we were talking about.<br>"Hey Neji. This is my boyfriend Naruto, Naruto this is Neji, Tenten his fake girlfriend," she stuck out her tongue at me "and his sister Hinata"  
>"Cousin" he corrected<br>"Whatever" I waved a hand at Neji.  
>"I know Hinata." Naruto said.<br>"Really?" I asked.  
>"Yeah... I'm a... the leader of his writing club at school." she blushed with nearly every sentence.<br>"We missing anybody?" I asked, looking around for more people.  
>"Shino didn't show yet, and only a few more after that."<br>"Great, I'm heading for the food." I put the leash in Naruto's hand as I found my way to the snack bar. He stood there talking with Hinata a bit. I figured the best way to get him to socialize was to let him figure it out himself. Like teaching someone how to swim, you put them in water. Or throw them.

Naruto:  
>"Y-you're with g-Gaara?" Hinata stuttered and I nodded, thankful that I wasn't alone here, other than Gaara which he left me as soon as he got here. This only made me slightly depressed but I shook out of it as he was just getting food, not trying to get away from me purposely.<br>"Yeah. About a month and two weeks now." I lightly smiled at the blushing girl.  
>"I sort of figured you were gay with your Yaoi stories, which are good by the way. But you also had that…I don't know, vibe around you"<br>"I wasn't hiding it, honest! Choji and Shika know. I told them on the first day. I just didn't want the whole school going against me after they just calmed down a bit." I assured her that I wasn't keeping her out of the anything.  
>"Well anyway you look...really cute today naruto." She smiled and played with her fingers.<br>"Thanks." I giggled at her reaction, "Gaara picked it out and dressed me...and he had to put this collar on me too..." I said lightly pulling on the leash and Hinata blushed more at the leather. Not wanting it to become uncomfortable I tried to change the subject.  
>"Sooo...who's Shino?" She blushed redder than...me.<br>"H-He's my friend!"  
>"Just a friend?" I teased her poking her side, which I just noticed she was dressed as a witch. Having on a shortish type dress and a witch hat.<br>"Naruto...don't tease me."  
>"But you just knoooow I have to miss president. Or is it Mrs.?" I joked again. I never get to tease Gaara like this. It's fun. No wonder how Gaara feels.<br>"Okay I-I'm sort of with Shino. I-it's nothing really. we were friends for a long time then were just trying it out for awhile." she sighed in defeat and I put my hand on her shoulder showing her support.  
>"Well off on embarrassing you...how come you and, what's his name, neji don't go to the same school? He went to Gaara's old school."<br>"Well...he has better grades for one and I didn't want to go to a stuck up private school even if I'm from my above average family..." I nodded knowing she didn't want to call it being sticken rich. This is why I love this girl.  
>"Oh and naruto..."<br>"Hm?"  
>"What would you think if we meet up for a bit longer in club just to…I don't know, get to know each other more? I mean like to also help with writing and stuff."<br>"I think that would be fun." I smiled at her  
>"You're not making date with other people Naru are you?" I squeaked and blushed feeling Gaara's arm fit around my waste and his breath on my neck.<br>"W-Why would I?"

Gaara:  
>I giggled at Naruto's reaction. "Kidding babe. Does my pet want something to eat? Hmm?" I said holding the food in front of his face. He rolled his eyes at me. So cute.<br>"I really think you're letting this leash thing go to your head. Stop it or I swear I'll take it off." he pouted, but I just gently eased him into a kiss controlling his neck with the leather collar. He blushed but was powerless to stop it although I could see he tried.  
>"N-N... Gaara, no there are other people around..." he blushed and hid it in my chest.<br>"I'm sorry." I said, trying to coax him away from my chest, which didn't happen until he stopped blushing.  
>"You men... pffft. I do find it adorable, you know, once you look past all the weirdness." Sakura stood behind us eating a cupcake and licking her lips trying to look sexy. Key word, trying.<br>"You got a little bit of something... right there..." I said, scratching my top left front tooth.  
>"where... here?" she asked, scraping at it.<br>"N-no it's still there. Go inside and use a mirror it looks really stuck." I said trying to move my head to see around her picking finger.  
>"I didn't see anything." Naruto pointed out puzzled as soon as Sakura disappeared.<br>"That's just an easy way to get rid of a girl. You can learn from me honey." I kissed him on the cheek.  
>"Stop it... nemsndfn... embarrassing..." he mumbled this and to be honest I didn't quite catch the middle of what he said. Lee turned on some music and then came to sit next to me.<br>"So lemme get this straight... you threw a party... and you don't have a date?" I asked the green boy.  
>"Well, I had someone in mind but he was already going with someone..."<br>"Woh woh woh... he? The only other guys here with a date are me and neji... and I KNOW it's not me..." I said.  
>"Yeah ok, it's neji. I didn't expect them to stay together once he was exposed. But Tenten wants to keep up her appearances, and Neji is still hiding from his parents so... I'm out of luck."<br>To change the subject and to brighten up lee's spirits, I teased him.  
>"So what are you dressed as? A swamp monster?" I asked.<br>"I'm your worst nightmare."  
>"Pfft... You're not even close!" I joked.<br>"No, I'm link. I'm not wearing the hat yet though."  
>"Oh right I can see it now. Had to pick something green didn't you? Hey you should have just worn a rocker shirt and have been someone from the Beatles. You got the cut for it." I ruffled his hair just as Shino pulled up and lee went to go greet him. The last of the guests since other had shown up awhile ago.<p>

Naruto  
>So that must be Shino. I guessed as I saw Hinata walk over to the shade wearing boy. She blushed as she said something; he on the other hand didn't seem to say anything. Then again I couldn't really see his mouth. He wore black or dark colors and in truth he didn't look like he was even wearing a costume. I held Gaara's hand tighter as he held me around my waste.<br>"What's wrong Naru?" He asked me softly.  
>'I don't like him." I whispered. I just don't feel like Hinata should be with someone that looks so dark.<br>"How come you say that?" He said a bit surprised and I sighed.  
>"Hinata's dating him...I sort of feel like she's my sister." I whispered and Gaara chuckled.<br>"I understand but he's not that bad." after my red head had said this Hinata walked over with Shino, her smiling.  
>"This, naruto, is Shino. Shino, naruto, he's in my class."<br>"H-Hi Shino." I struggled to smile he just looked at me and didn't say anything.  
>"He doesn't talk much." Hinata covered for him.<br>"So why you aren't wearing a costume?" Gaara rubbed ask.  
>"Ima beetle." Shino finally spoke. And in all, it creeped me out. He was just plain creepy!<br>"W-Well...we should go get something to eat now. Can we Gaara?"  
>"Sure anything for you cutie."<br>And thank god we got out of that uncomfortable situation.  
>We stayed by the refreshments, Gaara feeding me a few pieces of candy. I know I was sort of clinging to Gaara's side and I feel sort of bad that he isn't hanging out with his old friends but with me. He's always with me. I drank a can of soda trying to not mess up my make up when the green wearing lee came up to us, startling me almost out of the skinny jeans.<br>"Lee...You don't have to be alone you know." Gaara sighed knowing lees facial expression.  
>"I'm not alone! I'm having fun and full of youth and it's not even dark yet!"<br>"Not with the youth crap again man." Gaara sighed feeding me a chip.  
>"Sorry."<br>"But anyway you don't seem as lively. You seem sort of bored."  
>"But I'm not!"<br>I looked around to see a few people dancing to the music, Sakura and Tenten were the most noticeable though. Neji was on the side line and Hinata was talking to Shino. The others I hadn't been introduced to so I suspected they weren't that close to Gaara.  
>"Why don't you ask Neji to dance?" Gaara smirked and I knew that smirk meaning he was going to keep trying until he got what he wanted look.<br>"N-No. I can't, its embarrassing Gaara! You know he doesn't like me like that!"  
>'And how would you know that? He's been your friend since forever and he sort of gives that vibe around you, you know? And think about it you're the only person to get him to do something that he would never do."<br>"G-Gaara...I just can't."  
>"Come on its easy. Watch." I was sipping my soda, not really knowing the conversation but when Gaara faced me I looked at him with slightly confused and innocent eyes.<br>"Hey, Naru, babe, you wanna dance with me?"  
>I almost spit out my soda. Dance! In public? Was he serious?<br>"You...your joking right?" I blushed.  
>"Well, I sort of wanted to see you dance because you said you liked to, plus u take that class and in truth I always wanted to dance with you. Please?" He pleaded and I sighed looking down from his eyes. But he took my chin and pulled up my head causing me to blush as he kissed me.<br>I groaned in the kiss as I tried to move away, but he kept me there by holding the leash. I was really starting to hate this thing.  
>When we finally pulled away for air.<br>"G-Gaara! d-Don't do that in public." I squirmed noticing lee was right there the whole time.  
>"So will you dance with me?"<br>I didn't even get to think before so I just sighed.  
>"f-fine but please don't laugh at me."<br>"How could I ever laugh at you? Your hips are just so nice including your ass that you possibly can't be bad."  
>Ignoring the comment I took Gaara's hand to go to the middle of the garage where the girls were. Out of the corner of my eye I could go see lee walking up to neji and I could only guess he was asking neji to dance.<br>Gaara smirked at this and I sighed, he always got what he wanted.

Gaara:  
>"At least it's not a slow dance." I snickered.<br>"Why not?" naruto asked me.  
>"Because I would have to get closer to you... like this." I pulled his body to me so we were pressed up against each other.<br>My blond boy toy gulped. "Y-you have n-no shame... you know that?" he said, going along with it, a blush plastered to his face.  
>"I just love you too much." I wrapped one arm around his waist, and he put his on my shoulders, resting them there and looking into my eyes. He was so cute. Smirking I leaned down and grabbed his ass. He yelped and pulled away from me.<br>"I... I'm sorry... I just..." he looked really embarrassed as he checked to see if anyone saw.  
>"Too much?" I asked.<br>"i-i guess." he said. I gave him a second to cool down before we started dancing again. I looked over to lee to see him dragging neji onto the dance floor. Neji walked up to me with a cold look.  
>"I hear you are the one who put him up to this?" neji said to me in a mean tone.<br>"Come on neji... just let it go..." Lee said blushing. Neji looked about to start a fight.  
>"Just to let you know... I don't dance..." he leaned in closer to my ear. "But thanks. I thought he'd never ask." he walked away, sitting down with lee, the two of them talking about something, when a slow song came on.<br>"Wanna waltz?" I asked.  
>Naruto shook his head.<br>Lee changed the music to something different, more hip hoppy, and the girls cleared the dance floor to get a drink making any guys on the floor leave as well "Naru, you should show me a dance like you do in school..."

Naruto  
>My eyes widened a bit, "Y-You mean...here? In front of people and you?" I said trying to clarify everything in my head<br>"Yes Naru. But just think...about if you're doing it for me. Please? You know I wouldn't make fun of you." He hugged me from behind swaying side to side to the music as he waited to hear my decision.  
>"But that would mean...I wouldn't be dancing with you but alone. What if I make a fool of myself?" I whispered but I knew he could here over the music, he kissed the top of my head.<br>"You wouldn't make a fool of yourself and you wouldn't be alone. I'd be right here, watching you shake your hips to the beat of the music. You're going to be so cute I just know it." Gaara tried to convince me and I sighed. Fine I'd do it for Gaara. I just don't want to make myself look more girly then I already feel. I mean even if Haku's a guy, which I found out after one week of school, he still put a lot of girly dance moves into our classes. Things that make me have to shake my hips and ass, even if I normally did that anyway when I would dance.  
>"Fine...I'll do it for you. But just so you know this can either scar me for life and I won't dance again or this can be a fun experience but it still might be a bit scary for me." I warned him and he just smiled causing me to grin.<br>"You know I love you right."  
>"Yeah yeah. I love you to." I said and waited for a new song to start.<br>Gaara watched me was a new song came on and froze. At the song choice. It being just a bit sexual. I internally swore to myself as I began dancing, moving my hips to the movements and trying to not let Gaara's eyes stop me.  
>My body flowing with the beats of the song, me somewhat forgetting the outside world and what was happening around me. Me again not thinking of my tail or ears but just the music and movements of my body.<p>

Gaara  
>He looked great. One day, I'd have to take him to a club. It be fun to beat all the assholes who would tap that ass. My gaze tried not to linger on his ass, because I did love every part of him. I couldn't help but notice in my peripheral vision that everyone but Shino (who you couldn't tell) was watching him.<br>One of the girls let out a giggle, and Naruto's ears flickered to the sound, stopping dancing and blushing. He ran to me, hugging me around the waist and burying his face in my chest. So adorable. I looked up and mouthed "thank you" to god. Although I felt bad he was embarrassed, I was also insanely proud of him.  
>"Oh Naruto is it? I wasn't laughing at you. You were so cute." Tenten said, reaching over and petting his head and his ears.<br>If Naruto wasn't gay I might have bit her. But she was encouraging Naru because he poked his head out from my chest and nodded saying it was ok.  
>From then on it was small talk and finger foods, until lee brought out a nice stack of cheap toilet paper. "So eggs were too expensive, but toilet paper lasts longer." lee explained as he handed everyone a roll or two.<br>"What's this for again?" Naruto whispered to me.  
>"Oh this? You know we always TP our teachers houses. Last year was Genma, who was totally ok with it because he doesn't really care at all. But I think Kakashi is this year."<p> 


	40. Chapter 40 TP

Naruto  
>Kakashi? I think I remember him. And TPing...isn't that a little mean? But whatever Gaara wants to do its okay...I think. "It will be all right..." he said as if he was reading my mind and I nodded.<br>I just hope I wasn't going to cause trouble. It was dark now and Gaara held my hand as we walked through the streets. We didn't take cars. Because if something were to happen we were supposed to run or something like that. It was supposed to be easier plus tracking would be a lot easier if we were in cars.  
>We weren't really far away from the unsuspecting house when Lee stopped us.<br>"OK listen up. Kakashi's our target this year. But mostly because he's manlier than Iruka and Iruka could possibly cry. The rules are the same. One gets caught no one else snitches. Got it?" he seemed to be talking to everyone but I knew he was talking to me. I nodded and scooted a bit closer to Gaara. He smiled and hooked his arm around my shoulder.  
>"You ready?" he whispered in my ear and I nodded. Feeling my heart beat begin to race. It sort of felt like a rush to me. This was something I would never do. And I think Gaara knew that because he kissed my cheek then signaled for me to be quiet.<br>Lee Neji and the others ran to start throwing the toilet paper, while Gaara fast walked with me.  
>When we got there everyone was giggling softly. Gaara joining in a small chuckle as he threw one of his portions onto the tree. And I giggled softly when Gaara pretended that he played baseball. He gestured me to do the same and I succeeded into getting a low branch. Gaara petted my head in approval and I smiled.<br>This was fun. A lot of fun...until my ears twitched at the noise. I could hear dogs. They were most likely in the house or in the backyard. But either ways they were still mutts.  
>Yes I was used to being around animals but house pets are different. For some reason, which the reason is perfectly easy to explain, dog's cats and any other animal that can be house trained, hates me. Mostly I think it's because I'm a fox and instincts kick in to defend themselves or warn off the other animal. This included dogs.<br>I looked around after I threw another roll at the tree to see where they could ever be. And the answer was simple. Kakashi's house. Seriously how could I miss a sign that said in big letters "Beware of dogs!"  
>I pulled Gaara's sleeve and he looked at me.<br>"What is it Naru? Not having fun?"  
>"No I'm having fun but...does Kakashi have dogs?"<br>"Yeah. He's some type of mutt hound. Maybe around 6 dogs. Big ones to. But since there big there always tiered. Whatever you do don't ever get paid to watch them. There a handful."  
>"Um...Gaara...dogs...don't exactly agree with me. A-and I don't want to cause any trouble if...something were to happen and..." I didn't exactly know how to explain it. I was worried that the dogs were going to somehow be freed from the house and they would easily be able to catch me or something. Maybe I'm just worried for nothing.<br>"Don't worry babe. I'll protect you." He smirked cockily and pulled the leash to bring our lips together in a kiss, causing me to blush.

Gaara  
>I smiled at Naruto's blush and heard a giggle from behind me. I turned to see Hinata and Tenten, Hinata blushing and Tenten trying to stifle her fan girl squeal. I'm guessing Sakura was tailing after Lee. I saw Naruto's ears suddenly stick straight up as he turned his head to a sound I didn't catch.<br>"Did you hear that?" he asked.  
>"No, what's wrong?"<br>"We should go... I heard a dog."  
>"It's ok, Kakashi's a dog person we know this." I told him, he seemed very nervous at the thought of dogs, and it was probably instinct I mean I did know a bit more about hunting than what they show in the fox and the hound.<br>"No, there is more than one... at least five, but can't give an exact number."  
>"At least?" I said a bit nervous myself, "girls, go tell people to hurry up."<br>"HAHAHAHA, THIS IS KAKASHI'S DOG? HE'S NOT SO SCARY... AHH OUCH!" I heard lee shout to my left. Lee was running away from a small pug with a bleeding ankle. When they say 'ankle biters' they aren't kidding. I was more worried about the giant dog chasing Shino, but two dogs, who looked a lot like hunting dogs, had their eyes locked on Naruto. I pushed him behind me in a protective stance.  
>"EVERY ONE GET OUTTA HERE!" I shouted. I grabbed Naruto by his arm and pulled him along with me as I ran. He stumbled alone and nearly fell, which is when I had him jump on my back and I continued running. When we got back to lees house, the dogs had stopped. They stopped at the edge of Kakashi's yard as if there was an invisible fence or if they were just that loyal, but not the two hunting dogs, because now I was sure that's what they were. Hunting dogs very rarely can be called off a hunt.<br>We got inside lee's house and shut the door.  
>"What the hell man. These dogs followed just you and naruto. You got a treat in your pocket or something?" lee asked.<br>"No." I said.  
>"The hell... they look like dogs chasing a coon." lee commented out of breath from running.<br>"Or a fox." Shino added, his eyes narrowed though his sunglasses he wore.  
>"Holy shit..." lee said jumping back a bit away from Naruto."You mean those are real?"<br>"Dude, I knew there was something weird about him. Other than the fact he was gay. So that is why they really kicked you out huh? Not for starting a fight." Sakura added speaking harshly to Naruto.  
>"Back off. What does it matter?" I said defensively.<br>"Dude, they must have smelled him!" Lee said "he s the reason I got this bite in my leg!" lee pointed to his ankle.  
>"Guys come on, when am I ever not moping? Aren't you glad that I'm happy with him? Can't you accept him for me?"<p>

Naruto  
>I couldn't decide whether to look at Gaara or the ground. I chose the ground. I know I didn't want to admit it but I just had to. It was my fault that we got caught and now it was going to be my fault for Gaara losing his friends. It made me feel bad.<br>And now Gaara was standing up for me.  
>"Gaara you know what he is." this time Neji commented. I could tell by his voice that he didn't sound very happy.<br>"Of course I know what he is. Do I look blind to you? But I also know that he is more to me than a lot of things."  
>Gaara grabbed my hand and I could tell by his grip that he was getting tenser and tenser by the minute.<br>"Neji...you don't know Naruto like Gaara and I do...he's really kind and caring...and smart." Hinata stuttered. Now she was standing up for me to? That's just great.  
>"And if you would just get to know him better you would see all those things to. I noticed it when I first saw him." Gaara spoke again, "I love him and if...if you can't give him a chance like you did tonight BEFORE you knew about his ears and tail...then I cant be your friends anymore so-"<br>"No...Gaara don't." I said for the first time in a few minutes. Everyone's eyes were on me, a lot of glares, but some were soft and gentle. Meaning Hinata and Gaara's.  
>"Hm?"<br>"If you do that...you know for a fact that I wouldn't be happy with your decision. And I know it was my fault earlier-"  
>"Don't say that Narut-"<br>"Gaara please listen? I know it was my fault earlier and I'm sorry...plus I know lee got hurt because of me and I feel bad. But if you say you won't be friends with them anymore because of me ill feel worst and I won't let you sleep in the bed with me." I warned him. I just had to threaten him a little. Even if it was almost to lame for me to say and a blush rushed to my face afterwards.  
>He gave me pouty eyes and I could hear some giggles from the girls, "But...you know I can't sleep if I'm not in bed with you!" He replied which caused me to chuckle, "fine... but...I still need you to support us."<br>I heard a few sighs and I finally took my eyes off Gaara to look at lee tapping his foot in thought and Neji sighing as well. Tenten seemed to already made her decision awhile ago and Shino...I don't know what he was thinking. And he still creeps me out. The others at the party didn't seem to care much seeing as how they didn't know Gaara as well.  
>"Well...if Hinata says so then I guess it's alright. But only if this," Neji pointed at us, "Is fate."<br>"And in truth I never heard Gaara talk or act like this before. His youthfulness is refreshing. And...he seems sort of sweeter. Sorry naruto...I didn't mean to make you feel bad."

Gaara  
>I sighed as I felt the tension slowly leave my body. Naruto rubbed my arm to comfort me as the crowd disintegrated, all except Hinata, because they knew about my temper. As I cooled down, Hinata stayed behind to talk to Naruto, she seemed to be making sure he was ok so I was fine with it. When I finally cooled down I let out a breath I was unaware of holding, and let myself drift back into reality, to hear Naruto's voice talking to Hinata...<br>"-and he's actually very gentle, when we are alone, he rarely shows his nice to anyone else, but lately he's been doing it in public although I don't object to it, it's embarrassing."  
>"I was only asking because Neji told me he can be more intimidating than Shino, but people learn not to cross his path and to let him cool down." Hinata said back.<br>"Yeah I can see why you'd be worried, actually a lot of his family is worried as well, but really when it's just the two of us, we get along fine, he never has to resort to anger." Naruto assured her.  
>"How often does this happen?" she asked.<br>"Only every time he has to get defensive over me." Naruto looked at me and saw I was back in reality. "Are you listening?" he asked.  
>"Yeah." I said.<br>"Welcome back." he smiled slightly embarrassed about the conversation he was having.  
>"Sorry when I'm mad I space out so I don't hear anything that will set me off again. It helps me cool down." I said.<br>'It's ok. I figured." Naruto said.  
>"Ok I'm hungry, I'll be back ok?" I kissed his cheek and went to the snack table. When I left Ino gravitated over there. I guess naruto needed 'girl' friends to talk to about stuff like this.<p>

Naruto:  
>I sighed. I liked it when Gaara wouldn't be so tense and frustrated. And was it bad that I sort of felt this sort of feeling that I like it when he defends me? Geez I sound so much like a girl!<br>"Hey naruto..." I looked away from Hinata to see Tenten. She stared at me.  
>"U-um...what is it?'<br>"So you and Gaara...actually sleep in the same bed?" I blushed at her comment and nodded my head, "Have you, how should I say this...Don't anything yet?"  
>Now I blushed deeper and her eyes showed that bit of cockiness to it.<br>"W-What do you mean by...anything?"  
>"Well let me see..." I could see out of the corner of my eye that Hinata was blushing also, "Have you two had sex yet."<br>"NO!" I covered my hands over my mouth, as well as my blush, while everything became silent as to look at me.  
>"I-I mean...no. we haven't had...sex yet."<br>"Because, if I remember right, Gaara has had some sexual pasts."  
>Now my blush dimmed down and I nodded my head. I knew what she meant. For one he had Sasuke, but I don't know about any of his other boyfriends and I don't really want to know.<br>"Yeah...I know but we haven't had sex yet."  
>"Okay, just because the way you said you wouldn't let him sleep in bed made me think..."<br>"Well...we do sleep in the same bed. We live together."  
>"In that large ass mansion!" She screamed<br>"No..." I whispered. I didn't know if this was really my spot to be saying this so I wanted to stop it there. I didn't want to explain Gaara's family.  
>I looked at Hinata to notice her blush still prominent as Shino walked over and hooked his arm around her shoulder. Causing me to want to growl but I held it in.<br>At that time Gaara hugged my from behind with one arm as his other hand held a small plate full of snacks.  
>"Miss me babe?" He whispered in my ear causing me to blush.<br>"N-Not much..."  
>So...what were you yelling that caused everyone to look at my cute little uke?"<br>"Nothing..." I lied and then smiled a bit

Gaara:  
>"You ladies having fun talk?" I teased.<br>"Hey!" Naruto pouted, half turning to face me as I hugged him from behind. He was so wantable right now.  
>"Sorry cutie." I nibbled on his ear as he leaned back into my chest with a slight huff.<br>"Naruto, is Gaara always like this?" Tenten asked, seeing how naruto was obviously annoyed with me.  
>"No, he's really sweet, but he does love to tease." naruto said, moving his head away from my lips and shooing my mouth from his ear with waving motion.<br>"You have to stop letting him walk all over you, come on show some pride." Tenten said to him.  
>"yeah," Hinata agreed "Don't let guys like him get hot headed just because they think they are in charge." she said but in a small shy voice.<br>"But... he is in charge."  
>"Damn straight." I said, leaning down and kissing the nook of his neck sweetly, teasingly.<br>"Gaara... not helping..."  
>"Gaara. Leave the poor boy alone. Go shoo... go find some guys to hang out with." Tenten said, pushing me from my boyfriend. I sneaked one last kiss on his cheek before I was pushed away. Then grumbling to myself, I walked over to Lee and Neji, who were telling Sakura off about something. She pouted and eventually left to go hang with the girls. I felt nervous about having her close to naruto, so I watched them.<br>"Hey you alright?" lee said, I didn't take my eyes off naruto. From where I was I had a pretty good view of his ass. Good thing my pants were poofy, but I don't think I'd have a god window to jack off with all the people around, so it would not be wise to start fantasizing about that ass...  
>"What? oh yeah I'm fine."<br>"You seem distracted."  
>"I'm worried." I stated.<br>"The girls can only make him die of embarrassment. I hope you two don't have any dirty secrets. They are gossip hounds. Gossip demons."  
>"It's not that, but Sakura is there... I don't think she likes him." I stated.<br>"Over protective much?" Neji asked me.  
>"Yeah I guess..."<br>"You truly love him... don't you?" lee asked.  
>"More than I can explain. I don't think the girls believe that though. I think they think I'm using him. And they think he wouldn't complain because of what he is. He thinks he's lucky to have me, but in truth, I'm lucky to have him. I mean, have you ever seen me so open like this? I was never one for conversations" not with humans anyway, "I always moped in the corner, but he's managed to calm me down. Made me realize I have something to live for. He's pulled me out of my shell."<br>"I can see that, which is why I can overlook what he is." lee said.  
>"You see, I'm not saying I'm mad at you, but that's what pisses me off. No one would accept him without me. With me around, I admit things have probably been the best of his life because with me people don't give him shit, but why do I have to threaten people to accept him? Why is it like racism to animals? He's just as smart as us, looks like us, just with furry ears on his head and an adorable tail. Why are anthro's shunned?"<br>"Because they are not us..."  
>I'm not you.<br>"Because people think of them more like pets." neji said this. He is a man of little words.  
>"Because people are bias and no fucking clue what they are talking about." I snarled.<br>"Woh I'm not TRYING to get on your bad side, you asked. I'm just saying. Neko's are treated either like slaves or like pets. Dog anthro's the same, but foxes? Kitsune? They are treated worse, and the reason being is because foxes are not domestic. Humans don't treat anthro's as equals because they are half dog or cat or fox, and we don't treat dogs and cats and foxes as equal. Instead we think they can understand us but we don't have to treat them right, they don't have feelings because they are half whatever. It's like seeing a cup as half empty or half full. instead of it being half full they choose to look at it as half empty, only noticing the half animal, and not bother considering that they are half human, and share most human feelings. Of course, being a fox, naruto would feel both, when human emotions get to strong for him; I bet he'd break down on his fox instincts. Am I right?" neji asked.  
>I nodded, thinking back to the first day when I scared naruto into running away and I found him curled into a ball in the middle of the forest. I notice that in the way his ears can tell when he's excited, sad, or scared, or how his tail shows this too.<br>"Ok, when you put it like that, you make me feel real bad..." lee said to neji. I chuckled.  
>"It's ok; I just wish the rest of the world would accept anthro's everywhere." I said.<br>"Let's go trick or treating, I bet naruto has a sweet tooth, hm? I want to make it up to him for being a dick earlier. I have a sweet tooth, it's not very youthful... but it's a holiday so..."  
>"Ok lee, I'll go get the girls."<p>

Naruto  
>"What did we tell you Gaara? Go hang with the guys and leave us girls alone." Tenten spoke in the middle of our conversation on girls rights. I seriously didn't have any more confidence in my pride of a being a man to tell her that I AM NOT A GIRL. So I just sighed and turned around to see Gaara holding his hands up in defense.<br>"I'm just here to tell you girls, and Naru, that were going trick or treating" my ears perked up. The one part I loved about Halloween. When I was younger I would cover my ears tail and face so they would have no choice but to give me candy and not judge me in the anthro community.  
>Gaara smirked "and it seems my uke wants to go am I right Naruto?" I was about to answer when Tenten did instead<br>"And how do you know that? Or are you just forcing him to say that?"  
>I sighed, "Maybe it's because I know him and I love him Tenten." Gaara growled and I sighed again walking to his side to calm him down.<br>"It's okay Gaara..." I leaned and kissed his cheek.  
>"Yeah no one wants the fox's seme getting angry" Sakura said and I turned to glare at her.<br>"Not helping" I said and she just glared back at me. I don't think she likes me that much... lee came up to us, noticing the now tough atmosphere and gave me an apologetic look which I didn't really understand but I took it to heart.  
>"So now were trick or treating...just in the neighborhood because they know us and even though were older she'll give us candy. Just act cute." lee grinned as he handed out pillow cases to people. I could see it now. A lot of candy! Oh and did I tell you I always eat the taffy first and chocolate last? I don't know why it's like tradition to me or something.<br>"I'll give you my strawberry candy I get." Gaara said as he hooked his arm around my waste again

Gaara  
>Naruto looked happy at my offer. We began to walk to the first house, the whole group of us. Naruto stayed close to my side, he seemed nervous as we approached but the lady gave us a nice smile and handed us a big handful each. Naruto smiled at me, and I ruffled his hair. At the next house, the lady complimented naruto on his costume. He blushed and pointed to me saying it was my doing.<br>"You're the one who pulls it off though. If I did this, I wouldn't look so hot." I said.  
>The next few houses went by smoothly, and I felt weight in my bag. Naruto drifted between me and the girls as we walked from house to house. We guys started fooling around, lee and neji started singing Christmas songs to piss off the other kids walking, then we started singing annoying but popular theme songs like Pokémon, Kim possible, Ghostbusters, Gilligan's island, Scooby doo... then we just started on songs. We sang sweet dreams are made of this, Billie Jean, (and a lot more Michael Jackson) all star, some bodies watching me, and even popular YouTube stuff like the bed intruder song and harry potter puppet pals mysterious ticking noise. I was Hermione... I didn't pick it ok? Naruto thought that was funny ass shit though.<br>we didn't just sing though, we were tackling each other in the middle of the street, using our candy bags to hit each other, and even trying to scare each other.  
>Naruto and I got behind the group; it didn't happen on purpose, he just started getting tired. I took his bag from him so he didn't have to carry it. "You ok? Or just tired?"<br>"Just tired." he said rubbing his eye. He blushed seeing me carrying his bag, but didn't complain. I knew he was glad I had taken it. "You liking all the candy you got?" he just nodded. "You know if you eat some now, it might give you some energy later..." I said. His eyes lit up like he hadn't thought of it. I used the light from my key to shine in the bag while naruto searched for a few pieces, then he ate them while we continued to walk.  
>We got to a house, and as we were walking, the trash can moved... naruto screamed and I started laughing, seeing the string that was looped around the mailbox and going back to the house.<br>"That's not funny!" Naruto shouted at me.  
>"I'm sorry." I said, feeling bad that I laughed. As we passed the trashcan, a guy popped out and shouted something; Naruto screamed and hid his face in my chest. I could feel him shaking; I looked up to see the guy had a zombie look going on and a fake sword with fake blood on it.<br>When we got a ways away, naruto peeked out of my chest and looked up at me with tear filled eyes.  
>"Naruto, it was just a guy in a mask, it wasn't real..." I tried to calm him down. The others had noticed our little dilemma, and the girls were cautiously creeping forward, trying to get in hearing range.<br>"It's not that..."  
>"What is it...?"<br>"I think I tinkled a little..." Naruto said in the most adorable voice.  
>I chuckled but couldn't hold it in, I started cracking up. The girls were confused as to what was going on, as naruto started wiping away his tears.<br>"Shut up, it's not funny!" he said suddenly getting emotional. The girls were finally in range.  
>"Gaara, stop upsetting him!" Tenten yelled.<p>

Naruto  
>It wasn't funny! Well...not funny for me. I felt like a little kid and...I was creped the fuck out! That's not something you laugh at. I'm just so embarrassed!<br>"I'm not upsetting him!" Gaara fought back.  
>"Then why is he crying!" Hinata yelled coming over to rip me away from Gaara and hugging me.<br>"He got scared and...God girls can be sooo annoying! This is why I'm gay!" Gaara huffed in frustration. I'm glad he didn't just tell them what just actually happened to me. I would have died.  
>"Girls...and Gaara. Calm down alright?" Lee tried to calm Gaara Tenten and Hinata down. Geez how can I make a fun time always bad!<br>"Seriously..." I said shyly, "I-I'm all right...I was just...embarrassed. G-Gaara did nothing wrong."  
>"Then why were you crying?" Tenten said again.<br>"Like I said I was embarrassed. So Gaara...please calm down." Hinata let go of me and I took Gaara's hand. No good if he's mad and frustrated.  
>"I really am sorry I laughed Naru it's just...it was so cute the way you said it. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."<br>I smiled, "its okay."  
>Neji sighed in slight annoyance as well as Sakura and I just took in a large breath, trying to ignore the little problem from before.<br>We went to a few more houses, but I was getting more and more tired. I normally went to sleep at about 11 and it was only like 10. And I had school tomorrow. Gaara began to see this and he kissed my forehead.  
>"Well go home soon okay?" I nodded a slightly yawned, pawing my eye, "After one more thing alright?"<br>"Okay...last thing on our agenda for the night! Time to scare the little kids that should already be in bed!" lee smiled and I saw a hint of a smirk play on Gaara's lips.  
>"Yeah but lee...Naru's pretty tiered so pick a nice one to let me scare kay?" Gaara said and lee nodded.<br>We walked around a bit, not hitting anymore houses for candy, until we saw three kids dressed as ninjas. That's when we stopped.  
>"See Gaara...those are our targets this year. Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon. There some annoying brats. And we wanted to get them good this year. You in?"<br>"Of course." Gaara smirked and kissed my cheek, "You can stay with the girls if you want."  
>I nodded my head again. I didn't like the idea of scaring children.<br>"Okay babe, so sit back and watch the show." the red headed seme chuckled a bit and I stayed back with the girls.

Gaara:  
>I walked around the block, so I was coming from the opposite direction, and hit in a bush when I saw the kids turn the corner walking to me, my group right behind them.<br>I texted lee the signal.  
>"Oi, midgets!" lee shouts. I saw<br>Konohamaru turn to face lee, so I was now at his backside. The other two followed in his motions.  
>"What? I'm not a midget."<br>"Shouldn't you chibi's be in bed? I mean, this is not a night for kids to be out." lee said.  
>"Chibi's?" Moegi asked.<br>"Kids?" Udon sniffled.  
>"We're not kids. We are pre teens." Kona took charge.<br>"You're a dead man if you stay out tonight. and especially in such a small group. at least we travel in numbers." lee looked all around himself as if checking the coast was clear.  
>"Why? What's out here?" Mogi asked. a bit, checking behind her form where I stayed hidden in the bushes.<br>"You mean you don't know?" Shino asked with no emotion in his voice. It sounded creepier than lee. More intimidating.  
>The kids shook their heads, Konohamaru looked unfazed.<br>Shino continued. "We'll, there was this guy earlier today, he escaped form jail, the cops wanted to keep it a low profile as to not scare anyone, but he kills people, and cuts off a finger on your right hand as a token to know how many people he's killed." Shino said.  
>"Yeah, and they found a warehouse just full of fingers, most of them little kids, only killing adults when he had to get out of sticky situations. My dad told me to be careful, cause you know, he's a cop. he told me that the police were keeping it hush hush." Lee added. Nice one lee.<br>"S-so, we aren't afraid of some guy..."  
>"Anyway, we heard screaming a few streets over that way," he pointed to wear the kids just were heading to "So we were gonna go figure it out."<br>I slowly crept up behind them; they were huddled together shivering and staring at lee like he was a ghost. I opened my arms and grabbed all three, yelling like a mad man. You heard a triplet of screams from the bundle of children in my arms, as they flailed and kicked, all four of us falling to the ground. Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon were breathing heavily as they stood up realizing I was just another stupid teenager on the ground, laughing my ass off.  
>"You guys are dicks!" Konohamaru yells, shaken up and creped out, trying to lower his heart rate.<br>Moegi nearly started crying. Udon said nothing. "Ha ha, that was the best." I whipped tears from my eyes as the kids walked away, Konohamaru shouting profanities at us walking forward with one arm over his friends shoulder, comforting her.  
>At that second, a cop siren could be heard from the direction they were headed, and a cop pulled around the corner. The kids stared at it, the screamed and ran away. The cop stopped in front of it and guy stepped out.<br>"Lee, do you know who TP-ed Kakashi's house?" guy asked his son.  
>"Nope. Sorry dad." lee answered.<br>"Thanks kid. Keeps an eye out for teens causing trouble." he said as he drove away.

Naruto  
>I stayed back with the girls as I watched Gaara walk away excitedly with Shino neji and lee. I wasn't that fond of scaring or being scared to be put simply so I knew I didn't want to be a part of it. But I can't help to think that I seriously have turned into a girl by the way I act so...ukeish.<br>"Hey Naruto?" Tenten waved her hand in front of my face.  
>"Hm...What?" I said a bit distracted.<br>"Are you okay? something happen?"  
>"No I'm just tired I guess." I whispered and yawned, keeping one ear trained on Gaara and the others, being able to here every word being said to the little kids.<br>"Okay that's good...I was hoping Gaara didn't do anything.  
>"How come...you guys treat Gaara...weirdly?" I said trying to find the right word.<br>"It's not that we don't trust Gaara...we don't want you to get hurt. Your really cute naruto." Tenten said and Hinata nodded in agreement.  
>Yeah now they say that since Gaara threatened them a little.<br>"Gaara wouldn't hurt me...he's really sweet, annoying sometimes but sweet."  
>"Could you maybe say some of the things that make him so sweet naruto?" Hinata said shyly and I nodded, folding my arms over my chest in thought.<br>"Well...he's protected me. From his brother father and...ex. Plus the people at school. He saved me from hypothermia and stopped his own future for my sake even if I'm sure he had one planned out even if he's not going to admit that to me. He doesn't want to hurt me. He drew me a picture of us and he sang me a song for my birthday to make me forget...things. He bought me new clothes and got me into school. He was the first one to tell me he loved me that wasn't from my parents. He also was my first kiss. He brought me out of my shell and it almost all happened the first day we met..." I got lost in my own thoughts that I momentarily got lost in the world and that I almost didn't here the "Awwww." from the girls.  
>"He also got two tattoos for me...the love kanji on his forehead and also a tattoo on his wedding ring finger of my name in a shape of a ring."<br>Again they all yelled Awwww in sink and I blushed taking my attention back to Gaara to see him sneaking up on the unsuspecting kids while neji and Shino distracted them and neji taped it all on his camera.  
>The kids screamed made me jump myself until I saw that Gaara was on the floor laughing, literally, which caused me to giggle myself. But when I saw the cop car I began to freak. Shit! What was going to happen? Were we gonna get in trouble or something? They would take me to jail I know it. But then I saw that he looked oddly, and I mean oddly, a lot like lee. And he drove off.<br>"I'm serious lee...it's lucky your dad loves u so much to trust you." Gaara snickered.  
>"That's because he is so youthful!"<br>"Your just the same as him?" Gaara breathed out as he walked back over to us.  
>"You see me Naru?" He smiled and I nodded.<br>"You sure that it wasn't...mean?"  
>"It's all in fun." He kissed my cheek.<br>"Gaara! Give me your hand!" Tenten and Hinata both said.  
>"Why would I do that?" He said obviously annoyed.<br>"Because if you don't give me it I'll tell your naruto the time you got drunk and-" Tenten sneered and Gaara's cheeks changed to a slight pink.  
>"Okay geez..." He held out his hand and Hinata put her cell phone light on it to make the ring on his finger show.<br>"See it is there! He wasn't lying."  
>"W-why would I lie."I said embarrassed.<br>"Maybe you are sweet...a bit Gaara. From what he told us."  
>My own cheeks started to turn pink and I tried to hide it.<br>"Oh?" Gaara said a bit cockily as he moved closer to me and kissed my cheek, "And what has my Naru been saying about me?"  
>"N-Nothing...o-only the truth and...stuff." I smiled at him<p>

Gaara:  
>"Ok, ok." I snickered. "I believe you." I kissed his cheek. "You look tired; do you want to go home?" I asked him.<br>"Sure." Naruto said, yawning again at the mention of sleep.  
>"Ok, goodnight guys, see you all later. call me next time you have a party." they knew I loved parties.<br>"You should plan one next time." lee said, almost sarcastically knowing I wouldn't do it.  
>"Hmmm, maybe for Christmas. We could do one of those Japanese gift exchanges." I snickered.<br>"It's a Chinese gift exchange Gaara." Tenten shouted at me.  
>"Bye guys." I called.<br>There was bunch of goodbye naruto and Gaara. Naruto waved shyly, but glad that he had new friends. He snuggled to my side as we walked back to lees to get to my car. Knowing the end was closer he had a bit more energy. He sat in the passenger side, yawning, but he looked more exhausted tired than mentally tired.  
>We got back home and I carried both our bags of candy up stairs as naruto unlocked the door. I turned all the lights on, and made my way to our bed. The lights seemed to wake naruto up a little, and he had one thought. 'I got a shit load of candy' because he dumped his in a pile all over our bed.<br>"This is the most I have ever gotten in my life!" he cooed out loud.  
>I dumped mine in my own pile, and started chucking all the strawberry flavored ones at him.<br>"Hey-" he giggled "stop it." I just threw another one. It bounced off his forehead.  
>"Oh do you like gummies?" I asked holding up the nasty chewy substance. I preferred suckers myself. I liked having a stick in my mouth; it reminded me of a cigarette.<br>"Yeah!" he beamed. Catching them and adding them to the pile he was digging through. "Ew..." he held up a licorice.  
>"I like licorice." I chimed in.<br>"Here" he held it out to me. "I don't like anything bitter... or sour."  
>"I love sour stuff so hand it over." I smiled. We stayed up another hour changing candy. I got two big serving bowls and dumped our bags one in each. My bowl on the left, his on the right. I put sticky tags with our names on them so we knew whose candy was whose.<br>"Ok hyper." I said kissing him on the forehead. "Bedtime, you have school in the morning." I said. He just had like 20 pieces of candy, but his hyper streak would wear him out the moment he closed his eyes.  
>'No, I'm not tired at all!" he whined.<br>"Come now, cutie pie, get dressed."  
>"fine.' he smiled at my change in nick name every ten minutes.<br>He snuggled next to me on the bed the moment the light went off, and within a minute I felt his breathing mellow out.


	41. Chapter 41 Itachi, no

Naruto  
>Gaara's alarm clock was really pissing me off. Waking me up when I'm tired. Even if that's what's supposed to happen it made me mad. And since my living pillow and heat source was gone to turn off the random tune of the day I didn't have any motivation to go back to sleep other than the fact that I was sleepy. I looked at the clock, squinting a bit because even the little blue light was too much so early in the morning. It felt like I only slept 3 hours but in truth it was only 4. Close enough.<br>"Come on Naru time to get up."  
>"I'm too tired to even move an inch, let alone get up." I said and he chuckled as he turned on the light which had burned my eye sockets<br>"Remind me to never keep you up past your bed time again" I threw a pillow at his head. Which he dodged.  
>"How are you <em>NOT<em> tired?" I yawned and stretched to crack my back.  
>"Insomnia. I'm used to it remember." I nodded and tried getting up, but lazily stayed in the bed much like a child. "Gaaaaaara can you please pick out my clothes for me?" I yawned and he smiled<br>"Anything else princess?"  
>"Yes. I would like you to rub my feet bake, dress me and make me breakfast." I said a bit annoyed<br>"Okay really remind me to _NEVER_ keep you up past your bed time. You're not a good morning person in the first place but now it's worse plus..." He leaned over and whispered in my ear, "I would rather take your clothes off not put new ones on." he smirked. Even though I knew it was just him joking it was too early,  
>"Shut up." I moved my head away from his lips. When I moved my head away from his lips this caused him to lose his balance and land face first on the bed. I smiled in a bit of victory and giggled.<br>I slid to the end of the bed and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, "But I wasn't lying when I said to dress me." I smirked at him and the red head sighed, "Fine I'll baby you this morning."  
>"Don't you baby me every morning?" I asked and he smiled.<br>"Touché, my little Kitsune, touché." I chuckled a bit as Gaara went to get my clothes for the day.  
>"In truth young master I think that today you should where your black T-shirt and your orange jacket, along with those skinny jeans that make your ass look so good." He smirked and I just chuckled a bit more. I think he was trying to act like Sebastian from Kuroshitsuji for a bit but ended up sounding more like himself.<br>"Anything really." I smirked as he began to change me. He stopped for a bit, snickered, which I just think he was having fun being able to dress me and then finished changing my shirt.  
>He changed my pants pretty quickly, and when I was dressed for the day he kissed my cheek.<p>

gaara  
>"And what do you want for breakfast?" I asked him, as he dragged himself to the kitchen.<br>"Something quick. I just need to eat and wake up." he muttered.  
>I began to make myself some coffee, pouring a little bit in a cup and adding way more sugar and creamer (I liked mine nearly black) and gave it to naruto. "Try this." I suggested.<br>"Uncle Jiraiya never let me have coffee because he said I was hyper enough." Naruto said, staring at the cup. But after a few seconds he brought the container to his lips and took an experimental sip, realizing it wasn't that bad and drinking more of it.  
>"It's not the best tasting stuff..." he muttered. A bit more awake than he just was.<br>"Hurry and eat." I placed a bowl of cereal in front of him as I began to munch on my own. Soon after we cleaned up, and got in my car. I dropped him off at school, giving him a long and satisfying kiss goodbye. It was sort of an early apology, for when I changed him, I left his collar on, and he was too tired to notice. I sighed as he shut the door.  
>I love you babe. I thought with a smirk as I drove off to work.<p>

Naruto  
>Something seemed different when I walked into the school halls...yep different has to be the word or I'm just hallucinating because I'm tired.<br>There were ninjas...and pirates. There were unicorns that I suspected was Charlie because his friend's were dressed up as Candy Mountain and the Banana King. There was Jesus and...Jashin? And captain underpants. Now that's just creepy.  
>Oh wait...maybe I'm not making things up. This was my school. And today I had forgotten that it was supposed to be like a Halloween day or something.<br>I sighed. Great a day when were not learning anything and I forgot all about it. I'm not hyper off of sugar and the only thing that really kept me awake was that kiss Gaara gave me. How come he gave me such a long kiss this morning is out of my thoughts as of now.  
>I kind of feel...even more out of place since I'm not wearing a costume! Geez this really sucks.<br>I shyly looked around hoping I would find Shikamaru or Choji only to be met with stares of a few kids, giggling as I would walk past. What? Was there something on my face or something?  
>My classes were all the same. Giggling, people whispering about me. As if I was a virus again.<br>It was lunch before I actually found Choji and Shikamaru. Shikamaru wasn't wearing a costume really and Choji just had on a sac, pretending he was a trick or treat bag.  
>"Dude I thought they were joking." Choji smiled.<br>"What?" I asked, poking at my food.  
>"You know about your costume." Shikamaru said and I looked at him funny.<br>"What costume?"  
>"The one on wear you're supposed to be a trained house pet." a kid walked passed me and snarled, chuckling at my expression.<br>"W-What did he mean?" I asked Shikamaru.  
>"Dude...you got a collar on man." Choji told me and before I could even breathe another word I ran to the bathroom. I fucking knew this collar was a bad fucking idea! And I bet Gaara probably saw it to when he dressed me...I looked at myself in the mirror, noticing that I was crying. Fuck why was I crying?<br>I wiped my eyes angrily and tried taking the collar off with my shaking hands, failing but still trying.  
>"Why try taking it off kit?" I shoke at the voice. Fuck... I'm saying that a lot lately.<br>"Oh he's crying Itachi." Hidan laughed and I shook as I felt all the demons that seemed to ALWAYS be together come closer to me.  
>"Did he finally find out?" Pein whispered.<br>Find out what?  
>But I didn't dare ask.<br>"No...He's just a dumb anthro. The dumb ones always taste best frightened you know that?" Zetsu said, "Sasori stop texting that boyfriend."  
>"Don't be fucking jealous." Sasori growled and looked over to me. I couldn't move I was frozen and I was alone with them in a bathroom that for once in the fucking whole day NO ONE was in!<br>Itachi was the one to move closer to me. The scared me that would probably have nightmares about this but not tell Gaara...he can't know about these demons. He has too much to deal with. Plus they told me not to tell him so…do I really want to risk something bad? They could, and this is just from my messed up head, find Jiraiya or even Tsunade and…kill them. Or they could harm Gaara! I mean…he is only half a demon, even if I do trust his strength fully! I just don't want him to get hurt.  
>"Naruto...did you know that my brother has been craving you? I've watched him muttering you're name because of Gaara…"<br>I shyly nodded and he smirked, Itachi close enough for me to feel my breath on me, "And I just _HAVE_ to have what he wants. Let alone you're Gaara's...and I will have you. Just a fair warning." He smirked as one of his sharp nails slid down my arm causing my skin to puff up, but not break skin.  
>As soon as I could move I ran out of there...skipping the rest of my classes I ran out of school, and I mean ran, all the way home. Stopping to tell Gaara that he didn't have to pick me up today.<p>

Gaara  
>"Deidara? who are you texting?"<br>"I can ask the same."  
>"Naruto. I guess I don't have to pick him up from school today."<br>"Good so you can stay here."  
>"I guess. So who is it?"<br>"My boyfriend."  
>"Oh so you have one now?" I said, snooping.<br>"You should know. He told me you recommended me to him."  
>Sasori? I forgot…and he has been limping around the shop sometimes. I smirked.<br>"And? How do you... like him?" I hope Sasori put him through hell.  
>"Well... he was very demanding. I got a taste of the bottom... and well. It's kinda... kinky. And he likes me and we agreed to start seeing each other."<br>I snorted. "Seriously? I hire a guy to make you know you place and he hooks up with you?" I sighed. I really just wanted to go home to naruto.  
>"Naruto, do you want to come hang here with us? Deidara learned his lesson. He won't bother us. Why didn't I have to pick you up? Are you ok?" I texted him. Is he mad at me about the collar?<p>

Naruto  
>As of the moment I was sitting on the bed hugging my knees. I was crying but for several reasons. One because demons scared the crap out of my, two, because I probably would never tell Gaara of the experience and three because Gaara probably just made my life at school like it was my first day again!<br>I'm not mad...I could say but I'm sort of disappointed.  
>When my phone rang I sort of jumped by the sudden vibration. I sniffed and wiped my eyes seeing that Gaara texted me back.<br>"You didn't have to pick me up because it was just a Halloween day at school so nothing was happening. So I decided to go home early and didn't want to bother you. Plus people were making fun of me because of the collar that you didn't take off this morning so I thought it wasn't worth the time to stay in school anymore..." I thought this over and restarted the text again. Taking out the bullying part.  
>"You didn't have to pick me up because it was a Halloween day at school so they were doing nothing. So I decided to go home. I didn't want to bother your work. And I don't want to go because I want to write. I'm okay." I lied and I thought a second before I sent the text to Gaara. When I finally did send it I walked into the kitchen to find some sort of comfort food, which at the moment wasn't ramen but marshmallows.<br>But I tripped and fell on my arm causing me to lightly yelp. I pulled up my shirt to see that spot where Itachi traced with his finger nail. It had turned redder and it slightly stung. Probably something demon related…  
>I put a jacket on to cover it then back to the bed room forgetting the food and just to wait for Gaara's text back. For him to come back home<p>

Gaara  
>The text took awhile and it made me second guess if he was ok.<br>"Well if you want to see me, just come on over ok? I can still text you if you want. I wouldn't want you to feel alone."  
>After work I left to go home. I opened the door to see naruto sitting on the bed. Wearing the jacket I bought him.<br>"Hey." I walked over to him and kissed his cheek. His cheeks looked a bit puffy. "Are you cold?" I asked.  
>"N... yeah just a little."<br>"You could have turned the heat up."  
>"I couldn't figure it out." his tone was flat.<br>"Oh." I figured that he wasn't hiding anything important or he would tell me. I trusted him. He still seemed upset though, so I hugged him tightly. He didn't have to take the jacket off if he was cold.  
>"G-Gaara..." Naruto said after many moments of silence.<br>"Yeah." I said calmly, brushing his golden bangs from his sapphire eyes.  
>"I... thanksgiving is coming up in like 3 and a half weeks. I was wondering... Jiraiya and I have never missed a thanksgiving with each other, both before and after my parents died. I was wondering if... if he didn't mind, if you would let me, invite him here. I just wasn't sure what you were doing I mean, you have a family as well... and"<br>"Shhh he can come I don't mind. Temari and Kankuro will be going out to see my dad." I calmed him.

Naruto  
>In truth I was just thinking of something that would get Gaara to stop hugging me. Not that I didn't want him hugging me it was just he would sometimes push pressure on the one spot that hurt because of Itachi. But the thing about thanksgiving was true I never missed it with Jiraiya. Never.<br>"T-Thank you Gaara." I whispered as Gaara kissed my cheek.  
>"No problem sweetie...plus it could be...an interesting experience to see your uncle again." Gaara snickered and I sighed then frowned. The last time Gaara met my uncle was not that good. The day when he had disowned me. He was furious that I was with Gaara.<br>But he said that he would try to get to know him so maybe it's getting better.  
>"I...I love you Gaara..." I tried hugging him myself hoping that it wouldn't hurt as much.<br>"I love you to but...what's wrong? Is there something wrong?" I froze at what he said and I decided again in not saying it. How would he react to demons being in my school let alone one being Itachi and he hurt me. Even if it wasn't a lot it was there.  
>"Nothings' wrong..." I lied and he kissed my forehead.<br>"Okay."  
>"But..."<br>"But what?" He asked.  
>"How come...you left the collar on me this morning?" I just wanted to at least know about that<p>

Gaara  
>"Because... well... you just looked so darn adorable. I kinda wanted to let people know that you belong to me. Not in a sense of you're my pet, but as in you're my boyfriend. And seeing as you don't seem to be one who like hickeys..."<br>"Oh... right."  
>"Why? Did something happen? Did someone say something?"<br>"N-not exactly." his stomach growled. I had him eat something before bed; I ate too and took a shower while he dozed off. I couldn't shake the feeling that naruto was hiding something from me. It was small but it affected him a lot.  
>A few days went by though and whatever it was went away. We went to the store and bought some thanksgiving decorations. Naruto liked the clear stickers you put on your window, so I bought some of those. And I bought a turkey serving dish and a cook book on how to make turkey. Because normally I was at my dad's house and we had maids. I also found some recipes on how to make sweet potato pie and other pies, and all the things you make on thanksgiving.<br>I bought naruto another thicker jacket as it got colder. I also bought him hat and gloves, they were the fuzzy kind you find at hot topic, but they looked adorable on him. He told me he was going to call his uncle tonight and ask about thanksgiving dinner. I told naruto he can invite his uncle to stay a few nights, or at least overnight if it's too long a drive to go back and forth one day.

**YAY! Another arc type thing done. Time to go to thanksgiving! Yes. For some reason the thanksgiving arc seemed to take forever when writing and I think that is because we stopped took a break from RPing for awhile. But either way it's still there. Anyway Review!**


	42. Chapter 42 Hellp uncle in law

Naruto  
>"Naruto...He's a demon."<br>"Uncle you said you would give him a chance." I said in our bedroom. Gaara was in the living room and I was lying on the bed. I was so hoping that he would just suck it up that I wouldn't even have to ask him or beg. I was really sure that he would jump right to it if he was going to spend time with me. But nooo he was going to be stubborn.  
>"I know I said that but...naruto thanksgiving is...it is sort of like tradition for us you know? And family."<br>"He is my family uncle. And since you disowned me he's been more family then you have." I said truthfully trying not to talk so loud as to Gaara hearing.  
>"You said you would get to know him and he's willingly saying he would get to know you to. I love him and he's my boyfriend, lover, family and so on. Come on pleeease."<br>I pleaded and I heard him sigh on the other end of the line.  
>"It's a really long drive..." He tried sneaking out of it.<br>"You can stay here! We have a spare room."  
>There was silence and I smirked knowing I had him.<br>"Fine! But when am I going to go up there?"  
>I smiled, "You could come later this week...I get on break like in 4 days, I get Friday and next week off since thanks giving is like in a week and a half."<br>"Okay naruto...but if I find out anything's wrong with your relationship I WILL not approve.  
>"Nothings wrong..." I whispered the truth. Well nothings been wrong in a long time.<br>"So...Naruto...you called Gaara your, _'lover'_ did you two..."  
>"No I haven't had sex!" I screamed. Seriously everyone asks that! I swear it.<br>"Just making sure your innocence hasn't been taken yet." And being annoyed I just told him bye and turned off the phone, leaving the bedroom and to the living room where Gaara rested on the couch.  
>"So what's this I hear about sex?" He smirked and I blushed.<br>"Nothing...just my uncle being nosy again." I said sitting on his lap and he kissed my cheek."  
>"So is he coming?"<br>"Yeah he's coming up in a few days...and Gaara. Can you be...sort of...kind of, not your perverted self when he's around? He will seriously kill you. And I don't want that." All I do know is that my uncle is going to be seriously way over protective when he comes

Gaara  
>"I will do whatever you want. As long I see that you're happy. If you're not happy, I might have to tease you to make you blush because after you get all embarrassed you smile." I teased.<br>He let out a pouting smirk. "Then I will just have to be happy." he leaned forward and kissed me lightly on the lips, which I responded by licking his bottom lip trying to get into a more intimate kiss.  
>He accepted naturally, and we spent a few minutes just making out on the couch.<br>"I love you cutie pie." I whispered truthfully into his ear.  
>"I love you too Gaara... I really need to find a nick name that fits you." Naruto said, kissing my neck gently. More like letting his lips rest there. Either way it felt nice.<br>"What was that one you called me once? Gaar-bear?" I snickered.  
>"I did not!" he blushed furiously pulling away.<br>"Yes-huh, you were all groggy because you just you woke up and you called me Gaar-bear. It was adorable!"  
>"No I didn't!" he turned his head away from me in an adorable pout at the unwinning battle. At least for him unwinning.<br>"Come on, we need to put something in that room for your uncle to sleep on, and possibly clean it out a bit." I said to him.  
>"Kay" was his response as he tagged along after me. I pulled out the double mattress the one that was 2 mattresses tall, I think it was a king.<br>"I have to get the pump from Kankuro; I am not going to risk popping this by blowing it up with my teeth." I said. But he and I managed to clear a space in the 'storage room' as it was right now, for the mattress to fit and for his uncle to put his stuff.

Naruto  
>I tapped my foot restlessly. I had cleaned the whole apartment including cleaning my clothes just so Jiraiya wouldn't nag me on my clothing and what I was wearing. Not to mention I like changed 30 times already. And so even though I did everything I was very anxious on him coming here. I pushed Gaara out of the apartment so he could go to work. He had wanted to stay home with me to see my uncle but I convinced him on going so I could clean and stuff. Plus I wanted my uncle to at least get comfortable before he started watching Gaara closely.<br>"Where is he...?" I spoke to myself, literally looking out of the window then standing up to pace only to go back and look out of the window.  
>Geez I bet you the old perv stopped at a strip club or something for <em>'research'.<em> Yeah as if.  
>I grunted and had the sudden thought that I really have to go to the bathroom...so I did. I mean I probably haven't gone since I woke up this morning.<br>And you know what the irony is? That as soon as I made it to the bathroom the door bell rang. I swore to myself and quickly went to the bathroom and washed my hands then I went to the door.  
>I yanked it open to see a silver haired man staring at me back.<br>"Jiraiya!" I screamed and hugged him  
>"I-It's nice to see you to Naruto but...I. cant. Breath!" He complained and I let go of him.<br>"Um sorry, come in come in. Gaara's not home right now." I tried picking up Jiraiya's suitcase but in the end he just picked it up himself and carried it in.  
>"How come? He out with some other boyfriend." He muttered under his breath but I snapped my head at him.<br>"No Jiraiya, he is working and if you are going to be saying things like that the whole time you are here you better just turn around and go back out that door because I'm not going to deal with you dissing my boyfriend." I warned him and my uncle took a small step back. In truth I never really talked to him like that.  
>"You...Changed...Is that a good thing?" He said a bit nervously.<br>"I kind of think that it would be a good thing." I smiled back at him.  
>"Sorry, there's not really a lot of things in the guest room." I apologized as I showed him the room close to Gaara and mine.<br>"Its fine kit." he dropped his things off, "So where do you sleep?"  
>"I sleep in that room."<br>He took a quick peek in it then looked at me and frowned, "There's only one bed..."  
>"Yeah, we sleep together."<br>"You what?"  
>"We sleep together as in sleep in the same bed. Seriously uncle stop thinking pervertedness'." I frowned a bit at him.<br>"Oh...kay." He said a bit slowly.  
>It got a bit silent.<br>"So...let me take you on the tour okay?" I said and took his arm as if to drag in around the apartment. The only thought in my head was that this was going to be a long week.

Gaara  
>Work was boring. The one time I texted Naruto he said he was busy cleaning. I sighed and left him alone. When I finally got home and unlocked the door I heard them talking.<br>Should I listen in or announce that I'm home?  
>"Naruto, I'm back." I called.<br>"Hey!" Naruto said excitedly as I walked into the kitchen. "Jiraiya" I nodded my head to him as a hello. "Glad to see you could make it. Naruto's been excited all week."  
>"Has he? Why's that? He get bored with you?" Naruto blushed<br>"Jiraiya, shut up." he mumbled. Of course his uncle heard him anyway. I held back a snicker.  
>"No, he's hoping we can get along like one big happy family." I snickered. He rolled his eyes.<br>"Don't listen to a word he says." Naruto stated. Trying to act nonchalant like nothing was happening.  
>"Because the truth hurts, so the natural reaction for his is to ignore it completely." I said, opening the fridge and pulling out the milk. "Want some?" I asked the both of them.<br>Naruto mumbled a yes and Jiraiya a grunted yes thank you. I poured three glasses and passed them out. Jiraiya sniffed his before drinking it. Naruto looked to me with a look hoping to god that I didn't see that. Oddly enough I found the old man entertaining and not offensive. And I hadn't had reactions this good from naruto since day one. I think I could handle this weekend.  
>"So Gaara..." he paused to look me up and down. "What is your profession?" Jiraiya asked me.<br>"I'm an artist." he huffed.  
>"and that pays well?" he said sarcastically.<br>"In this profession it does." I tapped my forehead. "I don't plan on staying in that tattoo line of work. It's only temporary. I have quite a bit saved up, I'm going to put Naruto through college with that, and once he gets a steady income I'll go back to college later on in life. I want to be a chef. Actually. Maybe open my own restaurant. Ironic right? Because I'm a demon?" I said tracing my finger over the top of my cup. Naruto seemed nervous at the interrogation. Probably because I just lied strait up about what I want to do later on in life. But saying I want to own a restaurant sounds better than being a world known artist to some people.  
>"College? I never even dreamed... ha... I couldn't have afforded it even if he did manage to get accepted. So tell me Gaara... how do you plan on getting an anthro excepted into any college?" Jiraiya asked me.<br>"You seem to think I'm the only demon alive. We just have an easier method of hiding ourselves. My second cousin like 8 times removed is the dean of Yale. Not that he'd let me or naruto in without the grub, as long as I can pay, preferably upfront, he'd get me or an anthro in. Sadly, as much as I want to deny this fact. If I can go a year without pissing off my father, he'd lend me a loan. So if I needed a bit extra at the end of this year I'm sure he, or rather my sister, could talk him into giving me a loan. I have other people who work for my dad stationed at some of the best art schools, if naruto wanted to do writing there, even though it's at most any college." I explained.  
>"You got it all planned out huh?" he raised his eye brows at something to pin me at. He was looking for faults. How comical. "It seems your dad isn't happy about this..." he pointed between me and naruto "relationship either." he pointed out.<br>"No, but in truth he could care less about the fact I'm dating a Kitsune, and more about the fact I am not dating _'Sasuke Uchiha'_ the guy he would want to take on the family business seeing as both his sons are a fail. At least in his eyes. Kankuro, yes. But I'm only a fail at being a demon."  
>"So, he wants you to hook up with someone else?" his eyes flicked to naruto who had gotten really quiet during the whole thing.<br>"Naru, honey, are you ok? You haven't taken a sip of your milk." I asked. I said it quiet even though there was no point.  
>"Y-yeah. I'm fine. sorry." he said. He was more nervous than I was. Should I kiss him or would his uncle think that was gross?<p>

Naruto  
>I just couldn't stand the conversation. I had mixed feelings of how embarrassing Jiraiya was being for asking these questions but also the conversation took a turn for me when Gaara said a few things. Like how he wanted to be a chef? It just seemed...awkward. He wanted people to see his art and appreciate it I knew that much.<br>But the worst part of it all was when they started talking of Gaara's dad not really liking the relationship. It made me think if Gaara's father would ever actually like me. I mean he absolutely hates Gaara so why wouldn't he hate me.  
>And then somehow Sasuke gets in the conversation to? It just seemed to be taking a rough turn. And I can't help to think that this isn't the last time a set of questions is going to be asked to my red head. Oh I can't wait until the "are you a virgin" question. That would be just dandy for my uncle.<br>I took a timid sip of my milk, noticing Gaara staring at me a little. We were sitting that close together at the table like usual but we were close enough.  
>"So...Gaara have you-"<br>"Jiraiya can you please stop the questions for now? I mean save some for later." I whispered and my uncle sighed in defeat. Gaara snickered and the silver haired man scooted his chair out from the table "Hey kit...how do I get to the bathroom again?" He asked.  
>"You just go...that way." I pointed the way and he smiled.<br>When he was gone Gaara stood up as well and kissed me lightly.  
>"You okay?"<br>"Yeah just...nervous." I admitted.  
>"I wanted to kiss you but...I didn't know if it was okay."<br>"You might be able to do it on the cheek or something...just not a full out make out session." although I wanted to kiss him so badly...it might calm me down. Gaara nodded in understandment.  
>"Now...Kit?"<br>"It's the name of a child fox..." I told him and Gaara smiled.  
>"It's kind of cute." he sneered.<br>"Shut up." I said playfully

Gaara  
>I kissed him happily to help calm him down. He took the opportunity to get some tongue while his uncle was taking a leak.<br>"I hope I'm not interrupting something." Jiraiya scoffed from the doorway as he re-entered.  
>"Oh sorry. You're fine." I said pulling away from a blushing naruto.<br>He grunted. Naruto suggested we all go sit on the couch. Naruto sat between us, keeping us a fair distance away. I guess at the moment it wasn't a bad thing.  
>"So... naruto. Do you still write those... stories?' he asked. Wanting to put a word there like stupid or something but decided not to.<br>"yeah." naruto blushed and stared at the floor.  
>"He's actually not bad at writing them." I tried to make him feel better.<br>"And what would you know about reading and writing?" Jiraiya said in an _'I know more than you'_ voice.  
>"Well for one thing I have read all of your books. My brother owns every single one and I get second dibbs. Naruto told me your pen name. Many people in this world would freak if they knew you were an anthro... the rest who read your books will be too busy having sex to care." I said.<br>Naruto looked like he was trying to burn a whole in the wall with his vision.  
>"Well... does that mean you liked them?"<br>"Yes. The plot and sex is great, but you don't take time to frame your characters. It makes people think all sex is about shallow people. But in truth I find making love to be much more sensual when both partners are actually working to give each other pleasure. Naruto are you ok? You look hot?" I said assessing his blush.  
>"And you would know about sensual sex?"<br>"I'm a 18 year old boy. I hate to admit it but I have had sex with a few people before I met naruto, but only one relationship." I answered.  
>"Ok, ok ok ok. I think I'm starting to get hungry Gaara could you make us something to eat?"<br>"Of course babe."  
>I listened to their conversation to the best of my ability but only caught bits and pieces.<br>"You shouldn't ask him about his sex life..." Naruto voice, Jiraiya whispered something "that's none of your business!"  
>It got quiet. "He treats me nice, that's all I ask for."<br>"Are you in it for the money?"  
>"No, I love him uncle"<br>"It just doesn't make sense... how could you... kiss _THAT_?" he said.  
>Naruto sighed. "Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to invite you here. I thought maybe... you loved me enough to look past that and try to make it work." he said a sad tone in his voice.<br>"Now kit, you know I don't mean it like that. I'm just saying I don't trust him and-"  
>"Well I do!" Naruto nearly shouted. I'd never heard him talk like that. Eventually the white haired old Kitsune made his way into the kitchen. Seating himself awkwardly at the table. Naruto wasn't with him. I guessed he was in the bathroom, I hope he's ok.<p>

Naruto  
>My throat literally felt like it was swollen from trying to not cry. I just couldn't take it anymore! I knew, somewhere deep in my heart, that my uncle wouldn't except Gaara because he is a demon...but I had some hope that maybe he would actually like Gaara a little but instead he just flat out tells me he doesn't trust him?<br>I just know that my parents would of approved...my dad even tried to make peace with the demons once before. And my mom would be happy with anything I choose as long as I bathe and eat veggies. Her smiles were just like mine...  
>Now I'm really beginning to miss them...<br>I wiped my eyes at the invisible tears that were there. I wasn't going to cry I promised myself that and...I had locked myself in the bathroom. It's just not fair! Nothing I do is enough to satisfy the old man and right when I begin to think it can't get worst they talk about sex and Jiraiya's porn. And of course I just think it's my uncle contradicting himself when he makes fun of my Yaoi. Not calling it art when at the same time I just think his porn isn't art either. Maybe I respect him as a writer but I still don't like his work.  
>And Gaara even APPROVED of his writing yet my uncle just goes ahead and begins dissing him on it... I don't hate him. I can't he's my last family that I have left...but that doesn't mean I can like how he's acting.<br>I jumped at a knock at the door.  
>"Naru...sweetie are you okay? You've been in there for maybe 15 minutes and dinners ready..." I heard Gaara say a bit worriedly.<br>"Y-Yeah I-I'm fine..."  
>"You don't sound fine. You don't sound like the happy go lucky naruto I know and love." I heard him say and I could just see him softly smirking.<br>I unlocked the door only to pull Gaara into the bathroom with me. I hugged him close, my face in his chest.  
>"Naru?"<br>"I'm Sorry...on how he's treating you...on everything."  
>"No don't be sorry Naruto it's alright...my dad would of did the same thing." He petted my head and I shook my head.<br>"No...You wouldn't let your dad get even close to me."  
>"... True."<br>"Maybe...maybe I sh-shouldn't of aloud him to come here. It was a stupid idiotic idea."  
>"No it's alright...really. Don't say that. He's your last relative. If you lost contact with him you would most likely regret it for the rest of your life. And a sad naruto isn't a good naruto. I can handle him...really it's no problem."<br>"But...I don't know if I can handle him! He's just acting so rude to you and...Sooner or later, while he's here he's going to probably try to keep me away from you as much as possible."  
>"But I have you now." He smirked and leaned down a bit to kiss me, causing me to blush and forget about a lot of the things that were bothering me.<br>When he let go he smiled, so did I, "Come on cutie pie lets go eat okay? Your uncle is practically sulking."  
>"Then let him sulk..."<br>"Naru..." he said somewhat warningly.  
>"I'm sorry...plus just a heads up...he might have just have heard everything we just said in the bathroom..." smiled weakly and Gaara lowered his head.<br>"There wasn't anything bad said though so...I think I'm good." He grinned at me and kissed my forehead.

Gaara  
>"Ok, who's hungry? I know I am?" I smiled, passing a plate each to Naruto's uncle and then to Naruto before turning and getting my own.<br>"No, Gaara, you don't have to wait on naruto and I hand and foot just for my sake." he said as if it was just an act.  
>"It doesn't make a difference. I do this anyway." he raised an eye brow.<br>"It's true" naruto sighed. "I feel kinda lazy when he's here actually. He cooks, serves me. We both clean up together... once he taught me how to cook, and let me help him. He opens every door for me to. It's sweet, but annoying at the same time." naruto intervened.  
>"He let you cook?" Jiraiya's eyes popped out of his head at the same time I said.<br>"Wanna' know what is annoying? uke's who don't appreciate their seme's." I teased.  
>"I never said I didn't appreciate it.' Naruto pouted.<br>"Just eat." I laughed and kissed him on the cheek, before sitting down with my plate. Naruto and I immediately started eating, but Jiraiya sniffed the first bite of each food before letting it enter his mouth.  
>Dinner was quiet, but then naruto suddenly yelped and pulled his hand from the table and onto his lap muttering a profanity. "Shit."<br>"Wha's wong?" I said food in my mouth. I chewed and smiled as naruto squinted his eyes and shook his head.  
>"N-Nothing." he stammered, I noticed he was clenching his finger in-between the pants fabric. He peeked at it, saw some blood and yelped again hiding the finger once more.<br>"You cut your finger, didn't you?" I asked, being able to tell by his actions and by the small smell.  
>He shook his head franticly. I sighed. "Let me see."<br>Again, he shook his head no. "Naru, come on don't be stubborn. It could get infected-"  
>"Naruto, get away from him."<br>Naruto wasn't listening to either of us, staring at his hand in horror.  
>"Don't look at it Naruto, you know you're skittish around the sight of blood..."<br>"G...Ga..."  
>"Give me your hand." I reached down to pick up his hand and jumped the moment I heard:<br>"NARUTO, I SAID TO GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Jiraiya was between us, he pushed naruto to one side and me to the other. I didn't fall over, but stepped back a few feet. Naruto, who was in more of a daze than I was, fell over and crawled into a corner, using the wall to help get up.  
>"You didn't have to push him!" I shouted.<br>"Don't go near him when he's hurt..."  
>"I wouldn't hurt naruto!"<br>"You stupid demons, all of you.." but I stopped listening, and Jiraiya stopped yelling once he realized I wasn't paying attention to him but to naruto, who had stood frozen upon seeing his bloody finger (now dripping more blood because he hadn't applied pressure)and turned white as a sheet.  
>"Naruto?" I said. I watched one drop of blood leak down his finger and finally fall onto the floor. I was so occupied with the blood I didn't notice Naruto's leaning to one side, but realized what was gonna happen just seconds before he fell over, passed out from seeing his own blood. I had tried to catch him, but Jiraiya stopped me before I could get close, resulting in the world going slow motion for me as the blond haired head bounced off the wooden floors.<br>"Naruto! Now look what you did!" I pushed Jiraiya out of the way and picked up naruto off the floor, taking him to the bathroom. I cleaned his finger and bandaged it up in 10 seconds flat. His head was turning into a small bump where he hit it. I couldn't remember to apply heat or ice, so I brought naruto to my room and lay him down, turning on my computer to look it up.

Naruto  
>The last thing I could remember was blood. It was my blood but it was still the red stuff that haunted my very being. Wait...scratch that. The last thing I remember is Gaara's face caught in-between horror and anger. Then it all went black.<br>I wasn't really paying attention to anything that was being yelled or said before the world went black. The only true thoughts on how even that small red substance dripping from my finger could cause my death. Don't ask me how I could ever think up that conclusion but the thought absolutely horrified me to be even thinking of the outside world.  
>"I told you to get away from him didn't I!" I heard someone scream. Jiraiya.<br>"It was YOUR fault in the first place that he got hurt!" Gaara? Oh god were they fighting! I tried to move my body but failed from my head feeling like it weighed 1000 pounds.  
>"MY fault! I was protecting him! You demons and blood-"<br>"I'm used to his blood from the times I have protected him, like when he got beat up at school for being gay or when my brother accidently br- shit..."  
>"Your brother did what! I knew it! A demon had hurt him and it's your fault." Jiraiya yelled at Gaara.<br>"I know it's my fault, you think I don't know that! I love him and at least I try to protect him and help him unlike you have!" Gaara yelled back.  
>"And what do you mean by that?" my uncle growled.<br>"I mean that naruto told me how you were embarrassed to be around him because he was gay. How when he would get beat up you wouldn't show you cared and said stop acting like a girl. Yet naruto loved you and said that you actually did care even if you didn't want to show it." My red head growled.  
>"I...you..." Jiraiya froze..."I love naruto too. But it's because of demons that I lost two very important people in my life and almost lost kit there..."<br>"You don't seem like you love him for not rusting or approving of our relationship..."  
>It got silent and I don't know if it was because I blacked out again or because no one was talking anymore.<br>But the silence did get changed when ruffling of what seemed like a washcloth was taken off my head, leaving a cool breeze and me to groan.  
>"Kit? You okay?"<br>"J-Jiraiya? W-Where's Gaara." I said a bit confused. I would think my red head would be the one here. My uncle slightly snarled under his breath.  
>"He said about going to Marvin's to see if he had some ice." I frowned at his tone of voice.<br>"D-Did...you two have a fight?" asked. I didn't want to say something without being sure. I mean I could have imagined it all.  
>"Um...be quite for no kit. You got a big bump on your noggin. Rest but don't fall asleep yet." He said trying to change the subject, "I...I didn't know you were...scared of blood."<br>"I've told you many times...you just didn't listen." I said a bit sadly.

Gaara  
>"You ok up there? I heard some yelling..." Marvin said to me.<br>"Yeah, it's nothing do you have some ice?" I tried to play it off; sadly he seemed the nosy type.  
>"Yeah, why? Did he do something wrong? Did ya hit him?"<br>"Wha-no!" I said.  
>"He fell and hit his head. We don't have a freezer yet, so I don't have any." I explained.<br>"Then why were you yelling?"  
>"He has some family over and well; we don't get along... exactly. Now can I please have some ice before he gets a concussion." it took nearly all my self control to not punch his face in and take his ice.<br>"Alright alright fine." he grumbled walking in his house and returning a few moments later with a Ziploc bag filled with ice. I thanked him quickly and headed upstairs.  
>Naruto was awake and talking with his uncle. I didn't even greet his uncle. "Ok so the internet was giving me mixed answers to I texted Tsunade and she said to switch heat and ice. I got some ice from Marvin" I said his name as if faking I was about to throuw up.<br>"Who's Marvin?" Jiraiya asked, I almost just growled and ignored him, but Naruto looked like he had been through enough shit today, so I decided to not pick a fight with his uncle... again.  
>"He's our landlord... and a real bastard." I huffed. Naruto gave me the look that said calm down.<br>"What happened?" he said, turning his head slightly to see me better, and wincing just a bit. I explained as I put the ice bag over his bump, now the size of a half dollar.  
>"He... he asked what all the yelling was about, after I had asked about the ice... he put two and two together and... he asked if I... if you did something wrong and I... hit you... god I would never... I was about to hit him, I'll tell you what I was gonna hit..."<br>"Wow, Gaara you need to chill." Naruto said, trying to sit up to calm me down but he winced at the pain and I pushed him back down.  
>"Tsunade says I worry too much... do you think that?" I asked him.<br>"I don't mind. I'd rather you freak out and be wrong than say 'oh your fine' when I need to go to the hospital." naruto said.  
>"True...ok" I decided to ignore my aunt.<br>The silence was the most awkward I have ever had to deal with. To avoid Jiraiya's eyes I looked out the window. Naruto's eyes had drifted close, I thought he was asleep.  
>"G-Gaara? Did you two have fight?" he asked his voice small. "He won't tell me." naruto added as an afterthought. His uncle grunted.<br>"It's nothing for you to worry about. It's behind us now." I assured him. I didn't want him to worry about me and his uncle getting along, when he had another stress as it was. "I can deal with him. If it makes you happy."  
>I half expected naruto to say "do I look happy?" because in truth he didn't, but I guess he was too tired to do much else because he fell asleep. Or at least, I thought he did.<br>"Look... I'm sorry." Jiraiya said. Looking away."I guess I ... did ... over react... but what if it was more than just a small cut? What will you do? How will you take care of him?"  
>"Well, my brother accidently broke his wrist, the action its self wasn't on accident, but he got mixed up and didn't know Naruto was there as my guest. My aunt, Tsunade is a doctor. I take Naruto to her, when he gets hurt." I said.<br>"Great. Another demon." he rolled his eyes.  
>"No, actually... my aunt is a human. She's my... mother's sister. That's probably why I don't react as strongly to human blood. I also bleed but I heal much faster. Not to mention I am used to Naruto's blood already. He's so clumsy..."<br>Jiraiya just grunted.  
>"Well, it's getting late; do you want to go to bed?" I asked him.<br>"Yeah I guess... naruto sleeping with you?"  
>I nodded.<br>"You'll be ok in here kit?" he asked. Naruto muttered a yeah, I thought he was sleeping. How did Jiraiya know? Was it an anthro thing?

Naruto  
>Gaara didn't leave my side as Jiraiya left for another room. I guess they did have a fight...but it sounded sort of better. Okay it didn't sound better but more of it sounded as if they were forcing to be nice to each other. And how could I sleep with such a tough atmosphere surrounding me? I mean...yes I was tiered and after that fall I was even sleepier.<br>But my head was throbbing with a major migraine making me feel like I had a hangover...crap what if Jiraiya found out I got drunk once?  
>When the door closed I squinted my eyes open to see Gaara getting dressed in more comfortable clothes to be sleeping.<br>"G-Gaara?" He snapped his head toward me in worry.  
>"What is it?"<br>"D-Do we have p-pain medication. I got a head ache..." I winced  
>"Okay sweetie." he said nicely and left the room to get some pills. I sighed and tried to sit up in bed, feeling automatically dizzy from the head trauma I just received and fell back down. I gave up with a sigh as Gaara came back into the room with some water and pills in his hand.<br>He first replaced the ice with a warm washcloth then helped e sit up.  
>"You know I love you right?" He said and kissed my cheek and I would of nodded but I could barley move my head. I took the pills and Gaara helped me drink then he got up from the bed again.<br>"Y-Yeah I love you...you know that."  
>"I know but...just the whole thing with your uncle...I didn't know if you had second thoughts or something." Gaara said softly as he took out a pair of black fuzzy pj pants and an orange tank top.<br>"I could never have second thoughts...even after the Deidara thing I still loved you. I still do love you." I said sweetly and gave the best non-pain smile I could.  
>"Okay..." He said as if he wasn't convinced. When he came back to the bed I kissed him passionately.<br>"Don't doubt my love please?" I kissed the tip of his nose and he smiled at me.  
>"I won't doubt kay?" He snickered, "Now lift your arms...if you can." I did what I was told and Gaara took off my shirt, putting on the tank on my exposed skin.<br>"Now...time to take off the pants." Gaara smiled and I blushed while the red head took the rim in his hands and began to take them off, while not trying to move me much in case he hurt me by accident.  
>But of course, right at that moment, the door has to creek open and in comes my uncle.<br>"Hey, kit, do you have any extra-" He stopped his sentence short when he saw Gaara and my positions. And right away he closed the door. I blushed madly and Gaara laughed silently as he finished changing me into night clothes.  
>"I-I should g-go tell him it wasn't what it looked like..." I stuttered and Gaara laughed.<br>"No need. Just do so in the morning." He kissed my temple while I winced as I took off both the warm and cold objects that kept on being changed on my head.  
>"Fine..." Gaara laid me back down in the pillows and turned off the light, coming back to me and doing the same.<p> 


	43. Chapter 43 Big happy family, maybe

Gaara  
>"Ok, I have to go to work." I said, placing the pancakes on Naruto's plate.<br>"Aren't you gonna eat?" Naruto asked. I already gave Jiraiya his.  
>My phone vibrated in my pocket. 'You're late' it read. Deidara.<br>"No, he's texting me I'm late..." I pouted. Naruto read the text over my shoulder. 'Maybe I wouldn't be late if people stopped texting me the obvious' was my reply.  
>"There's a sure way to get fired." Naruto said, cutting up his pancake.<br>"Deidara wouldn't fire me... he owes me... remember." I winked, as I rushed to the bathroom to go real quick.  
>"I thought you got him back?" Naruto called.<br>"Nothing will ever equal what he owes me." I walked to naruto and kissed him passionately before I left. I saw Jiraiya make a small gagging noise but I didn't care. He didn't have to deal with me again until 4 o'clock.  
>"Bye, love you!" I called.<br>"Love you too!" Naruto shouted as I shut the door behind me. I rushed to my car, and pulled through burger king to grab some breakfast.  
>"Hey latey." Deidara said. He was holding hands with the red head demon I knew just a bit too well.<br>"Hey Deidara... Sasori."  
>"You know Sasori?" Deidara asked just a bit confused. Probably forgot that I recommended him.<br>"Eh, we have a past." yeah I helped him escape from my father's detection. He is wanted by the council for killing humans and to my knowledge a few Anthro's. All I know is that Itachi brought him and a few others on a killing spree of…I don't know. One of the two species. But even before that, Sasori wasn't bad, he was just too rough for some people and sometimes broke them. Even so I played it off and let Deidara think I meant past as in sexual life.  
>"You two... you... what?" he freaked.<br>"Later Dei-Dei." Sasori glared at me knowing I just set him up to lie. He didn't want Deidara to know he was a demon. I just smirked.  
>"Sasori, want a tattoo."<br>"Depends." he said. Just like Sasori, never gives you a straight answer.  
>"I can do Pinocchio... his nose can be your dick, and it will grow every time you lie."<br>"It wouldn't grow when I lie, but it'll grow."  
>"Are you serious?"<br>"No I wouldn't let you near my dick... again." he threw in turning a bit to Deidara knowing he was lying.  
>"Ok, no, none of this." Deidara said meaning our talk of sex.<br>"Just be careful Deidara, he's a demon if he gets you tied up." I warned and he and I snickered at my choice of words. After a few hours of bickering and me giving a few people tattoo's (everyone was off for break so there was more in for piercings and tattoos) I began to wonder about naruto. I texted him.  
>"So did you and your uncle find something to do? Didn't kill each other I hope." I texted him.<p>

Naruto  
>I sat a bit awkward at the table with my uncle. I was eating my food happily because I love Gaara's cooking but Jiraiya was poking at it with his fork, like it was poisoned or he wasn't hungry.<br>Then I remembered what happened the night before and I lightly blushed.  
>"U-Um uncle...about last night I-"<br>"I don't want to hear about your sex life." He grunted then finally took an item of food as if saying he was too busy to have the conversation.  
>"But that's the thing! I'm still a virgin he was just dressing me in pj's because my head was killing me..." Which now since I thought about it I'm starting to get a slight head ache again.<br>"So you're going to tell me that you haven't done ANYTHING sexual with that...demon." I blushed even more. Should I tell him? I don't want to lie but...it's sort of inappropriate conversation and what would he do if he did find out that we have gone to hand jobs and blow jobs...well Gaara's done bj's but...doesn't this sound weird me saying this stuff in the first place?  
>"I'm taking the silence as a yes." My uncle stared me down causing me to blush more.<br>"U-Um Jiraiya...let's go out or something okay?" I said trying to change the subject.  
>"And where would u want to go kit? To go see your demon at his work, or to a strip club or-"<br>"Really...please stop saying bad things about Gaara and I will not go to a strip club with you again. You pervert I was, what, 10 when you snuck me in. Maybe that's the reason I'm gay Jiraiya. You probably scarred me." I said truthfully. Seriously no one wants to see that much flesh just jumping around. So I would suspect that to have scarred me let alone all the girls used to hate me.  
>"There's nothing wrong with women naruto."<br>"There is when there degrading themselves for money plus...it's bad for you since you stalk them until you go to jail."  
>"One time Naruto one time!" He yelled and I giggled.<br>"What did your 'research' get you that time?"  
>"Okay! So where are we going Naruto." my uncle tried changing the subject.<br>"Um...I don't know lets go to the park." I smiled and Jiraiya sighed remembering how I always like the park.  
>"Fine..."<br>I left to go get dressed in clothes. Without thinking I put on some skinny jeans and a long sleeved blue shirt and made it to the kitchen right when I got there my phone vibrated and I smiled at the text.  
>"Yeah we are going to the park! And we didn't kill each other. Just got in a fight about strip clubs and if they're safe to take 10 year old boys into." I smiled at the text and sent it knowing Gaara probably would have no clue what I was talking about.<br>Jiraiya finally made it out to the kitchen and I slipped on my orange jacket. He looked at my head and tail.  
>"Why aren't you covered up?" he asked questionably.<br>"W-Well...there are a lot of people that already know what I am so there's no point in hiding anymore."  
>"And you still go to school?" he asked and I nodded.<br>"Come on..." I said and walked with my uncle to the park

Gaara  
>"That's good have fun. Text me if you want. Sai is off and Deidara is occupying himself in the next room. If they don't keep down, they might scare away my next customer." I texted naruto.<br>"Gaara! Stop texting and get to work!" Deidara shouted. "oh god right there!" he screamed.  
>"Sasori, man can you put a gag on him or something? He's scaring people away!" I shouted.<br>"Gaara shut up and get to work yo-" I snickered at the sound of grunting, some protests on Deidara's end and finally silence.  
>Work was boring; around closing time I knocked on the door.<br>"Now, I know better than to go in, but I'm gonna clean up and leave ok?"  
>"Sure." Sasori said.<br>"Deidara alive in there?"  
>"He heard you."<br>"Don't hurt him Sasori."  
>"He's asleep, ok just get out." Sasori said. I got scared. I closed my eyes, worried for Deidara. This is how Sasori became wanted by the council in the first place.<br>"Sasori, is he hurt? You better not have hurt him. Come on open the door..."  
>the door opened and I shut my eyes trying to get the image of a naked tied up Deidara out of my head.<br>"You couldn't just accept the lie." he stated.  
>"Don't leave him like that all night. I have to work for him in the morning..."<br>"No you should have tomorrow off."  
>"Oh right. I have to start the food... lovely." I waved bye as I walked out to my car, texting naruto to see where he was.<p>

Naruto  
>I wanted to go run through the leaves that had fallen to the ground but didn't want to leave my uncle. For a few reasons really.<br>One because he's my uncle and I didn't just want to run around and leave him behind and two...if I left him he would go stalk any girls, anthro or no.  
>We walked around for a bit without talking until we made quick conversation of different topics causing us to both not be completely bored.<br>I talked about school and about my friends I had made. He seemed to not believe me that I had made friends but I shrugged it off.  
>I even mentioned Tsunade because he had asked who she was because Gaara had mentioned she was his aunt.<br>"And she's really nice..." I concluded before I got a text from Gaara.  
>"Yeah I'm still in the park with Jiraiya." I texted back. In a few minuets Gaara texted back.<br>"I'll pick you up if you want." I smiled and texted back a quick sure.  
>"Who was that?" Jiraiya asked rolling his eyes.<br>"Gaara's going to pick us up..."  
>"It's that late already?" And I nodded.<br>"Well we did stop a few times to eat or something..." I said truthfully as I made my way back to the front of the park.  
>Gaara pulled up to us, sending me a smile and I grinned back. I told my uncle to sit up front even if I knew Gaara didn't want that and that Jiraiya wasn't so keen on the idea either.<br>"He's a back seat driver so better just give him the front." Gaara sighed and I kissed his cheek, buckling myself up while we went home. Again...I will say this is going to be a looong weekend.

Gaara  
>The next morning was... for lack of a better word, calm. Or at least, as calm as one could be when 2 anthro's and a demon all share an apartment. I woke up and began to cook the things I could today, like pie. Naruto likes pie, so I let him pick his favorite, which was pumpkin, but I really wanted cheery pie, which reminds me of my mom. She loved cherries (where think my craving comes from) It was one of the few things I remember about her, since I was so young when she left, other than what she looked like, and that was from pictures. We picked up both pies, but I felt bad leaving out Jiraiya so I asked him what pie he would want, which he wanted apple. So I began to make the pies, one after the other, store bought didn't taste as good, and I wanted Jiraiya to be impressed by me. I wanted him to know Naruto was in good hands.<br>I wiped sweat off my forehead from the heat of the oven, as I began on the dough for the bottom of the last pie. My phone rang; it was on the counter next to me. "Naruto, can you get that?" I asked my hands filthy.  
>"Yeah one sec, I'm in the bathroom..." my phone rang a few more times, before Jiraiya answered it so it wouldn't hang up before naruto got there.<br>"Um...hello?" he muttered into my touch phone. There was a voice on the other line, I couldn't figure out who it was. "He's... busy." Jiraiya said. She, it was definitely a girl said something else. "He's in the bathroom, if you'll wait one moment... no he's not... he's cooking ok?..."  
>"Who is it?" I asked.<br>"Who is this?"  
>A mumble from the receiver.<br>"Tsunade" he said to me. I sighed, my snoopy aunt.  
>"I got it!" Naruto took the phone from his uncle. "Hello?... Hi Tsunade!" he nearly shouted, a hyperness around him I only see when he's really happy. "No Gaara took good care of me... I'm fine Tsunade really, he was just being a worry wart, and it's only a bump now..." Naruto put his hand on his head to feel the bump as he talked about it. "Wha- no, Gaara's making a big meal. He's cooking pie right now! I was gonna help him after I take a shower..." he said "What are you doing for thanksgiving?... what? That's not fair; you should come eat with us. Gaara's making plenty-"<br>"Naruto, not Tsunade, we like hate each other, we just don't show it around you-"  
>"Nonsense, Gaara would love to have you over. You're his aunt after all." Naruto waved his hand at me to shush. I glared at the back of his head, as he continued chatting like he and my aunt where best friends since grade school. Jiraiya seemed a bit cautious for it looked like the first time I was mad. I knew I wasn't going to do anything, but to anyone outside my brain I could see how I could be assumed a threat.<br>I sighed and went back to my cooking. Placing the dough in the pan, and staring on the apple pie, adding the apples, cinnamon and everything else, then capping it off with the top layer of dough and making the edges look all pretty. I had all day.  
>Naruto walked back in the room. "Tsunade is coming for dinner tomorrow." Naruto announced.<br>"I'm not going to bother asking you why, because I wont understand your reasoning, no matter how innocent it is." Naruto just laughed at me.  
>"Don't be depressed. She's a lovely lady." Naruto stated.<br>"To you." was all I could say. Tsunade adored Naruto for reasons beyond me. She watched over him because he was out of his place dealing with demons, not that I would ever hurt him purposefully, and not that I wouldn't give my life to protect him, but the fact accidents do happen. Tsunade always took care of me and Kankuro, and occasionally Temari if she ever got hurt, (which was once) but she only helped us because she felt it her duty to as our aunt and as a doctor, but in truth all she sees in us is the demons who took her sister away from her. Tsunade and I never got along perfectly, and all I needed was Jiraiya to see my bad side.  
>"Gaara... you ok?" Naruto whispered, as if forgetting his uncle can hear us anyway. I was deep in thought and his voice pulled me out of it. I stared at him for a second as my brain processed where I was and what I was doing and what naruto just said to me.<br>"Yeah... yeah I'm fine, why don't you go shower, then you can help me ok?" I said covering up any doubts he had about him truly upsetting me. It was supposed to be a happy vacation, no need to dwell on the past... right?  
>"Sure!" he said, running into the bathroom.<br>"Ok, so why lie to him for one, and letting him within 5 feet of a hot stove is never a good plan..." Jiraiya said to me the moment the shower was on.  
>"I don't want to upset him. It's a holiday after all, so I guess Tsunade deserves to eat with family to. She blames my dad for the disappearance of my mom. He won't say how or why she left, but he claims it was my fault. I don't remember her at all, except that she liked cherries. Me and my siblings just remind my aunt of her lost sister... I've only ever seen her be nice to naruto... or at least, to the people who I know who I bring to her."<br>"Is that so?" he said raising his eyes and looking un impressed.  
>"And Naruto is fine around an oven, he's cautious when he wants to be..." I added.<p>

Naruto  
>It depends on what you think is a calm shower but for me I like scorching hot. Especially when I was in a rush. I was even more excited about tomorrow now than ever! Tsunade was coming and she's sort of between a mother and my best friend. I just can't help but love her. And don't think I was stupid enough to not hear Gaara's tone of voice. I know that he didn't sound that excited about the idea but I just had to have her come.<br>If I had Jiraiya here then Gaara should have his aunt here. I just hope my uncle doesn't pull his perverted tricks while she's over...she does have some huge boobs...for lack of the word.  
>I sighed as I conditioned my hair and then my tail and finished soaping up my body. Quickly finishing then getting out of the shower to hurriedly run to the bedroom and get dressed.<br>Knowing my clumsiness I knew I would most likely spill something so I dressed in something more oldish. Meaning my clothes before Gaara bought me anything new. After smiling to myself I made my way back into he kitchen feeling the awkward silence AND Gaara's mood-a-meter meaning he was either thinking about his past or I had really upset him on inviting Tsunade. Maybe I really should have asked for his opinion first.  
>"Gaara...?" I snuck up behind him and whispered into his neck (even if I knew my nosy uncle could hear everything)<br>"Hm?"  
>"I'm sorry...I shouldn't of have did that." I whispered.<br>"Wha- no nothings your fault Naru."  
>"So you're not mad that I invited Tsunade?" I asked him, questioning him even if he said no.<br>"No I'm not mad at that...I'm not mad at all." He smiled and turned well enough to kiss my forehead. I grinned back and blushed.  
>"Naruto. What have I told you about drying your hair?" Gaara and Jiraiya said at the same time causing them to both look at each other shocked and for me to be in the center.<br>"I- you...um." I laughed a bit nervously and rubbed the back of my head.  
>"You'll get sick." they both said again and I looked at both of their faces. Priceless, just too good to not laugh at. And so I did. Almost uncontrollably.<br>"Naruto settle down." Jiraiya hushed me and Gaara said nothing but I think it's because he was scared to.  
>"S-Sorry uncle!" I laughed and tried to calm down my laughter which I eventfully did.<br>"So...let's start the pie okay naruto?" The red head said a bit silently and I nodded my head making my way next to Gaara.  
>I was dirty...not that I really expected anything else. I spilled flour and I missed the bowl when I tried mixing the ingredients for pumpkin pie. I even almost spilled them onto the floor. Me apologizing for every single screw up.<br>When I had gotten some mix on my cheek Gaara took the incentive to clean it off of me, causing me to blush brightly and lightly push Gaara away.  
>"N-Not in front of Jiraiya..." I whispered as quietly as I could.<br>"So you can do it when I'm not here. That's a lovely thought of my nephew being sexually active is it not Naruto?" Jiraiya said sarcastically and all Gaara did was glare at the man but didn't say anything. Just trying to keep my embarrassment gone at least a bit more.

Gaara  
>"There's a lot of things we can do when you're not around." I said to Jiraiya. Naruto actually elbowed me in the chest. I felt it, it didn't hurt per se, but I could feel he put force behind it.<br>Jiraiya stared at me, processing the best answer to that.  
>"Look, uncle, please... just let it go..." naruto looked away shy and embarrassed. Much like when we first met.<br>"No, Naruto. You're more like my son than my nephew. I've accepted the fact you are gay, so I have to treat you like girl, and fathers are protective of their daughters." Jiraiya tried to explain.  
>"No you didn't. You hate the fact that I'm gay, don't try to deny it." Naruto nearly shouted, standing close to me as if I gave him the courage to stick up for himself. I felt touched.<br>"Guy's come on. Jiraiya, we are a couple. Things happen with couples. Naruto is the only one for me, so you don't have to worry about me sleeping around and getting an STD, we'd be safe, and I'd be gentile. Naruto isn't a child; he can decide when he's ready. We haven't done it yet, but when it happens it happens the moment will be right and memorable. Sorry that we act like a couple and that makes you think we do things with each other." I stated.  
>"But you guys sleep in the same bed?" Jiraiya pointed out.<br>"Yes sleep is the key word. Besides, I only had one bed and the air mattress, and I really wouldn't want to sleep on an air mattress." I said.  
>"Wouldn't you put Naruto on the air mattress?" he questioned.<br>"No. I'd let him have the bed. Besides, I was actually an insomniac before I met him. So I'd probably be up all night watching or reading porn on the internet to pass time... god I hated that but boredom forces you to reach horrible methods." I stated.  
>"At least he's honest." Jiraiya gave that 'I'm not completely <em>impressed'<em> look.  
>"What can I do to make you except me as Naruto's boyfriend?" I asked.<br>"I wish I knew the answer to that... I love you Naru, and... I would hate to lose you... like I lost the rest of our family to... demons. I tried to accept this, for your sake... but every bone in my body, every bone is telling me this is a bad idea... I don't know, maybe it is just... old habits die hard. demons, or at least this one, seems... doable... I'm not going to say he's prince charming and as harmless as a frog, but... he... he seems like he can take care of you. In a way I guess it fits because you're so clumsy and always get yourself into the worst of luck situations. You'd need some abnormally strong to take care of ya... and not someone too brawny either... you'd get crushed. But I guess... as far as men go, not that I judge, he's not ugly... he's your age... he can cook. I haven't had a meal as good as the ones in the last few days since you mother was alive. He's rich, not that I'm shallow... I could care less how much money a chick owns it's only what she looks like"  
>"Totally not shallow" naruto muttered.<br>"I heard that, but it's not my point. the only thing that sets me on edge is he's a demon... it just doesn't add up..." he shook his head.  
>"Honestly, I never thought it would work. People have been... accepting of Naruto, friends wise, because of my short temper at first, but once they get to know him... he has a talent. He can make anyone he meets his friend, as long as they can look past the ears and the tail and give him a chance. My family, well AFTER the mix up with my brother, became excepting, everyone but my dad who I walked out on. My house my rule was his rule, so I moved out. I am in no way incapable of taking care of us. I never needed my dad; I stayed there for well... more money than I had saved up. I love naruto, that's why it adds up. I was able to look past his ears and tail because, he and I are the same. Only I can hide myself better. Demons are looked down upon; even our own kind hates each other! People like my dad who tries to live in peace with humans and the people like the Akatsuki who eat people like an afternoon tea party. We hide ourselves from everybody if we don't know them, but when I saw Naruto and knew what he was, I saw a friend I could trust not to go blabbing off to people I'm a demon because he'd blow his cover too. I scared him off at first; I knew an anthro wouldn't willingly go home with me, so I blackmailed him, using his secret. But the moment I did I felt horrible. I wanted to make it up to him and... I fell in love."<p>

Naruto  
>I looked between Gaara and Jiraiya but mostly at Gaara. I felt as if I might cry, yes like a girl. Not only because of the conversation in general made me want to cry "happy" tears but because half of the stuff Gaara had said I didn't exactly know. Like how he believes in me is what truly almost broke me. But what's even better is the memory on when we first met. The whole slave thing wasn't the romantic part just how he actually felt during the whole thing is what almost had me. Like I said almost.<br>What Jiraiya had said probably was the thing that was causing me not to cry from happiness. I mean...I want him to except Gaara, I really do, but his expertness isn't going to change my mind on loving Gaara. Even if he is a perverted guy at times...I'm surrounded by perverts  
>"J-Jiraiya..." I whispered still slightly choked up on everything my red head has said.<br>"Hm...Kit?" He said a bit shyly.  
>"You don't have to worry about Gaara...he's the sweetest thing for me, for anyone, but I really like how he treats me like the number one thing in the whole world. I trust he won't hurt me." I was going to say hurt me again just because of the crap that had happen but I didn't want to ruin the moment, "And...I am slightly starting to believe you except I'm gay every millimeter at a time. But you are slowly getting better."<br>"I'm just afraid that it will happen again." He admitted and I nodded that I understood.  
>"I'm with you on that but with Kiba it was different."<br>"Naruto he made you cry for days and he ruined your life more in the anthro community. I don't want you to get hurt again." Jiraiya sighed remembering the time. I also remembered my depression. After I had found the courage to tell Kiba that I liked him he absolutely rejected me AND he told everyone I was gay, causing me to get twice the beatings from my regular bullies.  
>"Uncle...you can't hurt what there never was. You know how there wasn't anything in the first place?" He nodded and I continued, "But I love Gaara...and what he said on sex is true...we haven't done it yet and I trust him fully to wait until I'm ready. So please except us. It doesn't have to be now, even if I would really really like that, but later… but hopefully it will be soon."<br>It got silent and I took a chance to look at Gaara. He was slightly looking at me confused and I bit my lip. Crap...I haven't told him about Kiba yet have I? Not that I was hiding it.  
>"Fine..." The old man said softly, "I will believe in you kit AND I will try to actually know the dem- Gaara. If it makes you happy. I might not accept it right away but I will try my best. But no more fighting alright? Its thanks giving." Jiraiya said finally and I couldn't help but smile and run and hg my uncle.<br>"I love you!" I squeezed him and he reluctantly hugged me back. At that moment the oven went off telling us that the pies were done, which really shocked me because through the whole fight slash confession type thing I haven't smelled them baking.

Jiraiya  
>"This smalls amazing..." Gaara commented, pulling the pies out of the oven.<br>"Try having my nose..." naruto was behind him shadowing the moments of the pumpkin pie.  
>He pulled out the cherry. "Let it cool for one, and for two, they are for tomorrow..."<br>"But Gaara, they taste the best fresh!" Naruto argued giving him puppy eyes."  
>"Don't do that to me... I'll think about it." he said, to get him to stop with the eyes. "Either way it needs to cool down." he stated.<br>_'You two are ridiculous.'_ I said to myself. Naruto and Gaara cooked, I watched my nephew like a hawk, getting on edge every time he made mess, thinking the redheaded demon would get pissed off. That didn't happen, he would smile and wipe it up, sometimes cleaning the blonds face with a napkin making my nephew whine and try to struggle away, this once causing more of a mess as they knocked down a bowl and landed on the floor in an eruption of flour. It cleared away like a mushroom cloud.  
>"You ok Naru?" Gaara asked, in a laughing tone trying to hide the seriousness behind it. I could see it in his eyes though, the fact that Naruto might be hurt, and he was worried. Naru? Hm... Just like his mother used to call him... how I miss her.<br>Giggling came from the ground. "It looks like snow!" Naruto shouted, making a snow angel in the flower.  
>Gaara's smile was one of relief as Naruto lay giggling uncontrollably on the ground.<br>"What?" he asked.  
>"You have a beard." Naruto sounded like a 5 year old as he said that, only then did I notice the boy had a white powdered beard, resembling a five o'clock shadow. It looked ridiculous. I let out a deep throaty laugh, sounding more like I was dying as I tried to hold it in. "even Jiraiya thinks it's funny, and nothing makes him smile but boobies." Naruto rolled his eyes.<br>"Hey! Vagina's too." I defended myself.  
>The rest of the day carried on much in the same way, Naruto and Gaara having the time of their lives over a boring task like cooking, and me sitting back and speculating every move he made. Not one seemed hostile, he was calm and almost... it was hard to explain. Ever hear of opposites attract? Everything Naruto did, Gaara did sort of the opposite, so nothing conflicted. Gaara did all the boring stuff, with precision and grace, while Naruto took all the fun stuff and made a bloody mess. Naruto was ashamed of his mess while Gaara just laughed and cleaned it up, while naruto snuck tastes at the food while the other was busy. Then Gaara would catch him, and Naruto would give those pretty blue puppy dog look, and Gaara would continue cooking, while Naruto made a another mess.<br>"Ok you two, I'm going in the shower." I said. I didn't see any danger of him being with Gaara, so why was I so against it?  
>"It's going to take him a loooong time. He takes forever in the showers." Naruto whispered, forgetting I could hear him.<br>I am definitely afraid of losing Naruto. But Gaara doesn't seem to be a threat. Am I afraid of Naruto abandoning me? I was the one who disowned him in the first place, not that I meant it, I was mad. He took me seriously, the apartment bill was canceled, he didn't go to school... for a while I believed he was dead. God I would hate to feel that ever again.  
>I could hear them cleaning up, not taking a shower but a relaxing bath, so the water didn't hinder my hearing at all. After they were done cleaning up, I was wishing I couldn't hear them... what were they doing in the next room? The kissing noises were faint but I was straining to hear if they were doing anything else.<br>"Naru, I love you." another kiss.  
>"You know I love you too!" he said. I haven't heard Naruto as happy as he was today since his parents were murdered.<br>"Will you tell me something? You don't have too, after my mix up with Deidara I don't care what you do as long as I don't ever have to put you through that again, but... who's Kiba? I thought you didn't have any relationships before me? Not that I care. I'm just... curious." The way he asked was so... weird as if he chose his words as to not have any misunderstands... did he think Naruto was stupid? He is such a bright kid... and who's Deidara? And put Naruto through what?  
>"No he was... my best friend. I had a crush on him... when I told him I liked him he..." Naruto's voice broke.<br>"He wasn't gay." Gaara sounded understanding.  
>"My own village hated me. That's why Jiraiya sent me away, so I wasn't bullied anymore. Well I guess that could be one reason because… sure it didn't bother him I was gay, his reputation wasn't ruined until everyone ELSE knew I was gay. I can't blame him though." Naruto said. It broke my heart... but why couldn't he blame me? He had every right...<br>"Why not?"  
>"Because by sending me here, he led me to you. I'd rather have gotten beat up a zillion times than to have never met you."<br>It was quiet for a moment.  
>"Naruto..." Gaara said. He sounded weird. What was it? "I would do anything to make sure you never have to get beat up... I would give my own life to stop you from being in pain." Gaara said.<br>"I wouldn't want that. This life isn't worth much without someone to share it with. I wouldn't want to live without you."  
>"What are we going to do then? When you go to heaven, and I go to hell?" Gaara chuckled.<br>"I don't know. Maybe god will forgive you. Or maybe, I could do something bad, and get stuck in hell with you." Naruto joked.  
>"Naruto doing something bad..." Gaara said teasingly "kinky" he said.<br>"Shhh, he can hear us..."  
>"Huh?"<br>"The shower isn't on." Naruto said worried. "Do you think he drowned?"  
>"I think he's just in bath. You sure he can hear us?"<br>"I don't know..."  
>"Cause I'm sure he would have said something during our make out session if he could"<br>"Maybe you're right..." naruto said.  
>"Why does he hate me?" Gaara said.<br>"He doesn't hate you... he just can't accept me with you... he hates the fact you're a demon."  
>"I don't want to be. My kind suck... I mean really." he stated.<br>"You're not all bad... you siblings are good."  
>"It could be the fact we have part human in us... but we all come out with problems... like anger management..."<br>"You don't get angry with me... ever." Naruto stated. So you noticed it too huh kit?  
>"It weird... you mellow me out... like... one of those squeeze balls to relieve stress... you're like a stress force field. Everything about you just makes me calm..."<br>"Ok... I'm tired." Naruto said after a yawn.  
>"Night. I love you."<br>"Love you more Gaara... night."  
>I slowly got out of the bath and began to change. I blow-dried my hair and got into my pj's. 20 minutes later, as I passed their door it was open. I looked in to see my Naruto sleeping with a smile on his lips, looking peaceful, wrapped in the arms of the demon, who had the same look of complete peace on his face. It was... adorable. Naruto was happy... I knew my nephew... anything he was the least bit scared of, he'd have night mares. But that look on his face was one of a deep all night no dream sleep. Maybe Gaara was a good thing for him after all.<p> 


	44. Chapter 44 Turkey Day!

**Just saying real quick...Naruto and Gaara possibly live in a japanese style town in america...or Thanksgiving would make NOOOO sense what so ever lol  
><strong>

Naruto  
>It just was one if those days that I don't want to get up but every cell in my being was telling me to. I mean the sun was shining through the window causing the outside of my eyelids to be a yellowish color. I could feel Gaara squeezing me in a hug as he kissed my forehead. Then my cheek then finally my lips.<br>"Morning Naruto." He kissed me again and I sleepily kissed him back. I swear there was a ding that I think it was a door bell but I wasn't exactly sure. Either way I snuggled deeper into Gaara's chest…it felt nice  
>I really don't know why I love to snuggle or kiss Gaara in the morning. Sometimes I just have to…its my favorite thing in the morning when I wake up or he wakes me up gently.<br>When he leaned down to peck my lips I squirmed slightly, him trying to make it deeper early in the morning (even if I don't care) for some reason I kept hearing bells, but that might just be my imagination.  
>"Oi, love birds, don't you hear the door bell? And Naruto I know for a fact you could hear it. But <em>fine<em> I'll answer the door even though it's not my house" Jiraiya said to us as he passed our bed room door. I couldn't help but think on how Jiraiya had said that so much softer than what he had said yesterday. And it wasn't as sarcastic...well not as sarcastic as he was normally.  
>I blushed and pulled away from my red head as my uncle made his way to the front door. As of now I don't really care who's at the door so early in the morning at the time of...11.<br>"We should get up...I probably should of started cooking a few hours ago." He sighed and I just kissed him lightly again.  
>"Just a few more minutes." I asked him and he grinned at my puppy dog eyes.<br>"You are so cute...fine" He smiled and I just snuggled in him as he arms traveled around my waste.  
>"One more word and I will kick your ass..." My eyes shot open at the voice. Tsunade? Oh fuck Jiraiya...<br>I ripped away from Gaara's arms and made it to the front of the apartment, leaving Gaara bit confused in bed.  
>There at the front door was a slightly angry Tsunade and Jiraiya. And I just knew his perverted glare from anyone.<br>"Jiraiya...if you say one more word I will hurt you. And you knew what that means." I threatened in a whisper that I knew he could here.  
>"No, okay kit I'm sorry! But I just can't help it! She has such big-"<br>"Uncle!" I screamed my cheeks turning red, "One more word and I will restrict all in which you hold dear…Porn and alcohol!"  
>"How would you know?"<br>"I will find a way. And you know that." I glared at him almost to the point in which I hadn't seen Tsunade charging her way to me and giving me a huge hug. Almost suffocating me in her breasts.  
>"Oh Naruto you are so cute in the morning! How are you, what's new...really ANYTHING new?" She smirked and I blushed as I heard my uncle mutter something along the lines of 'lucky kid' before she let me go and kissed my forehead, casing lipstick to stain.<br>"I'm fine...Gaara's fine to if you wanted to know...and n-no nothing new since last time." I stuttered and he giggled.  
>"Naru?" Gaara yawned and finally walked out in the commotion, "What happened to a few more minutes?" He chuckled and my ears sulked a little.<br>"Sorry...I got over excited."  
>"No need to get sad. I was only joking." He smiled at me as he ruffled my hair then looked at his aunt, "Why are you here so early."<br>"Well you know it is almost noon so I'm not that early, and knowing you I thought you could have some help baking. Maybe something along the lines of a turkey?" She said and Gaara rolled his eyes.  
>"Yeah yeah I understand." he sighed and I took the next awkward silence to clear my throat.<br>"Um Tsunade this is my uncle, he's very perverted just to warn you so don't mind him...much. He gets...nice once you get to know him and Jiraiya this is Tsunade...sort of like my...or kind of like...she's pretty much like a mother to me and a best friend so be nice to her." I knew that my uncle was still depressed about my mother. That's why I tried to rephrase it to not make him upset.  
>"So...please shake hands and forget whatever he had said this morning okay?" I smiled weakly and they shook hands while I sighed a breath of relief<p>

Gaara  
>"So, Naru... how has the past few days been?" Tsunade asked while I pulled out the turkey, setting my laptop on the counter next to me and opening the page on the internet that I had saved to favorites on how to cook turkey. It was my first time after all.<br>"A roller coaster, but Gaara's making a really good effort to do this for me." Naruto said. Jiraiya plopped a seat next to naruto, facing Tsunade. From my angle he was staring down her breasts like a wolf would his prey.  
>"I've seen Gaara do a lot for you that he wouldn't for many others." Tsunade nodded glancing at me. I only saw in my peripheral vision as I began to warm up the oven. I looked at the recipe.<br>"I have to gut it? That's disgusting..." I mumbled, sticking my hand up the turkey's ass. "I'm gay but this isn't the kind of _'ass' _I had in mind."  
>Tsunade started cracking up, Jiraiya chuckled after her. It took Naruto a second to process what I meant.<br>"Don't you be cheating on me over there!" Naruto stated, laughing with them.  
>"You wanna do this? Be my guest!" I held my hand out, elbow deep in the bird, out to him.<br>"N-no thanks..." he stuttered eyes zeroed in on the dead bird.  
>"You'll enjoy eating it though." I muttered. It wasn't said mean, but it was a mean thing to say.<br>"Only because you made it." Naruto replied. That was so sweet, but I am a teaser.  
>"Yep made with sweat and love!" I said.<br>"Disgusting." he commented.  
>"I hope you washed your hands." Tsunade mentioned.<br>"I did, thank you mother. I also washed behind my ears, and ate all my vegetables. I didn't brush my teeth though. What can I say...? I'm a rebel." I used my free hand to brush imaginary dirt off my shoulder while my other hand was still deep inside the turkey butt.  
>"And what about you?" she turned to Jiraiya. "What do you do for a living?" she asked him.<br>"I'm a writer... and you're a doctor right?"  
>She nodded. Opposite sides of a light spectrum.<br>Naruto came up behind me while they made small talk.  
>"Hey." I mumbled, I was kinda busy. But I didn't mind.<br>"That looks gross." he said, leaning his head into my shoulder.  
>"It looks better once it's cooked.<p>

Naruto  
>"Well a lot of things look better cooked..." I answered him a he started gutting the bird. It made some weird noises, almost wet, and in all it just totally looked nasty. Now I know why Jiraiya would never make the turkey himself. Get some random girl to do it for him. Which upset me but I couldn't really complain with eating…much.<br>"Gaara...are you to busy. I mean I could go back to the table with my uncle and Tsunade." I asked him. He did have a concentrated look on his face and I didn't want to get in the way.  
>"No, you're good. This just is really gross." He made a face as he took out some more of the insides.<br>"Is there anything I could...do?" I asked, hoping it wasn't disgusting. But I would do anything for him.  
>"I would rather have your ass than the bird." He smirked and I slapped his arm.<br>"He can still hear you." I whispered.  
>"Yes I can still hear you. And you are not getting his ass anytime soon." My uncle said sternly as I blushed from embarrassment and I saw Tsunade's face glow in interest.<br>"I was only kidding...anyway. Can you get out the seasonings for me?" He asked and I nodded.  
>"Um, where?"<br>"Over, there." He motioned with his elbows since his hands were both busy. He looked like he was flapping wings and I giggled. I brought out all the seasonings that he requested and for once I didn't drop anything!  
>"So you gamble?" I heard Jiraiya question and I turned my head to see him.<br>"Hell yeah she gambles. Loses every single little thing" Gaara snickered.  
>"No I don't. Don't listen to my nephew." She gave a warning glare.<br>"Your just saying that because you lost, how much was it again? 900 dollars to me in Texas Holdem." He sneered and she looked like she was about to kill.  
>"Gaara just shut up and keep fucking that chicken." She growled and the two older people snickered, "So Gaara you have any beer?"<br>I froze. No way were either of us ever going to drink again.  
>"No I don't. And no you are not going to get drunk off your ass." The red head said calmly.<br>"So has little Naruto drunken anything yet?" My uncle said causing me to blush. I said that he tried getting me to drink when I was little so if I told him I did he probably would be proud of me. The only thing that he could possibly become proud of. So instead I just shrugged my shoulders, Gaara staring at the back of my head as he finally pulled out of the turkey and started to season it.  
>"Oh ho ho you have. There's my kit." He smiled and I just looked away to Gaara.<br>"It's whatever you would call it..." I whispered. I was defiantly never going to drink again so this conversation wasn't helping my mood.  
>"So!" Gaara changed the subject, "Tsunade I hope you brought stuffing or I think your making it yourself because neither I nor Naruto have a liking for it."<p>

Gaara  
>"No, we'll have to live without stuffing." Tsunade sighed.<br>"Good, time for a boot leg thanksgiving."  
>"Bootleg?" Tsunade asked me.<br>"You see, families always have quirky family traditions to do at holidays. Seeing as I hate my family, I can start my own traditions. So it's a bootleg because it's the first time stuff is gonna go down like this. First, no stuffing." I stated.  
>I started on some of the other food, we had sweet potatoes and regular potatoes, which Naruto helped me peel and mush. I was worried at first because the blade was quite sharp, but Naruto seemed to be less clumsy with positive reinforcement. He concentrated on it hard to get the compliments from me, I saw how his eyes lit up with pride at ever 'very good' or 'you're doing a great job'.<br>Then I moved on to make some more entrees. Naruto took a break and Tsunade helped me, the oven was ready for my gutted turkey, so I shoved that in. The house began to smell really good. I pulled out some biscuits and put them on a cookie sheet, pulling the turkey out of the oven and putting the biscuits in. I didn't buy any cranberries, but I did buy some of that sparkling apple cider that comes in the wine bottles.  
>We had dinner as a late lunch early supper, seeing as none of us ate breakfast and I wanted to eat the turkey as soon as it was ready. Besides, you didn't want to eat late, you be so tired after you eat turkey.<br>Naruto helped me pass out plates and forks and spoons, and I got everything set up buffet style so they can take what they want.

Naruto  
>"Gaara what about the pies!" I said excitedly, mouth watering from all of the smells that surrounded our apartment plus the thought of pie also made my stomach growl with anticipation.<br>"Naruto that's for AFTER we eat." Gaara said a bit sternly and my ears lowered. I've wanted to eat that sucker since we first brought it out of the oven.  
>"But Gaara it is just so tempting."<br>"Yes and so is your ass but I don't want it every living second."  
>"Yeah you do." I smirked and he nodded his head in agreement.<br>"Good point." and he kissed my forehead.  
>"Your still going to make me wait aren't you?" I said.<br>"Yep." He chuckled at my reaction.  
>"Awwww come on '<em>Gaar<em>-bear' please?" I blushed and he turned around to stare at me.  
>"Did you just call me Gaar-bear?" I nodded, "You are to effing cute for your own good." he said and I wanted to take a bow (or curtsy), "fine...but you can only take them out of the fridge so that they won't be hard to cut and so they get warmed up. Only take them out." He warned me as I was about to dig into the pumpkin. I pouted but in the end did as Gaara told me. I didn't want him to get mad.<br>"Wow Gaara the turkey actually looks good." Tsunade commented and the red head rolled his eyes.  
>"Maybe it looks cooked on the outside but it might be mushy on the inside." my uncle commented.<br>"Oh Jiraiya stop." I said placing all three pies on the table, where they could fit.  
>It was finally time for the cutting of the turkey.<br>"Can I cut?" I said a bit softly but I knew all three could hear. And as if they were all against me they said in unison, "No."  
>"Wow guys...harsh." and they all laughed.<br>"I'll do it." Jiraiya said which for one shocked me because this would be the first time he had done anything.  
>"Are you going to be fair?" I asked him. He was known to cut the turkey weirdly so he got the biggest piece.<br>"No I won't do that...this time. You never ate a lot anyway." He said.  
>"But that because I never had enough to eat a lot." I sighed and sat in the chair closest to Gaara. He smiled and put his arm around my shoulders we waited.<br>"I just eat the breasts, you know that." He laughed and got that certain glint in his eyes. Oh no...He wouldn't, "But there are other breasts that I would eat as well. You up for it Tsunade?" oh god he would.  
>"Uncle!" I screamed but it came out mumbled from my own grasp on my mouth. Jiraiya was punched, and it was a wicked good one at that! Literally he was on the floor. But that didn't surprise me. That always happened to him one way or another. It was the fact on how Tsunade was closed to the pumpkin pie and...Somehow it got stuck on her sleeve and had been slowly falling to the ground in my own slow motion...<br>"Not that pie!" I screamed subconsciously.

Gaara  
>I was watching the scene with a smirk, seeing the look on Jiraiya's face as my aunt's hand left a momentary indent on contact. It felt good, and better I wasn't the one who had to do it.<br>"Not that pie!" I saw the pie falling; it had to be the pumpkin. I jumped from my chair, but it was too late. Three big chunks of pie were laying there in lumps while the rest was scattered in a 2 foot radius on the floor. "Now look what you did! You big...dummy!" Naruto said, eyes only for the broken pie. He looked about to cry. I hugged him.  
>"Naruto, I'll make you another one tomorrow ok? I'm sorry." I said.<br>"How is this your fault? it's all his!" he pointed to his uncle.  
>"I should have just let you eat it yesterday when it was ready." I said, feeling really bad for teasing him with it now.<br>"No..." I don't know what he was denying, but his hands rose to cover his face, clenched in tight little fists. He let out a sob, his ears drooping further than before.  
>"Naruto, I'm sorry. I guess I didn't have to punch him..." Tsunade said, seeing he was crying.<br>"No... He deserved to be punched... do it again." Naruto stalked off to the bedroom. I turned and gave the older guys an apologetic look before chasing after my boyfriend. Of course, Naruto just shut and locked me out of the room. With a sigh after a few minutes of trying to open the door. I headed back to the kitchen... to hear talking?  
>"I just want to make sure kit is safe. As much as I am against the fact, Gaara is growing on me."<br>"Of all my sisters' children, Gaara is my favorite. His sister used to be the only normal one, but naruto has been a great influence on him. He reminds me of his mom when he's like this. Sadly, my sister fell for a demon and look where it got her? No one knows. She just disappeared. I fear the same for Naruto, so that's why I keep a close watch."  
>I thought of that much. What did happen to my mom?<br>"Do you agree with what is going on?" Jiraiya asked my aunt.  
>"I feel happy for them, Gaara seems to be doing much better, and Naruto, not that I saw him before, but he looks happy."<br>"Kit is definitely happier here than anywhere else since before his parents died. I would do anything to keep a grin on his face. I make 60 sex jokes around him yesterday and nothing, but I knock over one stinking pie and goes ape shit... he has to start crying..."  
>"SHUT UP!" came from my bed room. I sighed.<br>"He won't come out." I said, no doubt Naruto heard their conversation too.  
>"I'll go apologize." Jiraiya sighed, walking to the door. I helped Tsunade pick up the last of the pie on the floor. I noticed the pie bounced on the edge, but there was still a bit of the pie in the container unhindered by the floor.<br>"Naruto, there is still some left for maybe one person. It's a bit crumbled but it'll still taste fine." I said normally knowing he could hear. Within seconds he was at my side. "Here, eat it now before something happens to it." I said feeling bad. He grabbed a fork and began to dig in, but just then his phone rang.  
>"Hold on, it's Hinata." he said.<p>

Naruto  
>I groaned in frustration. So close to the pie again but so fricken far! I looked at my phone and a small grin placed on my face.<br>"Hold on, it's Hinata." I said.  
>"Who's Hinata?" Jiraiya said and I glared at him. He deserved being punched and I was still mad at him. He always does this.<br>"She's one of my friends you don't believe I have." I answered it and smiled. "Hi Hinata!" I said cheerfully.  
>"Naruto what happened? You sound like you were crying?" She said worried. She could always see through me.<br>"So you caught me... it's no problem really and it wasn't Gaara so don't ask. What's up! Shino do something?" I couldn't help a low growl in my throat and my uncle looking at me oddly. Tsunade had the same look but Gaara just continued to clean up the little mess there was left.  
>"W-What? No nothing's wrong with Shino. I wanted to wish you a happy thanks giving."<br>"Happy thanks giving to you to. How's your family I know you were gathering all the Hyuga's for a party." I saw Gaara's ears perk up for a party.  
>"Gaara it's family nothing else." He just sighed in defeat as I paced in the room holding my pie, not wanting it to be out of my site.<br>"It's okay. Neji's being the star child so it gets boring. He still doesn't want the family to know he's gay..."  
>"Well I wish the best." I said as I took a bite into my mouth and literally groaned in satisfaction. It was so good!<br>"Anyway...would you like to...you know go shopping with me tomorrow? I don't want to go alone and I thought it could be fun with you." She asked.  
>"Um...what's tomorrow?" I asked. I seriously had no clue.<br>"Its black Friday sweetie." Gaara told me and I smiled and mouthed a thank you.  
>"Yeah it's black Friday."<br>"Well I don't know...my uncle and then there's Gaara. I don't have any money and-"  
>"You can have some money Naruto. You don't have to be worried about it." He said.<br>"But it's your pay check." I whispered my ears falling flat on my head.  
>"It's okay." He smiled at me.<br>"And you don't have to stay here with me. I owe you for the pie..."  
>"You just had to bring it up." I frowned and took another bite.<br>"Naruto?" She said.  
>"Well...okay. I'll go." I sighed.<br>"Yay pick you up at 4!"  
>"AT WHAT!" I screamed causing everything to go silent in the kitchen.<br>"Haven't you ever been to black Friday?" She asked.  
>"N-No...never had the chance. But that's really early." I frowned, "But for you I'll go."<br>"Okay well I got to go Naruto. Turkey time bye."  
>"Bye Hinata" And I finally sat back at the table with my uncle and Tsunade. Gaara kissed my cheek and I blushed as I finished the pie.<br>"This is really good Gaara..." I smiled.  
>"Glad you liked it."<br>"Who's Hinata?" My nosy uncle said again.  
>"She's a girl that you would have probably liked because she has big boobs." Gaara sighed as I punched him in the arm.<br>"Don't talk about my sister like that." I frowned and Gaara smiled.  
>"I'm sorry Naruto." He kissed my cheek again.<br>We finally got to the turkey and thank god to because I wanted to eat it. It was delicious and I couldn't help but tell Gaara that.  
>"You really are a good cook..." I whispered and he smiled.<br>"I will admit this is pretty good for your first time." Tsunade clarified which just caused Gaara's smirk to get a little wider. I knew he liked his aunt. He just didn't want to admit it. Everything was going great the food was good and o was getting stuffed. It was like heaven. But of course it got ruined by my uncle opening his big mouth again.  
>"Kit...I don't want a fight but why were you crying over something as silly as pie."<br>"Because if you didn't remember, uncle, we used to always have pie for thanksgiving before mom died. She would always make me pumpkin pie specifically. But since then I hadn't had any because you would get some random hooker or something to make the dinner that was supposed to be for family time." I growled under my breath to try and not to cry. Not one of my favorite things to remember but I had to get it out.  
>I never told Jiraiya how I hated how he would bring someone home to cook for us then do unimaginable things afterward. Okay maybe I did a little but I wasn't as forceful and he just thought I was being an annoying brat.<br>"Naru..." Gaara rubbed my head but I shook my head.  
>"Uh...G-Gaara I'm tired. Plus I have to get up tomorrow morning early. I'm going to take a shower and go to sleep okay?" I said with a faint smile that was slightly fake.<br>"Um...okay. I love you." He said knowing that something was wrong.  
>"Bye Tsunade. Happy thanks giving." I smiled and hugged her and she hugged me back.<br>"Bye hun." She kissed my cheek.  
>I just bypassed my uncle not even wanting to say anything. I saw his ears lightly lower, even if it was hidden is hair, but I didn't care.<p>

Gaara  
>"The dinner was great. I hope Naruto is ok." Tsunade said to me.<br>"I want to go comfort him, but he's in the shower. I'm going to start cleaning up, maybe he won't be asleep by the time I'm done and I can cheer him up." I told her. Jiraiya looked down.  
>I finished eating and began cleaning up what I could. Jiraiya finished and sat on the couch, turning on some random football game. Tsunade was helping me wash dishes, I'd already put the food away, when Naruto got out of the shower and headed straight to the room.<br>"Go comfort him. I'll take care of this for you. Ok?"  
>"If it's too much, just leave it there and I'll get it tomorrow." I said as I walked into my room. Naruto was half dressed, and looked surprised as I walked in, covering himself quickly.<br>"It's just me."  
>"Sorry..." he looked…sad.<br>"No need to apologize. I just figured you would want some company." when most people are sad, they just want someone stronger to hold them, make them feel wanted, safe protected. I could be Naruto's sanctuary.  
>"I guess." he said turning his head from me. I caught a glimpse of the falling tear.<br>"Come here." he was only half dressed, his pajama pants on and no shirt, plus they were really baggy, but he looked so adorable, his tail hung loose between his legs and his ears pointing down on either side of his head. I wrapped him in my arms and hugged him close to my chest, his skin was cold because it was still damp, and I immediately felt him snuggle into my warmth.  
>"Thanks" he mumbled. This pleasant situation was perfectly fine. I could just sit here forever; if not for the fact my jeans were really restricting in a certain area. I wasn't hard; the material just didn't allow me to breathe. So after a few moments, I had to release naruto to change into something a bit more comfortable. He just did nothing but sit on the bed with no shirt on. I turned up the heat, and joined him shirtless. He looked up at me and blushed, but I just kissed his cheek and licked to his ear lobe, nibbling on the end of it.<br>"...Gaara...?" he said a bit uncertain, but obviously enjoying it.  
>"Tell me Naruto, what are you thankful for?" I whispered in his ear. I wonder if Jiraiya was listening. I don't care, I won't force Naruto to do anything he wouldn't want to do, so this isn't going to go far tonight anyway.<br>"I... um... I'm thankful for you... and I guess uncle Jiraiya... I mean, I'm mad at him, but, it would suck to be totally without a family... right? I'm thankful for the fact I am alive." Naruto sounded so... serious.  
>"I'm thankful for the fact you're alive, I'm thankful for the fact that you trust me, and for the fact that you're happy... most of the time. I'm thankful that you love me, and that I can provide food on the table and a roof over our heads. I'm thankful I can take care of you, and I'm thankful that your uncle is warming up to me. Only a bit, but enough to make this work. Maybe demons get a happy ending after all."<br>"I love you!" Naruto said, leaning forward into me. I kissed down his neck... sucking gently... "Not right there, Jiraiya will see!" I didn't stop. Let him see. Naruto was mine. I moved a bit lower and began sucking again, this time over a nipple.  
>"~nnn~" he moaned, his chest rising slightly. My hands were at his sides, gently massaging the stress out. "Gaara..." he let out a breath of air as he barley whispered my name. Could Jiraiya hear this? It was defiantly not just kissing if naruto is making words.<br>"Shhh" I say gently moving to the other one, his erect nipple looking delectable.  
>I kissed down the middle of his stomach, dipping my moist tongue in his belly button. He let out a small screech and jolted from my tongue in a fit of laughter. "Stop that tickles..." he said, I naturally did it again... "Ha ha... no Gaara... come on let me breathe... ha... Gaa- Gaara let me... stop... hehe Gaara!" he said between fits of giggles. I tickled him gently with my fingers along with my tongue torture.<br>"Oops..." Naruto giggled.  
>"What?" I asked concerned, even though he was chewing the back of his hand to try and stop laughing.<br>"Jiraiya just asked 'what the hell is going on'" he convulsed into a fit of giggles.  
>"That's the last time I give you pie... you are so hyper right now." how is he going to get to sleep? He has an early morning tomorrow.<br>He suddenly stopped laughing and took in the situation, looking down to realize he was hard. "great." he mumbled letting his head roll back as he tried to control his irregular breathing.  
>I undid his pants...<br>"G-Gaara! No! Not with my uncle here, he'll hear everything!" Naruto whispered, even though it was useless.  
>"I'm not going to leave you like this. You get excited so easily, and it'll tire you out so you can go to bed. Just lay back and relax, and try to keep the noises down ok? We've done this before. Nothing new." and I began my task.<br>After a few minutes, I heard the creek of my door and the light from outside leak in. Naruto had the back of his arm pressed to his mouth and his eyes shut trying to not make a sound, so he didn't notice my aunt's eyes pop out of her head.  
>"Gaara, I finished the dishes anyth-?" cue anime nose bleed where she dramatically falls backward leaving an arc of blood for a split second.<br>"What? What are they doing?" Jiraiya was behind her in an instant. Naruto was looking at them by now, his face flushed and at the same time red from the top of his head to his shoulders. I was sitting there my mouth half on half off, with a dumbfounded look on my face.  
>Suddenly Naruto turned away, pulling himself under the covers much like he did the day Sasuke arrived.<br>"Guys come on, a little privacy?"  
>"What the hell do you think you were doing?" Jiraiya asked. Tsunade was just recovering from her epic nosebleed.<br>"We were... I was just..."  
>"That's what you call comforting?" he bellowed.<br>"Well it worked before you came in here..." I mumbled. "Naruto? Hey... you alright?" he didn't answer. "Come on; don't be mad, this stuff happens..."  
>"Naruto..." I sighed.<br>"I guess... we'll leave you two alone then." Tsunade grabbed Jiraiya by the cuff of his shirt and dragged him away, shutting my door behind her.  
>"They are gone, Naruto... if you wanted to come out. I'll finish what I started if you want me to. they know now so what's the point in stopping?"<br>"It's so embarrassing!" his face was still red, I noticed as he dropped the sheets. Legit on the verge of tears. I kissed his cheek catching one that fell.  
>"Come on, I'll finish this, and we can go to bed."<br>"Alright...ahhh... Gaara... god..."

Naruto  
>Even if the others in the apartment knew of our antics in the bedroom I still tried holding in most of the sounds that were supposed to come out. I mean it was just so...embarrassing! It kind of made me think of if a little sibling walked in but just 20 times worst. My face was still red and I could just tell that Gaara was trying to finish this faster instead of dragging it on longer like he would normally, just to save my embarrassment.<br>"Uh...G~Gaara..." I moaned out his name softly and he moved faster causing me to bite my cheek to try and let my groans not be released.  
>"God Gaara...~f-faster...please?" He smirked as I started to feel that clenching in my hips and heat pool into my stomach, biting into my arm as I released. And again he swallowed. How can he do that? It still makes me wonder. But Gaara was right. I was tired now and I just wanted to curl up to Gaara and go to sleep.<br>The red head kissed my cheek and got up and stretched,  
>"See that wasn't so bad was it?" He smirked at me and my bliss was brought down by remembering what had happened just a few minutes before.<br>"I can't believe that just happened!" I groaned more to myself than anyone.  
>"It's okay. He was going to find out sooner or later."<br>"I would have preferred later."  
>He chuckled at me, "You are so cute. Are you going to say bye to Tsunade sweetie?"<br>"I already did and...I wouldn't be able to go to bed if I went out there. One because Tsunade would ask me a lot of questions and second because my uncle would probably either cut your balls off or mine..." I said truthfully, not caring to put on a shirt and just lying in the bed, pulling the comforter over me.  
>"Oh...great." He said and I giggled at his reaction, "I just want to go say bye to her."<br>"She's leaving in a minute. She getting her jacket on and getting her keys." I said. Was it just me or was my hearing getting better?  
>"Okay."<br>After Gaara said a goodbye to his aunt I heard him say, "Goodnight Jiraiya." Very smugly before he walked back into our room turning on an alarm and snuggling under the covers.  
>"I love you." He whispered, kissing my cheek again.<br>"Love you too..." I said snuggling into his warmth and falling asleep.


	45. Chapter 45 Black friday

Naruto  
>It wasn't till the next day that I felt like crap for having to wake up at 3:30 to get ready for the black Friday thing. Actually...I didn't get ready myself. Gaara, knowing that I would be dead tiered, got up with me to keep me awake.<br>"Gaara...you know I don't ask for this often because I'm not a huge fan but can you make coffee for me or something?" I asked a bit groggily.  
>"No problem babe." He grinned before he kissed me on the cheek and left the bed room.<br>I sighed to myself as I lazily brought my hand through my hair. What was I supposed to tell my uncle now? I mean... please don't tell me he's gonna try to talk to me about it.  
>I sighed as I felt a vibration from my pocket. I brought out my phone. It was Hinata texting about how she was coming to pick me up and I mentally groaned. Gaara told me what today is and what's gonna happen and he said just to be careful. Especially because of my wrist. What I do know is that this is supposed to be fun. Just don't get into rabid girls ways.<br>I made my way toward the kitchen to see my uncle and Gaara having a glaring contest with each other and I just sighed.  
>"Why are you up?" I asked him.<br>"Because after being scarred and pissed I couldn't fall asleep for long so I woke up." He growled Gaara's way.  
>And I blushed, "P-please just forget about it..."<br>"I can't really forget about my nephews sexual activities."  
>"Then you shouldn't have barged in." Gaara mumbled under his breath as he broke away from his stares and poured me a cup of coffee. He must have made a cup before my uncle woke up. He gave it to me with a light peck on the cheek. Jiraiya's eyes went wide.<br>"Are you really giving him that!"  
>"Uncle be quiet...it's only, what, like 3:50 in the morning." I complained<br>"He doesn't really like the taste but it does wake him up when he's a zombie, so can it Jiraiya." Gaara said being awake as ever.  
>"Are you sure you didn't drug it to get sex or something..." Jiraiya scoffed. And I sighed. Great back to square one.<br>When I took a few sips my phone vibrated, breaking the tough atmosphere.  
>"Gaara...Hinata's coming up. Said she needs to use the bathroom or something." He just shrugged and I told her what number the apartment was.<p>

Gaara  
>There was a knock, Naruto was zombie mode and it wasn't Jiraiya's house so I let her in.<br>"Hey Gaara!" he said as she zoomed past me and into the bathroom.  
>"Hey... Hinata." I said but she was already in there. She emerged a few seconds later.<br>"Coffee goes right through you! Nice place you have here... hey Naru... wakey wakey!" she poked him on the forehead.  
>"He's not a morning person." Naruto took another sip of coffee.<br>"Morning Hinata... or is it still considered night?" he looked at me for support.  
>"No this I considered morning." he groaned in response.<br>"Ok, you all ready?"  
>"I guess..." Naruto said.<br>"Ok, Hinata, take good care of him, Naruto, you have my credit card, buy whatever you want."  
>"I don't know how much you have on here!" Naruto said, making sure it was in his pocket.<br>"You can't possibly go over, and it's still attached to my dad's account so if I do go over, it just automatically deducts from his. And god knows he never checks. He's like a billionaire." I rolled my eyes."I might go out a bit later, we could use some more around the house things, but I have cash on me so don't worry." I kissed him on the forehead.  
>"Bye Gaara... bye uncle Jiraiya... oh by the way, Hinata, this is my uncle, and uncle this is Hinata."<br>"Pleased to meet you." was all the old man said because Naruto gave him a death glare that could put mine to shame. I had to smile at how adorable he looked when he is mad.  
>I pulled up the newspaper, and looked though some things. "Ohh memory foam pillows? They are going for cheap... I might pick up a few of those. I like to wait for the crowd to go down..." I was flipping through, Jiraiya just lay back in bed, he wasn't asleep but he was still tired.<br>I saw a jewelry store in the mall, it wasn't opening till 6, but they had a beautiful diamond bracelet on the front... on sale for a good price too. I wonder if Naruto is into that kind of stuff. I still had the bracelet he made me on. I only took it off to shower. It would make a great Christmas gift.  
>One store had a bunch of board games for sale, like monopoly and Jenga and Twister. Every house needs one of those. A little later Jiraiya come out.<br>"This probably sounds weird, but I figured id offer in case you didn't want to stay home alone. I'm going to buy some stuff for the house while it's on sale, wanna come with?" I asked him. He grunted and mumbled a sure why not.  
>We got in the car and passed through Dunkin Donuts, which was our breakfast. It was a silence, not comfortable or awkward just neutral. Sort of a game. I stopped at the mall first, picking up the pillows I saw. One for me one for Naruto. Then I headed to the jewelry store.<br>"What are we doing here?" Jiraiya asked.  
>"Do you think Naruto would be into this kinda thing?" I pointed to the one through the case. He was his uncle after all.<br>"He's an anthro, he'd like anything shiny... how much is that... jeez they call that a sale?" he mumbled.  
>"Can I help you?" the lady asked looking at us suspicious.<br>"Yeah I want that one please." I pointed it out. I pulled out my check book and began to write down the total. She gave it to me in a small bag with a 'have a nice day.' as me and my companion left.  
>"You really are serious about Naruto aren't you?"<br>"Of course I am... now one more stop; we really need a vacuum cleaner. We really need a refrigerator. but I don't want to spend quite that much..."  
>at the store, I ended up buying twister, chess, monopoly, a bop it extreme, a Rubix Cube for the hell of it, a vacuum cleaner, and some snack food. I got some chips, dip, and some soda's, along with the ingredients to make Naruto another pie.<br>After this we hit a few stores on a whim, I picked up some Christmas presents for people too. I bought my sister a fancy pare of earrings, not as expensive as Naruto's bracelet, but still fancy. I got my brother a chain saw. (What can I say? it was always on his wish list...) I got my dad a watch, he breaks one every month, so no doubt he can use it. I bought some more manga for myself, and some Naruto might like, I know he's watched D.N. angel, so I bought him the series, and a dark poster from this manga store I know about.  
>I also bought wrapping paper and Christmas cards. Jiraiya dragged me into an adult toy store, and I looked around and found the perfect gift for Deidara. A prostrate massager. Jiraiya questioned what I was buying that for.<br>"It's for my boss and his new boyfriend. I wouldn't use this on Naruto, trust me. But my boss is only too damn happy to have this shoved up there." I grinned. Should I stock up on lube and stuff just in case? "This is a just in case. Better safe than sorry right?" I asked.  
>He just grunted, which made me chuckle.<br>I even bought Jiraiya some porno magazines to get him on my good side. He seemed to warm up to me after that. Naruto texted me that he was almost done. I wouldn't be surprised; it was close to 9 a.m. I went home and told him Hinata can come home. We can all show off what we bought and have leftovers.  
>Naruto texted me back if he can bring over a few more friends too and I said that was ok.<p>

Naruto  
>Hinata seriously was awake this morning. I mean really how could she! I looked at her while my head was in my hand and the other one holding my cup of coffee. It hadn't really kicked in yet but I was hoping that it would soon.<br>"Hinata...Where are we going?" I asked her. I just knew that this would be a long day... or morning.  
>"Well...I was thinking of going to Walmart first. Then Target. Then Best Buy. Then maybe the mall for all what they got...I just don't like going there first. Way to crowded." She said as I watched her drive. Does EVERYONE have there license. I mean come on!<br>"That's a lot..." I mumbled.  
>"Oh don't worry. At least I'm only going about 10 percent of the places that I was forced t last year with Tenten." She said a bit shyly and I chuckled.<br>It got silent for awhile except for the random Christmas songs playing on the radio. No other stations had anything good on so we were stuck on that one. And it made me think...what can I get for Gaara...I mean I could maybe get him something today but I don't know what to get him and other than that wouldn't he be able to see what I had gotten him because it's HIS credit card? Great...  
>"So you have any plans on what to buy?" She asked me and I shrugged. Finally sitting in a normal sitting position. Thank god it was kicking in.<br>"I don't know...I don't like a lot of things for myself and I don't know what Gaara would want because he has a lot..." I answered truthfully.  
>"Well we can look at clothes. I would love to dress you up. And books and stuff. Oh and I know that you like to write so get a new notebook or something."<br>I sighed. Why did everyone want to dress me!  
>"Maybe...I'll see when I get there. But can I ask you one thing?"<br>"What is it?" she looked at me while she pulled up to Kohl's, people lined up outside.  
>"Could we maybe stop at sears and barns n noble today while were out..." I think I might know what to get for Gaara. But it was kind of expensive...<br>"Sure this is your day out to."  
>"Joy."<br>I decided to wear not a thick jacket knowing id be walking around a lot so I wouldn't get hot. I shivered at when we hit cool air but froze in my tracks when I saw all those people rushing inside the doors. Thank god I wasn't anywhere close otherwise I would have been trampled. All Hinata did was smile and take my wrist, dragging me inside.  
>Hinata may be shy but she is a girl. She brought me to the clothes section asking me what looked good on her, in a guys opinion (if you can call me that anymore) and then she went to shoes. Just lovely. That took a good 48 minutes itself which only caused me to be dragged against my will to the guys section. Why oh why did I have to be a dress up doll.<br>"You do pull off orange very well don't you?" She smiled at me and I blushed when she took the opportunity to put a pink hat on my head that said work it girl in glitter on the brim. Must have been in the wrong section.  
>"Looks good on you Naruto." I froze at the sound of cameras clicking and blushed more to see Shikamaru and Choji standing with their parents.<br>"I, this...it's not what it looks like!" I screamed and they just laughed.  
>"Shikamaru, Choji, who is this?" I looked at their parents. Well there dads. And holy shiz did they look the same.<br>"Dad, this is Naruto. He's my friend from my school."  
>Both parents looked me up and down then grabbed my hand in a handshake.<br>"Uh...hi?" I said  
>"What are you doing here?"<br>"Buying Naruto this hat." Hinata giggled.  
>"No you are not buying me this hat...that orange beanie with the frogs is cute though..." I said out loud.<br>"Then I'll buy that one for you." The purple haired girl said and I shook my head.  
>"I have Gaara's card remember? I'm not buying much but I won't let you buy me something."<br>"Okay okay." She said in defense and I looked back at the guys.  
>"What?"<br>"You're such a girl." Choji said they laughed and I just looked down at the ground.  
>"Yeah...I've been told."<br>"Anyway...Shika, Choji if you're not busy you should shop with us." Hinata said.  
>They looked at their dads, "You can go. We're just waiting for your mothers to get done shoe shopping." Shikamaru's dad said. And Choji said the same.<br>I ended up buying the beanie hat with Gaara's card. I felt sort of bad because of it but I hope it wasn't much.  
>We drove to the other places that she wanted to go to, Shikamaru not really caring and Choji was happy as long as he was eating his potato chips. Before we went to the mall we stopped at barns n noble and I went right into the sketch book section. No this wasn't what I wanted to buy Gaara for Christmas but this I wanted for him anyway.<br>I picked out a black sketch book then asked one of the workers to customize it. In the end the plain black thick sketch book had a red kanji that was shiny on the front, face it shiny things are cool, and then his name in cursive in the bottom right corner. Hinata said it was cool and I smiled and blushed.  
>When we got to the mall it was WAY different. It was sort of crowded, but only in the popular stores. Choji and Hinata went to old navy while I dragged Shika to sears. Now I was gonna buy his present. He deserves so much for loving me. And I know that I don't have much and that he has a lot and I know I want to get him something more personal, but I will later. No these things were on sale and they were expensive in the first place.<br>I pulled Shika to the tablets and he looked at me weirdly.  
>"And why did I have to come here?"<br>"I need to know which ones perfect...and I'm not that smart."  
>He stared at them awhile while I told him Gaara's way of drawing and he told me which on was easy to use but had great quality or a lot of place to save stuff.<br>After staring for awhile, being shoved quite often a lady came up to use and frowned, mostly at me.  
>"Sir, if you don't buy anything and are going to stare at them for ages, then I have orders to throw you out."<br>"O-Oh sorry!" I apologized for being in the way, the tablet I wanted was behind a case and so I pointed to it, "Can I purchase that one please?" she scowled at me before opening the case.  
>"Can you pay for it?"<br>I nodded my head. She took it out and held it close to her, "anything else or will this be all?"  
>"That's all." I finished and I gave her the card. When the purchase was complete Shika stopped me.<br>"Do you always get treated like that?" He seemed concerned.  
>"Yeah pretty much...but I'm used to it."<br>We met back up with the others and shopped some more. Me buying a lava lamp (red and orange) and a few new shirts and two pairs of pants. I even went into Hot Topic...only because I was thinking of Gaara. I got a necklace there that I think he would like and then a studded belt for me. What can I say? It was orange.  
>"Hey Hinata...you want to come over. Gaara just texted me."<br>"Sure!" was her instant reply. I looked at Shika and Choji.  
>"You two wanna come?" Shikamaru nodded and Choji said yes as long as there was food. It was maybe 9:30 when we pulled up to our apartment. First time Gaara would meet some of my friends...and Jiraiya to believe I had some<p>

Gaara  
>"Hey what'd you guts buy?" I said exasperated at the bags surrounding the 4 teens.<br>"I can say the same for you!" Naruto said checking out the bags in the living room.  
>"So this is your crib?" Shikamaru said approvingly<br>"Welcome to pre casa de la Gaara" I said.  
>"Pre?"<br>"Casa de la Gaara is the mansion I plan on buying later on in life." I replied. Shikamaru had a look that said _"you are so full of it."_  
>I had put Naruto's bracelet in my fireproof safe. It was too expensive to leave hanging around in the open.<br>"What did you buy?"  
>"Mostly. Christmas presents..." he seems interested but didn't say anything.<br>"That All?" Choji said eyeing the food.  
>"No you can have some food; I bought it all for today anyway." I began to make the pie for Naruto as he introduced his friends to his uncle.<p>

Naruto  
>"Shikamaru, Choji, this is my uncle, Jiraiya. He didn't believe you were real." Shikamaru snorted at the comment and Jiraiya eyed them up a little, being kind of cautious. I guess he didn't trust humans that well either. I sighed.<br>"And you met Hinata this morning." She looked at him shyly, now that she wasn't so hyped up on coffee.  
>"Your such a cute girl Hinata, are you sure you aren't going to steal Naruto away from Gaara?" He smirked. Damn did he sound like a pedophile? I punched him in the arm and gave him a warning glare.<br>"One more word from you and I will burn all of your porn." I threatened.  
>"But I just got them."<br>"You what?" I asked him confused.  
>"Nothing." he sighed and made his way back to sit on the couch.<br>"Are you sure your uncle isn't a pedo or something?" Shikamaru said as Choji found the salsa and chips. I only shrugged because I really did think he was one.  
>I told the guys, and Hinata, to bring their stuff into Gaara and my room, just so that it wasn't all in one pile. This also gave me the opportunity to hide one of Gaara's Christmas presents. The tablet. I looked around most places but in the end decided that I wouldn't be able to keep it here. I don't want him to find it. I could maybe ask Temari to stash it in her room or something. Makes enough sense.<br>After that I smiled and grabbed the two things I bought for Gaara himself and left the room.  
>I walked up behind him. He was making me a pie? It made me smile.<br>"Hey Gaara..." He kissed my cheek as Hinata and the others occupied themselves in the living room.  
>"Hey, how was today? Or this morning to be specific. Was it fun? What you buy?"<br>"One question at a time." I laughed, "It was fun no one really gave me any crap today. But maybe it was because they were busy. I bought a few new things of clothes and a new hat. It has froggies on it..." I smiled as he continued the pie. He nodded showing he was listening.  
>"Then...I got some other things."<br>"Oh? Like what?"  
>"Like a kingdom hearts axel necklace that has also heartless charm." I smiled as he turned to stare at me. I could see he liked the sound of that. I'm so glad Gaara convinced me to play KH 1 and 2, not because it was just fun but because Gaara loved that game.<br>"Naru..." I held out one hand and gave him the necklace.  
>"You give me too much...and love me and care for me so of course I would buy things FOR you that you would love. So don't even say what I know you were gonna." I smiled larger as I put it on. I knew he was going to say that today was for me to shop but I couldn't help but think of Gaara. He was my lover.<br>"Thank you Naruto. I love you. and this." he kissed my forehead.  
>"Oh...and remember how a month ago or so you said you were running out of pages in your sketch book?"<br>"You got me a new one?" he guessed and I showed him the book from behind my back. He looked at it and gasped.  
>"This is perfect...you know me way to well"<br>"Well shouldn't I?" I pouted.  
>"Your damn right you should." he took his flour covered hand and placed it on my cheek as he kissed me. I blushed into and I won't lie when I say I was getting into it when I heard a cough from the living room, most likely my uncle. Damn geezer...<br>"Any other surprises?" he smirked.  
>"Just a lava lamp but that's for the both of us really. I thought it looked cool."<br>He chuckled a bit before he shooed me off to hang with my friends. And to my surprise they were all by the wall. Probably listening to the whole thing that was happening.  
>"Naruto's got a boyfriend Naruto's got a boyfriend!" Choji chuckled.<br>"What are you five? Plus you knew I had one. I told you that."  
>"Yeah we know we just didn't know...you had a side like THAT." Shikamaru smirked.<br>"Well I didn't find out till last night now did I kit?"  
>"Just drop it! You barged in!" my blush had risen.<br>After that little quarrel we really had nothing to do other than Choji smelling that baking pie and laughing at the faces he made or play with the dust. I mean we already talked about school. But no way in hell was Choji going to take MY pie away from me.  
>"Naruto, I bought some games. There in the bag the closest to the couch." he instructed me and I gave a slight mental nod as I spread the games out onto the floor.<br>Now...which one first. And which one can Gaara play in since he's almost done.

Gaara  
>I finished the pie and stuffed it in the oven to cook just as Hinata passed the bop it to Naruto. He only got to three before he screwed up laughing and passing it to Shikamaru.<br>Shika got to 124 before he screwed up. "Man I rule at this." Naruto was giving Shikamaru a pouty face.  
>"Let me see, I haven't used one of these in forever." ok, bop it, pull it, twist it, flick it, spin it. I got this.<br>I don't know how far I got but I hoped I was at it longer than Shikamaru. Finally Shika got mad at my effort to show him up.  
>"Pull it" he mutters<br>"bop it" the machine says.  
>I pulled it.<br>"Ohhhhh!" we all say laughing. I play punch Shika in the shoulder as bop it begins to tell me my score... 255!  
>"Ha take that! And you messed me up on top of it."<br>"I thought you would never end. This game is such a drag. What else you vote?"  
>" I bought twister..." I suggested.<br>"Oh yes yes yes I call first... Hinata?" Naruto asked. She blushed and shook her head no quickly, and I was the next one Naruto asked. Shika took charge of spinning while Choji ate and Hinata and Jiraiya watched. He mumbled "Aint I seen enough of this?" but Naruto was too hyper to notice. Naruto was the kind of person who put you in awkward positions to make you fall. And he is a dancer...  
>Hinata was next. Jiraiya seemed to be into this one more.<p>

Naruto  
>"Right hand green." Shikamaru said and I just smiled. Hinata hesitated at first so I tried to give her some encouragement or teasing.<br>"Come on Hinata! I'm not gonna bite, but I can't say the same about Gaara!" I laughed.  
>"Only for you babe." he snickered and I stuck my tongue out at him. Using my flexibility I had somehow gotten my leg around Gaara's as well as one of my arms. Oh how I love this game.<br>"Naruto were not all dancers." she blushed and I shrugged. She either had two choices. To use one of the three green by me and face my wrath or the other two closer to her by bending over a bit. It's not that hard to know which one she chose.  
>I grinned again. Maybe I was a little hyper but this was fun. I looked up by Shika and my uncle who was by him.<br>"Shika, spin ple-" I stopped my sentence and glared at Jiraiya. He was NOT looking down my sisters shirt right now was he.  
>"Everyone freeze. Old man if you don't stop now I'm going to kill you." I frowned at him and mostly everyone didn't know what I was saying or what I meant. But I knew Gaara knew because he snickered.<br>"Hey, Choji can you take my jacket from the couch and put it on Hinata please?" I asked and Hinata blushed while I glared at my uncle.  
>"Jiraiya, you know I love you but if you're going to gawk don't do that here. Go look at porn or something if you're bored. Now spin Shika!" I said as if nothing just happened<br>"Left foot blue." he said and I sighed, moving a bit lower under Gaara so my tail just lightly touched his lower stomach, this close to his crotch. I didn't try to do it purpose. If I did I would have used the fluffy thing to my advantage a looong time ago to tickle him. Too bad I'm not that evil or I don't cheat.  
>"You know that porn isn't good for research. It's for entertainment only." my uncle continued the conversation and I rolled my eyes.<br>"Yet your 'research' turns into porn so don't bring us or my Hinata into this."  
>"OKAY," I heard Choji sigh, "Drop the conversation. It's confusing me and Naruto...you never talk that way in school."<br>"Yeah Mr. Shy." Shika sighed and I gave a nervous grin.  
>"It's only because Gaara's with me I think..." I blushed when the red head chuckled<p>

Gaara  
>I always noticed Naruto acted a lot differently around me than he used to, but I never thought that he acted like he used to when I wasn't around. Maybe he felt more confident with me here? Like he trusted me to protect him? Like I gave him courage. I was lost in my own world when Naruto moved a little bit.<br>"This has to be considered cheating..." his ass was legit in my face. Not that I MINDED I was just DISTRACTED. Major difference. It was so cute; I know I've said it before. I was tempted to cheat and kiss his ass, because he would blush until he heated the whole room, possibly falling over.  
>The only thing that stopped me was the fact he could tickle me with his tail... good thing he didn't know where any of my spots were. I knew he was ticklish, but he could possibly dominate over me if he knew my tickle spots. That's how Sasuke did it... I shook my head. Naruto couldn't possibly be like that though, he'd only use that against me sometimes I just know it... but he could really find a good use for that tail...<br>"Right hand red" was the next command. The only red in my eye sight was between Naruto's legs, meaning he had to reach around me to get to his. Hinata tried to reach that one, but Naruto got there first, so she had to hook her arm around my leg. This threw off my balance. I had two choices, I could fall forward and face plant myself in Naru's ass, causing a domino effect, or I could fall backwards and let the two continue playing. As I was falling out, Jiraiya didn't seem to want to finish his conversation.  
>"Me looking is a complement. I wouldn't look if she didn't have nice boobs. But of course you won't care... being gay and all. I mean... you could have ended up with her."<p>

Naruto  
>I chuckled at the feeling of Gaara struggling. I mean he was close...and close to my butt, but I'm serious I didn't try to get into that position! I could tell that the great Gaara was falling soon and it made me slightly smile. I mean I beat Gaara!<br>While I was happy as the red head started to fall down to the side of the mat and not into my ass, other than embarrassing that would of hurt, plus I would of been forced into contact with Hinata's boobs, although soft I wouldn't want to hurt her. But yes I said 'was' because then my uncle had to open his big mouth again.  
>"Me looking is a complement. I wouldn't look if she didn't have nice boobs. But of course you won't care... being gay and all. I mean... you could have ended up with her."<br>"Jiraiya...please stop." I whispered but I knew he could hear. Shikamaru just stared in-between us two.  
>"What? What I say is the truth. She would have been perfect for you." He said again and I just sighed. I didn't want this to be ruined and I was happy so I wasn't going to get that angry with him even if I was beginning to.<br>"Uncle...if you're just going to be a perverted bastard, and say anything more about me being gay, then you should leave. I told you this before I'm gay and I'm fucking proud." I glared at him as I snarled under my voice, just low enough for my uncle to hear, and maybe Gaara.  
>"Jiraiya, you should know by now that when Naruto starts to swear he means business." Gaara smirked and I smiled at him, using my tail to lightly swipe his cheek with it. He only grabbed it and kissed it gently causing me to blush.<br>I saw my uncle sulk a little lower in his chair as he tried to not look at Hinata's chest or say anything else about them. But I can't be positive that will be the last time he will. Why can't he just drop it how I'm gay and not strait?  
>"Okay...well left foot blue." Shika said to get out of the awkward silence, Hinata's face was still blushing at all of the conversation from before.<br>I saw a blue and I was going to go for it but I saw that Hinata was going to go for the same one. I had to get it first! I moved my leg, she moved hers, and in the end we ended up colliding with body parts, my face still ended up in her chest and her head accidently knocked onto the top of my head.  
>"Ouch!" we both said at the same time, mine more muffled because of the situation. Shika and Choji gasped, and then started laughing, that same happened with Gaara.<br>"Naruto! How come you always end up in some ones chest?" Gaara laughed out.  
>I started to blush as I pulled away from her.<br>"I-I didn't mean to Gaara!" I blushed and Hinata started laughing to. Gaara got up from his position on the floor and crawled over to me.  
>"You okay sweetie?" he kissed my forehead.<br>"I-I'm okay Gaara...are you okay Hinata?" I looked at her she was beginning to chuckle as well.  
>"Yeah I'm fine Naruto." she said and I took the chance to look at my uncle. He was beginning to have a chuckle.<br>"Hey Gaara?"  
>"Hm?" he said as he began to kiss my neck, not remembering that anyone was here. Or maybe he did...<br>"Is...The pie done?" I asked a bit, my shyness fading away with he thought of pie. I mean if that thought wasn't in my head then I normally would have been completely embarrassed with Gaara sucking on my neck.  
>He let go for a thought, "Yes the pie is done but are you sure you won't get hyper like last night?" he smirked.<br>"Half of that was your fault to!" I blushed.  
>"OK! I don't want to hear your sex talk Naruto." Shika said the first one to understand.<br>"Thank you!" my uncle said as he threw his arms up dramatically.  
>"I'm not talking about sex I'm a fucking virgin!" I screamed falling over so my back hit the ground but instead I landed on Hinata's lap which was surprisingly comfortable.<p> 


	46. Chapter 46 Demon Family

Gaara  
>"You and your pie." I said as I walked to the kitchen while Naruto was pleading his case about being a virgin. I got distracted about the thought of Naruto not being a virgin though. Not enough to make me hard but the thoughts were getting worse the more I thought about him.<br>I'll admit that this week was a nice change from our normal schedule. Just having people over to hang out. It's nice seeing that Naruto hasn't revolved himself around me even though we live together. It's hard to accomplish that. Normally the only people we see is from my family or work. With the exception of the Halloween party which was the first time I had hung with my friends in a while. Maybe I really should have a Christmas party...  
>My phone Vibrated in my pocket. It was a text from my sister. "Hey we just got back from dad's place and are passing ur place. can we stop in?"<br>"Sure, but it'll be kinda crowded I got some people over."  
>I walked into the living room. "Hey Naru, I'd hurry up and get the pie if I were you, my brother and sister are coming up and no one likes my pie more than him." I teased.<br>He seemed to have gotten used to my sister from couch shopping, and he hasn't been afraid of my brother since he apologized, but I had no idea of how Jiraiya would act to two more demons here.  
>Naruto's eyes flicked to his uncle seeming to be on the same track as me...<br>"KNOCK KNOCK BITCH!" my brother yelled from behind the door. God I haven't heard that since I lived with the dork.  
>"Kankuro! Don't be rude!" my sister chimed.<br>"It's ok, you're the only one who gets mad when called a bitch!" I laughed

Naruto  
>I looked at my uncle sort of worried. I mean, I'm used to Gaara's family of demons, but Jiraiya...I don't know. I mean he just got used to Gaara, hardly, but he still did. And Jiraiya had heard that Gaara's brother broke my wrist so...how would he react? He better not do anything stupid. Well...I hope he won't do anything stupid. Although I can't say the same about Kankuro.<br>"Hey, Naruto, Gaara has siblings?" Shikamaru said a bit surprised.  
>"Yeah. A sister Temari and a brother Kankuro." I explained to him, changing my worried gaze towards my uncle and to Shika.<br>"Really?"  
>"Why do you act so surprised?"<br>"Well I just thought since Gaara's so rich and doesn't seem really to have a family company that I know of so I thought he was an only child." he said as if he was sort of pissed that his assumption was wrong.  
>"Well his family is really cool...for the most part. I mean his brother can be an idiot...Choji is probably smarter-"<br>"Hey!" he said and I giggled.  
>"No offense, and he has a sister. She's nice and can keep on a conversation. She's smart and easy to hang out with." I said as I explained. I mostly was saying this for my uncle, to help him know them better.<br>"KNOCK KNOCK BITCH!" I heard Kankuro shout and I flinched a bit. Way to loud.  
>"Kankuro! Don't be rude!" Temari responded which made me chuckle.<br>I got up from my sitting position by Hinata and walked into the front of the apartment just in time to see Temari to come in and Kankuro rubbing the back of his head. Must of got hit by Temari.  
>"You didn't have to fucking hit me..." he whined but Temari just smiled as if she was innocent, "W-wait...is that pie Gaara!" he yelled.<br>"You are not getting my pie." I snuck out from behind Gaara and crossed my arms, glaring at the demon who just stared me down as well.  
>"And why the hell not!"<br>"Because I didn't really get any yesterday." I was going to have this pie if I was going to have to sacrifice myself to do it.  
>"Awww Naruto you are so cute when you're demanding and angry." Temari smiled and brought me into a hug.<br>"I think so to." Gaara said and smirked as once again I was getting suffocated, "And Temari...and defiantly you Kankuro, don't do anything stupid here okay? Naru's uncles here and...he doesn't like demons." he whispered even if it wasn't worth the time. I bet my uncle heard everything.  
>Temari nodded understandment and even if Kankuro looked as clueless as ever he just followed her head movement with one of his own. After that Gaara cut me a piece of pie, that was big, he also cut a piece for Hinata, Shikamaru and Choji, Temari and Kankuro. I asked my uncle but he seemed to not want anything.<br>"Great...now I'm going to have to make another pie. There's only about 2 slices left..." He spoke to himself.  
>"Well we can eat it later." I told him while we walked back into the living room, carrying the pieces.<br>"For what, Naruto, for some great fore-play materials and-" Kankuro snickered but I cut him off.  
>"I'm not going to have this conversation for the 7th time today Kankuro." I sighed in defeat, "Well, Hinata, Shikamaru, Choji, here you go..." I handed them there's and they all said a thank you as Gaara's family walked in.<br>"Everyone, these are my siblings, Temari and Kankuro." Gaara said, not once taking his eyes off of Jiraiya.  
>"This is, Shikamaru, Hinata, and Choji." I pointed to each one and they said a quick hi. I sat down next to Hinata, who had put away the game and was now just sitting on the rug. It got sort of silent while we ate our pie, and I could just feel Jiraiya's eyes glaring at the back of Kankuro's head.<br>"And so...what you do for thanksgiving Gaara?" Temari stopped the awkward silence with a slight nervous laugh. The weird thing was that when she said this she was looking nowhere near Gaara but Shika.  
>"Aunt Tsunade came over..." He said and sighed, Temari looked surprised.<br>"How'd you make that happen?" she laughed.  
>"Naru invited her." He grinned, "So...how was...dads." he said a bit slowly.<br>"It was relatively okay. He wasn't a total douche. But it was more quiet without you there." She said, Kankuro was too busy stuffing his face to say anything. I rolled my eyes.  
>"No yelling?"<br>"No not just about that." Temari took a breath, "And...Sasuke was there."  
>This is where Gaara's eyes widened for a bit and I swore he mentally shivered, and so did I. Sasuke still scared the shit out of me, but his brother seemed to be taking over that spot in my heart.<br>I looked at Hinata and she grabbed my hand. She had to know who Sasuke was. Just Because Neji would of told her. I shyly smiled back.  
>"Why was he there?"<br>"He doesn't really have family so dad invited him."  
>"What about Itachi?" I flinched at the name and I looked at my three friends, signaling them not to say a word. They seemed to understand me.<br>"Hes...uh...wasn't there because of...family problems." She changed what she was going to say. And then silence.  
>"Cue the awkward silence." Shikamaru said a bit softly and that just got everyone in a laughing fit. And we don't even know why!<br>"Hey Gaara." My uncle said which really did shock me.  
>"Hm?"<br>"Can I use your computer or something. Being around young people is getting kind of awkward." he said.  
>"Never stopped you before..." I whispered.<br>"I heard that." he looked at me and I blushed.  
>"Sure, just don't get a virus on it or anything." he said, "It's on our bed side table."<p>

Gaara  
>"So..." Kankuro said when he was done "...good!" he took a pause between the words, as if savoring the taste on his mouth.<br>"Yeah, next time I'll charge ya!" I said, if people weren't here then I would have lodged a fork in his arm just for old times sake.  
>"So, Gaara you're throwing a party? That's unlike you." Temari commented.<br>"Correction, Naruto is throwing a party, I just paid for the supplies." was my answer. "Don't let the word spread just yet but... I'm planning on throwing one wicked get together, hoe down, shindig of a hootananny P-A-R-T-Y (I spelled it out) for Christmas..."  
>"Really?" Temari said surprised.<br>"Yeah you're invited." I rolled my eyes like it was such a chore to invite my family. Temari punched me on the arm. Sure it looked hard, but I didn't feel a thing, I just grinned and put her in a head lock.  
>"Oh! Hey!" she said struggling, but I had her pinned! We began to wrestle on the floor, people scooting back to give us some space. Naruto chuckled at my show as the others began to ease out of their shock.<br>"Sibling rivalry runs deep... I couldn't know." Shikamaru said.  
>"It's not always so physical, I'm always trying to catch up to Neji, and he's not even my brother! But I always yell at him for showing me up in front of my dad. he can be such a prick!"<br>"Never had siblings." Naruto commented. "But you're like a sister to me!" he hugged Hinata.  
>"Shikamaru is like my brother. But we never fight." Choji said.<br>"It's because you don't live together. When you live with someone, you find out all their faults, because at home is where they hide them. So you end up pissing someone off, and thus the rivalry begins!" I explained.  
>"Like the time Gaara put his red shirt in with my whites, and everything was pink." Kankuro added.<br>"It was an accident, and you got me back by waking me up with a bucket of ice water to the face!"  
>"And you got me back by making a pie, teasing me with it, and then used my face as target practice!"<br>"Which you responded by handcuffing me to the door handle!"  
>"But you broke it and locked me in the basement..."<br>"And you kicked the door down! It hit me in the face! I broke my nose!" I defended.  
>"But you shot me with a paint ball gun! From 5 feet away!" Kankuro spat.<br>"It was a hint that you needed to take a bath..."  
>"Why you..."<br>"Guys! And then I came home, bitched and moaned about the house being a bloody mess, kicked both of your asses and had you clean it up. End of story... god!" Temari said banging our heads together with a successful "crack" that echoed around the room and made every one go "ohhhhh".  
>"Wow..." Shika said.<br>"You're telling me!" Naruto mumbled, and we all started laughing.

Naruto  
>"You know you love me no matter how weird I am but...wow that hurt like a bitch!" he yelled rubbing his head where him and his brother skulls smashed together.<br>I stopped hugging Hinata and walked over to Gaara and sat behind his head. Seeing that he had a small bump that I was going away fast just because he's a demon.  
>"Naruto...? What are you doing?"<br>Without answering I kissed the top of his head. I hadn't really realized that I had done that in front of everyone else till They all simultaneously awwwed just to tease me. I blushed and Gaara turned to take me in a hug.  
>"If you're in my arms then Kankuro can't hurt me and I can't hurt him. Win win." he smirked and i knew that was only half the truth. He is so cheesy, and corny but I still love him!<br>We talked for a bit more, and when I mean a bit more i mean about 20 minutes, of random talk. I was laughing around everyone else and it was really fun. But since we ran out of games that would take everyone in the room we had to suggest other games that worked without really using anything.  
>Kankuro wanted to play the penis game, where the next person tries to say it louder, but for one, it wasn't a good place to play it because it would be better to do it in a more public place, two, my uncles here, and three, its way to embarrassing for me to play. I mean people do it in school but I never join in.<br>Then Choji suggested the ha-ha game, but sadly it was only for 4 people. But since Gaara didn't know it he wanted us to play it.  
>You know the game where the four people are sort of in a square, there head is on another persons stomach and there head is on the others persons stomach and so on...anyway you say HA as unemotionally as you can while moving your stomachache a bit purposefully to make the others person head move slightly up. Then if they survive not laughing then the next person has to say HA one more up than the last person and so on and so on...Is it a surprise that I lost the game first?<br>I mean can you blame me? I'm hyper and full of giggles and being on Choji's stomach is like being on a bag of jelly! This caused everyone else to crack up in the room and Gaara took a picture of it on his phone.  
>And the next game was...if you can call it a game, make extremely large numbers and make Shikamaru solve them. Which we often do at school when were bored.<br>"1,284,300 square root of 190,789 over 4" he said boldly and Temari checked her phone calculator.  
>"That's right! Damn..."<br>"Now Shika what's the answer to -68x + x square -40=0?" I asked him.  
>"Your math homework." he looked at me and I lowered my ears from being caught.<br>"Yeah yeah yeah, genius yet you won't help me." I sighed and lay my back against Gaara's chest.

Gaara  
>"I can help you with your math homework babe. Add some beds... Subtract your clothes... Divide your legs- "<br>"Gaara!" Naruto shouted covering my mouth. Everyone laughed, and there was a buzzing sound.  
>Hinata pulled out her phone "Hey dad... Yes I'll be home in a few minutes...bye ... Guys, bye got to go"<br>"Well that goes for us too because Hinata is our ride." Shika spoke for him and Choji.  
>Naruto said his goodbyes as I waved as they went.<br>"So you guys staying a bit longer..." I asked my siblings.  
>"Yeah we haven't seen you or Naruto in a few weeks. How are things?" my sister asked.<br>"Ok I guess, he and I have finally found a comfortable pattern and balance. He has friends, we are both having a steady relationship with one another..."  
>"That's good..."<br>"Hey does the mail come on black Friday?" I asked. Temari didn't know so I decided to go check

Naruto  
>After my friends got there things from our room I hugged them all goodbye. It was sad seeing my friends go. But I knew they would have to go sometime...Right? Unless I tie them up and hide them in my closet for eternity!...<br>I really am hyper aren't I? When Gaara left for the mail, that I wasn't sure that was there, I took the opportunity to talk to Temari.  
>"Hey...Temari..." I sort of whispered scooting closer to her. She looked at me confused and I sighed, "can you do me a HUGE favor?"<br>"That depends." She smirked at me.  
>"Well...I kind of need you to stash something for awhile...till Christmas." I told her.<br>"Oh you mean like a present!" She yelled and I shushed her. Kankuro was occupying himself with some dust that was flying in the air...how clueless can you get?  
>"Yeah...I bought Gaara something and I know he will find it if I keep it here can you pleeeease hide it at your place?" I pleaded with her and she taped her chin in thought.<br>"Really what's in it for me?"  
>"Temari!"<br>"Okay yes I will hide it for you." She ruffled my hair and ears, "You are so cute to tease."  
>"Okay...when can you get it? It's in my room and it's in a box..."<br>"I can probably get it when we leave. I'll hide it under my jacket."  
>"Thank you Temari you're the best!" I hugged her and she hugged me back.<br>"Call it...repayment for taking care of my little brother." She told me.  
>"But...he takes care of me?"<br>"You do more than you think." she said before Gaara came back into the room.  
>"There's no mail...guess I should of figured." He shrugged and walked back over to where I was.<p>

Gaara  
>"So what's for supper bro?" Temari asked as if she was staying for it. I decided not to argue and just let the chick invite herself.<br>"Leftovers" was my reply hoping to turn her off.  
>"Sweet, I think it tastes better the second day." she smiled. Whatever.<br>"Naru is your uncle ok?"  
>"He's fine, probably just looking up porn." Naruto said not bothering to whisper.<br>"You hungry? Or do you want to wait awhile?" I asked him.  
>"I'll wait." Naruto said walking into the living room and laying down on the couch. He looked tired, I mean he only woke up at like 3 this morning and then we threw a small party. That kind of stuff is tiring.<br>I sat and talked for a bit with my sister and brother.  
>"So you're serious? Sasuke was there? Why?"<br>" Dad has... Really taking a liking to him." Temari said.  
>"I don't know it seemed to me like he was trying to set Sasuke up with one of us. Like he was really upset that you didn't come, and he had Sasuke sit between me and Temi." Kankuro added using our childhood nickname for our sister.<br>"Why does dad like Sasuke so much? The bastard tried to rape me! And Naruto! Just to piss me off. I hate him."  
>"Yeah well the key word is <em>tried<em>. Dad doesn't think anything bad until they manage to do something..."  
>" But he got me back when we were dating! Before I had the balls to break up with him. Before I... You know, attacked those humans and had Sasuke do it too and then dad got mad and sent me here away from Sasuke..." I added. Well…not too far away from the bastard.<br>"That makes no sense either" Temari sad. "our dad had the power to send Sasuke away, but yet he sends away his children?"  
>"Well he hates me, because I don't know I remind him of mom. And you guys followed me he didn't send all of us away. And maybe he wanted to keep Sasuke close because Itachi went rogue on us."<br>"I still... I think there is something going on we don't know about." Temari said.  
>"Whatever I'm going to start supper can you get Naruto up?"<p>

Naruto  
>I was dosing off on the couch because now since my friends were gone sleepiness hit me like a bomb. And I mean I didn't want to sleep because that might be rude to Temari and Kankuro. So I was only half asleep but slowly falling into blackness. I tried to keep myself awake by thinking of things like Itachi...was it bad to keep Gaara in the dark about my school? I mean I know it's sort of lying to him but I don't want to worry him or cause him trouble. I don't want him to get stressed over anything that has to do with Sasuke.<br>I was just 'resting' my eyes when Temari walked up to me and lightly shook me.  
>"Come on Naruto...wakey wakey." I could hear the smile in her voice.<br>I just groaned a quick "hmm?" in response.  
>"Gaara said to wake you up, he's heating up the food."<br>I just nodded my head and said okay. This caused Temari to walk back over to her brother and I just yawned and slowly drift back into the darkness. But then I heard ANOTHER person walk up to me.  
>"Come on Naruto...or I'll carry you over my shoulder." I heard Gaara smirk and I sat strait up in fear that the red head would actually do it.<br>"I'm not even going to try to fool myself thinking you wouldn't because I know you would." I yawned again and he chuckled.  
>"Go sit at the table sweetie." I smiled and kissed my forehead.<br>"But what about my uncle? He doesn't deserve to starve."  
>"I'll go ask him if he wants to eat with demons if you want me to." He said a bit unsure.<br>"He has to get used to it. I love you so I love your family which means a bunch of demons. If he doesn't like that fact then he can go shove it up his-"  
>"Okay Naruto I get it. I'll go ask him okay?" I nodded my head and went to go sit at the table. Sitting next to Kankuro with an open seat next to me either for Gaara or my uncle.<p>

Gaara  
>I knocked on my bedroom door but heard a grunted "Come in" so I did just that.<br>"Do you want to come eat with us?" I asked approaching him who was sitting on my bed.  
>"Is it just you demons left?" he asked not sounding too keen on that idea.<br>"Yeah but they'll behave." I assured him, looking over his shoulder a bit curious as to if he was watching porn or not. I recognized the title on the word doc to be one of Naruto's stories. "What are you reading that for? I thought you didn't like gay things."  
>"I don't, it was on the computer, I recognized it was Naruto's and got curious. I've never actually read his work before but the kit does have writing potential. He's rough around the edges just like I am, but if you actually plan on putting this kid through school for it, he'll be a fine writer someday.<br>I smiled. "You didn't finish it yet did you? Haha keep reading, come out when you're done. "I laughed.  
>Well this would be funny, Naruto ended that one with a sex scene, he knows quite a lot for a virgin. It will be hard convincing Jiraiya he still is one now!<p>

Naruto  
>I was still tired as I rested my head on my hand while sitting at the table. It was maybe a few minutes before Gaara came out of our bedroom while a small smile played on his face. It made me curious<br>"Is he going to eat? Was he watching porn?"  
>"Yes he's going to eat and...no he wasn't WATCHING porn...yet." He smiled and I just shrugged it off as Gaara not making any sense.<br>"You don't make any sense sometimes Gaara." I looked at him as he gave me a plate of heated food then moved on to giving food for his sister and brother.  
>"Why does Naruto get to be served first?" Kankuro complained and Gaara rolled his eyes.<br>"Because I love him."  
>"So you don't love your nice old big brother?" He said with a pout.<br>"Nope." Gaara said jokingly witch made us all laugh until my uncle came into the kitchen, sort of stiff. I just imagined it to be because of the demons.  
>"Jiraiya...they're not going to eat you. Calm down."<br>"It's not about that kit...not that at all." He grunted out and I saw Gaara chuckle. I just wanted to know what he was laughing about as he finally set a place for my uncle and himself.  
>We all began to eat even through he tense atmosphere while Kankuro and Gaara kept trying to break down the 4th wall to make a conversation it kept on being brought to a horrible silence. until:<br>"Naruto are you REALLY a virgin." Jiraiya said randomly and I spit up my food.  
>"At the table! What goes on in your head." I yelled.<br>"Well are you?"  
>"Of course I am! If I wasn't then I would probably tell so you wouldn't be nagging me!" I said still a bit surprised. Gaara smirking away in his seat.<br>"Then how do you know so much about sex?"  
>Is he serious? Was he doing this now? I began to blush brightly.<br>"Where is this coming f-from?" I stuttered and Temari and Kankuro seemed to enjoy the conversation.  
>"I read your story."<br>"You what!" I yelled, "W-Which one?" I asked.  
>"There was chocolate involved..." He said.<br>"Oh god." I covered my face with my hand.  
>"So are you!"<br>"God yes I am!" I yelled, "If you want to know why then I will tell you that I have read ALOT of lemon to get more experience to writing it."  
>"Lemon?" he said confused.<br>"It's kind of porn in a writing form, isn't it Naru." Gaara smirked at me obviously enjoying this. This was just embarrassing.  
>"Y-Yeah." I stuttered and felt like sinking in my seat.<br>"For some reason I don't believe you." He said and I shook my head. Damn why was he being so difficult?  
>"Okay, well as much as I love this conversational drama right now I would have to agree that Naruto is still a virgin no matter how horny my brother gets." Temari said which caused me to blush more and Gaara to elbow her in the stomach, "I mean...he doesn't have that specific glow yet." She finished.<p>

Gaara  
>"Please please please tell me that this 'glow' isn't some girl talk that I don't want to listen to..." I said resting my head on my palms with a sigh.<br>"Don't you know? When some ones done it for the first time, they have this... Air around them that is complete bliss. It always happens once you lose your virginity because it feels amazing..."  
>"Not always." I muttered.<br>"You mean to say Naruto's already lost his?" Temari said confused. Jiraiya looked shocked.  
>"No I just mean, you won't always have the glow."<br>"How do you mean?" Temari asked.  
>"If your first time wasn't enjoyable." I said my eyes only for my sister. She didn't get it, I could tell by the look on her face.<br>"When is your first time not enjoyable?" she asked as if it was impossible.  
>"Can you not think of one reason Temari?" the effort it took not to shout made my voice seem colder than I mean't it to. I didn't want Jiraiya to see me angry so I stood up and left the table, walking to my room. Before I shut the door with considerable force, I heard Naruto mutter "Rape... I get it." to Temari and the other people at the table. I flung myself onto the bed and noticed the computer on, so I decided to occupy myself to my facebook page.<br>I checked my comments, replied to some messages... Wrote someone a happy birthday on their wall. Then I checked my email but when I went to click yahoo on my favorites bar I accidentally hit the one next to it, which Naruto had added. It set me up to his DA account, and I noticed all the comments he had from people telling him he was a great writer. I smiled as I read some of his feedback, some of his comments to people, some conversations on his own life. He mentioned me a few times and I was happy to see he had nothing bad to say.  
>These people were people who didn't have a clue that Naruto was a kitsune. These were people who learned about Naruto and like Naruto for who he is not what he is. It made me sad to think that people are bias. That he feels more comfortable online than in real life. I'm just happy that lately, Naruto's been treated more and more like a human being and less like some filthy animal.<p> 


	47. Chapter 47 oh Gaara,,,

Naruto  
>I could only flinch as I heard Gaara not so quietly shut the door to our bedroom. This could only cause me to think between going to go comfort him or to give him some space. I mean, I've been through a lot of shit in my life but I haven't been...raped. And I'm sure he didn't just men Sasuke.<br>"See...this is why I didn't want you talking about his sex life Jiraiya." I looked at him, "And that's why I wanted you to drop it about mine." I almost growled at him. I could see out of the corner of my eye that Temari had lowered her gaze as well. I didn't know she could be so...clueless.  
>"I'm sorry Naruto. I wasn't thinking." she apologized and I could only sigh sadly.<br>"It's not your fault..." I whispered as I looked down at the food in the front of me, only to push it away. Suddenly I didn't feel so hungry anymore.  
>Jiraiya nudged me in the side and I looked at him confused, "Come on kit, don't look down. Go...to him." He seemed to almost regret his decision.<br>"But-"  
>"No buts really Naruto." Temari sighed. "We should probaly be leaving soon anyway. Seeing as dumbass over here is practically stuffed with food and he will probably fall out of his chair any minuet."<br>Kankuro really did look tired and he actually ate all his food already. Wow he's...just wow.  
>"Fine..." I let out another sad breath as I moved my chair from the table, "But you gotta wait a second because I still have to give you his present. Even if that is somewhat of a challenge..."<br>"Naruto, I can pick it up tomorrow." She smiled and I grinned as I gave her a quick hug, before I made it to the bedroom.  
>I knocked on the door before I opened the door.<br>"Gaara?" I said softly. I mean, he helped me yesterday so I would want to help him. I do love him. I saw him sitting on the bed with his laptop, "You okay?" I asked him warily

Gaara  
>"Yeah I'm..." I was lost for words. I felt relieved that Naruto came to comfort me, but I was still a little upset at my sister. "Thanks." was all I could think to say.<br>I motioned for him to sit next to me on the bed. He did so, peering over my shoulder at what I was looking at... "Hey!" he said shocked seeing as I was on his account.  
>"Sorry, I clicked it by accident; you have quite a few fans..." I said trying to stay on his good side. I don't know what I'd do if I upset my little guy.<br>"Please, these guys are all armatures who don't know a thing about actual writing. It's not like their critics." Naruto pouted, still self conscious and unconfident of his writing abilities.  
>"Yeah but if you become a famous writer, the people who will be reading this stuff isn't just going to be critics. You need the voice of the people, the commoners, and the ones who don't know a thing about actual writing! I mean, you're gonna want some un bias opinion as well as bias." I tried to convince him.<br>Naruto let out a small smile. "I love you!" he said leaning into me and hugging me around the waste as I clicked on my e-mail to delete folder after folder of junk mail.  
>"I love you too." I smiled. "Did my sister and brother leave?" I asked out of curiosity.<br>"Yeah, don't worry about it; they looked ready to leave anyway." Naruto assured me.  
>"Thanks." I said leaning over to kiss him on the forehead. He looked at me in astonishment.<br>"For what?"  
>To this I had no answer. Just seeing Naruto, knowing he was mine and being in his presence was great enough, but for him to acknowledge me, and to love me, and to want to be with me, it made me so happy. The least I could do to repay him is keep him safe and well fed, with a roof over his head. The most I could do is make sure people treat him right and love him with all my heart.<p>

Naruto  
>"Gaara?" I asked him. He didn't tell why he exactly said thanks to me. I mean...I don't really do anything for him…he does everything for me.<br>"Well...can't really explain why." He smiled at me and I only shrugged it off, "I guess I might be saying thanks because you are you." He spoke which caused me to smile. I nuzzled his shoulder while he continued to delete and check his email and a few other sites. I guess I couldn't blame him, I'm the one who mostly uses his computer and he barley does. But soon I got somewhat bored just clinging onto my red head so I started to place light kisses onto his neck.  
>"What are you doing?" He asked slightly turning his head to me.<br>"Being close to my Gaara."  
>"You're Gaara?" He smirked.<br>"Yes...your mine right?" I gave him slight puppy dog eyes.  
>"Of course. As long as you're mine and no one else's got it?" He gave me a grin and I giggled.<br>"Don't have to be so possessive. You're the one who's like my giant teddy bear so I would think I'm really the possessive one." I pouted which only caused him to chuckle.  
>"You're Gaar-Bear?"<br>"Shut up." I blushed as I moved my lips from his neck to his cheek.

Gaara  
>"No! I think it's adorable!" I protested, moving the computer to safety as I rolled over onto my uke and tickled him so he couldn't argue.<br>"No, no Gaara stop... haa haha I can't breathe!... haha... Gaara... ha... stop!" he began giggling as I finally removed my torturous hands from his highly unprotected sides. Seeing him, laying there out of breath, one hand over his head, the other resting gently over his chest, his shirt riding up, his pants showing the rim of his boxers and that flustered look on his face made me really really horny. The blood rushed to my face because never has anything so simple made me so turned on before. Does Naruto even know what he does to me?  
>"I love you." but I trapped his lips before he could think to answer me, and I caught him up in a passionate kiss. Still being a bit out of breath I could hear him gasping for air between kisses. After a while he broke the kiss looking quite sexy again, and as it was normally I that broke the kiss, I had a bit more fight left to attack his neck. Careful not to harm him, I used my teeth just gently, he tensed and I felt shivers go down his spine but he relaxed again and I figured this was more of a good reaction than bad.<br>My right hand found the patch of skin between his boxer rim and his shirt caused by his shirt riding up, and with the guidance of my hand, the shirt lifted further, unveiling his belly button. My left hand I wiggled between his raised back and the mattress so I could press his body to mine when the time came.  
>"G-Gaara?" he panted. I wasn't sure if it was a good kind of Gaara or a bad kind of Gaara, but I decided to continue anyway, lifting his shirt above his left nipple, then I removed my lips from his neck and latched my mouth around his nipple, sucking, nipping and tickling it with my tongue, only to remove my mouth from the now wet area and blow on it gently, making it super hard. I took a look at it, grinned at my uke who was trying his hardest not to make a noise for his uncle was in the next room.<br>"Come on... Jiraiya..." he hinted.  
>"Well, I guess we'll have to be quiet." I smiled evilly and continued torturing his nipple, desperate to make him cry out against his will.<p>

Naruto  
>"God ~Gaara. We are going t-to need to lock the door if you're go-going to continue to pounce me..." I stuttered and blushed as I tried to stay my quietest. Did he not remember anything from what happened last night? Did he have fun trying to make me make noise when someone else is in the apartment and who can plainly hear us if he was trying hard enough. And yes I would guess he was trying.<br>But me trying to be quiet wasn't really helping seeing as how I was already hard.  
>His tongue tortured my nipple as his other hand played with the other one. My eyes were closed from my tense nature in trying to be quiet, but my panting was only getting louder.<br>"Don't forget to be quiet Naruto." He said sinfully causing me to shiver slightly as the cold air made it to my wet bud.  
>"Y-Your not making it easy." I stuttered and opened one eye to see him grinning.<br>All he did was shrug while he went back to work by gently kissing my neck, nibbling it gently only to end up start sucking slightly. Great, now I was going to have another mark. His hips touched mine and I could only gasp when I could feel that he was semi-hard as well. But knowing Gaara I at least knew that he wouldn't go too far tonight. And I was thankful for that seeing as how he really does care for me knowing that I still don't wanna go that far yet. But still...the thought on how I was getting more active was in my head.  
>Was I...scared to get it on with? Well…no shit I was scared to actually have sex but I think my true fear is that if we have sex…either he will leave me or our whole relationship will change.<br>I was broken out of my thought when Gaara's hand made it to the button of my jeans.  
>"G-Gaara?"<br>"Don't worry, I'm just helping you babe." He grinned evilly before he kissed me deeply. And I mean passionate enough to cause me to melt at Gaara's touch, "Now be quiet okay? We don't wanna be caught again."  
>I blushed deeply while Gaara kissed my chest, moving back up to my neck, while working on my little problem down below. Just from yesterday. My breathing hitched while I tried to make no noise. I was even trying to not breathe as my pants kept getting louder.<br>Jiraiya probably was hearing everything because I'm so vocal but Gaara isn't making it easy for me at all.

Gaara  
>I felt bad seeing my uke's face concentrated on keeling quiet. He tried not to breath but his panting nature wasn't helping anything. It's high time Jiraiya ought to get used to every part of the situation. He seemed to be accepting the facts Naruto and I are together, so he might as well get used to this.<br>Naruto gave out a yelp as I worked my hand down there. "Shhhhh" I laughed like a teenager having sex with his love right under their parent's nose.  
>"Kind of... H-hard!" he strained a whisper.<br>"I'll say!" I said giving the hard object a squeeze.  
>Naruto gave me a play hit between gasps said <em>"shut up!"<em> kinda loud. I could only laugh at his adorableness.  
>"I love you." I said to soften the ice.<br>"I love you... Too" he managed. I chuckled, and continued leaving a mark.  
>His gasps got louder and he arched into me, "G-Gaara... I think... I think I'm gonna..."<br>"Ssshhhhhhhh!" I urged, glancing at the door, my hand slacking and slowing. A shadow under the door made me remove my hand and walk to the door. I put an ear to it, then lowered myself to the ground to see the shadow disappear into the spare room Jiraiya was staying in.  
>I turned to see Naruto sitting up with a pained look on his face, his shirt had moved down a little.<br>"W-what is it?" he said his small frame shaking and I know it was cause I didn't let him finish. It was so sexy... I turned away but the image was so tempting...  
>"It... It's nothing... I guess Jiraiya doesn't mind us so much." I said, but the image was haunting me. I wouldn't want to try any bondage while Jiraiya was here because if Naruto said he didn't like it Jiraiya would think we were getting too carried away but at the same time if I lose control and become a selfish asshole Jiraiya would rush to Naruto's aid... But I couldn't do that to Naruto... Could I?<br>"Naru..." I said sitting on the bed looking at my blond trying to decide.  
>"Gaara... I-it h-hurts..." he shook again... My first instinct was to finish him off... But my second instinct seemed to add more fun. I unzipped my pants and leaned back away from him.<br>"Tell me, what will you do to have me get rid of that?" I said looking right at it. He squirmed under my gaze and managed to cover himself up.  
>"W-what do you mean?" he asked. I just put my head back and closed my eyes. He'll get the hint. Eventually<p>

Naruto  
>What did he mean? I mean I was in pain here! If I don't get off soon I might get a bad case of blue balls so why was Gaara being mean?<br>I saw Gaara tilt his head back and close his eyes as if he had no plan to let me cum.  
>I looked at Gaara curiosity and then I looked down. I guess...he was hard too wasn't he. He is such a little demon. In both the figurative term and literal.<br>"Y-You want..."  
>"Yes." He smirked evilly at me without once opening his eyes to see me pout. Guess I would have to suffer for a bit more until my red head had release.<br>I crawled a bit closer to where Gaara was sitting on the bed and lowered to his pants. My cheeks flushed red as I palmed the slight bulge and I heard Gaara hiss. I looked up at him to see that he had finally looked down on me which only caused me to blush a bit more.  
>My hand finally got to work on him when he helped me pull off his pants. I heard his breathing hitch a few times and my ears would twitch in curiosity every single time he would make a noise, causing me to want to ask him if I was in anyway actually doing it right, but seeing as I've done this before I just decided to go with instinct and continue.<br>My little problem, though, twitched every time he made a noise. Which would cause me to blush because I was even forcing myself to not move on the sheets in case it would add friction.  
>"N~Naru..." He moaned my name and arched into my touch causing me to blush more. And before anything else was said he released in my hand.<br>"Will you please fi-finish now?" I gave him my eyes after he finally opened his eyes, getting over his slight bliss.  
>"Your hand is still covered." He smirked evilly at me and I looked at it. He was right and I didn't just want to wipe it on our sheets or get up when I still had my problem meaning…I wouldn't be able to go to the bathroom and wash it off...<br>I stared at the substance, and thinking about how I was always curious, I gave it a timid lick.

Gaara  
>I started to laugh... it was a chuckle, I tried to hold it in, but it just got louder and louder until I was holding my stomach and tears were falling from the corners of my eyes. His face... was so... absolutely priceless!<br>"W-what?" he said looking scared that he did something he wasn't supposed to do and that I was laughing at his stupidity. He did nothing wrong except make me hard again! The fact he'd lick my semen was so absolutely fricken sexy I became half hard again! His face after the salty seed touched his tongue was the most adorable face... like a 4 year old taking a taste of broccoli and spitting it out.  
>"You that's what! I'm making a note of that face so I can draw it and show you what you looked like!" I said the moment I caught my breath.<br>"What do you mean? I mean... what was I supposed to do with it?" he asked scared.  
>"You're adorable you know that?"<br>"Answer me!"  
>"Ok ok, you were fine. You just looked like I was trying to get you to eat your vegetables or something..."<br>"It didn't 'taste' bad it was just the thought of what I was doing..." his voice immediately trailed off as he realized his uncle could hear every word we're saying."Oh no..." he squeaked... then he whispered "he's gonna think I gave you head... I just know he'd be listening to see what you were laughing about because you could wake up the whole apartment building!" he ranted.  
>"Shhh, shhh relax. Ok? Finish your snack and I can finish you off, that's what you want isn't it?"<br>Again he hit me because I made no effort to keep my voice low, I had a feeling Jiraiya could hear us either way. I began to laugh at his weak punch and the look of pouting on his face. Which turned to a look of horror as we saw the shadow at the door again.  
>"Just what do you two think you're doing in there?" Jiraiya's voice asked curious. Naruto's head turned such a delicate shade of red that if neither of us were exposed I would have Jiraiya open the door and look at him. Naruto hid his face in the blanket, obviously expecting me to come up with an answer.<br>"Were a... not having sex if that was the question." I said honestly not able to come up with a better excuse. "I'm not going to say were not being 'intimate' because that would be a lie. But were not having sex like... the whole 9 yards..."  
>"Gaara shut up!" Naruto shouted his face like a tomato.<br>"I think my new pet name for you is gonna be tomato because you turn that exact shade of red..."  
>"Shut it!" he said and then began kissing me to keep my mouth occupied. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the shadow move away, and I relaxed into the sloppy kiss.<br>"Sorry." I whispered... he seemed a bit mad at me. He gave a shudder then a small sigh and sat back so he wasn't leaning over me anymore, then he hid his face in his hands so I couldn't see his blush.  
>I felt really bad right then for making him so embarrassed... I thought he was gonna cry, he had all the symptoms. I leaned forward and decided it was time to finish him off. Not wanting to say anything to upset him, and not wanting to look him in the eye, I decided to keep my head low and my mouth busy. Naruto was not expecting that so I heard him gasp. He was expecting me to pay him back with the same favor he did me, but my uke deserves better treatment after what I just put him through.<p>

Naruto  
>He...he...fuck I cant even think when he's doing this to me! I mean I 'am' sort of mad at him but I mean I can't be...because, well, he's Gaara!<br>Plus I wasn't really in a mad mood I was more embarrassed than anything. First he laughed when I just licked the white stuff a little and I felt like I did something wrong. I thought I did something stupid or something and it really freaked me out. But Gaara always did it so I wanted to...see how it tastes like I guess. The point is I was extremely embarrassed and then Jiraiya had to poke his nose in it to! Never leave Gaara to handle things when I make him laugh that 'hard' ever again.  
>But I couldn't help but blush and moan when Gaara finally decided to help my problem. It did surprise me that he started to give me a bj even though I just used my hand. But fuck, I was horny and hot and I wanted this over with soon or I thought that I might explode. Plus the fact that I still was only running on 4 hours of sleep was a big tip off that I should be going to sleep soon.<br>I tangled my hand into Gaara's hair and had to bite my lip to not let out a moan for what he was doing with his tongue.  
>"G-Gaara..." I groaned which only encouraged him to hurry up a little. It was just so...warm I guess and I knew I was going to get that pooling feeling in my stomach.<br>But it was when I looked down to see what my demon was doing that finally pushed me over the edge. Causing a muffled scream into my arm.  
>When the muscle spasms subsided and Gaara let go he gave me a sort of sad look.<br>"I'm sorry okay? Please don't be mad at me." He gave me a look and I only smiled softly.  
>"I-I'm not mad...I w-was just upset and embarrassed." I said honestly.<br>"You're telling me. Your face was so red." He grinned and I only gave him a playful slap on the arm, "I'm sorry but that face was just so...adorable." he grinned again and my face flushed red again.  
>"Glad I'm your entertainment." I rolled my eyes.<br>"In more ways than one." He purred and I just blushed darker.

Gaara  
>"Ok. We should get some sleep... I'm sure Jiraiya wants to go to bed too!" I chuckled. Naruto gave me one more love slap, but it was twice as weak as usual because he yawned right before his hand hit me and all force was lost.<br>"You're right, I am... really tired." he was interrupted by another yawn. I pulled him to his feet and stripped him down. "W-what are you d-doing?" he said, but without answering him I pulled out a pair of fresh boxers and nice warm fuzzy pj pants.  
>"Do you want a shirt?" I asked. I normally sleep with boxers, but it was really chilly tonight.<br>"Um... n-no I'm usually fine... with you... you know... there." he blushed.  
>I ignored him and began to dress him, putting on his boxers and pants and then putting on my own boxers and pants and tucking the both of us in.<br>"Good night Naruto." I said kissing my blue eyed uke on the cheek as he snuggled into me.  
>"Night." he said.<br>"Good night Jiraiya!" I said a little louder. There was a pause as I could hear nothing but the crickets outside playing there tune.  
>"I'm not going to repeat what he just said... but he said good night in the middle of it all." Naruto mumbled to me before he let sleep take him.<p>

**Okay now i can put an author note...im sorry slow updates! I did update this on Deviantart though! Anyhow...school sucks that is all i can say. But really ill be updating this story faster becuase my partner is beating my ass to do it. Plus we want to put Christmas stuff by schristmas and theres a large gap between then and now. So i gotta start editing!**

**Thanks for reading! Review!**


	48. Chapter 48

Naruto  
>It's been almost been two weeks since the day after thanksgiving. And I've loved almost every minute of just being with my boyfriend.<br>Yes maybe it took a lot of convincing to get my uncle to finally leave our home but in the end he did leave. I mean after he had heard of...everything we have done since he was here he was convinced that I was in danger of losing my innocence and hadn't wanted to leave me with a demon. And maybe it is true that I might be in danger of finally being a non virgin but I really don't think about it much  
>I mean I am getting older, and we have been dating for awhile so I'm not afraid that I know that we might get into that point of our relationship sooner or later.<br>Anyway, my uncle took a lot of convincing to leave but in the end he did and we were at peace.  
>But sadly, like I said, I had to go back to school because the break week was over and I had to be away from him. You could think that I would stay home while Gaara went to work, but I actually got the courage (and after he begged A LOT) to go back to the tattoo parlor and be in the same vicinity as Deidara. I still dint trust him much…even if he apologized over and over again in hope for my forgiveness.<br>But now it's finally the weekend and we started to empty the things we bought from black Friday. We've been so busy with just being with each other that we forgot about the bags in the corner of the room. The only time I remembered them was when I got Gaara's gift and gave it to Temari when she stopped by real quick.  
>I remembered the beanie that I had got with little frogs on it and Gaara helped me cut some holes so my ears fit out of it perfectly so they weren't cramped inside.<br>"There." he put the hat on my head, "See, adorable."  
>I just grinned at him. I was still smiling at how he enjoyed the lava lamp I had given him for our room.<br>Now there was only one bag left and it made me curious why Gaara hadn't unpacked that one yet.  
>"Gaara?"<br>"Hm?"  
>"There's one bag left."<br>"Oh! Those are the Christmas gifts I got." He said softly and shrugged his shoulders as if it was no big deal. But the thing was it WAS a big deal to me and my ears twitched in curiosity.  
>"Can I...um" I played with my feet and shifted, "can I look?" I said deviously.<br>"Nope." He said instantly.  
>"Ahww why not!" I yelled<br>"Because there gifts and you will just have to wait until the Christmas party to see what other people got." He looked at me and I only pouted trying to give him my best puppy dog eyes I ever pulled off. But can you blame me? I do love Christmas and I was excited, especially since I could tell it would snow soon.

Gaara

"Oooohhhhh!" I whined looking out the window one morning. Naruto was at peace sleeping next to me but the sound of my whine he stirred.  
>"Mn...Gaara?" he asked yawning cutely and sitting up in our bed. He saw me staring with a frown out the window and directed his eyes outside.<br>"SNOW!" he shouted jumping out of bed and pressing his nose to the freezing glass.  
>"Snow" I said with distaste.<br>"look at it's so pretty!" he said his breath making the glass window all foggy.  
>"Pffft." I said rolling my eyes.<br>"So beautiful...!"  
>"Disgusting..."<br>"Pure..."  
>"Cold..."<br>"White..."  
>"Icky..."<br>"Lovely..."  
>"Cold!" I said a bit sour now.<br>"Oh common Gaara... look it's so sparkly!"  
>"One you sound really gay, and two, I'd much rather look at you than the scenery." I said honestly.<br>He blushed realizing once again we slept without shirts on, and he rushed to get dressed. "I'm gonna take a shower!" he called.  
>"I'm gonna join you!" I called. this wasn't a sexual thing, I mean every once and a while, but normally we just washed and got out using less water than if two were to take a shower. so I absentmindedly shampooed his hair with the pink strawberry shampoo he made me buy, while he chatted on about how he wants to invite everyone over and we should have a big snowball fight, and make igloo's and forts and snowmen!<br>"And maybe we can go skiing! Can we go skiing Gaara? Please?"  
>"Sure" I said half paying attention to his ramblings half washing his back with a wash cloth.<br>"I've always wanted to, ever since I was little. My mom had promised we could go the summer she..." he stopped talking. It took me a second to realize why he stopped because at first I didn't realize he went quiet and then I had to think back to what he said. He rarely talked about his parents.  
>"We can go skiing Naruto." I said hoping he would start talking again. His adorable ramblings were much preferred to this horrible silence.<br>"She always loved the snow... she was born up north, she said there was snow most of the time not just during winter like it is here. She had white ears and a white tail, like an arctic fox. She was really beautiful. We used to have so much fun in the snow; we'd spend all day outside. She told me one day she'd take me skiing, but my dad was always against it, you see he didn't like going near humans. Where we lived we were far from them. He didn't want to chance it, but mom managed to convince him... but then she... she..."  
>"I understand." I made a vow to myself to never put down snow again.<br>We finished washing up, and Naruto tried every second to run out the door.  
>"Naruto wait you need gloves... and a scarf!... and a hat, come on sit still and eat! We'll go out in a minute... Naru, shoes much?"<br>"Gaara what are you my mother!" he said pulling on his boots, pouting at me from under his adorable froggie beanie.  
>I leaned down and kissed him. "No, I'm much much worse!" I teased, pulling on my jacket over my two long sleeved t-shirts and my turtle neck sweat shirt.<br>"It's not that cold Gaara!" he said. Easy for him... his mother was an arctic fox... demons belong in hell... you know... fire? Heat?  
>"Naru wait up!" I called at he darted down the stairwell. I saw the landlord freeze in picking up the newspaper covered in icicles outside, once I got there.<br>"Gaara look it's so beautiful!" he plopped down ignoring the death glare from Marvin and began to make a snow angel.  
>"You're gonna get snow in your tail and I'm gonna have to wash it!" I called.<br>"Oh my gosh can we make a snowman Gaara please? Do you have a carrot? I can go get some sticks! And rocks too! Come on come on!" he said.  
>I packed a snowball and began to roll it along the ground, it was the size of my head, Naruto continued rolling and I started on another one.<br>"Gaara Gaara help me push!" he said, I walked over to him; it was just above his knee. When we were done it was waist high. "This is gonna be the biggest snowman ever!" he smiled. I kept an eye on the window where Marvin was drinking some coffee and watching us, but at least Naruto didn't notice and it didn't spoil his fun. It took both of us to lift the middle part on top the first, and Naruto started making the head while I made sure the middle piece was attached to the base.

Naruto  
>I don't know why Gaara was dressing up with so many layers. I mean it's almost like a proven fact that when it's actually snowing it's not as cold as when the snow is on the ground and the temperature stays 10 or lower. But then again...I could care less because I knew I was sweating from running around so much. And yes you sweat; especially if you have layers on that a demon forced you to wear. Gladly it wasn't as many layers as he had on.<br>Anyway I was pushing the snowman head around while Gaara watched me closely. Like I was going to slip on the ice or something. He also looked like the type to try and avoid every single snowflake that was falling from the sky. It made me roll my eyes. When I made a decent size head I grinned at myself.  
>"Gaara I will be right back!" I said excitedly.<br>"Hm?"  
>"I have to go get one of my old scarves. Do you have a hat that you don't want to add to your layered body?" I rolled my eyes.<br>"Don't give me that look. It's just cold." He said before he told me where one of his older hats were.  
>I ran up the stairs as while Gaara yelled at me to be careful for ice and I just laughed. If I fell down and hurt my butt then Gaara would just kiss it to make it feel better.<br>While in the apartment I got a carrot stick from our fridge and some buttons from a kit (seeing as how we didn't have coal) and I finally made it out of the apartment only to see the stupid landlord talking to my red head. But somehow it didn't bother me seeing as how I could feel his eyes on me the whole time we have been outside. But the whole thing about having snow was making me extremely happy so I didn't care what he said or not.  
>So I just stood by the stare case and used my ears.<br>"And what do you mean?" I heard Gaara say.  
>"I just mean, you shouldn't let him have so much control over you." Marvin said and I rolled my eyes.<br>"He's happy, I'm not going to be an insensitive jerk and tell him he can't have fun."  
>"But he's a neko."<br>"Correction, Kitsune." Gaara snarled.  
>"Yes, Kitsune. And...If you let him run around out here it might look bad for ME seeing as it might look like my establishment is bad."<br>God...I could tell Gaara could blow at any moment. I walked out finally into the falling snow, to feel just the tense air surrounding them.  
>"Look, 'Marvin' I-" Before Gaara could say anything else I tugged on his jacket to make him look at me. All I did was shake my head.<br>"I...I am sure that Naruto here will not cause you trouble I'm sure of it." And with one last nasty glare at me Marvin was gone.  
>"You okay?" I hugged him.<br>"I should be asking you that." he smiled.  
>"Look, as long as there is snow nothing can bring me down!" I laughed and he just chuckled softly.<br>With that said we finally finished the snowman and I smiled at the result. I had to sit on Gaara's shoulders to put on the head and the other materials like hat scarf and buttons for the eyes and mouth. The nose was the last thing I connected on the face. We had gotten some sticks for the arms.  
>"Perfect!" I screamed giddy and Gaara laughed.<br>"You're hyper." He smiled.  
>"Well there's snow!" I said happily.<br>"Yes yes you've said that multiple times. And by the weather I don't think that it will be gone any time soon." He said and I could hear a bit of distaste in his voice.  
>In a few minutes we stopped gawking at the snowman and I walked further in the snow to my secret stash of small snowballs that I created.<br>With a little devious grin I picked one up and hid it from behind my back.  
>"Ne...Gaara." I smiled and gave him puppy dog eyes that looked like I was innocent.<br>"What?" He looked at me confused and before I said anything I threw the snowball at him to hit him in the middle of his 3 layered chest.

Gaara:  
>"Oh it is on!" I shouted to him, Marvin standing by the window again, but this time it was open a smidge so he could hear what Naruto and I were saying. I got a mound of snow ready, and began to smooth it out, I saw Naruto doing the same, but I had started to make snowballs behind my mound and stack them, but I made sure when he was looking at me to act like I was still working on my crappy fort.<br>I chucked a snowball to test the weight and get a feel. I haven't had many snowball fights, demons hate the cold. I was short by three feet, sighing I lobbed another one over my fort and I heard Naruto's cry of shock as he lifted his head behind his wall of snow. I hit him right between the ears.  
>I threw my hands in the ear with a smirk as a snowball whizzed by my ear from behind. I turned in confusion to see Hinata with a snowball in one hand, Shino's hand in her other hand and a big grin on her face.<br>"I got your back Naruto!"  
>"Hinata!" he cheered, standing up from behind his fort. "What are you doing here?"<br>"Taking a walk with my boyfriend, is that a crime? Come on Shino, let's go help Naru!"  
>"Wait wait wait, 3 against 1? How is this fair?" I asked at an armada of snowballs were sent flying my direction.<br>I began to chuck mine blindly, before I realized that Shino was making them all and I was getting bombarded by Hinata and Naruto only. I got a few good hits in though, I got Hinata in the boob by accident, I got Naruto in the chest, I got Shino a few times too, I stood up to call a truce and Naruto launched a sucker right into my nostril. I sneezed cold and wet ice from my nose when I was pelted like a machine gun was hitting me.  
>"Hey no fair!" I started dodging as I gathered some snow and making my way closer, enough to get Naruto a few times without miss, then I tackled him into the snow.<br>"Ha!" I said, he was giggling underneath me, and I kissed him on the lips, Hinata awwing behind me. It was her aww that made realize I had an audience, and not just Hinata and Shino but Marvin too. I glanced to see if he was still watching, which he was. Oops. Naruto nearly purred under me, his tail swished happily.  
>"How are you not cold?" I asked doing all in my power not to stutter.<br>"Are you kidding me? This is the best day of my life! I love you Gaara!" he gave me one more peck on the cheek before making a snow angel where we landed.  
>"Do you two wanna come in and have some hot chocolate?" I asked.<br>"Aww were going in already?" Naruto whined.  
>"To have hot chocolate yes." I said.<br>"Oh yeah! Hinata come on in, you have to! Gaara makes the best hot chocolate ever!" Naruto said so hyper.

Naruto  
>Gaara sighed happily when we made it into the heat of the apartment right before he lectured me of having to take off all of my now wet clothes form the melted snow. Even though I was convinced on going outside right after we finish our hot chocolate.<br>"So you like the snow?" Hinata smiled while she sat down on a chair with Shino.  
>I nodded my head, "Uh huh! Love it." I smiled at her which caused her to grin back.<br>"It's beautiful isn't it?" She said to me and I couldn't do anything but agree with her. It was pure, white and shiny! Can't get wrong with shiny stuff or glitter.  
>"It's cold." Shino said quietly.<br>"I agree with you 100 percent." Gaara spoke in the kitchen, him making his hot chocolate. My mouth was watering from the smell. Just waiting to drink it, oh! And the marshmallows are the best part.  
>"Oh stop being a spoil sport Shino." Hinata grinned and kissed his cheek while I clenched and unclenched my fist. Control, Naruto, stay in control, "He just doesn't like the cold because bugs don't come out." She said<br>"Naru, can you help me?" Gaara spoke and I nodded my head to myself as I got up for the hot chocolate.  
>When we brought it back to the living room Gaara and I sat on the couch. Or I sat on Gaara's lap while my back rested on the arm rest.<br>I took a sip and my ears perked up, "So...good!" I yelled happily while I sucked in a mini marshmallow.

Gaara  
>"yeah so good." I looked at Naruto.<br>'But you didn't even take a sip of yours yet Gaara..." Naruto said his face twisting up in confusion.  
>"He means you silly." Hinata giggled.<br>"Oh right! Hey Hinata Gaara's taking me skiing! Isn't that great?" Naruto said with a wide grin. It was like a black hole with teeth... pointy pearly whites.  
>"Oh my family goes every year, we should all go together! It's so much fun, have you ever went before?"<br>"no.' Naruto admitted. 'but I always wanted to!" he redeemed himself.  
>"That's ok; it's really easy, I can teach you, what about you Gaara?"<br>"Once. It was ok... I went with... Sasuke but he sucked at it... I should have let him fall..." I gave a pout and looked at Naruto. "He wasn't good at ice skating either..."  
>"Ice skating! Oh my gosh we have to do that too! I haven't been in forever, but I used to be really good at it."<br>"I like ice skating, I played hockey a lot for fun. I never joined a team though, I don't like the cold. That was my problem."  
>'Yeah we should all go ice skating, I'm a figure skater.' Hinata said with an air of girlyness I will never understand but Naruto's eyes became the size of tea cozy's as he said "wow really?"<br>"yeah since I was 6 I've been taking lessons."  
>'You have to teach me some stuff, you just have to!"<br>"Hey Naruto, you know what we should do today?" I asked trying to come up with a reason for the kid to stay inside.  
>"What?"<br>"We should put up the Christmas stuff, like the tree and some decorations."  
>"But we don't have a tree." Naruto said confused.<br>"That's why we have to go get one... duh." I smiled.  
>"Oh yeah!" he smiled.<br>"A real one or a fake one Naruto?"  
>"A real one!" he laughed happily.<br>"Ok then let's go!"  
>They said goodbye to Hinata and Shino and Naruto jumped in the car and we drove off to the Christmas tree place.<br>"Ok I have no problem getting you whatever tree you want, but keep in mind; the living room is only 10 ft high." I said. Naruto looked at every tree twice before making a decision. I just followed around behind him trying to blow heat into my gloves. He finally picked one and we began to saw it down, then I dragged and he pushed and we got it to the car.  
>"ok, were gonna go to the mall and pick up some decorations, and then its home, ok?"<br>"Ok!" Naruto said enthusiastically as we tied the tree around the car

Naruto  
>Gaara again seemed to feel better once we were inside the mall where the heat was blaring. I would have to make a note that I should find a way to make Gaara warm tonight since I'm the one making him go outside with me most of the time...<br>"Oh! I love this! It's so pretty." I smiled as I picked up an orange fox ornament. But it wasn't something extremely cheesy that old women would have. It was cute because it was like a small kit.  
>"You can get it." He chuckled at me.<br>"But...you need one to." I spoke out loud, but mostly for myself as I looked at the display for something that just screamed...Gaara. I mean there were snowmen and different Santa's but there was for a fact nothing that I could picture matched Gaara...until I saw it.  
>"Do you like this?" I picked up a raccoon and showed it to him and just for a second he lost his cool and his eyes widened.<br>"Raccoon? You remembered that it was my favorite animal?" He asked me and I nodded. It was the time we were in the hot spring together and he told me he liked raccoons...even if they were fuzzy and cute.  
>We picked out more plain green red yellow and orange ornaments and some red and yellow lights for the tree.<br>But we weren't done there. We got some more lights to hang on our windows and some holly for a little extra something. Oh! And we even got a mistletoe! Even if we don't really need it in the first place.  
>We had a few bags but we both held them so we could hold hands in the middle as we walked in the mall. Only to see all the decorations hanging and lights. Everything was so...pretty and calm...until we heard crying.<br>It's that time of year when little kids cry all the time in the mall. It's because Santa is scary and they want to get away. But poor Santa has to hold the child down just for enough time to take a picture. I feel sorry for any of those guys who have to dress up as elves or Santa.  
>"We should take a picture." Gaara whispered and I just looked at him shocked.<br>"You're...kidding me right?"  
>"What? It would be fun."<br>"Gaara are you trying to stall going back in the cold?" I nudged him.  
>"No seriously. It would be a memory to remember your favorite day ever." He smirked.<br>"Gaara...I'm 17. It's embarrassing." I mumbled.  
>"More embarrassing if I kissed you right here in the middle of a large crowd?" he smirked at me and I knew he had one...sadly.<p>

Gaara  
>"alright... fine." he said to me as we turned to stand in line. Naruto glared at the elves going up to the kids and trying to make them laugh. This little girl started crying, I started laughing, Naruto hit me in the stomach.<br>"don't be heartless." only because I wasn't expecting it did it hurt, well it didn't really hurt, but it didn't feel good.  
>"Oh come on, that's hilarious..." Naruto glared at me ", elves aren't that tall I mean come on, a five foot elf? Pfft." I rolled my eyes away from him and looked back to see him shaking his head like a mother who knows her child was lying but is too pissed off to reprehend him about it. Naruto looked really sad to me. "Hey... are you mad?" I asked.<br>"No." hen didn't sound to convincing. I let out a defected air, and I looked around, and then I saw it. There was no one behind us in line, so I said "well, we can't see Santa if you're in a bad mood because I don't our first Christmas picture to have your pouting face." I dragged him out of line.  
>"No... Hey... wait, I'll take the picture if you want to, Gaara I'm sorry, hey I'll take the picture ok? Gaara? Where are you- huh...?" I pulled him into the build a bear workshop where a bustle f kids were running in and out and shouting names at their parents on what they want the bear to be called.<br>"Go ahead; pick out whatever one you want." I told him.  
>"Gaara, aren't I a bit old for this?" he asked.<br>"I'll get one too, fair enough?"  
>Naruto grinned and went over to the wall to look at the stuffed choices to see what they looked like when fluffed up. "Aww look at the cute bear? And look at that one! And the doggie! And...Oh...my... gosh!"<br>I picked out a simple bear, it was tan.  
>"Oh my gosh Gaara... Gaara... Gaara, look at this one!" it was a snow fox. "They have all the snow animals out for Christmas! Can I get it?"<br>"of course." I smiled. we stuffed it, and put our hearts on the inside, then the lady sowed each of ours up, giving us both evil glares, and I know because I was once hanging out with a group of teenagers who came in here, all stuffed a bear and left them here, without purchasing. And she glared at Naruto because he was a Kitsune.  
>"I'm going to name mine Yuki, it means snow. What do you think?" Naruto asked holding it up to his face.<br>"adorable."  
>"what are you gonna name yours?"<br>"um... Mr. Snugglewuddykinns."  
>"What?"<br>"Mr.-snuggle-wuddy-kinns."  
>"I'm serious." I said.<br>"I'll have to write that one on my hand."  
>I paid for both bears and we got back in line, Naruto fussing over his bear. We both sat on either side of Santa's lap, he's used to it, and teens do it all the time, sometimes parents too. Naruto and I smiled for the picture, both holding our stuffed animals.<br>I bought the picture, and I also bought a nice frame to put it in, then we headed back to the car.  
>When we got home, we put the tree on a stand and put a tree skirt around the base to collect all the bristles that fall off, and we began to decorate the tree.<p> 


	49. Chapter 49

Naruto  
>I smiled as I caught a glimpse of my new stuffed animal sitting next to Gaara's bear. I wonder if there's a background story to that name or f it was just something that he picked out on the top of his head. Maybe I should ask him about it. Anyhow, I helped Gaara untangle the lights while he placed them on the tree. Swearing each time a pine needle poked him. But I would kiss it and make him feel better.<br>We put on some stringed beads seeing as it would be easier than having to make popcorn and string it up, even if that would be fun thing to do.  
>The ornaments were also easy as Gaara kept trying to even out the tree with each decoration. He seemed to want it to be perfect. We even put the two ornaments, fox and raccoon, next to each other and made sure we were able to see them if we walked in.<br>Lastly it was for the top of the tree.  
>"Don't fall." Gaara said worriedly and I only smiled by looking down on him.<br>"I'll only fall if you drop me." I grinned and he sighed.  
>"Don't remind me." He said even though in knew he was fretting over my safety even in his hands.<br>"Just give me a few more seconds." I said as I made sure that the small angel was placed just the right way before I told Gaara it was okay to let me down.  
>When he did I couldn't help but smile at the tree.<br>"Oh wait." The red head kissed my cheek before he went over to the plug and actually plugged in the tree causing the lights to shine. It made me even more excited.  
>"It's so pretty!" I yelled and immediately hugged Gaara, "Thank you."<br>"For what?"  
>"For buying the decorations and putting up with me today."<br>"No problem. You know I love being with you and today was fun." he smiled at me while he pet my head, "We better do the rest of the house then if it makes you smile so much."  
>I just nodded my head as we started to decorate the rest of the house, putting up holly and other green and red things. We put a mistletoe in the kitchen and living room but we also put one in the doorway of our bedroom...which will probably only cause problems in the long run for me. It already took Gaara almost 15 minutes to get away from the door.<br>When we were done my joy was tripled. It only finished when I put the new picture and frame on a table in the living room.

Gaara  
>"Oh wait." I smacked myself in the head.<br>"What?"  
>"I bought these on black Friday! I almost forgot!" I said, pulling out a few boxes of candy canes. 'You can't tell anybody this, but I have a weak spot for peppermint. I think only my siblings know because as kids we used to fight over them, and I don't have much of a sweet tooth when it comes to candy. Peppermint and candy ribbon. Can't get enough of either."<br>I gave Naruto a candy cane and began to eat one myself as we put the rest on the tree. "Wanna watch a movie? To get in the Christmas spirit?"  
>"Like what?" Gaara asked me. "I have how the Grinch stole Christmas, both, the original and the one with Jim Carrey... I have Annabel's wish..."<br>"What's that?"  
>"It's about a cow that wants to become a reindeer, but I haven't watched it in forever... I have Badder Santa..."<br>"How the Grinch stole Christmas is ok with me. The one with Jim Carrey."

Naruto  
>I knew what Badder Santa was and I didn't want to watch it...unless Gaara really wanted to then I would watch it with him. And only him.<br>But the Grinch stole Christmas was a classic! And there are a few classics that I do watch. Like The Santa Clause or A Christmas story with the gun that would shoot his eye out. And I can't forget Elf! Love that movie.  
>"I mean...if you want to." I told him.<br>"Of course." he said to me as he got the movie ready.  
>I waited until he was next to me to snuggle into his side, "You really don't like the cold do you?" I said softly.<br>"Its not that I don't like it..." He lied, "I just prefer warmer weather better." He shrugged it off and I kissed his cheek. This caused him to turn t look at me and I claimed his mouth in another kiss to make it deeper.  
>His mouth tasted of peppermint still and for some reason it made this kiss a bit better until we had to stop for air and the movie had actually started.<br>"What was that for?" He smirked at me and I only blushed not meeting his gaze.  
>"You don't like the cold...thought it could maybe warm you up." I blushed and tried to keep my attention to the TV now, Gaara's arm now lazily hanging around my shoulder.<p>

Gaara:  
>I felt my eyes getting heavy, but the movie was barely half over. I leaned so I was laying down a bit more, so my head was against the arm rest, and Naruto lay down so he was a bit more on top of me. Positions like this were barely even awkward for him anymore, that is when he had his clothes on.<br>I gave a small yawn, and before I knew it, the credits were rolling. I blinked twice, realized two things, one the movie was over, two Naruto was breathing gently on my chest that suggested he was in a deep sleep. I turned the TV off and pulled the quilt that hung over the back of the couch over the two of us. That should keep us warm enough for tonight.  
>"Gaara... Gaara?"<br>"Hm?"  
>"We fell asleep on the couch." Naruto's voice whispered to me.<br>"Yeah... wake me in the morning." I said.  
>"It is morning." Naruto sat up and yawned. I couldn't see him my eyes still being shut, but I felt the warmth and the weight of him move away from me and focus more on my hips. Naruto got off completely and re-tucked me in. a few minutes later I heard the toilet flush and then I heard the TV click on.<br>"We are expecting a snow storm to hit later tonight, stay tuned in the morning for a list of schools that will be shut down. And now breaking news..." Naruto changed the channel.  
>"I hope there's not a snow storm." Naruto said.<br>'Why not?" I asked finally cracking my eyes open.  
>"Because... you don't like the cold." he said looking away. My brows furrowed in confusion.<br>"But you love the snow?"  
>"I don't like storms ok?" he said. I sighed and hugged him close to my body. I'll be with you. I'll be with you all night.<p>

Naruto  
>I hate storms...there not fun and it makes snow seem scary than what it is. It's also dangerous seeing as people caught in them could possibly die. I have my own reasons for not liking any storms but I can't help it. I mean...one they create scary noises. Plus...I guess the real problem was that if someone went to work and there was a storm I would be worried that maybe something happened to him and that if he really did die then I wasn't able to say goodbye because maybe I was in school or something. Sadly they died...just not n the way I had feared.<br>But now I had Gaara and he would protect me if there really will be a storm tonight. I can count on him. And if there really is a storm tonight it means we can cuddle...and that I don't have to go to school Monday. The only reason why a storm should be okay at any given time.  
>But since I was worried about the snow fall all day we barley did anything. I mean we did go outside but I was tense, but I went inside pretty early with Gaara seeing as it was beginning to snow a bit harder getting closer to 6. But also...Marvin was staring at us strange. It made me think if he knew something...but I'm not sure.<br>I hugged my Yuki while he hugged me and kept me close to his chest. It was dark now and the wind picked up allowing the snow to swirl more.  
>"It's okay." He lightly kissed my neck while we sat in front of the TV.<br>"But is everyone else okay?" I asked him, clutching Yuki closer to my chest."  
>"Hm? What you mean?"<br>"I mean...what if everyone else isn't okay. What if there on the street somewhere driving and they slide into a ditch and get covered in snow to get hypothermia, getting hypothermia is not fun Gaara! And then I never see them again!" I freaked out and he petted my hair lovingly.  
>"Its okay, everyone is okay. I'm not going to tell you not to worry about it because I just know you will." He kissed me lovingly as I turned on the couch to straddle his lap and hug him.<br>"And the noises...I hate storms." I repeated again and hid my face in the crook of his neck, "But are you warm?" I asked concerned.  
>"Extremely." He said and rubbed my lower back.<br>"Good...I'm glad you didn't have to work today." I spoke.  
>"How come."<br>"Because I would have been worried sick." I eyed him up.  
>"I'm a demon. I'm indestructible. If something were to happen I would have gotten out of it to see you." He said to me and I just hid my head in his chest.<br>"You're not superman you know..." I whispered, "So don't try too hard to hurt yourself please?"  
>"It's either I try my hardest to protect you, endangering my life, or not trying hard enough and I endanger my life that way." He told me.<br>"That doesn't give me a choice."  
>"But I chose the first one. Your life is everything." He is so cheesy and corny. Okay I really do love that side of him but I love every side of him.<br>As the noises got heaver outside my hand clutched the back of Gaara's shirt tighter. But at the same time my eyes felt heavier and the warmth that was created from Gaara was not helping out any better.  
>"Just go to sleep okay? I have a feeling that you won't have any school tomorrow..." He said softly but I was always breathing calmly as I fell asleep.<p>

Gaara  
>In the morning the storm cooled down a little bit, and I tried not to move much, because Naruto was fast asleep on my stomach. I looked down at his peaceful face and brushed a hair out of his face, tucking it behind his ear, not that it stayed. I chuckled a bit and lifted up my hips a bit to gently move into a different position because my legs were asleep. As if some invisible connection were between us, Naruto stirred at my movement and he moved his position to accommodate mine, this made his hips press into mine, because before he was on his side.<br>"Mnmm Gaara...' I heard him mutter, and for a second I thought he was awake.  
>"Yes?" I asked, but he moved his hips forward a bit into me, and I felt something poke me. "N-Naruto?" I asked, seeing that the TV box was on the floor and it couldn't have been that.<br>Naruto mumbled something again, and I checked to make sure he was really asleep, and sure enough, Naruto was having a wet dream.  
>What should I do? I mean, should I pretend I'm asleep and just ignore it, or should I wake him up before he gets his pants wet.<br>Curiously, I put my hand between us and felt to find him wet already, so there goes that plan, but Naruto moaned at my touch... I pressed on the bulge one more time to hear that sexy moan again, and for the second time I had those images of tying Naruto up again.  
>I shook my head and thanking god that Naruto was pinning me down or else I'd be all over him like you wouldn't believe.<p>

Scarletraven007: (dream!)  
>Fuck...what was with Gaara always teasing me? I mean cant he just get on with it and finish me off? But he just HAD to tease me and fore long my release.<br>"G-Gaara...please."  
>"And you're begging? You are so...adorably sexy." He smirked at me.<br>"That do-doesn't make sense! Y-You can't be adorable and s-sexy!" I screamed at him.  
>"Then you must not follow the rooms Naruto." He kissed me deeply while his hand kept working on my area, squeezing at random intervals. I tried to silence my grunts and moans which only caused Gaara to chuckle.<br>"Don't need to hold it in babe, your uncles not here anymore you can scream if you want." He taunted me and in response I blushed even deeper.  
>"F-Fuck...Gaara god pl-please!" I yelled.<br>"Let me think...let you have all the fun or-" He didn't even finish his sentence when I pounced him. I gave him a sloppy kissed and then blushed when I let go of it panting. I put my hand on his need only to stop half way. Gaara deserves more doesn't he...I mean he does do all this stuff for me but I never change. So instead of going my usual I lowered my head.  
>"Oh god...N~Naru!" He yelled. He must have been expecting that but it made me happy hearing my red head make different types of noises that I haven't heard before. I had to hold his hips, as he does me so he wouldn't gag me, while I timidly worked my mouth. It tasted...different. I mean it tastes exactly like it did when I liked it off my hand those times.<br>It didn't take him that long to release in my mouth, and frankly there was a lot and I couldn't swallow, so it went out of the corner of my lip...much like drool if I sleep with my mouth open.  
>I shrugged it off and he only smiled at me before he pushed me so I was on my back and he was over me. He kissed me, much o my surprise.<br>"You know...I didn't know I tasted so good!" he smirked at me as I pouted at him.  
>"Gaara...please!" I moaned out to him. I couldn't wait anymore and I felt like I was going to explode soon!<p>

Gaara  
>"N~Gaara... please" Naruto mumbled. He was completely asleep, it was unbelievable. "Naruto?" I whispered, trying to wake him up. He was having a wet dream about me. And I'm here massaging his package, not helping a bit. Naruto said something else I didn't quite catch, then he nearly shouted, "F-Fuck...Gaara god pl-please!"<br>I jumped a bit and Naruto moaned once, he was quiet for a while, shivering even though it was really warm in the room.  
>"Gaara...please!" I figured it was time to wake him up.<br>"Naruto, Naru sweetie... come one wake up... Naruto?" I shook him gently, he shivered, opened his eyes with one last "please?" he sat up nearly in tears.  
>"Naruto?"<br>"Oh fuck..." he said, looking down at himself, his face going red. 'I'll be right back..."  
>I grabbed his wrist and made him sit back down; he tried to hide himself from me. "I already know." I said calmly.<br>"Wha-how?" he asked, looking so fragile he was so embarrassed.  
>"You were... talking in your sleep..."<br>"oh no, what did I say?"  
>""Moaning rather, my name... a lot of please's" I said looking away.<br>"oh no!" he hid his face.  
>"Naruto, Naruto shhh, it happens to the best of us." I pulled him into a hug, massaging his member through his pants so he didn't get blue balls from the lack of attention.<p>

Naruto  
>Embarrassing...the only word that can explain it. It was almost as bad from when Jiraiya had caught me. But this was worst. Seeing as how it felt so real and...Just fuck!<br>"S-Sorry..." I groaned as he helped my morning wood. I had to bite my lip.  
>"No need to be sorry. Naru." He kissed my neck.<br>"P-Please don't say Naru right now..." I blushed deeply as I thought of how he moaned my name when I was giving him head...would he actually moan like that in realty? I mean I don't know if it's possible.  
>"What? But I love calling you Naru." He said softly.<br>"~Nnn." I moaned out and I knew I was finally going to get the long wanted release. In truth I don't know why I got so much more turned on in my dream when it was just our normal stuff...unless it would of gotten to that point sooner or later where it wouldn't just simply being intimate. But what if we actually...  
>"Oh god...g-Gaara faster pl-" I cut that word of short just blushing deeper. I will never see that word as just a word again for awhile seeing as how...never mind.<br>Soon enough I finally finished and I instantly felt relaxed. But then the silence in the room just caused the air to get tensed.  
>"Naruto...I know you don't want me to ask but-"<br>"Nope." I said quickly.  
>"I just want to know-"<br>"Nu uhh!"  
>"You weren't saying the please because of bondage right?" He asked me a bit shy and I finally got the courage to look at him.<br>"That wasn't it at all..."  
>"And it wasn't because I was forcing you to do anything right?"<br>"Not in any way you haven't already toyed me for release." I said to him and he nodded his head. No way was I going to tell him what I exactly did to him in his dream... I could possibly use it for something else...OH! What if I used it for a present? I mean other than the tablet I got him. That could be good...right? It's either that or some porn.  
>"Were we going to have-"<br>"Enough Gaara!" I yelled. The embarrassment came back to me as he started to chuckle softly at my deep red blush.

Gaara:  
>"Are you hungry?" Naruto seemed tired seeing as he just released, so I let him alone and walked into the kitchen, only to realize we were running low on food. We had to restock often because the fridge wasn't that big, but refrigerators were expensive, and although I had the money, I wanted to keep it aside for emergencies.<br>"Naru, I need to go shopping, do you want to come? Or do you just want to take a nap?" I added seeing him lightly dozing on the couch.  
>"I'll stay here, just... be careful ok?"<br>"ok sweetheart." I gave him a small kiss before I tucked a blanket around him seeing as I wouldn't be here to keep him warm. I changed really quickly into some warm clothes and walked downstairs into the car. I said good morning to Marvin as I passed.  
>"Where's the neko?" he asked.<br>"Sleeping." I answered, before waving and heading out.  
>at the store I picked up eggs, milk, place and bake Christmas cookies with reindeer and Santa clause heads on them, some chips just for snacking, some more of Naruto's cereal, some pop tarts and a loaf of bread. Then he grabbed some hot pockets for the freezer, and grabbed some cookie dough ice cream as well.<br>At the register that some Christmas CD's, so I picked up two of them and paid for everything.  
>Then I was on my way home.<p>

Naruto  
>Gaara was gone and I was slowly going back to sleep. I knew I shouldn't really be worrying about him but I also trusted that he would take care of himself and be a careful driver for the ice on the roads. As I thought there was no school today, since it was a Monday. But sadly I didn't know if I would have to go back to school tomorrow.<br>My eyes slowly got more and heavier as I snuggled into the blankets of the couch. As weird as it was it smelled like Gaara which just made me calmer.  
>My ears perked up in curiosity as I heard footsteps outside of our door. It couldn't be Gaara. I mean...he just left. Then soon enough a knock was at our door.<br>"Hello?" Marvin? What did he want?  
>Sighing sadly I got up from my comfort and went to the door to see what the landlord wanted.<br>"Um...H-Hello?" I stuttered from still being a bit tiered.  
>"I had wanted to let Gaara know that when there is a snow storm each occupant of the complex has to help a little with the snow. But seeing as how he left before I got to tell him I thought I might tell...his neko. But we already worked on it so you don't have to worry about it." He said to me and I only nodded. Trying not to really say anything to him.<br>He looked around our apartment real quick before he glared at me.  
>"Will that be all sir? I will be sure to tell him." I said in a voice as if Gaara actually owns me...which he technically does.<br>"That is all." He said softly before he looked me up and down...then down again. What was he staring at? So I looked down as well to see that I was still wet in that area and it had gotten darker when I actually released. My cheeks turned deep red color. Did we actually get caught?  
>"Take care of your master more than he takes cares of you." He snapped at me before I almost slammed the door in his face. Was he serious! Unbelievable! Would he care if I wasn't a Kitsune? Would he care if I didn't have some animal in me? It made me sick to my stomach as I went back the couch and curled up, waiting for Gaara to get home. Then the feeling of my sticky pants made me feel icky so I got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower.<br>In the end, Marvin is just one giant dick.

Gaara  
>I opened the door; not wanting to scare Naruto is he was still by shouting out loud. But he wasn't on the couch, and I heard the shower going. I guess he wanted to clean himself up from his wet dream he woke up with, but I just started frying some bacon and cooking up some eggs. I knew how many Naruto liked and how he liked them, then I cooked mine. I heard the shower turn off, and a few minutes later Naruto appeared in the kitchen fully dressed with wet hair.<br>"That smells good." he commented, coming up from behind and hugging me, much like the time when I first cooked for him when he had hyperthermia.  
>"Have a nice nap?" I asked.<br>'Not really, Marvin stopped in to say that during snow storms we all have to help move the snow around the complex parking lot, but they already got it this morning. But then I kept thinking about how nasty my pants felt and decided to take a shower."  
>"Was he mean to you?"<br>"Not really." but Naruto didn't meet my eyes.  
>"I thought he would be nicer... now that he knows." I bit my lip.<br>"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.  
>"Well, he saw us kiss when we were playing out in the snow with Hinata and Shino.<p>

Naruto:  
>My eyes widened for a second, "Are you kidding me! And you didn't tell me!" I yelled and stepped away from him, crossing my arms and taping my foot "And I went through the trouble of acting like a dumbass."<br>"I kind of figured that you knew already." He looked at me with petty eyes.  
>"And didn't I scream...Fuck I did scream I love you didn't I!" he nodded his head.<br>"Well you DO love me."  
>"That's true...almost to the point in which if you're not by me that or with me my heart hurts." I said honestly, "So does that mean that I don't have to act like your slave?" I asked him. I mean...the landlord still seemed to be going along with the charade after saying that I should pleasure my master more. So maybe he didn't truly like the fact that I was with Gaara with my heart, not just a sex slave like other neko's and anthro's can be.<br>"Pretty much." He said and moved so he kissed my cheek. I only moved so I kissed his lips softly.  
>The food finally over came my senses and my tail waged happily as he placed the food on the table. It just looked so good!<br>And I bet you it tasted even better than it looked. I got the milk out of the fridge and some cups before I sat down next to my Gaara to eat.

Gaara  
>"I bought some Christmas cookies if you want to make them with me later." I ate lazily with one hand and stroked his tail with the other.<br>"Yeah sure!" he said exited on the matter.  
>"Good. Now what do you say about a Christmas party? some of your friends, some of my friends, my sister and my brother, maybe do some caroling, eat lots of food, dance... we can have a Chinese gift exchange!"<br>"Yeah that sounds great!"  
>"when do you want to go skiing? Next weekend?"<br>'Yeah!" I'll have to see how much it is online.  
>"Great!" after we ate, I checked the news, the storm has passed us, and the streets are cleared and there will be school; tomorrow.<p> 


	50. Chapter 50

Naruto  
>I couldn't help but think about the friends that I could invite to the party when we he said we were actually going to have one. I mean I know I only had a few friends but I would hope that they could come. Seeing as it IS a holiday for families. Oh, and then Gaara sprung the skiing trip at me for next weekend! It made me happy. Just thinking about being in a cabin together alone...unless we really did go with Hinata and her family.<br>But the cookies had me wanting to do it right away. So after Gaara and I finished eating I helped him with the dishes, by drying and putting away, and then I helped picking up around the apartment a little before I finally convinced him to start making the cookies.  
>"I promise I won't make that much of a mess!" I crossed my heart while my tail wagged and my ears perked up<br>"I don't care if you make a mess." he laughed it off but I only frowned at him. I didn't really believe him. He said he doesn't care but I know deep down that he must get sick of my messes sooner or later... Right? "Oh come on Gaara it must annoy you at least a little bit."  
>"Nope. If it was someone else then it would probably annoy me. But your just clumsy and it's not your fault." he said and I only pouted<br>"Fine...I believe you." I sighed  
>"Would you want it if I DID get mad at you?" he looked at me questionably<br>"That's not it at all! I just think its weird how my little screw ups don't make you upset... I mean it would upset anyone else." I looked at him and he just took in a breath before he pecked my lips. I just looked away back to the counter.

Gaara  
>"Wanna know what I have a problem with?" I asked honestly, Naruto turned giving the widest most saddened eyes ever, as if I just confirmed his deepest fear. He gave a slight nod. "I hate it when I can't love you as much as I should..." Naruto gave me a shove. As if trying to prove he's not a weak as uke as I think he is.<br>"Oh my gosh Gaara, I thought you actually had a problem with something you had me so worried you're such a... meanie!"  
>"Ohhhh, Naruto's pulling out the harsh words... I just know he's serious."<br>"Shut up." Naruto gave me a playful glare.  
>I laughed and pulled out a cookie sheet. We made the dough then we began rolling it and cutting out the shapes, I let Naruto do most and I caught him sneaking the dough into his mouth multiple times before I gave in and had some myself.<br>Naruto flinched then sneezed causing a mushroom cloud of flower to fill the work area. He had flour on his face, in his hair, and tail. Sadly, I was just as covered.  
>I laughed, he had the priceless look on his face as he made sure I wouldn't get mad before he realized he did nothing wrong and smiled lightly.<br>"Thanks." he mumbled looking down.  
>"Huh? For what?"<br>"For not getting mad at me." he said, rolling more dough to keep his hands busy and his eyes away from mine.  
>"I adore seeing your face covered in white stuff." Naruto froze I started chuckling.<br>"You're so mean!"  
>"you know I wouldn't be mean to you... not really you know." at least I hoped he did.<br>"Yeah... I do."  
>"Good, than trust me."<p>

Naruto  
>"I do trust you; no matter how many times Jiraiya says I trust you too much." I rolled my eyes. Gaara doesn't use me and I know that he wouldn't do anything that I wasn't ready for. So I don't have to worry...<br>My ears twitched as I sniffed the air. Freshly baked cookies were surrounding me causing me to smile. Again I say I just love Christmas. I cut out a few more cookies I could and put them on the sheet. I frowned when I saw that there wasn't enough doe left to use the cookie cutters.  
>"Why the long face?" the red head kissed my forehead after he took out another pan of cookies<br>"There's not enough doe left..." I whispered  
>"Well you don't have to use the cutters. See?" he took some of the left over's and sculpted an N out of it. I just copied his movement and made a sad looking G. But can you blame me? A G is harder than an N. But even though he smiled. When the last batch went in the oven we had lots of cleaning to do...mostly because of me. So I tried to rush with cleaning to show I can do something only to cause sadly, more of a mess. My ears lowered in defeat when my shirt had gotten wet from a malfunction of the sprayer<br>"You don't have to try so hard." he said as he read my mind and wiped me off a little. I didn't help much making me know I was going to need another shower.  
>"I'm not trying hard. I'm just trying my best" I said honestly as he smiled<br>"It's the same thing." he spoke as he finished wiping of the counter. I went and helped with the floor.  
>When we were all done stretched my arms high above my head after looking at the oven, seeing as they wouldn't be done for about 20 more min."Hey you wanna take a shower? Were both dirty."<p>

Gaara  
>"Of course I'll take a shower with you." I smiled, leaning in to kiss him. I stripped in the hall putting my dirty clothes straight into the wash, Naruto blushed but did the same, so I could see every scar on his body, his tail was white with flour too.<br>I leaned in to kiss him again, I know we are naked and he'd feel awkward but he was so cute. For a second he resisted but then I guess he decided he trusts me and let me pull his body to mine...  
>"G-Gaara..." Naruto pulled away unsure.<br>"I'm sorry..." I pulled away completely, aware that I was getting hard. Naruto blushed looking down then looked away his cheeks crimson after seeing that fact. "Let's get in the shower ok?" I said warming up the water. Naruto hugged me from behind.  
>"I love you..." He whispered.<br>"I love you too"

Naruto:  
>It took me a few minutes to try and forget that Gaara was getting just slightly hard from a kiss. Did I do that to him? Well I mean of course that is obvious but what if it was just some freak accident. The way he changed the subject made me feel ad so I hugged him…I hope he didn't feel awkward like I always did. "I love you..." I said softly<br>"I love you too" he said while turning around just a bit to kiss my forehead. I smiled at that right before he pulled me into the warm water with him. Causing me to squeak a bit from the quickness and I blushed when I had to hold onto his shoulders for a second to keep my balance. "S-Sorry." I smiled nervously and he just kissed my cheek before he grabbed a washcloth and I stopped him. He gave me a confused look "I caused the mess so I'll clean you off first okay?" I told him  
>He shrugged with a "sure why not." expression. He smirked as I grabbed the washcloth from his hand and looked for the soap...to my despair. I dropped it. "Hasn't anyone ever told you to not drop the soap Naruto?" he chuckled.<br>"Shut up." I blushed bent over quickly to pick it up and place it in the washcloth so that it was out of harm's way from falling to the floor again.  
>I started washing his back before got to the front of his body and gently rubbing his torso.<p>

Gaara  
>"You wanna go lower?" I teased, pushing my hips forward and teasing Naruto.<br>"S-S-Shut up..." he said.  
>"Aww I thought you were gonna say 'S-S-S-S-Sure'!" I said mimicking his stutter. He hit me with the washcloth. "Let me get all the flour out of your tail." I said, pulling on his tail and ringing it out causing Naruto to gasp in surprise.<br>"G-Gaara..." it came out as a half plead half a moan. Did he want me to stop? I think not.  
>"Yes?" I said adding some shampoo to my rubbing. He put both hands on the wall of the shower to hold himself up, his legs were shaking just a bit but it could be from the cold since he wasn't on the shower head. "Cold?"<br>"A-A little." he stuttered, his tail loving the attention. My free hand snaked around his hips and I pressed his hips back into mine. "N~no... Gaara..." he said sounding scared as I pressed my groin to him. That hand on his hip continued to wrap around his member.  
>"You're just as hard as I am..."<br>"Gaara... should we... should we be doing this?" he asked nervous. I wasn't going to go all the way, he was just freaking out because we were both naked and he was in a very vulnerable position.  
>"Don't worry, trust me ok?" I said kissing the back of his neck.<br>"O-ok"

Naruto:  
>I mean I just had to trust him. Plus it felt so fucking good. This wasn't the first time we did anything while we were in the shower, but it was still sort of a surprise and yes I was somewhat scared that he might take it a bit far only because of the position.<br>I moaned out when I felt him start sucking on a spot on my neck. I was more okay with him leaving a love bites so he didn't even have to ask anymore, which like I said I really was okay with it.  
>"Oh g~god Gaara." I said and bucked my hips a bit forward in instinct<br>He teasingly blew onto my ear causing me to shiver. I didn't know what to answer. It felt so good, god I didn't want him to stop. And then that's when I got an idea.  
>My knees were wobbling and my hands were keeping me steady on the wall but I just put my head on the cool tile and took my other hand off. Sneaking it around my body I timidly touched Gaara's length and he gasped moving his hips a bit into my hand.<br>I blushed as I did this blindly and Gaara kept helping me with my problem. And yet I couldn't stop moaning.

Gaara  
>God he was so adorable, I made sure I had complete control over myself so I wouldn't go too far. I couldn't help but moan as I thrusted a bit greedily into his hand, and kept pumping him with my fist.<br>"Naruto." I moaned, god I wish I could fuck him...  
>"Gaara, I... I think I'm gonna... c.."<br>"I love you!" I said, hushing him as he released on the wall, I let the running water clean off my hand, Naruto panted against the wall, I was really hard now and he wasn't pumping anymore. I decided to give him a minute to catch his breath.

Naruto  
>I felt like I could collapse on the floor. And I swear that I almost did to if I wasn't holding myself up on the wall. Second time today.<br>It took me a bit to get over my bliss to hear Gaara have some irregular breathing and I remembered that my red head hadn't finished yet. And I knew that what he just did for me I would want to do the same for him.  
>A bit shakily I turned around to see Gaara staring at me with half lidded lust filled eyes as he panted. I couldn't help but think how such a...could I call him a god since he's a demon? Anyway how such a person can love me is beyond me. I put my arms around his shoulders and kissed him. A passionate kiss that went into a tongue battle as soon as it started. My one hand trailed down his side then front and I began to pump him again while he would moan in my mouth.<br>When we let go we were both panting and he was moaning "Naruto..." he half hissed before he claimed my mouth in another kiss. And he seemed possessive with it. I just worked my hand faster until he finally released in my hand.  
>When he took some time catching his breath he finally looked at me "I love you."<br>"I love you too" I smiled even though I was blushing like crazy at the whole situation.

Gaara  
>After a few seconds of an awkward silence as we both caught out breaths, we finally began to wash up. By the time we got out the cookies were beeping away in the oven, so I took them out and we began to decorate. This time we only got our hands a bit messy with the frosting and the sprinkles, but we just washed in the sink.<br>After we decided to relax on the couch, and watch some TV.  
>"Gaara...?' Naruto asked.<br>"Yeah?"  
>"Do you get bored with me?" Naruto asked.<br>"What do you mean?" I said. He took a deep breath as if calming himself to talk to me.  
>"Like... sexually?" he said, I guess he was getting a bit more comfortable with me day by day.<br>"No of course not, why would you think that?" I asked. It was some of my favorite moments when we got a bit intimate.  
>"Well... it's just that... we haven't done anything more than... well I mean, I haven't given you more than a... hand job..." he blushed "but I know you would love to go further... I was just wondering if you'd get... bored." he gulped and looked down avoiding my eyes.<br>"Never. I'd rather spend the rest of my life with your hand jobs than to ever have sex with anyone in this whole world. I'll wait for you, a first time is the hardest one, but we can take it slow, I don't mind that. As long as I can pleasure you, I'm perfectly ok with that, ok?"  
>"I still feel bad... you never expect me to... you know?... return the favor?" he said.<br>"Not until you're ready. That's a big step, some people don't ever do that, it's just hand jobs and sex. I'm just used to giving bj's to... I mean, not that I liked it, I was forced to with Sasuke... but I don't mind giving them to you, I liked to with you... I mean... I like giving bj's but... I like pleasuring you." I kept trying to find a way out of my big mouth.

Naruto  
>I took in a breath. I was just happy it was out in the open as I snuggled into Gaara's side and his arm was lazily hooked around my shoulder. I mean...I know that my first will be hard. And I figured that I might be scared but I guess I'm also just afraid that our relationship might change you know? As if we have sex our whole life might be different.<br>"You don't have to protect yourself." I told him "I'm pretty much already...know that you had a relationship with teme. So you can be open all you want."  
>"Teme?" he said<br>"As in bastard. For what he put you through." I said and he laughed  
>"So he gets a nickname but I don't." he pouted a bit but I knew it was a fake one as he put out his lower lip<br>"Oh shut up. You know I love you. Unless you want me to start calling you some sort of swear." I rolled my eyes and he chuckled kissing the top of my ears as they parted and stayed in a calm matter.  
>"I love you and love every part of you... including your moans. That's why I love pleasuring you to make you make those noises. Since I'm the only one to be able to hear them." he said to me and I could tell he was serious as.<br>"I'll get better...I promise." I said more to myself than him. But I guess I also wanted him to know that I was getting more open about it.

Naruto  
>"I'm glad our relationship is going strong, I mean, with all the up's and downs we've had, I'm surprised you trust me enough to even talk to me about when I molest you." I said. I did come on strong at times, but Naruto seemed to think he thought he was stronger than I give him credit for. You CAN be sexually abused by a love one, even if he doesn't realize that, I do, I've been in that situation.<br>"Of course I trust you! And you don't molest me! I put myself in half of the situations, and I'll never get more comfortable with sex if you don't push me over my limit a little bit at a time. I'd never have guts to do stuff like that myself if I didn't have a push in the right direction!"  
>"True, I guess. But sometimes I feel like I'm pushing you a bit... too much. Sometimes when I hear you stay stop, or you moan my name I have an inner battle with myself thinking you really mean to stop or you're complaining and not moaning in pleasure. But my body wins over my mind and I continue going on the hopes you won't hate me when were done..."<br>"If I didn't want you to continue, you'd know, I'd put up a fight and a half. like when Kankuro tried to eat me..." he shivered at the memory "I put up as good a fight I could with a demon, and you'd be much more gentle too."

NAruto  
>"Of course I would be gentle." he said softly, "or, well, I'll try to. And I mean I will so don't freak out! I'm just saying..." he cut off as he stopped trying to fix what he said<br>"It's okay. No need to freak out. I trust you to be gentle and to tell the truth I'm sort of...I was sort of surprised that you haven't been more forceful. You have been sweet and gentle from day one so I'm sure you won't lose control on me." I told him honestly  
>"So you won't hate me even if I molest you?"<br>"I wouldn't call it molesting but...yes even if you molest me. But if you're going to do it when people are here we seriously need to lock our door." I giggled slightly and he only smiled in return. It got silent. Not an awkward silence but a comfortable one seeing as how we just admitted things that we have probably been on our minds for awhile.

Gaara  
>The rest of the evening passed in a comfortableness that we were both used to. After we ate, Naruto helped with the dishes that had stacked up, and we did a load of wash, folded everything and put them away in our drawers.<br>I told Naruto that sometime this weekend, we had to finish any unfinished Christmas shopping and wrap all the gifts. I promised Naruto I'd let him pick out the wrapping paper.  
>we went to bed an hour early, but we fell asleep not until it got closer to ten anyway because we just made out and chatted for a bit, but Naru was asleep by ten which is good for him since he had school in the morning. I sat listening to his calm breathing, staring at the ceiling and thinking about a comment my aunt had made to me, and I overheard my sister saying something of the same to Naruto.<br>My aunt had told me that the bags under my eyes have disappeared, and asked me if I'd been sleeping. She figured I was on some sort of drug to make my tiredness go away, but I told her it was easy for me to sleep with Naruto because with him I had no bad dreams. She had said that a lot of couples say they sleep better with a loved one, but she admitted she thought that only worked because they were so tired after intercourse every night. I denied this because Naruto and I only occasionally gave each other hand jobs, and it's not like that was every night. She also told me Naruto being around put a big change on my mood. She said I was rarely moody anymore, and in truth I feel a whole lot better.  
>My sister had said to Naruto "you do a lot more than you think" when Naruto told her I take care of him. Was this all true? Was Naruto that influential on me that he changed my whole life around? In truth, my life has been perfect since I met him.<p> 


	51. Chapter 51

Naruto  
>I slept perfectly and when I woke up to Gaara's alarm I actually felt good and I wanted to go to school. I was just in one of those moods as I convinced Gaara to cuddle for another 5 minuets before I had to get up and so did Gaara because he finally had to go back to work. I was calm when I took a shower (by myself this time) and I was at peace when I sat down and ate my breakfast with Gaara. when we were ready to leave the house he gave me a passionate kiss before we made it to his car and before I knew it I was at school where Shikamaru and Choji were standing in the front talking to each other while Shika tried to stay awake and Choji was eating probably his breakfast."Be careful when your driving...okay? the roads are still icy." I told him as I gave him a peck on the lips.<br>"I will. Theres no way I would not be careful" he said again with a smirk "Have a nice day in school." He said before he kissed me again and I only kissed back as eagerly before I heard a taping on the glass and rolled my eyes when I saw That it was Shika and his companion smirking smugly behind him.  
>"Just get a room. not a car in front of a school. children may see and go blind." the genius said and I sighed while I heard him say a faint troublesome.<br>"bye. I love you and be careful." I told him before I gave him a slight peck and I got out of the car, automatically slapping my friend in the shoulder for ruining the moment. When we started walking into the building that was surprisingly filled with Christmas joy I thought I would ask the question. "Would you two like to come to a Christmas party at out apartment?" I asked then when I got to my locker.  
>"sure why not." Shika shrugged while Choji said "Will there be food?" and I only nodded while I smiled. I cant wait for Christmas now!<br>"So...Naruto what you gonna do?" Shika asked me as he waited for me.  
>"For what?" I asked him.<br>"For the school dance." Hinata cut in by giving me a hug."I'm not into dances." I told them honestly.  
>"But Gaara likes parties." Hinata pointed out and I shrugged.<br>"He doesn't even know about the Christmas dance. and plus I don't know if he would even be allowed into it seeing as how he doesn't go to this school or any school at that." I reminded her and the girl sighed, "Its not even for a few weeks so..."  
>"I think you should come with your boyfriend!" I jumped when I heard Haku and Anko yell at the same time. "I'll even make it so that he gets in for free!" Anko yelled. "Oh I should teach you some new dance moves!" Haku yelled.<br>"See what you three started?" I looked at my three friends but they just shrugged as if it wasn't their fault. "And Naruto, Shino is going, I got permission." She said and I let out a breath. Might as well ask him when I get home...

Gaara  
>"No." I told Sai for the fifth time."pleeeeeeeease! Its a unicorn! On my ass!" he said.<br>"Sai, your drunk, and I wouldn't tattoo your ass even if you were sober!" I said sternly.  
>"But..."<br>"No!"  
>"You know you want to!"<br>"NO!"  
>"Someones in a bad mood..." Deidara walked in.<br>"Wheres your boyfriend?" I asked meaning Sasori.  
>"he's at school." Deidara said. School?<br>"College?"  
>"No high school." Deidara said non-chalantly. This was odd seeing as Sasori was closer to thirty.<p>

Naruto:  
>"Do it NOW!" Hinata pestered into my ear, and it was my kitsune ear to making me jump from it being so loud.<br>"I might be deaf now thank you." I told her while rubbing my ear. We had finally gotten to lunch and Hinata really wanted me to ask Gaara about the dance so I texted him. 'Do you like school dances?' I inwardly hoped that he didn't. I just wasn't into them.  
>'Depends. You asking me to one?' He texted back. Of course answer a question with a question. I rolled my eyes.<br>'Answer me!'  
>'You know I like parties so I'm...okay with them why?'<br>'Becuase...theres a winter/Christmas dance and I didn't know if you wanted to go because about 4 days later is like our Christmas party.' I said the truth, hoping that he would sort of say no.  
>'Are you asking me to go?'<br>'I guess.'  
>'Then I except.' I could tell he was smirking on his side.<br>'Love you. got to go.' I texted him then put it in my pocket. "What'd he say?" Hinata said interested but the other two boys weren't even listening."He said yes." I said simply, "I gotta go to the bathroom." I said before I got up to go. I didn't have to go at all I just wanted to leave and take a walk. But of course that isn't right because I remembered that theres snow outside so I cant go out out so I had to just walk around the hallways. I was still in that good mood that I've been in since I woke up. Well...was good until again I was cornered into a corner. And by who? By the demons. I couldn't help but think in if I should tell Gaara about them. I mean...is it bad to keep hiding it from him? It's okay to keep it if I'm trying to protect him right?  
>"I haven't s-seen you around." I stuttered as I tried not to meet their eyes. It was the truth that they haven't confronted me in awhile. Which I didn't think it was that weird. I just thought they had another anthro to torture.<br>"Yeah, Itachi thought it would be nice to give you some time off seeing as he wanted to do something sometime when he was angry or wanted to mess with you." Pein shrugged it off as if what the said didn't exactly just scare me.  
>"But not right here. Lets go outside." Zetsu smirked. I really didn't have a chance to disagree before they pushed me out back with Itachi out front. His eyes were red causing me to shiver and want to cry from the thought of my parents and all those other people who died. I, just for a second, forgot that demons can be dangerous. The only demon that didn't have an intent to hurt me was a red head who was texting away by the door. But that thought went away when Itachi first kicked me int he stomach, causing me to fall into the snow.<p>

Gaara  
>How much longer until I can go pick Naruto up?... huh there still a few hours left till school gets out. Naruto stopped texting me, FML. I was doing one of those I heart mom tattoo's on some bulky guys shoulder, he was keeping a conversation with Sai (who was drunk off his ass) about weather unicorns were a half breed between narwhals and horses. Sai seemed to think this would explain why unicorns could breathe underwater, but I argued that unicorns can't breathe underwater and if they could, it would be magic!<br>"Don't you think a unicorn tattoo on the ass would be BA?" Sai asked my costumer.  
>"BA?"<br>"bad ass." Sai answered his question."oh... um... well, I guess so."  
>"I tried convincing Gaara here to give me one... but he said no." Sai pouted. "he'd give Naruto that tattoo if Naruto wanted it." Sai pestered me.<br>"If Naruto wanted it, it would be cute, he'd be sober, and I wouldn't mind staring at his but for an hour, I don't want to stare at your saggy ass Sai!" I said.  
>"my ass isn't saggy!" Sai said pouting.<br>"and my dick is small." I murmured sarcastically under my breath. Sai didn't hear me though, he was too busy drawing a comic about him shoving a unicorn horn up my ass. "You know, Deidara picked a great artist when he hired you, plus you have a fabulous sense of humor."  
>Sai could tell by my tone I wasn't trying to compliment him. He stuck out his tongue on me and commented "I want this picture on my butt... opposite the cheek with my unicorn." Sai pointed to the one of him inserting the horn. I ignored him, but Deidara came to see how we were doing and saw Sai's drawing.<br>"You have to name the comic." Deidara had a belief that a comic wasn't funny until it had a good name.  
>"It's part of a new series I'm starting called 'Thousand years of death' and it involves me shoving random objects up the asses of the people who piss me off." Sai said with a completely serious face. Deidara and I couldn't tell if he was joking or not.<p>

Naruto  
>It didn't take long for Itachi, Hidan (because hes a bastard) and a few others until they were done picking on me. And by picking on me I mean beating me up. Of course I was used to it so I didn't make any noises except a few grunts which would only make Itachi more angry at me because I wasn't giving him the reaction he wanted. He kicked me in my stomach a lot of times and I could just tell that I was going to have some bruises on my arms and legs. Well it looks like I'm not going in the shower with Gaara for a while or not even getting a bit intimate. He also punched me in the face once but I could say that was from me being clumsy by walking into a door.<br>When they were I didn't try to get up, as weird as it sounds it felt good in the snow. I couldn't help but think of the taunt Itachi kept saying to try getting in my head. I knew they weren't true but...they do hurt. In how Gaara probably doesn't love me and is just with me because he's scared to breakup with me because I'd go kill myself. Or how once I have sex with him hes going to leave me. The final bell finally rung making me know that I've been outside for a total of probably 4 hours and it made me think that Gaara would be picking me up soon.  
>I stood up from the snow and wiped some off my ass only to flinch from a twist of my wrist. I tried to act normal as I finally walked into the school, my hair was a mess as I sneezed. Great I think I'm getting a cold. My nose was runny while I opened my locker for my jacket and scarf and backpack. My phone vibrated in my pocket causing me to jump almost 10 feet for surprising me but also because it vibrated against probably a fresh bruise. I'm surprised it dint break or fall out of my pocket and into the snow. 'I'm here.' Was a simple text from Gaara and I gulped thinking how was I gonna get out of everything for awhile? Then I sneezed again and wiped my eyes that had now gotten scratchy as I walked out of the school to Gaara's car.<p>

Gaara:  
>"Ok today was the weirdest day ever, I think Deidara should pay me to babysit Sai because when he gets drun- hey what happened?" I asked.<br>"W-what do you mean?" Naruto said scared.  
>"Well, you just you have a red mark on your face, you look flushed and your all wet." I said.<br>"I spent lunch outside in the snow... And I walked into a door." Naruto said quickly smoothing his hair down.  
>"A door? That looks like it hurts."<br>"achoo!"  
>"You better not have made yourself sick sitting out in the snow all lunch." I pestered him. He was quiet the ride home, shivering every once in a while and sneezing, once after he sneezed he said 'ow' and it really sounded like he was in serious pain. "Your quiet today." I mumbled.<br>"Huh? Did you say something?" Naruto asked.  
>"Are u mad at me? You ignored me the whole ride."<p>

Naruto  
>"Wha- No!" I said almost too quickly, "I'm just...not feeling well and school just sucked today because of pop quizzes and stuff." I lied to him. I didn't like doing it but I also didn't want to tell him the truth. But could I really hide that I was hurting?<br>"I'm not ignoring you. Or I'm trying not t-to." I stuttered the last one before I sneezed again, causing my tail to stand out strait for a second and for me to bite my lower lip to try and stop some pain.  
>"Okay. I understand." He said but I didn't know if he truly believed the whole charade. He seemed to not really believe me and that just truly made me more worried. I Wiped my nose with my sleeve when I sneezed again. I was getting warmer and it seemed like I needed a glass of water because my throat was scratchy. "I think you really are sick." He told me while he opened my door and I stepped out. Trying my best to not limp, seriously. This caused me to trip and land in Gaara's arms. Normally I would be okay in this position but...it sort of hurt.<p>

Gaara  
>"Hurry up and get inside, if you come down with hypothermia again, I will never let you leave my side." I said. It wasn't exactly a threat, but Naruto shivered and cringed away and I couldn't help but think it was at my tone of voice. When we got inside, Naruto seemed really awkward, like he was sort of avoiding me. "Hey, you seem cold, why don't we take a nice warm relaxing bath together?" That always cheered him up.<br>"N-no, I'm good." He said. Is he mad at me?  
>"Come on you must be freezing?" I said.<br>"Well...yeah... but I don't want to take a bath." he glanced away just a bit.  
>"Why don't we cuddle on the couch? I'll keep you warm." I suggesed.<br>"No Gaara... I'm kinda tired, I'll just go lay down." He said turning to walk away. I felt so nervous.  
>"Wait, Naruto..." I grabbed him by the wrist, I made sure not too hard though.<br>"Ow... what?" he said wincing and pulling his wrist out of my grip fast.  
>"Why are you mad at me?"<br>"I told you I'm not mad..." he looked me in the eyes, and I saw this was true.  
>"Then whats wrong? You're acting really weird!" I asked. "You can tell me."<br>"N-nothing."  
>"Naruto." I said giving him a look that said I wasn't buying his crap. He didn't make a move to tell me. "Fine, how about we go change into our pj's and talk it over a nice cup of hot chocolate?" i suggested.<br>"N-NO! I- I mean, no... I mean... uurgh!" he put his face in his hands.  
>"then tell me whats wrong!" I demanded pleadingly.<p>

Naruto:  
>I felt like I wanted to cry! Why was this so difficult? I mean 'I' didn't do anything and I know that but...was keeping this a secret from him bad? And staying away from him is not the answer. Hes way to caring. Why does my boyfriend have to be one to care for my well being! Why does he love me? He makes lying so hard!...okay that didn't sound right, but he does.<br>"I-I'm just really stressed...a-and then theres p-people at school that are mean and still don't like me and t-they taunt me. Okay?" I told him only half the truth but hopefully that wold get him off my back, "I'm...I'm just not in the mood for a bath and I feel sick and if I am then I don't want you to catch anything that would just make me feel worse!" I said it kinda loud as I uncovered my face when I was sure that tears wouldn't fall, but I could still feel that they were brimming with tears. Its not that I choose to lie...and I know even with this half truth that Gaara's probably going to be angry or something and I didn't want to tell him anything. I almost ran out the door a second ago. Maybe that would have been better than saying that people are being mean, but really thats just high school. Drama and gossip. So it shouldn't really bother him that much unless I told him that those people were demons that beat me up…Right?

Gaara:  
>"Oh Naru." He really had me worried for a second. "I'm a demon, I can't catch common colds from you. i get sick in my own way. And you can tell me about anything, you know that right?" I hugged him close to me, he was such a cute uke, I'm glad he cared so much. he looked like he was about to cry, so I figured he'd want a nice hug.<br>"um... Gaara..."  
>"Yeah?" Naruto tried to wiggle away from me, but he winced and stopped.<br>"I just want to be alone right now Ok? like... think somethings out alright?"  
>I stared at him for a minute, but if thats what Naru wanted, I'd do anything for him. "For you, I'd do anything." I gave him a peck on the lips and went into the kitchen, thinking I would make him a nice meal to help with his mood.<p>

Naruto  
>Could I feel good knowing that Gaara had fallen for what I said? I didn't feel well and I know that one day I'm probably going to crack under all the stress. But for now I was just happy with being able to be alone in our bed room.<br>When I got in the room the first thing I did was close the door and change out of my clothes. I didn't want Gaara to do it for me seeing as how I had a few bruises and now... I actually got to see how many I had and were they were. I almost winced when I looked down on myself. I didn't look pretty and it made me disgusted in myself even more. Enough to make me want to cry.  
>I shook my head out of it and quickly put on my pajamas, then curled up on the bed. The comforter wrapping around me and giving me enough warmth. I can't be depressed but I can at least be sad today. I wiped my eyes on my pillow and shivered a bit. I was warm but I was also cold. My nose was runny, my eyes were red (either from trying not to cry or symptoms) and my throat was scratchy. Yup I had a cold. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to stay in the snow for 4 hours. I Jumped when I heard the door creak open and the red head peered in.<br>"Hey." He said lovingly, "You want something to eat?" He asked me.  
>I was about to say no but then why would I do that? I sat up in the bed and wiped my eyes only to wince, "Sure..." The bed moved as he sat down on the edge of it and he held a plate. And it looked good! I would normally say smell but I couldn't really smell anything at the moment."Thanks." I gave him a small smile, when I was about to reach out to grab the plate the red head stabbed some of it with the fork and put it in front of my face.<br>"Your sick...and so I'm going to help you anyway I can. I'm going to take care of you since I love you and I don't want you to get any worse. So open wide." He said and I just did as I was told.

Gaara:  
>Naruto really didn't look good, his nose was leaking and his eyes were puffy. Had he been crying? I know whatever the problem is, since I now know for sure it has nothing to do with me, but Naruto wanting to stay away from me so much was still fishy.<br>"Have you been crying? Do you want to talk about it?" I asked.  
>"No." he said. I wasn't sure which question he was answering, but he made no move to tell me anything, and I wasn't going to risk getting him upset by pushing him. I went to wrap my arm around his shoulder, but as soon as I touched him he flinched. He hasn't done that since we first met. Was he scared of me? Is that why he wants to be away from me? No thats not it, it makes no sense! I tried to think back if I did anything to make him scared of me. For some reason that explanation of his behavior just didn't feel right, I'm sure he's not scared of me, but why else would he be so jumpy?<br>"Do you want to do something to get your mind off things?" I asked.  
>"Like what?"<br>"I don't know." The conversation died there. we sat in silence for a while, Naruto finished eating, I put the plate on the night stand, and lay down, waiting for Naruto to do the same, and come snuggle with me. Naruto moved very slowly, as if he had a fear of moving too fast. He was careful when he placed his body on the mattress, and to my surprise, he turned to face away from me and lay down on the complete other side of the bed, not touching me at all. After a bit of Naruto cuddling the blankets and not me, I couldn't stand not knowing if Naruto did that on purpose or if he was just so sick or out of it he hadn't realized what he had done, so I scooted over to Naruto, and wrapped my arms around him, snuggling him into my chest. He gave a yelp of surprise, and turned a bit to face me.  
>"Gaara." he said in a whine. Almost as if he didn't want me to be there. What did I do wrong?<br>"Is something wrong?" I asked him. what did I do? what did I do?  
>"No Gaara, nothings wrong-"<br>"What did i do wrong? You can tell me, I'll change it. I wont get mad or angry, but this is torture!"


	52. Chapter 52

Naruto  
>I flinched at his voice. Was I hurting him. Oh god... I didn't even realize that I was acting like I did. I just didn't want to be in any pain so I was being more fidgety than normal. I hadn't even realized that I hadn't cuddled up to Gaara. And you know whats worse? I probably was acting like Gaara did the time he and Deidara...Please don't tell me that he was thinking that I cheated on him or something, that would not be right.<br>I sat up in bed bringing my knees up to my chest so I could hide my face in them. It hurt but I didn't want Gaara to see that I was possibly about to cry. "I-I'm sorry!" I stuttered, "You d-didn't do anything wrong."  
>"Then what is it? Because I can tell your hiding something. You know you can tell me anything! You don't have to be afraid of me." He spoke, I could hear that he was scared which only caused me to shiver again, "Please...I want you to feel better. If I didn't do something wrong then...did you?" Did I do something wrong? Because I know that lying is bad.<br>"No! I didn't do anything...and I hope you didn't think that I cheated on you because I would never! I love you so much!" I yelled finally looking Gaara in the eyes, mine now blurry with tears.  
>"Then what?" He asked.<br>"D-Do...Are you only still with me because your scared to break up with me because...you would think I would kill myself without you?" I told him one of the things on my mind from what Itachi said. I am close of just taking off my shirt so Gaara can see why I don't want to be close or for him to worry about me and that that was the reason why didn't want him close. So I could protect him from the truth. I don't want him to know but the way its heading, and because i seem to be putting him in pain, might as well show him that I got beat up...even if everything in my head is telling me not to my heart says other wise. Its just…would he Hate me afterwards? I mean…I have lied for several months since I started school.

Gaara  
>"Of course not Naruto... Who gave you that idea?" I said as gently as I could.<br>"N-No one, why would you think I got that idea from someone?" He sounded a bit freaked out.  
>"Because just this morning you left without a doubt in the world. I thought we were above keeping stuff from each other and we had just got comfortable with our sexual relationship, but obviously something happened at school today, and judging by how you had just told me people were picking on you and being mean, I only put two and two together."<br>"Ok fine, someone did tell me that." Naruto admitted.  
>"Who?"<br>"I..." He looked torn, about to cry. I saw the tears swell up. "I don't want to..." he stopped because he gave a sob, and buried his face in his knees. Don't want to what? talk about it?  
>"Naruto. tell me, who was it, you act like I'd know the person." I said. I knew virtually no one who went to Naruto's school except his friends, and they wouldn't say something to upset him.<br>"Because..." he sighed. "I just know you'll be mad." he said really quiet, one lonely tear fell down his face.  
>"I promise I'll keep my cool."<br>"You say that now."  
>"If I get mad, since your so worried, I'll leave the room, and come back in a few minutes once I'm calm, ok?"<br>"Ok, imagine the worst possible situation..." Naruto said. The worst possible? Was him getting beat up.  
>"Ok." I said, letting him know I did.<br>"Now triple it." Naruto said, his voice thick. I could only guess he was trying not to cry.  
>"I don't think were on the same page here, tell me please?" He sighed, and without looking me in the eyes, he took off his shirt. His body was lined with bruises, now I understand why he was flinchy, and all the little 'ow's he muttered since I picked him up from school and his attitude. I counted to ten in my head to let my voice steady. "Thats not so bad, its only bruises, you'll be sore for a while but at least its nothing that will leave a mark, and not something that is permanent or will hurt too much." I said, knowing he would want me to stay calm and rational and not freak out like I did with every little thing. . "and theres no blood so you don't have to worry about seeing any, plus we still have the bruising and swelling cream Tsunade gave you for your wrist. This is Ok. I just wish you told me sooner, nothings broken right? Should we go see Tsunade? See if anything is broken?" I asked. Keeping me talking was good, I didn't want to hear the answer to the next question I was about to ask. "Who did it?"<br>"This is where it triples" Naruto said again, trying to control his breathing so he didn't seem so freaked out. what did he mean, I looked at him questionably. "Itachi."  
>"Itachi? I didn't know you knew that name, it cant be the same Itachi I'm thinking of because you were in school the whole time right? and hes like 20 somethi-?" Sasori can't be in high school because he's 30 something, but demons can change their appearance we just like to pretend to live a normal life, its easier. I can look any age I want to be its just easier to act my own age. "Naruto... is Itachi... a demon?" I felt my throat constrict on me as I waited for an answer.<p>

Naruto:  
>I froze and I stiffened. I didn't know how he would react. He already knew and telling him would get a load off my back but..."Y-y-yes." I chocked back a sob having that feeling that I might cry and then I was, "T-There all demons! Gaara I'm so-sorry." I apologized crying into my hand. I didn't even want to look at the red head but just from the air around us I could that everything was tense and I didn't know if he was angry at me or if he was angry at them. I hoped he wasn't angry at me but I probably just broke his trust considering I kept this secret from him since October.<br>"And Itachi did this to you?" He said his name with spite and I just shook at his tone of voice.  
>"Theres others...not just him but yes."<br>"And you've been in danger for months without me knowing?" He spoke. I couldn't say anything anything back knowing it was the truth.  
>"T-They told me not t-to tell you...but I al-also didn't want to make you stressed." I told him not looking at him while I stuttered then sneezed.<br>"Is... Sasori one of them?" He kept asking questions as if trying to get everything out.  
>"D-Does Sasori have red hair?" I asked him my eyes blurry with tears and tried to look at him but all he was doing was clenching and unclenching his fists. I guess he was about to freak out because Gaara stood up from the bed and left the room. I just curled up into the bed not knowing what to do with myself. This was awful... horrible. I Felt as if I actually did something bad, and I guess I did in not telling him about the demons. I don't want him to do something stupid...I sneezed and wiped my eyes before I wiped my nose, making my eyes burn more than they were before. I suddenly felt cold from my shirt being off but I didn't feel like putting it back on, I just looked at the purplish brown spots on my chest.<p>

Gaara:  
>The way his body looked right now haunted my thoughts but I just kept telling myself it was nothing permanent and to keep my cool. I pulled out my phone and I texted Sasori, 'dude wtf happened today?' I waited a few seconds before he replied back.<br>'I had nothing to do with it' he replied.  
>'You did nothing to stop it' I said. 'I'd be me against the rest of my gang, I wouldn't stand a chance.'<br>'The whole gang is there? my dad would LOVE to know that.' I sent.  
>'You said you wouldn't rat me out man'<br>'That was before Naruto came home spotted like a leopard and shaking like a chihuahua. you can tell the rest of the gang that I'll rat you guys out if any of them lay a finger on Naruto again, you know I'm cool, but don't let me set you on edge. oh and one more thing, if one more thing happens to Naruto I will kill Itachi, Tell him'  
>after this I went back into our bed room with the cream Tsunade gave him. It was silent as I applied it to every surface of Naruto's body. "Why didnt you tell me sooner?" I asked, hurt that he would hide this from me. "I wouldn't be the same if you died."<br>"What could you have done? Its one against... how many are there? and your not even full demon..."  
>"That doesn't make me any less powerful. and I already have it all taken care of, they wont hurt you anymore, but I'm not going to let them walk away Scott free after what they've done. and Sasori still owes me, the plan with Deidara backfired. I thought Sasori would teach him his place, but apparently Deidara likes being bound and gaged and fucked rough."<p>

Naruto:  
>It just got in my head in that Sasori is THAT Sasori that Gaara was talking about with Deidara. I couldn't figure out how I hadn't realized that. "Its not only that..." I sad sadly, "I didn't want you stressing over it. Especially once I found out that he was...Sasuke's brother."<br>"What stresses me more is when you get hurt."  
>"Plus...I met them the first day of school. I Didn't want you to pull me out of the school that you worked so hard to put me in. I handled everything till now." I told him the truth.<br>"What else have they done?"  
>"J-Just said things to get in my head. Threatening me that they could eat me if I did anything they didn't like. Saying how you were just using me." I couldn't look him in the eye.<br>"That wouldn't of have happened if you just told me. My dad is high up, as you know, they couldn't really do anything to me. Naru, I love you but it...hurts that you would hide something from me. There were a few times when I thought you were acting weird and now I know why."  
>"I-Im sorry!" I yelled then hissed when he put some more cream on my chest.<br>"And I forgive you. I've done way worse plus...this hurt you more than me I think." He said softly and I sniffled. crying when having a cold isn't really a good thing for the nose. "Hey, did you hurt your wrist today? Maybe you should where the brace just to be safe." He said without thinking. He was still so caring for me. I wiped my eyes again while the red head got off of the bed to go and get my wrist gear. I could tell that he was a bit sad or maybe angry. And maybe he had both of the emotions. I need to make this up to him.

Gaara:  
>"Give me your wrist." I said, gently putting the brace on. "Tomorrow after school, well stop by Tsunade's. I'm pretty sure you'd know if anything was really serious, but I wont be able to sleep until you've been checked ok?"<br>"I'm sorry." Naruto murmured. he was so adorable, all stuffy, it made him sound super cute. I wanted to hug him bu ti was afraid I'd hurt him.  
>"I understand your reasoning about everything else, but you were seriously going to try and hide this from me? what if I hurt you by accident? What if something is broken? these can start bleeding under the skin too. Your chest is bruised so bad I wouldn't be surprised if a rib is broken. If this was any worse you would have told me right?" He was quiet for a moment.<br>"I would now." I sighed trying not to think of a worse situation he could have been in.  
>"I love you too much, take care of yourself, and let me help take care of you. I don't mind."<br>"I love you too." I left the room for a moment, and came back with a tall glass of water and a pill.  
>"Now take this for your nose, and do you want to take a hot bath now? I promise I'll be careful with all your injuries." I asked.<br>"I know you will, I only didn't want to take a bath cause then you would have seen." Naruto stripped off the rest of his clothing while I walked into the bathroom to let the hot water run, not too hot but nice and warm to get rid of his shivers. I sat in the tub after stripping and Naruto hopped in and sat between my legs so he could lean back on me. I washed his body gently, and then scrubbed his hair when I was done. He just relaxed against me, drifting a bit off to sleep, as I finished my own cleaning.  
>"Naruto, I still have one worry, and I know you just said you wouldn't lie to me if it was anymore serious, but it's haunting me so I have to make sure... they didn't... rape you... did they?" His eyes got wide.<br>"They wouldn't have done that. would they? I mean, they didn't obviously, but it didn't even occur to me that they would..."  
>"A relative of Sasuke's, that possibly killed your parents, and you think he'd be above raping you?" I said incredulously.<p>

Naruto:  
>Itachi killed my parents? "W-Wait...G-Gaara did Itachi kill my parents?" I was freaking out entirely on the inside. If he truly did and I was by him this whole time...I mean he had a resemblance but I...wait…he meant Demons in general since they did murder my mom so…<br>"Naru...I said possibly."  
>"I'm sorry I muttered…"<br>"Your telling me that you really didn't recognize how dangerous he could be? Hes related to Sasuke." He said sort of as avoiding the subject.  
>"Y-Yeah…I realized how dangerous Demons could be but your so nice so I…let my guard down. But if he…if he would rape me..." My eyes widened in thought. That time at Halloween he said he wanted me... I thought he was just getting in my head."I'm sorry Gaara... I should of told you earlier. What if I Had lost my virginity? If any of them really did hurt me." I couldn't help but think about it as Gaara tried to calm me by gently rubbing my shoulders. Which caused me to flinch because there was one bruise.<br>"I didn't notice that you hadn't thought that over...I'm sorry." He said softly but I could tell that he was probably just lying for my well being. I was wide awake now and I was afraid to go to sleep now...I didn't know what I would dream up because of the conversation right now. I sneezed again and tried to forget about the whole thing but I couldn't help but think about the demon because of what Gaara said but I at least tried to change the conversation."Your not going to do anything stupid are you?" I asked him questionably. I didn't want him getting hurt.  
>"I don't think so." He responded but I didn't know if it was the truth.<br>"Can...Can we please stop talking about it?" Gaara just nodded his head, "You said you cant get my cold...Are you sure? I don't want you getting sick because I wouldn't know how to take care of you." I said honestly, afraid that he would actually get sick.

Gaara:  
>"I'm not going to get sick, now lets go lay down alright?"<br>"oh alright." Naruto got out of the tub and wrapped a towel around himself. I did the same, finding a pair of pajamas and pulling them on, I let Naruto dress himself because I didn't want to hurt him. Again he moved slowly and with caution, and he lay down in the bed surrounding himself in a nest of covers. I soon joined him, wrapping my arms gently around his body and pulling him into my chest. I gave him a kiss before I whispered "goodnight."


	53. Chapter 53

Naruto  
>When I woke up in the morning I felt terrible. In more ways than one. Well one of the reasons is because I had a small cold but I also felt like I sort of...failed Gaara. Thats one way to put it. Because I lied to him and yet he didn't really get mad at me. Could it hurt him a little to yell at me or something? I mean he says he understands the reason why but it doesn't solve the fact that I did hide something from him for months. The last thing that made me feel terrible was that Gaara was not in bed with me but in fact he seemed to be up and making breakfast judging by the sounds I heard. The door was left open probably for that reason so I knew that he didn't leave. He just got up to make breakfast. Slowly getting up, I wiped my eyes and walked to the bathroom. After I flushed and and washed my hands I sneezed into my pajama sleeve. As soon as that was done I walked into the kitchen where Gaara finished making breakfast and had just set it on the table. He gave me a smile.<br>"Morning."  
>"Morning." I responded back, "Thanks for making breakfast." I told him and he shrugged. "Anything for you." he said simply as he handed me a napkin to wipe my nose. I only blushed and took it, "I should pick up some tissues today..." He spoke in thought as I sat down in front of the breakfast he created.<br>"I love you." I told the red head when he sat down.  
>"I love you too. Are you in any pain?"<br>"A little." I said softly.  
>"Ill get you some medicine for that. Plus we need something for that cold..." He spoke again and he stood up to go get it but I stopped him by grabbing his sleeve.<br>"Please...just eat. Okay?" As much as I love him and as much as I like how he loves me enough to care for me he should at least eat before he starts worrying about me...right?

Gaara  
>I stared at him for a moment. Putting his necessities first was my first priority, but he seemed to not be in a mood for me to make him worry about me either. I made myself a plate and slowly began to eat, watching him, trying to access just how sick he was.<br>"Am I going to school today?" Naruto asked me. I thought for a second.  
>"Do you want to? Do you feel up for it? If you want to take a personal health day, its completely fine with me."<br>"I-I don't want to go to school, but I don't want to stay here alone while you go out shopping." Naruto said, wiping his nose again on the napkin.  
>"I'm going to work after I go shopping." I stated.<br>"Then I'll come with you. I can relax on the couch, it's better this way because you can keep an eye on me so you wont be worried and I can stay with you."  
>"Alright fine." I said. Naruto finished eating and we got ready to go to the store, I bought soft tissues and some cold medication. I'll get Tsunade to prescribe Naruto more pain meds after we get to the hospital in about fifteen minutes<p>

Naruto  
>"Whats wrong with him? How come hes not in school and why does he look like death?" Sai tried to whisper but I only rolled my eyes while I turned on the couch so I could now face them.<br>"I can hear you." I spoke not so nicely. Colds...never gave me the best personality in the world.  
>"He doesn't look like death. And saying he looks like death wont make him feel better." Gaara spoke taking a quick look at me. I just sighed as I looked at my phone. Shikamaru and Hinata kept on texting me, asking me where I was and if I was okay. Supposedly theres something around school that I got beat up and possibly killed. Most likely someone from school saw them hurting me but didn't do anything to help me. I put my phone away again after responding.<br>"Anyway he just caught a cold." He responded while working on some womans shoulder blades. I took a deep breath before I sneezed and took out my phone, again. I needed something to keep my mind off things so I was going to write.  
>"Hey kid you okay?" I looked up to see Deidara. I only gave him a blank stare and then went back to write, "Come on I'm trying to be nice! I said sorry like ten billion times why can't you forgive me already? Gaara has."<br>"I might be small and maybe a bit weak but I am stubborn. And Gaara knows this so I still can't really trust you yet." I replied while typing into my phone. But my nose was so stuffy that it was somewhat raspy sounding.  
>"Its true." Gaara spoke while smiling."<br>"But I'm being nice here."  
>"Your boyfriend isn't..." I muttered to myself. Sasori didn't do anything to me but hes still one of...them, "Gaara? can I take more cold medication?"<br>"You can. Its about the time anyway." Slowly getting up, as to not cause pain, I walked slowly over to the bag of medication in Gaara's area. I took some cold stuff but also some pain medication.  
>"A cold is an explanation for looking shitty but that doesn't explain why his face twists in pain when he moves." The black headed male said and I just chose to ignore him while I walked back to the couch and sat on it.<p>

Gaara:  
>"Just shut up Sai... do you even know what you put me through yesterday?" I said annoyed. I saw Naruto's ears perk up in curiosity, I never got to tell him.<br>"What do you mean?"  
>"Well, like every Monday, you came in shit-faced drunk. but I had a costumer so I couldn't party with you and Deidara, and good thing I was sober, because if I wasn't, you'd be sporting a tattoo of a unicorn on your ass!" I said. Naruto looked at me weirdly, and Sai raised an eye brow.<br>"Is that supposed to be a threat?"  
>"No, thats what you asked me for. and if I was drunk, I would have asked questions second. Now that I think back on it, I should have humored you, you might not have gotten drunk ever again, and in my opinion, I could use a laugh. plus you'd deserve it... try keeping a girlfriend with a rainbow unicorn on your butt." I ranted. I was too bored to do much else today, so apart from harping on Sai, all I was doing was playing with the new henna kit and making the design on my hand wrist and arm up to my elbow before Deidara asked me not to waste it. I said I'd pay for it, but he wouldn't hear of it.<br>"I did not want a unicorn on my butt."  
>"next time I wont hold back."<br>"oh yeah? I'll wake up with what? a leprechaun on my chest?" Sai battered.  
>"No, I'll do Pinocchio around your dick and when you get horny his nose will grow!" I said enthusiastically.<br>"pfft... thats pretty awesome." he said trying to get me on edge.  
>"daffy duck mowing your pubes?"<br>"I shave."  
>"How about, a picture of Cinderella with one glass slipper, and foot prints leading into your asshole, then I'll take a Barbie shoe and shove it up your ass for your next boyfriend to find." I said threateningly.<br>"lame. You'd look really manly in toys'r'us buying a Cinderella doll for one slipper." Sai shrugged it off.  
>"I'll Peirce your nipples..."<br>"oh! ow! harsh man, harsh!" Sai said grabbing his chest protectively. "give you a Jacob's ladder..." I said rolling my eyes. he covered his dick, so he looked feminine with one hand there and the other guarding his nipples. "that auta teach you-"  
>"Shut up Gaara." Sai said walking away to go bug Deidara. "Naruto how are you feeling?" I asked.<br>"I'm doing ok, the pain meds should kick in any second now."  
>"These are really strong, you'll probably feel high when they kick in."<br>"High?" Naruto asked.  
>"Everything goes really slow or really fast, depending on how you feel. I get really chill, but It's not the same for everyone. If I guess by your personality, you might be one who gets really giggly. Sai's like that." I stated.<p>

Naruto:  
>"Great." I rolled my eyes. No way did I want to do anything stupid even if I had a feeling that I might just end up doing that.<br>"Don't worry you wont look stupid." He told me as if he was reading my mind, "You would just act cute and maybe hyper."  
>"Oh." I said softly while I started to play with the fabric of my shirt. There was one string that I just wanted to pull out but didn't want to pull it in fear that it would rip more of the shirt. I sniffled a bit and then moved a bit more on the couch. The pain was pretty much just some numbness while I watched Gaara with half lidded eyes. I didn't know what Gaara meant about being high. but he said I'd be giggly and I just couldn't see that at all. But Gaara seriously did know me so I guess I can't really doubt him. I was drifting off into space when I saw Sai trip while he walked after Deidara. And then I cracked. I don't know why but I started laughing. And I mean it was only him tripping and hes tripped a few times today but I couldn't help it.<br>"Told you Naru." Gaara looked at me while I hid my face in the arm rest, my face red as I started to control my breathing.  
>"I know, your always right." I looked at him with one eye. Damn I was hot now... but thats just a symptom of the damn cold. Hopefully I'll be good enough tomorrow. I remember the old times when I would be stuck at home when I had a cold and all I got to do was watch soap operas about someones evil twin cousin form the next dimension. What if Gaara and I had our own soap opera? Oh! Or what if we had our own sitcom! This caused me to giggle again which caused Gaara to look at me oddly.<br>"What?" I asked him.  
>"Are you really okay?"<br>"Yeah, totally fine...except I'm feeling hot." I told him

Gaara:  
>"That means the drugs should be working..." I said.<br>"I guess, I don't feel too much pain..." He poked at a bruise, and then started laughing.  
>"Naru, don't do that!" I said.<br>"But it hurts haha..."  
>"Naru, stop..."<br>"Ok fine." He giggled once more, then proceeded to open his phone but he seemed to have forgotten what he was writing, (which happens a lot when your high) and closed his phone, looking around as if in a daze. Like he was trying to figure out where he was, but he knew perfectly well.  
>"Just relax Naruto." I said calmingly. "You don't want to do much when your medically high, you could hurt yourself easily because your already injured." I think Tsunade had us pick up something too strong, unless this some mean kind of prank. That or shes just trying to get Naruto high to forget his worries. I debated. I caught Naruto staring at me, he seemed to concentrate for a while, then he cracked a smile, started to giggle slowly, and then he couldn't control himself. "Naru, whats so funny?" I asked. He had to calm down before he answered, he opened his mouth to do just that, his face twisted in confusion and then he said.<br>"I forgot." a few seconds staring at me more, he started laughing again.  
>"What is it?" I asked, a smile on my face.<br>"I remembered!" he cracked up.  
>"Remembered what sweety?"<br>"You!" I must have missed the joke.  
>"And what is so funny about me?" I asked.<br>"You bit me." I just stared at him. "Not now!... just... before... its... haha... its funny to think about... Gaara biting people. Haha."  
>"Did you over dose?"<br>"No... I don't think so?"  
>"I think so..." I checked the bottle. "How many did you take?"<br>"Two..." he smiled. "two... two... thats fun to say. two. two. two." He laughed between each 'two'.  
>"Naru, how much do you weigh? I think you were supposed to take one... OMFG." I whined. "Sai Naru is so high he could be a danger to himself!" As I said this Deidara entered the room, holding hands with Sasori, but my brain was elsewhere. I guess school must be out.<br>"Whats going on?" Deidara asked.  
>"Naruto took one too many pain meds and its made him high as a kite. he's flying." I said.<br>"Weee." Naruto giggled at his joke. "Hey I know you!" He pointed to Sasori with a finger.  
>"Uhhh... Hi." Sasori said uncomfortable. "Thats so weird."<br>"Well he wouldn't be acting weird if he didn't have to take pain pills, who's fault is that?" I snapped at Sasori.  
>"Sorry Gaara. I'm not going to risk my life for some... kid."<br>"Pfft" I said looking away from him and stared at my Naruto. "I'm just afraid hes gonna hurt himself. I mean, what if he tries to stand up?"  
>"You do this..." Sai answered my question, walked over to Naruto, then picked him up and onto his feet carefully.<br>"Sai don't move him!" I said protectively moving closer, but Sai poked him in the side, and Naruto started to lean to the couch and fell over onto it.  
>"ow!" My blond said laughing.<br>"See?" Sai said.  
>"You could have hurt him!" I said punching Sai on the shoulder. I didn't mean to do it hard but Sai was soon rubbing a newly forming bruise.<p>

Naruto  
>"You didn't have to punch so hard!" Sai said whie rubbing his arm. Sai got a boo boo! and he looked so fucking hilarious!<br>"Gaara do that again!" I said happily before I started to giggle without control again.  
>"Do what?" He looked at me.<br>"Hurt him!" I laughed and smiled innocently, "Or better yet hurt Deidara!"  
>"I said I was sorry!" He said frustrated.<br>"I still hate...you." I pointed my finger at him and started giggling hard into my arm, "Can't really say hate though. more like horribly dislike! I'm starting to get better though!" I said.  
>"Naru...calm down." He said while putting his arms onto my shoulders.<br>"Aye captain." I told him while he gently pushed me so I was laying on the couch. Except I automatically felt hot, "Gaara, can I take off my shirt?" I looked him straight in the eyes and I could see worry in them though I giggled softly.  
>"Any other time I would love that but your sick so no." I frowned at him and pouted when I looked around to see that Sai was still staring at me like he was waiting for me to do something else while Deidara and Sasori kept staring at me awkwardly. I started to laugh again when I thought about how much of a girl Deidara actually looks like. with his long hair.<br>"Gaara?" I giggled.  
>"Hm?"<br>"If I grew my hair long would it look like Deidara's? Would I lose every inch of my manliness?" I showed this by flexing my arms to get...barley anything.  
>"I don't think so. Not unless you dressed up like a school girl."<br>"Do you want me to dress up like a school girl?" I looked at him with a dead serious face until I couldn't hold it and started to laugh again. I had to bite into my fist to stop. "Or what about a pole dance? Haku wants to teach us that stuff but the school board says no. Yet Anko was the one to suggest it. But she also told Haku he should teach us how to lap dance or something. I don't know what that means but Anko is a pervert so I don't think it would be just siting on a lap because I always do that with you!" I smiled at him and giggled again. Then I looked around the room. I swear there are butterflies! Wait...no those are just dots. Like those colors you see when staring into a light to long. "You know what else Haku says?"  
>"H-Huh what?" Gaara said and I turned my head to stare at him.<br>"He told me he wants to teach me some dance moves for the dance... Are we going to that?"  
>"I think you invited me."<br>"I did? Was that before or after I got beat up?" I asked him.  
>"I don't know Naru but please...relax. Get some sleep, to sleep off this high. Your saying random things." He gently pushed me back down on the couch and I curled up while he pet my tail gently, "If you sleep you will feel better alright?"<br>"Uh huh... I love you Gaara. Thanks for caring for me!" I told him and leaned up and kissed his cheek before I, legit, blacked out into sleep. I was exhausted for some unknown reason.

Gaara:  
>"He's adorable!" Deidara crooned.<br>"That was kinda scary." Sai said unsure of what Deidara was talking about.  
>"It was kinda both, but I'm only scared for him." I said petting his tail.<br>Sai had a friend who wanted a piercing come in, Sai was specialized in piercings so I couldn't do it anyway. Deidara and Sasori sat at one of the couches across from us. "So hows it been?" Deidara asked.  
>"Not good, since Naruto got beat up at school yesterday. He wants me to go to his school dance with him, which I'm sure will be embarrassing for him, and Christmas is coming up, I wanted to plan a party." I let some of my stress ooze onto Deidara much like when I came in to get my love tattoo that day. This was normal.<br>"A Christmas party eh? I'm invited right?" He asked with a devious smile.  
>"Sure and you can bring Sasori too, but no funny business, this is more stressful for Naru than it is for me." I said, trying not to look at Sasori right now, my anger would flare.<br>"Look man, I'm sorry for not stopping them. I should have said something. Made up a lie and say someone was coming or something. Anything was better than what I did. I mean, any friend of Deidara's is a friend of mine ." Sasori said.  
>"Can I ask you something?" I asked Sasori. He nodded. "Can I ask you to keep an eye on Naruto during school? I mean, if anything happens let me know, because I don't want Naruto getting hurt, and I have a bad feeling hes not going to tell me if something like this happens again or if he does, it might be too late. You know?" I asked Sasori.<br>"Yeah. I will. Oh and um... " Sasori looked around to make sure Sai was busy. "I told Deidara... about us... like what we are." I rolled my eyes.  
>"Why? Planning on getting married?' I teased.<br>"Well... maybe." I saw him blush. I rolled my eyes again.  
>"Ok it's time for me to clock out, see you all tomorrow." I picked up Naruto bridal style in my arms and brought him to my car where I drove him home, hoping he'd wake up for supper.<p>

Naruto:  
>Fuck...was all I could think when I snuggled into what I think is blankets. Only because my chest is hurting and now my throat is to. Well more than usual. I mean I know I have a cold but my throat shouldn't be hurting it should be dry. So what happened? Was I screaming for my life or something? I flinched as I rolled over what I think is my bed, I just didn't want to open my eyes. But when did I get here? The last thing I remember was being at Gaara's work. I probably just fell asleep or something and Gaara brought me home. Which is most likely a good thing seeing as I might not have caused Gaara trouble if I was sleeping. I whined when I smelled something being cooking, again probably Gaara, and I opened my eyes. Weird thing was there was no light coming into the room except for the door meaning it was most likely night or getting close to it.<br>"Gaara?" I said as I got out of bed and walked into the kitchen.  
>"Your awake? Good." He turned his head to look at me and smiled in relief.<br>"Was I really asleep for that long?"  
>"Not that it was bad you just seemed to...knock out."<br>"And you didn't run to Tsunade in fear?" I giggled and he rolled his eyes.  
>"No I have...some confidence in myself."<br>"Gaara?" I said when he placed a plate in front of me and then he put one in front of his seat and sat down.  
>"Hm?"<br>"Was I screaming or something?" I asked him. I might of did it in my sleep.  
>"No...but you were giggling and laughing hysterically after you took one too many pain pills." He told me and I could only blush, "It's okay you didn't do anything stupid...you looked like you were having fun." He joked and I just tried to eat the food in front of me.<br>"I'm going to school tomorrow...right?" I asked him. I was feeling better enough, for the cold part, but my bruises were still dark and it still hurt.

Gaara:  
>"You can if you feel up to it."<br>"I do, besides I feel like I missed a lot." Naruto looked down, but I caught a bit of fear in his eyes before he lowered them.  
>"You have nothing to worry about. I have Itachi and his gang backed against a wall. they wont be a problem." I hope. Naruto just stared at me for a while, like trying to concentrate, his eyes semi squinted, narrowed. "What?" I asked innocently.<br>"How do you do that?'"  
>"Do what?" I said leaning back from his eyes, for once so focused. It scared me.<br>"Read my mind?" He asked seriously. I laughed, one shaky laugh then continued a bit easier.  
>"Hon, your just sooo easy to read. 90% of the way people communicate say is through body language. You just have to know what to look for... and I'll tell you a secret, I'm a beast at poker." I winked at him, something I never thought I would find myself doing. Such a stupid action, and no one ever knows what it means. Naruto looked confused, but raised an eye brow at my wink.<br>"Really?' he asked, talking about my wink.  
>"Shut up and eat. Don't make me spoon feed you." I joked.<br>"You wouldn't!"  
>"I'd tie you to a chair..."<br>"Where is his going?" Naruto asked, joking about the sexuality of my suggestion.  
>"In the bed room." I smirked, his eyes got wide. "I'm kidding!" I said holding my hands up in surrender, then putting them back on the table after he shook his head as if to get out a thought, and continued eating. "Unless... you wanted me to be serious."<br>"Gaara!" Naruto shouted, nearly choking on his food.  
>"I'm... just... putting it out there..." My fingers occupied with the hem of my shirt and I looked up at the wall and not at Naruto. when I looked back I noticed him watching me and wondered if he took in any of the tips I gave him about body language, or if he was just frozen in shock.<p>

Naruto:  
>Am I seriously THAT predictable?...Then again I probably am otherwise Gaara wouldn't know every single little thing I'm thinking. And when he started talking about it's because of my actions it just made me think that I probably do act out most of my emotions or what I'm thinking especially with my ears and tail. Now... about Gaara's problem. Well I guess its not really a... problem. More about how its my problem. Gaara's kink is bondage and I can just tell that HE wants to use it. And I do want to help some of his fantasies...even if were not having sex yet. Could THAT be the way that I could say sorry to him? For lying and stuff? Even if I'm...not that okay with it. I mean just the thought about being trapped brought back bad memories of when bullies would tie me up and use me as a punching bag. So it bothers me even if I know Gaara can't hurt me...or more like wouldn't hurt me or wouldn't 'try' to hurt me on purpose. I'll try bondage for him...even of won't go all the way, not yet... if that makes sense. Well I guess not now since I'm still in some pain.<br>"Naruto?"  
>"Hm?"<br>"You were staring into space." He laughed, nervously "And your face is red."  
>"S-Sorry. I was...thinking."<br>"Really? Can I ask what?"  
>"You mean you don't know?" I rolled my eyes and ate some more of the food in front of me.<br>"Your face is red. would you be thinking something perverted."  
>"N-No!"<br>"Awww my Naru is becoming a pervert!"  
>"No I'm not. Shut up." I said before I gulped down some milk.<br>"I love you." He whispered a soft grin on his face.  
>"I...love you too." I smiled back.<p>

Gaara:  
>"Come on... Please tell me what you were thinking?" I asked quietly. It was eating me alive.<br>"N-no... it's... embarrassing."  
>"Come on, it's me, you don't need to be ashamed and I won't laugh." I coaxed.<br>"please Gaara... no. I... um..." I looked right into Narutos eyes with a look of understanding that said 'you can trust me'. he gulped. "Well... I was thinking... that maybe... I mean... that is if you want to, I'm in no hurry, well of course you want to, I mean... I'm not ready to go all the way... but I trust that you wont do that to me... and I know you wont hurt me... but..."  
>"Naru... calm down and take a deep breath. Now slowly, stop rushing the words, and tell me what you have to say. Ok?" He nodded, took a deep breath and let it out in a huff of air, then closed his eyes and breathed for a few moments.<br>"I was just thinking, that maybe, we could try out some... bondage... I mean like... not a lot, not anything... overwhelming, or painful..." Naruto shivered "But maybe something simple... not all the way either just like... something simple." He concluded miserably, not meeting my eyes, a sure sign he was regretting saying this out loud. His tail was twitching telling me he is nervous of my decision. I could tell by the flinching as he talked he was still in pain and the by the shiver that he would be reminded of past bullies if I didn't choose my words carefully.  
>"Ok." I said to him. He looked at me in the eyes, confusion written on his face. His ears were low showing he was not yet comfortable, I was still in deep waters.<br>"Ok what?" He whispered giving a small shiver.  
>"Ok for your idea. But we have plenty of time to discuss it, because you have to heal first. and I agree to all your conditions, nothing big, just something simple, you'll have veto power over it all. I wont do a thing without your permission, I wont hurt you and we wont go all the way, unless, by then you change your mind. Don't rule that possibility out, you may seem sure now but in the heat of the moment, you may change your mind. And at anytime you feel it's too much, well have a safe word, or a signal to let me know to stop and let you out. But you have to stay calm if you feel your gonna freak, it'll be harder for me to get you out if your struggling."<br>"Oh... Ok." He seemed taken aback by words... as if he expected me to pounce on him right now and take him by force. He acted like his suggestion would have given me permission to do so, but I knew better.

Naruto:  
>All my tense nature automatically relaxed seeing as how Gaara understood me and how he knew that if we did do anything he wouldn't do anything without me being okay with it. Pus since I was still in pain was something to through into the picture as well. I pushed the chair away from the table, flinching a bit, when I had finished my food. "Feel better?" He said slightly while he moved his seat out as well.<br>"I guess..."  
>"Wanna take a bath together before tomorrow?" He asked me.<br>"Actually, can we just go to bed? As much as I have slept today I'm still really tired and if I'm going to school tomorrow..."  
>"It was only a suggestion. No need to give a reason." The red head smiled at me as he slowly hugged me, probably trying not to hurt me. Again, another reason why I love him, "Just go in the room and change while I get you some medicine okay?" He said and kissed my cheek and I nodded. I walked into our bed room and stripped. Only to look down on my chest for a second to check the damage. My chest still has splotches of color as well as my upper arms. Sighing, I changed my shirt and slid on some pajamas right before Gaara came into the room with a glass of water and a pill.<br>"Since your going to bed this one will be okay."  
>"Should I have two?"<br>"No. Only 1." He warned me before I gulped it down. After that the red head did the same thing as I made my way to the bed, pulling back the blanket and getting in, waiting for Gaara to follow close behind. After setting the alarm he turned off the light and got into bed with me. "Night Naru..."  
>"Good night Gaara..." I spoke softly before I tried to get close to him as well as not hurting myself as he wrapped his arms around me. I love him was the last thing I thought before falling sleep feeling warm.<p> 


	54. Chapter 54

Gaara  
>It has been a week after Naruto initially got hurt, he was feeling a whole lot better. I was feeling worse, having lack of excitement. For some reason, I was really horny. Naruto and I had just finished eating, he was relaxing on the couch, looking so cute, sipping the last of his soda. I had just finished the dishes as I came and stood behind him.<br>"Hey Naru?"  
>"Yeah Gaara? What's up?" he said looking up at me and smiling one of those where you squint your eyes and grin all toothy.<br>"Um... are you feeling better?" I asked trying to sound... sweet.  
>"Yeah, you know this. It only hurts in the morning when I've been sleeping on one side all night." he grinned again to show it was all good.<br>"Well, I don't want to watch TV right now... I know it's kinda our normal thing but, I want to just go lay on the bed? Cuddle? Maybe kiss a little? I mean, we haven't had a legit make out session in a while... I'm Kinda just... in the mood." I said, trying to not sound so intimidating.  
>Naruto's eyes brightened up. "Sure." he stood up and walked around the couch to me, wrapping his arms over my shoulders and kissing me teasingly on the lips.<br>"Would you be ok if we-" I cut myself off not wanting to ruin the moment by asking just yet. I'll get a good 10 minute kiss before I risk making him uncomfortable. "-took our shirts off? I mean, it's kinda hot and I love feeling your skin." I changed my mind on what to ask. Naruto looked odd at my pause in the middle, but nodded and took off his shirt. I did the same before we walked to our room hand in hand. This was usual, we normally slept without shirts when it was hot and tonight it wasn't as freezing as the other nights. It was comfortable. I was just hot cause I'm horny.  
>I lay on the bed, motioning for Naruto to straddle my lap, he sat up looking down at me as I lay on the bed. His tail was hanging off the bed like my legs at the knees. I put a hand on the crook of his neck and eased his body down till our lips were touching.<br>it began slow until it got heated and more heated, then we both had to stop for air. He lay his head on my chest, breathing slightly faster than normal.  
>"N-Naruto?"<br>"Yeah?"  
>"I-I have a serious question for you." I asked and swallowed.<br>"Y-Yeah?" his ears twitched and I recognized he was nervous.  
>"Listen, I understand completely if you changed your mind, or if you change your mind in the next few minutes, but remember we had the conversation little while ago... about... b-hugh!" I sighed I couldn't say it.<br>"About... W-What?" he said calmly but still unsure.  
>"Bon..." I cleared my throat since my voice cracked on the first syllable. I nearly muttered the next word but I know he heard me. "Bondage." I looked away suddenly finding the dent in the white wall very interesting. In my peripheral vision I saw his eye brows come together in a way I knew he was thinking about it in a confused way.<br>"Um... I... uh..." his tail twitched as he thought over his options. "... n-now?" he asked, the nerves plain on his face. I turned back.  
>"I-it was just a suggestion... I mean we can wait... if-if your not ready. I'm just... really sexually flustered right now, so I figured why wait but I can see it was a bad idea so..."<br>"Wait Gaara... not so fast." he held his head as if he had a headache.  
>"Look, I promise I'll be really gentile, and we can stop whenever you want to, and I'll be nice, I wont do anything your uncomfortable with, just tell me ok? I promise! Please?" I begged<p>

Naruto

Gaara was really begging me for it. Really, Sabaku no Gaara, my demon boyfriend, was begging me to get intimate with one of his kinks. I mean its not that I was scared that he would abuse it…okay maybe I was a little but I did promise him that he could use it and I guess I did kind of…sort of…delayed any action with him for awhile seeing as how I was in pain. We barley even marked out until today. Maybe a few kisses here or there but we never got as far as that in the last week. None of us got hard or if we did we didn't do anything to make it go away with each others help.  
>But the fact that he was saying he would be gentle and how he was horny and that he was plainly begging me for bondage made me gape at him with my blue eyes wide. I stared at the red heads green eyes which soon furrowed in confusion.<br>"N-Naru?" He asked, "Your…quiet. I knew it was a bad idea. We don't have to if you don't want to okay?"  
>"No…that's not it…I was just thinking."<br>"Thinking that it was a bad idea?" Gaara said a bit sadly already figuring out that I would say no. But how could I say no to him when he deserves what he wants and right now he should get me…and use his bondage. Not exactly sex…but I guess he could tie me up.  
>"Stop saying that." I sighed and my tail twitched slightly, "I…um uh I mean you should be able, I mean not that… I may… I'm saying this wrong. F-Fine I'll go ahead and s-say it." I took a deep breath rather than making it all complicated, "I-I'll let you use bondage okay? Just not something to bad please? Nothing hurtful…but I know you wont hurt me. Alright?" I stuttered without really looking at the red head. When I finally turned my head to look at him I saw his eyes shining and a small grin on his face. Not a devious grin per se, but more like a somewhat happy grin that I would actually go with this.<br>"I promise I wont hurt you alright? I wills top whenever you tell me to…we should have a safe word just in case. What you think."  
>"What I think of what?" I asked confused while his hand gently rubbed my thigh causing me to shiver slightly.<br>"What safe word should we use."  
>"I mean…cant we just say stop?" I asked confused.<br>"Stop brings mixed signals." He hinted and my cheeks blushed slightly.  
>"Oh."<br>"Well... what do you think?" Gaara asked moving his lips to ghost my neck.  
>'Um…uh, I-I don't know…Ramen?"<p>

Gaara  
>I laughed. My mood was ecstatic as it is, and I was trying to hold in much of my excitement so as not to scare him. But ramen? Ha that was so fricken adorable. "I was thinking uncle, but ramen works too." I kissed his neck while rubbing the outside of his thigh, first things first. I have to get him to relax. He couldn't be tense or he'd freak out easily and make me stop.<br>"You know I love you. I would still love you if you decide to stop, so if you feel uncomfortable at all, tell me what you don't like, and if you want to stop completely, just say ramen, and I'll untie you. If you get scared and start to freak out, you have to keep calm while I undo everything, or it'll just make things worse because the ropes will get tighter. Understand?"  
>Naruto nodded. I leaned forward and kissed him, pushing him into the bed, I waited for him to relax completely before getting off the bed. I was excited, as I moved to the closet, pulling out a bag of the stuff I bought at Spencer's while Naruto caught his breath and tried to stay relaxed back on the bed.<br>I walked back to the bed, sitting down and studying Naruto. He tried to look at the things in the bag without showing me that's what he was doing, but I noticed anyway. "Relax." I said calmly with a gentle smile on my face. As exited as I was, I was going to make this enjoyable for Naruto.  
>He took a deep breath, and closed his eyes for a moment, but I saw his body give a shiver. He was still nervous.<br>I leaned in, putting the bag on the bed, cupped his face with one hand, and kissed him, gently messaging his ear with my other hand. He melted into my kiss, moving into me, I pushed him back on the bed so his head was on a pillow. I continued to kiss him as I laced both my hands in both of his, pulling them up to rest above his head by the head rest. Letting Naruto take a quick breather, I began to kiss, suck and nip at his neck as he tilted his head back to enjoy the feelings I was giving him. Without looking I crossed his wrists together and looped a long leather strap around both of his wrists and tied them together. I then leaned up to kiss him again now he had regained normal breathing, I tied the other end of the strap to one of the bars on my head board. I moved my hands to his sides, feeling him up a bit. He tried to move his hands to embrace me back, but when he realized he couldn't he let loose a "Mmnf-" into our kiss. I backed off his mouth. He closed his eyes and steadied his breathing, getting used to having no use of his hands.  
>"G-Gaara?" he said shaky, looking up at his hands as best he could and testing the little give on the leather.<br>"Are you ok with it? I can take it off." I offered.  
>he looked at me with scared eyes then back at the head board. He took a steadying breath. "N-no I'm ok. I'm good it's-" he tugged at the rope. "not so bad." he muttered. I kissed him gently, trying to help him forget about it<p>

Naruto  
>Leather? When did he get something like leather and what was in the bag! Okay really that wasn't all that was bothering me but I at least tried to convince myself that that was what was. I mean…if I focused on what might be in Gaara's mysterious bag of wonder then maybe I wouldn't freak out as much as I predicted myself that I would.<br>So in my head when Gaara wasn't using his lips to distract me I used that bag as something to keep me distracted. Like…what was in it and when did Gaara have time to get something as leather. Of course it might of freaked me out a little but if Gaara said he would be gentle I knew he wouldn't lie…even if I could also tell that the red head was trying to tone down his excitement. Yeah I know my Gaara to good for him to even try and hide it from me. Plus if the demon kept on distracting me like he had I wouldn't even remember that he was tying me up…until I would want to touch him back.  
>Gaara grinned again as he ghosted kisses along my neck until my collar bone where he started to suck slightly until it was just a soft pink.<br>"Can I leave a mark?" He tried to hide his excitement again…and I rolled my eyes.  
>"Y-yeah…but stop doing t-that."<br>He looked at me confused, "Doing what? You can tell me."  
>"Its nothing big…just stop trying to hide it." I said he just gave me another confused glance, "Stop trying to hide that your happy I d-decided to…do this." I blushed when he finally gave a grin that showed his sharp teeth. Really I didn't shiver seeing as how I'm used to it. But then that smile was gone from my site when his mouth moved to the mark and continued to darken it as he sucked on the skin to make a purplish bruise for a love mark.<br>When he was done he kissed it then kissed me as he tried to get me relaxed again. When I finally melted into it and I was relaxed he let go, making me know he was going to do another thing to me. As long as its for him and it wont hurt I'm okay.

Gaara  
>His shirt was already off, but at the same time, I didn't want to move down stairs just yet. "Ok, you have to chill. Promise." Naruto nodded but the effort was really small and he seemed really tense. "I'm going to blind fold you."<br>"Gaara, no!" he said his eyes wide.  
>"Shhh, look if you don't like it I'll take it off but try it... please?"<br>"It wont hurt?"  
>"No."<br>"And I know you won't hurt me."  
>"I promise." I assured him. He looked at me for a minute with obvious discomfort, but as soon as I was about to say <em>"forget it." <em>he said "O-Ok... go ahead."  
>he squinted his eyes tight as I folded the blind fold to make it thick. His ears fell flat back showing his discomfort. I tied the cloth around his eyes, making sure his hips were pinned down, so he wouldn't hurt himself if he started to thrash.<br>"Ok it's on." I gave him a few moments to adjust. I saw his head move from side to side, trying to see. He let out a whimper but held it in taking in panicked breaths. "Calm down." I hushed seeing him get flustered at not being able to see or move.  
>"G-G-Gaara..." he said, his voice cracked.<br>"I'm right here." I placed my hands on his chest so he wouldn't think I was moving yet. he jumped at the contact and let out another whimper.  
>"Ok... I'm gonna take it off..." I said sighing.<br>"No!" he said. "I-it's fine... I... I just...it's hard to get used to." he sounded so unsure of himself as he talked. His ears showed his obvious distress. I knew he felt like he'd be disappointing me if he chickened out now.  
>"Just tell me when your ready ok?" I got off of him so he could calm down, stepping off the bed and looking into my bag planning my next move.<br>"GAARA! gaara, no, no, don't~" he sobbed. "don't go, don't leave... gaara, don't leave me here... please" he sobbed between some words. I was so shocked I was frozen. what had happened for Naruto to freak? Did he think I left left? Like I left the room? How long did he think I was gonna leave him there? "Gaara! Please, please, oh god..." he started pulling at the straps making the bounds around his hands get tighter. He let out a whine, a suspended one and I could tell the tightness on his wrists was hurting him just a bit. That pulled me out of my daze.  
>"Naruto, I'm right here, chill. I'm not going to leave you alone." I said calmly but loud enough for him to hear me over his whine.<br>"W-Why didn't you answer?" he said in a shaky breath, still pulling at the leather.  
>"Sorry you surprised me, I kinda froze up, and I told you not to pull at the leather, I made it loose for a reason." I loosened the leather around his hands as he slowed his breathing. I moved away for the bag again.<br>"Gaara... Gaara you can't do that, I have to know where you are ok?" he was semi freaking again.  
>"I'm right here." I said.<br>"I... I need to feel you, please? Please? Gaara... you don't understand..."  
>"I'll come over there as soon as you tell me what happened to make you so freaked out in situations like this."<p>

Naruto  
>I took deep breaths to try and calm myself down, although I knew that it wouldn't matter how many times I would try to calm myself down it wouldn't work unless I knew I had Gaara there. Why wouldn't he just touch me? Not even a hand on my arm or even a finger on my chest to tell me he was there and he wasn't going to leave the room.<br>My ragged breathing continued seeing as how I stopped trying to take deep breaths. And I knew that I was sweating from stress, I had to bite my lip to try and ignore the tension that I was causing against the leather by moving around my wrists even though I knew that I wasn't supposed to.  
>"Naruto…come on say something and stop freaking out."<br>"I-I cant stop freaking out unless you touch me Gaara!" I yelled out then swore at myself when I just figured I yelled at him…its not like its his fault I'm messed up in the head. Plus this was the only thing he truly enjoyed and I was scared if I told him why he wouldn't do this ever again…and I wouldn't want to tear that away from him. I heard him sigh before he placed his hand on my chest causing me to jump slightly from me not really expecting him doing that and being stubborn.  
>"Now tell me." He said it commanding but also sweet like he was worried but he wanted to know.<br>"O-Okay…" I stuttered and took a deep breath knowing that the red head was right there…even if I was still in darkness, "T-There has been more than one times I've been tied up and blind folded… Tied up mostly because they would forget the blind fold but blindfolds were the worse because sometimes they would just leave me wherever and never come back. Storage rooms, basements s-sometimes alleys." I took another deep breath, "Other times…they would beat me up like a punching bag and leave me there gagging me so I couldn't call for help. Not that it mattered since my dad always found me when he was alive and after that then Jiraiya sometimes found me other times there would be Kiba…before he found out I was gay." I could tell he was taking everything in, "O-One of the worst times w-was mentally scaring when…I had a note from someone saying Kiba wanted to meet me somewhere which confused me because he hadn't told me himself but then again he had been gone that day. So I went and people knocked me out. They had found out I had a crush on him and they used that to put things in my head as they blind folded me…that's why I told him so soon because either I was going to tell them or…they were. They hadn't hurt me as much physically that day but mentally I had been stabbed in all places." When I finished I felt myself shaking from old memories.  
>"I…just don't want to be alone. P-Please." I stuttered to him<br>"maybe…" He spoke for the first time in awhile, "Maybe we shouldn't do this then."  
>"No!" I will do this for him. I have to, I know he wont hurt me I just want to know where he is…<p>

Gaara  
>I felt my eyes swell with tears. I got back on the bed and sat back on Naruto, laying on his chest. He calmed immediately, forgetting his initial discomfort and just glad to have me close again. "Look I'm sorry. I didn't know."<br>"Are you crying?"  
>"How did you...?"<br>"I can hear it in your voice. I didn't mean to make you upset Gaara. I knew if I told you, You wouldn't want to continue. But Gaara... I kinda want to, not just for you but... for me. I'm just really..." he paused to think of a word.  
>"Scared? Freaked?"<br>"I don't want to use those. To harsh. I'm just nervous is all. Please understand." he bit his lip.  
>"I told you to stop doing that." I kissed him to make him stop but his breathing hadn't calmed down and he kept gasping for air in the kiss. As he regained air in his lungs, I touched his nipple between my two fingers making him jump. "Mnmn Gaara..." he whispered. I wasn't sure if it was good or bad, but he didn't say to stop so I didn't. the other one, I began to tickle with my tongue, which caused his breath to hitch and him to arch his back. I pulled my hand off his nipple, and began to massage his package through the sweat pants he had on. He moaned, his ears twitching, his back arched and his tail wagging off to the side. I grabbed his tail with my free hand, petting it lovingly.<br>Naruto began to purr. "Is it so bad now?" I asked giving my mouth a break from his hardening nipple.  
>"N-N-Nah...N-N-no... it's... ah... good... ooohhh!" he panted.<br>"Should I continue, or do you think you've had enough?" I asked.  
>"Gaara..." Naruto panted. I pulled down his pants, maybe a little head won't hurt anyone. I just enjoyed the sound of him panting my name. It got me hot. I could release just listening to him. I was past hard. I stopped before he could release. "Neh Gaara! No why'd you... why'd you stop Gaara... Gaara it hurts, please." he arched his back blindly searching for my mouth or my hand anything. I unzipped my own pants, jacking us off together.<br>"Gaaaaaaraaaaaa!" he said not able to stifle his scream because his arm was bound. I lay next to my panting Naru, exhausted.  
>"I love you Naruto." I closed my eyes only for a second, and I woke up half an hour later by Naruto nudging me with his side and calling my name.<br>"G-Gaara... c-come o-on w-w-wake up." he said. At first I thought he was scared, so I touched him to show him I was right next to him, then I noticed the reason for his stuttering.  
>"Holy fuck your freezing!"<br>"S-S-Sorry." he stuttered.  
>"What are you sorry for? I'm so sorry." I untied him and took off his blind fold. His eyes adjusted immediately to the dark room. I took blankets and pulled them over us. The reason he was so cold was because he was sweating and it turned to cold sweat making him colder than the room temperature. "Do you want to take a quick shower? Get this all washed off us?"<p>

Naruto:  
>Shower equals warm water and for my body to not be so effing cold, "Y-Yeah." I stuttered a bit to quickly. Glad that I could now see even if it was dark in the room and how I could finally move. Gaara kept me under the blankets for a little while more as he tried to warm me up from his body heat although I tried to tell him I would feel better with just going right into the shower but he would have none of that since he thinks its his fault for falling asleep. I mean…he dosed off first but I was only a second after him as surprising as that is so it was my fault also.<br>"Gaara." I whined as I tried to move away from him but he kept me close. I also wanted to wash this stuff off of me, "Come on l-lets s-s-shower okay?" I stuttered and gave him a soft smile before we both got out of the bed, Gaara still having his pants on seeing as he didn't take them off all the way, just unzipping them, but me I was completely nude. I blushed at this and tried to cover myself but he hugged me from behind, "I love you." He spoke and kissed my neck, "You don't have to hide yourself from me plus I've already seen it."  
>"I know that…and I love you to."<br>He smiled and kissed my cheek before he took off his pants and walked to the bathroom, assuming I would be close behind him.  
>Once he was out of site I stretched my back by pulling my arms high above my head. I walked my way to the bathroom after him seeing the figure of his body behind the curtain and smiled before I joined him. He had gotten a washcloth ready and soap for when I got in and he automatically put me in the warm water and started to clean me. I really do think that he was worried about me and it made me happy.<br>Gaara washed me off as I stood there acting pretty lazy  
>I yawned widely noticing how tired I still was.<p>

Gaara:  
>"I know, you're tired, we'll make this quick." I said, rinsing my body off. Naruto did the same. We finished up and walked to the towels. I dried him off before even picking up my towel.<br>Naruto walked to the dresser and started pulling out something comfortable to wear to bed. I did the same pulling on a clean pair of boxers.  
>we snuggled together in bed. "I love you Naruto."<br>"I love you too Gaara." it was silent for awhile. Naruto didn't seem to be breathing so heavily so I didn't think he was asleep.  
>"Naruto?" I whispered<br>"Yeah?" good he was still awake.  
>"Did you... um... did you enjoy it... at all?" I didn't want to be the only one who got immense pleasure out of a situation like that. I feel terrible for putting him through all of it. It was a stupid idea.<br>"It was ok at first, and got really scary in the middle. But the end was good. I mean, not the end as in when i got out but as in... once I relaxed into your touch. I just had to get used to it. I trust you completely, but my body didn't think about that when found myself stuck in a situation likes the ones in my memory. I just freaked. I honestly didn't think I would or I would have warned you. I mean, I thought my trust in you would look over that but I was wrong. So I'm sorry."  
>"You have nothing to be sorry about. It was a stupid idea all because I'm a fucking perverted weirdo with a stupid kink." I said. I was truly mad at myself. All I cared about was me. I just thought once Naruto tried it he'd love it instantly but I was a fucking fuck face.<br>"Whoa whoa whoa" Naruto turned so he was facing me and not his back to my chest. he looked at my face. "stop it." he commanded."  
>"Stop what?" I asked.<br>"Stop blaming yourself. I can see it in your eyes, your still doing it. I enjoyed it. you just know what not to do next time. Maybe we can go further, you know? Like, I know you had more planned but I think you decided it was enough for one night. I don't blame you on that decision because I was at the edge. I wouldn't have made it if you'd done anything more bondage wise, but I think next time now I'm used to it and I know what to expect we can go a bit further." Naruto said. I was shocked. He stopped stuttering though which means he meant it all.  
>"I love you."<br>he smiled. "I love you now go to sleep." he yawned "I'm tired.


	55. Chapter 55

Naruto  
>We finally got to sleep and thank god we did because I was dead tired. I was probably just exhausted from everything that we did. And I guess now I could sleep a bit better now since I ranted at Gaara. Everything i said was true and now he understood it.<br>I woke up to the slight pain in my side that I woke up with every morning from not moving in awhile and while also waking up to Gaara scented sheets. I say sheets because Gaara wasn't in my bed with me. Not that i freaked out because I heard him flush then come back into the room. I mean it was still Friday so I should of gotten up by an alarm but somehow I didn't. I heard him changing into a pair of clean clothes for the day before his body weight shifted the bed.  
>"Come on get up. I know you are already up."<br>"No I'm not." I answered him while I hid my head into his pillows to try and ignore him.  
>"Were you that tired? Really?" He sighed<br>"Stop ignoring me." He pulled off the blankets making me act more like a child and pull my knees up to my chest to shield my self from the cold. Actually making me somewhat stick my ass out to the red head. I just whined and opened one eye to look at him, "Your mean!"  
>"Big words." He chuckled.<br>"Your a big dumb meanie! I need my beauty sleep or I'll look like crap tonight!" I yelled at him and finally sat up to try and grab the blankets that he held in his hand. Finally succeeding because he was confused of my statement. I threw it over my head and body to make it dark.  
>"Naruto...what's tonight?" He sounded confused and i rolled my eyes.<br>"That stupid dance your dragging me to."  
>"Your the one that asked me." I could hear the smirk on his face.<br>"Hinata made me by holding a gun up to my head." I said honestly, "it's gonna be embarrassing." I muttered but he heard it and laughed slightly.  
>"I'm going to be more embarrassing for you if you don't get up and get ready." He threatened and I immediately shot up in bed and glared at him.<br>"You wouldn't..." But I can tell that he was dead serious. But I knew that even if I did as I was told he was still going to find a way to embarrassed me. I sighed and got out of bed to notice he had already picked my clothes out for me.  
>"And really you can't look crappy."<br>"Say that when I have dark rings under my eyes..." I muttered to him  
>"Your beautiful." He spoke softly trying to make me happy.<br>"Males aren't supposed to be beautiful!" I said frustrated.  
>Gaara laughed, "You make it hard for me to say your not beautiful. I guess i could call you adorable or cute but that's also 'girlie' plus your acting that way right now. I could also say your hot or sexy would that work." He spoke to me with entertainment in his voice.<br>"Shut up." I told him as i got dressed in new clothes.  
>"What are your plans anyway?"<br>"Anko gave me free tickets for us because she wanted you there your ticket is on...counter? Wait no...its in the sock drawer. You can go in at 6." I spoke as I tried to locate all the information in my head.  
>"Why are you talking as if I'm going by myself?" He asked confused walking out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. Getting two bowls and our different cereals.<br>"Because Hinata's dragging me to her place to get ready. She's very persuasive." I told him.  
>"With her gun?"<br>"Exactly." I said as I sat down at the table, pouring milk into a bowl of lucky charms, "She said something about making me look good without you having to dress me. Or if I dress myself ill have to much orange."  
>"Its not as if were getting married and I cant see you before hand." He pet my tail lovingly.<br>"Yeah I know...but she likes dressing me up. I couldn't deny her...plus Shino's going to be at her house and I want to watch her so nothing happens." I said protectively  
>"She's a big girl...I bet things already happened." Gaara muttered and I slapped his arm as he began to chuckle.<p>

Gaara:  
>"No, don't put that idea in my head." Naruto shook his head to get rid of the mental picture.<br>"Really, I'm sure Hinata's not abstinent like you are." I joked.  
>"I'm not abstinent! Gaara I... I like want to... I'm just..."<br>"Woah woah chill. you don't have to explain. I understand. Chill." I saw Naruto's flustered look and kissed him.  
>"I fucking love you!" I said to him. He looked at me shocked.<br>"I... um... love you too?" Naruto said shocked by my sudden outburst.  
>"So little enthusiasm. What am I gonna do with you?" I asked shaking my head.<br>"Wha-? gaara no, I love you just,... you scared me, you don't normally shout like that." Naruto said scared.  
>"Chill, man I'm kidding. I'd love you if you were a zombie." I kissed him on the forehead, then stood up and walked around the room 'uuuuh'ing and holding my arms out in front of me and not bending my legs. "Yo, what would life be like if I didn't have elbows?" I picked up a glass of water on the counter and tried to drink it without bending my elbows.<br>"What's gotten into you? You're never a morning person." Naruto said. "Not like this."  
>"I don't know I'm just really happy right now! Should I chance it, just chuck it and open my mouth and hope for the best?" I went to throw the glass at my face, but Naruto snatched it from me.<br>"Are you crazy?"  
>"We'd all have to eat and drink like chickens." I said.<br>"What?"  
>"Or feed each other..."<br>"Gaara?"  
>"What?"<br>"Why are you so... not you?" Naruto asked.  
>"Because... I love you." I said without blinking, looking him straight in the eye.<br>"But, you... " he held his head. "I'm so confused."  
>"Naruto what's wrong?" I asked worried about him.<br>"You said... I just thought. I feel really bad right now." he looked away.  
>"What? You're making minimal sense here."<br>"Are you happy because of last night?" Naruto asked.  
>"Yeah, I suppose. I feel bad about it but it does make me happy that we did that of course." I said not only what was true but what I thought Naruto wanted to hear. He started crying, just a bit. "N-Naruto?" I asked.<br>"I... I'm sorry."  
>"For what?"<br>"Because, I knew it made you happy but I didn't think... I didn't think it would affect us this much. I mean, you said if I backed out you would still love me, but it just seems that since I didn't you love me more. Maybe... we should go all the way. I don't want to hold you back... I don't want... I don't want..."  
>"Me getting bored with you? That wont happen. I still love you just as much now as I did yesterday, I'm just getting better at showing it. Ok? You opened up for me, so now I'm opening up for you, in a way your comfortable with. It's easiest right now, because i'm so fucking happy, and I love you so much!"<p>

Naruto  
>It still was sort of... a bit awkward or weird to me. Since Gaara was acting so weird and so...giddy? And the only reason I could come up with was that he was happy for working with bondage last night making me think we should just have sex if it makes him this happy...I mean...its not that I don't want to, I really really want to but I might be a little scared. As in once we actually have sex our whole relationship will be different or how he would leave me, even though I'm positive that wont happen.<br>So when Gaara's telling me he loves me so much and is just opening up to me...I guess it sort of made me more confident but I also don't know...all I do know is that when I give Gaara one of his Christmas gifts he might be happy like today, or giddy is the right word. And yes I have already concluded in giving him head and I'm not going to back down...or I don't think I will.  
>"G-Gaara." I stuttered before I pretty much tackled him in a hug causing us to fall onto the floor since he hadn't really expected that, "I love you so much!" I yelled into his shoulder then blushed realizing i just did the same thing he did.<br>"Nice to hear it!" He joked slightly and kissed the top of my head, "Now since we both understand each other and how i probably love you more by the yelling point of things get your backpack because we gotta go." He laughed and I nodded my head.  
>"Few more seconds." I whined not wanting to be in Hinata's wrath so quickly because I'm going to be her doll. I'm not surprised she hadn't dressed me up in a maid dress or nurse uniform yet because when she wants something she will get it. She's not just shy all of the time.<br>It didn't take long for me to grab my things and head out the door, and it didn't take long for us to be in front of the school and for Gaara to give me a good bye kiss, saying that he would see me later at the dance.  
>And then...he was gone. Leaving me alone with Shika Choji and Hinata.<br>"Naruto!" Hinata yelled before I was pulled into a hug. Lately she has been way over protective seeing as what happened the last time I was out of her site even if I told her that nothing was going to happen because my big bad boyfriend would beat them up if they did anything. But she didn't listen to anything I said.  
>"H-Hey Hinata.." I stuttered when she let go.<br>"Oh your going to love it! I went shopping and have tons of outfits to try and mix up!" She squealed happily and I really did gulp as in gulp for my life. I looked at Shikamaru and Choji only to see that they were smirking to each other enjoying seeing how my 10 percent manliness just turned to 3. Its almost gone and soon I better just be a neutered puppy.  
>School ended a bit to quickly with a few texts to Gaara throughout the day until I was inside Hinata's room, legit being dragged without my control. And low and behold she had about 5 maybe 8 bags that i would guess be filled with men's clothing...I hope. I guess it's for the best though seeing as I'm going to be dressed up for Gaara and the dance.<br>"Naruto?" Hinata said and it was the first time I saw her face have such a devious essence to it...  
>"Um...don't you want to get dressed first?"<br>"I'm good. I have a dress picked and shoes and I'm not that into makeup...but you could pull off some blush."  
>"No! No makeup!"<br>"Fine fine." She said a bit disappointed before she started to pull out shirts tanks pants shoes hats all of it. This is going to be a long 3 hours... Hopefully Gaara's not having as much trouble

Gaara:  
>"So Gaara..." Sai started.<br>"If you say it, I'll tattoo a unicorn to your butt."  
>"You're going to dance with Naruto!" he chanted moving away from the ink gun I poked mercilessly in sai's direction.<br>"No body likes you." I said to him. He shrugged and picked up a coke he brought with him.  
>"I try my hardest to keep it that way." Sai said, but there was a note off in his voice. Was he that unlikable? That everyone hated him? Is it possible I hit the nail on the head?<br>"Hey, so what if I'm going to a dance, it's important to Naruto." I said.  
>"Well aren't ye manly?" Sai said sourly.<br>"Look, man, I'm just trying to explain to you, because I couldn't have my _friend _think bad of me." I said.  
>"Friend?" he asked.<br>"Well, if you were my co-worker and I badgered you all the time, you would hate me, but as a friend I can play it off as a joke."  
>He hit me on the side of the head. "Ok fine... friends?"<br>"Friends!" I shook on it.  
>"So, Mr. Sexilicious, what are you gonna wear tonight?" Sai asked.<br>"I have no idea!" I face planted myself into my hands.  
>"Well, we get off in five, why don't we go to the mall?" Sai suggested.<br>"Yeah... ok."

Naruto  
>"SHINO LET ME GO!" I screamed at him as he held me down by hooking his arms with mine. He just shrugged grunted and then I think he might of smiled but I could of just imagined that because he wasn't in my position running for my life. Its been 2 hours and she hasn't STOPPED! She almost put me in her own dress…wait she did put me in her dress but then was scared it would rip since I was struggling so much.<br>She hadn't picked anything out yet and it came down to two more outfits…one being skinny jeans. But what was in her right hand hadn't been what was scaring me. She actually planned to put eyeliner and blush on me and I was NOT going to do that…so I ran away but Shino just HAD to listen to Hinata's command and caught me. Her house is so big I got lost and got cornered in what I would think would be a guest room…since it was grey and almost bland. Then I saw Neji's name on the door and it made sense. They lived together?  
>And so now I was caught as the bastard started to drag me back to his girlfriend's room.<br>"Naruto you cant run away. I know you get lost easily." She smirked almost evilly.  
>"Y-You're the devil!"<br>"Only when I want something." She shrugged her shoulders.  
>"I am NOT wearing those Hinata!"<br>"But they make your ass look good."  
>"So? So did everything else according to you. Do you really want Gaara to be staring a my butt all night?" I asked her with pleading eyes.<br>"I would think he might anyway." She shrugged and I sighed, "why wouldn't he like your butt? And why wouldn't he stare at it when it looks so cute?" She laughed.  
>"Well…"<br>"If your really not going to put on skinny jeans-"  
>"I'm also not putting on effing makeup Hinata!" I yelled at her.<br>"but-"  
>"I am not a doll that you can play with."<br>"But you're the perfect size! Think about it! Dolls when you comb there hair there hair comes out but plus you're the perfect male doll because you look so much like a girl."  
>"For one, MY HAIR WOULD STILL FALL OUT ITS NOT GLUED, and two, thanks really. I might have a dick but it must mean I'm not a man." I sighed sadly before Shino slapped me in the head, "Ow!" I snapped my head backwards to look at him.<br>"Language Naruto." He said calmly and I snorted.  
>"No skinny jeans…that means we have one more outfit to put on you and really I kept the best for last!" She smiled.<br>"Best…best for last? So you knew what you wanted all along!"  
>"Yeah, I guess." She smiled.<br>"You really are the devil"  
>"I know."<br>She finally told Shino to let go of me knowing I wouldn't run away from her anymore since this is her last one. On her bed she laid it out. It wasn't bad…actually it looked actually good, and you know why! It had orange! There was some black strait leg jeans (sort of dress pants)that could fit perfectly and sadly…make my ass look good. Then she had a long sleeved orange pinstriped undershirt that was white and had a collar. Then to cover it…there was a orange vest. Not as in orange that you can see in space but a calm orange that lets you blend in but you can still see, it was also buttoned and the buttons were black.  
>I looked at her with a smile, "A bow tie!" I smiled there was a bow tie, black like James bond.<br>"Actually that's a bow."  
>"Make it a bow tie." I told her because I wasn't going to wear a bow in my hair.<br>"Fine." She whined before I hugged her.  
>"Thanks…just please give me this one first without the torture." She just smiled and pet my head. Now I cant wait for Gaara!<br>"Now shino…what will I do with you?" She smirked evilly and I knew he just frowned even though I couldn't see his mouth. Pay backs a bitch!

Gaara  
>Sai walked to work, so he jumped in my car as we got to the mall. We tried on nearly everything in the store. I got a text from Naruto. "finally found what I'm gonna wear. can't wait to see you at the dance! oh and Hinata's evil. just thought you should know."<br>I texted back "I'm trying to find something to wear wish me luck. and whatever your wearing you look cuter naked. XD and trust me, Hinata's gun isn't loaded."  
>Naruto's reply "no she used a grenade this time."<br>"Sai. Naruto already has an outfit what am I gonna do!" no answer. I turned around, he was gone. Suddenly he jumped up to me from behind.  
>"DUDE I FOUND IT! So you know how you like red?" he held up a black tuxedo jacket buttoned up over a red low cut vest with a matching tie all over a plain white shirt.<br>"What about pants?" I asked. He held out a pair of nice fancy looking jet black skinny jeans with a red rose sowed on the front left pocket.  
>"I'll try it on. see how they look together." surprisingly it was a perfect match. "ok, I admit it, bringing you was a good decision."<br>"I have a great eye for style on other people." he smiled seeing how I looked. "Its so tempting to grab your ass right now, but you'd probably kill me." Sai laughed.  
>I put the stuff over my arm as I went to pay, the lady folded it neatly in the bag.<br>"Now you have to get him flowers." Sai stated.  
>"It's the middle of winter. There are no flowers dipstick." I rolled my eyes.<br>"You have to get him something..." he walked over to the jewelry counter. "What about a promise ring?"  
>"What's that?"<br>"It's a ring saying, I wanna marry you, but not right now because it's too early. So I promise to ask you again later. Only you get them engraved with something like, I am my beloveds and he is mine or something cheesy. Or something like Naruto and Gaara or... "  
>"I like that one." it was white gold, with hearts carved in it, and inside each heart was a white diamond. On the inside it said, 'here is my heart, guard it well.'<br>"Uh yeah Gaara. only problem is its $723 bucks." Sai said.  
>I pulled out my credit card and flagged down the lady. "I want this one." I pointed to it.<br>"Oh, sweetheart, the ladies want the ones over here with the one big diamond. The guy rings have the patterns that go all the way around." she said sweetly.  
>I looked up at her "It is for a guy." I said. Sai snickered.<br>She looked at Sai.  
>"Not him. Someone else." I corrected her. "He is gay too though." I added.<br>"I'm bi!" Sai corrected me.  
>"Whatever." she wrapped it and swiped my card, giving me coupon for spending over so much amount of money.<br>I Texted Naruto "found out what I'm gonna wear, you're going to be so surprised."

Naruto  
>He said I was going to be surprised…now I feel like I didn't dress enough! Damn subconscious issues!...why am I so worried? Or really…why do I feel sort of excited? I mean I guess I should but then again its not like this is prom or anything. Its only like winter formal. But…as girlie as it might sound I feel as giddy as a school girl!<br>I guess its not so bad that Hinata dressed me, I mean I wouldn't be able to pick an outfit like this out. Just hopefully he would like what I'm wearing…  
>"Naruto stop spacing out." Hinata laughed, she was combing through my hair while not ripping my hair out. She just didn't want snarls in it and I could understand why since I never really combed it just running my hand through it.<br>"Sorry…" I said.  
>"You don't got to be worried, you look adorable."<br>"Adorable?"  
>"And hott." She corrected herself. But lets face it, I am adorable. I'm cursed with cuteness.<br>"And I'm not worried, Gaara just probably looks better. He said I'm going to be surprised what am I supposed to think?" I asked her looking at her through the mirror.  
>"You really are acting like a girl." Shino stated and I glared at him.<br>"Shut up pink tie." I hissed then smiled evilly. Since Hinata's dress is purple she made him wear some pink to get him out of his dark and gloomy clothes at lease for a night. He didn't answer me back.  
>"Your supposed to think that your going to be the hottest couple there, plus the cutest." She spoke and I smiled at her, "What la!" she yelled and finished brushing and combing my hair so it looked tame but also wild so I wasn't precise.<br>"Thanks, now sit down." I told her while I took her comb and brush, "you really think I'm going to let you go with that hair? Its your normal down style!" I spoke to her then blushed from sounding really gay. And so I combed her hair, adding some small braids in it to add some differtation. I make bracelets remember? I can braid like a god. Well that's a bit over exaggerating.  
>I slid on some black but comfortable shoes and checked myself in the full body mirror. I will admit I look good…I had to smile at that because I never really say anything good about myself.<br>"Naruto come on!" Hinata said legit dragging me away from checking myself out for any little things I should fix up. Her dress wasn't shiny or anything so it would be like a pageant dress. It actually looked really good…it was a calm purple that didn't just emphasize her breasts. It showed her curves and her heals…how can anyone wear one of those? And her accessories she had on a silver locket around her neck and a black small purse…  
>I just realized since I noticed all these things I act really gay…<br>"You look great Hinata!" I yelled at her and saw Shino grunt a bit un happily that he hadn't said anything but I just played it off and smirked, "And you look very beautiful Shino." I laughed  
>The car ride…was sort of torture. Okay more like limo ride. I felt sort of out of place since I never was in one but also because Hinata was cuddling into Shino's shoulder making me sort of jealous that Gaara wasn't here with me. Then again I would see him in a bit…with him most likely looking completely hott…<br>I shook my head out of it and tried to think of something else like why the hell did Hinata get a limo when this isn't prom?  
>"Miss Hyuga were here." Oh its her families car.<br>"Don't call me Miss Hyuga…it sounds weird." She blushed slightly at the formalness of it all.  
>"I think its cute Miss Hyuga." I grinned at her causing her cheeks to turn pink a bit more to.<br>"I think it would be better as ." Shino smirked slightly looking my way. And even though he was wearing sunglasses at night and in a car I knew his eyes weren't smirking but smiling, I just huffed and crossed my arms over my chest.  
>"Shall we go, shino?" She said looking at him without feeling the tension between us.<br>He nodded his head while she looked at me, "Ready to meet your lover and showing how cute you look?" She smiled.  
>"Cute?"<br>"And hott." She corrected herself but again lets face it…I'm cursed. I nodded my head while her driver opened the door letting her and that bastard shino get out, and only me right after them.


	56. Chapter 56

**OKay i would like to apologize now for the long delay. For the most part it wasnt my fault. I was going to update everything on our dates me made up to update (i was going to update to 66 on christmas eve) but i had some problems. For some reason fanfiction was not encoding my document right and made the whole thing a giant mass of words. I was at it for 3 hours before i was forced to go toa christmas eve party.  
><strong>

**And so I got deppressed with it becuase i couldnt think of solution and to put the icing on the cake i lost my flashdrive with all of the chapters! I know worst luck ever! And so then I didn't have anything other than the chapters my partner edited and the ones update on deciantart...by the way Lost and Found is updated to 71 (gaaras B-Day) just becuase of this technacle difficulty. Becuase i know, through my hunt of the problem if i copy and paste from another document onto a new one the spaceing gets fucked up and it doesnt work.  
><strong>

**And so now this is where we are. I had a thought...when i copy from facebook directly nothing gets fucked up and is in this format (which i do think is annoying) and so i decided to try it...now. Because iw as scared it wouldnt work TT^TT  
>i hope you will forgive the incovienence. But if you watch me (most likely Toriny93 because she updates faster) then you can read lost and found before i update it on here. <strong>

Naruto  
>I kissed him back. I loved him, I love this…he is so sweet. I didn't even care that there were a bunch of girls and Hinata and even Shino around us while I kissed him I was so lost into the whole situation.<br>"I love y-you Gaara." I stuttered just a bit from me trying not to cry from being so…happy? Excited? Flabbergasted? Loved? How could I pick one word? And I'm a writer so I shouldn't of had been a loss for the words but I was.  
>I hugged him throwing my arms around his shoulders and burying my face in his neck to hide my blush. He just wrapped his arms around my waste and kissed the top of my head.<br>"Gaara…your so romantic." Hinata spoke finally making me realize the people around me and my blush deepened.  
>"I don't have to really try hard when I love him so much." He said a bit cheesily and I finally took out my face to wipe my eyes with my fist.<br>"Thank you." I whispered and Gaara grinned. I was saying thanks for pretty much two things. One for the promise ring but two, because he loves me enough to give me the promise ring knowing we would be together for a life time.  
>"Anything." He kissed my forehead and I grinned.<br>I saw Shikamaru and Choji standing by the snack table and rolled my eyes when I saw them smirking at the situation I was in. but I didn't care because really I loved Gaara and this situation wasn't embarrassing at all.  
>"So Gaara, how long did it take you to find that outfit that makes your butt look good?" Hinata smirked and Gaara looked away for a second.<br>"20 minuets." He said and I could tell he was lying.  
>"Liar." I said to him.<br>"You tell me and ill tell you."  
>"…3 hours. But I was a doll! She put a dress on me I told you Gaara she's evil!" I told him and pretty much acted childish and used him as a shield.<br>"But you look adorable." He spoke.  
>"She had this outfit in mind from the start…she just likes to torture me. Now tell me."<br>"an hour."  
>"Gaara…"<br>"Okay 2 hours. But Sai helped me." He said honestly and I kissed him.  
>"I'm glad we came…" I said honestly because of my doubts before, "Just watch out for Anko and Haku because Haku wanted to see you…he's my dance teacher." I warned him before I gave him another quick peck on the lips.<p>

Gaara:  
>"Dance teacher? The one your always embarrassed to talk about?"<br>"I'm not embarrassed!" Naruto said as we sat down by some of his friends. "So you hung out with Sai?" Naruto asked shocked.  
>"Yeah I figured the gay annoying gits are the best at picking out outfits." I smiled.<br>Hinata came up to us then. "Me and Shino are gonna go dance." as she passed me she whispered "I'll see you on the dance floor."  
>"You heard that right?" I asked Naruto.<br>"She forgets I'm an anthro." Naruto said nodding.  
>"I guess, we should go dance then?"<br>"Sure."  
>The first song was fast, so Naruto and I just sort of bounced awkwardly to the beat. Hinata requested a slow song for her and Shino, so Naruto and I got closer and began to sway side to side.<br>"I have to admit, I thought this would be worse."  
>Naruto giggled but then cut himself off. "it just did."<br>"Huh?" I turned to see what he was staring at. A female came up to us and hugged Naruto.  
>"Gaara, meet Haku-sensei my dance teacher. Haku-sensei, this is my boyfriend Gaara,"<br>"Well aren't you lucky! He's a cutie!" she said... wait, didn't Naruto say his dance teacher was a boy... oh.  
>"Nice to meet you." I shook his hand<br>"What a gentleman!"

Naruto  
>"He seems like a gentlemen at times." I teased him and Gaara gave a quick grin, "Well I guess he is most of the time!"<br>"Of course, the best for you Naruto." Haku smiled, "Zabuza cant come till later though…" He whined and I looked at him shocked for a second.  
>"You…Zabuza sensei?" I mean…he was scary and it just seemed like a weird sort of awkward pairing. I mean he's big and looks like he could squash Haku like a bug!<br>"Yup! A year now! Haven't you noticed!" He smiled lovingly…a whole year? Wow.  
>"I guess I didn't…" I talked to him.<br>"How come your not dancing like I taught you to!" He lectured me and I sort of blushed.  
>"One, this is a slow song two your dances are really girly and three…highly inappropriate." I told him and he's eyes looked watery like he was going to cry from me lecturing him. Student more mature than teacher but I knew he was faking. He's a drama queen big time.<br>"Your so mean! Anko approved…"  
>"Anko is a pervert liking to know the love lives of each student there is." I told him then looked at Gaara to see him smirking slightly and I knew what he was thinking, "No."<br>"No what?" That smirk still on his face.  
>"No I wont do it…not here in public."<br>"But your going to make your teacher cry!"  
>"He's a drama queen to an extreme! More than you." I said and my cheeks turned pink.<br>"Come on Naruto please!" Haku pleaded, "I wont put you on the spot anymore!"  
>"Yeah you will…"<br>"But not so often." he corrected himself and I sighed.  
>"Naru…please." Gaara took my hand into his and kissed it above the promise ring. Way to make me do something for him that I didn't want to do since…the moves are really girly and you have to shake your hips and butt a lot. I think Haku likes those hip hop videos to much.<br>"F-Fine…" I stuttered waiting for a different song to come on.  
>10 minuets later I was still clutching onto Gaara's arm afraid to do anything while he pet my head to give me encouragement while he still tried to get me to dance…like he really wanted to see me.<br>"What about this one?" He asked and I just shook my head. 3 minuets later, "What about this one?" again I shook my head no, "Come on Naru please?"  
>"I-I am…just wait okay?" I spoke finally and Gaara just sighed.<br>"Come on I wanna see." He said in almost a whine.  
>"Just a sec-"<br>and then the song of all horrors came on. I know it by heart because it was the song that Haku made us dance to in the middle of class. I saw some of the people from my class go out and dance together not in since but using some of the moves to show off to there boyfriends. I looked up at the DJ and saw Haku smirking at me. He was a total meanie I swear it.  
>"What about this one?" Gaara asked me with confusion on his face, wondering why I was looking at all the girls in the room.<br>I let out a breath, "Fine."  
>I didn't have to look at his face to see that he was smiling wildly, "But, you gotta stand there next to me so it doesn't look like I'm alone and so I can cry in your chest if I do get outed out for dancing. Please?" I said softly and he just nodded and shrugged like it was no big deal. I dragged him back to the dance floor since we had sat down at a table for a second and I looked around his body to see Hinata looking confused. But I gave her one of my help me looks and she understood that I didn't want to be the only one so she took Shino by the hand and dragged him away from punch and to the floor.<br>The song didn't really matter all that did was that it was a song that I could hear the beat and rhythm and not really pay attention to my surroundings. Haku always says think about yourself and not what others think and do what you feel what is right. So that what I do normally until someone says I look cute or someone whistles.  
>I looked into Gaara's green eyes (which were easily seen in the dark not to mention I can see easily in the dark anyway) before I took a deep breath and closed my eyes for a second to find a beat that was right. I started by swaying my hips slowly before I got the right rhythm. It didn't take long before I was moving my hands and arms along with my hips and finally my feet started to move.<br>I lost pretty much everyone in the room until I opened my eyes and saw Gaara staring at me. I gave him a quick grin as I got ready for the ending of the song. I twirled once so I could see if anyone was behind me (happy there wasn't) and then I did a back flip. Being successful! I know the most clumsiest person in the world had learned how to do a back flip in class!  
>I think I deserve an applause.<p>

Gaara  
>I for one was speechless. I mean, I was Gonna say it was great no matter what, but that was so amazing. He was in fact, the most adorable thing moving right then. I started clapping along with half of the school. (half of the school was there) including Hinata who went up to him and gave him a hug while doing one of those girly screams.<br>Naruto blushed upon seeing me at the edge of the crowd (which had formed a circle around him.) and walked over one hand rubbing his elbow.  
>"Did you like it?"<br>"Like it? Are you crazy? I loved it. Not as much as I love you." I gave him a light peck on the cheek. He blushed.  
>We sat back down after getting some drinks.<br>"So what now?" I asked kind of getting bored.  
>"Gaara... is it just me or is it really loud in here? That's a stupid question, it is loud in here." his ears were flat down trying to keep the sound out of them. Now that he mentioned it I could only concentrate on the noise. "<br>"It's loud for me. So it must be really loud for you." I said, grabbing his hand and leading him outside.  
>It was cold out, so I wrapped my jacket around him. He smiled and leaned against the building.<br>"Are you ok?" I asked him.  
>"Yeah... I kinda have a headache." he said.<br>"Do you want to go? Like leave." I suggested.  
>"Well... are we gonna go home?"<br>I thought for a moment. "Well, are you hungry? I didn't eat, so I am. Maybe we should go out to dinner?"  
>"Sure." Naruto seemed to be in a better mood. But then he winced. "Some place quiet."<br>I nodded. He was still holding his punch. He'd drank a lot after he danced. He downed two glasses at the punch table before he took a third to sit down. He took a fourth on our way out. "I have just the place. Chinese food. No one goes there this late at night. it'll be empty at the buffet"

Naruto  
>The headache was bothering me but for some reason the punch made me feel better, maybe make me feel a bit weird but made me feel a bit better…almost a bit more happy than I was. Gaara actually liked my dancing. That defiantly made me happy. I was getting warmer seeing as how I Gaara's car didn't take long to heat up but I just snuggled into his jacket that I was still wearing.<br>I looked at Gaara and blushed, he really did look good. Better than good really. He looked handsome stunning and hott at the same time. If I didn't know he was a demon I swear he would be a god for being perfect…  
>"What?" He looked at me out of the corner of his eye.<br>"Nothing you should be worried about." I grumbled slightly and drank some more of my punch. It was almost gone. Darnn that sucks big time. The second batch tastes a little different than the first batch of punch they made. I don't know why it just did. I don't know if it technically tasted better or tasted worst all I know is that it helped my headache…maybe. Or maybe since there wasn't any loud sounds it was going bye bye.  
>"Naruto?" Gaara spoke and shook his hand in front of my face. My reaction was sort of slow though before I looked at him and said the first intelligent thing that came to my mind.<br>"Huh?"  
>"You okay your sort of out of it." He looked worried and I only shook my head no. I was perfectly fine!<br>"I'm fine Gaara~" I said to him and finally looked out the window. It was a restaurant. Gaara just sighed as he got out his side and came over to mine and opened it. I undid my seatbelt and downed the rest of my drink before Gaara grabbed my hand to help me out. I let him pull me out before I kissed his cheek softly.  
>"Come on. Lets eat I'm hungry and you seem to be hungry to…I think." He said to himself before I started walking with his hand hooked into my hand. I smiled softly at him before I tripped over my feet making the red head react and catch me before I hurt myself.<br>"Sorry." I said slightly.  
>"What's wrong?"<br>"Just a little dizzy…I think it was from my head ache. Don't worry about it." I told him honestly causing him to continue bringing us to the buffet. Damn I was hungry…but for some reason I want Gaara….like soon. Maybe now. While Gaara got us in I started to play with the collar of his shirt between my fingers liking the feeling.

Gaara  
>"Hey, cut it out, were in public." I said, Naruto was acting really weird. Was he sick? He said he was fine. The waitress sat us down and ordered us drinks. I got some hot tea and Naruto ordered a coke. We then got up to get food. Naruto and I filled up our plates, then handed back to the table. We ate our fill, cracking crab legs for each other, and going to the guy who cooks the food for you.<br>Naruto sat back, holding his stomach. "You ok?" I asked.  
>"Yeah, I ate too much."<br>"Ok, I'm going to go get one more plate, than we can leave ok?"  
>"Ok, I'm going to the bathroom."<br>I left and came back, Naruto wasn't back yet, after a few minutes I got worried. I walked into the bathroom, only to hear the sound of someone puking.  
>"Naruto?" I asked,<br>"Hey Gaar- " he got cut off puking into the toilet of the second stall.  
>"Oh my gosh are you ok?" I said. He shook his head, his arms were all goose bumpy and he was shaking. "Come on, lets go home." I got some bags from the lady at the counter, and helped Naruto into the car. The cup was on the seat, I smelled it.<br>"Vodka." I said rolling my eyes. "How much of this did you drink? 4 glasses? That's around 6 - 8 shots of vodka depending on how much they threw in. Stupid teenagers." I mumbled.  
>He only puked once in the car, and he made it into the bag, he stumbled out of the car and began puking in the grass the minute we stopped though. There goes all the Chinese.<br>"What the hell do you two think your doing?" it was Marvin, the landlord.  
>"Sorry, we were just coming back from his school Christmas dance, but someone spiked the punch with vodka and he has a week stomach." I turned back to Naruto, who was passed out on the grass next to a puddle of vomit. "Can you help me get him upstairs?" I asked.<br>The two of us managed to drag his dead weight up the stairs and into the apartment door. We lay him on the bed, and me and Marvin walked into the kitchen.  
>"So if he sleeps on the bed, where-"<br>"With him, on the bed. Want something to drink?" I asked.  
>"Uh.. sure what do you have?" I started listing everything. "Whoa whoa, I'll have some coffee if you don't mind, but where do you get the money for all this stuff?"<br>"Well, I came from a rich family so I had a sum saved up. Currently I have a job with an old friend of mine, who runs a tattoo business. I'm quite the artist so, I really don't mind. But if I ever find myself in a bind, like I said rich family."  
>"And it goes to school?" he asked. I closed my eyes. He's not trying to be rude Gaara ignore it.<br>"Yes HE does." I said stressing the word he but not too much as to sound rude. "and next year, I'm paying his way into a college."  
>"Really? Which one?"<br>"Whatever one he wants." I said.  
>"Gaara..." came a small reply behind Marvin.<br>"Hey are you feeling ok?" I asked, moving over to him. He took a step forward and swayed a little.  
>"I'm kinda thirsty." he said, holding his throat.<br>"After all that vomiting I'm not surprised." I poured him a tall glass of milk and helped him sit down in the first open seat next to Marvin.  
>"Remember when I said... I hate drinking?" he asked me, kinda slow detached.<br>"I know I know sweetie, drink this." I said holding the milk.  
>"You're... so... nice to him." Marvin muttered. Not entirely in a bad way. Naruto looked up realizing the man was there just now.<br>"Oh... hey Melvin... I mean... Marvin... Melvin Marvin. Sound so alike..."  
>"It's Marvin."<br>"I knew that." Naruto said. Then he moaned and put his head on the table. "Gaara... am I ... drunk?"  
>"Just a little." I said.<br>"How come your not?" he whined  
>"I only had one glass of spiked punch Mr. I'm going to drink 4 glasses."<br>"I was thirsty!"

Naruto  
>"Yeah I know you were thirsty and after that performance."<br>"Gaara it was great. I even….felt good. The back flip was like I was…flying." I smiled to myself as I tried to not think of my throat and how it burned. I also tried not to think about the taste still lingering in my mouth just in case I might throw up again.  
>"And it was perfect." He smiled.<br>"What performance?" I heard Marvin say confused and curious but I could also hear that he felt uncomfortable with the distance between me and him.  
>"Naruto dances and he danced tonight." Gaara said bluntly. Even though my head was resting on the cool table the world still felt like it was spinning.<br>"And you liked it." I told Gaara  
>"Greatly." Gaara spoke and I grinned slightly at that.<br>"Sorry." I whined out slightly before I tried to drink the milk in front of me so that my throat wasn't so scratchy but while doing so I didn't want to drink to much to upset my stomach anymore. Then I rested my head back on the table in front of me pretty much squishing my face on it. Gaara looked at me confused.  
>"Sorry what."<br>"fwa Not weeing fo anghtign."  
>"Naruto you got to move your mouth away from the table for me to understand you.<br>I did as I was told and moved my head in the direction of Gaara…or I thought it was Gaara.  
>"For not being…able to do anything to make…you happy like this yesterday morning." I opened my eyes and it took a moment for my eyes to get unblurred to see that I was facing Marvin. I blushed slightly but just turned my head to look at Gaara instead.<br>"You don't have to be sorry about that."  
>"but if w-we even did…id smell like puke." I said a bit softly then looked back at Marvin. "Melvin…"<br>"Marvin."  
>"Yeah…Marvin. How come you…hate me so much. I'm just…as much human as animal. In fact, I'm more human than most of…the humans out there who treat anthros and nekos as slaves or even filthy animals. Or I'm more human than the people that abuse us because were different." I asaid without even thinking. I sat back up and drank a bit more milk before my stomach turned and I knew I was going to throw up.<br>"F-Fuck…" I swore as I got up bit dizzy from the chair and hurried to the bathroom to not mess up the floor. This was not fun.

Gaara  
>"I'll be right back." I said. I walked to the bathroom to make sure he was alright. I came and sat him back down at the table. Bringing this time the trashcan and placing it next to him.<br>"Th-thanks." Naruto stuttered wiping his mouth. I pet his head once.  
>"Listen... I um... I mean... I just." Marvin was obviously lost for words. "I mean, I guess you're... right." he winced at what he was saying almost like he hated to be wrong.<br>"Save it." I said. I wasn't looking at him. Just out the window. "He won't remember it when he wakes up. He's had at least six hits of vodka. I wouldn't even remember it when I woke if I had that much, and I'm a heavy weight drinker when I do."  
>Naruto looked confused between the two of us. Then he broke the silence by puking into the trash can. He hiccupped. "Um... Gaara?" he sounded like he was about to get in trouble. "I'm sorry... I missed." he said.<br>"It's ok. I got it. Why don't you take a bag and go lay down?" I asked. He nodded, washing his mouth in the sink, and grabbing a bag from under the counter. He kissed me, a quick peck on the cheeks. And headed off to our room to lay down.  
>"I... um." he put his hand back to scratch his head. "I hopes he'll be ok?"<br>"Yeah. I'll just um... he'll probably sleep his hangover off till noon. I won't be waking him up."  
>"Well, you look tired, um. Thanx for the coffee."<br>"No problem." I said.  
>"Night." he said.<br>"Night."  
>He left. I cleaned up Naruto's vomit, and went to lay down. It had been a long night, but Naruto, in his drunk state, was kinda loopy.<p>

Naruto  
>How did I get in bed? Oh yeah! I walked in here! I mean…I puked and I felt sick so…I came in here. But I didn't feel that sick anymore. I think I puked everything out in my system…maybe. But I don't want to think about it or move to much because if I do I might actually vomit again and I hate doing that. Seriously who liked doing that. I could maybe hear Gaara still in the kitchen with that Melvin guy…wait its Marvin. So I rolled around on the bed a few times because I thought that if I stayed in one place I would get some cramps or something…<br>I rolled side to side until I was by Gaara's pillow. I clutched it tightly until I heard that one guy leave and then I think Gaara cleaned up. I'm sorry about that…I just missed! And then I knew he was coming back so I put the pillow back and rolled back to my side to pretend I was asleep. But for some reason that was extremely hard since I started giggling. Gaara didn't think of anything of it though and laid down not changing into pajamas. Not to mention…I haven't either.  
>"Naruto?"<br>"H-H-Hm?" I couldn't even say that without laughing a bit.  
>"How you feeling?"<br>"I-if your trying to ask me do I feel like I might throw up…not in awhile. I think…maybe."  
>"Why are you laughing then?"<br>"I do not know Gaara-sama!" I turned over so that I was facing him and so my back wasn't.  
>"Gaara sama?"<br>"Yes Gaara-sama." I smiled slightly.  
>"Naruto we should get some sleep."<br>"I'm not…tired." I yawned out but covered my mouth in case I would throw up.  
>"Yeah you are. And I think your going to have a rough morning so your going to have to have a lot of sleep."<br>"Because of a hangover?"  
>"Correct."<br>"I saw the hangover. It was a funny movie."  
>"Yeah?" He smiled probably just going on about my banter but I didn't care.<br>"Uh huh. Like how when that guy had been in the trunk naked." I said to him and he just chuckled slightly seeing how my eyes were drooping.  
>'Yeah I know that." Gaara cupped my face with is palm and I moved into the feeling. His hand was warm, "Naruto you should change into at least PJ pants. I know I need to get out of skinny jeans." He told me but nothing really focused in my head for a minute then I whined.<br>"Can you undress me? And…dress me?" I asked him innocently but then started to giggle, then is started to laugh harder till I was clutching my stomach. The red head just said a sure before he changed into his own clothes I see he didn't wear a shirt. He got me a pair of pajama pants before he came over to the bed.  
>He first took off the vest I had on then undid each button on the undershirt until I was shirtless. He slid on a pajama shirt then started to undo my pants before he took them off completely making me shiver then giggle as he slid on the loose sweats.<br>"Thank you Gaara!" I almost yelled as I moved to hug him around the neck, "But why am I wearing pants…I mean wearing a shirt?"  
>"So that your warm when you sleep tomorrow."<br>"Okay! That makes total sense!" I laughed as the red head slid into bed, pulling the cover over both of us.  
>"Don't forget where the bucket is okay? If you feel sick."<br>"I wont…I don't think I will." I smiled when Gaara kissed my forehead and turned us around so my back was against his chest and his arms went around my waste. I didn't fall asleep right away because I was playing with the collar of my pajama shirt…


	57. Chapter 57

Gaara  
>Morning came, My hangover was barely there, but I got up and realized we were low on food. I let Naruto sleep till noon as I raided the store. I bought some party snacks for the Christmas eve party in a week, I bought some more pancake mix and some more milk. we needed a bigger fridge. I knew they were expensive, but what if Naruto got beat up tomorrow? And I had to pay for some surgery? Or if my car breaks down? I just don't want to waste that money.<br>I filled up the car on the way home. Kinda wishing I still received an allowance from my dad. I mean, even with my great pay, it wasn't enough to support two people, save for a fridge, save for college and keep money in case of emergency. I wonder if my dad would lend me money, I could pay him back later. its not like I'm just taking money this time.  
>When I got home I had to take three trips to get everything in the house. I called my sister since Naruto was still asleep and I talked to her as I made Naruto pancakes for 1:00 in the afternoon.<br>"Hey bro, what's up?"  
>"What are you doing for Christmas?"<br>"Well, dad was talking about coming here. he said we could all have Christmas as a family." she said.  
>"Well, it's me and Naruto's first Christmas together, so maybe Christmas eve, sure. but I'm having a party at night."<br>"Cool. so what do you want for Christmas?" she asked.  
>"its in a week." I said doubtfully.<br>"But that doesn't bother me. I want to see if you'll like what I got you." She said a smirk to her voice.  
>"I don't care what I'm getting, but honestly, when you got me the couch, I wish I had asked for a fridge." I said truthfully.<br>"Don't you have one?"  
>"It's so small. I have to go shopping every other day."<br>"Don't you have money to buy one?" She inquired.  
>"Yeah but what if my car breaks down? I've had it for two years and not one problem, so I'm going to have to put money into it soon. and Tsunade's been great with the hospital thing or I'd be broke, but something's going to happen to Naruto that I wont be able to have Tsunade do for free. I just want to keep emergency money. You know? As it is, the money I make goes into food and bills and toilet paper. I have none left over for other stuff."<br>"True. Do you want a fridge? I had bought red rims for your wheels... but I didn't order them yet because if dad sees he'd bitch at me, so I wanted to do over night shipping like 2 days before..." she said.  
>"Hey, a fridge is cheaper." I shrugged.<br>"True. I'll just have to get one that's equal the price of the rims then." a smile in her voice.  
>"Don't do that. Seriously. Just get one with a freezer please. I want ice cream damn it." Me and her both laughed.<br>"You know bro. We talk more now that you have moved out than when you lived here."  
>"Sad huh? But I believe it goes: we talked less before Naruto came into my life."<br>"True."  
>"Ok well, I gotta go wake up Naruto."<br>"Ok bye Gaara."  
>"bye Temari"<p>

Naruto  
>The light against my eyelids made me groan inwardly and out loud since it made that yellowish hew against them. Not only did it make me feel sick but it made me feel horrible. I dug my face further into my blankets as I tried to find sleep again but I had a small headache… It wasn't that horrid though (which I'm thankful for)<br>I tried to concentrate falling back into sleep, to get away from the outside world that pretty much hated me at this moment, but that didn't seem to work. So really I sat there for possibly 15 minutes with my eyes squeezed shut under blankets trying to fall asleep…and I was almost there to if the door hadn't creaked open.  
>"Naruto?" Gaara said softly and sweetly but I didn't move. Trying to ignore him and fall back to sleep.<br>I felt him sit next to me on the bed and put a hand on my shoulder, "Come on, sweetie. you should get up now. Your hangover shouldn't be so hard or is it?"  
>"No amount of sleep can help me. What happened?" I whined and slowly took the blankets off from my face.<br>"Some moron spiked the punch. And seeing as you drank about 4 cups…"  
>"I got drunk? Great." I complained and looked at Gaara innocently.<br>"I made you some pancakes and I'll get you some pain medication for your head ache." He told me and patted my head, rubbing my ears in the process. I love him so much…  
>"I love you…" I whispered to him, nudging his hand to keep petting me.<br>"I love you to. Now come on, your pancakes will get cold." He helped me stand up out of bed and I followed him out of the room to go sit at the kitchen table. I looked at the clock and gaped.  
>"I slept till after one?"<br>"Yep."  
>"And you didn't wake me up?"<br>"Nope."  
>"Because you knew the worst of my hangover would be in the morning?"<br>"uh huh."  
>"Did I mention I love you?" I spoke and he chuckled<br>"Yeah." He kissed my cheek and fixed my plate of pancakes to put it in front of me with a glass of milk.  
>I looked around a bit practically forgetting my head ache and digging in to my pancakes. Shopping bags?<br>"And you went shopping?"  
>"Yeah, Christmas is next week if you remember."<br>"Yeah I know…" I blushed slightly remembering one of his gifts but then I frowned, "Sorry…"  
>"Hm?" he said confused, eating some of his own pancakes.<br>"I was useless today…I'm so sorry." I felt like crap for not being able to do anything for him. All I did was sleep today and he even went shopping without me.  
>"You don't need to be sorry. Some dumb ass teen spiked the punch. You couldn't of known that."<br>"But still…"  
>"No buts. Eat your pancakes. I made them with love." He smiled softly at me causing me to grin back.<p>

Gaara  
>I hadn't really eaten breakfast, so I forced myself to eat the pancakes. Afterwards I kinda thought I would puke, even though I had half as much as Naruto did, but again I forced myself not to.<br>"Gaara, is something wrong?" Naruto asked me.  
>"I just... I kinda feel weird today." I said honestly. "Normally I only have eating problems when I'm depressed. but I'm not, something just feels... off."<br>"Like what?" Naruto asked sounding curious and not too worried.  
>"I have no idea..." the room got quiet. Naruto finished up eating and began to wash the dishes. He seemed happy having something to concentrate on. I let him do it, normally I'd offer to help, but I just wanted to figure out what was wrong. "Maybe we should do something tonight." I suggested.<br>"Like what?" Naruto asked innocently. I smiled.  
>"Just to get out of the house, but not like to a dance but somewhere we can just be... us. like maybe we can go see a movie, or take a drive and go see all the Christmas lights? or maybe... hey I got it, we should go ice skating at the park! They put all the fancy lights up and it's real pretty!" I said excitedly.<br>"Ice skating? I'm not the best with balance with you know?" Naruto said sheepishly.  
>"I'll hold you up. Come on, it'll be fun!" I begged.<br>"Oh... ok." I dug my ice skates out of my closet, and I took Naruto to the sports store and bought him a pair of white figure skates. I then drove us to the park, only a few others where there but no one was on the ice at the moment. Naruto sat on the bench by the lake edge as I tied his laces good and tight, then laced my own. I stood up and pushed off onto the middle of the ice, taking one lap to get a feel, and then coming back. my blond kit stood up wobbly and took three shaky steps to the edge, where he slipped and leaned on me to catch his balance.  
>"Got it?" I asked, skating slowly and pulling him with me, a big smile on my face at how he looked trying to concentrate. He was wobbly, and kept falling into me. I just laughed and helped him up. he fell on his butt the first time he let go, I just helped him up and whipped the snow off his pants, groping his ass to make him blush in the process. I then leaned in to kiss him. I heard a grunt, and some guy with his girlfriend and another male came onto the ice. both males where eying us wearily. The girl could care less. Naruto's tail tucked in, I saw he was scared of the muscular friend with no girl clinging to him. He and I drifted to a corner of the lake, and there I tried to help him find his balance without clinging to me. A snowball hit Naruto on the side of the head. We looked over to see some 12 year old kids laughing and pointing. "I'm sure their not aiming at you because your a anthro. I can guarantee they've been doing this to people all night. Another one hit. I turned on my skates.<br>"Listen punks, I'll go up there and kick each of you in the ass if you do that again!"

Naruto  
>"Gaara." I said a bit quietly but loud enough to hear. The snowballs didn't really hurt and at first I did think it actually was an accident…okay not an accident since it was plainly not an accident but aimed, but I did think that they had been doing that to everybody without Gaara even saying that much. But then the second one hit and I knew it wasn't really an accident. Gaara turned his head to face me at the sound of his name, "Don't even bother."<br>"But Naruto! They shouldn't be aloud to do that to you!"  
>"There only kids."<br>"And?"  
>"And your…not a kid. If you beat them up you would be only a bully bullying bullies. Not to mention you could possibly go to jail." I frowned at him as I hugged myself.<br>"But…I wanna kick there ass! Let me do something!" He said frustrated and I only sighed.  
>"Calm do-" and another one hit me on the side of the back of my head, hard enough to cause me to stumble and fall forward, only to be caught by Gaara who I knew was getting angrier by the second, "Gaara…don't do anything. Okay? Help me off and let me get on my shoes okay? I don't want you to feel more…weird like you were this morning." I kept on talking to try and calm him down since he was still a bit off about the whole situation. But he listened to me and helped me get stable and bring me back over to the bench to take off my skates. He didn't ask any questions as he undid the laces and started to put back on the shoes. But I did tell him to not take off his skates seeing as how if anything did happen I didn't want him to freak out and come to my rescue to beat up some 12 year olds. If I cant handle these kids then how weak am I?<br>I looked around to see that the kids were staring in my direction and I only smiled brightly and waved at them, probably confusing the shit out of them.  
>"Gaara, I swear if you leave this ice rink and do something stupid for me…I will…hm…um…" I thought for a second, "Not kiss you the rest of the day." I was going to originally say that I wasn't going to do anything with him for a week. You know…do something, but really I have been planning not to do anything more so that Christmas could be better for him.<br>Gaara frowned but nodded and kissed me softly before I stood up from the bench and walked away from the park, finding a blind spot of the kids, like right behind them where they had no clue where I had went and started a few snow balls. Only 3 of them, one for each of there pretty little heads.  
>It didn't take me long to make them and it didn't take me long to hide them behind my back as I snuck up behind them. "Hello~" I smiled making the three kids snap there heads at me, frowns on there faces.<br>"Hn." One of the kids grunted at me and I frowned.  
>"What? Only a grunt? I would think you wanted to see me since you threw a snowball at my head three times. Or do you do that with everyone?" I asked looking completely innocent with my eyes.<br>"No, you're a dumb anthro."  
>"So you don't want to play?"<br>"Why the ell would you think that? My moms neko is dumb and lame so why would we want to play with you?"  
>"Because you're a spoiled brat that doesn't know what real life is and have no real anything so you try to bully people different than you." I told I'm honestly with a grin that was almost obviously fake. Just thinking about how this little kid was taught to…not like us pisses me off.<br>"Shut up. That's not true."  
>"So you were bothering other people as well?"<br>"Why would you care?" I sighed.  
>"Because I guess I actually have to do this. And I was just about to like you and your snotty little voice." I looked at their faces witch were confused. Since I was older and since I had more time to make snowballs they were bigger…and so I threw them at each of there heads.<br>"I guess that was fun!" I smiled brightly, "Now listen here. My big bad boyfriend over there really will kick your asses…possibly kill you. So what I did was way easier. So if you do hit me, or any other person on this rink again today I wont be afraid to sick him on you. Are we clear?" I said to them in an almost sinister voice but it was laced with innocence. The three nodded there heads frantically, "Oh…and don't treat us like crap because were different. Or I can just do the same with your big ears…or his squint y eyes. Or even his big nose." I smiled softly, feeling a bit bad for what I did as I took one look at them as each one was looking at each of the body parts I had mentioned before. I skipped back to the ice rink. Gaara had been watching me closely while skating on the rink to try and keep him occupied. So when he came back to where I was sitting on the bench he gave me a small smile.  
>"Snowballs? You threw snowballs at the kids."<br>"And talked. Better than ripping their throats out." I sighed and wiped my eyes, "They were saying how they did throw at others, but one's mom has a neko…probably a slave. He was taught to treat us like non-humans. Who does that? Its not right."  
>"I know I know, sweetie."<br>"They said they wouldn't throw anymore because I threatened to sick my big bad boyfriend on them with no restraints." I grinned softly at him.

Gaara  
>"Gee thanks. Ok, I'm going to admit to myself this was a bad idea. Want to go around town looking at lights? In side the car no one can throw snowballs at your head, and it's warmer. But we have to wait for it to get a bit darker... Maybe we can stop and get a coffee to warm up?" I asked.<br>"Yeah sure. That's a great idea Gaara." Naruto smiled. I took off my skates and put on my shoes, walking the two of us back to the car. We went to a coffee shop down the street and walked inside quickly because it was stating to snow lightly outside. "Wouldn't it be great if it snowed on Christmas Gaara? Oh! Can we sit by the window so I can watch the snow fall? Please?" There was only like 3 other people sitting in the store, without including the cashier so I didn't bother to tell him to keep his voice down, because everyone would hear us anyway.  
>"Yeah, what do you want to drink?" I asked Naruto, who had his nosed pressed against the window, as I walked to the counter. He ran over to me, looking at the board. "Uuuuum... Can I have... a Cappuccino?" I asked.<br>"Yeah, what he said and a amaretto flavored coffee." I told the teen girl working there. Naruto was looking at the pastries in the glass container.  
>"Gaara... What's that?"<br>"A cannoli."  
>"Is it good?"<br>"Yeah." I shrugged.  
>"Can I try one?"<br>"And one cannoli... The one he's drooling all over right there." I pointed, Naruto pouted at me.  
>"Hey!" He hit me with his elbow and I just laughed at him.<br>"I'm kidding!" I said, putting my arm over his shoulder. We got our drinks and Naruto's Cannoli and walked to a corner so Naruto could watch the snow fall, his tail swinging side to side in a gentle rhythm. I looked at the other people there, a couple, who were now leaving and a man in his 30's. He saw me staring and I looked down, only to see a bunch of crumbs from Naruto trying to eat his cannoli. "What are you trying to do?" I laughed.  
>"How do you hold it? I can't fit it in my mouth!" Naruto said. I laughed.<br>"You eat it like a burrito." I said. "silly Naru".  
>"Oh... that makes sense. I feel stupid now."<br>"But your my stupid." I grinned, putting emphasis on the word my, and he grinned back. The guy was still staring. I rolled my eyes. "Do you have a problem?" I asked. Naruto jumped at my tone, and turned to look at the guy who he saw I was talking to.  
>"Gaara, cool it." Naruto warned.<br>"I just think you're spoiling that thing."  
>"Don't talk about him like he's an animal." I said struggling to keep my voice steady.<br>"Gaara... stop." Naruto said, putting a hand on my shoulder.  
>"Teenagers don't know how to take care of pets." The male said.<br>"Then it's a good thing I don't own one." I spat. "Come on Naruto, let's eat in the car." I said, picking up my coffee. Naruto whispered sorry to the guy as we walked out the door.  
>"Sorry? what are you apologizing to him for?" I nearly yelled.<br>Naruto's eyes swam up with tears. I'd never yelled at him before, it wasn't his fault, I was the one who kept thinking of bad ideas. "I just... I'm tired of you yelling at people for what they were raised to believe. It's not any one person's fault, this whole society is... fucked up." I saw Naruto hesitate to swear but he was really upset, I could tell by his body language.  
>"Well maybe I'm tired of people giving you dirty looks and treating you like crap everywhere we go. Maybe it hurts me to see people put down the person I love, maybe I just want to us to have a normal time. Is that so much to ask?" I said, trying to keep the anger from being apparent in my voice. It wasn't fooling him, but it was hurting me to see him so upset. By how others treat him, and by me trying to butt in.<br>"Then maybe, we won't work, and you need to find yourself a normal boyfriend." Naruto's tears poured down his face as he turned on his heel and ran off.  
>"Wha- NARUTO! that's not what I meant! Naruto!"<p>

**I know...I'm a real bitch for having a cliffe hanger but its not going to be as long as you think. I just have to convert all of the corrected chapters onto facebook then into document and...its a long process. So ill update this later this week hopefully, but when cliffehangers were ORIGINALLY supposed to happen I'm still gonna do them ^^ becuase im just that mean!**


	58. Chapter 58

Naruto  
>Running away is always the best explanation for everything right? Running away from Gaara just now seemed to be the right thing since I'm not really good enough for anything since he wants a normal relationship. Its not my fault I cant hide myself well enough like he can. If he wanted I would of put on a hat to cover my stupid animal ears and I would of tucked my tail in as I tried to act normal so we could go on a NORMAL date.<br>Is that why he's acting like he is now? Is it because I cant be normal enough for him and he's sick of protecting me the way he has? I bet you I'm so much money and he cant even afford me anymore can he…I'm causing him stress and I suck big time for just being a dumb anthro. No stop thinking that way Naruto…I'm possibly over exaggerating right?  
>I wiped my eyes roughly as I turned another corner. By now I guess I should think that he would be coming after me…if he truly does love me. He doesn't seem to want me though…seeing as how I cause him the amount of trouble I do. I stopped completely and rested my back against a brick wall. Lowering my ears enough as I tried to mess with my hair to cover them. Didn't really work out…maybe I should grow my hair out longer like Jiraiya. Failing miserably I tilted my head back and breathed heavily seeing as how I just ran away without really stopping till I slowed down.<br>My life sucks…its because of me that Gaara cant really live the normal life that he wants to right? I mean he's a demon but he can fit in with humans. So I would think that he would want to try and live as normal as a life as he can. But with me…he cant really do that because everywhere we go I'm spotted, making him get attention and then he gets angry for me and…I haven't had these thoughts since we started dating. How we might not be good for each other because we are so different. How the world wouldn't want us together because of our species. And really…he said he wants to go and be a normal couple so why cant he just find a demon or a human to be with if he doesn't want me…  
>Or maybe I blew this up and he didn't mean what he said. Which is the most logically explanation since I seem to do that a lot.<br>"Kid, move it." I snapped my head to see a guy glaring at me, "You'll make customers go away." I finally realized that I was in front of a cake store. I said my apologizes and started to walk back in the direction I came. If Gaara truly cares about me then he would be coming after me… Or would he leave me out here to fend for myself since I'm probably just wasting his money anyway.  
>"Naruto?"<br>I turned my attention to see Shikamaru coming out of the place I was just kicked out for standing in front of it.  
>"Naruto? Hey what's wrong?" He asked actually worried. I thought he was the smart one, "Gaara?"<br>"He said he wanted a normal relationship where people don't talk shit about me." I wiped my eyes again.  
>"So you ran away?"<br>"How did you…"  
>"You look tired and you always run away." Yep he's a smart one.<br>"Correct. What do I do!" I yelled at him hiding my face in my gloves. It wasn't until then that I felt Shikamaru hug me. Actually hug me, something out of his comfort zone.  
>"Don't cry or it would be troublesome. Okay Gaara probably still loves you. He was just getting frustrated by all the shit that people call you and do shit to you and you're the one he loves. How would you feel if it was the opposite way around. I mean, I've seen the way people treat you, it sucks."<br>"Okay Dr. Shikamaru Nara I get you…but…what would I do to make him happy?…would sex just make him happy."  
>"You haven't had sex yet?"<br>"Not the p-point Shika…"  
>"You don't have to change. If he loves you, which he does then you shouldn't change whatever." Shikamaru sighed and rubbed my back.<br>I couldn't say anything because I knew he was right because really…Gaara does care about me…

Gaara  
>I tried to follow Naruto, but he was going really fast and I was cold. I tried calling him, but his cell phone was probably in my car. After a while, I thought about giving up, but I just couldn't. He'd catch hypothermia again. Or worse.<br>After a good half hour of searching some more, my phone vibrated. It was a number I didn't recognize, which I normally don't answer. I sighed and put my phone away, then I thought better of it and answered it on the last ring.  
>"Hello?" I said.<br>"Gaara? This is Shikamaru." one of Naruto's friends?  
>"Uh yeah, hi. How'd you get my number?"<br>"Naruto gave it to me. I just bumped into him, outside of the cake shop on Mayland road."  
>"Yeah I know where that is."<br>"Come by and pick him up will ya? It's freezing out here. Cold. It's such a drag." he said sounding bored.  
>"Shut up Shika!" I could hear Naruto in the back ground.<br>"Yeah, I'll be there in a second."  
>I ran back to my car, and drove around, finding them and picking both of them up.<br>"Not to be a bother, but would you mind driving me home?" Shikamaru asked. "It wasn't snowing when I left and it just got like really cold.  
>"Sure. Naruto, are you ok?"<br>"I'm fine... I'm... sorry for running off like that." he said but he didn't look at me but at his feet.  
>"No, it's my fault. I shouldn't have yelled at you. If you don't want me to defend you from people then... fine. I'll ignore them." I swallowed like all of my pride. But for Naruto? It's worth it<p>

Naruto  
>I didn't really know what to say. Think about it…we just had a minor fight and now what was supposed to happen? Nothing like this had happened before except when the whole Deidara thing happened but that was mostly when he was frustrated at himself and that he was feeling guilty. He never really had gotten mad at me and yelled at me before and it just sort of freaked me out.<br>But I didn't want to talk about anything with Shikamaru in the car watching outside the window with a bored expression. I just wanted to clarify if maybe he's weird today because of the stress about having to protect me or how people treat me.  
>So an uncomfortable silence ensued after Gaara asked Shikamaru where he lived. I tapped my foot a bit restlessly as I tried to not think of the silence. And I knew that Gaara was getting annoyed by it as well.<br>"So…Shikamaru." I said a bit softly but the lazy boy heard it as he looked at me out of the corner of his eye, "Why were you at the cake place?"  
>"Visiting Chouji."<br>"Chouji?"  
>"That was his families place." He said lazily.<br>"So…that guy who…you know." I said a bit softly and Shika understood.  
>"He's just a person that works there. Not his actual family and really he's Gonna get fired soon." He shrugged.<br>"So about visiting…"  
>"Oh yeah. He got wasted last night and he had a horrible hangover. His parents aren't as demanding as others are and they know there child is a good boy and that he didn't know the punch was spiked. So I thought I would visit the idiot." He sighed a bit sadly tanned my cheeks turned pink. So he's an idiot for getting drunk? Guess I'm an idiot to! But I already knew that.<br>"So he's an idiot?" I spoke looking back at him and he nodded.  
>"I told him to not drink the punch but he didn't listen to me like he always never listens to me."<br>It got silent again and I took a quick glance at the red head to see that he was looking at me out of his peripheral vision causing me to look away quickly and down at my lap.  
>"Shikamaru." Gaara's voice cut into the air like a knife as to get rid of the silence, "Are you coming for Christmas eve party?"<br>"Naruto invited me and I said I would go." He said bluntly.  
>"You said you would go if it wasn't to fricken troublesome." I mumbled.<br>"Well it depends if my mom finds me before I leave the house."  
>"You would out smart her and convincer her to let you come so don't give me that crap." I turned around in the seat to stare at him accusingly, "What's your real reason to not come unless its your sleeping."<br>"Depends on somebody."  
>"And who would that be."<br>"Someone who you know and someone I could actually hold a conversation with the last time I saw her."  
>"So it's a her." I grinned fully knowing who he was talking about. I'm not that clueless.<br>"Why wouldn't it be a her? I told you I'm not gay Naruto no matter how many times you accuse me of being with Chouji." He gave a small shiver and I chuckled.  
>"I never accused anything. Just hinted. And why would you bring that up? Have a crush."<br>"Hn." He grunted to me as we pulled up to his place, it finally being dark out, "thanks for the ride Gaara. Be okay Naruto." He said before he got out of the car entirely leaving me alone with Gaara.  
>"Gaara…I'm sorry." I repeated.<br>"Don't be sorry I said that already."  
>"I know but…I'm sorry for being the one to cause you stress."<br>"What?"  
>"You know how you had trouble eating today? I think it was because your getting sick of people treating me like crap. And I probably said something when I was drunk last night that caused you to realize it." I said honestly.<br>"But-"  
>"No buts okay? There's something else I want to bring up." I started, "I think Shikamaru has a crush on Temari."<p>

Gaara  
>I nearly hit the breaks with my foot, but decided against it. I kept my eyes on the road. "You what?" I asked. my throat felt like glue.<br>"I think Shikamaru has a crush on Temari." Naruto shrugged.  
>"Why would you think that?"<br>"Because they were talking at thanksgiving." he saw my quizzical look. "You don't understand. Shikamaru thinks women are 'troublesome' which is why I kept hinting he was gay. But he was talking to her, and trust me, the only girl he talks to is Hinata and all he tells her is "shut up will Ya? your such a drag!" I have to say he says to everyone to shut up... then he mumbles something about 'troublesome' and we all laugh." Naruto rambled.  
>"I still don't understand, how do you know he likes my sister..." I said shaking my head.<br>Naruto sighed. "Just trust me Gaara."  
>"Women's intuition?" I snickered.<br>Naruto blushed and smacked my arm. "You're such a... meanie sometimes."  
>"Meanie!" I snickered some more. "You're ad-dor-a-b-ble." i stuttered on purpose, making him blush even more.<br>"St-o-p" he put stress on the o. I laughed some more.  
>"Come on, today sucked. Lets just go home, and lay in bed, and get some sleep. Kay?"<br>Naruto shook his head. "No. All of your ideas turned to crap today. It's time I came up with something." Naruto said. I waited for him for finish, but he just stared out the window.  
>"I'm listening." I said after a few moments.<br>"You'll find out." he said, not even glancing at me. I found this odd, but I left it alone

Naruto  
>Shit why did I say that! I have no clue what we can do and if we do do something else what if what I chose made this day completely horrible! And now I'm acting all mysterious even though I really don't have any tricks up my sleeves. I'm not a magician!<br>I stared forward trying to think up of possibilities in my head. What could we do? Go to a store so late tonight and look at clothes, or maybe we could go on a hill and cuddle while watching the snow fall. But then again I could get a cold and he would be fretting over it…plus he doesn't like the cold. Or since its more like Gaara's style, go to a sex shop because he might want some bondage tools. That's it!  
>I think I kind of owe it to him to try some bondage…since he had so much more he wanted to do with it. Plus since I ran away from him and caused him trouble that's the least I could do…or I think that's the best I could do for him.<br>"Naruto."  
>"H-Huh?" I looked a them and he was confused<br>"We're home already or did you want to go somewhere else." He said  
>"Um…no. I wanted to come here. Gaara…you know a few days ago we tried some…bondage?" I spoke as if he wouldn't remember something only 3 days ago.<br>"U-Uh huh?"  
>"I mean…I sort of want to try it again. Not only for you but for me since…well I need to get over my crap."<br>"Naru-"  
>"And I mean…we can do it again its just…no blindfold now please? If I don't know where you are at all times I will defiantly freak out and probably hurt myself even though your trying to help me by being as gentle as possible and I know you want to do this so don't lie okay? I wont promise you it will be completely okay but I know it wont be bad like last time and if you don't leave me it can go longer and you can try more…I think." I spoke mostly to myself not even seeing Gaara's eyes on me. I even forgot that we were still in the car really.<p>

Gaara  
>"You don't have to rant." I said gently. "Was it completely horrible or did you like any of it?" I asked.<br>"Well... I didn't mind most of it and at the end it felt good. The whole thing would have been smoother if I didn't have the blind fold on." Naruto explained.  
>"Well, is there anything you wanted to try?" I asked.<br>Naruto shivered. "To be honest, I never explored too much bondage in my writing... I mean. what else is there? What do you have in that bag?"  
>"I don't have much else in that bag to be honest. But I do have an idea." I started the car and drove over to a store that said 'adult store' the signs on the windows said 'adult books' 'lingerie' 'bondage' 'fetish items' and others. "Wanna go in?" I asked him before I made him really uncomfortable.<br>"What if..." Naruto looked nervous. "what if they don't like me." Naruto asked.  
>"No." I laughed. "You see, the owner of this store, is Deidara's old apprentice, before Deidara ran a tattoo business. his names Tobi, and he will really freak you out." I admitted.<br>I opened the door to the store to be glomped. "Oh Gaara! It's so good to see you it's been forever" XD "What will it be today? Obviously not porn this time because you have someone with you. Who is this? He's so cute! An anthro? Oh you bad boy." Tobi said.  
>"He rants worse than you." I said blushing at the fact I used to come here for porn which is why I didn't want to come here before, but the mall is closed. "Tobi this is Naruto. Naruto, Tobi. and Tobi... he's my boyfriend." I made sure I said it.<br>"Oh so he's not your sex slave? Why might you two be in a fetish store?" the annoying kid asked.  
>"We're just looking ok, give us some space." I said. he just shrugged and walked behind the counter.<br>"Gaara?" Naruto asked, holding up a small ring. "What... is this?"  
>"I have one at home, in that bag. I can use it if you want." I said. He read the back of the cardboard it was tied to.<br>"This sounds... horrible actually."  
>"So will 99.9% of the things in this store." I said. Naruto shivered and picked up a pair of hand cuffs.<br>"Have those too." I said not meeting his eyes.  
>"I know you have these." he held up the leather straps. "Please tell me you do have one of these." he closed his eyes as he placed the object back on the shelf. It was a crop, one of those whips you use to make a horse trot.<br>"No. I don't have anything that should cause you pain." I said.  
>Naruto walked past the whips, and picked up a vibrator. "What about-"<br>"No. If I'm going to shove anything up your butt, it'd be me." I said.  
>"Good to know." Naruto said, but I had a feeling he was becoming uncomfortable. I was just about to suggest leaving, when Naruto picked up an object I would never have dreamed of picking up. Panties. Frilly pink ones. "And what about these?" Naruto asked innocently.<br>"To be honest, I'd never even thought about it. So you don't have to worry." the image in my head was quite sexy though, I had to admit.  
>Naruto's face fell just a little as he put them back with a quick "oh"<br>"Don't tell me you like them?" I asked.  
>He turned to look at me. "is it bad to?" he asked quietly.<br>"Wait you do? It's not bad... just... they are for girls. But I mean... if you wanted a pair..." I let the sentence hang, ready to offer him that he can buy some if he wanted.

Naruto  
>I couldn't help the blush rush to my cheeks. Remember when I said that I had possibly 3 percent of anything male in my system? Well I think It just went to 1. And that one is only because I do have a dick. But…it's not my fault that they did interest me, "Is it bad to want a pair? Don't lie to me" I said a bit quietly not looking at Gaara's face.<br>"No its…not bad at all. I mean…no its perfectly fine to." I could tell that Gaara's head was swimming with ideas…don't ask me how I know this I just did.  
>"Fine forget it." I blushed lightly trying to forget about them.<br>"Naruto, I'll get them for you if you want okay?" He spoke and picked them up himself. Just thinking about wearing them…in front of Gaara. Wow… I grinned a little bit but shook my head out of it. My Gaara's pervertedness was rubbing off on me. I kept looking around as I kept on following Gaara wanting to ask what something's were but Gaara would just say read the back of the covering and then I would ask him if he had it in his mysterious bag of wonder and he would answer with a simple yes or no or would I want to try it because really…I never really used any of this stuff and I didn't know what half of it were. There were a few things from my stories but I had learned that from other things I have read.  
>"No Naruto, I don't have those." The red head sighed as I put down another object back onto the shelf. I could tell that Gaara was sort of in his own little world actually picking up items I didn't ask him about and looking them over. Wow…he was so much more comfortable with this type of stuff but that's to be expected. While he was in his own little wonderland I thought since there wasn't really anyone in this store so late that I would go wander a bit around myself. As weird as it seems I'm getting story ideas because of some of the items in this store…some lemon one shots I think.<br>I mean I wouldn't go so far. I walked into some aisles until I saw some books. Not porn magazines but some books as in novels or manga. Well of course I did see Uncle Jiraiya books, not that hard to find them in this type of store. I picked it up and sighed a bit seeing as how my uncle always fights back that his writing is not porn yet…they sell them in this type of store. I also saw some manga, some yaoi and they weren't like the yaoi that Gaara had and I didn't really want to open them up seeing as how I saw they were 18 and up.  
>"Hi hi!" I jumped as that one Tobi guy yelled and tapped my shoulder.<br>"Uh..h-h-hi." I stuttered trying to settle my heart rate.  
>"So your with Gaara!"<br>"Yeah…for awhile now." I smiled to myself.  
>"Long relationship huh!"<br>"Yeah."  
>He stopped and stared at me for awhile as if looking over something. Was he going to judge me? Not something I need right now.<br>"Come with Tobi!" He yelled randomly and pulled my wrist to further back into the store, causing me to drop the book. It didn't take long for him to start throwing things into my arms.  
>"You would look great in these and Tobi is not just saying that!" What was he talking about? Then I saw he was pushing outfits or costumes in my arms…great, "And these are special ones for anthro's so they will fit with your ears and tail. Which are adorable by the way. Gaara picked a good one when eh picked you!" He rambled on…wow he did rant more than me and I speak a lot, "Now Go into that room and change into…this one and this one…and then show me! Oh and then try this and this one."<br>I didn't even get a word in before I was pushed into a changing room. And then I finally saw what he had given me.  
>Mostly semi normal…nurse stuff (girl) maid outfit (girl) police outfit (another girl) and some others that I would rather not say because there weird. But it seems like I'm stuck in here with a rather hyper person on the other side of the door…I want to take my chances with the costumes.<br>I wonder if Gaara noticed I'm not tailing and asking him questions anymore?

Gaara  
>I was having fun in my own little world. Gosh how long will it take for Naruto to get comfortable with bondage? How long until I have him begging me for... where is Naruto? He was over by the books, but now...<br>I walked over there. And looked at the books.  
>Jiraiya? I saw his penname of the book that Naruto had that was now lying on the ground.<br>His books are in here? I snickered. So where did Naruto get to? I looked around.  
>And where the hell it Tobi?<br>"Oh oh Tobi likes that one!" I heard him shout. I followed the voice to the back room, where I saw Tobi giggling and Naruto wearing a black and red maid outfit, he was giggling and pivoting in the mirrors and looking at himself.  
>"Yeah, but will Gaara like it? I'm such a girl." Naruto said looking at himself really hard in the mirror.<br>"Gaara loves it." I said, smiling.  
>Naruto turned horror struck, and his cute blush filled his face. "G-Ga-Gaara..." he stuttered.<br>"Hello b-b-beautiful." I said. Naruto looked away.  
>"I like the costumes, but they get annoying. All this fabric... I like the panties better." Naruto blushed not believing he was even talking about this.<br>"We can get some panties for the lady." Naruto shot me a glare. "But I think we should get this outfit too... just in case."  
>"I might never wear it."<br>"And why not?"  
>"Because it's not lady like." Naruto teased me. I laughed.<br>"Come on, it's getting late. We won't have time to play with our new toys if we don't hurry."

Naruto  
>I gave him quick nod as I hurried back into the dressing room and took off the costume. I mean, it had it all. The dress was one thing but then the stockings came with it along with one of those head wear things that you put on the top of your head, so it took awhile to take it all off and change back into jeans and my long sleeve shirt. I will admit that if it was anyone other than Gaara I would have been even more embarrassed than I was for actual liking to wear the dress. But in truth…it looked okay. It was just so much material and like I said the panties just seemed so much easier!<br>I came out of the room still blushing a bit as I held the maid thing on its hanger. Tobi had gone back to the counter with Gaara who was standing there with a little conversation going on. Probably waiting for me.  
>"No he's doing fine. I thought you talked to him just the other day. He answered his phone a little bit annoyed."<br>"Then…why did he sound annoyed. Tobi just wanted to call and say hi and to say that there was a new shipment of bondage materials…which you seemed to look at today."  
>"I didn't knew there was going to be new stuff honestly and really he wasn't even doing anything but not doing work. He was doodling."<br>"Hmm."  
>"Yeah he's doing fine." Gaara repeated and I assumed they were talking about Deidara while I walked up to them. Tobi turned his head and grinned in my direction.<br>"Sorry it took so long…" I apologized when Gaara looked in my direction.  
>"Its okay." Gaara said almost quickly seeing as how he really seemed to want to get home and, like he put it, play with our toys before it got to late.<br>"Okay…all of this together is…one lollipop and a pack of skittles!" Tobi said childish and Gaara rolled his eyes before slapping the guys head softly.  
>"Just scan it on the card. You can be so weird." The red head said gently as he saw Tobi's onyx eyes become innocent with tears that were just dramatized. But he soon was happy again in a matter of a second. And then we were in the car with our bags while Tobi waved goodbye and screamed, "Tobi better see you again Naru-Naru!"<br>As we drove home I couldn't help but think that…I'm getting really comfortable with everything.

Gaara  
>"Gaara... why were you guys talking about Deidara?" Naruto asked in a way that said he was just trying to make conversation.<br>"Tobi used to have a crush on Deidara. So now Deidara doesn't like to talk to him. Tobi's to young for him anyway. Besides, Deidara has Sasori, who not only puts Deidara in his place, but those two are really perfect for each other I'm surprised at how that worked out." I explained.  
>"Oh." was all Naruto said. Then it got silent again. I didn't like the quiet, it made me feel tired. I pulled into our spot and we both got out of the car.<br>We grabbed all the bags and lugged them into the apartment. I set them on the bed and got the bag from Spencer's.  
>"Gaara, which ones do you like?" Naruto asked pulling out four separate ones, one black, one pink, white and the other one orange.<br>I chuckled. "I like the pink ones, but you probably look good in the orange ones too." I laughed knowing his favorite color was orange.  
>He blushed. "I'll save the orange ones for a special occasion." Naruto said.<br>I rolled my eyes. "I love you." I said, leaning over him for a kiss. He kissed back, completely comfortable. I sensed no nerves but I didn't want to jump to tying him up. I loved him no matter what.  
>I tickled his sides, making him laugh into my mouth and then break the kiss to try and get some air. He kept laughing. And so did I.<br>"I love you." I said, kissing him on the forehead.  
>"I love you too." he giggled. "Something's making you really happy right now." he looked down, so all I could see was his mop of blond hair.<br>I lifted up his chin to look him in the eye. "No. You make me happy. All the time." I corrected

**Yo. I did no make you wait long did I? And i probably made half of you worry your balls off *rolls eyes* seriosuly this wasn't the cliffehanger you need to be worried about...its one further on (which iw ill be updating soon? Its in the 60's i think. Anyway that one i will be delaying updating becuase of the Cliffe and what its supposed to do! God i'm a bitch!**

**Tobi will be a bigger character later on so get used to him ^^ anyway, review and sorry for worrying your ass off!...well not really... I also am not the one who edited this chapter. Chapters 56 onward has been edited from my partner. Just saying!**


	59. Chapter 59

Naruto  
>"You are so cheesy." I blushed then gave a small laugh at the look of his face.<br>"Is there something wrong with being cheesy?" he said not in a bad way but in a teasing way.  
>"No…but your also extremely corny too." The red head rolled his eyes while he started to kiss my neck gently causing me to tilt my head to the side just a little so he would get more room. I really do love every touch he gives me. Kind of suspected though since I love him. My tail wagged slightly back and fourth from happiness until Gaara moved an unexpected hand and grabbed it and started to pet it slightly, causing me to hold in a soft groan because it felt good.<br>He moved his lips away from my neck and looked at me again in the eye.  
>"I really…do love you."<br>"Like you said a billion times before so I'm going to say for the billionth and one time, I love you to." I grinned happily when he pecked my lips softly.  
>"So put on your underwear." He said not shy or anything. A blush crept to my face, "We are going to play with our purchases tonight so might as well use at least one pair…right?" He said as to encourage me to do so. And I cant say no to Gaara sooo…I grabbed the pink ones since he said he liked those and tried not to run to the bathroom. More like fast walked.<br>I didn't look in the mirror as I started to change out of my pants and manly orange boxers with little froggies on them and into girlie pink panties. Which…seemed to be hard since I was slowly getting a boner. But you can't judge me! Gaara playing with my tail and him nipping my neck together just…you get the picture.  
>Embarrassed to go back into the room with no pants I slid them back on and walked, actually walked, this time back to the bedroom where I saw Gaara looking in his different bags of fun. I even saw him taking a few things out then putting them back in deciding it wasn't right. But one thing I did see that I saw in the store was…I think it was called a cock ring.<p>

Gaara  
>"Gaara." Naruto asked, leaning back lightly on the bed. he didn't stutter, but it sounded like he forced himself not to. "You said you didn't have anything that would cause me pain... right?" he asked.<br>"And I wasn't lying." I looked at him to see him staring at the cock ring. "I promise it doesn't hurt. It can be... uncomfortable, but it serves a good purpose." I explained.  
>Naruto nodded. I could see he relaxed a bit. "I don't have to use it." I suggested.<br>"N-no, it's fine. I kinda want to try everything out." He said but he sounded less sure than he seemed. I sighed and walked over to him.  
>"Give me your hand." I said sweetly. He placed his left hand in my right, gently, trustingly. I kissed the back of his hand, gently, lovingly. And with my other hand, I clicked one side of the handcuffs to his wrist. "Not too tight right?" I asked to assure him that I cared.<br>"no it's good." He said. I thought about what position I wanted him in. I didn't want to hurt him, and since we wouldn't be going that far, there is no point in having him face away from me. I handcuffed that hand to one bed post, and took another pair to handcuff the other hand to the other bed post. "Are you ok? It doesn't hurt?"  
>"no, it's fine." Naruto moved a little, letting his shoulder blades get used to being spread apart and slightly lifted. "Yeah, This is cool."I watched his ears and tail and his facial expression. His tail stopped moving, meaning he wasn't exactly hyper-happy, but he showed no other signs of distress. He watched me as I unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down leaving the panties there.<br>"Now this is adorable." I said, standing back and seeing him bound with the cute panties on. It would look better if he was drooling a bit... I shook my head. "I could take a picture." Naruto blushed. I laughed.  
>"So what now?" Naruto asked.<br>"Well, wanna try this out?" I held up the cock ring. he gulped.

Naruto  
>"Remember we don't have to." He reminded me but I couldn't take my eyes off of it. I Have to get over my crap…even if its something like that. Plus Gaara seems to want to use it so how could I say no?<br>"N-No its okay." Crap I stuttered and I didn't really want to.  
>"No?"<br>"I mean…we can use it." I said turning my attention to his face rather than the object but he had already lowered his head to look at the panties, massaging my package through them for a bit, causing me to groan and bite my lip to stop any other noises which , made Gaara smile.  
>"You really are to cute." He chuckled and I blushed while he pulled them down just a little bit, not that much but still just far enough. He didn't seem to want to take them fully off.<br>I didn't even notice how he started to slide the ring on at first until it rested at the base.  
>"Does that feel too weird for you?" Gaara asked concerned and I only shook my head no. In truth it didn't really seem like it was anything at all. That seemed to be enough if an answer for him because he decided to pull the underwear back up.<br>"A-Anything else?" I asked actually curious.  
>"Well…I have some gags but I'm not that sure I want to use them yet, seeing as I can't hear you tell me when to stop. Like a ball gag. Plus…me being to hear you really is better since you can't really muffle any sounds you make since your arms are held back." Gaara explained to me.<br>"Thanks." I rolled my eyes.  
>"Do you want a gag?"<br>"Not at this point…please." I said a bit silently, "But you sure theres nothing else?"  
>"Well…I have some leather for tying up your ankles, if you want."<br>"I-its not really what I want but what you want and what I am willing to try." I told him and he nodded his head.  
>He got off the bed and got some leather from one of the bags, "Don't forget I wont do anything to you your not okay with…because your going to be in a more vulnerable position because you wont be able to move your legs."<br>"I understand…" I said softly not stopping to look at the red head as he tied my ankles, "It's not to tight?" I shook my head as he tied it to one of the bed posts and he did the same with my other foot and ankle before he stood back and looked me over, as I continued to gnaw at my lower lip.

Gaara  
>I chuckled and to Naruto it probably sounded evil. "Now this... this is sexy... I am so turned on right now, and... nothing... we haven't done anything yet... Naruto, how many times have I told you not to do that?" I kissed him to make him stop biting his lip. "Stop, or I'll put a gag on you just so you can't do that. are you nervous? You bite your lip when your nervous. You know I wont hurt you, so just... chill."<br>"me chill? You're the one talking 20 miles an hour! Gaara, I'm fine... honestly." Naruto looked me right in the eye. it was around this time I noticed I was straddling him. I pushed my hips down on his teasingly. He bit his lip to stop from moaning.  
>"eheheh! no biting. don't tempt me, I will put a gag on you. I want to hear all the noises coming out of your pretty little mouth." I said kissing him again. I let the kiss get deeper and deeper, just enjoying being here, with his lips and mine. we pulled away panting. he relaxed into the sheets as I started rubbing him through the cute little fabric of the panties."G-Gaara... no it's... too embarrassing." Naruto tried both to suppress a moan and not bite his lip. But eventually he let out a moan and started purring, while sometimes moaning, his tail stretching out with each moan and curling back in with the pleasure. With the little movement he could do, he thrust his hips into my hand.<br>"You're so adorable." I licked a nipple, making him moan kinda loud. I started rubbing a bit faster, pulling at his nipple lightly with my teeth. He moaned as the slight pain mixed with the pleasure. "G-Gaara..." he moaned.  
>"Yes?"<br>"I-I love you!" He managed between two moans.  
>"I love you too." I moved my hand under the panties, making his moaning even more erotic. "G... Gaara..." Naruto bucked his hips. I smiled. Should I tell him what I want? or wait for him to ask.<br>"G-Gaara... Wha-" He moaned. I just kept pumping. "ah... ah,,, G-Gaa... Gaara... it... it hurts..." he said, tossing his head to the side and biting his lip not able to concentrate. "Gaara... hey... please..."  
>"I'll be happy to let you have what you want. All you have to do is ask." Naruto tried to move but he couldn't because he was tied down.<br>"Gaara..." He whined. "I... please let me cum, please pleaseplease!" he whined. I slipped the cock ring off, then let him finish up.  
>"Awww. You got the panties all dirty." I said.<br>Naruto just lay on the bed, panting. I untied his legs first. Then I went to the cuffs.  
>"oh no." I said.<br>"What?" Naruto asked scared a bit at my tone.  
>"I didn't see a key when I opened them." I said.<br>"WHAT?" Naruto said loudly siting up as best he could against the head board.  
>"I'm kidding, I'm kidding." I said, putting both hands on his face. Then pulling out the keys that came with each one.<br>"Don't do that to me Gaara!" Naruto said looking much like he just had a heart attack.  
>"Sorry. I couldn't resist." I kissed him.<br>"Meanie." Naruto muttered as I undid the locks.

Naruto  
>"Meanie is the cutest nickname you have for me." He chuckled and I slapped his arm slightly, and I mean it was really softly so I barely hit him. Yet him being a little demon rubbed his arm as if I truly did hit him hard and he frowned, "Naruto, that hurt."<br>"No it didn't." I whispered looking down at the panties I was still wearing seeing how they were actually dirty. It made me a bit sad.  
>"Yes you did. And I think you need to repay me. Because you see." I looked at Gaara with a raised eyebrow and saw that he was motioning to his pants, where an obvious tent was displayed, "You caused this and then you hit my arm. It doesn't seem that nice and I think you need to fix it." He said a bit cockily but with an all about innocent voice to it. I rolled my eyes as I moved on the bed so I was the one straddling his lap this time and so that I was pretty much sitting directly on his problem.<br>He let out a small grunt as I started to kiss and suck his neck before I moved up to that one spot under his chin and started to nibble on it. All awhile me rotating my hips slightly to cause him friction.  
>He let out a throaty moan and I smirked, snaking my hand down to finally unlatch the button and unzip the zipper.<br>"You didn't have to lie to me. You didn't have to say I hurt you." I teased him and he only shrugged, "Or do you like coming up with excuses?"  
>"I do have fun." He grinned slightly before he kissed me. It was slow at first but then when I finally dug my hand into his pants, in between us, the kiss got deeper. I let go of his mouth when I needed air but decided to keep kissing his neck as I continued my movement of my hand until he finally released on his pants and my hand.<br>"Feel better Gaara?" I teased him and sat back off of his lap so I was sitting on the bed.  
>"Yes, nurse Naruto, I do." He joked and I just shook my head and rolled my eyes.<br>"I love you." I spoke quietly but smiled big.  
>"Love you to." He leaned forward and pecked me slightly.<br>"Gaara…"  
>"Hm?"<br>"If I wash these right away would they not stain?" I pointed downwards to the underwear, completely serious.

**I know REALLY short...but im uploading to 62 today ^^ **


	60. Chapter 60

Gaara  
>"I think it'll wash out nicely." I said. "I have to wash my clothes too." stripping off what I had left and changing into a clean change. Naruto took off his underwear and changed into normal pajamas then lay on the bed as I shoved a load in the washing machine.<br>"Gosh that leaves me so tired." Naruto then gave a big yawn and I lay next to him, kissing him on the cheek and snuggling under the covers.  
>The next few days went by fast, setting up for the party and stuff. I had asked Naruto if he wanted to come with me to my family's house in the morning, but he said no. I could understand that so I didn't push it. On Christmas eve morning, I kissed Naruto goodbye, and waved to Hinata who he called over to hang out while I was at my families house. I pulled into the driveway and knocked on the door just to be tackled by my sister.<br>"Gaara!" She shrieked. "You won't BELEIEVE what i got you!..." she paused and looked behind me, pushing me out of the way and searching out the doorway. "Wheres Naruto?" she asked.  
>"He didn't want to come." I said.<br>She looked disappointed but walked back inside. Dad was there, alone, surprisingly. No Sasuke.  
>"uh... hey." I said to him. he grunted.<br>"Wheres that stupid boyfriend of yours? Did you two break up? Did you eat him yet?" he snickered.  
>"No. He didn't want to come." I said simply.<br>"Marry Christmas bro!" Kankruo tackled me and kissed me on the cheek.  
>"Mistletoe." he pointed up.<br>"Right, fag." I said Wiping my cheek.  
>"Bah fucking humbug to you too." He put his hands on his hips and stomped his foot like a chick on pms. I couldn't help but laugh.<br>"Merry Christmas." I said back.  
>"So, presents. Gaara, your gonna have to use Kankuro's truck to get it home." she smiled.<br>"You didn't... I wasn't serious." I said, my mouth agape.  
>"Oh yes you were." she said smiling her face off.<br>"I was serious about needing one but not that you should get me one!" I said kinda exited now. I didn't really think...  
>"Well, what else are sisters for?" she asked. My father had no idea what we were talking about. I think Kankuro did...<br>"So... uh... what have you guys been up to?"  
>"Oh stuff. come on, lets open presents." she said exited.<br>"Ok ok." I gave in. Kankuro got me t-shirt. (oh how thoughtful) I got him a chain saw from black Friday and I got Temari a pair of gold earrings (still not as expensive as Naru's bracelet) she got me a refrigerator. "You have no limits." I said to her as he made me unwrap it because she coated it in wrapping paper.  
>"Yeah... I got Kankuro a..." she leaned in to whisper in my ear. "a ps vita. one of my friends dads works for sony, and got me one because they haven't been released yet. I mean, he already has a ps3 and an x-box 360 and a wii, so I figured I could upgrade his psp. but I think dad got him a kinect to try and get him off his ass. lol not gonna happen." she whispered. I chuckled.<br>"Yeah not gonna happen." I shot him a glance saying I know what your getting. "What'd you get dad?"  
>"He's a hard one to shop for. I got him a clock that projects the time on the ceiling... and the box set of scrubs." she shrugged. "He loves that show. It came with a poster."<br>I laughed, then whispered. "You get me an expensive fridge, Kankuro a video game system not released yet, and then you get dad a clock and a movie." I couldn't contain my laughter.  
>"Hey I put a lot of thought into that." she pouted<p>

Naruto  
>"I'm not kidding." I said again to Hinata. We haven't even done anything since Gaara left and she got here so we just decided that we could talk for awhile before we actually got up and finished taking food out and putting stuff away, as to clean. So I decided to give her the Shikamaru theory.<br>"I mean…it's just hard to believe. I mean I was beginning to believe that he was truly gay or asexual!" She spoke excitedly like she was beginning to get an idea in her little head.  
>"But I honestly think Shikamaru has a crush on Gaara's sister…Gaara didn't understand how I could come up with that."<br>"Because that's his sister. He is supposed to be protective of her."  
>"But still." No to mention shes a demon and Shikamaru wouldn't know what he was getting into…<br>"Anyhow, how are you and Gaara?"  
>"Great! Nothing bad has happened and my uncle sort of excepts our relationship. But Gaara's father…I'm not so sure of and I'm kind of scared about what might happen the next time I'm in the same place as him and Gaara together. Last time I was in the middle of a…large fight." I told her honestly.<br>"Is that the reason why you didn't want to go to his families house?" she asked curious but I shook my head.  
>"No, I think Gaara should have some family time where he isn't worried about me and if I'm happy or bored the whole time."<br>"Well! Enough chit chat! First we should decorate a little more. I mean you have the holly the Christmas tree and the mistletoe but you don't have tinsel or streamers!" She smiled and was getting real hyper.  
>"Um…Hinata is Shino coming tonight?"<br>"Yeah. Later though. I think so are Neji, lee, ten ten, and Sakura are too. But that's not talking about Shikamaru and Chouji." She listed from the top of her head.  
>"Can't forget about Deidara, Sasori and Sai…" Then again she didn't know those people.<br>"Is Temari coming?" She asked and I shrugged.  
>"I don't know…forgot to ask."<br>"Well do it! I mean…she kind of has to."  
>"Why?"<br>"Shika."  
>"I don't wanna."<br>"Why not!"  
>"She's with family." I spoke but then I thought…she has the tablet I bought for Gaara. Wouldn't it be weird if she gave Gaara his present before I did? "I'll do it a bit later lets just decorate first okay?"<br>It didn't take us long to decorate the little corners of the apartment. Making it look better then it did before but not overly bad. It had the right Christmas style to it.  
>And then after that we decided to pull out the chips and other snacks and put it in bowls in the kitchen. Hinata then thought it was best for her to actually fold our laundry because…lets face it, Gaara and I are both lazy and have been busy for the past week so we just hadn't had time or didn't want to fold it and put anything away.<br>"NARUTO!" Hinata screamed causing me to jump and hit my head under neath out bed where I simply was taking the bag of wonder out from underneath and was going to stash it far back into the closet. I got a sharpie and even wrote on the bag "Gaara's bag O' Tricks!" which caused him to laugh. But enough of that what really mattered is why Hinata was screaming bloody murder.  
>"Geez, come on Hinata don't scream like that. It sounded like you were dying from a maniac." I said softly as I came up behind her rubbing the small bump on my head.<br>"N-Naruto…" She stuttered softly.  
>"What?"<br>"Gaara's cheating on you."  
>My heart exploded, "W-What?"<br>"I found these." She held up a pair of frilly pink panties and my cheeks turned bright red as my heart started to either calm down from my initial fear or started to speed up from embarrassment.  
>"Uh…H-Hinata?"<br>"I'm so sorry Naruto!"  
>"Hinata…um…those…are um…mine?" I said completely embarrassed but her face wasn't one of making fun of. It was more as in excitement. "N-No."<br>"What did you do with Gaara? Do you have a costume of the sorts?"  
>"NO!" I said a bit too quickly.<br>"That No means a yes. You are just too cute Naruto." She squealed, "Sorry I jumped to conclusions."  
>"N-No its okay."<br>"Well…since I'm done folding your laundry, time to get dressed."  
>"If you haven't seen already I'm already dressed." I showed her my long sleeve shirt and jeans and she shook her head.<br>"No I brought you something. Its not girlie but cute and adorable. And its not a dress or a skirt…even though you got the underwear for it."  
>"Shut up." Is all I got to say before I was dragged into my bedroom where Hinata had stashed a bag and by the look of it inside had a Santa outfit.<br>"No."  
>"Yes."<br>"At least let me where blue jeans and just the jacket and hat."  
>"Fine." She smiled almost evilly. The only reason why I said I would do it is because she wouldn't drop it even if I said no.<p>

Gaara  
>"So, as fun as this is, I have to go help Naruto set up for the party. He has Hinata over, and the two of them might just set the building on fire." I shook my head.<br>"Oh right." Temari said shaking her head.  
>"Are you two coming?" I asked.<br>"I am." Kankuro said. "I should just head over there now, I can help you set the fridge up. No point in making two trips." he shrugged.  
>"I don't know... I kinda don't want to leave dad here all alone..." she looked over at him.<br>"Temari... I'm not going to ruin your Christmas eve. I'm spending all day tomorrow with you anyway."  
>"oh all right. I'll be there."<br>"cool." I grabbed my jacket. "see you guys later." Kankuro followed me out, and together we lifted the refrigerator and managed to fit it on the back of his truck.  
>"I can't believe she got you a fridge..." he said.<br>"I cant believe what she got you." I retorted.  
>"What'd she get me?"<br>"I can't tell you. She'd have my throat." I said, getting in my car. Kankuro and I ended up racing, I won. long story short, 20 minutes, a stubbed toe, and two teens with sailor mouths was what it took to drag the heavy rectangular object up the two flights of stairs and into my apartment.  
>"Jez Gaara, where'd you get that?" Naruto asked.<br>"This was our Christmas gift from Temari..." I said.  
>"What she get Kankuro? a speed boat?" Naruto joked. "No, but i am so asking for that for my birthday!" I said.<p>

Naruto  
>"Hey Gaara!" Hinata smiled.<br>"Hey." He gave a smirk in return and Kankuro…he was already by the snacks, which was by Hinata and so he got a rough hand slap from trying to eat before anybody even got here.  
>"Gaara, is Temari coming?"<br>"Yeah, why?"  
>"I need to ask her something…and no it doesn't have to do with Shikamaru."<br>"I wasn't going to say that but thanks for the knowledge." He rolled his eyes as he dragged Kankuro, who was eying up the chips, back by him so they could set up the fridge without procrastinating about it. I have to admit, I'm loving Temari at the moment! I took out my phone from my pocket and called her.  
>"Hello?"<br>"Uh Temari, it's Naruto."  
>"Oh Naruto! I missed you today!"<br>"It's not like your never going to see me."  
>"true, actually I was getting dressed right now. So what you want?" She asked.<br>"Well, can you bring the tablet I bought Gaara that I asked you to hide?"  
>"Oh yeah sure! I didn't forget and really I also wrapped it for you."<br>"thanks." I smiled, "for holding it for me but also for the fridge. That's a big thanks."  
>"No problem!"<br>"See you later…" I had to bite my tongue to not mention anything about Shikamaru as I turned off the phone and put it back in my pocket, going back out by Gaara and Kankuro who were yelling at each other on who has the best way to change fridges. Either take everything out of the old fridge first then unplugging it, or unplug the fridge first and plug in the new on before putting food into the new one. I sighed and let them figure it out themselves as I conversed with Hinata a bit more, who was messing with the Santa hat to make ear holes in it.

Gaara  
>"Kankuro, even if we unplug this one, the inside will stay cool for a few hours. So we can leave the food inside, plug this one in and wait for it to get cold."<br>"Ok fine." Kankuro said surrendering. So we finally got the fridge in the right spot, and pushed it back against the wall. then we checked the inside to make sure the temperature was set up right and we put the food inside.  
>"Good." i took a step back. then i took the mini fridge and moved it into my room where i hooked it up on the night stand on the far end of the bed, by where Naruto sleeps most of the time.<br>"When are people showing up?"  
>"Soon." I said looking at the clock when I heard a knock on the door. I opened it to get glomped by Sakura. ten ten walked in behind her.<br>"Hey guys."  
>"Hey! wheres Naruto?" Sakura looked around and spotted Naruto with Hinata, after they started fretting about how adorable Naruto looked, they all started girl talking. me and Kankuro at the same time went "uuugh" and faked vomiting. (thank goodness no one but Naruto heard us). Neji and lee were the next to show up, and not too long after them was Shikamaru and Choji. Kankuro and Neji started talking, while i waited by the door to open it for Deidara and Sasori who I saw get out of their car from the window. Then Temari showed up, and finally Sai.<br>"Whoot now its a party! Temari's here." Kankuro shouted. Sadly, I saw Shikamaru's head snap up and turn to look for the girl just mentioned. oh no. Glad I didn't bet Naruto on this outcome, I walked over to my sister, who passed something to Naruto who turned and bolted into our room. As I was confused, I was bombarded by my brother, who was in fact an animal at parties. "Yo do you have any booze?" he asked.  
>"No." I said.<br>"Why the hell not?" He asked kinda taken aback.  
>"I stopped drinking." I shrugged.<br>"You did what?" he asked. "Why?... How?"  
>"Well brother, when you have someone to share life with, you don't need to drink." Kankuro looked shocked.<br>"o...k" he walked away. Shikamaru was on the couch with my sister. I sighed, but stopped short feeling two arms wrap around behind me.  
>"Hey Gaara." Naruto said from behind me.<br>"Hey, where did you disappear to?"  
>"Uh... no where." he said.<br>"Enjoying the party?" I asked.  
>"Girls are a nightmare. Hinata told like all of them about my panties..." his ears drooped in embarrassment.<br>"Wait, how did she find out?" I asked. "She folded the laundry."  
>"ohhhh-ho-ho-ho-ho..." I laughed. "busted."<br>"Shut it." Naruto pouted.  
>"And look at you, cute like foxy Santa clause."<br>"Shut up." Naruto smiled and kissed me lightly.

Naruto  
>"You know I really do love every little outfit she puts you in. I wonder what she would think of the maid outfit hidden in the closet." He teased me and I rolled my eyes.<br>"I wonder how you would feel if those two, " I pointed to Temari and Shikamaru on the couch. He had just said something that must of made her laugh because she did, normally I could hear them but I purposely tried to not eavesdrop on them, "got together?" I smirked at the look of his face because it seemed to drop immediately.  
>"I would think that I would kill him if he lays a hand on my sister."<br>"Oh come on Gaara. You gotta let her have some fun. Plus Temari seems to sort of…like Shika back."  
>"Don't even say that." He sighed a bit sadly and I pecked his cheek.<br>"Don't worry about it, he may act really rude at times but that's his personality, but he does know how to treat a lady when he has the interest to."  
>"But Temari's not a lady." Gaara spoke.<br>"Not a lady huh Gaara?" I turned to see that Temari was right next to us and I started to laugh at the look of his face.  
>"Uh…I mean. Your not a lady, you're a women, no a queen."<br>"Right, nice save." She rolled her eyes as she got two sodas from the kitchen, going back to sit next to Shika.  
>"Naruto!" I jumped at the shrill voice of Sakura. How can anyone have that high pitch of voice? It could be a dog whistle! No offense really.<br>"I better go mingle, but if I even see you get close to Shikamaru and Temari I wont give you any of your Christmas presents!" I threatened him before I smiled innocently and ran off back to the girls.  
>"Show me!" ten ten yelled.<br>"Show what?" Hope for god's sake it isn't the underwear…  
>"The ring. The one Gaara gave you at the dance!"<br>"Do you really blab everything Hinata?" I glared at her and she only shrugged as if she didn't have a clue what I was talking about. Sighing I showed them the hand that had a ring on my ring finger. I never really took it off unless I go in the shower, and even when that happens its on my night stand seeing as how I don't want it to fall into the drain. The room was filled with fangirl screams as I looked at Gaara for help but he only mouthed a sorry as he shrugged and continued to talk to Sai, Neji, lee, Deidara and Sasori.

Gaara  
>After half an hour and having eaten an entire bag of barbecue chips, I finally had a chance to talk to Naruto as he came to get a drink.<br>"Hey."  
>"Hey."<br>"I hate gatherings. I don't get to see you." I sighed. "I was stalking you girls for an hour. You know, I noticed a lot."  
>"Oh yeah, like what?" Naruto asked.<br>"Well, Kankuro only gets that goo goo eyed around the ribs at the fancy restaurant we take him for his birthday. but it seems, from every angle, it looks like he's staring at Sakura... The second thing, is that Deidara has talked to nobody. He's been lip locked with Sasori the entire time. The third thing, my sister is laughing. You don't understand, she only laughs when she crushes me and my brothers dreams."  
>Naruto giggled. "Anything else?"<br>"Yeah, Choji has a date with every bit of sugar in this house." I stated.  
>Naruto laughed.<br>"You can come hang with the girls. You don't have to be shy. they don't bite... Ok they do but only on rare occasions." Naruto giggled.  
>"I don't know." I said, but Naruto dragged me over to them.<br>"What'd I miss?" Naruto asked.  
>"We were just discussing what to do for new years actually. I heard there was a festival on main street. Right next to all the shops and everything." Hinata said.<br>"Sounds cold." I sighed.  
>"Wear a jacket." Sakura snapped.<br>"Hey pinky don't snap at me. we might be in laws." I teased.  
>"What that means is Kankuro has been staring at you for half an hour now." Naruto said. Immediately, the group, as smooth as sand paper, turned to look. He looked away blushing, I laughed.<br>"Smooth guys."  
>"There's no telling who he's looking at." Sakura snapped, but as she spoke she was checking him out. "He's kinda cute. looks like Gaara but with a normal hair color." she said.<br>"Coming from mrs. pinky, that sounds so hurtful." I said, pulling a lock of her pink hair into her eyes. she shoved my hand away with a "hmpf" Naruto giggled along with Hinata and ten ten.  
>"I think you should go for it." Hinata said.<br>"No Kankuro's a looser." I said.  
>"Then he's a cute looser." Sakura said.<p>

Naruto  
>"Then you should see him when hes watching wrestling. I've had the honor of having to see him with purple makeup all over his face." I giggled and Gaara chuckled along with me. "If you say that to him he will deny it entirely." Gaara added in, hugging me around the waste.<br>"He's still cute." She mumbled and I had to resist an urge to just push her in his direction. Thankfully ten ten and Hinata did that for me causing me to sigh.  
>"You guys get into everything." I looked at the two girls eying up Sakura and Kankuro. But the look on the brunettes face was priceless. He actually blushed as deep as me from actually being confronted by her.<br>"I have no clue what your talking about." Hinata said to me, "We haven't did anything with Shika."  
>"That's because hes actually smooth and didn't have to do really anything at all." I told them before Gaara whispered something in my ear.<br>"What they saying."  
>"You know I don't want to eavesdrop."<br>"But I wanna know!" he whined thinking about his brother.  
>"So?"<br>"So…please?"  
>"Fine!"<br>"Sakura said…oh my gosh really? She is such a taddle tail! She really said 'Gaara told me you have been staring at me' can she not do anything by herself I swear." I grumbled to myself, "Then Kankuro said, really? Hes almost as corny as you, he said 'and if I was? Would it be a good thing or bad?'" I rolled my eyes.  
>"Wow… Keep going!" Gaara said and by now Hinata and ten ten knew that I could hear.<br>I sighed, "Then Sakura twirled her hair between her finger and did a very girly 'it can be a good thing' and then he said, 'Wanna go out?' wow hes very romantic and now…really? There already making out! That's so messed up!" I yelled to myself resting a bit back on Gaara's chest. The two girls looked back at them and gasped then squealed at the sight and I just kissed Gaara's cheek.  
>"I gotta go to the bathroom, why not hang with Sai since he seems a bit lonely." Seeing as how he was looking at everyone sort of jealous that he didn't know anyone and Sasori and Deidara were making out.<br>"Kay." He said sadly and let me go to go to the bathroom.  
>A few minutes later I came out after washing my hands to see my bedroom door close…really? Turning on my ears I figured out who just went into our bedroom. Sasori and Deidara…nope not gonna happen!<br>"Gaaraaaa!" I whined getting his attention.  
>"What?" He came to my side immediately.<br>"Deidara and Sasori just went into there and I'm to scared to open the door!" By now it had attracted the girls and even Temari, and Sai to come around the door.  
>The red head opened it to see no one…but then:<br>"'Gaara Bag O' fun' really Gaara? I didn't even know they had some of these things at Tobi's place but now I gotta restock." Deidara yelled when he walked further in the room. Sasori and Deidara sitting around the bag.  
>"Guys get out!" Gaara said slightly embarrassed while my face heated up.<br>"Hey Gaara who wears this?" Sasori pulled out the costume from the dark corner of the closet. That's when I pushed everyone that had came into the room out with all the force I could.

Gaara  
>"Naruto, what was that?" all the girls had swarmed him like a bunch of angry bees. "Guys, out." I said, only Sai walked in and pulled out the gag.<br>"I'm guessing Naruto's the submissive one?" Sasori asked.  
>"I'd like to see you in some of this Gaara."<br>"haha very funny, out." I said sternly. I caught a glimpse of Naruto's conversation.  
>"Naruto you let him use that stuff on you?"<br>"You have to be careful that stuff can really hurt people."  
>"It's mostly used for like rape and torture." I don't know who said what.<br>"Guys, please, Gaara'd never hurt me. We've done that stuff only twice..." he was blushing so bad. "It's not so bad. I mean, it takes a bit to get used to, but the hardest part is not freaking out and just letting yourself be played with. Once everything is on, I'm fine but... while it's happening is the hardest part. I'm assuming it gets easier too, once I know what to expect." Naruto said.  
>"What did you guys use?" DX<br>"I wanna see him in those panties." XD  
>"Gaara was nice right?"<br>"He didn't even buy anything to hurt me, just to... bind me." he blushed.  
>"Gaara... Gaaaaaaara." Sasori was waving a hand in front of my face.<br>"What?" I asked. "Does Naruto look cute in these? Do you have a picture?" Sasori held up the black pair.  
>"No I bought all the outfits last week, so he's only worn the pink ones. and I have no clue where they are."<br>"I see you have lube. Did you pork him yet?" Deidara asked.  
>"No not yet. I'm waiting for him to be ready. I don't want to rush him."<br>"Then what the helled you do?" Deidara asked me.  
>"I was just getting him used to bondage. I mean... It's my big kink, but I don't want him hating it, or it wouldn't be any fun. Right? I'm sure you two use bondage, Deidara you like being tied up right?" he nodded. "It would suck if you hated it but Sasori did it anyway?" I asked.<br>"Why is it the red heads are dominant, and the blonds are all ukes?" Sasori asked.  
>"Shut up man." I pulled them out of my room.<p>

Naruto  
>"It's not baaaaaaad!" I whined hiding my face in my hands. The girls wont shut up about anything! It was just a little bondage and I mean…its not bad but they keep trying to convince me.<br>"Naruto, he could use you." Hinata fretted.  
>"No he wont! Because he makes me feel good and puts everything I need first!" I yelled before I realized that I just yelled at really loud and now my blush had turned into a tomato. All the girls began to get evil smirks and that's when I decided to run away from the girls and hide behind Gaara who was just now coming out of the bedroom with a few of the guys.<br>"Huh?" He looked confused.  
>"They wont shut up and now there getting that evil smirk that tells me there going to do something to me and if I don't hide behind you and if you don't protect me I swear-"<br>"Your hiding from the girls so they don't beat you up?" Deidara asked not believing me and I shot a glare at him.  
>"You do NOT understand! They are ruthless especially Hinata." And Gaara chuckled, "Don't laugh at me Gaara."<br>"But your so cute." He kissed the top of my head, "I'll save you from the big bad girls." He snickered and I hit his chest as to say 'not funny'.  
>That's when I decided to glare at the demon and the blond, "It's all your fault! I swear on the color orange that if you two go in there one more time I will kick both of your asses." I growled.<br>"Ohhhh…you just got Naruto to swear that means he's serious." Gaara laughed and I just tried and calm my blush. I mean…I still hate Sasori, way more than I hate Deidara, and Dei-Dei is getting back on my good side but that does not mean I will let them fucking do it in our bed before I get the chance to! It wouldn't be fair.  
>Almost an hour passed and everyone was still talking and really it was still a bit lively and we still had plenty of snacks and food. I had finally gotten the courage to go back to the girls and Gaara went to go sulk by the other guys since the girls banned him from our conversations even though they were stupid little rants and stuff. Sakura was with Kankuro and Shikamaru seemed to be getting really close to Temari which I could tell was getting on Gaara's nerves but it only caused me to giggle. Sasori was back to kissing Deidara constantly in the corner and really it was actually really fun…since everybody seemed to forget everything that happened when they went into our bedroom.<p>

Gaara  
>I was talking with Sai and Kankuro and Neji and Choji and lee, as much as I wished I could be with Naruto. Other than the few conversations, I really didn't get to spend time with him. This was our first Christmas eve together. I sighed, and sat on the couch sipping my 6th cup of coffee. (some was hot chocolate though). I pulled out a cookie from a box, and licked all the Christmas frosting off of it then threw the cookie part in the garbage. then i did the same with a cupcake.<br>"That is such a horrid habit." Temari said. To my non-surprise (I know thats not a word people) she was holding Shika's hand.  
>"Horrid habit? Where have I heard that before? Horrid habit?" I said to myself. I licked the frosting off another cookie. The cookies tasted nasty so no one was eating them. I bought them.<br>"The parent trap. The newer one with Lindsey Lohan. I believe." Shikamaru implied.  
>"My gosh your right! That would have ate at me for hours." I like him already. He's Ok in my book... I'll still be keeping an eye on him with my sister. "Either way, what are you doing here? Naruto's over there." she asked.<br>"Girls." I muttered.  
>"Gaara... go talk to him... or kick everyone out. Shikamaru invited me to his place for dinner so I was getting ready to head out."<br>"Wait what about the Chinese gift exchange? I'll go get Naru." I walked over to Naruto and asked if anyone wanted to do the Chinese gift exchange they'd better do it now.

Naruto  
>There weren't that many people doing the gift exchange thing. Only ten ten, Sakura, me, Gaara, Temari, Deidara, lee, and Hinata… but yeah not that much. Gaara put all the gifts in the middle of the floor and then he gave each person a card with a number. Like a deck of cards. Of course I got number 8 its just not fair I'm always last!<br>"Okay who got number 1?"  
>"I did!" Deidara said excited and I rolled my eyes as he went and picked up one gift then Sakura then Gaara and so on and so on until I got the smallest box there was and frowned seeing as it was so small. My ears even lowered but Gaara put his arm around my shoulder and I rested my back against his chest seeing as if I was sitting on his lap.<br>"Do any of you want to trade?" Gaara asked pretty sure everyone was happy with each others gift but me.  
>"Gaara?"<br>"Hm?"  
>"Wanna trade?" I gave him puppy dog eyes and he just grinned and we traded. His wasn't wasn't as small as mine but it also wasn't big big.<br>"Okay now open!" ten Ten said excitedly and everyone started to rip the paper off of there gifts. Like really that's the best part.  
>"Gaara since you traded with Naruto I think your going to like it more!" Deidara smiled…oh I had gotten his gift.<br>In the one that i traded with Gaara was an extra large, and I mean if I put it on it would look like a dress, t-shirt that was green and had Gir on it eating a cupcake! Perfect. I saw Ten Ten smiling at me and I thanked her. Then I looked at Gaara whose face dropped.  
>"What?"<br>"Really? Really Deidara?" he looked at him with a look of confusion.  
>"Well…Sasori said it would be okay for boys and girls and so I decided to get that." He shrugged and that's when I saw that the gift was condoms.<br>"You are unbelievable." Gaara shook his head and I only blushed looking around at what everybody got.  
>It took about 5 minutes for people to thank each other before Temari came by me and Gaara holding Shika's hand and I smiled. "Thanks, but we gotta run. Marry Christmas Gaara, and you to Naruto!" She smiled and I just said marry Christmas back and looked at Shika who only shrugged and I laughed.<br>"Hey… Gaara." I whispered.  
>"Hm?"<br>"When is everyone gonna get out of our house?" He didn't smile but I know he wanted to.  
>"I can kick them out if you want, why?"<br>"I just feel sort of like cupid or something. Temari's with Shikamaru… Don't give me that look, and even though I don't know how it happened Kankuro is with Sakura…for maybe at least 15 minutes, Sasori and Deidara have been making out since they got here, Neji and lee have been together all day Choji has been eating pretty much everything but those cookies and Sai has been a loner except when he was talking to you. Hinata and ten ten have been with me all day and I'm kind of wanna be with you… since its our first Christmas eve." I ranted without really breathing so i began to pant right after it.

Gaara  
>"Hey people..." I said getting everyones attention. "Get out." I said and sat back down.<br>"So anti climactic." Deidara murmured loudly.  
>"Yeah Gaara I thought you were gonna say something important!" Sakura complained.<br>"Yeah have a merry fucking Christmas, bah humbug, grandma got run over by a motherfucking reindeer. Get out." I said.  
>"So pleasant." Sai sighed.<br>"I'm serious, I have to wake up at midnight and hide all the damned presents under the tree and try to convince Mr. gullible over here that Santa came." I pointed to Naruto who gave me a play smack on the shoulder.  
>"Stop being such a party pooper bro." Kankuro added his bit.<br>"Ok Ok seriously. I want to see Naruto in the maid outfit, which means the guests have to leave or Naruto will turn into a Mr. tomato head from all the blushing."  
>"Gaara!" Naruto shrieked.<br>"Come on I'm tired... Naruto's tired... you're all tired, go home." Deidara was first out, Sasori close behind. Sai seeing the only people he knew other myself and Naruto leave he followed next. Choji grabbed some food and headed out, seeing as Shika was gone, and Kankuro decided he'd take Sakura out somewhere. Seeing Sakura leave, ten ten lost heart and waved goodbye to Hinata and Naruto. Looks like Neji and Lee and Hinata were the last.  
>"Well, Neji's my ride... and he's also Lee's so... I go with them." Hinata said.<br>"Were waiting on you." Neji said. Hinata elbowed him.  
>"Bye Naruto, merry Christmas" she hugged him. "bah humbug." she laughed at me as she walked out the door. We said the final goodbyes and I sat on the couch, pulling Naruto down with me so he was laying on me, facing me.<br>"What now?" Naruto giggled.  
>"You know what I wanna do? It's kinda childish... but bear with me. It's a crappy Tradition." I asked.<br>"Ok what?" Naruto said.  
>"Have you ever read that book? the night before Christmas one?"<br>"Yeah my parents used to read it to me." Naruto said.  
>"I have a copy, it was my moms but... I loved it because it was a pop up book. My dad used to read it to us, mostly to Temari and Kankuro. But as soon as both of them stopped believing in Santa clause he stopped. Temari read it to me and Kankuro last year for fun. Kankuro made fun of the whole thing, making reindeer rhyme with beer and shit. but I always like that story. Wanna read it?" I asked. "Sure." Naruto giggled. I had pulled the box out when we did Christmas decorations so it Wasn't buried in the closet. I pulled out the book and sat on the couch. I read it to Naruto, but took our time with it, playing with all the little movable pieces of paper in a pop up book.<br>"Hell, wanna leave cookies and milk out for Santa? No one ate the ones I bought." I shrugged.  
>"Sure why not." Naruto agreed. So we put the rotten cookies on the table with three tall glasses of milk. Naruto and I drank milk while we watched the Christmas specials on T.V. there was a movie on I wanted to watch, because I knew I saw it before. But Naruto hadn't.<br>"What is it?" he asked.  
>"It's a Christmas movie about a cow-"<br>"A cow?"  
>"Just listen, about a cow who wants to be a reindeer, so her mother said she has to wait for Santa to come next year and he'll grand her her wish. Well she meets a boy, and he can't talk, and they become best friends, and she wished for him to have his voice back instead of her becoming a reindeer. and it was one of my favorites as a kid it just has to be on..." I said looking through the guide.<br>"Well what was the name? We can search it?" Naruto suggested.  
>"I don't remember it was a name that started with an a... Abigale's wish or something."<br>"Annabell's wish?"  
>"Yeah you seen it before?" I asked.<br>"No you just passed it." he went up a few channels and showed me.  
>"oh... thanks." I smiled.<p>

Naruto  
>Gaara really seemed into the movie. Which I kind of expected, plus it was actually pretty cute how childish Gaara could act. Plus the music was cute. I was also getting into the movie as well though and really…it was so adorable and…sad. Gaara's arms tightened around my waste and I cuddled a bit backwards into his chest since we were both laying down on the couch, me in front of him while his back was against the back of the couch. Meaning I was in between the TV and Gaara.<br>I looked at him slightly and his eyes were watering up. Aww… Gaara was going to cry. I thought I was going to cry from this movie but I never thought he would… how he can be so open around me makes me feel good. I love him.  
>The movie finally came to an end and I could hear that Gaara was holding in tears.<br>"Gaara…" I said turning around so that I was facing him but had to look up so that I could see his face, seeing as I would have been looking at his neck.  
>"H-Hm?"<br>"It's okay to cry." I kissed his neck.  
>"I-I have no clue what your talking about…" He tried to fake it but I just scooted upward so that I could throw my arms around his neck, his head in my shoulder.<br>"Don't lie to me." I said and then… He cried. I didn't know he could be a total sap for these type of movies but then again he said it was his favorite so I could know why. And I mean…I'm the person who wold normally cry for this type of movie. I hope I will be the only one to see this side of Gaara!  
>"I love you Naru…"He said after about five minutes.<br>"I love you too." I grinned slightly and pecked his lips. By a look at the time it seems like the movie just ended at midnight and so now it was actually Christmas.  
>"Merry Christmas Gaara!" I said a bit happily. Our first Christmas together…<br>"Merry Christmas Naruto…I think we should go to bed now or Santa's really gonna be pissed that we stayed up late. You don't want to be called a bad boy since I already know I'm a bad boy." He joked and I just rolled my eyes.  
>"Doesn't Santa get to decide that?"<br>"Yeah?"  
>"Then Santa would want me to be a bad boy would he not?" I teased him.<br>"Correct you are." He kissed my forehead, "lets go get ready for bed, even if I know I'm going to be woken up in about 4 hours since you seem to be that kind of person." I rolled my eyes.  
>"Jiraiya was the one that woke ME up not the other way around. And that's because I would always get him great gifts. But…since I'm with you now I would probably reconsider that!" I said happily.<br>"Lovely." He whined and I got up to stretch before I walked with him to the bed room to change into pajama's. Gaara did the same and we crawled in bed. He cuddled with me but I knew he wasn't trying to really go to sleep and I really do think that once I fall asleep he will get up and actually play Santa clause.


	61. Chapter 61

**God Naruto gains some balls!...Or...well...as...much as he CAN when...you know what, just read what I was supposed to post on Christmas -.-'**

Gaara  
>Naruto seemed resistant to go to sleep. almost like he knew I was awake. But I was a practiced insomniac, so he eventually nodded off, and I was wide awake, exited actually. The milk was sour, so I just dumped some down the sink to look like I took a sip. and the cookies? jeez I wish I had a dog. I left those. (Santa would know they were bad anyway). I pulled out my presents for Naruto, taking the one expensive one and placing it on the branches of the tree. I only got him some little stuff. I pulled out the Christmas CD I bought and got it set up in the CD player for when Naruto woke up, and I thought about what me and Naruto should do tomorrow? We should make Christmas cookies. I liked that idea. I dozed off on the bed, only to be woken up a few hours later.<br>"Gaara... Merry Christmas." Naruto kissed me awake.  
>"Merry Christmas... go see what Santa got you."<br>"Yeah!" His tail was wagging as he paraded into the living room. "Did you... drink the milk?"  
>"No." It wasn't a lie.<br>"Gaara." Naruto said a disbelieving look on his face.  
>"I didn't I swear. I can't lie to you."<br>"Gaara."  
>"I dumped it down the sink, I did not drink it." I said sticking my tongue out. "I'm surprised you don't trust me." Naruto rolled his blue eyes.<br>"And the cookies? Is there one missing?"  
>"No, do you want 'Santa' to get food poisoning?" I asked. Naruto giggled.<br>"PRESENTS!" He grabbed the first one with his name on it, tore off the paper and looked at it. It was a money pouch shaped like a frogs head. "ohmygoshitssocute!" he shouted so fast.  
>"What?"<br>"I said it's so cute!" He smiled.  
>"It sounded like you said likuhfletlczegjblskdbg" I said random sounds.<br>"..." Naruto ran into our room and came out with a wrapped present. "Here." He said, pushing the box at me.  
>"For me? Aww you shouldn't have." I said in a mock gay voice. I opened it up, it took me a second to recognize what the odd rectangular object with wires and a weird pen was."You got me a tablet?" I asked shocked. He looked for a second like he was sad. "This is so fricken cool! I have never used one of these to be honest, but I'm sure if I can tattoo on skin I can use one... I hear it takes practice though... Ihis is so great. I love you Naruto!" I said. I hugged him. "Now come one you have more." I flashed a smile. I watched him open another present, it was a pair of chop sticks that said itadakimasu (like grace in America) on the sides. They were painted silver with gold lettering and had a grey dragon outlined on them. "For your ramen." I smiled.<br>"These are sweet!"  
>"There's another one." I pointed to the last gift under the tree. The blond picked up this box, he thought this one was gonna be the actual present. The expensive one. Naruto picked it up with a big grin and tore at the wrapping paper. Inside that big box was, another box. He looked so put out, opening that one to find a smaller box. opening that to find a smaller box. and opening that one to find, surprise! another box.<br>"Gaara..." my uke pouted, ripping off the top of a box now the size of the palm of his hand to find a box the size of a ring box. Naruto opened that, not to see a ring, but a piece of paper. "This is one odd fortune cookie." He pouted. Naruto read the paper out loud. "Look not under but inside the tree, where on Christmas morning the presents may be."  
>'stupid rhyme.' I thought to myself<br>."Gaara... did you come up with that yourself?"  
>"If I say yes promise you won't laugh?" I muttered. Naruto giggled, and started to search the tree.<br>"Gaara? Why do you have... a paper cut out of a pickle on your tree?"  
>"Hey, be glad its a cut out this time." I said.<br>"Why? What do you mean?"  
>I laughed, "When me and my sister and brother were little, when I was really little, my mom used to hide a pickle in the tree. the first one to find it the next morning got something special from mom. like an extra gift. but when she... died, we kind of just found the pickle. Well one year Kankuro hid it in the tree and he had forgotten where he hid it. We couldn't find it all day, but you could smell it. dad made us stop after that, but we still did it secretly with pickle cut outs."<br>"Nice story." Naruto laughed, so did I. Then he saw it, the gift with the bracelet. I hope he likes it.

Naruto  
>I was so worried when Gaara opened his present. I mean… I got him one thing and he got me, what, like 10. Okay maybe it wasn't ten exactly but he did give me a lot. And I'm sort of surprised that he didn't get me anything expensive like he always tends to do.<br>Now only because I'm excited did I not get that pissed by the box in a box in ANOTHER box thing but I also was extremely happy that Gaara came up with that little rhyme. It was so cute! So now… I have to look in the tree, past the pickle and onto a branch where I saw another box.  
>It was smaller and it seemed to be in a white box with a red ribbon placed on top. Sort of like a ring case but just wider.<br>I grabbed it and looked at Gaara who motioned me to open it. Well I guess this is the expensive gift that I sort of pictured Gaara giving me. And inside… a bracelet. A diamond fucking bracelet! The most beautiful, and shiny, diamond bracelet I have ever seen in my life! It was so pretty… and must have cost a lot!  
>"G-Gaara…" I felt like crying as I turned my head to look at him, seeing as I was kneeling I jumped up and hugged him, "It's perfect, and shiny, and pretty and lovely and I love you!" I was freaking out pretty much as he gently kissed my cheek.<br>"So you like it?"  
>"Don't even kid with me Gaara! I love it." He laughed.<br>"Good. I love you."  
>"I-I love you too!"<br>"Just don't ask for a price okay?"  
>"… I wasn't but now I want to. How much?" I eyed him.<br>"That's not polite Naruto." He joked, "It was on sale since I bought it during black Friday."  
>"Okay…sorry."<br>"Sorry what?"  
>"I only got you two presents and you got me a lot."<br>"One, I love the tablet, and two, I only got one gift and I don't see another." I started to blush.  
>"I cant give it to you now… It's way to early."<br>"Oh… kay?" He said confused and I rolled my eyes.  
>"Can you please help me put it on?" I asked him and he just smiled and nodded as he took the item out of the box and gently placed it around my left wrist. It was so cute, "I love you." I repeated and I kissed him gently.<p>

Gaara  
>"I'm glad you love me." I retorted with a smile, but I was still a little confused about what he had said earlier. What was my second present? "Wanna make some cookies?" I asked and just like that we spent the morning listening to carols while making dough from scratch then spending hours cutting them into Santa shapes, and Christmas trees and reindeer, bells, angels, the north star, elves, candy canes and snowmen! Then, when Naruto and I were covered head to toe in flour (you can only guess) I pretended to be the abominable snowman, chasing Naruto around the apartment, until I trapped Naruto on the couch in a tickling fit (getting flour everywhere) before we started kissing and dancing to the music that was playing. When the cookies where done, we spent more time decorating them with tons of different color frosting. Giving Santa a big red coat and making a purple Christmas tree and all of this stuff as we had fun. Then we had fun eating them, and what do you know? It started snowing. Naruto got dressed so fast, I could barely keep up as he dragged me to the front of the building and started rolling around in the snow, much like a cat when playing with something. I just stood there and laughed, until a hand pulled me into the soft snow, and started tossing snow on top of me.<br>"Hey you two!" Marvin shouted out the window. Naruto and I looked up, Naruto's ears went flat and he huddled behind me, on the ground. "Merry Christmas!" He shouted.  
>"Merry Christmas Marvin!" I called back. Naruto gave a shy wave, which he returned and stuck his head inside.<p>

Naruto  
>I was silent…and confused. What the hell? When had Marvin been nice to anyone? And he seemed to actually have said that Merry Christmas not just to Gaara but to me as well. Did he get visited by the 3 ghosts of Christmas past present and future?<br>"Did he…just wave at me?"  
>"Uh-huh." Gaara smiled as he jumped up, grabbing my wrist and pulling me up as well only to stare and brush some snow off my back, even if I know I was gonna jump in it right after I got over my shock. Maybe he wasn't such a grinch after all. The red head groped my butt slightly but pretended as if it was just an accident. I just rolled my eyes then jumped on him to make us fall back into the snow. I'm so happy that it's snowing on Christmas. And I mean it's not the bad snow that's too thick or too wet (yes theres that type of snow) it was just perfect with big fricken flakes that were so fluffy.<br>"Don't tell me you're cold." I pouted.  
>"Yeah, but I can deal with it for you. Plus its not that bad since its Christmas and I seem to be in the real Christmas spirit since…well, its my first Christmas with you and I'm really happy." He kissed my cheek but I wouldn't take that and I kissed him directly on the lips. Starting it slow but it got deeper until I had my arms around his shoulder pulling him closer. I really did forget that we were outside…in the snow, where anyone could see.<br>I pulled away from the kiss that I had started and began to blush.  
>"You are so corny." I finally said and he laughed.<br>"You say that after you kiss me in the snow."  
>"Well, you did say you were cold and I didn't want you to kiss my cheek…"<br>"I could kiss your butt if you truly wanted." He said and I rolled my eyes before I smacked his coat covered chest lightly.  
>I wanted to be in the snow for a bit longer but I was starting to get hungry…again. I mean we made cookies and we ate some but that was technically breakfast. It was almost 11 now and I was hungry again.<br>"Gaara." I whispered and stood up.  
>"Yeah?"<br>"Can we eat more cookies or something. Maybe your special hot chocolate!"  
>"Sure." He smiled and I helped him stand up.<br>"Oh, can we also watch A Christmas Story! Its sort of like tradition to watch it at least once…maybe all day since it's on a constant loop on one of the channels." I asked him a bit shy since I didn't know if he would actually do it for me.  
>"Of course." He gave me a light kiss on the forehead. Now…to only think of when to give him head. I know it sounds like a weird thing to think about but I mean… I'm not the one who normally starts it and I normally just follow after him. A tough thing to think about really but I'll think about it during the movie…since I think better when I'm not thinking at all.<p>

Gaara  
>Naruto sat down with a plate of cookies. I knew this wasn't healthy but hell it was Christmas. My blond anthro boyfriend munched on the cookies like a nervous squirrel. I sat down with a candy cane from our tree and that was it. Naruto was sucked into the movie. As for me, my favorite part was when the dad came home with the leg lamp. Oh and then when the kid swore, got his mouth washed out with soap and had the dream about him going blind. Priceless. It was Ok other wise. I must have heard the phrase 'you'll shoot your eye out kid' like 100 times a year, and not all of them were at Christmas time. It's probably the most used phrase other than 'thank you, thank you very much.' or 'I'll be back.' The other part I liked was the chinese people singing falalalala wrong. So mean. Yet, so funny. Naruto seemed deep into the movie, so I didn't bother him, but I let him curl up against my side, his tali halfway hanging off the couch, his legs pressed into the side of my ribs comfortably, with his head resting on my shoulder since he was all curled into himself. The movie ended, and Naruto was still a zombie. This had me worried.<br>"Naru? Naruto?" I waved a hand in front of his face.  
>"huh what?" He asked.<br>"Movies over." I said.  
>"That's a good one right?" Naruto asked.<br>"Yeah it's a classic." I smiled.

Naruto  
>I knew that movie probably by heart since I watched it every year mostly more than once. Like if I had a toy and I would be playing with it or setting it up that channel would always be on because it was on a constant loop. So during it… I was paying attention but then I wasn't… understand? I mean I didn't have to really know what was happening to know what was happening. So I decided to try and think of ways to either get gaara into the bed room or find a way for him to get turned on enough to drag me into the bedroom…or I could just ask him nicely and he would do as I would tell him…no that wont work.<br>I then started to think of different ways…this, happened in my stories. And sometimes it was over the top with whip cream and stuff. I mean…it's possible that I could convince him to help me cook something and we get dirty and we end up in the shower together… but we've already done things in the shower so its not original!  
>"Naru? Naruto?" I saw a hand in front of my face and slowly came back to life. And you know what sucks? I haven't figured out what I was gong to do yet. I don't want to act like a slut and just get on my knees in front of him. Even if I'm sure that would work…<br>"Yeah it's a classic." He smiled. Oh… I had kept talking to him even though I hadn't realized it. I shouldn't do that.  
>"Gaara?"<br>"Yeah."  
>"I love you." I said randomly again.<br>He laughed, "Love you too."  
>I kissed his cheek before I got up and stretched. Curling in on yourself for 2 hours, maybe a bit more, really makes you wanna stretch. "Gaara I'll be back okay?" He just nodded and stood up himself and went to the kitchen for god knows what. And I, I hid myself in our bed room to pace back and fourth to come up with a good plan.<br>Something original…since I'm a writer that should come to me easy. And I mean once I came up with this idea I read A LOT of Fanfictions to get ideas. Not really my stories but I read other peoples work to get ideas or to learn how to… at least do it right. The reason why I want it to be different is because its not that much… I collapsed on our bed with a large annoyed sigh. How is this so fricken hard!  
>"Ugh!" I grunted in frustration before I opened my eyes (that I had closed in thought) and saw my way to victory! If I didn't flip out and faint from embarrassing myself. It added 4 things together. One maid outfit, one black pair of underwear (since it matched) 1 cock ring…and hopefully a satisfied Gaara.<br>I blushed slightly as I finally stood up and checked the time. I had possibly 5 more minutes before Gaara got worried about me and would come in to check on me, so better get ready.  
>I changed into the underwear before changing costume hidden away in the back of my closet, meaning I put on every article of fabric that came with it. Including the stockings. Then I combed my hair in a way where the bangs were swept to the side and I put a hair clip (girly with a flower… Hinata left it here!)on so that it stayed that way. And finally I looked through Gaara's bag of joy and blushed brightly at some of the items before I found the ring. This was supposed to be for Gaara first, me second. So after a few seconds of trying to figure out how to do so I slid it on. Only to blush after pulling back up the panties. God…I cant believe I'm doing this.<br>I checked myself in the mirror one more time (did a few curtsies…I couldn't help it) I have to admit, I feel sort of good. Not because I am dressed like a girl and I look good, even thought that's part of it, but because… I've even decided on doing this. Seeing as this means I'm doing more and more things in the sexual department and hopefully it means that Gaara's not bored or getting bored with me.  
>I took a few deep breaths, not that it calmed my blush that seemed to permanently stain my cheeks. I then opened the bedroom door just slightly enough to look out and see that Gaara was in the kitchen, chugging down a tall glass of milk. Well…better late than never.<br>"Um…G-Gaara?" Shit…I stuttered.  
>Gaara's head snapped at me as I stepped out of the room, him pretty much choking on the milk he as guzzling down.<br>"N-Naru… Wha-" He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.  
>"I uh… thought about how to do this for a long time and I figured this was the most creative way." I asked him. I truly felt sort of weird wearing this, knowing what I was going to do. Now I was starting to doubt myself<p>

Gaara  
>Well for one I was stumped. I thought at first I was hallucinating, but Naruto looked so... sexy in that maid outfit. God I just wanted to jump him right now. Was he trying to make me rape him? No, but something was up. My only question is what? I thought for a moment, tons of things running through my head, but none of them seemed to fit. was this the second gift he had planned? Maybe, that's the only thing i can think of that fits.<br>"Naruto... That looks amazing on you." I said. He blushed and looked at his feet.  
>"Yeah... I guess." He glanced up at me with a small smile.<br>"Whats with the hair clip?"  
>"I don't want my hair getting in the wa- in my eyes." What was that? In the way of what? hm. Either way, I couldn't wait for this any longer. If I started thinking about it I'd get a boner, and that would be too easy. I followed Naruto back into the bedroom, kissing him lovingly. whatever he had planned, I wanted to spend hours doing it.<br>"So do you mind telling me-?"  
>"You'll find out soon enough." Naruto said, kissing me passionately. I didn't complain and kissed him back, feeling him up a bit might I add.<p>

Naruto  
>I guess this idea wasn't so bad. Over the top maybe but at least it was creative and Gaara seemed to be sort of surprised by the costume. More as in why I was wearing it. But I just had to be creative. It's in my writing nature and over the past week I have read more stories than you can count to get this right… well I think I can do it right. I just know it's not really a lot, like seriously Gaara has been doing this to me for how long? Just hoped that it would make him happy that I'm doing something different…<br>I would shake my head out of these little rants but I guess I'm still kissing Gaara. How come when I'm nervous I cant pay fricken attention to what I'm doing outside of my head? Gaara's hand that kept rubbing my back snaked down underneath the fabric and groped my butt causing me to flinch into him and squeak a bit in his mouth. He let go of the kiss and smirked almost evilly.  
>"And what color is it this time around?"<br>At first I didn't know what he was talking about and then, "Ohhhh, black." I hadn't meant to say ohhhh it just popped out of my head and into the sentence I was saying.  
>The red head chuckled softly, "You are so cute,"<br>"Thanks…"  
>"I told you the maid outfit would come in handy" he said and I rolled my eyes while that one hand went for my tail and started to pet it lovingly but at the same time…it just felt too good to not purr out. I kissed him again to muffle any chances of giving up a moan or a groan. Again…this is supposed to be for Gaara.<br>The red headed demon, my boyfriend that seems to be trying to hide his excitement, started walking over to the bed, mid kiss, in making me fall over onto my back and for him to fall on top of me in a way that he wasn't crushing me. Nope…not going to happen.  
>After about another minute of kissing I had him unsuspecting enough to flip him over so that I was on top. I grinned at him innocently as I straddled his lap and he looked at me confused<br>"What?" he said confused and it was actually really cute.  
>"Gaara. How come your not even hard yet? This makes things a lot harder for me!" I whined at feeling only a small dent in his jeans. It made me think he wasn't into this… I'm over thinking it.<br>"Again…what?"  
>"I thought that the maid outfit would be enough but I guess not…" I said a bit to myself as bit of the end of my thumb in thought. I sighed and got off of Gaara to kneel on the floor seeing as how his legs were already hanging off the side of the bed. He sat up, maybe even sprang up, automatically when I undid the button of his pants and unzipped the zipper.<br>"Naruto what are you talking about?" He asked confused.  
>I just kneaded his package through his boxers causing him to groan slightly. You know what? I think he was maybe holding back to try and make this last longer…seeing as how he always... okay I cant say always, most of the time, finishes me off first.<br>I grinned seeing the now obvious dent in witch I decided to have fun and blow cold air on his semi wet boxers. He hissed slightly and I chuckled. It feels nice having a little power but that's just because Gaara still had no clue what I was doing.  
>"Naru." He whined, "Can you please tell me whats going on its killing me."<br>"No your erection seems to be killing you really…" I poked it and smiled when I saw it twitch.  
>"That to." He admitted. But I didn't really pay attention to him as I pulled down his pants (and boxers now) further down so they were at his ankles. Then he kicked them off.<br>I started using my hand for a few strokes to pretty much psych him out…and it worked, "That's my present? Giving me a hand job in a maid outfit?" He smiled and I looked at him as innocently as I could, "I have to say that I am i-impressed…and it rea-really is a turn on."  
>"Really?" I gave him a small smile, "But that isn't your present."<br>"It's not?" He looked confused once more and I shook my head.  
>"Your second present is actually…hopefully…maybe better than just a hand job. I mean I've done research and I'll try. But sorry if its not good." I frowned at myself as I tried my best not to stutter. Yes I've been trying to hold back when we even started this all.<br>"Naruto I don't know what you mean." He admitted but I didn't pay attention to him. I just leaned down and gave it a timid lick. I mean I tasted his cum…which I've only tasted once. But not as salty I think. I just think it tasted like Gaara and that's good enough for me to keep going. I felt Gaara shutter once I engulfed half of him and I felt my face completely turn pink because of the moan Gaara let out.  
>Did that mean I was doing a good job? I mean I just started! I tried to be careful of my teeth though just so I wouldn't hurt him, seeing as how he never hurt me.<br>I blushed and took the courage to look up at the red head who was clutching the bed sheets as if they would fly off.

Gaara  
>Oh my GOD! Does that mean this was my present? If it was I couldn't think. The feeling of Naruto's hot mouth on my member made me want to purr! only I couldn't so I tried to keep my moan at a normal level. It didn't work though. It took all my strength not to trow my head back and just fuck him in the mouth. I just sat there, my eyes glazed over and barley open, keeping absolutely still. I saw Naruto glance up at me. Oh god was he so cute! that innocent look on his face wondering if he was doing it right. Trust me, there is no wrong. Timidly he sucked me in a bit further, I could scream.<br>"Good god Naruto!" I nearly shouted. He jumped and paused thinking he did wrong. that killed me. "Don't..." I sucked in a breath. "Stop!" Timidly he started up again, moving his head back and forth. My knuckles were turning white from gripping the sheets so tightly, but I couldn't think about that right now. Naruto used his hands to rub what he couldn't fit in his mouth. Then something hit me, this is Naruto's first time, so he's not going to swallow... right? My hips bucked forward, it was an accident, Naruto gaged just a bit. "s-s-sorry." I said, grabbing the sheets tighter and clenching my muscles. Naruto panted a bit, and moved his head back to get air. I squeezed my eyes shut, clenching every muscle in my body.  
>"G-Gaara?" Naruto whispered.<br>"Yeah?" I asked breathless.  
>"Are you Ok?"<br>"Yeah I'm fine. your doing a great job." I panted just a bit. God I was so close. Naruto continued again, I realized my body was sweating, it felt so hot in the room right now. My stomach clenched at a familiar feeling. oh shit... "Naruto... I'm... I'm getting close!... Naru... I'm gonna... oh god... oh god... I'm gonna..."

Naruto  
>Every sound, every moan even every move that Gaara made had me on edge. I'm so glad I had that damn cock ring on otherwise I would of blew my load possibly 3 times from when I started this. Gaara seemed to enjoy it though.<br>"Naruto... I'm... I'm getting close!... Naru... I'm gonna... oh god... oh god... I'm gonna..." up to this point I haven't really thought about what I was going to do…and I probably had about 10 seconds to think. If I swallowed would I choke? But then again I don't think I could but would Gaara get mad at me if I didn't? And if I actually did swallow it…I don't know if I really could…  
>I just sucked a bit harder before I heard him moan loudly and I came up with my conclusion. I would do it half way. Swallow some but only half so I wouldn't choke or possibly throw up. "Oh f-fuck Naruto!" he screamed and finally released causing me to cough and finally let out of my mouth causing most to be left in my mouth. Thing I didn't really plan on was some of his spunk ended up being on my face. None in my hair but that's because I had that hair clip.<br>I looked at Gaara who was panting heavily and finally released his fist that was in that death grip. The sheets are now very thankful that the red head isn't clutching them so hard. His eyes were even closed as though he was in bliss. Was it really that good? Did I actually make him feel good? I cant believe that I didn't do this before.  
>Then I remembered I still had some of his release sitting in my mouth, the salty substance was still just sitting in it. So I decided to swallow it then I looked at Gaara again who was now staring at me.<br>"Did you like your Christmas present?"

Gaara  
>I stared at him for a second. Did I like it? Did I LIKE it? Was he crazy? "What's that supposed to mean? there was no way I couldn't... I mean... fuck... god that was amazing. That was, the best that was... so freaken... amazing. I can't even... I mean... fuck! that was... gosh every word I want to use sounds gay... I mean I am gay so it shouldn't matter but like I don't want to say it was fantabulous because I'd sound gay, even though it was, in fact, fantabulous. It was spectacular, again I sound gay... It was by far... theres not even a word I can put there? Terrific? Maybe... its not... good enough, there has to be a better word... I'm rambling aren't I?" I asked finally taking a breath. then I giggled. "You have a little something, right there..." I pointed to my lip. "right there" I pointed to my chin. "and right there." I moved my hand over like my entire face.<br>"Shut up." Naruto said blushing, wiping it off, then realizing hes going to need a bit more than his arm, and walked to the bathroom grabbing a towel and walking back. "I'm sorry I got it like, all over your face." I apologized.  
>"It's Ok. It's not your fault."<br>"I'm guessing it... all... got on your face?" I asked cautiously not wanting to make him feel bad, but hoping that if he didn't want to swallow it did.  
>"N-No." He blushed dropping the towel and straddling me. "I swallowed some." he said.<br>I smiled to reassure him. "Did it taste good?" I asked.  
>"You taste good." Naruto said leaning in to kiss me. I felt he was hard.<br>"You need help with that?" I asked sweetly.

Naruto  
>"Y-Yeah." I said honestly. It was actually starting to hurt seeing as I pretty much needed to release several times but couldn't. "It's… actually starting to hurt. I-I couldn't."<br>"I don't know what you mean." He said honestly and I just blushed as he pushed up the dress a little to see my black panties. "Those really do look good on you…" He joked and I blushed as he grabbed my hips and put me on my back on the sheets.  
>He gently nipped the side of my neck and I groaned as he started to massage me through the underwear only to stop."Naruto?"<br>"H-H-Hm?" I stuttered.  
>"Why are you," he pulled down the black underwear and what do you know, he saw the ring, "wearing a cock ring?" He looked up at me confused.<br>"I-I uh… Wanted you to be pleasured b-before me…" I blushed not able to look at his face.  
>"That is so sweet." He kissed my forehead before he slipped the object off and I felt completely comfortable now, not that I felt uncomfortable thoroughly but I did feel a bit awkward with it on. The red head kissed down my stomach and kept going until he was at my aching member."W-Wait Gaara." I had my eyes closed with my tense nature but I forced them open to look at him, "N-not your mouth…pl-please?"<br>"Why?"  
>"B-Because then my gift wouldn't really be a gift it would just be d-doing something you do…" I said a bit childish. I just wanted it to be special.<br>"Anything for you." He shrugged his shoulders and listened to my commands by starting to move his hand up and down while I moaned into the side of my fist. I know that I wasn't going to last that long since I had been holding it in."G-Gaara….oh, god d-don't….stop. I-I'm gonna-" Like I said, I wasn't going to last that long and I ended up releasing in his hand causing me to pant and finally relax into the sheets that I was clutching with my left hand seeing as how I bit down in my right hand to stop my moans form escaping.  
>"I love you Naruto."<br>"I love you t-too Gaara." I said in between breaths, "Merry Christmas." I giggled.


	62. Chapter 62

Gaara  
>"Merry Christmas." I said to him back, as we both relaxed into the bed, cuddled up to each other and resting enjoying the warmth of the other. we stayed like that for a while, i don't know how long, but it was comfortable. Naruto was dozing, but i could tell he wasn't asleep because his tail was wagging lightly, not like a dog though, more like a cats tail swaying back and forth gently. like a tail would wag when two lovers are resting on a bed enjoying each others presence on a christmas afternoon.<br>"Naru sweetheart, are you getting hungry?" I asked gently, pulling the clip out of his hair and brushing my fingers through his locks.  
>"Mmm... Yeah. What do we have?" he asked, stretching a bit. I smiled at the sight. It's not something you really think about, but I love how Naruto has gotten used to me. I remember the first time he woke up next to me, it was so awkward. I'd miss having him around if he ever left.<br>"Well, I can make us some chicken, or ham or turkey sandwiches, microwavable ramen, spaghetti... or an old family recipe, spam and potatoes." I smiled.  
>"what's that?" Naruto asked.<br>"You dice up the canned spam and you dice up some potatoes and you boil it. its really good and really easy if you don't want to go through a lot of cooking." I said.  
>"I'll try that." we put on something a bit more comfortable and Naruto followed me out into the kitchen. He still seemed exhausted so i told him to sit down while I cook. Naruto didn't complain but we did talk about some stuff. "So do you think they are going out?" I asked when the conversation turned to my sister and Shikamaru.<br>"No not yet anyway. I wouldn't think so soon." Naruto said, displaying his girl knowledge.  
>"Has Shikamaru ever showed interest in another girl?"<br>"No, Hinata thought he was gay and she's known him forever. But he's never shown interest in guys either." Naruto pointed out.  
>"You know, I'm really glad you made friends in school." I told him honestly.<br>"Yeah, the misfit clique." Naruto giggled.  
>"How do you mean?"<br>"Well, Shika's a nerd, not really but he gets picked on cause he's so smart. Choji is... well... fat. but you can't say that to him because he gets really mad, and Hinata is so controlling."  
>"Oh... Well it's ready so here you go." I passed him a plate.<p>

Naruto  
>"Not that's it's bad that I hang around the outsiders. That's what just makes it more fun I guess…" I mumbled before I dug into the food sitting in front of me. My ears twitched and my tail wagged happily at the taste while Gaara got his own plate and sat down next to me.<br>"I get that." He chuckled and ate some too. I kept on playing with my pant leg though because it did actually feel good to be able to wear pants again! I smiled to myself slightly and kept eating our…was it lunch or even dinner? I mean its only maybe 3 or 6. I'm to lazy to check the clock that's behind me. Speaking of lazy…again.  
>"So do you…have a problem with Shika and your sister. If they did actually get together?" I asked a little bit cautiously. He only shrugged and forked some more into his mouth.<br>He swallowed, "Its not that I…have a problem more as in I would kill him if he hurt her. I'm protective of my sister. Then again…she could aways kill him."  
>"Gaara." I warned.<br>"Okay I know…not funny but I mean…I do care for her."  
>"And then do you care about the Kankuro and Sakura thing?"<br>"In truth I don't care who she goes with and its her problem if she gets stuck with his dumb ass." In other words he doesn't care for Sakura but he cares for Kankuro deeply. Yeah I can read in between lines even if theres nothing to read in between. We finished our meal pretty quickly after that and gulped down glasses of milk.  
>"That was really good Gaara."<br>"Of course it was." He spoke cockily and I rolled my eyes getting up and starting to do the dishes for him. He asked if I needed help but I just shook my head. I need to think on what else we could do today. It still really was Christmas but we already made cookies, watched a movie, opened presents…we could just cuddle on our bed until we fall to sleep. But that's too boring.  
>"Theres not a lot anyway. I can finish it pretty quickly." I told him and Gaara just shrugged as in saying okay.<br>"I need a shower. I haven't taken one since yesterday morning. And I feel sweaty." He said mostly to himself.  
>"No need to explain the need to shower Gaara." I giggled slightly.<p>

Gaara  
>"Did you want to join me?" he hasn't taken a many showers or baths with me since he got beat up, and I thought it was because he was ashamed of his body all bruised, but he's been cured since then, and we did sexual things so I can see he's all healed. To be honest, I was getting worried and I have a reason to be. I know Naruto promised he would tell me sooner about anything bad happening to him, but I have a bad feeling he could be hiding something. I mean, if he doesn't mind intimate stuff, he could be wearing make-up, but in the shower I'd come off...<br>"Yeah sure, I'll meet you there once I finish this up k?" he asked with a smile. I breathed a sigh of relief. Then I beat myself up over not trusting Naruto. I got into the bathroom and turned on the shower, then stripped as the water heated up. I checked it, and stepped in, adjusting the temperature to be just a bit cooler so it wasn't scalding. I heard the door creek open over the hum of the shower. Naruto took a minute to get his clothes off, and then the curtain pulled back and my blond uke stepped inside, a smile on his face and a light blush.  
>"Hey." he said, slipping a bit and falling into me.<br>"Hey... haha, careful." I laughed, pulling him onto his feet.  
>"Yeah... sorry." He blushed a bit more, standing up but still pressed close to me. He smiled the smile he does after he does something clumsy, the one where he normally puts his hand behind his head. I just chuckled and leaned in for a kiss. he pulled away, a light blush from being flustered, and we began to wash.<p>

Naruto  
>Like I said it didn't take me long to do the dishes so I finished those in a few minutes then I rushed to the bed room first to take off the jewelry that I didn't want to get wet or destroyed. Meaning the ring and bracelet.<br>I will admit that we haven't really taken a shower or even a bath together in a few weeks. To be honest I don't know why, but I guess it doesn't really matter. I quickly went to the bathroom and undressed before I got in with him…slipping, but he caught me.  
>To be honest…we both were probably really dirty and needed this shower. Not in dirty as in…you know but in the sense that we only wiped off all the crud when we made cookies with a washcloth because I legit dragged him into the snow. And then we did that stuff and so being under water with soap and a washcloth really felt good.<br>We worked in sync together. We had found out a routine almost in the way we would clean up that worked I guess I could say. I shampooed his hair while he used a washcloth to wipe my sides and back. Really I think he just liked that because of my butt…I'm not going to lie. But even though the environment was calm the silence was beginning to kill me.  
>"Hey…Gaara." I said after I rinsed his hair out.<br>"Hm?"  
>"Did you know you have to upload the disks into your computer for that tablet." Best conversation starter ever.<br>He laughed, "That's the present you want to talk about?"  
>"I-I'm just saying…it was to quiet."<br>"I would rather want to know how many things you read as research to do that so well." By 'that' I supposed he meant his second present. My cheeks blushed pink.  
>"W-Well…do you really want to know?" I said hoping he wouldn't say yes. But then he nodded, "Well…I sort of got the idea from…that dream I had awhile back."<br>"That wet dream?"  
>"don't remind me."<br>"You just brought it up." He chuckled and took my tail in his hand soaking in some shampoo to wash it out.  
>I shivered slightly, I always do when he touches my tail even if its just to clean it, "A-And…I read a lot of lemons…a lot." Which I wasn't lying.<br>"And it was really good." He said kissing my neck.  
>"Are you saying you would still not care if I gave you only hand jobs?" I said confused talking about him saying he would live the rest of his life with my hand jobs than to have sex with anyone else… Not saying I wouldn't give him head again…it was very… arousing.<p>

Gaara  
>"I wouldn't care if you gave me nothing for the rest of our lives. As long as I'm with you. Granted I might be a little moody unless I jacked off regularly so having you around serves for the better." I kissed him.<br>"ok ok." Naruto rolled his eyes. I continued to rub his tail, making sure it was nice and clean. "But I'm sure you wouldn't do that to me right?" I asked sweetly.  
>"What? Ignore you completely or give you hand jobs for the rest of our lives?" Naruto asked cockily. Now here I was stumped. saying the first one would mean I didn't want sex, and saying the second one I could be offending him."I... well..." Naruto laughed.<br>"It's Ok, Gaara. I won't withhold sex from you... not forever at least." Naruto looked down in shame.  
>"Don't worry about it Naruto. When your ready your ready, and if your not your not. I mean, today was an unexpected surprise, and I mean, it was great, but you didn't have to. I understand you wanted to, I was in no rush. I mean, sexually, we've been doing kinda a lot lately, and it's been exiting, and I understand your up to try new things now your getting more comfortable. It's only gonna get better the more we do, but there is no rush. The simple things are in fact just as god as the more complicated ones." I smiled to show it was Ok.<br>"But I wanted to do it."  
>"I understand that Naruto." I kissed him lightly. "And it makes me happy that you feel comfortable enough to want to. You had me scared for a bit actually, I was worried I was pushing you too hard with my stupid bondage kink, and that you would be to scared to advance at all for a longer while. But I guess it had the opposite affect"<br>"Yeah I liked the bondage. Not just because it was you. Well, the second time more than the first, but because I knew what to expect. and I could see where you were so it wasn't so bad."

Naruto  
>I heard Gaara breath out a sort of sigh of relief. What? That I was okay with bondage? Not like I would say I hated it completely since its Gaara's personal….thing. I wouldn't do that to him. Especially since I'm withholding the virgin status over my head and not giving myself to him entirely. I pretty much kick myself every day trying to figure out when I'll give him sex…<br>I shook my head out of it, I got time to think it over I guess.  
>"Your happy about that aren't you?" I giggled and his face was pretty much priceless.<br>"I…well, sort of. If you hated It completely it wouldn't be fun and it would be scary…and I wouldn't want you to be scared you know." He said  
>"I understand really…thanks for caring for me." I smiled and kissed his cheek before we finished up fully in the shower. We now were just pretty much standing in the warm water and I could feel that the warm water was getting colder. I hate when that happens.<br>"You know I will always care for you."  
>"Like a mother." I joked and turned off the water getting out of the shower.<br>"No, like an over protective boyfriend!" He argued and stepped out as well pulling me backwards to land on his chest. I blushed immediately while he started to hug me, not even caring that we were really wet not to mention nude.  
>"G-Gaara…"<br>"What?"  
>"You always enjoy hugging naked don't you?" I said noticing that every time we don't have clothes on he hugs me close.<br>"Your warm and adorable when your naked."  
>"So I'm not adorable when I'm clothed?" He rolled his eyes.<br>"You know what I mean." He finally let go of me and grabbed my towel drying me off first before he dried himself off. Then we got dressed and went back into the living room… What now? It wasn't even bed time yet! We have done pretty much everything you can do on a perfect Christmas day. And yes I suspect this be one of my best Christmas days ever.  
>"Hey, Gaara, we never got to see the Christmas lights and its getting pretty dark…it could be maybe romantic right? It's not like we would get out of the car."<p>

Gaara  
>"Not that tonight would be the last time to see them, because, people keep them up past new years. but tonight would be the last night it has meaning." I smiled.<br>Naruto jumped, and squeaked.  
>"What's wrong?" I asked.<br>"I FORGOT to call Jiraiya! He must think I'm a self conceited piece of poop for forgetting... oh and on Christmas! crud!" Naruto ran to his phone and I chuckled. He dialed the number and was fidgety until he picked up."Oh uncle Jiraiya! Merry Christmas!... Yeah, it's been great, what did you do?... I thought you'd make the best of it," Naruto rolled his eyes. "So it wasn't boring without me?... Better? Meanie! I'm glad I left. You were a bore on Christmas anyway... Yeah well, Gaara and I we... uh... opened presents, and made cookies, and played out in the snow, and we uh... NO WE DID NOT HAVE SEX!... Well... I am not being defensive! Well we did something, but not sex... Now were going out to look at Christmas lights... He's been treating me fine, no need to worry. I'm having so much fun here..."  
>"Tell him I say merry Christmas."<br>"Gaara says merry Christmas... He says it back Gaara... Ok bye uncle Jiraiya... love you." Naruto hung up.  
>"What was the middle about?"<br>"He spent the day at a whore house... He said I put a damper on the other Christmases..."  
>"No your so cute to have all the time, especially on Christmas." I kissed him as we put on our coats and headed out to my car. The houses were all lit up, all colors. some where just red and green, some all white, some had expensive icicles, others had big blow up Santa's and reindeer, others had moving things, where the deer heads move. some of the best had all different colors, with the lights flashing, stars hanging, nativity scenes littered front yards on every block. Some guys had dancing Christmas trees that sang music. One guy had a giant menorah... Another guy took white and red and made a giant checker board, using Santa elves and reindeer as the players on one side and the people from the nativity scene on the other side in a life sized checkers or chess game.<br>"People put so much thought into these." I commented.  
>"It's so beautiful Gaara!" Naruto said.<p>

Naruto  
>"They still spend a lot of money for lights. And what if one bulb is broken? They all get screwed up." He said.<br>"But it doesn't mean its not pretty" I smiled looking out my window but then looking out Gaara's window also. I loved all the over the top decorations that were probably put up by older people! I liked how they actually took the time to make everything shine and look pretty! But then there were some of the duds…the ones where people pretty much didn't give crap and didn't put up really any at all, just maybe a few lights around one giant tree that didn't go all the way up.  
>"I hate those…"<br>"Hm?" Gaara looked at me seeing as how he was only going 2 miles per hour or something close to that.  
>"The houses that have barley anything up… they don't look nice. Unless they have a broken hip and are immobile they should show the spirit of Christmas." I mumbled. Christmas and winter were very important to me for many reasons.<br>He chuckled, "I guess your right…hey look at that one." He said probably to get me out of my bad mood while we passed the house. And that's when I saw it! My favorite type of houses because they were so different! Instead of the usual colors of lights like red green or white they had great weird colors! And this house had orange and blue! It was so different but it was so cool and it didn't look crappy. Very hard to do. I mean there were those bad houses where they had just random lights thrown on a bush that were rainbow colors.  
>"That's so cool! Oh my gosh! Gaara…gaara look theres some red! It looks like fire. Not bad fire but pretty colors fire. The blue…it makes the snow look so cold and cool like contrast!" I was getting extremely happy and the red head just laughed.<br>"Naruto calm down a little. But it does look cool."  
>The rest of the ride was more calm and nice. It was quiet but it was a nice quiet, comfortable unless we broke the silence with a few words but that barley happened. Gaara held my hand as he drove with the other down the street.<br>The houses would just get better and I couldn't help but think of how pretty everything looked.  
>"This Christmas was so much fun…what else could we do to make it last?" I looked at him. I mean…seriously. We've done everything we could of on my dream Christmas with a boyfriend.<p>

Gaara  
>"We could have sex." I shrugged. Naruto punched me on the arm knowing I was joking. "Seriously though, we couldn't do much else. To be honest, I'm kinda tired, and just want to relax when we go home." after a few more blocks we headed home. On the way upstairs, we bumped into Marvin, who was helping his son fly one of those remote control air planes in the lobby since it was too cold outside for it to work.<br>"The wife didn't want it inside the house." he mumbled to us as we watched the machine.  
>"I hope you had a merry Christmas." I asked.<br>"Yeah, yeah I did. How bout you two? Get what you wanted?" he asked nonchalantly.  
>"Yeah, I got more than I asked for." I said dreamily. Naruto nudged me.<br>"Yeah but I can show mine off to all my friends." Naruto said smug. I frowned.  
>"What he get you?" Marvin asked curious. Naruto's eyes flickered to me, unsure, and a bit scared. I just nodded. Naruto hesitantly held out his wrist, showing off the expensive bracelet.<br>"Wow! How much was that?" Marvin asked.  
>"About the same as a cheap car." I shrugged.<br>"Your kidding?" Marvin asked. "A grand?"  
>"Just under." I said moving my hand up and down. Naruto looked between us confused. Normally I hated talking to Marvin and Marvin was being nice to him, he couldn't add it up. Marvin noticed Naruto's confused look.<br>"He doesn't remember anything does he?" Marvin asked.  
>"I guess not." I shrugged. "Come on Naruto, it's getting late. Bye Marvin." I pulled Naruto upstairs.<br>"Wait a minute, what don't I remember? And why was Marvin bing so nice? Whats going on?" Naruto asked a little freaked.  
>"After the dance when you were drunk, your dead weight was hard to get up the stairs, Marvin had to help me, after I explained, and well when we were upstairs you said some things to him and I guess you made him feel a little guilty. That's why he was being so nice." I explained.<br>"Awww... I thought he was being nice because it was Christmas!" Naruto said.  
>I laughed. "This way is better, he'll be nice all the time."<p>

Naruto  
>"I know it might be...but its sort of creepy since he was so mean for a long time."<br>"You'll get used to it." Gaara shrugged and unlocked our apartment door so we could go in. I just followed him in taking off my jacket first then he did the same.  
>I have a feeling I'm forgetting something again... I don't know exactly what but I just have this aching pain in my stomach. And I know its not a pain that I need to go to the hospital or see a doctor. Its just like something I really forgot to do...then it hit me. Hit me hard enough to go see the doctor!<br>"Oh my GOSH! Gaara I forgot to call Tsunade! Whats wrong with me!" I rushed to pull my phone out of my pocket but I accidentally dropped it so it fell to the floor, on the rug thankfully.  
>"Naruto, it's late she's probably asleep." Gaara tried to stop me.<br>"You should of called her yourself. She's your aunt." Gaara just shrugged and walked to the bathroom while I sighed and called her number, taping my foot a bit too fast.  
>"Hello?" good she didn't sound tired.<br>"Um Tsunade? Sorry if I'm a bother right now."  
>"No no Naru! I'm just watching elf before I go to bed, what's the problem?"<br>"Nothing! I just wanted to say Merry Christmas." I smiled and twirled my hair in between my finger... Then I realized what I was doing and I stopped.  
>"Merry Christmas to you. What did Santa bring you and what did you give Santa?" She said and I blushed only slightly.<br>"Um... Gaara got me chop sticks, a froggie pouch...and uh...diamond bracelet." I said looking at it and she squealed happily, "You know you are sounding real happy."  
>"Because you are hesitant to tell me what you got Gaara. Tell me or I will forcefully make you the next time I see you." I sighed knowing she was right.<br>"Um...well I got him a tablet for him to draw on."  
>"Thats it? You got him another thing didn't you."<br>"Well, I uh... I sort of... maybe, you cannot tell Jiraiya!"  
>"I won't, I've had little contact with him." By little that means that they have contacted each other? Why?<br>"Um...well I sort of gave him head."  
>It was silent until I could practically hear her smile, "Wearing what?" How the hell would she know that?<br>"A maid outfit..." I whispered, "Can we stop talking about this!"  
>"Tell her I said merry Christmas." Gaara said as he came into the room and plopped down on the couch.<br>"Why don't you do it." I pushed my phone in his face while I sat next to him.  
>"Fine." He whined and grabbed the phone, "Merry Christmas Tsunade… We baked coo- did I enjoy what?" And so I grabbed the phone from his hand and hastily said goodbye before I turned it off and rested my head on his shoulder acting nonchalantly.<p>

Gaara  
>"Whoa whoa... what was that?" I asked.<br>"N-Nothing, Tsunade just had one to many to drink for the holiday and she..."  
>"Naruto?" I warned.<br>"seriously." He said, frantically.  
>"I can tell when your lying, it's so obvious." I pinned him to the couch, straddling him. "What did you tell her?" I asked.<br>"I didn't say anything." Naruto said defensively.  
>"Naruto..." I smiled evilly, "If you don't tell me, I'll have to force it out of you." I said.<br>"N-No." he said. I picked him up and tossed him over my shoulder. I walked into the bedroom pulling the bag of tricks out of the closet and plopping Naruto on the bed, I tied him stomach down so his arms where attached to the bed posts on the head board and I pulled his pants down, before tying his legs down. He didn't fight or say no, but I think he was in shock.  
>"Want to tell me now?" I asked, not planning on doing anything he was uncomfortable with.<br>"G-Gaara..? What are you planning?" Naruto asked. He didn't sound to sure.  
>"You'll find out if you don't tell me."<br>"I-I don't want to." I think Naruto secretly believes I won't hurt him, or else he would have cracked. I pulled out some lube out of my bag. I held it up so he can see. I put some on my fingers, and I teased his exposed hole.  
>"W-Wait... Gaara... I-I told her about how I gave you a blow job... Ok?" I took my hand away kind of upset.<br>"Does this mean your too scared to continue.. this?" I asked kinda turned on but Naruto was turning me off.  
>"I... I don't think I'm ready." He admitted.<br>"I'm not going to go all the way... I promise. I'm just going to loosen you up a bit. you'll get used to it and it won't hurt." I said calmly. Naruto was silent for a moment. I didn't move until he gave a sigh and said, "Ok... be careful." I put my hand there, watched him flinch at the unexpected touch because he couldn't see behind him.  
>"Relax, don't clench your muscles."<br>"O-Ok." I let him take a few steady breaths before I sunk the tip of my finger past the small ring of muscle. "ah!" He said, jumping at the movement and clenching. I didn't do anything until he relaxed completely and I pushed my finger in all the way.  
>"Are you Ok? Does it hurt?"<br>"Not really, it's just... weird." I gave him a few seconds before I pulled my finger out and then put it back in, doing this for a bit. He squirmed but then relaxed.  
>"Ready for two?"<br>"I guess." Naruto said, a bit more relaxed now he knew what to expect. I pushed a second digit inside. Naruto made a noise that didn't sound too good.  
>"Are you Ok?"<br>"It hurt for a second..." I started to move my fingers around looking for something. "... but it just feels weird and tight..." Where is it where is it? "...but I mean it's nothing special with- ahhhh... What wa- ahhh, ahhh... Gaara?"  
>"Found it." I sang.<br>"Found wha- ahhh... oh jeez."

Naruto  
>Okay at first it felt just awkward and weird... I mean you try having something up your ass for the first time ever. I know I'm gay but come on! And so of course it hurt a little with one finger but two hurt a bit more... until I relaxed. I think the only reason why I could relax faster was because it was Gaara doing this.<br>And now... pleasure. It feels so good! And I don't know what it is! Or maybe I do...my prostate? I think it might be that. I couldn't help but try and buck my hips a bit back. But seeing as how I was tied I couldn't do much! Damn you Gaara!  
>"Your prostate." So I was correct. "Does that feel good Naruto?" By now he was just playing and pushing that one spot causing me to moan out. And you know what? I now had an erection that was killing me and I couldn't get any friction except when I would just slightly move on the sheets.<br>"G-Gaahhh...Gaara...d-don't kid, m-mee." I had an urge to bite my lower lip but I know that if Gaara saw that I'm sure he would gag me seeing as he is already fingering me after we had just been on a relaxing night.  
>The red head laughed, "Are you okay for three or is it to much?"<br>"I-I d-don't know..." then again I can barley think right now as it is. My whole body felt hot, and I know I was sweating. "Did you know that this is actually a really hot feeling?" Well no shit sherlock his fingers are inside my butt hole i would think it would be hot.  
>He pulled out his fingers and then pushed them back in, hitting my prostate dead on. I didn't know I could feel like this. I tried pushing my hips back but that barley worked seeing as how I was tied down. Again...damn you Gaara!<br>"G-Gaa-gaaara please..." I panted out, him thrusting his fingers in hitting my prostate dead on.  
>"Please what?" He said and I know he had a devious smirk on his face even if I couldn't really see him. But I was glad I could at least see.<br>"D-Don't...ahh, stop p-please?" I was blushing but right now I only wanted release. This was new and it just felt good...

Gaara  
>Was I being too mean? Naruto seemed to be enjoying it. I didn't want to hurt him and try three fingers just yet, so I left it at two, just hitting his prostrate over and over again. He was moaning. This was turning me on. "G-Gaara... I need to... it hurts..." He said, moaning between each one. At first I thought he meant I was hurting him. I pulled my fingers out.<br>"Wha- Why would you do that Gaara... I was so close..." He buried his head into the pillow under him. Oh he needed to release. I wasn't going to be mean anymore, I put my fingers back in and reached between Naruto's hips and the sheet stroking him to the pace of my fingers. Naruto released on the bed, I untied him.  
>"look I'm sorry about that, I got carried away..." I said. Naruto sat up and leaned on me.<br>"That was great." He smiled. "weird, but I could get used to it. I never would have thought... it was so strong... the emotion..." Naruto looked at me, and stopped talking with a huge blush on his face.  
>"Ok I don't know about you, but I am really tired." I said.<br>"Aren't you... hard?"  
>"No. almost, I was trying to not to." I smiled.<br>"Why?"  
>"Because I knew you would be exhausted after that, and I want you to go to sleep." I kissed him on the forehead. "Now go get changed." I changed the sheets and then I changed my clothes, tucking the both of us in.<br>"Merry Christmas Naruto."  
>"Merry Christmas." and with that we fell asleep.<p>

**This was her EXACT text when she said she had sent her part VIA Facebook.  
>"Seeeeent~ Oh and sorry i kind of went in a little direction change."<br>*I read it over* "KIND OF MY ASS! But enjoyed it very much ^^" **

**Becuase seriously who ELSE would take a pefect christmas day to Narutos first fingering...god that sounds wrong...well it IS wrong...**

**Anyhow...Just dont kill me for soon Cliffe hangers TT^TT**


	63. Chapter 63

Naruto  
>Christmas was great...fantastic. I mean I had dreamed for years about what it would feel like to be with a boyfriend who loves me. And I got everything I wanted. I love him and I cannot wait to start a whole year with him seriously, this year has definitely been messed up and I guess Gaara was the best thing to happen to me! And so now I was going to have a whole new year to be with him. That's right, it is New Year's Eve and I am excited about it.<br>Gaara has even asked me countless of times, teasingly, to take some Ritalin and calm down. But I know it was a joke because I could tell that he was excited as well. Even though he didn't sound that happy about being in the cold, but he couldn't say no after I begged him to go, even if Hinata and them are going too. But we might just not see them...and I'm kind of hoping for that because I want it to maybe be a romantic night with Gaara. There's going to be fireworks! And in all of my stories there's nothing as romantic as sitting on a hill and watching the fireworks. Yes I'm very excited for the festival even if Hinata is here picking my outfit.  
>"You sure you don't want to wear a Kimono?" She said for a fifth time and I just shook my head as I lie down on the bed.<br>"I don't care how cute it might be I don't want to wear a kimono if all you girls are. I want to just wear pants and a shirt."  
>"I can't believe you."<br>"What?" I said looking up at her.  
>"You are not dressing up extremely."<br>"Because I want to be comfortable as we walk around." I shrugged my shoulders as she threw a long sleeve shirt at me and some jeans.  
>"But I had the perfect outfit to match the bracelet!"<br>"You have a lot of outfits." I corrected her as I stood up. She was just in the neighborhood so she came just for a few minutes to say hello before she walked home. Neji forced her to the store to buy some conditioner. Really. I'm not joking.  
>"I'll see you later okay?" She gave me a hug before she left out the door. Again I'm kind of hoping I don't see her. I want today to feel perfect. I saw Gaara sitting on the couch and I snuck up behind him to hug him around his neck.<br>"Hey." He smiled.  
>"You know I've been excited about this day like forever right?" I grinned brightly.<p>

Gaara  
>"Naruto, want to go out and eat? Or do you want to eat something there?" I asked him, pulling him down onto my lap.<br>"Whoa... uh... whatever you want I guess..." Naruto said, giving me a happy peck on the lips.  
>"I think a fancy dinner for two sounds nice." I said, returning the peck with my own.<br>"Where shall we go?" Naruto asked in a mock fancy voice.  
>"What are you in the mood for? Denny's, Friday's, Friendly's, subway..."<br>"Friendly's? Isn't that the place with the ice cream?" Naruto asked.  
>"Yeah but they sell food too... We can get ice cream after." I offered.<br>"Yeah! Let's do that!" Naruto said exited, lifting both arms in the air. After a few minutes of getting ready, Naruto and I got in the car and headed out to Friendly's. Naruto was texting Hinata for most of the meal, and we actually had a really funny conversation that involved Naruto imitating Hinata. Then we just started talking about random things.  
>"So what do you think would be the worst date ever?" I asked Naruto.<br>"Well, first off, you open the door of his car and accidentally slam it into the car parked next to him." Naruto said thinking.  
>"No, even worse, putting make up on and accidentally stabbing yourself in the eye, and not being able to see out of that eye all night." Naruto started cracking up. I shut one eye and imitated my point. "Don't worry honey, I got this!... we can go to a shooting range..." Naruto laughed witch caused him to start choking on his food, but we were both laughing so hard, I couldn't help him if I wanted to. Eventually we calmed down, ignoring the weird and sometimes dirty looks of the waitresses and other people, and we ordered our ice creams and continued our stupid conversation. After dinner we headed over to the festival. Naruto had his head out the window and he was wagging his tail, watching all the excitement. All of a sudden he sat back and looked worried.<br>"Look at all those people..." He said sounding scared.  
>"Stay with me, you'll be fine."<p>

Naruto  
>"I wouldn't plan on leaving you…but I might get lost." I said a bit scared. There really were a lot of people… maybe I should tuck in my tail just in case.<br>"If you want I will hold your hand the whole time."  
>I smiled at that, "Then I won't get lost. Hopefully..." I said mostly to myself. I can't have something like this bothering me. I want today to be nice, games, junk food and…and…oh my gosh a parade!<br>"Gaara… Gaara look! There's going to be a parade! Can we go watch!" I yelled and he chuckled.  
>"Of course." He said before he found a place to park a bit far away from the whole festival. I undid my seat belt while Gaara came to my side and undid my door letting me out, he grabbed my hand almost right away and I smiled as we began to walk to the crowd of people standing in front of a street where the parade was supposed to happen. Too bad is that I couldn't see over all the people and I didn't want to plow through the people to get in front because that was rude.<br>I frowned but just melted into Gaara's side, I guess I could see most of the floats from here so it didn't really matter.  
>"Can you see?" Gaara looked at me and I just looked at him confused.<br>"I can see enough." I said honestly.  
>"Do you want Gaara to have you sit on his shoulders?" The red head smirked while I just rolled my eyes.<br>"I'm too old for that Gaara…"  
>"You're never too old, and since were in the back it shouldn't matter."<br>"But Gaara..." I didn't really have time to give my rebuttal before I felt him kneel down and pick me up so I was sitting on his shoulders. I clutched around his neck in fear of falling and he just chuckled.  
>"N-Naru…I can't breathe." He joked and I loosened my grip.<br>"I feel so tall!" I said excitedly and smiled as I saw the parade coming from down the street.  
>I love parades…they're just so lively. I mean if you think about it there's marching bands (which had to have real skill since there playing in the cold) belly dancers (again real skill. It's cold!)And more. Like some floats and people throwing beaded necklaces into the crowd. I caught one! I saw a kid sitting on his parents shoulders next to me and he smiled at me brightly at me then gave me a piece of candy without his dad knowing. I took it with a thank you and traded him with a piece of candy that I had caught.<br>Parades really are pretty and exciting!  
>Soon it was over and Gaara let me down, I stumbled a bit to stable my standing qualities before I smiled at the red head, "Did you see any of that? It was so pretty!"<br>"Yes I saw it." He laughed and kissed my cheek. And soon we were going to play at the booths!

Gaara  
>"Hey look at this Naru, free sunglasses." I said, putting on a pair.<br>"Who wants sunglasses in the winter?" Naruto asked picking up a pair and looking at them. I pulled mine down to the edge of my nose so I can look over the top at him. He giggled. "You look so stupid." and he put the pair he was holding on. "Do I look pretty?"  
>"You look f-AB-ulous! Absolutely fabu!" I said in a gay accent. The blond kit giggled and we put them in a bag that was given and headed to the next booth. The next booth was a game, it was ring toss. Naruto tried but didn't get anything. "Don't worry this game is hard anyway." I said, trying it. Of course I got it, the prizes for one was only a small stuffed animal anyway. But they had a frog and that made Naruto happy. The next booth was giving out paper head bands that had the New Year written on them. Naruto and I fitted them to our heads. The next booth was giving out beaded necklaces. I got a red one and Naruto got a gold one to match the silver one he had on. I noticed he was wearing his ring and his bracelet and I smiled. Granted he never took them off except for showers or playing in the snow. The next booth was a game, most of the prizes were lame, and some of the freebies were stupid too, but it was fun overall.<br>"Hey, there's Hinata." I pointed out, watching her smother Neji with Marti Gras beads.  
>"Oh no!" Naruto said hiding behind me. I just chuckled and pulled Naruto over to them.<p>

Naruto  
>"No! Don't do it Gaara! She is evil!"<br>"She's not that evil." He said, but yet he said it with an evil smirk as well so I might have thought they would be working together.  
>"Gaara…." I warned but he didn't listen to me at all.<br>"Hey Neji!" Gaara called out to the male in distress. Why Hinata was throwing beads over his neck I will never know. Or maybe I would.  
>"Hi." Neji said not really having fun.<br>"Hi Naruto!" Hinata said seeing me behind Gaara.  
>"Hi Hinata. What are you doing?" I smiled weakly and she just shrugged.<br>"He was being socially awkward standing alone so I thought I would put accessories that I picked up on him."  
>"Not funny." He looked at her.<br>"That's what you get for making me go get you some damn conditioner this morning." She frowned at him.  
>"Hm." He grunted crossing his arms over his chest in annoyance.<br>"So Naruto how are you?" Hinata asked, "What did you do so far and man you look good."  
>"One, of course I look good to you, you picked it out. And two…we just went out to eat and saw the parade!" I said excitedly my tail wagging.<br>"Fun!" Hinata smiled, "like I said I'm with socially awkward here for a while until Shino comes and lee shows up… sadly." She frowned as if she was trying to hint hanging with us for a bit. I sighed a bit sadly and looked at Gaara who only shrugged.  
>"We're going to a few more booths so I can prove to Naru that his big bad ass boyfriend can win cute fuzzy stuffed animals." Gaara shrugged his shoulders and I nudged him, "You can come if you want just don't take all the attention away from me." He smirked and smiled. Hinata and Neji didn't really care. They just felt bored so they followed us. Gaara took me to one of those throwing ball booths where you try to get the bottles down. We mostly know that the bottles are glued down so it doesn't matter even if you hit it. But Gaara insisted that we should try.<br>So I threw one first…missed three times not even close to the bottles. My ears lowered but Gaara pet the top of my head and tried. Spot on. Hit all three bottles and threw it so hard that they got knocked down! Gaara wore a cocky smirk and I rolled my eyes as he asked me which animal I wanted.  
>"Um…well see the raccoon with the bow tie?" I pointed to it and he just blinked confused for a bit before he choose that one.<br>"Why?"  
>"Because you love raccoons…" I said honestly, "It can be yours since you already got me a froggie. But they also remind me of you." I said corny and kissed his cheek.<br>"Gaara I didn't get to see it much at the party but you really love each other and it's going strong isn't it." Neji spoke and I looked at him and Gaara smiled. "Yeah, yes I do love him." He hugged me.  
>"Hey look over there Hinata. It's Shino!" I pointed excitedly glad I would be with Gaara again.<br>"Oh... you're right!" She smiled.  
>"And lees right over there." Gaara pointed in the opposite direction. Neji just nodded his head once to say goodbye and walked over there.<br>"I'm kinda hungry from walking around again… let's eat some junk!"

Gaara  
>"Popcorn, cotton candy, snow cone or that booth is selling cookies?" I asked pulling out my wallet.<br>"COTTON CANDY!" Naruto said looking like he just won a marathon.  
>"Ok ok." I said walking up to the booth. "A cotton candy... uh what color do you want? Blue or pink?" I asked Naruto. The lady's eyes flickered to Naruto and didn't look so nice all of a sudden. "Blu- pink! Pink... I want pink." the blond said.<br>"Yeah pink, and a... is that kettle corn? Man once you smell it you want it. I'll have a big bag of kettle corn." I said handing over a 10 and waiting for my change. She handed the cotton candy to Naruto and then the corn and my change to me. As we walked away I was happy to notice Naruto noticed nothing about the girl's attitude, or at least, if he did he wasn't affected by it at all. It soon got dark, and after Naruto and I hit all the booths, we sat down in the field and waited for the fireworks to start, which will happen about 10 seconds after the guy on the speakers counts down to 1 and we all shout "Happy new year!" very soon it was 10 minutes to mid night.  
>"Hey Naruto?"<br>"What?" He asked smiling.  
>"I'll see you next year." I snickered.<br>"Oh shut up." Naruto punched me lightly on the shoulder. We laughed and lay back looking at the sky, my arms behind my head and Naruto's head resting on my arm like a pillow. The guy came on the loud speaker.  
>"Five minutes left!" The next warning was "One minute to new years!"<br>"Gosh I'm so excited." Naruto said from next to me. "30 seconds!" The speakers projected over the now crowded fields. "Oh jeez!" Naruto said exited.  
>"20 seconds... 19 18 17 16 15 14 13 12..."<br>"Ready?" I asked. "10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1" Naruto and I chanted together. "HAPPY NEW YEARS!" we shouted. And we gave each other a big kiss, just as the first round of fireworks set off.  
>"Happy new year's Naruto." I said. My eyes only for him. His eyes were wide watching the display.<br>"Yeah... happy new years." I chuckled. He was so cute.

Naruto  
>"I like those the best!" I smiled talking about the ones that looked like weeping willows. Mostly because they weren't as loud as the other ones but also because they were so pretty.<br>"I like you the best." He said and although he didn't yell it I heard him. I turned my head and kissed him again softly.  
>"I love you." I smiled, tail swaying side to side in the grass<br>"I love you too."  
>A new year, starting it with Gaara, going to have a great new year…hopefully. Who am I kidding? This is going to be a good year, even if there's going to be little problems throughout it. I mean who doesn't have problems? I just hope they're at a minimum.<br>Gaara put his arm over my shoulder and I melted into his side for a few minutes while the fireworks continued. But then something happened…can you guess what happens after you don't go to the bathroom all day but drank plenty of soda? I have to go to the bathroom or I might actually have an accident.  
>I squirmed in my seat and the red head looked at me funny, "You all right?"<br>"Uh, y-yeah…no? I gotta go to the bathroom." I said honestly.  
>"The first pee of the new year?" He chuckled and I just rolled my eyes and kissed his cheek.<br>"Stay right here." I stood up. The bathroom wasn't that far so I was certain I wouldn't get lost…I think, "On second thought, if I'm not back in 12 minutes I'm probably lost in the crowd walking around in a circle. Just a heads up." I jokingly warned him as I fast walked to the restrooms. And thank god I didn't get lost or even fall down! Yes applaud my greatness.  
>"Hey." At first I didn't know if someone was calling me, since I had just got out of the bathroom. But then I felt a hand on my shoulder and I jumped.<br>"Why didn't you stop when I called you?" I turned my head to see that it was a guy in a uniform. Like as a police officer.  
>"Um…I hadn't t-thought you h-had called me…sorry." My ears lowered and my tail hung in between my legs. Why did being around the police scare me so much? Then I remembered I have only been told by some people at my old home that human police didn't treat us right. So they pretty much scared every kid with bed time stories that when I grew up I didn't think it was real…but I guess I was still scared shitless.<br>"What are you doing here alone?" He asked warningly like the first wrong thing and they would do something to me.  
>"I'm not alone…"<br>"Then where is your master?"  
>"Ga- My master is up on the hill w-waiting for me…sir." I whispered.<br>"Then why are you alone?"  
>"I had needed to go to the bathroom…sir."<br>"And so you didn't just go where you were siting? What kind of pet are you." He growled.  
>"He had taught me to use a bathroom at all times." I had an urge to roll my eyes but resisted.<br>"Did this so called master get you these clothes as well? Because I don't really believe you one second. I think you stole these clothes and that is why you just came out of the bathroom." What? How do you come up with THAT!  
>"I'm sorry sir but you are mistaken." I looked at him with complete honesty as he looked me up and down. "Then what is that?"<br>"What is what sir?"  
>"This?" He grabbed my wrist roughly causing me to squeak in pain. The bracelet, "This Diamond bracelet that looks expensive. Is this master actually a mistress? And you just lied to me or did you steal this."<br>"No I didn't steal anything!" I yelled. "Then you're coming with me because I can't believe you. You don't have a collar which makes me believe you're a stray." He hissed and grabbed the top half of my arm hard enough to bruise. What was I supposed to do? I can't run away, he's holding me. I can't call for Gaara because he's too far away, can I cry? If I do that I might look weak… which I am.  
>He gripped my other arm too and at first I thought he was going to handcuff me but he just continued to roughly pull me farther away, I almost bit his wrist but that would cause me more trouble.<br>"Shut up." The male hissed and I bit my lower lip to stop any pain from escaping my lips, "I'm not going to cuff you. But if you even try to escape or harm me in any way I will Taser you." Really? I just nodded my head looking around then closing my eyes to try and not think of people staring at me.  
>I opened my eyes hoping to see Tenten, Hinata or even Neji…I don't know if anyone saw me but I know I didn't see anybody myself… damn it! Why does everything hate me?<p>

…**do NOT hate me…okay you can but if you try to kill me you won't know if Naruto is safe and if he gets better! **

**If you didn't know, you do now that THIS…is a MAJOR cliffhanger and so I will not post the next chapter up for a while because I'm just THAT Mean!**

**I didn't edit this chapter, or like I said a majority of these I did not edit. But seeing as there was WAY too much grammar mistakes even for **_**me**_** (and anyone who reads my other stories know my grammar and spelling suck) and so I quickly fixed this chapter since it was short -3-**

**Review!**


	64. Chapter 64

Gaara  
>Ok, the fireworks suck without someone to enjoy it with. I was half tempted to follow Naruto, but I guess he wanted to do something by himself. I think he's old enough to handle walking about 100 feet, peeing and finding his way back. after about 10 minutes I looked to the bathrooms. Naruto had said twelve. I chuckled. He'll find his way back I'm sure of it. About 5 minutes more and I started to wonder if he fell in the toilet. I began to think of the snappy comments I'd make when I see him, like you say when your mom going into wal-mart for "just a minute, 10 minutes top." and they don't come out for half an hour. 5 minutes later, I had my eyes glued in the direction Naruto left, not even giving the fireworks a second glance. Maybe... he had to go #2, that would explain why he didn't want me going with him. 5 minutes after that, I was thinking, maybe he met Hinata and she was talking with him. but about 30 seconds after realizing Hinata would have came with Naruto to bug me as well, I started thinking he'd gotten lost.<br>Heaving myself off the ground, I walked to the bathrooms, keeping my eyes peeled for blond boys about yay tall. I checked the bathrooms, no one in there except an old guy, and no one in any of the stalls. I checked. "Naruto?" I called, walking back into the crowd. I walked back to the spot on the hill, wondering if we missed each other. on one hand, I didn't want to walk around in case he came back here and I wasn't here, but on the other hand I was really starting to worry. I pulled out my phone and called Hinata, asking if she's seen him. after I told her my end of the story, she yelled at me and made me feel guilty about leaving him go off alone before finally saying she'll help search for him. She got her boyfriend, her cousin and lee involved in the search and we updated each other by text the entire time.  
>After an hour I was really freaking out, shouting his name and basically crying. Hinata saw me and pulled me aside, seeing I was starting to hyperventilate.<br>"hey, Gaara, calm down Ok? We're going to find him." she said rubbing my back. I had my shoulder leaning against a wall to keep me standing.  
>"He can't have gotten far... He wouldn't leave the park..." I said surly.<br>"does he know where you parked? maybe he figured he'd meet you at the car." she suggested. So we walked to the car, not seeing Naruto on the way, and we began to walk back. People where leaving, so I figured we could search the crowd as they go. Nothing. When few people where left but the drunk stumbling ones and the teens practically having sex on blankets, Hinata and the rest of us checked every nook and cranny in case he got beat up and took shelter under a box somewhere.  
>"Hinata... What am I gonna do?" I asked starting to cry.<br>"Well, we can go to the police and report a missing person?" she suggested.  
>"What police will look for a lost pet?" I said sobbing as I sunk to the ground unable to stand because my legs where shaking so bad.<br>"Shit, Neji what do we do? He's having a panic attack." she asked. Why was I having a panic attack? Oh thats right, because the last two times Naruto and I were separated he ran away, but I found him. If I didn't find him I would have assumed he never wanted to see me again. But this time I knew that if he left this park he left forcibly by someone else, and that he will be scared and missing me very very much.

Naruto  
>"I-II didn't do anything!" I cried out as I felt another bruise form on my upper arm. I cried and I pleaded as I was taken away by dumb ass officer who decided since I was alone that I was doing something suspicious. I'm not a bad person am I? Its just because I'm a stupid Anthro. A fox one at that so I must be a sly disgusting animal! I tried to hold in tears when I felt him drag me into the station with a death grip on my arm as if I would run, just another bruise.<br>"Shut up, fucking fox." He growled the second part. Where do they give the right o treat me like an animal? I'm just as much Human!  
>"What you got?"<br>"This filthy anthro was just standing around. He looked like he stole some stuff. Strip him." My eyes widened. I'm scared…really scared and I don't know what to do. Would I even get a phone call? I might not be human enough. As hard as it might be to believe I have never actually been arrested so I don't know what should happen and whats not to happen. So if they did something to me that isn't humane I wouldn't know. Just the way they said… strip. I truly thought that meant by simply taking my phone or something… but they took me to a back room that was barley lit. The man threw me onto what I think is a couch. I could see well even in the dark because of my Kitsune genes but what was a couch I didn't really know. It was so raggy and old. The officer that had taken over the job from the first one rolled up my arm sleeves and glared at me when he saw the bracelet that Gaara had given me.  
>"Diamonds? You stole this from a lady didn't you? Or did you steal it from your master."<br>"N-N-No! I-it was a gi-gift!" I said frightened as he found the clasp and took it away form me I felt like I might cry… or maybe I was. I couldn't tell anymore. Gaara gave me that! They couldn't just take it away!  
>"Right. This was a GIFT. no one would give something like you something so valuable. You would lose it. You stole this didn't you? Just like you probably stole money to get these clothes." He snarled. Was this how other anthro's and neko's are treated? On the outside world I mean not the villages or cities that are souley for 'our kind' where no humans can mess with them…<br>"I didn't s-steal anything!"  
>"Then tell me why you were there alone, looking suspicious." He snarled at me. Was this an interrogation?<br>"I ww-was with my boyfriend! I had to go to the bathroom!" I told him the truth my eyes watering from needing to cry.  
>"And whos this boyfriend of yours?" He snorted like I wasn't serious then smirked. He didn't seem weird about me being gay…<br>"Sabaku no Gaara!" I yelled and his eyes glowed with some surprise. "So that's where you stole the money." He said mostly to himself. Was it that hard to believe?  
>"n-no!" I yelled in protest while he started to take my shirt off. I felt self conscious instantly and tried to cover myself. So this was what they meant by strip? To strip me of my clothes. No that was not going to happen! I am Gaara's and only Gaara can see my disgusting body! See what I think when I get nervous and scared? My low self esteem gets worse.<br>"And whats that? A ring? More diamonds and hearts! You stole someones wedding ring!" He said disgusted seeing my ring finger. He reached for it.  
>"NO! You cant take this!" I shielded my hand and my chest by turning away and pulling my knees up.<br>"Why the hell not! You stole it!"  
>"N-no I didn't! G-Gaara gave it to me! It's a promise ring that we will get married." And you know what happened? He laughed. He fucking laughed as in it was just one big joke.<br>"A-A anthro getting married to a human? Make me laugh!"  
>"I just did…" I muttered to myself but he heard it because he suddenly stopped laughing and snapped his head at me making me shiver.<br>"Stand up!" He ordered and I didn't waste time listening to him but I did cover my chest again. He grabbed my hand harshly making me squeak in pain. I could see a smug on his face as he slowly, tormentingly, took off my ring. I couldn't help it and started to cry. Cry silently but still crying all the least. I didn't take my eyes off it as he pushed it into his pocket. "Strip." He commanded and I shook my head, shaking in general, "Fine I'lll do it for you!" He hissed and grabbed my hips roughly, leaving another bruise, and pulled my body forward as he unbuttoned my pants. I screamed bloody murder and struggled to get away. He swore as he caught me easily and pulled me back making me cry harder while he pulled off my pants and boxers at one time. No…this isn't happening it cant be happening! I heard my phone come out of my pocket. "You stole that too?" He said disgusted. When he was distracted I ran away to a corner that I didn't know was even clean and huddled in on myself. I was in nothing but my socks and I felt dirty from even being nude. I'm glad he can't see in the dark…or I think he can't see. There is a little light in the room but it is dim.  
>"Put these on you filthy fox." He threw what I think is rags at me. Really? This isn't human at all.<br>"W-Why?" I asked scared out of my mind.  
>"Because we didn't want you in any stolen clothes!"<br>"I didn't steal anything!" I yelled at him while I threw on the thing he gave me, yep it was a rag with no pants or boxers but it was better than nothing. Okay I cant really say better because anything but this is better.  
>"Your probably a whore then and get money for being a prostitute. More the reason why you cant leave here. Either way you can't have it."<br>"B-But I'm n-n-not." I rubbed my eyes hard before I was yanked up my my wrist and thrown onto the couch so I was sitting. My eyes went wide as I looked at him. Is it that hard to believe that an anthro lives a life…a good life. Do I even deserve Gaara seeing as every other anthro in the world gets treated like this?  
>"Shut up!" and…he slapped me. He really slapped me. I held back a hiss pretending he was just another bully but then he grabbed my chin with one hand pushing my face toward his crotch. He was unzipping his pants with the other hand making my eyes widen. The door creaked open.<br>"Seth, we have too much work for you to play around with the anthro." The previous officer interfered and it made me realize…I was going to get raped. I was this close to losing my virginity. I heard him sigh before he grabbed my upper arm roughly and dragged me out of the room to go into one of the cells.  
>"Damn thing," So now I'm a thing? "Said that he didn't steal anything and that his boyfriend was with him. I swear it was hard to not crack up!" I would of growled at him if I wasn't so scared. I curled up in a corner and started to shake, scared of the other people in there with me. Some drunks some were prostitutes. But I was the only one in rags. I covered my head as if I was under blankets before someone tapped my shoulder I turned to see it was a person with a tattoo. He smiled at me. "Naruto?"<br>"h-h-huh?"  
>"Uh… Does Gaara know you're here?" My ears perked at his name and I fully opened my eyes even if they were blurry. It was a person that Gaara had tattooed. I shook my head no and he sighed in understanding, "Whats his number? I'll use it to call him for you because I haven't used my one phone call yet."<br>"W-Why?" I said still scared stiff for several reasons. I didn't know why I wouldn't get one but then I remembered I'm a filthy animal. What would they do to me? Send me to a whore house or a slave place to be sold off? I know places like that since I was warned by my dad. Plus why would he use his one call for me?  
>"Because you don't deserve this just because your different and also my girlfriend would know I would be in here. I always get blamed for things I never do. I was protecting some guy in a bar and…well yeah." He said and smiled to give me encouragement but I couldn't stop shaking form the thought of rape. "T-Thank you…" I said weakly and gave him my Gaara's number before I started to cry hard again. It's just not fair that others are always put in this position but I'm with Gaara… Yes I wasn't thinking of myself but others… But mostly Gaara. I want him…I want to hold him and be next to him. I'm so sorry Gaara!<p>

Gaara  
>"Don't touch me." I said when Hinata tried to pull me onto my feet. I was starting to get angry, and when a demon got angry people get hurt. I didn't want Hinata and her friends to get hurt, not after they helped me search for Naruto all night.<br>"Gaara, you can't stay here. Come on, we have to get you home..." she pulled again. I couldn't think. What if Naruto came back? what if I left, he'd think I'd abandoned him... I'm such a bad boyfriend... I don't deserve to live. I want... I want Naruto...  
>"Naru-to." I whispered, tears began to stream down my cheeks. Things were just going good! "WHY DID THIS HAVE TO H-H-HAPPEN?..." I sobbed into my hands. My life was perfect, of course, god would figure a demon like myself didn't deserve Naruto. I didn't deserve Sasuke either, thats why he turned evil. Maybe I'm cursed and I just can't be happy with people.<br>"GAARA, snap out of it... I have to go home, who can I call to come take care of you?" My brother is drunk... My sister will bitch at me.  
>"Ts-Tsunade... maybe." I managed. Hinata took out my phone. When I looked up everything was blurry from the tears I couldn't stop.<br>"oh, I found the number, aunt Tsunade, so it's your aunt? Ok." Hinata said out loud. "Um hi Tsunade? This is Naruto and Gaara's friend Hinata... Yeah um Gaara, is kinda having a panic right now because Naruto got lost... No we can't find him, but me and my friends have to go home and, I feel like shit just leaving him here like this... its really dark and we can't see, we've been searching for over an hour... Naruto will just have to... I don't know... survive for the night..." I started bawling at these words. "Oh Gaara I'm sorry, I didn't mean that, he'll be fine. Hey, we'll find him? Gaara... Yeah he's really not doing good. He was having a panic attack like 5 minutes ago, He couldn't stand and he started shaking... Then he started to get really snappy and he won't let any of us touch him... I think he's still recovering from it... Ok we'll wait for you to get here before we leave then... thank you bye."  
>10 minutes later my aunt showed up and the rest of them hurried off because they were late as it is. Tsunade managed to get me into her car. I felt dead inside. Tsunade gave me some pills which I could barely swallow I was so distressed. They calmed me down a bit, they made me feel... numb. Of course, my demon blood made the effects go away in about 20 minutes, so by the time I got to Tsunade's house, I was red and puffy eyed and sitting at the kitchen table with my head resting on the table and my body all slumped over, staring at nothing but the wooden table top, trying my hardest not to think about Naruto lest I start crying again.<br>My phone rang. I did not want to answer it. Fuck. I opened it and it was a number I didn't know. I let out a pissed breath and answered the phone. "Hello?" I nearly snarled.  
>"um Gaara?"<br>"Who is this?"  
>"We have to make this quick, because I only have a minute, but you gave me my tattoo,Ii just want to say they have Naruto here in jail, but they don't give anthro's a one phone call so I used mine since my girlfriend already knows I'm in here."<br>"oh my god... he's in JAIL? Why?" I asked my bottom lip quivered. He must be so scared! oh my god, Naruto...  
>"I don't know, just come down here, I don't think he's doing so well." The line disconnected.<br>"Tsunade..."  
>"I heard. Shall we go to the jail?" she asked me. I nodded really glad I didn't have to do this alone as we got into her car. I walked in and asked to see him. The male said visiting hours are closed. I asked for the information of his arrest.<br>"He is charged with roaming the streets with no collar, relaying false information to an officer, and insubordination."  
>"What did he say to the cop? because I guarantee, it was not a lie." a douche bag looking cop walked in, he was with another, they were laughing about something.<br>"Hey Seth, this kid wants to know what anthro you just brought in said." The man at the desk said.  
>"He claimed he didn't steal anything, that they were gifts, from his boyfriend. Sabaku no Gaara. You know the rich bastards who live in that mansion..." he laughed.<br>"He wasn't lying." I said, my voice shook in anger. Tsunade put a hand on my shoulder. "I did buy him that stuff. What did you do with the bracelet? And the ring? That shit was expensive. What he do to make you idiots think he stole it?" I said trying to keep my voice from rising.  
>"The stuff is in a holding cell to see how much it's worth."<br>"The ring is 700 alone and the bracelet is probably worth more than your car." I spat. "I don't have to look at prices, so I can't tell you the exact price, because 'we rich bastards' just swipe a card!" I shouted that one.  
>"Look, theres nothing I can do. Even without that the bail is set. He had no collar, which means if you don't bail him within a certain amount of days, he goes to the pound to be readopted, but an anthro with no collar, at that that age will be put to sleep immediately. and he's charged with insubordination. He didn't listen to us in the interrogation room." he shrugged.<br>"Because he was scared shitless probably! You guys were probably laughing at him, when he was telling the truth!"  
>"So your saying he's your boyfriend? Because he told me that too." the cop said with a smirk as if he had something on me.<br>"Yes, he's more like my finance" I said to piss him off. I never proposed, but Naruto had a ring so I'm sure that struck a nerve. I could tell by the look on his face that it did.  
>"Anyway, the bail will be set in the morning. good luck." He said with a nasty look on his face. I started to panic. Naruto's not going to last a night in prison! oh my god oh my god...<br>"Gaara, you need to calm down." Tsunade said. I was staring at the floor because everything else was spinning. My knees started shaking, god not twice in one night. I let myself drop to the floor.  
>"Tsunade... he's not... he's not going to last in jail..." I said, my body was shaking.<br>"Calm down. Come on. You need to get some rest. We'll come back first thing in the morning and get it all straightened out." I let her pull me away. I couldn't concentrate the whole way home. I couldn't lay down and sleep... When did I get in a bed? I could think of nothing but Naruto all night, my hart kept going 100 miles an hour and I felt like I was going to throw up all night.

Naruto  
>"Naruto it's going to be okay." That one guy said to me but I couldn't stop shaking. Since he came back he's been by me, pretty much protecting me, but I couldn't feel protected here. I felt horrible. I felt as if any moment I'll be taken away to get raped or even sold to some bastard… and never see Gaara again.<br>"It's not going to be okay." I spoke out honestly, "I'm going to be suffering and I probably wont ever see Gaara again. I'm probably even going to get raped and then Gaara wont want me because I would be soiled." I said before again balling into my arms (which were around my knees because I was in the fetal position sitting up) And now I'm cold. How could they just take away my clothes? That's not right. This isn't right, its not fair.  
>"Don't say that. For what I know Gaara loves you, and I've been in there quiet a few times and that red head cares for you and shows that. He will come for you. Even if it's probably too late now to pay your bail… but I'll be in here all night and probably tomorrow to if theres a problem. So don't worry."<br>Its kind of weird, but also comforting, how this semi-buff guy with tattoos is rubbing my ears to try and calm me down.  
>"Hey!" That one guy from the room earlier yelled and I cowered hiding more into myself, shaking from fear and pretty close to hyperventilating.<br>"What do you want? Cant you see this kid is scared shitless?" My helper snapped at the officer making my red and puffy blue eyes look up from my knees.  
>The officer scowled, "Does it matter? He's a damn street fox."<br>"Hes still human. And you not giving him clothes to wear is against the law isn't it?"  
>"We did give him clothes. And the ones he was wearing weren't his to begin with. Now I wasn't talking to you."<br>"W-W-What Sir?" I said shakily, my voice cracking just a little. Okay really cracking a lot.  
>"Come." Is all he said as if he was talking to a dog. The guy next to me helped me up even though my knees were shaking and even though he didn't want me to go over. He opened the jail cell making me confused. Did Gaara get bail? No he wouldn't be able to since its passed midnight… he has to wait until at least 5 I think.<br>He grabbed my wrist pulling me to him, "We didn't even start." He hissed and my blue eyes widened knowing what he meant in that raggy old room. I started to freak out, struggling to try and get out of this death grip he now had me in, "Settle down!"  
>"No! You c-cant!" I screamed, legs flailing, we were still in the damn hallway in front of the cell when I was about to bite him the other officer came in.<br>"Hey, Never believe who's here! And what he wants!" the officer laughed and the guy finally dropped me enough to actually run into the cell and into the big guys arms. I was full on balling again.  
>After a good 15 minutes the two guys came back laughing again."I mean don't you feel abit bad?"<br>"Nope! I still say he's lying. Who would get married to that thing? And a finance?"  
>Who were they talking about?<br>"All I know is that he will be back in the morning, maybe. But who really would? You know you stopped me twice now."  
>"Sorry man. But you had to it was just too funny!"<br>I kept on sobbing while the guy rubbed my back. Its just not fair…  
>"Damn…well I gotta run home. Ill be back in the morning. I just need like 4 hours anyway. Happy new year." The officer left making me sigh a bit in relief before I collapsed on the floor. I'm not even tiered I can't be… I'm too scared to be tired. I can't close my eyes without worrying.<br>"Naruto… Naruto you have to go to sleep. When you wake up Gaara will be here to check on you or to bail you out. If not the morning then the afternoon. Like I said I'll protect you even if my girlfriend shows up I'll stay in here… I can be in this county jail only 3 days though before I'm sent to prison so that's all I have to protect you." He told me but I only shook my head.  
>"I c-c-cant fall asleep…" I said honestly and I didn't. I stayed up, cried when I thought of Gaara. Cried when I thought of being raped and Gaara not loving me because I was soiled and…and… I'm crying again. I can't sleep…sleep is the last of my worries…Gaara…<p>

Gaara  
>"Gaara, come on get up. We have to go see how much bail is."<br>"How much do you think? I have... maybe 10 grand left... I was saving it for an emergency... I guess this constitutes as an emergency..." I thought to myself. I looked in the mirror. God I looked like hell.  
>"It shouldn't be that much." she said. "Then again, they do double the bails for anthro's since they are more of a liability if they have criminal records." she said sadly.<br>"But he's not a criminal."  
>"Not to us." she argued. We got to the police station, to find out I owed 14,000.<br>"Wait a minute, a bail for this is only supposed to be 7,000." I said because I had read the sheet while waiting.  
>"And another thousand."<br>"For what?" I asked kinda pissed.  
>"Because it's a 1,000 dollar bail for leash laws. so your grand total? is 15,000." he said.<br>"But I don't have 15 grand." I said tears lining my eyes.  
>"I'm sorry." The male said. "He has three full days before we move him to a humane society. Where they will undoubtedly put him down." This male had no emotion. I started to cry.<br>"But he's not a criminal." I said, I couldn't look him in the eye. I sounded miserable.  
>"Can we visit him?" Tsunade asked. She rubbed my arm to show me it was going to be ok.<br>"I'll arrange for it to happen." He said signaling us to wait in a waiting room. We had to then give out all our information and get searched for any fire arms and illegal substances. Then after we filled out an hours worth of paper work and showed three forms of ID. (license, social security card and a copy of my birth certificate which thankfully I had on me because I had put it in my wallet when me moved.)

Naruto  
>"Naruto…Naruto." I felt somebody shaking me but I didn't want to move. I hadn't slept all night but I seemed to have blacked out what was happening around me. Really. I might have been called dead since my eyes were half lidded and glazed over as I lie in the fetal position on the cold ground. Well I guess it was actually that guy who was protecting me, he took his shirt off to at least cover me.<br>I felt awful. I was scared all night so I didn't fall asleep, and when I did fall asleep I would wake myself up from crying.  
>"Naruto…Naruto come on you got to wake up."<br>"I'm not sleeping." I whispered before I sobbed. I feel dirty. I need a bath. I'm cold, I need Gaara. What about a bath with Gaara… That sounds nice. I smiled to myself for a second before I sobbed.  
>"Then get up."<br>"No."  
>"Come on."<br>"I'd rather fall into a deep coma for the rest of my life than me knowing what those cops want…" I said quietly me shivering all over again. I couldn't make my quaking stop.  
>"Naruto…" the guy said sadly petting down my hair.<br>"If he won't get out we will drag him out." One of the officers growled annoyed under his breath. I heard the keys and metal clank and before I knew it I was struggling again trying to escape from his hold. Screaming, and crying.  
>"Let me go! let me go! Just let me go, drop me on my head and kill me if you want just let me go!" I haven't been touched since that other officer left home but I was still scared. Who wouldn't? I almost got raped twice. It didn't get that far but I know that I don't want to even feel what it's like to be in that position.<br>"Shut up!" He yelled annoyed. I kept on kicking my legs and trying to pry his arms off of me seeing as how he was carrying me roughly around my stomach. "Stop it or I will have to use force to put you out." He snarled a threat as he kicked open some doors but I just kept on shivering and crying scared out of my mind… until I heard a gasp, two gasps and I opened my eyes.  
>"What have you DONE TO HIM!"<br>"Gaara?" More tears swum to my eyes as I stopped all struggling and let the police officer put me down on my feet only to grab my wrists and cuff them together. I almost started to freak out again until i felt Gaara's arms around me and I started to ball into his chest. His arms just rapped around me.  
>"G-G-G-Gaara!" I yelled not even caring of the bastards in the room.<br>"Where are his clothes? Why is he in rags? Did you touch him!" Gaara snarled holding me tighter. I wish I could hug him back.  
>"This should be illegal." Tsunade said. Tsunade?<br>"Actually it's not. All Strays are given these to wear."  
>"Did. You. TOUCH. Him." Gaara growled and I knew he was getting angrier and angrier. I looked up at his face finally realizing that his eyes were red and puffy and he looked like crap. Not that I looked any better.<br>"I know I didn't." The cop said smug and I just buried my head deeper in his chest. Was he going to bail me out or was I going to have to be protected by my guardian angel of the jail for awhile.  
>"I-I-I'm so s-sorry Gaara." I stuttered. Sorry for getting him in this mess, sorry for being a bad boyfriend, sorry for costing him money. He would be better off without me right?<p>

Gaara  
>"shhh calm down... it's ok. I got you." I sat on the ground against a wall, placing him on my lap. He was freezing so I took off my jacket and gave it to him.<br>"Gaara... they took all my stuff away, my bracelet, my phone my ring my clothes..." he sniffed. "I am so happy to see you right now."  
>"Did anyone touch you?" I asked. Calmly.<br>"N-Not yet. One guy tried twice b-but he was called away before he got started both times." Naruto was shaking. "Does this mean you bailed me out?" He asked confused at the cuffs. The question nearly broke my heart. The other officer was standing there watching us.  
>"N-No." I hung my head in shame.<br>"W-Why not?" Naruto asked frightened. I could tell he was hoping for that.  
>"Don't you talk to him that way." the cop snarled.<br>"Stop, don't yell at him he's scared. Naruto, you'll have to wait a few days..."  
>"Gaara, it's horrible h-here." Naruto stuttered, beginning to shake horribly. "I c-can't sleep a-and it's so cold..." he cried burying his face.<br>"I'll have you out by tomorrow... or the next day the latest." I promised.  
>"W-Why can't you do it now?" Naruto asked.<br>"I don't have the bail money. I'm about 5 grand short..." I said.  
>"H-How much is it?" Naruto asked.<br>"15,000 unfair unjustly bail money from greedy cops with nothing better to do than to pick on innocent anthro's." I spat out almost disgustingly.  
>"Y-You don't look so good yourself." Naruto sniffed looking at me for the first time.<br>"You bet? I only spent 2 hours and 2 panic attacks looking for you and worrying about you, only to find you were in prison of all places, to come here and find out I cant bail you till morning, try to sleep but only worry more all night to come here at 5 am to realize I don't have enough to get you out of here." I told him. "What happened?" I asked.  
>"Well. I came out of the bathroom and a cop stopped me and asked where you were, well he asked for my master. I said you were on the hill but he didn't believe me because I had no collar. Then he questioned me about the bracelet and claimed I stole it and he made me go with him and I was too scared..." Naruto sobbed a bit.<br>"Shhh... I'm going to buy you a collar, it will be made of 14 kt gold with diamonds on it and the tag will be gold and it'll say your name on the front and my name and address on the back. And this will never happen again." I hissed.  
>"Where will you get the money?"<br>"For the collar?"  
>"For the bail?"<br>"My dad... I hope." I said.  
>"Where else? If he says no?"<br>"He wont say no. I can always have Temari ask him for the money for a new pool table in the basement, because dad doesn't know we replaced it, and then she can give it to me as bail... it could work." I shrugged.  
>"Times up." The guard said.<br>"No!" Naruto cuddled into me."I'll get you out of here I promise."  
>"No Gaara don't leave me!" Naruto shouted.<br>"I love you." I kissed him on the lips making the security guard look away in disgust. "Come on mutt." He yanked on the cuffed hands.  
>"I-I l-love you... t-too... ow!"<br>"Don't hurt him he'll go with you." I said helping Naruto up. He looked weak and his knees where hitting together. We were forced out another door, and Naruto out one opposite. I sighed, as Tsunade took me to my car which thankfully wasn't towed or ticketed. I sighed in relief as I hopped in the car and jumped on the highway. I was speeding I know, but I had to get to dads house within the hour. This was not something you asked over a phone call and I'd have to come here anyway to pick up the check. Mail could take too long. Just hold on a little longer Naru.

**...it got worse...T.T**


	65. Chapter 65

Naruto  
>It's not fair… I barley even got to see him. And I have to spend all day in here? Not that that was what I truly cared about. It was more as in how I would spend my time trying to not get raped. I just want to save myself for him… I love him. It's not fair. I love him…I want to be with him.<br>By now I was balling my eyes out again and I couldn't muffle it because my hands were still cuffed.  
>"Shut up!" The man roughly grabbed my hair and I winced in pain as he undid the jail cell before he undid the hand cuffs and pushed me in. Then he locked the door, "You know what?" He said evilly while I wiped my eyes until they were red. They hurt so much, "That guy was probably just fooling you. He said a few days but in 2 days if he doesn't bail you out you will be turned off." I looked at him confused. What did he mean? Am I toy now? "As in you will be put down. You will die." He gave a smile and my eyes widened, they were still blurry but they widened as tears streaked down my cheeks. He says he loves me… I could even feel his kiss on my lips still and I felt warm. But what if this was all a lie? And what if that's what he was planning to get me out of his life but make it so it seems like it's not his fault.<br>No that's not it… I think. No really that cant be the truth there just trying to get in my head. I shook it and then sunk down so I could snuggle into Gaara's jacket that I had. It was warm and smelled like him. I just hope that these bastards wouldn't take it away from me.  
>I actually did fall asleep. I don't know how long I had fallen asleep but I know that it only felt like 2 minutes before I was roughly woken and my eyes snapped open. I had actually cried in my sleep.<br>"Stand up!" I was yelled at first I was groggy. But I didn't want to. Were they going to touch me? When I didn't answer the guy roughly picked my up by the collar of the rags I was given and then literally dragged me to that back room… No I didn't want to! I didn't wa-want to go!  
>I was thrown onto the floor with an oomph and I started to cry again. I didn't know I could cry so much. It hurt.<br>"Now, we are going to give you an ultimatum." One of the men said. There were a total of three in the room, "And this is us being nice to one of you. But it is only because of that Gaara brat." The guy rolled his eye.  
>"You can either, give us sex like the little slave you are. And blow jobs until we release. Or we can beat you until we feel like stopping. And even that could take an hour.<br>And I didn't even hesitate. Not like they would really pay attention to what I want but just in case, "Beat me."  
>No way was I going to let them rape me… they just all smiled to each other. And really my body felt so numb that I didn't even feel the first punch into my gut.<p>

Gaara  
>"But dad you don't understand..."<br>"I'm not going to give you money to bail out a bad influence, he wasn't good for you..."  
>"But if you'll just listen to me..."<br>"MY son has to be gay, and he HAS to date an anthro, and he INSISTS he wont eat him as a midnight snack I think the kid is better off in jail..."  
>"No dad he's not. He's falling apart in there..."<br>"Kankuro has to be a drunk, why can't I have one good son?"  
>"You would still hate me if I'm perfect." i argued.<br>"But no one listens to their dad..."  
>"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?" I shouted. "You haven't let me finish one sentence since I got here. Stop being an ass for once and shut up and listen. Naruto is NOT a delinquent. He was taken in because I bought him a diamond bracelet and the cops thought he stole it. He was alone going to the bathroom so I wasn't around to vouch for him, but because he wasn't wearing a collar," at this point I started crying and I was looking down as I ranted "He was declared a liar, and he struggled because they were hurting him and because they took his stuff away so he was charged with insubordination and the collar law. the Insubordinate bail is doubled so instead of 7 grand its 14, and its another thousand for not having a collar on. I don't have that much I only have 10 grand I'm only asking for 5 thousand. He's falling apart in there... they treat anthro's... they rape them, he's wearing rags... please..." I asked in tears.<br>"So pitiful." my dad said.  
>"WHY DO YOU HATE ME? WHAT THE HELL DID I EVER DO TO YOU?" I asked my tears riding down my face. I took a chair and threw it half heartedly. It barely got half way to him. I had so much built in anger from the past night. "WHAT THE HELL WENT WRONG? WHY CAN'T YOU BE A NORMAL FUCKING UNDERSTANDING FATHER. WHY CANT THE WORLD JUST WORK FOR ME FOR ME FOR ONCE? YOU KNOW WHAT? JUST FUCK YOU... I don't need you... I don't need anybody... I'll get Naruto out of there even if I die getting the money... " My rage subsided. I could barely walk. "I bet you wish you had Sasuke as a son. Thats why you supported me being gay with him..." Sasuke... Sasuke was the only person rich enough... I ran out of my fathers house, and jumped in my car. God I am such a fucking stupid ass. I pulled along the familiar road... the Uchiha mansion was plain in sight. I walked up the steps and rang the door bell. Sasuke's parents left him a fortune. I was hyperventilating by the time he opened it.<br>"Gaara?" He said smiling. "What a nice surprise I- what... the...? What the hell happened to you? you look like shit?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto  
>It hurt… it all hurt. My stomach my chest my tail my head my ears my ass. Not that they did anything with my ass that would make me cry and want them to just kill me rather than seeing Gaara again. They punched they kicked they even used a fucking club.<br>They hurt me more than those demons had at school. It made me think that maybe out of everything demons care for anthro's a bit more because they actually are different like we are…  
>If I was a doctor I would know if I had a broken rib. But I don't know about that one since it doesn't hurt that much for me to breathe. I might just have a lot of bruising and cuts into my skin. I think I blacked out a few times but I'm not sure because I was scared if I blacked out that they would rape me. This isn't fair…Why is life not fair to me? Would it be better for me to be with my parents… if Jiraiya never had saved me at that time. Why are bastards bias? Its not fair…really. And don't tell me life isn't fair because that is exactly what I'm talking about. Life isn't fair and it sucks. Big time.<br>I hit the back of my head repeatably on the brick wall of the cell causing the one guy still in the cell with me tell me to not do just that. But if I did that then maybe that small pain would make me not think of the other pain my body is in or my mental state as it is.  
>His girlfriend had come to bail him out but he told her to just come back tomorrow and since she was a kind person she understood why because of me…there at least some people in the world that care.<br>"Stop that Naruto." He said again putting his hand behind my skull to stop any impact I could cause with the wall.  
>He had already ripped up his shirt to tie around any wounds that have went through the skin but I didn't care anymore. My whole body was numb and my eyes were glazed over as I tried to think that Gaara would come for me… He just had to be coming for me. I love him… I do.<br>"Naruto, please don't cry again..." He said softly but I touched my cheek. Nothing. I had no tears.  
>"I can't."<br>"But you look like your about to."  
>"I can't cry anymore… I cried all my tears out. I'm dry."<br>"Naru…" He sighed and cupped my face with his hand. Good thing is that my face got barley beat up. Just one spot hurt and I would think it would be red maybe purple. I'm just happy I still have my virginity to save for Gaara. Hopefully it will stay like that…

Sasuke  
>Gaara slumped into my house. His eyes... They were so... old. The fire I had always seen in them was gone, the fear was gone now and all I saw was pain and worry. And not physical pain either.<br>"Gaara, tell me what happened." I demanded, pulling out a chair. Almost in a daze he sat down. I got him a glass of water. I was worried. Something broke him on the inside. I recognized it... I saw this happen to my brother... right before he went insane and killed everybody... someone very close to him had died. Gaara didn't seem to be any better even though he chocked down the water like a fish needing it for air supply. "Gaara please?" I asked.  
>"Sasuke... I need money... I don't care what the conditions are as long as I can be home by tomorrow morning. Please... please." Money? Why would Gaara need money? His father would give him some if he's in a tight spot, only he wouldn't give Gaara money if it had anything to do with that anthro...<br>"Gaara wheres Naruto?" I asked a bit worried for Gaara's sanity. If Naruto was sick or injured, Gaara might just kill himself. He nearly did saving the kid from me when he was in the hospital bed. He beat Kankuro up to save Naruto, and even got beaten by his father over a fight about Naruto. I've never seen Gaara act so strong before. I had just given up on him, and then he comes up to my door step looking like he walked out of hell and...  
>"Jail." He sniffed. At least he's not sick. Then again bail is more expensive than hospital gifts.<br>"Naruto can sit out a sentence. I'm not going to give you bail money." I was hurt. He'd come to me? Asking for bail money so I can get his fucking sex toy out of jail?  
>"You don't understand... if I don't bail him out in 2 days now, he goes to the pound." Gaara said weakly. "They put anthro's his age down at the pound. He wont go up for re-adoption. They treat him like shit in there... He nearly got raped twice... They put him in jail because he didn't have a collar and he had an expensive bracelet on..." I could tell Gaara was tired of saying this story. How many people had he asked for money? I was obviously his last resort, and by the look of it, he wasn't even hoping I'd say yes.<br>"Anything?" I asked kinda bored.  
>"Anything." he said without hesitation.<br>"How much is the bail?"  
>"15,000"<br>"For not wearing a collar?"  
>"For 'insubordination' because he freaked when they took the bracelet off. I mean that bracelet can buy someone a Mercedes. it was 700 for that, but it doubles for anthro's because 'they are a liability' and another thousand for the collar thing..." Gaara started sobbing.<br>"Look man I want you to be mine... even if it's only for today, I want to act like... How we were. Before... Before things went bad." Gaara looked up, I hope he saw the obvious regret in my eyes.  
>"Thank you." His smile came shaky as the words I said hit him. "THANK YOU!" He shouted smiling, and he moved to sit next to me, crashing his lips to mine and kissing like he wanted to forget everything in the world. I'd been waiting for this for too long to hesitate. I pushed him to the floor straddling him. I unzipped his pants, Gaara unzipped mine, and started to shrug his pants off as I did mine. I was smiling, Gaara had so many emotions on his face, regret, fear, worry, relief, impatience, lust. I kissed him, he let me enter his mouth with my slimy organ and I explored the caverns of my memory. He made me moan, my erection pressed against his hips. I don't care if it takes him longer to get happy, I have him here, and I still love him... shit. Does he even care what hes doing to my emotions? I just got over him... What am I doing? but what will he do without the money? He'd kill himself. I'd go crazy with that guilt on my psych. I have too much man pride to give him the money and get him away. I pulled away his boxers. He made no motion to stop me. "I love you Gaara."<p>

Naruto  
>"Naruto go to sleep." I finally asked for the guys name. It was Kaiden. I always did like that name because you could shorten it up to Kay. But I couldn't really smile at my random thoughts because I felt dead. Really I never felt like this before. I was hungry, but I wasn't because I knew I would throw it up. I was thirsty, but I didn't know if they would drug my drink. The older male tried to give me his water but I didn't want it.<br>And now he was trying to make me go to sleep. I was exhausted but I didn't want to because of bad dreams and because I was too cold.  
>"No."<br>"Come on, he said he would come for you tomorrow."  
>"And if he doesn't?" I looked at him, "W-what if he l-leaves me here to rot because I'm to much for him?" I cried, dry tears into my hand.<br>"He will. He promised."  
>"I know…I think I know. What if I'm not even here?"<br>"What?"  
>"What if this is all a dream and it's my future because this is what I deserve."<br>"Naruto your delusional. Come on at least drink."  
>"No I'm not." I said completely straight.<br>"Drink and then sleep, I'll protect you all night so you don't have to worry about anyone trying to rape you okay?"  
>"No." I said simply and snuggled deeper into Gaara's jacket. They haven't taken it from me yet and I'm thankful but soon everything is just going to smell musty even his jacket. Which sucked majorly.<br>"Why not?"  
>"Because even if I sleep I'll have a nightmare and wake up…"<br>"Or you will fall asleep and wake up to Gaara…"  
>"Now that's a delusion." He grunted in frustration at my stubbornness and I just lie down on the floor curling in on myself. "Everything hurts to much to sleep anyway.""Your wounds?""No my heart." I said honestly thinking of Gaara. I have never been so scared as I have been now…and I've been scared a lot of times in my life to the point in which I'm screaming bloody murder. I felt a hand pet my head soothingly and it helped me to become calmer.<br>"Just go to sleep…okay?"  
>"What are you, a hypnotis?"<br>"No…but if I was you would be sleeping."  
>And with that I fell asleep… or I think I might of 20 times waking up every hour on the hour by the guards waking me up. Supposedly they liked me as miserable as they could make me.<p>

Gaara  
>God I came six times, I was all out of juice. Sasuke lay next to me, he had a smoke and was smoking in the after glow. I was disgusted with myself, but I couldn't think of that. will Sasuke keep to his end of the bargain? By the time I got home now I'd be to late to pay his bail, should I sleep here? Should I bring it up to Sasuke?<br>"um... Sasuke..." I asked hesitantly.  
>"I'll give you the money, I'm not that much of a douche." He turned from me and looked a bit sour. I sat up confused. Sasuke never pouted.<br>"Whats wrong?" I asked curious.  
>"I'm tired can we do this in the morning? Sleep here tonight. I won't do anything while we are sleeping I just... want to cuddle maybe... who am I kidding?" He mumbled.<br>"I'll stay the night. But thats not what's up. Tell me please. Your helping me, I'll try to help you if I can." I put a hand on his shoulder. He shrugged me off.  
>"You don't care! All you care about is Naruto... Remember what we had? Did it mean nothing to you?" Sasuke asked and I could tell he was serious.<br>"It meant everything to me! and it killed everything when you started treating me like crap!"  
>"I got full of myself... I can't... control it sometimes... sometimes I wonder if I'm going to end up like my brother." Sasuke seemed truly sad. "Do you even care what this is doing to me?" Sasuke asked.<br>"Hey you wanted sex." I argued back.  
>"Your having sex with me, to get money to go bail your boyfriend out of jail. Is that not fucked up to you?" He asked. I closed my eyes and opened them again.<br>"Of course it is. But I don't have many other options now do I?"  
>"It's like your teasing me. I'm trying to live a lie where you want me back..." Sasuke let a tear fall down his cheek. He never cries. He's always one mask of a solid emotion and an evil smirk...<br>"Sasuke..." I wrapped my arms around him in a hug."I never thought I'd say this, but... maybe, we can be friends. I'm sorry, I don't love you like my boyfriend anymore. You've seen with your own eyes I love Naruto. But that doesn't mean we have to be mortal enemies..." I asked.  
>"Yeah." Sasuke wiped the tear away. "I'd like that." Sasuke and I fell asleep cuddling. It was a bit awkward. I barley got any sleep. Sasuke seemed to notice this, he tried to calm me, he whispered stuff to me as I slept, calming words.<br>"Naruto's going to be fine, rest." He would say. Why was he being so nice? He had that look in his eye like he regretted ever breaking us apart. It was too late now though, but to be honest, no one else knew me like Sasuke did and that was the most sleep I had gotten since Naruto had been thrown in jail. The next morning Sasuke woke me up nice and early. "Call me when hes out and let me know how hes doing Ok? Oh and sometimes when people come out of jail, they are sort of in a daze once they get home. It's like when they wake up they are afraid it was a dream and no one really bailed them. It goes away, just be patient with him. Oh and he's going to want to shower or bathe like first thing." Sasuke said. he's had a lot of friends in jail before.  
>"Ok thanks so much."<br>"Bye Gaara."  
>"Bye Sasuke." I turned to leave.<br>"Wait Gaara?" I turned back.  
>"Yeah?"<br>"One more kiss? For the road?" He asked hopefully. I sighed and walked back to the steps giving him a nice full kiss.  
>"Bye." I smiled and walked down the steps. Naruto, I'm coming.<p>

***sigh* I am SO sorry Naruto! TT^TT **


	66. Chapter 66

Naruto  
>I was sitting up cradling my knees and rocking back and fourth. Today was the last day…actually there was only half a day until they called the pound and until I die. I'm not lying because that's what they said.<br>Wait what am I doing? I'm pouting to myself while having another mental breakdown. I don't even know how many I have gotten since I woke up… and I woke up at 3. Yeah like I said I didn't get alot of sleep.  
>"Naruto?"<br>"Hm?"  
>"You're not rocking anymore you okay?"<br>"No."  
>"Whats wrong?"<br>"I'm going to die."  
>"No you're not."<br>"No one would care."  
>"Yes there are people that do care."<br>I looked at him. I guess he's talking about Gaara since he knows him but I guess he could also be talking about anybody I had yelled in my sleep. Like Hinata, Shika or Chouji.  
>"I guess…" I whispered.<br>"Naruto."  
>"What!" I whined because I thought it was the guy next to me.<br>"What tone was that!" I jumped seeing as how it was the guard at the front who had undid the lock.  
>"I-I'm sorry sir…"<br>"Now, Naruto." He hissed out my name. Now he was saying my name? "Put these back on damn anthro." He snarled and through the clothes I had been wearing a few days ago at me.  
>"Why?"<br>"Because your getting the fuck out. Now hurry up! We gotta disinfect." He hissed and Kaiden just helped me stand up but I just fell down again from shaking to much. Did Gaara actually bail me out? With that thought I actually put on the dirty boxers and my jeans before I tore off that rag and looked at my chest, darker bruises than Itachi gave me… The male helped me put on my shirt before I walked glazed with the guard out by Gaara who automatically hugged me.  
>"O-Ow." I stuttered.<br>"Whats wrong? Did I hurt you I'm sorry."  
>"It's not your fault." I told him and he just looked at me worried.<br>"I love you…" He kissed me."I love you to." I felt like crying but I didn't know if I would be able to. He slid on the ring he bought me before putting on the bracelet. But he held onto my phone for now.  
>"Lets take you to Tsunade's first okay? I'm so sorry this happened." He said glaring at the officers hard enough to burst them into flames.<br>"Okay… it's not your fault. It's mine." I said to him while he helped me walk to his car. Thing Is I noticed he was limping…  
>"You had sex for the money didn't you? I don't care really I can just see you are walking in pain." I said not looking at Gaara but at the floor. Really…I can't be jealous but even if I was with Gaara and with his warmth I still felt numb and I wanted to sleep for 3 days.<p>

Gaara  
>"I'm not going to hide it from you. I was planning on telling you once things calm down a bit. Now don't freak out Ok? But it was Sasuke. He was the only one with the money. I want you to know there is nothing on between me and him. Ok?"<br>"Oh I trust you." Naruto said. "I'm just worried that he hurt you. I mean, he wasn't a douche was he?"  
>"No he was being really sweet almost as if he was trying to win me back. It sucks because he said he had just gotten over me. Anyway," We had gotten inside the car. "did they hurt you? Did they rape you? Are you Ok?" I asked worried.<br>"Don't worry, Gaara, I'm not soiled." I exhaled a breath I didn't realize I was holding. "Because I chose to get the shit beaten out of me." Naruto mumbled. He shook involuntarily, like the memory hurt. That killed me. I had to take three or four breaths to steady myself.  
>"Ok so do we need to go to Tsunade? Grated she wants to see you anyway for psychological crap, but I mean physically?" I asked.<br>"Please?... and can we stop an eat somewhere?"  
>"They didn't feed you?"<br>"Not much and I thought the water could be drugged I was so freaked the entire time I couldn't do much more then shake and cry. I probably wouldn't have been able to hold much down anyway." Naruto put his hands on either side of his head like someone would when they are really distressed. I bought him some food and took him to Tsunade. Where she got all motherly and fretted about everything. This was taking to long.  
>"TSUNADE, come on." I said pissed. "Just give him fucking medication so we can go home! both he and I have two nights of sleep to catch up on I just want to go lay down, and I'm sure thats all Naruto wants. Stop... fretting. He doesn't need a hospital right now. I'm sure he doesn't want to be saved from one horrible place just to be moved to a more comfortable horrible place. Ok?"<br>"Huh fine. Naruto you have some heavy bruising on your chest, after your rested up, i want you to come back for an x-ray because your rib might be broken... or maybe a few ribs, and Gaara?"  
>"Yeah?"<br>"Take these if you feel the need to punch anything. After two days of lack of sleep you can have even worse mood swings than normal, and Naruto cannot afford to be hurt anymore." My aunt explained. Naruto and I left soon after that, I half dragged him to the apartment and flopped down on the bed.  
>"Um G-Gaara? Is it Ok if I take a bath first? I feel so dirty." Naruto asked.<br>"Uuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrgh" I said into the pillow. "Yeah." I striped as we walked to the bathtub. Naruto slowly got naked behind me as I set up the water. I was purposely not looking at his body, because I know I would get mad or nauseous at the sight.

Naruto  
>He got in first and I slowly got in after him, he didn't once look at me. I didn't know if it was because he was mad at me or disgusted by how I look… or maybe he has feelings for- no Naruto stop thinking like that. You trust him enough and he did so much for you…but did he like it? I mean, he must of have liked it, having sex I mean. Not that I would ask him.<br>"You know you didn't have to take a bath with me…" I said out loud as I began to wash my body but doing it softly enough to not hurt myself, "You could of went straight to bed."  
>"I didn't want you to drown if you fell asleep."<br>"Oh, so you only didn't want me to drown." I mumbled to myself and I think that Gaara wouldn't of understood it…I think.  
>"What?" Thank god I'm right…<br>"Nothing." I spoke then started to think to myself. Gaara spent a lot of money… He even had to ask for money to bail me out. Were we bankrupt now? Or did Sasuke give him more money than he needed. I mean… I don't want to sell the bracelet only because Gaara gave it to me. Really to me it doesn't matter what the cost is as long as its something he gave me as a gift. So if we have to we could sell it. He spends so much for me anyway when he doesn't need to.  
>I finished cleaning myself and Gaara had seemed to clean himself and I just felt so…clean. And we got out. We didn't want to do our hair seeing as how it would be wet and I didn't want to have to deal with that. To much things are on my mind and really…I don't even know if I will really be able to sleep well tonight. Even if I am with Gaara.<br>I dried myself off and the red head did himself and we got dressed in new clothes. Me putting on a tank and an over long sleeve shirt and some boxers and my pajama pants. I want to have as much clothes as I can for night time…  
>"Naruto?"<br>"H-Huh Wha-?" I looked at Gaara who was now sitting on the bed, holding up the blankets. I took the invitation and snuggled into the bed with him.  
>"You were zoning out a bit. It's okay, you're with me now." He said being careful when putting his arms around me, letting me bury my head into his chest.<br>"I-I love y-you so much Gaara!" I cried for one of the first times in a long time.  
>"I love you too…now go to sleep." And like that I was out, not knowing what my dreams had in store with me.<p>

Gaara  
>I let Naruto cry but he was still out pretty quickly. Gently I wiped the tears off his cheeks and I closed my eyes. He was acting weird. Sasuke had given me some tips... what was it? Naruto will act quiet and shaken up for a while but its just a phase it'll pass. I fell asleep pretty quickly. Seeing as I got about as much sleep as poor Naruto the past few days. I woke up a few hours later to Naruto crying.<br>"Naruto, sweet heart?" I asked putting a gentile hand to his cheeks. He flinched then his eyes adjusted to the dark.  
>"G-G-Gaara?" He asked as if wondering if this was a dream. I gave him a gentile kiss. He blinked awake and looked around. "Oh... th-thats right... you here..." he gave a sigh of relief before closing his eyes and snuggling back into my chest. The next awakening was rather less calm. Naruto woke up screaming.<br>"Naruto, Naruto, calm down your going to hurt yourself." I said. The boy just looked at me, then curled into a ball and started rocking but at the same time he was shivering uncontrollably. I didn't want to touch him in case he freaked out and someone came up here to check on us. Eventually though he calmed down. Silent tears running down his face.  
>"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry." He took a shaky breath.<br>"Oh for what? You have nothing to be sorry for sweety. Come lay down." We slept in total for a day and half. I woke up at 10 the next morning, and let Naruto sleep while I made him a huge pancake breakfast and I brought him it in bed too. Waking him up with a gentle kiss; He was startled awake, but he saw me and smiled, breathing in relief again. I don't know how much longer I can take him like this before I snap and kill some cops. I shook my head and walked into the kitchen and took a pill, then carried it into the bedroom where I have a glass of water with all of our breakfast.  
>"Now Naruto,"<br>"Yeah?" He said digging into his pancakes.  
>"I'm taking this pill Ok, but it makes me very... distant... numb... I'll just be acting really weird Ok? Like quiet and not caring. Just don't freak out or nothing, I am just kinda mad right now."<br>"A-At who?" the blond asked staring at me looking about to cry, his ears lowering considerably.  
>"Not you silly. At the people who did this to you. But remember what Tsunade said? If I get mad to take this because she doesn't want you getting in the middle of anything."<br>"oh right." I nodded and took the pill gulping it down with a glass of water.  
>"It'll only last about 2 hours though, because my demon blood is stronger then humans so the medicine dissolves quicker." I explained. I began to eat my pancakes, and Naruto when he finished, lay down again. I washed the dishes, and when I came back, he was lightly dozing but not quite asleep. "I'm going to take a shower k?" I asked. He mumbled an Ok and I walked into the bathroom<p>

Naruto  
>I mean I was still tired, I slept but I hadn't slept good. I mean I used to have nightmares before about my parents but all nightmares stopped when I started to sleep with Gaara. But I guess when a new scarring experience happens new nightmares happen and hopefully I get over them… I don't want to cause Gaara trouble. Which I think I have.<br>I was sitting up now my head against the headboard thinking or trying not to think. What if I wrote what happened down and that might help me get everything out. Or maybe I need to tell somebody who doesn't already know. Breathing out to try and calm myself I went and picked up my phone that I hadn't even looked at since we got it back.  
>There were about 80 texts and much more missed calls and voice mails from people. Most being from Hinata but others from Shikamaru and Choji. There was Neji? Lee and Shino. Tsunade…and Gaara. How come these people care about me so much. I'm just some stupid anthro right? That doesn't deserve-<br>I breathed out a few times to calm myself down. I can't start thinking like that! It's not right to think like that at all. I checked the texts, mostly it was Hinata acting as worried as ever…she doesn't know I'm alright does she? I quickly called her number knowing I was in for it. I mean…shes probably mad at me right?  
>"Naruto?" She didn't even say hello.<br>"Hi Hinata…" I whispered.  
>"Oh my gosh where were you! We were all worried!"<br>"Sorry…I was in jail."  
>"JAIL!"<br>"Yeah….They treat anthro's like crap in there."  
>"What happened."<br>"T-They…" I was getting choked up and I even felt some tears start to fall down my cheeks.  
>"Its okay Naruto, you're okay."<br>"They p-put me in rags, I almost g-got raped…twice! Only because they said to get raped or get beat up…" I wiped my eyes roughly trying to calm my breathing.  
>"Naruto, its alright."<br>"Its not going to be alright! I don't know if ill be able to…just because I'm half fox I must be an animal. A stupid dumb animal."  
>"Stop talking like that! We all love you and so does Gaara."<br>"But I know hes going to get sick of me…I just know it. And they kept on saying it."  
>"Its not true." She whispered, "He loves you. He freaked out because you were gone. We love you Naruto." She kept on repeating as I hit my skull repeatedly on the headboard. "Can you do me a favor?" I asked her<br>"Anything if you stop crying."  
>"Fine."<br>"What is it?" She asked curious.  
>"Tell everyone where I was and sorry for troubling them…Bye." I said after she responded with a quick okay, and before I hung up and looked at a clock. Gaara has been gone for a while…close to an hour. I walked to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Gaara?" No answer. I got scared, "G-Gaara?" I repeated before I opened the door to see the shower still going. He was still in the shower? Then I remembered he took that pill. I opened the shower curtain to see the red heads back against the tile a glazed look In his eye. I felt the water. It was fucking cold!<br>"Damn it Gaara!" I yelled mostly to myself turning off the water finally getting his attention. I helped him out and dried him off.

Gaara  
>"F-Fuck." I said as Naruto was out here. Why was he here? Fuck. "Hey." I said.<br>"Are you Ok? The water was freezing!" Naruto said.  
>"Was it?" I didn't notice. I can't feel anything. It was like the connection from my brain to my legs was cut off. I didn't feel the response saying my legs will work, but yet they were walking of their own accord. I sat on the bed and stared at the wall. It was weird, my mind could think about something like the wall for about ten seconds, but yet my thought process was slower so by the time I counted to ten a minute has gone by. So as I sat here thinking about the wall I didn't notice Naruto was even talking to me. I had turned my head to look at him.<br>"God this is weird." I said.  
>"Have you been listening to me? Come on stand up and put some clothes on." Naruto said. I had to think about each word.<br>"Oh right right..." I stood up and Naruto had to help me. He lay me down on the bed. "H-How long was I... in the shower." My words felt slow leaving my mouth.  
>"Um..." He looked at the clock. "About an hour... 50 minutes maybe."<br>"Wow." I said.  
>"Sleep this off Ok? You're acting kinda really unresponsive. I mean, if I didn't know it was the pill I would say your ignoring me. And before you ask why I would think that: It's because you're probably sick of me, sick of having to save me all the time. Sick of waiting for me to get better so you can touch me. You're probably upset that I'm stupid enough to get arrested. And upset that you had to pay so much to get me back. And You're... upset that you had to see Sasuke again... I hope-"<br>"Stop." I said once all of his words caught up with me. "One you're going to fast..." which was odd because his mouth wasn't rambling like normal... "And two we'll talk about this later because I can't concentrate on anything at the moment." Everything in my brain was mumbled and looked like alphabet soup. We lay down, and I figured I would try my hardest to sleep the rest of this pill. The next thing I knew I was waking up. Naruto was lying next to me, and at my movement, he changed positions, whimpered, then sat up and cradled his chest. "F-Fuck." He whispered.  
>"Does it hurt?" I asked. He jumped.<br>"Just when I move. Sorry." he looked down not meeting my eyes for more than two seconds.  
>"Hey." I picked his chin up to look at me. "I love you. I'm not mad. You're not stupid to be arrested, they are stupid to arrest someone as perfect a person as you. If only they knew. It's Ok about the money, I didn't spend a penny. Sasuke gave me the whole 15,000 but listen, and listen well. Ok? I didn't enjoy doing what I did with Sasuke. I enjoyed being able to get the money to save you, but I didn't enjoy sleeping with him. At the same time it wasn't bad, and I don't mean I liked it I just mean, that Sasuke wasn't a horrible bastard, and since I spent the night there we talked a bit. He said that he had just gotten over me, but it was too tempting an offer not to pass off. He told me he understood I was with you, and he asked me if he and I could be... friends." I said.<br>"So... you said?"  
>"I'd rather have him as a friend than an enemy." I said. "but I love you. You are mine. There is nothing between me and Sasuke." I assured him.<br>Naruto nodded. "After everything we've been through, I believe you." Naruto said. I smiled.  
>"Now stop worrying. I love you." I kissed him and we lay back down. "If you wake up and you need anything, and I'm asleep, just wake me up Ok? I'm only laying down because there is nothing else to do and I want to be with you alright?"<br>"Alright... but you've done so much already."  
>"Shhhh. Good... after...noon." I said before closing my eyes and resting my head on the pillow.<p>

Naruto  
>I can't fake it that I don't believe him because I do believe him. I lay my head on my pillow facing Gaara as I looked at him. He actually fell asleep pretty quickly. I just know he is because his breathing changed. I love him…so much. What would I be if he left me? No…I shouldn't think like that. I scooted a bit closer to Gaara so I was resting nicely into his side without causing pain. Seeing as how he was lying on his back.<br>"I love you so much okay?" I whispered even though I knew he was already asleep and wouldn't get a response. And I kissed his forehead before I fell asleep, not that scared this time. Maybe if I fell asleep not as scared to actually fall asleep I wouldn't have as bad nightmares like I have been having.  
>"Naru-"<br>"Hmm?" I groaned. And turned onto my other side only to cough In pain. "Naruto? Come on wake up." Gaara?  
>I opened my eyes to see Gaara's face in front of mine, "W-What?"<br>"You were shaking and screaming in your sleep." He said gently, cupping my face and using his thumb to push away something… I think a tear.  
>"I was? I don't…remember anything. I don't think I had a dream… I'm s-s-s-sorry." I stuttered before I actually started to cry again, "I woke you u-up." I didn't stop looking in his eyes.<br>"No you didn't. I had gotten up to go to the bathroom. We slept all afternoon it's passed supper time. And now you started screaming." He told me sweetly.  
>I don't remember one thing. Maybe when Gaara left…that might of have been what caused me to scream in my sleep…. but that would be horrible for both of us.<br>"S-Sorry…" I apologized and he just kissed me slightly.  
>"It's okay, it's not your fault. Now do you want to eat?"<br>"I'm not that hungry…" I told him honestly. But then again I might be starving and I just don't know it.  
>"You should eat since you haven't ate since breakfast. But I'm not going to force you." He said to me before he helped me out of bed and I followed him into the kitchen and sat down.<br>"Can we have ramen?" I asked seeing as how I didn't want him to cook a big meal. He just gave me a small smile and nodded his head. It didn't take him long to cook it and have It in front of me and him. I believed him, I trusted him but there was still one thing that bothered me. Why did Gaara have to go to Sasuke?

Gaara  
>"Here you go. It's a bit hot." I warned, placing the bow of ramen in front of him and handing him his chop sticks I got him for Christmas.<br>"Thanks. Itadakimasu!" He said before digging in.  
>I smiled and sat next to him using my fork. "Is everything Ok? You seem like you have something on your mind." I asked. blowing on my ramen before putting it in my mouth.<br>"Well... not really. I trust you. Understand that. But... why did you have to go to Sasuke?"  
>"My father said no... Who else do you know that has 15,000 laying around with no use." Naruto shook his head, but looked down. "I'd have rather done it with Sasuke than some stranger for the money. I know Sasuke's clean." I said referring to STD's. For some reason Naruto thought this funny. And so did I. after everything that happened I would bring up something as normal as an STD. "Hey that's the first time you laughed since you got back." I pointed out.<br>"Yeah I guess." He looked down sad again. All of a sudden there was a knock on the door.  
>"I'll get it." I said pushing my chair away from the table and standing up, walking over to the door and opened it. "Dad?' I asked thinking it was anyone but him.<br>"Gaara... I'm sorry. I just... I have to tell you something." He told me. I walked over to the table not able to look at him.  
>"Well maybe I don't want to listen to you like you never want to listen to me," I said grudgingly.<br>"Just... please? You don't understand, after seeing you a few days ago, I was beginning to regret some of the stuff I said in the past. I always took my anger out on you when... I should be mad at myself." He said.  
>"I'm listening." I said. Naruto looked back and forth between us confused.<br>"Gaara... when your mother was pregnant with you-"  
>"Here we go." I said rolling my eyes. My dad ignored me and continued.<br>"I was taking a pill to make me sterile. So I couldn't get her pregnant again. But when she was pregnant, I accused her of cheating. Once you were born... with the red mop of hair it was easy to say she cheated. Nothing was the same between her and I, we fought often, every little thing she did I picked on and vice versa. When you were four I... one of the fights just got too serious. I couldn't... I was never good at holding in my anger... and I... I killed your mother. I loved her but, her having you made me snap and her protecting you made me feel sick. I told everyone she left, it wasn't hard for people to except this, she threatened to leave every single day, only I knew she didn't have the guts to go without taking you kids. Then, as you got older, the obvious... similarities between you and me and Kankuro. It was harder to say you weren't mine. I couldn't deny to myself that it was my fault she died, because it was a mess up with my pills that had gotten her pregnant. It was never your fault, it was my fault for you, and for her dying. I was too ashamed to tell you kids this... "  
>"You...WHAT? You mean to say you've lied to us all these years? That you... you... you blamed me? It was never my fault and even if she did cheat on you that wasn't my fault either! God you are a murderer! And a bastard! The more I see of you the more I am convinced of that! You loved her, how could you DO that?"<br>"That's what I'm saying! You're going to do something to him you regret. Break this off before you hurt him. It's never going to work!"  
>"I could never hurt Naruto. Get out of my home, and never come near me and my family again."<br>"What does that make me?"  
>"You disowned me!" I shouted.<br>"I said I was going to." He looked down. "I wouldn't have been able to live with that guilt too."  
>"I wish you had... I don't want you as my father. I wish mom had cheated." I snapped.<br>"Gaara, I came here to ask your forgiveness..."  
>"It's too late. If I didn't get the money from Sasuke, and you came here today, Naruto would have been dead yesterday. I wouldn't even have opened the door for your sorry ass. You don't have my forgiveness. Go live through another 19 years of guilt and maybe I'll forgive you then." I snarled.<br>"Gaara... I was... thinking of giving you the money, but you left."  
>"Because I got my priority's straight. If I got the money from you, I'd have been in debt for the rest of my life. My pride would have been hurt way more than what I did with Sasuke."<br>"Sasuke gave you the money... to save the creature that he's jealous of?"  
>"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" I screamed.<br>"Wait! I didn't mean it like that!"  
>"Yes you did. He's more human than you are." I said.<br>"We're Demons!"  
>"You're a demon... I'm half human." I said. I pushed him out of my door. "Leave." was all I said as I slammed the door in his face.<p>

**We came up with this idea on day ONE of planning! About Gaara's Dad and Mom? Yeah...it is one of the twists in this story we thought of just so you know that Gaara's Dad seems to care about him atleast a little bit. Like...he doesn't want Gaara to go through the pain of hurting the one he loves. Anyway, yeah so that was it!**

**Reveiw! PLEASE! I'll upload to chapter 71 faster! And you WANT that one**


	67. Chapter 67

Naruto  
>I was shaking, not because of the fight really… okay yes because of the fight but also because I was scared really for Gaara. He seemed to be in a worse state… that I have ever seen him in. Was he having a panic attack? Like some of the ones I was having in that cell?<br>"Gaara… Gaara.. Gaara, come on listen to me." I tried to get his attention but he wasn't responding to me at all and he was just sitting against the cabinet shaking.  
>"It wasn't my fucking fault!" he yelled causing me to jump.<br>"Gaara…come on." At least I needed to get him in bed. Or maybe I should get him one of those pills. But I don't know… I don't want him angry but then again I think he should get angry because he needs to vent out.  
>"He… he… I want to KILL him!" he growled up and I shivered.<br>"Gaara, you have to calm down… okay?" I said kind of frightened. He had never been this… mad before.  
>"It's not fair…." He hid his face in his hands and began to sob… Why can't I be stronger or know what to do? I sat right next to him and pulled his head into my chest no matter what little pain it caused me because really I could care less about it when Gaara's in the pain that he is in now.<br>"Shh shh sh, it will be okay, I'm here okay?" I really don't know if I should of said it will be okay but I don't know if he would. I could only hope he would be.  
>"Why is life so unfair?" He sobbed in my chest. He was just angry as hell and wanted to kill and now hes sobbing into my chest while he grabs the back of my shirt in his fists.<br>"Naruto I love you so much" He cried.  
>"I love you too… please be okay." I bit my lip completely scared stiff on what to say or if it would hurt him more. Because really… he just learned something about his mom and if it was me I would be heartbroken as well. "Come on. Lets go to the bed okay?" I whispered to him, gently rubbing his scalp. He didn't say anything at all but stood up hanging on me till we were back in the bed. I wouldn't leave him till he was alright.<br>Why is everything happening like a chain of bad shit saga of Naruto and Gaara? Its like something is against us. And the year has just begun! I tucked us in before I cuddled with him… sort of scared that he was going to have a sudden mood swing and become angry again but I don't want to give him one of those pills that makes him a zombie. I really think that would make him feel worse than he already is.

Gaara  
>So many thoughts where parading through my head. Why did he hate me? Why me? Why would he lie to us? Do Temari and Kankuro know? What was I going to do about this? How did I get on my bed...?<br>"Naruto?"  
>"Mmm?" He said lifting his head lazily off the pillow. He must have drifted off to sleep while I was thinking. He needed sleep to heal his wounds. Plus he had two nights of sleep to catch up on. I didn't say anything more, and Naruto's breathing immediately fell back into a peaceful slumber type rhythm. I stared at the ceiling. I felt lost. I wanted someone to tell me what to do... how to react... what the fuck went on in this family?... I just need something constant in my life. I need one damned thing good and have it stay like that. I know what I need right now... but god I don't WANT to. I sat up and walked into the kitchen. I left a note for Naruto, even though I doubted he would wake up in the five minutes I would be gone. and I left it on the bed. I ran down the stairs and jumped in my car, then I sped to the gas station on the corner, picked up a pack of smokes and came back. I had thrown the last pack away, even though I had barely touched it. I came back and noticed Naruto still asleep.<br>I opened the window, the cold air started to fill the room. I didn't care. I sat on a chair I dragged into the bed room and sat with my head out the window, wanting most of the smoke to leave the room. And I sat here like this... and before I realized it, I'd went through half a pack. "Fuck." I said pulling out another one and lighting it.

Naruto  
>I knew I wasn't dreaming when my body was cold and I knew I wasn't dreaming when I smelt smoke. And I know I'm not dreaming when I knew that Gaara hadn't been in bed with me for while. But I didn't want to get up and stop him from doing anything.<br>Maybe I'm a coward for not being able to do anything for him. I feel worthless. How can I help him? I mean… he's already smoking. Should I go tell him to go get drunk with Deidara or something? Anything to get his mind of it. I just don't want him to end up hurting himself. What if he's better with Sasuke? He would know what to do wouldn't he?  
>"Fuck." I heard Gaara mutter again and I tried to keep my breathing at the regular tempo that It had been going, and pretend I was still sleeping. I have gotten good at that you know. Why cant I be of more use? I'm hopeless…<br>"Not fair…" He hit the back of his head on the side of the window and I just gnawed on my lower lip.  
>"Gaara…" I said finally opening my eyes. By my tone of voice he would of known that I was up and not groggy.<br>"Sorry if I woke you." He said expressionless. He is worse than I thought.  
>"No it's not that…"<br>"Want any pain meds?" he asked fretting over me already.  
>"Gaara, stop it. I'm fine I'm worried about you. I'm sorry… I feel worthless because I don't know what to do to help you." I said honestly sitting up.<br>"You saying that wont help me either." He said honestly.  
>"I know."<br>It got quiet as he finished another stick from his pack. How many would that be now? I don't even really want to know. All I do know is that it must be bad for him but I wouldn't bring that up.  
>"Go back to bed." He said gently to me but I shook my head.<br>"I cant go to sleep knowing your in pain…but I don't know how to help it. I'm so sorry about that. I just…don't." I said laying back down on the bed but not to fall asleep. And I didn't stop looking at him. "You can rant to me all you want because that seems to be the only way I know how to get out anger or distress. I will always be here for you to talk to or… even scream at. If smoking makes you feel better, which I suspect it does, it doesn't bother me. But also since I have total trust in you you can go and get drunk if you want… if that makes you feel better. I'm sorry but that's all I could do." I said to him without stuttering so I was serious.

Gaara  
>"I don't want to get drunk... Well I do but I'm not for two sensible reasons. one you already know and two: getting drunk takes your emotions and multiplies it. so ill become a big angry douche bag that can barely walk on two feet. I don't want to do that... I shouldn't be smoking either... I wonder if demons can get lung cancer." I said to myself.<br>"Gaara... are you going to be ok?" Naruto asked. I turned to look at him. I sighed, put my stick out and put the pack and lighter on a dresser. I walked into the bathroom an brushed my teeth, flossed, gargled and brushed them again. Then I went in the kitchen and chucked down a glass of water. I made my way back into the bed room, where Naruto was curled in on himself again. His head was looking in the direction I came in, which had me thinking he was listening to me in the kitchen.  
>"I'll be ok." I finally said. "It's just... a bit of a shock... I spent my entire life thinking what did I do wrong for him to hate me... and now that he told me what he did, I have to ask, what did I do wrong for the entire world to hate me? I always thought it was a personal issue... I don't know... What would you think?" I asked Naruto.<br>"I don't know... everything would be too confusing for me." Naruto admitted.  
>"The same as me. Its so confusing I don't what to think, I don't know if I could trust him. Everything is just... swarming inside my head." I told him.<br>"Well, just forget about it for now." Naruto said.  
>I sighed. "I'm sorry, with all my drama I haven't been paying attention to you much. Did you sleep well? have any dreams?" I asked. He shook his head.<br>"I knew you were gone for a while. I wasn't fully asleep." Naruto admitted.  
>"Right." I said to myself. "Do you think... Do you think dad told Temari and Kankuro?"<br>"I don't know." Naruto said.  
>"Should I... um... call maybe?" I asked.<br>Naruto shrugged. "It's up to you." Even though Naruto's answers were no help, just saying it out loud helped me to clear up the confusion and find some answers.  
>"I guess... you rest I'll be right back." I called my sister, I guess dad had told her and Kankuro first, and she kicked him out until he told me about it. I asked her what the hell was going through his head and she just told me that we need to all take a chill pill.<br>"So you want me to forgive him?" I asked.  
>"No, I just don't want you to go pick a fight with him. Ok?"<br>"Kay" I said and we hung up.

Naruto  
>Gaara still didn't look good. Well who would? "Did he?" I asked a bit curious when he walked back in the room. He sighed before he looked at the dresser to me, then to the dresser again until he finally walked back to the bed and sat on the edge, putting his face in his hands. I guess he really wanted a smoke but he didn't want to do it. I moved so I was sitting next to him on the edge of the bed and he turned to look at me.<br>"Yeah." He spoke a bit quietly.  
>"I really wish I could help you more." I said honestly.<br>"You being here does help me." He said, "I'm supposed to not fight with him the next time I see him. Not that hard to think though since I don't really want to see him and I don't plan on it." He said mostly to himself but I just took it in. "Do you think he told them today like he did me?"  
>"I don't know." I said honestly. And It sucked that I didn't know really, "but I think you should get some sleep." He did look terrible. Not that I would say that out loud seeing as how he felt terrible and… well you get it.<br>"I'll try if you want."  
>"It's more as in what you need than what I want." Gaara nodded and got up and walked around to his side of the bed and sunk into the sheets. I didn't really know if he would fall asleep I just hope he did. I mean… this whole fiasco would warp with his insomnia right?<br>"If you sleep you might feel better and you can think clearly…" I spoke to him before I lay down next to him.

Gaara  
>"Yep." I said into my pillow. Naruto rubbed my back. Eventually I rolled onto my side and tried to let sleep take me, but my brain wasn't working. It didn't want to shut down. I got up with a heavy sigh because my head started spinning from the stress. I stood up and started pacing for a bit, hoping to tire myself out. but it just made me think about stuff more. So I grabbed my ipod and turned it on, shoving the buds in my ears and turning up the volume to a point where I can feel the buds moving from the pressure. I hoped the noise didn't bother Naruto. At some point I fell asleep. A song changed, I grunted and jerked awake, turning off the player and chucking it on the bed side table next to me. Then I closed my eyes again.<br>My eyes cracked open only to find out it was already the next morning."I have never blacked out like that... I mean normally I have a dream or something... but it was just... bleh." I said to Naruto who was up before me.  
>"Yeah... I've had nights like that." Naruto said.<br>"Hungry?" I asked sitting up and stretching.  
>"Yeah" He smiled.<br>"What do you want?" I asked him. Hoping that today would be somewhat normal.

Naruto  
>I sincerely hoped that we could just forget the last 6 days and that today could be… normal. Well…I guess not anything is ever normal for us so it would be at least not stressful.<br>"I don't want you to cook a buffet. Just make something easy for the both of us or… I could cook for you." I hinted knowing that I actually really did want to cook for him since he puts up with my crap.  
>"Do you want to cook for me?"<br>"I'll clean up I promise!" I told him finally getting out of bed and stretching my back.  
>"And what are you going to cook?" He asked getting out of bed to and walked out of the room to sit at the table.<br>"Well... you know I don't cook a lot. And I'm sorry if whatever I cook may be poisonous…" I frowned.  
>"Don't say that, I bet anything you cook would taste lovely. I mean… I ate your cooking before."<br>"But that was either 2 minute cooking or instant ramen. Or that time when you were sick so your tasting was off and if it was bad you wouldn't know it." I told him pacing a bit in the kitchen.  
>"Sure you can say that if you want." He shrugged his shoulders and I gently hit it. I'm just glad were semi-better than the last few days. Plus I'm only feeling half the pain "What? I'm just agreeing with you."<br>"But your supposed to prove me wrong… know what never mind."  
>"So what are you going to cook milady?" He joked and I shot a glare at him. Again he showed me an innocent look.<br>"Well… I never tried it but I've seen Jiraiya cook it a million times! It's the only thing he can and its good." I said honesty and Gaara looked confused.  
>"And what is this mysterious breakfast?"<br>"Its not mysterious its French toast… I think I could make it without burning…I hope." I bit my lower lip, "And then theres eggs and… do you want bacon because I can only cook it in the microwave." I said honestly.  
>"I don't care. Whatever you cook will be good. And I don't care if you make a mess." He added. Oh yeah… I was most likely going to make a mess…<p> 


	68. Chapter 68

**Sorry this took forever to update. its been months (go to my partners DA account and she has up to chapter 80 edited) but i, from this day on, will try to update atleast 2 chapters a day. And no we wont abandon it, its only beccuase life with me writing and updating is so fucking hard. Plus we have like 100 chapters (maybe more) already writtten just not set up and edited. Now without holding you from the crap I call a story Heres the thing that I havent been updating with**

**My apologies!**

Gaara  
>So, Naruto stuck to plan A. French toast and eggs with a huge mess on the side. He had dropped an egg on the counter, which leaked onto the floor but the frying pan was smoking so he rushed to put butter in it. Quickly dropping the toast into the mix of eggs and just a tad of milk, he realized he had no spatula, running to the drawer before the butter started to burn the pan, He grabbed the frying pan and some plates, flipping the toast onto the pan to fry. He ran to the fridge to get the maple syrup, on the way back tripped on the egg yolk leaking to the floor.<br>"Naruto are you Ok?" His hand had tightened on the syrup bottle as he fell down, causing the cap to burst open and the syrup to make an ark following the path his arm flung up in. Syrup landed on my head as I knelt down to help him up.  
>"S-S-sorry... I'm making a mess! Oh... Maybe you should do it." He said looking really sad for a second.<br>"Nope, you got into this yourself. But hurry the toast is burning."  
>"OH NO!" Naruto ran to the pan and flipped it over revealing a blackened piece of French toast.<br>"S-Sorry... I-I'll eat that one." Naruto promised, wiping syrup off his hands.  
>"No, just throw it away and start another one. We have plenty of food. Just relax." I encouraged him with a smile on my face. Watching him was helping me forget about my problems. Besides my kistune boyfriend was just so cute. He had syrup on his hands and on his arms and some on his cheek, right over those scars that are sick but make him look absolutely adorable in my opinion.<br>"O-Ok." He said tossing it in the bin and soaking another slice of bread in the egg mixture. Naruto then put the toast on the pan, watching it carefully, then flipping it, and finally putting it on a plate. "I GOT IT!" He said turning around to celebrate but ended up slipping and he hit his head on the corner of the table.  
>"Naruto?" I asked getting up as he sat back on his knees holding a hand to his forehead.<br>"Ow."  
>"Let me see."<br>"It's fine!" Naruto was rubbing at it like a five year old who doesn't want to admit he has a boo boo.  
>"Just let me see."<br>"It's not bleeding!" Naruto said defensively. "Ow-" He rubbed it too hard. I saw how his eyes were teared up involuntarily. I moved his hand and kissed it gently. He had a goose egg forming.  
>"Do you want ice? You can't go to sleep for a few hours, you might have a concussion. Put ice on it, then apply heat and keep switching, should I call Tsunade? Do you feel dizzy or light headed? Can you see straight? How many fingers am I holding up? You remember who you are right?"<br>"Gaara... stop... you're giving me a headache." Naruto said holding his head. I noticed the pan steaming behind him. Sighing, I placed more butter, soaking the bread, and stepping Naruto through it and then stepping back and letting him cook on his own, teaching him a few tricks on how to flip eggs without breaking the yolk, then I taught him how to cook bacon. Giving him words of encouragement. He still made a mess, but because he was less nervous, there weren't any more accidents.  
>"The food is really good." I complimented with a smile. Naruto was still holding the bump with one hand and eating with the other.<br>"Because you helped me." Naruto stated miserably.  
>"You just need a bit more practice. Then you will be less nervous. Nerves are your problem. Just relax, you did great. Are you feeling Ok? Are you sure you don't want ice?"<br>"Yeah the food is good isn't it? And no I don't want ice... I just have a headache."  
>"I'll get you a Tylenol... you know? I feel so bad, since you've been with me, you've been on non-stop pills. Do you ever feel all drugged up?" Naruto looked at me like I was crazy. Truly not in a good mood for me to be a chatty Kathy. Which sucked because we had little time to talk because of him being in jail the last few days. "Right. Sorry." I said placing the pill and a glass of milk next to him.<p>

Naruto  
>"No I'm sorry." I said softly. I mean... This day has just not been right so far. I made such a big mess and all I wanted to do was impress him. But then again I ended up hurting myself and making him worry about me more. Yeah, maybe this wasn't that good of an idea… even if the red head said that it was good. He could possibly just be saying that to give me encouragement.<br>I swallowed the pain medication and gulped down some milk before I continued to eat the breakfast that should of only took 10 maybe 15 minutes but ended up taking 40. It wasn't horrible, but then again Gaara helped me with most of it so I guess that's the reason.  
>"What are you sorry for?" He asked completely confused even if I wasn't really in any right mood, but thankfully the pills were making my headache lessen almost instantly.<br>"For… making a mess and stuff. Causing you to worry about me since I always end up getting hurt."  
>"It's not your fault you're a clumsy goof." He shrugged and finished eating. Somehow he ate it faster than me…but maybe it's because he wanted to make me happy by eating what I made. I looked at him a bit sadly. "Sorry." He apologized.<br>"I just want to stop being a screw up." I said honestly looking back at my plate pushing the eggs around on my plate.  
>"You're not a screw up."<br>"Gaara." I looked at him like he was not real, "Really?"  
>"What?" I breathed out a sigh.<br>"Not only do I mess up everything that has to do with food, I also drop anything that can be held by my hands." So that really leaves out any jobs I could do to help Gaara out with the money. Because even if he says were okay with money I don't want him to use it all on me, I want to help him out. Something that I can't screw up.  
>"You're not a screw up. Seriously, you help me when I need you right?"<br>"I had no clue what to do." I said honestly.  
>"You don't screw up with loving me?" He spoke surly.<br>"We haven't had sex yet."  
>"I'm not talking about sexually but just everything else. Listen, I love you, you love me. I don't think that's a screw up. You may make a mess but its okay. Really I'm not making it up." He said and I could tell he was telling the truth. I gave him a soft smile before I gulped down some milk.<br>"Gaara…?"  
>"Hm?" He said.<br>"After I clean up the kitchen…and we possibly take a shower could we…maybe, get out or something? I feel like we have been caved up… for a while. And I hate that feeling after being in that place." I shivered at the memory and he patted my head. I sort of wanted to talk to him about getting a job but I don't know what he would say about that. Not to mention I wouldn't know where I could even get one.

Gaara  
>I started to clean while Naruto finished eating. He began to dry the dishes I had washed, while I put the food away, and took a rag to the counter to wash up the egg. I then wiped up the floor and washed the rag in the sink. Naruto put the dishes away and we both went to the bedroom to strip off our dirty clothes and shove them in the washing machine.<br>I headed into the bathroom and turned on the shower, letting it get nice and warm before Naruto and I stepped behind the curtain. I kissed his forehead, asking him once more if it hurt. He said it was fine now as long as he didn't touch it, and he began to shampoo his hair. Bored, I shampooed his tail, he turned to look at me, over his shoulder, but then continued scrubbing at his scalp, letting the comfortable water run down his chest and relax him. He rinsed his hair and tail while I washed my hair, facing the wall to let the water run over my shoulders. A small pair of arms wrapped around my waste as Naruto gave me a hug from behind, burying his face in my shoulder blades.  
>"Naruto?" I asked feeling him shaking just a bit, even though he was more under the water than I was and it was by no means cold.<br>"I'm s-sorry... lately I just... haven't been myself... everything brings up horrible memories, and sometimes I find myself thinking thoughts I shouldn't be thinking. Sometimes I... I wake up and wonder if this is a dream; especially if I dreamed about... being there... it's all so real, so vivid... I dream of what could have happened... it makes me moody... and then I feel bad because I don't want you to... s-start to h-hate me." He started crying a bit at the end. I turned around to hug him.  
>"It's Ok Naru. Sasuke told me a little bit about what people are like when they come out of jail, or at least, the ones who aren't cut out for it. He told me to be patient with you, which I would be anyway, and he told me it'll pass." I kissed him lovingly on the lips, and I rubbed his ears relaxingly, "plus I could never hate you."<br>"I love you Gaara." Naruto hugged me tighter, as if trying to prove to himself that he was here with me and not anywhere else in the world. For the remainder of the shower I racked my brains on where we could go. I had a feeling he would want to be outside, but he still seemed not so himself and I didn't want him getting sick on top of all the stressing right now.  
>"Do you want to go see a movie?" I asked.<p>

Naruto  
>"Hm?" I said while the thought processed into my brain.<br>"A movie. It could be relaxing and dark so nobody would judge you. Plus we would be with each other and share popcorn and I could buy you some candy and you could munch on it. It could be a long needed date… now that I think about it we shared our first kiss, moved in with each other…twice and had our fair share of fights and we never really had some real dates. I mean we have been to the mall and grocery store and gone out to eat but if you think about it we never thought about those days as dates did we?" He rambled on and on at his own thought causing me to want to giggle but I was still recovering from my semi-breakdown…  
>"What kind of movie?" I asked hopefully it wasn't a scary one. I'm sure he would love to see those kind though.<br>"You can decide once we get there. Noting scary but something harmless. We could even see a chick flick if you wanted." He joked and I just rolled my eyes.  
>"Don't make me pick a chick flick and make you watch." I said and he just shrugged his shoulders.<br>"I wouldn't mind. Chick flicks mean either you crying into my shoulder because of sappy moments causing me to get to pull you in or even better, kissing the whole time so we don't know the ending." He smirked and I just blushed slightly. I know it's a bit weird but I have always actually wanted to do that. I mean…the whole thing with kissing during the movie with a boyfriend that I dreamed about having (before I had one) "Or we could watch a Disney movie to…I wouldn't be embarrassed to walk in there with a cute boyfriend as I have. Then again there's action or comedy…or a comedy romance. Again I wouldn't mind that because-"  
>"I know Gaara 'because we could miss the end of the movie.'" I said for him finally completing our shower and turning off the water before stepping out.<br>"No, because I love action with explosions and I very much enjoy comedy romance because… well yeah we could miss the ending." He said while drying me off first, then him.  
>"Like I thought…" I said as I went out of the bathroom while Gaara got that monster of noise called a hair dryer plugged it in while I went and picked out an outfit.<br>"You never gave me an answer. So a movie? We don't have to if you don't want." He spoke and I rolled my eyes. We just talked about movies for a while…I really wanna go since I normally just wait for a movie to come out on DVD instead of seeing it in a theater. Even when I lived at my old home… wait I take that back. I used to go with Kiba but that was only about four times because he thought it would seem "gay" to go to a movie with each other. And that was BEFORE I found out my sexuality.  
>"Yes we'll go to a movie." I smiled a bit softly to myself as I made my way into the bathroom where Gaara was blow drying his hair in wait of my answer. He smiled at me before finishing up and turning to me. "Now you."<br>"Um…Gaara do I have to?"  
>"You like it." He sighed, "It makes your hair…what was the first thing you said the first time we used this? Fluffy?"<br>"Yeah but we have been using it more than that time and now it's getting boring…and its loud." I said honestly but finally listened to my seme and let him blow dry my hair, flinching every so often when he would do another spot. When he finished we went to change into some clothes before brushing our teeth before he grabbed his wallet and keys and we left to the theater.

Gaara  
>when we arrived, we thought about the movie we wanted to watch. "Ok there's spy kids 4..." I offered.<br>"No... Too babyish."  
>"The smurfs?"<br>"Are evil!" I chuckled.  
>"Final destination 5 is out of the question, planet of the apes? Eh. Conan the barbarian is supposed to be funny?"<br>"Maybe..."  
>"Fright night... no, the help? I don't even know what that one is... 30 minutes or less... or"<br>"That one seemed funny."  
>"30 minutes or less?"<br>"Yeah."  
>"I thought so too. Wanna do that one?"<br>"Yeah!" Naruto said a bit happy, but then he looked around shy he was so loud. Of course this was matinée so barley anyone was here, but that only means there was less commotion to drown him out. I bought two tickets for our movie and since we were a bit early we played for a few minutes in the game room.  
>"Gaara? Are you going to win me a stupid stuffed animal like in a cheesy romance movie?" Naruto asked me cutely in a joking manner.<br>"No." I stated placing my quarters into the claw machine. "I love the challenge of these machines. Never found one yet I couldn't get at least one prize out of." I stated. I looked for a loose stuffed animal, but after my first try I realized that the claw didn't pick up it just lifted around the toy. So I went for technique 2, where I use the claw to push the toy towards the hole. Whudduya know? I got this yellow giraffe with pink spots and blue hoofs.  
>"Want it?" I asked him. He rolled his eyes taking the toy. Naruto sat down at one of the racing games, while I picked up a guitar on the guitar hero. Then with the left over coins, we got some stupid trinkets from the bubble gum type machines. Naruto got a jumbo bouncy ball and a hippo squinky. I got a fake mustache that was black... not my hair color, and some fake bling. Naruto could not stop laughing at how ridiculous I looked in the mustache. What was worse, was when I went to go order our drinks and food, and ordered in an accented voice that was really low pitch.<br>"Mmmn, yes I would like a large popidy corn... some of them American nacho's, a large root beer... and... some candy for my date... whudda want?" I turned to him chewing my lip like I was sucking on dip. Then I turned and spit into the trash can. Naruto giggled.  
>"Skittles."<br>"You heard the man." I said. The waiter just stared at me, and it was then I realized he was one of the guys from my old school that was close friends with the assholes who beat Naruto up.  
>"Fuck man, you are so gay... like I didn't believe the rumors at first... and then you got kicked out an all because of him-" He shot Naruto a glare "-but dude... seriously?"<br>"Just shut up and give me my order." I said in a serious tone. Naruto didn't recognize the kid, he probably only passed him in the hallway for the few days he attended the school. Naruto seemed a bit nervous now. I placed my hand around his shoulder and held him close to me to show him it was all Ok. The waiter came back with the order, and gave me the total. I paid (an arm and an effing leg I'll tell you) and walked away. When Naruto and I got seated, we started to play the stupid games to keep us distracted. Like the celebrity word scrambles and the trivia questions. Then we sat in awe as the previews started and both of us exclaimed weather we'd want to see it or not. At this point there was no one else in the theater, but I couldn't help but notice a group of kids walk in. Half of them where in the group that had beaten the snot out of Naruto, and the other half where just other friends of theirs that won't be so friendly. Naruto didn't notice them, and they didn't notice us because they sat in the back, all of them got discounts from their friend at the counter, who was also sitting in the movie. I prayed to god he didn't tell his friends we were here.

Naruto  
>"Hey… Gaara?" I said waving my hand in front of my boyfriend's face. I still can't get over the fact that he's 'my' boyfriend. It sounds nice no matter how long we had been together. But anyway, Gaara seems to be a bit out of it.<br>"Huh wha-"  
>"You were spacing out you okay?" I said worried.<br>"Yeah I'm okay I was just…thinking." He smiled, "Popcorn?" He offered and put his arm around my shoulder.  
>I smiled and nodded grabbing some of the buttery goodness and putting it in my mouth… well missing my mouth, but some still got in there.<br>There was that one preview right before the movie started that reminded you to turn off your cell phones for the idiots that forgot to turn them off… well I guess I'm an idiot because I pulled out my phone and turned it to vibrate making Gaara give me a confusing look.  
>"What?"<br>"Why don't you turn it off before you even get into the theater? It's more obvious."  
>"Well… if you must know I like pulling my phone out because it makes me feel special." I told him the truth and he only shrugged while I put the phone back into my pocket.<br>"Hey…" I said worried before the movie started completely.  
>"Yeah?"<br>"What were you thinking about?" I asked curious tipping my head to the side.  
>"About the people that came in here." He said honestly.<br>"How come?"  
>"I was hoping that they wouldn't sit in front of us or next to us." He kissed my cheek right before the opening started.<br>I laughed, I cried, and I laughed more to cause more tears! What do you think? That I cried out of sadness? No I cried from laughing too hard but trying to tone it down into my fist. And plus there was explosions.  
>I had opened my skittles that Gaara had bought me and put a fair amount in my fist while I ate them, but also fed some to the red head who gladly took them into his mouth, making me blush when he purposefully licked the tip of my fingers. How that got us into kissing is beyond me, but we didn't continue kissing for long though seeing as how I started to giggle into it from one of the comments from the screen which caused Gaara to chuckle until we had our eyes glued back onto the screen.<br>His hand was in mine while his other arm was around my shoulders pulling me close. Yep… this is good. I like this, and this is fun. It's nice and sweet and I haven't felt this good in a while… sadly that's when worse things are supposed to happen. No, not happening. It can't happen. I shook my head out of the thought.  
>The movie ended and I couldn't stop replaying every funny thing that happened while we picked up our trash finished our soda and walked out.<br>"And, oh my gosh, haha, that was hilarious! And… wow I love that comedian!" I smiled as Gaara nodded his head, pulling me closer to him.  
>"I love you."<br>"I love you too." I kissed his cheek. "This was nice." I said honestly while I hugged the giraffe close to my chest.  
>"Yeah. Really nice." The red head smiled, "I'm just glad you're smiling again."<br>"Yeah…I guess right?"  
>"Gaaaaara!" I froze at the name but he didn't turn his head to turn, yet my ears did twitch in curiosity, "That has to be you right? The dumb ass that got his ass kicked out of school for an animal." And that's when I felt Gaara tense up. I mean we hadn't even left the building yet but we were THIS close.<br>"For one, no I didn't get kicked out of school. I quit, secondly, he's not an animal." Gaara glared at them through the corner of his eye.  
>"Gaara, come on. Let's just go okay? I don't wanna ruin this day." I sighed a bit out of sadness and he only grunted.<br>"Come on man? For one, he's half animal, two he's male. You just gotta be having some nice sex at least right?" Now that guy's voice was sort of familiar. Was he the one that beat me up?  
>Gaara just sighed before walking with me away from the bastards and out of the theater, thankfully not being followed.<br>"Hey… Hey Gaara?" I tried to get his attention.  
>"What?"<br>"Let's get you some ice cream it could make you feel better." I said trying to cheer him up. Then my phone rang, well more like vibrate.

Gaara  
>"Kay." was all I said, but I noticed Naruto fumble for his phone. I pulled him out of the theater, seeing as the kids where hopping into another theater to see the new final destination movie. When we got outside Naruto answered the Phone mumbling a hello into the receiver. There was someone talking on the other line. "Who is it?" I asked.<br>"Your sister Gaara, hold on a second Ok? I'll be right back." Naruto said scooting just outside my hearing range. I sighed and pulled out my keys, fumbling with them as I waited for Naruto to be done. I leaned my head back onto the wall and thought about the fight that was thankfully avoided. Maybe... I should get Naruto a collar... maybe it's just best, at least until marrying an anthro becomes legal like gay marriages. This way it will avoid another incident with the police, and it will stop people from questioning so much, and when they do, I can tell them the lie I told to Marvin. About how Naruto can sense my mood swings and he's sort of like a blind Seeing Eye dog. I can even get Tsunade to prescribe me a fake diagnosis and get the story backed up. She would probably agree with me that Naruto does just that, calms me down.  
>Either way, I don't want my Naruto to feel trapped or anything. It would be better if necklaces looked like collars. Then I could get him a necklace and it would be Ok... Glancing across the street, I saw a jewelry store. I called to Naruto "I'll be across the street!" and I crossed over, after he gave me a nod. I could see him from the shop window, so if a police officer even went near him I would know. I looked around; they sold dog collars there with the fancy decorations on them, because they did engravings on dog tags. I picked up a locket; it was a heart, with a fancy design on the front. On the inside it had room for an engraving, and a spot for a picture. It was just a tad bigger than most lockets, so it would look nice on a collar. Picking up a black collar with a gold design so it would match the locket. I purchased both. The male didn't ask why I engraved Naruto's name and my name on the inside of the locket, or why from my phone I had him print out a picture of me and my anthro smiling from my phone and cut it into a heart shape and stick it inside of the locket. Nor did he question why I put the locket on the collar. Almost done I turned to head out the door.<p>

Naruto  
>"What do you need?" I asked actually confused on why she would call me.<br>"Um well… Do you have an idea on what Gaara might want for his birthday?" She asked sort of quickly. Birthday? When is his birthday? How do I not know that! I'm his boyfriend I should know or something…right?  
>"When is Gaara's birthday?" I said blushing embarrassed as to how I wouldn't know such an important fact.<br>"You don't know!"  
>"He never told me!" I fought back.<br>"Well that doesn't really matter. The point is his birthday is on the 19th…and as sad as it is our family never really celebrated his birthday much. I was the only one to give him a present and Kankuro was too dumb to remember or pick anything out. When Sasuke came… well all I remember was…. Well."  
>"Sasuke gave Gaara sex I know." I sighed sadly.<br>"Yeah."  
>"So what do you need?"<br>"I need to know what he would want for a present!"  
>"Temari you already got us a fridge. That would be good enough." I smiled.<br>"Buuuut I want to get him something elllllllse." She whined.  
>"Fine fine…I'll ask him okay?"<br>"NO! You can't do that! You'll ruin the surprise!"  
>"Okay okay!" Geez she was loud, "What about…"<br>"Porn, got it."  
>"I didn't say that! I was going to say something about his car since you gave us a fridge instead of those rims you were going to get before." I spoke.<br>"Oh... right, well I'll think about it!" She yelled happily, "Naruto… before I say bye how are you?…and Gaara?"  
>"Um… I don't like to talk about that time. It hurts to remember because it was scary and I got to learn what it was like to be completely alone with people that hate you. Rags, beatings and rapping's, it was horrible and cold. And Gaara… He's better. He seems to be putting everything behind him. He seems to want to take care of me with everything it takes. Even after what happened with… you know." I explained to her my breathing getting heavy as I closed my eyes to calm myself.<br>"I hope you feel better. Same with my little bro. Talk to you later, kay?"  
>"Kay. Bye." I said and hung up the phone. Letting out a big breath.<br>How do I not know Gaara's birthday? And what the hell am I gonna get him! Got damn it this sucks so much! I feel like the worst boyfriend on the planet for not knowing what day had my lover had been born!

Kiba  
>"Shut up Hana, I don't want to hear your voice this whole trip, yapping about your boyfriend." I rolled my eyes as she slapped my head, causing my beanie to shift slightly.<br>"Just because you're having problems with Ino doesn't mean I have to shut up." She snorted and smirked slyly, pushing some of her brown hair out of her face.  
>For one I am not having problems with Ino… Okay maybe I am having problems with Ino. But not to the point we could break up. I mean, I've just been getting bored lately. I think it's because half of my friends finally moved away from Konoha to either another anthro settlement or into the real world where they have to hide themselves forever. It's actually quite annoying really. And right now I'm not liking having my tail tucked in and my ears hidden… Even if I love this hat!<br>The only reason we're even in this city is for vacation and to look at colleges for me. Like I even want to, but my mom wanted to go looking (more like get out of the house) where really we are. The thing that sucks is that Akamaru is stuck at home and we couldn't bring him. He's too big to fit in the truck!  
>Really were not even going to really look for schools while were here, because my mom is pretty much just wanting a vacation away from home and all the dogs. We breed them you know, and probably the best out there since my whole family is filled with half dogs. Were all pure bred… One of the reasons my mother doesn't like it how I'm with Ino. Seeing as how she's a cat and not a dog.<br>I sighed as I walked down the street my hands in my pocket, walking next to my sister who I had a feeling was going to leave me soon. She seems to do that a lot… and now she's gone.  
>I looked around and sniffed before I smirked. YEP HOT DOGS! Possibly a block away. I could do that first since my mom is sleeping in a hotel and my sister went god knows were… probably to shop or some shit, while I on the other hand don't know what to do! Seriously, I have only 20 bucks from my job… Yeah I work. At the Yamanaka flower shop, I deliver them by riding Akamaru! Yeah he's just that big enough! And I love him!<br>Anyhow, I am broke… I could watch a movie but I really wanna hot dog. Yeah I'll probably just end up at the park like always. What? It's free! I'm not cheap! Well… Ino says I am but she's the one that wants to go to expensive ass fancy restaurants and make me go shopping to get her a purse that is 150 dollars! Sometimes more! I swear she's torture when it comes to money! But somehow I like her. Maybe it's the blond hair blue eyes…  
>I sighed, as I turned the corner and rushed over to the hot dog cart that I noticed a few blocks away. 3 dollars for a hot dog? Not so bad actually! Ino would never eat something like this though. Says something about getting fat. Pfft! She doesn't get fat at all! I swear she's like me and has a high metabolism.<br>As I finished the junk and rounded the corner again I wiped the crumbs off my hands (cheeks still full) and passed this really nice looking car. I actually took a fucking double take! It was red and… and… Hot! I would SO want this car no matter what. I wonder if my mom would by me this instead of school. Ha! Like that would happen. Shrugging a bit sadly I swallowed my food and continued to walk. There would have to be a park somewhere right? Like in the middle of the damn city.  
>And that's where I saw him. Blond hair, blue eyes, Kistune tail and ears on the top of his head. Yep, I sniffed the air, it's him! No wonder why I have been so bored! It was because I haven't been able to torture him. I mean the funniest time of my life happened when he was in the village on his birthday. And after that I haven't been the same. Did I feel guilt? I mean… I did tell a lot of people that he became a sex slave to a demon and pretty much ruined any reputation he had left. No that's not the feeling… my feeling is fun!<br>Smiling wickedly, showing my canine fang, I sneaked up behind the unsuspecting blond who had just been talking on the phone. I was right behind him and went to his ear, "Boo." I smirked as he jumped and moved away quickly.  
>He stared at me with those blue eyes shimmering with… fear? Or was it sadness, as he finally came with the conclusion on who was.<br>"K-K-Kiba!" Ah that annoying stutter. Seriously  
>"Hello foxy! All alone? Really. I really would have thought you would be dead already. Or did that so called demon break up with you and so now you're on the street." I knew damn well he wasn't alone, the scent was too strong, but I just like to mess with his little blond head.<br>"W-What are you doing here?"  
>"Family's in town, vacation you could say. But that doesn't matter. What matters is why you are on a corner ALONE." I chuckled. Maybe it was a little evil but I don't know. The poor fox had his tail between his legs and his ears had lowered. But I really hoped that demon I smell isn't close… because I don't trust them. One killed my pa, and I can't forgive that.<br>"J-Just leave me alone okay?" He said sadly.


	69. Chapter 69

Gaara  
>I opened the door to the shop to see Naruto moving away from a brunette haired boy.<br>"J-Just leave me alone okay?" Naruto had said to him. It took me a second to hear what was said from across the street.  
>"Oh come on Naruto? I haven't seen you in ages. It's no fun since you left." So Naruto knew this kid? He talked with a sneer, as if there was a secret meaning behind the words, one that I didn't understand. I crossed the street so I was by Naruto's side. The boy's eyes got wide as he sniffed the air. "H-Holy shit man." The brunette took a step back, trembling a little.<br>"Kiba, Gaara won't hurt you." Naruto said, turning to me.  
>"A friend of yours?" I asked pointing to Kiba.<br>"Yes... Well no... Well... Once upon a time." Naruto looked at his feet.  
>"Oh." I looked back to the boy who was frozen in shock. "Well... um. Anyway... Did you still want ice cream?" I asked Naruto trying to get him to smile. Naruto looked up at me with that goofy grin.<br>"YEAH!" he said putting his arms in the air. "Duh." He added nudging me in the side.  
>"You're fucking nuts!" Kiba shouted. Taking another step back, but not wanting to dash, his instincts telling him that a demon would chase him. But I wouldn't.<br>"No he's not." I said rolling my eyes. "He's better off with me than on the streets." I said to the brunette. Kiba Naruto had called him.  
>"Yeah? And what does it cost to live with you? Huh? Sex all the time?" Kiba sneered.<br>"Ha, I wish." I shook my head with a smile.  
>"Gaara!" Naruto said pouting.<br>"Kidding... Well I mean, I wouldn't mind-"  
>"Gaara!" Naruto stopped on my foot as a blush broke over his nose and cheeks.<br>"Ok Ok. Naru, get in the car. I'm sorry." I said chuckling and rolling my eyes at his blush.  
>"Yeah sure you are." Naruto said sarcastically with a fake pout.<br>"I love you." I said but he only stuck out his tongue at me. Then he gave in *sigh*  
>"I love you too." I unlocked the car. The brunette's eyes shifted to the car at the beep. His ears flicking up under the hat in interest just as Naruto's does. He must have his tail hidden. Then his eyes flickered to the keys in my hands.<br>"That car is yours?" He asked not believing it. Naruto jumped in the passenger seat, but the door was still open 'cause I hadn't shut it yet.  
>"Did you want to invite your friend along?" I forgot that Kiba could probably hear me. Naruto looked up at me.<br>"He wouldn't come... Even if he was still my friend." Naruto said... Then he gave in. "Hey Kiba, want to join us for ice cream?" Naruto asked. Kiba looked torn between wanting to go and not wanting to go.  
>"I have no money." He decided.<br>"Gaara will pay. Right?" I nodded.  
>"Naruto..." Kiba whined. Not wanting to go but so tempted.<br>"You get to ride in the cool caaaaaar." Naruto teased.  
>"Well... I guess?" Kiba said. I walked around and sat in the driver's seat. Kiba didn't move until I was completely seated. He sat behind Naruto, shutting the door and leaning against it, trying to stay as far from me as possible.<br>"So what did my sister want?" I asked Naruto.  
>"Oh Temari? She... uh... she just... um... she wanted to see how we liked our new fridge..."<br>"Is that all?" Why did Naruto seem so nervous?  
>"Well... because she said she had liked a certain amount of days to return it or exchange it or something... and she wanted to um... check up on me." Naruto said.<br>"From what?" Kiba asked curious.  
>"Nothing." Naruto said looking at his hands.<br>"Ok so friendly's or dairy queen?" I asked.  
>"We just went to Friendly's the other day didn't we? So... Dairy Queen." Naruto said.<br>"I could eat at Friendly's every day of my life... or red lobster." I said truthfully. "You'd get tired of it at some point." Naruto argued.  
>"That's like saying you can get tired of my cooking." I pointed out.<br>"But that different! You're amazing!" Naruto argued. "Plus you don't make the same thing..."  
>"I don't have to order the same thing." I shut off the car, having pulled into the parking lot at DQ. Naruto looked at me and started giggling.<br>"Whets so funny?"  
>"You... ah ha... you still... you still have your fake mustache on!" He could not stop laughing. I turned my rear view mirror to face me.<br>"Damn it... The guy in the jewelry store must have thought me a real creeper... now I understand why he didn't ask any questions... he probably thought I was mentally retarded or something..."  
>"What did you buy in the jewelry store?" Naruto asked getting out of the car by himself.<br>"Well." I gave Naruto the bag; Kiba followed us out of the car. "I didn't want another mix up to happen like on New Year's... So I thought it would be best if, maybe you had some form of identification on you. But at the same time, I didn't want you to just put a collar on, because I don't see you as my pet, but others... do." I sighed. Naruto pulled it out

Naruto  
>Well… at first I thought it was just a damn collar as I took it out of the bag. But then again… Gaara did just get it to make sure that incident with that place didn't happen again so I guess I should be happy. Plus… when I looked at it, it seemed almost… beautiful. I mean, it was a collar but it didn't look like one as well.<br>"G-Gaara." I looked at him.  
>"Open it… please? It might make it be better than it seems." He said scared that I might get mad at him for giving me the collar in the first place. I just did as I was told and gasped. It was so cute! The picture and our names, everything! It was so pretty… and it was shiny<br>."Gaara." I started again.  
>"I hope its good enough. I mean I didn't want to offend you. I just don't want that crap to happen again!" He said worried as he finally took off the mustache which I again giggled.<br>"You want to know what I think." He nodded, "I'm thinking… I'm surprised it's not leather!" I smiled and he just gave me a look that says 'tell me the truth'. "Okay okay… I really do like it… I like the picture and I love how you engraved it. It's shiny and pretty! And I'm happy you got this so that there wouldn't be another misunderstanding… please don't tell me it was expensive though." I asked him as he came around the car and hugged me.  
>"Actually… no. Not that much."<br>"Gaara." I warned.  
>"It was cheaper than the bracelet." he said his voice suggesting he knew I was going to make him spill.<br>"Gaara!" I shot him a glare.  
>"Okay, Okay!… It was possibly 95. But that was because I got the picture and engraved it. Plus I got it connected to the collar." He told me the truth and I smiled.<br>"I love you."  
>"I love you too." It wasn't until then did I notice Kiba standing right behind us... Well behind me. He seemed to be scared of Gaara and I could understand that. We became friends because of our losses from parents.<br>"How the hell can you be happy being treated like… like a fucking pet! He says he's not but then he gives you a collar and you 'like' it?" Kiba said flabbergasted as he rolled his eyes and I just glared at him, as I turned around in Gaara's arms so my back rested against his chest.  
>"You don't know anything Kiba. And how could you say that when you know well that I would rather be here than there. With you." I said honestly before looking at the ground. I really still was… what's the word, scared? No, weary? That could be it. Anyway I feel that way around Kiba, even with Gaara here massaging my arm.<br>"Pfft."  
>"See Gaara?" I tilted my head a little to look at him, "Told you he wouldn't feel right even after I invite him, against my better judgment, for good ice cream… by the way, can we get some now?"<br>"Sure." He kissed my forehead while I put the collar back in the bag. There was no need to wear it right now since Gaara was next to me and… I didn't really feel like it. He seemed to understand and grabbed my hand walking into Dairy Queen. I took in a semi-big whiff and my tail wagged slightly too side to side from the smell. I could still hear Kiba following and see him out of the corner of my eye, while he took the same sniff of the place.  
>"So what do you want?"<br>"Strawberry Oreo blizzard!" I had a giddy smile on my face while Gaara looked confused, "You never had it? Its strawberry ice cream with vanilla Oreo's." I explained.  
>"What he said." Gaara said to the cashier giving me a weird look but I just rolled my eyes. "And you?" At first I thought he was talking to me but then I saw Kiba shiver slightly.<br>"Oreo blizzard…" he said a bit softly. Not wanting to anger Gaara he added a please to the end of it.  
>"And an Oreo blizzard… Mediums for them. And I would like a Sunday, with cherries on top." Gaara smirked and licked his lips.<br>"Is that all?" She spoke and Gaara just nodded his head and unhooked his hand from mine to take out his wallet. My wrist must have jangled because I saw Kiba's ear twitch under his hat and his eyes to glare at my wrist… The one with the bracelet.  
>"That's expensive as hell man! How the hell did you get something like that!" He said confused and shocked.<br>"I bought it for him." Gaara said bluntly looking at the brunette as I looked at my wrist.  
>"Ino would DIE for that! She is so… ugh!" he said clutching his head.<br>"Having problems with Ino?" I asked confused and a bit sad.  
>"No!" He whined, "She just wants to go to every expensive restaurant in the fucking world and wants me to buy her everything! I only get some cash form working at her stupid shop and in the end I'm using it all on her. It's getting annoying!" He complained before he realized he was actually talking to me like an equal and looked away with a grunt.<br>See… even he is working! I need to find a job. "Here you go, thank you for coming to Dairy Queen." The cashier gave a fake smile as I grabbed my blizzard and looked around the shop for a booth. Finding one I ran over to it and slid in on one side, Gaara next to me and Kiba across from me, staying as far away from Gaara as possible. It was quiet around the table as Kiba lazily spooned up his ice cream putting it in his mouth. I felt… almost awkward. Having an old crush who turned bastard eating ice cream with me and my demon boyfriend… and Kiba hates demons, or scared of them. I don't know which one.  
>"So... Every awkward silence a gay baby is born." Gaara said causing me to giggle. "Nice to know how we came into this world."<br>"Pfft." Kiba rolled his eyes. Really? "Naruto, are you really telling me this noble isn't making you have sex as payment for him caring for you?"  
>"Not that you really care but, He loves me, I love him, I don't care if he's a demon, and he doesn't care if I'm an anthro. I don't need to pay him anything to be with him…" even if I want to, I said to myself.<br>"So… you're still a virgin?" He gave a cocky grin and I rolled my eyes as I blushed.  
>"Y-Yes…and I guess you aren't."<br>"Nope." He smiled.  
>"Then again… Ino has been having sex since she was 12 so I would have thought she would have done it with you already." I muttered. She's an effing slut… and still dresses like one I bet. She sort of looks like Deidara in some sort of way.<br>I continued to eat my ice cream, smiling at the taste as my ears twitched. Gaara has taken the cherries out of his Sunday as he ate his own ice cream. I guess he was going to save them for last.

Gaara  
>"Why'd you remove all the cherries?" Naruto asked me.<br>"I have a cherry fetish." I admitted.  
>"Does it have anything to do with the cherry milk?" Naruto asked.<br>"Precisely. My favorite fruit in the entire world are cherries. I could eat... like... a pound of them..." I said picking up one and eating it. Stealing a taste. "I can tie a knot in a cherry stem with my tongue." I added.  
>"No way!" Naruto said "Show me! How did you learn?"<br>"I used to have a looooot of time on my hands." I said putting the stem in my mouth. The situation got quiet, Naruto and I being the only ones making conversation at the moment. Kiba continued scooping his ice cream, while Naruto stared at my mouth, as if making sure I don't cheat. After a few minutes he got bored and scooped his ice cream while watching me out of the corner of his eye, like Kiba was. All of a sudden I pulled it out of my mouth. "There!"  
>"Wow!" Naruto said. "That's amazing."<br>"It's not that cool." Kiba said.  
>"Oh shut up... He just bought you ice cream. Be nice." Naruto said, having more of a spine since I was here. He seemed to shy away from Kiba, as if the kid used to always be mean to him or something.<br>"So Naruto? What do you want to do after this? I doubt you want to go home." I said thinking about what he said he was sick of the place.  
>"Well... What else is there to do? I mean... Every time we go somewhere people are mean to me." Naruto looked down at his ice cream.<br>"Maybe if you hid your ears and tail..."  
>"I don't like him to do that. He shouldn't have to hide himself. And no one will hurt him when I'm around."<br>"Not everyone knows you're a demon." Kiba argued.  
>"No but even if they don't I can still kick their ass." I said with a smirk. Kiba shivered, having second thoughts about being mean to Naruto.<br>"He's really over protective." Naruto sighed. "It's annoying; he frets over me when I hurt myself..." at this Kiba started laughing.  
>"Yeah, you're the clumsiest person on the planet! You hurt yourself all the time. I can only imagine!" He laughed. Naruto gave a small smile. I don't know why.<br>"It's been forever since I heard you laugh." Naruto muttered.  
>"Remember the time you fell of the porch at my place? And you landed in a pile of dog crap?" Naruto smiled a bit more at this.<br>"I was so mad, but we would joke about that for years!" Naruto smiled.  
>"Then the time we walked in on Jiraiya watching porn, and you got a nose bleed and fell backwards hitting the wall!" Kiba said.<br>"He locked is door from that day on..." Naruto said taking a bite of his ice cream.  
>"Oh and the time we were on the swing set, and there was a bee, so you jumped off at the peak of your swing and you nearly broke your ankle?" Kiba said.<br>"That time was not funny." Naruto said. "Someday I'm really going to hurt myself... like you don't want to know what happened this morning." Naruto rubbed his forehead.  
>"What?" Kiba asked his eyes flickering to me.<br>"Well, I was cooking, Gaara usually cooks, but he's been teaching me, anyway, I spilled an egg, and then I slipped on it, and got maple syrup all over the floor, and then when I was done I turned around fast, exited cause I did it right, and I fell forward and slammed my head on the corner of our table."  
>"Ouch." Kiba said wincing. "You dropped everything when we were little."<br>"No kidding. Jiraiya used to hate it. He'd get so mad." Naruto rolled his eyes but he looked sad.  
>"And he doesn't mind?" Kiba pointed to me.<br>"I think it's cute." I said, since I finished my ice cream, I started working on my other two cherries. "Naruto is less clumsy when he's not nervous. And he's mostly not nervous around me. I try to keep him calm." Naruto nodded at this.  
>"Gaara was wonders for my personality. I don't feel trapped anymore. I don't feel like a stupid animal. I'm not so shy, at least not around our friends. I'm less clumsy most of the time, and I feel safe." Naruto shrugged. It was silent for a few moments. Neither anthro knowing what to say.<br>"So Naruto, maybe we should hang out with Hinata maybe? I'm sure she's dying to see how you're doing, and you haven't talked to her since New Year's. In which time we were avoiding her... or maybe even visit Shikamaru or Choji? Or we can all meet at the park or something." I said.  
>"Can we have a picnic!" Naruto asked excited.<p>

Naruto  
>"A picnic in the snow?" Gaara had this frown to him. He hated cold weather.<br>"No, a picnic, like, under a gazebo. I know they have those things." I pointed out, "And we don't have to be the only ones bringing food. Everyone could pitch in!" I yelled excited then realized I was being loud and blushed from embarrassment.  
>"Yeah we could do that. Who you want to call?" He asked me and I pulled out my phone.<br>"Well… Hinata like you said. But I guess we could also ask her cousin since he's your friend. Um… Shino would probably come since Hinata wants him but I think we should also ask Shikamaru and Choji. Since it's Sunday they're probably hanging out together anyway doing nothing. Oh and lee, since he's another one of your friends…should I ask the other girls?" I looked at the red head now.  
>"Every time I call them and we are around them I never get to spend time with you."<br>"I think Hinata's good enough and that's a bunch of people anyway. It's a picnic not really a party." He shrugged and I just finished my ice cream as I started to text the people I had named off. They all pretty much gave me instant replies saying they weren't doing anything so sure. I made sure to tell them that they have to bring some sort of food seeing as how I don't want us bringing everything.  
>"Kiba you can come too, and don't say you don't want to because I can hear your tail wagging inside your pants." I said without looking up from my phone. The brunette just decided to look down at his ice cream that he finished and I chuckled.<br>"Sure…whatever."  
>"Okay, were gonna hang in the park with people. For a picnic... we need to stop by the store first for chips or something."<br>I nodded my head once before we cleaned up and walked to the car. Kiba doing that same thing, waiting for Gaara to get in and buckled before he did, sitting behind my seat. I will admit… it's sort of good to see like… as in nice to see him actually talking to me. It makes me wonder if Gaara being here changed his mind about hurting me mentally. Which that might be the answer. Or maybe it's the fact that I don't like him anymore that he feels comfortable. Anyway it makes me a bit happy that Kiba is laughing and smiling at least if it's only for a second. Because it has been forever since I had heard that. Before he became a bully.  
>We stopped by a store and picked out some Dorito's, Cheetos and Pretzel's before he went back into the car. I know Kiba was tempted to stick his head out of the window… since he did that a lot when he was a kid but I knew he didn't want to ask for it. So instead I just rolled down his window and without a second chance he stuck his head out of it like a dog. I saw Gaara smirk slightly and I just smiled as we pulled into the parking lot of the park. Seeing Hinata and the gang in the distance.<p>

Gaara  
>"That's a lot of people." Kiba gulped.<br>"None of them will hurt you. You can take your hat off and your tail out. I know it hurts to be like that." Naruto said.  
>"But... they are all... human... come on? Really?"<br>"Yeah none of them ever hurt me."  
>"But you have Gaara."<br>"Gaara's not always around when I'm with these people. I know most of them from school. Gaara works while I'm at school." Naruto explained. Kiba didn't seem convinced. "Gaara won't let anyone hurt you Ok? I'm going to tell them anyway. I don't want to lie to my best friends."  
>"oh..." Kiba let out a very dog-ish whine. "alright." he said pulling off his hat, then pulling his tail out from his pants leg. Smiling, Naruto grabbed his hand and pulled him to the group of people, excited. I just locked the car and followed behind at my own pace.<br>"Guys this is my friend Kiba! He's on vacation here. Kiba this is Hinata, Choji-" I stopped listening to my Uke give introductions as I noticed my sister was there, she was next to Shikamaru. They were talking in low voices, it seemed like they were having a bit of an argument. I sat down next to them.  
>"What's up guys?" I asked being nosy. Like I said, I was protective of my sister.<br>"Nothing." She said obviously lying.  
>"Temari's trying to deny the fact that you two are demons." Shikamaru stated. "Once I started paying attention it was easy to figure out."<br>"But were not Shika!"  
>"He's too smart for his own good Temari. Don't lie to him, just tell him the truth. I mean I'd tell someone if I wanted a serious relationship with them. Besides, Shikamaru is Naruto's friend. If he's nice to an anthro, he'll be fine hanging out with demons. Right?"<br>"I honestly don't mind. When I hang out with Naruto Gaara's like always there unless it's at school. Seriously I don't mind and I won't tell anyone else." Shikamaru said.  
>"And that's Shikamaru and Temari, Gaara's sister, but I didn't invite her so I'm guessing Shikamaru did! Does that mean you guys are dating?" Naruto had just finished his introduction for Kiba.<br>"Uh... yeah."

Naruto  
>"I knew it! Score one for Naruto!" I smiled slightly but then tilted my head to the side at the end of their conversation. So Shikamaru knew Temari was a demon? I kind of suspected such! He's too smart for his own good!<br>"You didn't say there would be another demon here." Kiba fretted and I just rolled my eyes. "Relax. Temari is nice. She wouldn't hurt you unless you call her a bitch…which I would say not to."  
>"So she's like Hana?" He said and I chuckled. His sister was probably just like Temari if you got her temper messed up… I learned that the hard way.<br>"Exactly."  
>Before I knew it Hinata had jumped me from behind causing me to fall into the snow "Naruto!" she yelled.<br>"Yeah?" I said confused.  
>"How are you?" She smiled.<br>"Well…better but I would be even great if you would take your knee off my groin." I hissed and she got off of me blushing.  
>"I've been… so worried about you. Ever since new years." She looked like she would start crying.<br>"H-Hinata!"  
>"I thought I w-w-could never see y-you again." She wiped her eyes.<br>"Hinata-Chan, stop crying. Okay? I'm alright everything worked out alright."  
>"A-And when you called me you sounded… broken." I just sighed and brought her into a hug, "You know I'm alright. So stop worrying. Seriously I'm fine, that's all behind us… except for a few memories. Seriously." I tried to help her calm down which soon she did, Choji coming over in the little love fest.<br>"What happened?" Kiba asked interested and I just let out a loud breath.  
>"J-Jail." I stuttered and his eyes went wide.<br>"Do you KNOW what they do in there!"  
>"Well duh Kiba." I grunted out, "And for your information believe all those childhood stories. They're all correct."<br>Hinata soon calmed down and I got her to smile by poking her side and I laughed, "Okay so…" I looked at Gaara who was glaring at the new couple a bit from the corner of his eye. He is really going to be very over protective.  
>"So we brought the chips." Gaara finally stated walking up behind me, seeing as how Hinata was finally calmed down and was now next to Shino. He hugged me from behind.<br>"Oh yeah I'm starving!" Choji yelled and we laughed.  
>"You're always hungry."<br>"Still doesn't take the fact away that I'm hungry." He rubbed his stomach and took some cake that was in a box, "My mom made it from the bakery." He stated while everyone else started to take out their own thing of food to share.  
>I noticed Kiba being quiet. And he's never quiet he's more obnoxious than anything else.<br>"Hey." He poked me slightly getting my attention and I looked at him, "Why did you call me your friend?" He asked me curiously.  
>"Would you rather want me to call you friend turned crush turned bully who would beat me every day to these people? They would murder you!" I said honestly and he just grunted a reply.<br>We sat around one of the long picnic tables eating the food that was brought telling stories. And random stuff. Well it was fun until Kiba got into telling a story about me that caused me to blush.  
>"Shut up Kiba!" I blushed hiding my face.<br>"But it was hilarious! Not only did this guy get hyper enough to shake but what he said to his uncle when he was stark naked standing in the middle of the room caused me to explode in laughter."  
>"T-That was one time, I was young and I had gotten into coffee it was an accident!" I yelled out blushing.<br>"You weren't young you were 10." Kiba corrected.  
>"What did he say?" Hinata into the story and I just hid in my hands muttering, I'm gonna kill him.<br>"He said, 'but uncleeee! You like naked people. I saw it in the place with the poles! I wanna be naked too, it's breezy and feels nice!' and that's how it went… until Naruto was running down the streets while his uncle tried to catch him." Kiba smirked and everyone else laughed.  
>"It's not my fault Jiraiya brought a 10 year old boy into a strip club so he didn't have to pay a baby sitter! It scared me and then I had coffee!" I complained.<br>"It means you're cute… how come you're so embarrassed to be nude now?" Gaara asked with a smirk.  
>"Gaara!" I yelled.<br>"Kiba!" I froze at the voice while we both turned around.  
>"Hana?" We said at the same time.<br>"What the hell! I leave for five seconds." She started. "Correction, you left to shop for 15 minutes while I tried to learn what to do." He said cockily.  
>"And you have your ears and tail out! What is wrong with you?" She yelled.<br>"Um… Hana?" I said shyly and she looked at me.  
>"Naruto?"<br>"Yeah."  
>"I heard you became a sex slave." She added with a frown. She actually continued to like me unlike her brother.<br>"N-No…" I looked at Gaara  
>She took a whiff of the air then glared at Temari and Gaara, "Oh my… God Are you INSANE!" She yelled exasperated.<br>"I guess so." He sighed, probably having second thoughts on coming… remembering the demons.  
>"What about pa huh?" I whispered in Gaara's ear that demons killed his dad and his face fell almost instantly.<br>"Hana, this guy is with Naruto, and has been for like ever nothing has happened yet." Kiba sighed getting up from the table, giving me one look… Was that an apology? It sort of seemed like it.  
>"You are nuts kid!" She muttered actually tripping Kiba into the snow and started to drag him away.<br>"Yes it's been fun but as you see I am gonna have to go! Bye Naruto!" He yelled before he was dragged away totally by his sister.

Gaara  
>"Well that was... odd." Hinata said. Everyone but 4 people agreed. Those four being me my sister and our dates. Naruto and I looked at each other, Naruto had a look of guilt on his face... regret?...<br>"Well what was I planning on having happen? That Kiba would be my friend again? Gosh... I'm stupid." Naruto said to himself, anger making heat rise to his cheeks. "Everything is just all hunky-dory now isn't it?" he crossed his arms and scowled at the ground.  
>"Naruto, you're not stupid." It was barely a whisper but I knew he could hear me. We finished up with the partypicnic, and headed back to our apartment, where I turned on the heat and cuddled with Naruto on the bed, under the covers.  
>The next week passed much the same. Naruto just wanted out of the house. We went to the mall, out to eat, to the park countless times, to visit my brother and sister, to visit Chouji's shop. There was theme park at the town over, but it was closed for winter. By the end of the week we were racking our brains for ways to stay out of the house. Naruto came with me to work until school started back up, but then he went to school. Before I knew it, I had about 2 days left until my birthday. I thought my sister forgot, because unlike her, she wasn't bugging me about throwing a huge party. I hope she wasn't throwing a surprise party or something... maybe I'll just treat myself to a fancy dinner with no one but Naruto to keep me company.<p> 


	70. Chapter 70

Naruto  
>Gaara had work today… Which I'm sort of happy about, and all though he had asked me to go with him I decided against it because I needed to think… or I was going to be screwed triple times over! I'm kind of surprised Gaara hasn't told me personally that his birthday is this Wednesday. Have no clue why… but you know what's worse? I don't know what to give him yet! And this sucks totally because now I feel like a horrible boyfriend.<br>I paced back and forth in our bedroom trying to think up possibilities… but everything I thought up wasn't good enough. I would love to take him out somewhere but I didn't have money. Sighing I took out my phone and called Temari's cell.  
>"Hello?" I didn't recognize the voice at first.<br>"Hello?" I said back.  
>"Naruto?"<br>"Shikamaru? What the hell are you doing with Temari's phone?" I asked shocked.  
>"She's in the bathroom. I came to help her study for an exam or something."<br>"Well…. okay I need to talk to her like right away."  
>"Wh-"<br>"Shika don't answer my phone!" Temari's whine came from inside the room before I heard a faint ow; like Shika got his head slapped and I chuckled. "Hello?"  
>"Hey Temari I need your help… for two things really I'm not joking!"<br>"What is it?" She asked worried.  
>"I don't know what to give Gaara for his birthday!" I complained.<br>"Porn."  
>"Not funny." I complained.<br>"How would I know when I didn't even know what to give him? I ended up getting him seat covers for his car." She complained. "What about sex?" She joked and I rolled my eyes.  
>"I'll figure something out alright? I also need…to bake a cake. Can I come over? I know I'll mess it up without somebody and if I did make it here Gaara would come home and smell it." I explained and she just said okay before we hung up.<br>That's when I sat on the edge of the bed and started to think… sex. I'm ready; I mean I think I'm ready. And I trust him entirely. Plus I have been having dreams lately from the stress on what I should get him. And I won't lie if I actually had that thought about my virginity being given to him. I love him enough… and it seems like the best thing I can do for him.  
>I blushed at the thought, actually giving myself to Gaara… and I am going to do it. Not back down, I hope. Get this virgin air away from me. I mean… I'm ready enough.<br>Now how to think about how to give him this birthday present…

Gaara  
>Work was booooooring. Sai was... well Sai. He was making out with his hand when I got there, but I was used to him doing something extremely abnormal almost all the time. Like when someone sneezes, he says "demons be gone" and not "bless you." I asked him about this once, he explained that when someone sneezes it means a demon is trying to enter your body, but your body pushes him out. So you have to say that to get the demon out of the room. I was too busy laughing at that than bother to correct him. Anyway, resisting the urge to ask Sai what he might be doing, I sat down and asked "Where's Dei-Dei?"<br>"In his office."  
>"Gaaaaara! I'm sure you're going to take to want to take Wednesday off right? "Deidara said. Of course my boss would look in my records and see what day my birthday falls on.<br>"Why?" Sai asked.  
>"Why because it's Gaara's birthday that day!"<br>"Uh sure I guess. I hadn't thought about it much..." maybe I could have Naruto stay home from school. I mean, they just got back from winter vacation, so he can't have that much homework.  
>"Tomorrow we should have a party!" Deidara said.<br>"Yeah!" Sai agreed. "I'll bring the booze!"  
>"No guys, really, that's Ok..."<br>"Seriously I can get weed too." Sai tempted.  
>"Fine but if you bring booze I won't drink it." I told them. They both looked at each other and then shrugged. I only had a few people today. I had to tattoo a unicorn on the top of a girl's tit.<br>"If I have to do one more 'I love mom' tattoo..." Sai said after his last costumer just left.  
>"What's the lamest tattoo you ever had to do huh?" I asked.<br>"Some bald wanted a ninja turtle headband tattooed around his eyes and stuff." I laughed. "Yours?"  
>"Um... I had to do a Pikachu once..."<br>"That sounds so wrong to someone who doesn't know what we are talking about."  
>"Shut up!"<br>"So you're turning 19?"  
>"Yeah." I said not really caring.<br>"You don't seem happy." I shrugged.  
>"It's just a birthday."<p>

Naruto  
>"No that's too much." Temari yelled causing me to jump; Shikamaru was chuckling away at the table.<br>"S-Sorry…" I stuttered premeasuring the cup of water. We had gone to the store and got a cake package. Since there wasn't any cherry flavored we got vanilla. That was so we could use some cherry juice in the mix and put some on top of the cake. But knowing how horrible my baking skills are… I was messing up over and over again. So she got 7 cake boxes… we're on the 7th now. So this is my last try before I'm screwed over.  
>"It's okay." She sighed and I finally got the right measurements putting it in the bowl of powdered cake mix. Then she let me crack the eggs while she put them in the bowl and finally used vegetable oil.<br>We mixed it carefully enough before putting in some cherry juice and stirring it again.  
>"Naruto how much older is Gaara from you?" Temari asked curious.<br>"Well… I just turned 17 in October, but my birthday made me a senior in high school. And Gaara's turning 19 so… he's two years older." I told her my math and she nodded her head.  
>After we put the butter in the circular cake pans and then put them in the oven we occupied ourselves with playing go fish to past the time. "So… What was up with that Kiba kid when we saw him?" Temari asked to end awkward silence.<br>"What do you mean?" I asked confused.  
>"What's your past with him?"<br>"Pretty simple actually. Best friend turned crush turned bastard since he was slightly homophobic. But really it was because I liked him." I sighed bored, "So he became a bully and beat me up occasionally. No big deal."  
>The awkward silence came back for vengeance before Shikamaru opened his mouth, "And so why did his sister freak out?"<br>"You know the reason so don't play you don't Shika… go fish Temari." I responded and he just muttered a troublesome, "Demons killed his dad, the same reason why we became friends in the first place actually. Since so were my parents." I mumbled mostly to myself, seeing Temari sort of squirm in her seat. I know she felt bad not that she needed to. A beep one the oven broke me out of thought as I went to go take the cake out… with oven mitts this time seeing as they were golden brown. We waited for them to cool before we frosted them and put an edge around it to make it look good. And then lastly we added cherries to it… well not lastly. They allowed me to write "Happy Birthday Gaara. Love Naruto" on it. It actually wasn't that hard to write it on there (surprisingly)  
>I smiled and yelled "Ta DA!"<br>"7th times the charm." Shikamaru mumbled and Temari slapped his arm lightly.  
>"Anyhow, can you keep it here? I don't want him finding out about it and could you possibly make sure Kankuro doesn't eat it?" I pleaded and she just nodded her head as I gave her a quick thank you and looked at the clock. "Crap…Temari can you drive me home? Gaara is supposed to finish work in like 20 minutes." I asked her and she just grabbed her keys (after she kissed Shikamaru's cheek and saying I'll be back) and we hopped inside her car.<br>Now… to think how to give him his present. I kind of want to make it a surprise and for it to not be as complex… now that I think about it I might just need a bow and cake. Oh…and do we need supplies? I mean Gaara already has everything we need…right? I'll have to check his fun bag when I get home.

Gaara  
>I yawned getting in the car. Fucking people wanting to celebrate fucking birthdays! I sighed. Home to Naruto. My mood lightened instantly. When I got home I was happy to see my lovable boyfriend. We cuddled on the couch until I had to make dinner.<br>Monday went by much the same, the only difference being I picked Naruto up from school and brought him back to work with me. Naruto was snacking on a fruit cup I bought him from the gas station I stopped at to fill my car up on my way back to work. Sai was making snide comments about how sexy Naruto looked sucking on a strawberry. I resisted punching him because Sai hits on everyone who was misfortunate enough to walk through that door. Man, woman, jerk, body builder, mother, married couples, people with kids, and people with no hair... everyone.  
>"How are you doing over there Naruto?" I asked.<br>"Good." He said happily swinging his tail a bit as he stabbed the plastic fork into another piece of fruit and smiled at me. Ignoring all of Sai's comments that I just knew he could hear. The next day went much the same, only Naruto fell asleep on the couch. Sai made a zillion and one comments about seducing Naruto, but on the one zillionth and two, I punched him in the face.  
>"Enough already! He has to deal with enough creeps everywhere else he goes, give it a rest! I don't want my place to be the only freaking area he feels comfortable in!"<br>"Jeez ok ok!" I felt bad when I had to wake Naruto up to bring him home. We pulled through the drive through of Wendy's on the way home since Naruto was tired and I didn't want to cook. I ordered a Jr. Bacon cheese burger and a chili, while Naruto got some chicken nuggets. God... tomorrow... I'll be 19... Should I tell Naruto?... Yeah I guess I should... He'll be wondering if people keep calling me... tomorrow... eh what's so special about another birthday anyway?

Naruto  
>we walked up to our apartment while I yawned again. I don't know why I'm tired… Okay maybe I do know. It's because I'm nervous as hell about tomorrow but also because I'm sort of scared that maybe I shouldn't do it… not because I don't want to because I really do want to but because Gaara still is hiding the fact that his birthday is tomorrow from me! Maybe he doesn't want me to know about it because he doesn't like birthdays… like me. But he made my birthday enjoyable again so I would think that I could possibly to the same with him.<br>"Hey, Naruto." Gaara said as I sat down lazily in the kitchen eating my chicken nuggets sort of fast so I could go to bed and rest for… tomorrow.  
>"Yeah?" I said while eating another chicken nugget.<br>"I… need to tell you something, okay?" He started and I looked at him tilting my head to the side. So now he was going to tell me? Wow.  
>"Uh huh?"<br>"Well… um, don't freak out because it's nothing important but my birthday is tomorrow." He said trying to give a lot of attention to his burger and chilly.  
>I just let out a breath, "Sorry but I've known about it for a while." I said leaning on the table while his eyes went wide with confusion.<br>"Wha… How?"  
>"Temari."<br>"Ah."  
>"But you seem like you don't want to make a big deal out of it… since you were keeping it from me. And I couldn't really think of anything but hanging with you tomorrow so…sorry." I lied to him and his breath began to be calm again. That was the end of that conversation and soon we were back in the bedroom cuddling under the blankets till we fell asleep… so how to do this? I could ask Gaara to the store for a special task tomorrow since he doesn't have work. Plus I need to take the cake out of the fridge (that I had stashed in there from this morning… he hadn't noticed) and get the room ready.<br>And so I woke up the next day wrapped in Gaara's arms. We slept in seeing as though Gaara called me in sick to skip the day with him. He kissed me awake and I melted into it smiling afterwards and saying a quick happy birthday, which in fact caused him to tickle my sides until I was gasping for air. Which caused him to laugh. Everything just was…perfect. So to not get caught with the cake I asked him to go buy some lunch from a fast food place or something (since it was in fact 3 yeah we slept that long) which he listened to my command allowing me to take a quick shower and get ready.  
>I mean there wasn't much to get ready about; I didn't have to get dressed. I got the cake from the fridge and brought it into the bedroom making sure I didn't drop it (because I would legit cry) and set it on the bedside table. Then I went into Gaara's bag of fun and got… some lube out of it and put hat also on the opposite table.<br>I blushed to myself as I heard the front door open… yes this is going to happen. I mean…I should of added a bow.


	71. Chapter 71

Gaara  
>I walked into the house holding the goody bag of our lunch in it. "Naruto?" I called. There was no answer. I found this a bit odd, and I checked the kitchen as I passed it to our bedroom. Where could he have gone? "Hmmm?" I said to myself looking back out into the living room as I cracked open my door. He wasn't there, so I looked inside the room to the door I was opening, seeing Naruto stark naked on my bed.<br>"H-Hey." Naruto said his face turning a tomato color. He wasn't even this embarrassed wearing the maid outfit.  
>"I think you're forgetting part of the surprise. Where are your panties?" I joked. Naruto shook his head.<br>"The panties was a surprise last time. I wouldn't use the same thing twice." Naruto said, but I could tell he was putting in a lot of effort not to stutter. I looked around a bit to try and find a clue.  
>"Is the cake part of the surprise?" I smiled. "Did you bake it all by yourself?" I asked proud of him.<br>"N-no." He looked aside ashamed. "Temari had to help... I was so nervous about making a mess... "Naruto said.  
>"That's fine, trial and error. You'll get it. But thank you for the cake."<br>"It's cherry flavored!"  
>"Yum!" I said rubbing my tummy. Naruto giggled. I smiled and walked forward, kissing him. He blushed and moved into me, pressing his skin to my clothed stomach. I took off my shirt, letting my body heat warm us up. I noticed he turned the heat up a bit so we wouldn't get cold. My eyes flickered back to the cake when we stopped to take a breath. I noticed he had my lube out. "Hey Naruto... What were you planning on using 'this' for?" I smiled being my perverted self. And then I realized a possibility of what Naruto could be doing. "No." I said.<br>"What?" Naruto asked innocently, not understanding. Cocking his head to the side.  
>"No. I will not let you do this. Just because it's my birthday, you don't have to force yourself..."<br>"But Gaara... I'm ready... I ... I w-want to... I love you... Please? I know what I'm doing... I want... you."

Naruto  
>I felt sort of… hurt. I mean, after planning and fretting over this like forever he says he wouldn't do it because he thinks I'm forcing myself to do it? I actually really want to do this.<br>Gaara sat back away from me, so I was by the pillows as he held his head, "I don't know… you could regret it and-"  
>"I'm not going to regret it." I told him trying not to stutter because I didn't want to seem nervous at all, which I am. But if Gaara knew that…<br>"I love you." I added causing him to look at me finally and not looking at the sheet like he was.  
>"And it has nothing to do what today is? As if that hadn't pushed you into doing… this." He looked me in the eyes.<br>"No… yes. Sort of. You have to understand that I wanted to, I just didn't know when or how, and when Temari called me… I decided that I would do it on your birthday. One, because you made mine better and I…sort of wanted to make yours better. Plus I want to be with you completely now. It's not only your present but also for me… I say I love you enough I want to show it." I rambled on hoping he understood. And soon I saw him leaning over me kissing me, it being sort of a surprise and random the kiss ended early seeing as how I ran out of air fairly quickly.  
>"I love you…" He whispered before he kissed my check gently causing me to blush, "You sure about all of this?"<br>"I've been ready." I said honestly.  
>"Even if you know it will hurt… I mean I'll be as gentle as possible and try to lessen any pain but…" He trailed off and I pecked him slightly.<br>"You trying to make me change my mind?" I giggled and he shook his head, "I know about the pain… but I also know you would help me through it and be gentle and nice. I trust you entirely and I will not regret anything that happens…"

Gaara  
>"Ok if you're sure. Absolutely positive. If it's too much at ANY moment, let me know and I'll stop. Ok? We have the rest of our lives to try again if you freak out Ok?" I told Naruto, nervous myself. How long have I wanted to do this? I hope I'll be able to stop if I have to... I shook that thought from my head. No, I love him. Of course I'll stop. I'd NEVER hurt my Naru.<br>Naruto nodded. "I understand. I trust you."  
>But do I trust me? I was horny just thinking of it. Letting all the perverted thoughts I've been bottling up and pushing to the back of my mind flow forward at the simple thought. God I love him enough not to hurt him. But... sex is so... brutal to the mind. "Yeah... Ok... lube... I got this." I muttered to myself. After the million times I played this over in my head I was the suave seme with a cocky but beautiful smirk, so confident and gentile... but now? I was becoming a blundering idiot giving into my groin. I was nervous as hell... What if I hurt him? What if he regrets it? Is it too early in our relationship still? Will he hate me in the morning?<br>"Gaara... a-are you Ok? You seem... pale." Naruto winced when he stuttered as if hitting himself mentally for letting it slip.  
>"It's Ok to be nervous. I mean, I am too." I assured him, removing the rest of my clothes. "R-Really? Why?"<br>"Because I don't want to hurt you... I promise it will get better. It'll hurt less and less every time you do it for the first few times. I promise. And it only hurts at the beginning."  
>"I trust you." Naruto said for the third time.<br>"I only want to inform you... you said yourself it's easier when you know what to expect." I leaned in and kissed him, not wanting to rush into things. I didn't want to seem like I just wanted sex. I want to make this as good for Naruto as it will be for me. Trying to control my tremors of excitement, and not seem so nervous, I kissed down his neck, gently rubbing the inside of his thigh. He moaned a bit, and I lowered my head taking in a nipple, and sucking on it, letting Naruto arch his back into the pleasure.  
>"G-Gaara... This is supposed to be you're present." Naruto protested.<br>"You're going to be doing enough already." I stated. Uncapping the lube and lubing up two fingers. "Remember this? I'm just going to loosen you up so it will hurt less when I..." I was lost for words.  
>"You don't have to explain." Naruto muttered, leaning back against the pillows and spreading his legs a bit wider. Taking a nervous breath to calm himself. I leaned forward and gave him a reassuring kiss, hoping to distract him for when I would stick a finger in. His hips jumped up a bit at the cold finger, but after a second he relaxed back into the kiss I refused to let him break. The second finger came right then, but Naruto was ready, and let out a noise into our kiss, half between a moan and a purr. I smiled into our kiss, deepening it and scissoring his hole. I hadn't done this last time, so his muscles tightened and he went "mmpf!" into my mouth. I pulled away.<br>"You need to relax."  
>"S-s-sorry..." He trembled once than looked at me as if he was in trouble. I kissed his forehead.<br>"Want to try three?" I asked. He nodded, a bit delayed though. I watched him carefully as I inserted finger number 3. He squirmed a bit, letting out a small noise of discomfort.  
>"Ow." He said really small, bucking his hips away.<br>"Calm down." I said gently. Pumping them in and out. He winced, shutting one eye, and tightening his muscles again. "Naruto. Loosen up; I swear it hurts more when you do that." I said, seriously not wanting to hurt him. "Trust me."  
>"I-I do! I'm sorry..." He said agitated at himself. I took a deep breath, reminding myself that Naruto is at his worst when he's nervous and I have to be patient with him. With my other hand I began to rub his member. He moaned not expecting that and relaxed, letting me work.<br>"See, easier right?" I asked as I moved my fingers in and out now. I found his spot, and he moaned out loud before starting up that sexy purring between moans.  
>"Ye-ah." He claimed between moans. I smiled, stretching him out a bit further and hoping that was enough. I pulled my fingers out, resulting in Naruto whining. His legs were shaking from nervous energy mixed with excitement, pleasure and a bit of pain.<br>"Easy." I said, holding his legs still with both my hands. Then I put my hand under his tail which was off to the side, and I leaned down a bit placing a kiss in the middle of his tail then stroking it getting him to calm down again.  
>"Sorry I just feel so awkward not doing anything." Naruto said. I passed him the lube.<br>"Go ahead. The more on me the less it hurts you." I said pointing to my member. Naruto gulped, pouring a considerate amount on the palm of his hand. He looked up at me as if trying to see if he was doing it right. I nodded my head in encouragement. He began to rub it on, I felt myself get fully hard instantly at his touch, and I was more than halfway there. I moaned, it felt really good.  
>"A-Am I doing this right?" Naruto nearly whispered.<br>"Of course you are my love." I said, really there was no way to do it wrong. "But you're going to have to stop..."  
>"W-Why?" Naruto asked.<br>"Because I don't to cum too early." I kissed him.  
>"Oh... r-right." Naruto sat back nervous again.<br>"Now, relax." I told him. "And tell me to stop at any time." I placed my dick in place...  
>"Stop!" He called backing away.<br>"I wasn't even in yet..." I said a bit disappointed.  
>"Sorry... I'm sorry... I got scared..." Naruto whined and put his hands in his face looking about to cry, so frustrated with himself.<br>"Do you want me to continue?" I asked, knowing Naruto wouldn't want me to give up on him yet.  
>"Yes." Naruto said thanking the gods I was giving him another chance.<br>"I'll keep going as long as you want me to. If it hurts say stop, and I'll let you have a breather, I'll let you calm down, and then if you want we can try again. Ok? So don't be shy to tell me to stop, and don't get all upset with yourself." Naruto nodded. "Ready?" He nodded again.  
>For the second time, I got ready to enter him. Naruto bit his lip, I reminded him to relax. He took a nice big breath, and on his exhale, I pushed in slowly. I got the head in before Naruto let out a whine of discomfort, opened his mouth and then shut it again as if refusing to say stop. I froze, letting him adjust.<br>"It's Ok. I can give you a minute." I said calmingly. He took a few deep breaths and he clenched an unclenched his muscles, getting used to the feeling of something there.  
>"Ok... this... this is Ok, I'm ok." He said to calm himself, nodding for me to continue. I got another inch in... "STOP! Stop stop..." Naruto said panting and moving his hips, grunting trying to get used to it. "You're so big!" Naruto whined.<br>"I'm sorry." I said glancing to the side, really unsure about this right now.  
>"Just... go all the way... I think it hurts worse going slow... like ripping off a band-aim- OW!" He shouted the last part as I thrust all the way into him. "Oh my GOD." He said wiggling his eyes shut tight in pain and he sat up trying to curl into himself but he only managed to plow into my chest. My arms curled around him protectively.<br>"Do you need me to pull out?" I asked quickly, worried.

Naruto  
>I felt like I was being ripped into two! It was possibly the worst pain I have ever endured and I have been through a lot… A LOT. I couldn't help but let a few tears escape my eyes no matter how hard I tried to make sure I didn't. I wanted to be strong, and I tried, but the pain didn't help that fact. Not to mention Gaara was so big!<br>"Do you need me to pull out?" He asked quickly because he was worried. I just shook my head no since I couldn't speak scared I would let out a sound of pain, "Come on Naruto…please tell me the truth."  
>"I-I-it is the t-truth." I bit my lip as I buried my face into his chest.<br>"I'm sorry." He apologized again, removing one of his arms from around me to mess with my hair and ears relaxingly.  
>"S-Sorry it just hurts." I admitted to him scared to look up because he would see the few tears that escaped.<br>"Like I said we can stop if you want. I won't get mad at you I promise. I can pull out if you need to." He said again and I just shook my head no again.  
>"J-Just a s-second okay?" I stuttered and he nodded his head, using my chin to lift up my face enough so I was looking in his eyes.<br>"Don't be scared okay? If you want to continue then you're going to have to relax." Easier said than done. I tried to relax my muscles that kept contracting around his member that was deep inside me…. it sounded almost as weird as it felt.  
>The red head lay me down on the sheets so my back was hitting them, yet he still had his arms around me protectively and I continued to bury my head now in his collar bone as he leaned over me.<br>When the pain was almost gone… I mean there was still a twinge of pain thrown into the mix, I looked at Gaara again who hadn't stopped watching me with 'I'm sorry' just written all over his face. He had nothing to be sorry for, really. I wanted this and I knew it would hurt… I just didn't think it would hurt this much. I'm glad it's with Gaara though… not only because I love him and trust him but I wouldn't want to imagine how this would have felt like with anybody else. Would it hurt more? Because I know Gaara's trying his best not to hurt me. Also… I know he's kicking himself trying to hold back. He wants this; he has wanted this since the day we met.  
>"O-okay… move. I t-think I'm ready." I stuttered.<br>"Relax, please. I don't want to hurt you." He said again and I nodded my head again as he pulled out to the tip causing me to feel sort of empty and he thrust back in causing me to yelp an, "ow." I was first going to say stop again but I didn't want him to stop and disappoint him. He stopped anyway but I wiggled my hips a little to try and encourage him to continue. If he stopped it would only hurt more.  
>He did the same movement, pulling out all the way then pushing in a few times slowly until I actually started to get used to the feeling and it didn't hurt anymore. Then I Let out a quiet moan causing me to blush a bit brighter (if my skin could get reader either from heat or slight embarrassment).<br>"Told you it would get better." Gaara said to me but it really also seemed it was for his own good as well. As if he was making himself realize he wasn't really hurting me anymore as he thrust in and out.  
>"Ye…ah." I said a bit detached as my arms wrapped themselves around Gaara's neck so I wouldn't just be a rag doll and not be close to him… even though I don't think it's possible to not be as close as we are now.<br>He was still going at a slow pace causing me to let out small moans when he would thrust in.  
>"G-Gaara." I moaned and tightened my grip around him and he stopped automatically making him look at me closely.<br>"Yeah, what you want? I can stop now." He said quickly and I just shook my head.  
>"I-I was going t-to say you could g-go a bit… faster now." I blushed and smiled softly, glad to not feel it hurt anymore.<p>

Gaara  
>I felt a knot in my chest just completely loosen, glad I wasn't hurting him anymore. The tears I saw before nearly broke me to pieces. I began to move a bit faster, the relief washing over me. Naruto was rocking his hips with mine before I even found it... I wasn't used to being on top, but I knew it was there... all of a sudden Naruto threw his head back, almost screaming but he bit his arm not wanting to be too loud. The shock of it caused me to pause.<br>"What WAS that?" Naruto asked, but I knew he already knew the answer. Before I could say anything though, he moaned: "Why aren't you moving?" I began to move, faster still, hitting that spot with every thrust.  
>"Oh god Naruto... I love you!" I said, just before kissing up and down his neck with my ragged breath ghosting over his skin. All of a sudden I realized just how hot it was getting. Naruto was having trouble breathing, so I didn't want to kiss him, which would cut off his air supply even more. His face was twisted with lust, his eyes half lidded as he looked at me.<br>"Love you...too" he managed to utter between moans and that sexy fucking purring! "Oh Gaara... I think... I'm gonna-"  
>"Not yet..." I said, grabbing his pulsing dick to cut off the release.<br>"Ah! Wha-?" he cut himself off with a whine.  
>"Just a bit longer..." I crooned, going faster to hurry.<br>"I... I can't... Gaara please!" he squirmed. I began to pump his member, causing him to cum. His muscles tightened, I released, Naruto cried out...  
>"Are... are you Ok? I... I'm sorry I just... I just wanted to... to cum... at the same... time." I said, my ragged breathing not allowing me to speak clearly. I rested on top of Naruto, realizing how sweaty we both had become. Naruto closed his eyes, his mouth open as he sucked in large amounts of air, unable to answer me. I gave him a few minutes, nearly asleep myself.<br>"I'm... Ok." He said hesitantly, trying to sit up. I managed to pull myself off of him.  
>"I love you." I said quickly. I had no clue what was going through Naruto's mind right now. Was he Ok with this? Does he hate me? Why do I always think he hates me?<br>"I love you too." my blond lover said, but he was still so tired, his eyes were drifting shut.  
>"Can I... can I go to the bathroom?" Naruto asked.<br>"You don't have to ask sweetheart." I blushed at that. I knew Naruto would want to wash up. We both had cum all over our chests. "Want to take a bath? Or a shower if you're up for it." I said. Naruto nodded. I went to the bathroom first. He dragged himself to the bathroom, rubbing his hips and lower back. I helped him into the tub because I was in there already filling it up with warm water. I sat inside and Naruto sat in front of me, leaning into my chest. I gave him a nice relaxing wash down. Neither of us said anything, Naruto still trying to calm himself, but the silence was killing me.  
>"So..." I said after a long while... "H-how was it? Fo-for you that is?" I asked nervous. Naruto turned to look at me.<br>"I never..." He shook his head just a bit "I mean... I wrote about it all the time, but I never... I thought they were exaggerating! I thought they were just all... I don't know. It hurt at first." Naruto looked down at his hands. "Honestly I didn't think I was going to make it... it was so horrible... it's not going to be like that every time, is it?"  
>"No it gets easier. Next time you know what to expect, you'll be loose from the start it'll go over a lot smoother, and every time after that you'll just get better and better. I promise." Naruto nodded taking it all in. "Is there anything I could have done better?" I asked him.<br>"Are you kidding? To be honest, I'm glad my first time was with you. I mean not that I had my eye on anyone else, but I'm just glad I was never raped or anything. Because I can't imagine what that would be like if someone wasn't careful." Naruto said. He leaned back into me, and I could tell he was getting tired. I finished up washing myself. We didn't get our hair wet or anything, but just washed the cum away and rinsed off the sweat. Afterwards, we changed into warmer be time clothes, and with our last 'I love you's' went to sleep.


	72. Chapter 72

Naruto  
>I squirmed a bit in bed trying to get comfortable. I don't know exactly why I seemed to be at a weird angle but I had this ache in my lower back. At first I thought it was maybe my tail being stuck under something but my tail was half off the bed and I was facing Gaara's chest. And his arms were wrapped around me as we cuddled in our sleep. Well Gaara cuddled in his sleep. I was trying to get back to slumber since I was still tired. My eyes were still closed as I tried to possibly decide what time of day it was. There's light enough to make me bury my head back into Gaara's chest and I was too tiered (lazy) to open my eyes and check a clock.<br>Had we slept the whole night? I mean after that… wow. I love him, I do, even after that I think I might love him more seeing as how I have finally repaid my debt for him always caring for me. Not saying that that was a debt I'm just… you know.  
>I blushed at the memory. I know that sometimes in my sleep I would still sort of feel his member inside me. Much like when you ride roller coasters all day and then you go home you still feel like you are on it.<br>I groaned slightly as I tightened my hold around Gaara in a hug. I can't believe I feel like this… oh crap I gotta tell my parents don't I? That's going to be a simple task. I sighed to myself trying again to fall back asleep and moving a bit to get comfortable only to feel the opposite.  
>"Morning beautiful." I heard Gaara snicker slightly before he kissed the top of my blond locks; I just burrowed my way out from his chest to look at him with tired blue eyes.<br>"I love you." I whispered.  
>"Love you too." He grinned causing me to smile softly back. "What time is it?" I asked.<br>"Around… 11:30." He spoke after looking at the clock behind me.  
>"I have school."<br>"You're not going."  
>"You have work…" I said which sounded muffled since I moved my head back to where it had rested originally… Gaara's chest.<br>"I'm not going. Deidara could spend a day without me. Besides he has Sai." He said.  
>"So why aren't I going to school and you not to work?" Not that I cared. I love being with him. Sometimes not even doing anything and just lying in bed cuddling or on the couch watching a movie.<br>"Because I wouldn't want my uke in pain and I want to stay home with you." He said honestly and at first I didn't know what he meant but I let it go seeing as how I was still groggy.  
>"Gaara…"<br>"Hm?"  
>"Last night." I started and I could feel Gaara's heartbeat increase causing me to giggle, "Don't worry, I don't regret it. I still love you and I loved doing it with you… even if it did hurt. And in truth I didn't think it would hurt that much or for that long. The stories make it seem like 2 minutes… but that's not the point. The point is… I liked it." I blushed and leaned up to kiss his cheek.<br>"You know how I feel." He chuckled, "But I want to tell you that you were amazing… for several reasons. And I am proud of you for even trying it. Even succeeding in finishing."  
>"Thanks…" I smiled happy I made him proud… even if I would have stopped mid-way.<br>"Want some brunch? With a side of Tylenol?" He asked me and I nodded my head a bit shyly as I turned in the bed only to see the cake.  
>"Uh Gaara…"<br>"Yeah?"  
>"We never ate the cake." And we also didn't use a condom. Now that I think about it… but for me I guess it's alright since I love him. Yep that's a prefect reason for no condom other then we are both males and no possible way of birth and how I know that Gaara is clean.<p>

Gaara  
>Oops... "Oh... shit..." I looked at Naruto. "I didn't use a..."<br>"Condom, it's Ok. It's not like I can get prego, and you don't have any STD's right?" Naruto said.  
>"Right." I answered him. "Cake for breakfast?" I questioned, walking to the kitchen in the chill of the day, pulling out two plates two forks and a knife. I cut a piece of cake and passed it to Naruto, who greedily took the sweet.<br>"I hope it tastes good." Naruto said unsure waiting for me to take the first bite of mine because he made it for me.  
>"So you're going to have me taste it first right?" I giggled.<br>"NO! I just made it for you I don't mean to put you in the line of fire... I just-"  
>"You look so adorable." I said cutting him off. God his face was so flustered at my conclusion. It turned to a pout as I forked at the cherry cake and put it in my mouth. I faked spiting it out. "Oh god... ugh..."<br>"Is it bad?" Naruto looked heart broken. I smiled.  
>"Haha, you should have seen the look on your face! It tastes fine Naruto." I kissed him. "You did a great job."<br>"Meanie!" Naruto pouted taking a bite of his. "You're right this is good."  
>"Oh I forgot the Tylenol!" I said standing up and walking to the kitchen, getting Naruto and myself two tall glasses of milk and the box of Tylenol, bringing it to the bedroom and passing him his milk, setting mine down on the table as I pulled out the amount of pills for Naruto to take. "Does it hurt really bad?" I asked.<br>He shook his head. "Not... really. It's just kinda... sore... like creaky stairs..." I laughed at his analogy.  
>"God I love you!" I said before eating my cake and gulping down a good part of my milk.<br>"I love you too..." Naruto said confused but brushed it off.  
>"I'm glad it's not so bad though."<br>"I haven't tried to walk yet... my legs just feel like they are going to be wobbly."  
>I chuckled. "That happens which is why I kept you home." I smiled, finishing off my cake and getting a second piece. I'm a sucker for cherries.<p>

Naruto  
>"Know what I looked up online?" I said taking another bite of the cake batch 7. The red head looked at me confused.<br>"What?"  
>"That people who can tie a knot with a cherry stem are good kissers." I spoke remembering the time in dairy queen. Gaara just chuckled.<br>"Well am I?" He asked and I looked into his eyes.  
>"Well… you sort of have those days when…" I started seeing as how his face started to falter and I started to laugh, "I'm kidding! You're a great kisser." I said honestly making Gaara pop another cherry into his mouth.<br>"Now who's the meanie?" He joked and I just rolled my eyes.  
>A comfortable silence issued just being in each other's company. Causing me to start to think about people… including Jiraiya. Fuck this will be a nightmare.<br>"But…" I said causing Gaara to look at me confused by the random word.  
>"But what sweetie?"<br>"But… we're probably going to have to tell Jiraiya that we did use a condom or he would murder you. He still might murder you." I sighed and Gaara chuckled, "Not that I'm going to tell him or anything. I feel safe right now. The people I DO need to tell about how I'm not a virgin anymore are my parents…" I muttered a bit to myself knowing very well that Gaara could hear me as he finished his cake and I finished mine he took the chance to hug me and I smiled softly.  
>After another few seconds of just sitting and doing nothing not even talking I suggested going to the couch and watching a movie or something while cuddling. He said a quick sure and got out of bed walking over to my side as I stood up like the first time. I don't know if I felt like a baby who was taking their first steps or like grandpa Joe from Willy Wonka but all I know is that my legs were wobbly and I fell back onto the bed causing a lower pain to occur in my lower back."Ow…" I muttered.<br>"Sorry." He said taking my hand and helping me stand up again. This time standing up fully but still having that tightness feeling that did bring discomfort and I just felt sore. I groaned in annoyance as I tried to ignore the pain like I do everything else and took a few steps, Gaara behind me (like right behind me) just in case I would fall over.  
>So now I was pretty much trying to limp on both legs, which is highly impossible, all the way to the couch as Gaara went back and found his phone bringing it back to the couch.<br>"Why I let you ditch today." Gaara chuckled to lighten the mood and it did make me feel a bit happy.  
>"Glad that you did!" I looked at him scanning his phone, "Who called?"<br>"Everyone. Temari a few times, Kankuro once. Hinata twice, Sasuke once, lee twice Neji once Shino once. My Dad, 10 times." He said rolling his eyes, "Even Shikamaru called. Temari must have told him." He looked confused for a moment, "But…I don't remember calling anyone yesterday. We woke up talked and cuddled I went to get food we had sex and… we went to bed. Yeah I don't remember calling." He said the day plan in thought.

Gaara  
>"Why? Who did you call?" Naruto asked.<br>"Tsunade... hmm..." I looked at the phone. "I must have butt dialed her." I decided.  
>"When?" Naruto asked, sounding scared. I looked at him in confusion for a minute...<br>"Oh shit..." I checked the time on the phone... "Possibly... while we were having sex." I winced.  
>"What?" I dialed the number. Oh shit oh shit.<br>"Hello Gaara."  
>"H-Hey aunt Tsunade." I gulped.<br>"I was going to call you to say happy birthday, but before I knew it you were calling me. Confused, and thinking you were going to yell at me for not calling, I answered the phone... I hope you two used protection. Give Naruto a Tylenol, it probably feels really sore. Don't have him walk too much today, I hope you kept him home from school. All of his friends will know and with a limp he won't be able to deny it..." My aunt rambled.  
>"Yes, I kept him home, I gave him a Tylenol and no we won't be going anywhere that involves a lot of walking." I assured her blushing.<br>"Can I speak to Naruto please?" uh...  
>"Sure." I said passing him the phone.<br>"She knows?" he asked scared.  
>"She knows." I nodded.<p>

Naruto  
>Oh my gosh! Are you effing kidding me! This is probably one of the most embarrassing moments of my life! I guess I should be glad that he didn't have Jiraiya's number or he could have possibly called that. Oh my…<br>"H-Hey Tsunade." I said blushing like a mad man as Gaara sat next to me on the couch, his blush not as furious but it was still there. If I wasn't so scared I would have said something like his blush makes him look cute.  
>"So you finally had sex? Are you okay, does it hurt, was he gentle?" She rambled on.<br>"W-Well… yes, yes, a little, and of course." I answered her questions and she gave a quick uh huh but I know that smirk from anywhere.  
>"So how was it?"<br>"Tsunade!" I screamed from embarrassment.  
>"Oh come on Naruto." She had that smile on her face I just know it, "I think it's adorable how you're not a virgin anymore." I bit my lip.<br>"U-um… How long d-did you actually… listen?' I asked her. Knowing her she might just of have listened to the whole few hours if she could. Gaara watched me closely and I squirmed in my seat a bit making him gently rub my tail to cause me to relax.  
>"Umm… possibly for 45 minutes maybe an hour. At first I thought he was hurting you." She admitted.<br>"That's too long!" I yelled out.  
>"You sound really adorable." She chuckled softly.<br>"Please don't tell Jiraiya." I whimpered.  
>"I wouldn't do that to you."<br>"Okay… well."  
>"Bye Naruto. Rest up."<br>"Okay… bye." I said into the receiver and turned off the phone looking directly into Gaara's eyes.  
>"Be glad it wasn't Hinata because she would have freaked and told everybody we knew. Thank Tsunade for being a pervert…"<br>"She's a pervert?" He smirked softly.  
>"She wants to know everything in my relationship with you… so in a way she's like Jiraiya." I told him before I moved so Gaara's back was against the arm rest and I was sitting in between his legs, by back against his chest.<p>

Gaara  
>I lay back, resting against the couch. Naruto snuggled into my chest as a comfortable silence fell around us. I closed my eyes, letting the rest take over me. Naruto became a bit fidgety, I could tell he had something on his mind, but I knew he'd tell me when he's ready. Finally after another 10 minutes went by Naruto spoke up.<br>"Um, Gaara?"  
>"Yes?" I asked not bothering to open my eyes because I knew he was facing away from me anyway.<br>"Well, I know I shouldn't do a lot of walking today, but I... I feel there is something I have to do..."  
>"What's that?" I said my forehead furrowing together as I lifted my head up and opened my eyes, looking at the back of Naruto's head as he looked down at his hands.<br>"I really think I should tell my parents about this... I promised them I would... and I don't want to wait too long... and I... please this is just really important to me." Naruto turned to look me in the eyes.  
>"I don't see why there is a problem with that." I said carefully because something was obviously upsetting him a bit.<br>"But... you can't come." He couldn't meet my eyes anymore. I shook my head.  
>"I'm coming." I said flatly. He shook his head.<br>"You don't understand... if I'm seen with you... people will think..."  
>"Think that your mine, which you are, just not in the way they think."<br>"They will hate me for bringing you there! Most of them there have lost family members to demons; others are just scared crapless about them. Besides my reputation will plummet because the rumors they would think are true..."  
>"Rumors?" I asked.<br>"...Kiba said I became a slave to a demon..." Naruto looked down. I shook my head again.  
>"I'm coming. You're parents are going to want to know who you lost your virginity to." I tried to convince him.<br>"God why is it so hard to say no to you!" Naruto looked away, holding his chest as he thought about it. "Fine... it's not like any of them will ever change their opinion of me for the better... I just hope you don't scare anyone, or I won't be allowed back." I nodded at that, hoping the same thing. I knew how important it was to see his parent's grave. I thought it adorable how he talked about them as if they were alive.  
>After we got dressed, Naruto got into the passenger seat of my car, and we drove off in the direction. Naruto had to tell me where to go, but the car ride wasn't as quiet as I thought it would be. Naruto was telling me (quite excitingly might I add) about his parents. Almost as if he wanted me to know everything about them because I couldn't meet them in person. He talked a bit about them before, but not as much as now. After he told me about his parents, he told me about his home town where he grew up, about the people he knew there and stuff like that. He told me about Kiba's girlfriend Ino and the flower shop her family ran, and how we'd have to stop there to buy flowers because he couldn't bare seeing his parents without bringing them something, and especially with news like this.<br>"Ok so where do I go?" I asked.  
>"Take a left up here." Naruto said. Most of the streets were empty, but the few anthro's that were out were staring at my car all slack jawed with bug eyes. "Everyone is staring..." Naruto whined his ears falling down depressingly.<br>"You noticed that too? Don't worry. I have tinted windows no one will recognize you."  
>"Right there. See the shop?" Naruto asked me.<br>"Yeah." I parked in the street. By the looks of the small town, everyone walked everywhere. There were no driveways or parking lots and the streets were too narrow for two cars to fit side by side. "Just stay in here... ok?"  
>"Kay." I hope no one bothered him about smelling a lot like a demon...<p>

Naruto  
>I sighed. I can't believe I came here with a demon! That one thought flowing in my mind. I know he's my boyfriend and lover and how he wants to meet them… like I wanted them too, but maybe it was a bad idea. I was fretting over the idea as I walked with my head to the ground not looking where I was walking.<br>But what I did notice was people's stares at me causing me to squirm slightly seeing as I also heard half the people sniff the air as I would walk past into the Yamanaka flower shop. Most were dogs though that sniffed. Seeing as their noes are more powerful with half dogs. Just like my hearing is stronger. And neko's…they are more sensitive or something. More like bitchier. I'm not kidding here.  
>I heard the bells of the shop door when I opened it and I finally looked up to see Ino reading a magazine at the counter. She sighed when noticing me but didn't say anything else. The shop was mostly empty seeing how it was still technically winter and barley anyone ordered flowers these days. The Yamanaka family should be happy that they have a greenhouse or they would be bankrupt as of now. "What do you want, why are you back?" She said uninterested.<br>"Well obviously Ino I want flowers and I'm back to go see my parents." I rolled my eyes. I swear she gets worse every time I see her.  
>"Pfft, then how are you back." She rolled her eyes. She must have known about the rumor being spread since Kiba's the one that spread it so I'm pretty sure that's what she means. Like how am I back if I'm a slave.<br>"I'm back because what Kiba spread is a lie." I sighed and she leaned forward causing me to shrink back a bit since being close to her made me want to slap her.  
>"You smell like a demon."<br>"Because I'm dating a demon." I snarled and she backed away. The only reason why she's not totally scared shitless is because her family is one of the ones that didn't lose any family. "Can I just get some flowers please?"  
>"Can you pay?"<br>"Of course!" I yelled frustrated showing her Gaara's card that he slipped to me. She eyed it up suspiciously but still took it before walking by the flowers and making two bouquets with colors of white yellow red orange and blues. It's not as tacky as it sounds, it's actually beautiful.  
>I paid her and she glared at me before she did a fake vomit like I disgusted her which I probably did. When I left the store with the flowers and card I saw Gaara's car and… Everyone staying as far away from it as possible. They can even smell inside of it? Or is the scent so strong. Breathing out I quickly got inside Gaara's car which he stared at me softly I just said go ahead seeing as how if we stayed there they would probably egg the car or something.<br>I told him where the cemetery was and he found a quick parking space (since there was barley anyone there) and I gave Gaara one thing of flowers so I could grab his hand and walk (half limp since I was still sore) to the two sites on the edge of the place.  
>I took a few deep breaths when I made it to the sites, wiping off the tomb stones that had some snow on it first.<br>I looked at them then at Gaara before I coughed, "Okay… well, mom dad, this is Gaara. The one I told you about the last time I was here. Like I said he's nice, gentle, and sweet, and that hasn't changed at all." I blushed slightly, "Oh, and if Jiraiya hasn't told you, he somewhat is better now. The old fart is just stubborn." I rolled my eyes before I placed my flowers on dad and Gaara placed them after words on mom's grave. He put his arm over my shoulder pretty much like encouragement maybe. I smiled, "And now for the grand part of the conversation that I promised I would tell you first... well I'm sorry you're not really the first to know but it wasn't my fault and I didn't tell anyone myself exactly so I am technically still telling you first." I rambled. Why was this hard when there not even here in person? It makes me sad though. "Sorry… rambling. Remember our promise about how I would tell you first when I am not a virgin? Well… yeah I'm not anymore." I laughed a bit nervously what else is there to say?  
>"I'm taking good care of your son. And I plan on doing that for a long time, forever maybe." Gaara added in, causing me to look at him. He had a soft grin on his face when he looked at me. "I love you."<br>"I love you too!" I yelled then realized where I was again a second later, "and I love you too." I spoke to the graves before I sort of melted into Gaara's side. "I hope… I can see you again." I muttered out loud. I mean… even if I do get banned I will sneak in and go see them if I have to.  
>We said our quick goodbyes and soon we were out of there, heading back to the car to go home…but then Gaara said something.<br>"We should tell Jiraiya."  
>"Whaaaaa-" I cut myself off. It's completely crazy! Telling my parents was easier said than done and there not even alive! But Jiraiya…<p>

Gaara  
>"But..." Naruto wanted to ask why; I could see it in his eyes. But he knew the answer to that. Because Jiraiya wouldn't trust me later on in life if he had any doubts about me forcing Naruto into anything. "Right." Naruto gulped. Getting back in my car, we saw a mother pulling her children away hissing. I sighed and sat in the driver's seat starting the engine along with my heater. Naruto instructed me on the way to the house he grew up in. "Kiba lives right over there." Naruto told me pointing across the way.<br>"Right." I said looking back at the small houses on the street as I followed Naruto up the cold creaky steps to Jiraiya's house. I saw people closing their windows and stupid stuff like I was going to eat them or something.  
>Naruto knocked. "It feels so weird knocking... I'm used to just walking in... But I don't want to give him a heart attack and he could be watching porn." Naruto muttered.<br>"Naruto?" a voice asked as the door opened. "Gaara? What are you two doing here?" Jiraiya asked.  
>"W-Well... I came to visit my parents grave, because I had to t-tell them something... and Gaara thought it would be a good idea to stop by and s-say hello." Naruto explained.<br>"Come on in!" The white haired anthro waved his arms.  
>"Well actually, we just have to tell you something." I said walking inside after Naruto. "but if Naruto wants we can stay for a bit." it was warmer inside but not by much.<br>"Well what's that?" the old man asked, thoroughly happy to see his nephew right now.  
>"W-Well... I came to tell my parents... b-but y-you're just as much my parent now, s-so I t-thought I s-should tell you too... anyway... l-last night... G-Gaara and I... s-sort of... um... w-we..." Naruto blushed and looked down. Should I help him out? It's just as much my confession as his.<br>"We had sex." I said bluntly.  
>"You WHAT?" Jiraiya looked to his nephew for confirmation. Naruto nodded.<br>"I was ready, and Gaara was gentile, and I trust him... but I just... thought you should know... please don't freak out!" Naruto said.  
>He took a steady breath to calm himself. "Well... I guess it was bound to happen sometime... I mean with you living with him and all... What the hell is that?" he pointed to the bracelet or the ring, both on the same hand.<br>"Oh it's um..."  
>"Really fucking expensive that's what it looks like..." Jiraiya mumbled looking back to me.<br>"What can I say? Naruto likes shiny things; I saw it and thought of him... it wasn't for any reason. One was a Christmas present... the other was sort of to show off to all his friends..." I trailed off.  
>"Gaara!"<br>"Kidding, it was for a Christmas dance." I explained.  
>Jiraiya chuckled. "You two make a fine couple-" he started to say but the front door was kicked open by a familiar looking brunette anthro.<br>"Kiba?" Naruto asked.  
>"Damn kid, don't you have any fucking manners..."<br>"Dude you brought HIM here? Are you fucking crazy?" Kiba asked.  
>"You of all people should know he's not dangerous... How'd you know I was here?" Naruto asked.<br>"Fuck man, Ino's my girlfriend. She called all gossiping about how you 'claimed' your demon slave master was your boyfriend, and I asked her when the hell she saw you and she said today, that you bought flowers and left in a fancy fucking ass car! I told her that I'm not all fucking gung ho about it either but apparently he treats you nice and that maybe there is a chance your more than a slave to him, but Ino got all pissy with me about lying that 'Naruto knows he's a slave, he's just in denial' and I saw that damned red car outside the window and hung up on her, but she'll call everyone in the fucking town! Do you want to be like... banned? Exiled? people here would be happy not to let you back in!"  
>"Kiba whoa... calm down." Naruto said. "We were just... leaving... right?" Naruto asked if anyone had anything left to say.<br>"Kiba... I can tell you for sure, Gaara is more Naruto's slave than the other way around." Jiraiya sneered and Naruto giggled.  
>"I am NOT whipped!" I said defensively causing Jiraiya just to laugh... "There is a difference between loving someone and wanting to do everything for them. Ok?" I said trying to keep some pride.<br>"Oh Gaara, you'll give yourself an aneurysm, calm down." Naruto said calming me instantly.  
>"Fuck man you're crazy... going near an angry demon." Kiba shook his head.<br>"Gaara is not angry. Trust me I've seen him angry. And I can calm him down easily, plus he would never hurt me, angry or not. But I have seen him be angry at other people..."  
>"And if it wasn't for Naruto telling me to ignore their rude comments, they wouldn't be alive right now." I said crossing my arms over my chest. Naruto rolled his eyes.<br>"Gaara's a softie. Don't listen to him." Naruto said playfully.  
>"Ha." I said looking back at him, who giggled, and I pecked him on the cheek.<p>

Naruto  
>"So your back to caring for him Kiba?" Jiraiya raised an eyebrow and Kiba's jaw seemed to almost unhinge like he just realized that was what he sounded like. I looked at the brunette too whose cheeks were now slightly tinted which was weird since he never gets embarrassed about anything. Like when he dived into the pool and his trunks fell off, everyone was laughing but he just shrugged and got out of the pool fully nude. I couldn't stop laughing.<br>"Well…I mean…"  
>"Come on Kiba just admit it that you care for his little blond head." Jiraiya smirked and I giggled when I saw his face contort a bit.<br>The brunette grunted with his tail twitching in annoyance and nervousness. He, like every other man in the world, didn't like to admit that they were wrong. I on the other hand have a pride that I am a man and not a woman… but that pride has dropped dramatically over the few months.  
>"Fuck! Okay I do care but it's only because if you get banned then you won't get to see your parents again okay? I'm only caring for that." He admitted and crossed his arms over his chest tapping his foot in annoyance.<br>"Awww." I faked like I just fainted into Gaara's lap causing the red head to smile softly.  
>"Why are you here anyway… with him? I swear that's probably the dumbest thing you have done since I have known you. Seriously." Kiba asked confused on why I would bring a demon (completely harmless demon) into a scared crapless town of anthro's and neko's. In retrospect it is really stupid. But he insisted.<br>"Um… well, I sort of…"  
>"You had to see your parents I know that dumbass. Ino said you brought flowers and you wouldn't come all the way here with him just to do that."<br>"He has a name Kiba. It's Gaara. Say it with me Gaaaaaaaaaaara." I said it slowly and he just growled softly.  
>"Fine Gaaaaaara the mother fucking demon. Why the hell are you here?" Kiba snarled annoyed that I would make him feel stupid.<br>"Exactly that." Gaara said and I slapped his shoulder. Kiba didn't understand what he meant.  
>"Huh?"<br>"Exactly what you said." Jiraiya had his arms crossed and eyes closed, "Just repeat what you said." I know he resisted putting moron at the end of that sentence. Jiraiya was always one who didn't like the noise and chaos that we would create. And when Kiba got me depressed and turned bully… he didn't like him more. But seeing how Kiba is here being sort of worried I guess he was calm with sort of the situation. "What did I say?"  
>"You said, Gaara the mother fucking demon." Gaara repeated and Kiba eyes widened.<br>"You fucked him!" Kiba yelled and I blushed.  
>"Other way around…" Gaara snickered and I nudged him in the gut. "Dude you're not a virgin anymore!" Kiba screamed. "That's epic!"<br>"Sh-shut up…" I blushed.  
>"That reminds me when are you getting your tattoos?" Jiraiya asked the brunette causing Gaara to get interested, "You're not a virgin anymore I bet."<br>Kiba blushed, "Well I'm not but…"  
>"You're scared of a needle?" Gaara snickered.<br>"How would you feel with needles going 100 miles per hour on your cheeks with two triangles! Not fun!"  
>"Actually Gaara has three tattoos. His forehead, his fingers and around his eyes." I stated and Gaara nodded. "Plus he's a tattoo artist."<p>

Gaara  
>"I can do 'em for you." I offered. "Free." I added. Kiba's ears twitched quite interested at that word.<br>"I... well... I don't know..." He said still shy around me.  
>"Well, I'm sure you have Naruto's number, so you can get a hold of me, and if you don't well, Jiraiya has it. But we really should be going. I mean, you have school tomorrow." I reminded him.<br>"Aw two days of work I have to make up!" Naruto said a bit flustered.  
>"Why two?" Kiba asked.<br>"I took the yesterday off for Gaara's birthday, and today to... recover."  
>"Ew... oh god, look I don't want to know about your ass hurting Ok. It gives me bad mental images..." Kiba said closing his eyes to get the mental picture out.<br>"Hey I'm not thrilled he's gay either!" Jiraiya added. "Now all of you, out of my house!"  
>We all shuffled out Kiba first then Naruto then me. Naruto and Kiba said quick bye's as I headed to the car. Once again getting it nice and warm for the long drive home. "It was nice... getting to meet your parents." I said.<br>"It was nice having you there... regardless of the consequences, I'm glad you came."

Naruto  
>"You still think they will ban you?" Gaara asked concerned and I just shrugged my shoulders.<br>"I wouldn't be surprised if they did, but then again we aren't home free…" I mumbled getting used to the heat of the car.  
>"I'm sorry if you do."<br>"It's okay; I could always end up sneaking in." I said and he smirked.  
>"Bad Naruto, going to the dark side." He joked and I rolled my eyes.<br>"Sure go with that. You know… my parents would have been happy right away with you even though you're a demon. For a few reasons."  
>"And what would they be?"<br>"Well… for one if I'm happy there happy, two, your sweet, kind, gentle but could beat up anybody who would make me cry." I stated.  
>"Damn strait."<br>"And lastly my parents weren't that afraid of demons. In truth they, well my dad, was trying to make peace with some of them. So that they wouldn't harm us anymore and that we wouldn't get in your way with anything. Yeah I think that's what was up if I remember." I said out loud to myself trying to remember back to that time. "Maybe that's another reason why they hate me here, since they could possibly blame my dad for what happened."  
>"You know I still feel the blame." Gaara said a bit softly knowing I could hear him.<br>"I said it wasn't your fault." I sighed.  
>"I love you."<br>"Love you too… and you know what!" I said excitedly.  
>"Huh?" He laughed.<br>"Did you hear what Jiraiya said before Kiba barged in like a mad man on steroids!"  
>"I don't… remember?"<br>"He said 'You two make a very fine couple.' Meaning that he now approves!" I smiled happily.  
>"I guess you're right." He chuckled.<br>"And Kiba… I think he might… possibly be my friend again. He's sending mixed signals." I pondered. A comfortable silence started and Gaara reached over the gear shift to grab my hand, which I automatically smiled and intertwined his fingers. And then… we were out. Can you believe it? We actually made it out of the town without anyone stopping the car and forbidding me from coming back. Or maybe they were thinking about it and didn't want to be in the wrath of the demon so instead they would send me a memo letter through the mail. I rolled my eyes at it while Gaara told me to pick out a CD.  
>Seeing as how I remember that Gaara likes Greenday I picked one of them and put it in the CD thing. And on our way home we celebrated on having this mission being a success!<br>"I'm… really glad you convinced me to let you come…again."  
>"I wouldn't take no for an answer." He smirked and kissed my hand when we parked in the lot outside of our apartment building.<br>"I know that… so now the people who know are my parents, Tsunade, Jiraiya and Kiba. And when I get to school tomorrow I just know Hinata will find out and so she will tell everyone that I'm not Virgin Mary anymore. And that includes Deidara and Sai and since Deidara knows Sasori will know and…" I stopped my rant there looking at Gaara who had somehow made it to my side of the car and opened the door for me.  
>I got out only feeling some pain return. Damn you pills! You didn't last long enough. But I guess the soreness isn't that bad. Actually it feels like its depleting…So now I can actually walk (semi) normal.<br>"You know you're still as innocent as before we had sex."  
>"Really?"<br>"Absolutely. And it's adorable." He smiled as we walked up the damn torturous stairs and to our apartment.

**So parents took away my computer...joy. And i cant do it on the home computer (stole my laptop so that i cold do this) becuase fanfiction doesnt work work with the microsoft 2003 version that it has. so i will try to upload and write on my comptuer when tehre both working. Im sorry for the incovienence**


	73. Chapter 73

Gaara  
>"So... what we gonna do tonight?" Naruto asked as I opened the fridge to find something to cook for us. I turned to look at him.<br>"I would offer to repeat last nights' events. But I think I shall give you a bit more time to recover, not to mention we should do it on a day you don't have school the next day so you do not have to limp from class to class." I smiled. "What do you say about some pizza rolls? I stocked up on stuff like pizza rolls and hot pockets... anytizers... and toaster strudels now that we have a freezer... oh and ice cream now too."  
>"A?"<br>"It's a name brand for like, microwavable chicken nuggets and boneless chicken wings. I got both because I didn't know if you would like the buffalo style... It's a bit hot but you can dilute it with blue cheese, and now we have a bigger fridge I stocked up on that too. I also got whipped cream, some coffee mate and a jar of cherries. Oh and speaking of chicken wings, do you like wings? Because I was thinking of buying a deep fryer. Me and Kankuro used to make the best freaking wings at parties..."  
>"Dude, I'm half fox. I LOVE chicken."<br>"Oh and I also bought a jar of pickles."  
>"Pickles? Why pickles?"<br>"Because I LOVE pickles. Sometimes my mood swings affect my eating habits, and for about a month straight last year, I would get up in the morning from having not a wink of sleep in a pissed mood, and all I could eat for breakfast was a pickle without having the urge to throw up." I explained. "So when normal people are in a hurry, they grab a pop tart. I grab a pickle."  
>"Fine just don't come near me. I HATE the smell of pickles."<br>"I love you."  
>"I love you too."<br>"Pizza rolls?" I asked finally.  
>"Pizza rolls." Naruto agreed.<br>"Go pick out a movie while I heat these up." I offered.  
>"Great idea!"<p>

Naruto  
>I smiled to myself as I walked mostly like a normal person back into our bedroom where we stashed most of the movies… but then again we did clean up and move a lot of things around so it might actually not be in here.<br>I looked at the area that they would normally be seeing that they were not there and sighed to myself. How come I don't know where things are in my own house? It's like the apartment is out to get me or something! Breathing out and wanting to find it without having to ask Gaara for help, because I'm a big boy, I decided to go and check the guest bedroom seeing as how we had originally used it to put things we couldn't fit anywhere else. We cleaned it out when Jiraiya came through and then if I remember we put everything back.  
>Gaara could have possibly put the DVD's in there right? Or they could be right in front of my face like normally everything is. I'm just that clueless when it comes to finding things or places. What can I say other than I get lost a lot?<br>"Now where are you?" I spoke softly to myself when I finally made it to the room. Going into the closet to search for the treasure that is Disney movies and Comedies… even some action ones. Which I would probably end up just picking out a comedy since it would be good for the both of us.  
>"Ah hah! Success! You hadn't won this time box!" I spoke to myself, well aware I was talking to an inanimate object. But I didn't care seeing as how Gaara was still in the kitchen. I could hear him in there getting some milk out probably to use the juice from the jar of cherries and make some of the cherry milk he loves.<br>I shook my head continuing my mission for the missing DVD's that hadn't stayed missing for long… so was it really called a mission in the first place? Doesn't really matter since it would be epic to be a ninja wouldn't it? But then again… ninjas can't wear orange can they.  
>I breathed out sadly finally pulling the box out from the closet into the light. I opened it thinking of the movies that we could watch. What about hall pass? I liked that movie. I don't know if Gaara did though…<br>But… I guess this wasn't really the right box of movies. Scratch that I failed my mission big time. Because in this box, of mystery, was not Disney… actually far from it. It caused me to blush and push it away from me.  
>But I got curious seeing as how this box wasn't mine but obviously Gaara's… I say obviously since its contents was porn. I didn't think he still had this stuff! And it was far in the closet like I would never find it.<br>Curious I pushed around some of the movies (there was also some magazines) blushing all the way.  
>"All gay porn." I stated, "Naughty teacher?" I didn't have to read the description on what that was about so I decided on moving it to the side.<br>Oui maître? Is that even English? Well of course it isn't English… it's French I think.  
>I turned it over and checked the back… I mean I'm curious. Can't a boy be curious? I may be embarrassed by it, but that doesn't help it. "Ohhh it means Yes Master! Male maid forced into wearing girl maid outfit and serve his master in any way he pleases…" So that's the story line meaning pretty much everything else is just fucking.<br>I sighed putting that to the side. Mostly the rest were just different things that I didn't need description for since… the front cover was revealing enough. Over desks, on tables and on floors of different places. On the beach, over a picnic table… this one guy was upside down while the other male was right side up… or maybe it was the opposite way. I don't know but it sort of looked… awkward and weird and I didn't know what the position was. But then again I don't know a lot of positions. Figuring Gaara must be wondering where I was seeing as how I was in the room blushing like heck at Gaara's personal stash I walked out of there holding the one video with the weird position behind my back as I made it back into the living room.  
>"That took forever." He smiled as he looked at me confused like why the heck it took me so long, "What did you pick?"<br>"Well… about that. I didn't pick anything because I couldn't find the box." I said truthfully.  
>"Crap… I forgot I put it on my side of the bed against the wall. Sorry I forgot to tell you. Is that what took you so long?"<br>"W-Well…n-no. Because… I did find a box and I g-got a bit…curious." I brought out behind my back, "Do you still use these?" I asked confused and interested watching his eyes go wide.

Gaara  
>"N-not r-really... but I haven't thought what to do with them. Porn isn't cheap... and I have an... Extensive collection. I was thinking of possibly selling them later on or something..." I said quite embarrassed. In truth I had forgotten I had them, not needing to use any of them since I met Naruto. But I smiled thinking of a thought "You could watch some. It would give you great idea for your stories." I stuck out my tongue in a smirky way.<br>"Gaara!" Naruto said play hitting my side.  
>"Oh... you got me!" I said, holding my side where he hit me, and dramatically falling to the floor.<br>"Get up you drama queen! The fall had to hurt worse than I did!" Naruto said rolling his eyes.  
>I got back up. "What do you think I should do with them?" I asked him. I valued his opinion a lot. If he didn't want them I'd throw them away. Or I'd give them to Deidara and Sasori... or maybe Tobi could sell them second hand and I could make some money off of them.<br>"I just... I just don't want you watching them... I don't know why but..."  
>"That's understandable. It's sort of like jealousy. You don't feel like you're... good enough if your partner watches porn. And to be honest, I forgot I had them. I hadn't thought about them since I met you... I mean even when we moved, they were already in a box at the back of my closet, so I just said 'ok box, box pile' and picked up the next item. Like I knew what was in it but I just wasn't thinking about that, you know? Too much on my mind. I think maybe Tobi sells second hand porn at his shop. I mean money is money right?" I asked Naruto.<br>Naruto nodded and agreed with that plan.  
>"Ok so time to pick a real movie." Naruto said as I took supper to the bedroom. He pulled out the right box, just leaving the box of porn where he left it out of the closet.<br>I walked over to it, pulling out a few. I started laughing.  
>"I haven't seen some of these in ages... most of these are so cheesy... I only have a handful of good ones. This one is illegal; dad got it for me on one of his business trips to France. I actually took French class in high school so I could learn what it said... then I wish I didn't." I told Naruto holding up the yes master one. "This one was my first ever porn... it was dads fault, he sent it to me as a prank." the cover was white with no words written. "It's German I think so the accents are hilarious, but it's all English, they just talk funny. This one is a lie. It's not gay porn. Dad switched the disk on the inside to get me to watch it back when he was trying to make me straight. I think he blames himself for turning me gay with the white covered one he first sent me, but I thought he had just learned my secret somehow and was making fun of me." I informed, throwing the mislabeled one away because no one would buy it. "Now this one..." I held up one with a picture of a guy in a bat man suit. It was titled 'buttman and throbbin' "this was one of my favorites. I was actually batman for Halloween the year I got this one."<br>"ok I found it! Hall pass I knew you had it." Naruto said passing it to me.  
>"K" I said as I put it the DVD player. "I'll get of that box tomorrow." I said as I pulled Naruto into my side so we could cuddle and watch the movie.<p>

Naruto  
>It's sort of weird that Gaara talks so simply about porn. But then again he's used to it. I'm just glad he isn't like that one guy on true life who was addicted to porn! Or maybe he was… well before he met me that is.<br>I snuggled into his side eating the slightly warm pizza rolls that were still on the plate, happy to have something in my stomach. We laughed a few times at the stupid little jokes when Gaara said something.  
>"If I gave you a hall pass would you… do anything?" Gaara asked me with a somewhat serious tone. But I knew he seemed sort of worried.<br>"No. In truth I wouldn't know what to do if it was anyone else. So I would probably be sitting in a corner hiding for a week." I shrugged at the question. I really was telling the truth, and even if I did know how to get dates or something I wouldn't want anyone else than my red head. No joke.  
>"And even if you did know how-"<br>"I wouldn't. You're the one for me." I smiled and took a sip of some cherry milk Gaara prepared, "But… i-if I gave you o-one?" I stuttered knowing he would get along better than me.  
>"I would decline your offer to even take a hall pass." He kissed my forehead causing me to blush and scoot over so I wasn't just in his side but now actually sitting on his lap. He didn't seem to care and I just rested gently against his chest, still watching the movie and giggling at the certain parts.<br>When I knew the movie was coming to the end ( I had yawned meaning I was tired) I poked Gaara slightly and I asked a question I would never ever think I would ask in my life time. But I had to.  
>"Do you believe in true love?"<br>His eyes seemed to narrow in confusion as in why I would ask such a question, "I do." He said bluntly, "Why?"  
>"Because I had been thinking since I met you, even after I found out you were a demon, that you could be the one. I just wanted to know if you felt the same way." I muttered at the ending.<br>"I do feel the same way about you, and that's why I'm worried that you will leave me." He pecked my cheek causing me to grin, "Now you seemed tired and you have school. Let's go to bed kay?" He said and I nodded my head, following Gaara out of the room after turning off the TV and turning off any remaining lights.  
>I changed into my pj's and so did Gaara before we cuddled on the bed into we fell asleep. We fell asleep pretty fast mind you.<p> 


	74. Chapter 74

Gaara  
>I woke up the next morning and made breakfast, the smell luring Naruto out of bed, and into the kitchen. "Toaster strudels?" Naruto asked. It wasn't my normal grand breakfast.<br>"I can't cook all the time. Besides, we are running a tad bit late."  
>"Right." Naruto agreed, waiting for his to cool off as I poured him a glass of milk.<br>We ate quickly and got dressed; I dropped Naruto off at school and drove quickly over to the tattoo shop.  
>"Hey guys." I smiled as I walked in.<br>"Where were you yesterday?" Deidara demanded.  
>"Oh sorry, I guess I didn't call in... Sorry. I was busy." I said shrugging.<br>"Busy? Doing what? Fucking Naruto up the ass? Because you could have called." Deidara reprimanded me.  
>"Well, yeah. Actually. Naruto and I had sex on my birthday, and I stayed home the next day to make sure he was alright. I mean, it was his first time..." I trailed off wondering if Naruto would want everybody to know.<br>"Awwwwww" Deidara crooned. Sai started making cracks about Naruto and me. And work continued as normal

Naruto  
>"What?" I asked cautiously while Hinata leaned forward so she was probably only an inch away from my face. She looked suspicious which is never good.<br>"Where were you for two days?" She said and I just breathed out.  
>"With Gaara."<br>"How come?"  
>"It was his birthday Wednesday. And Thursday we decided to ditch." I looked at her while I saw Shikamaru and Choji right by. "Why?"<br>"Because you're lying!"  
>"Wha-"<br>"You. Naruto, are no longer a virgin!" She screamed causing me to blush and look around fast at the other students in the halls. They all snickered as I tried to hide my face.  
>"Why are you so loud!?"<br>"So it is true." She smirked.  
>"S-Shut up!"<br>"Ha ha!" She laughed and I practically ran to Zabuza sensei's class. Only to be stopped by the scene that is Haku kissing him in a deserted classroom at the moment. If possible my cheeks would of have gotten redder. They stopped as soon as I took a step back causing the ground to creak. Zabuza glared at me while Haku smiled.  
>"Hey Naruto! Wait something's different… YOU'RE NOT A VIRGIN ANYMROE ARE YOU?!"<br>Yep this will be a very long day.

Gaara  
>"Ok I have to go pick Naruto up from sch-"<br>"No you don't." Deidara cut me off.  
>"But Deidara, you never had a problem with it before." I argued to my boss who did nothing these days but try and choke on his boyfriends tongue.<br>"Yeah, before you didn't show up with no phone call! I'm still mad at you, so Naruto will have to walk today." Deidara said.  
>with an agitated sigh I said "Sure, let the poor boy walk after I rammed him a thousand times in the ass two days ago" and knowing I need this job I texted Naruto who would be getting out in about 10 minutes. 'Hey Deidara's mad at me about ditching yesterday, he won't let me leave to pick you up.'<br>A few seconds later the reply came back 'It's ok I know my way. Is there anything I can do to help?' Naruto asked.  
>'Well if you want to get rid of that box of porn, you know where Tobi's is and it's on the way here to the tattoo shop if you want to come hang out.'<br>'Alright I'll do that. Bell just rang; I'm on my way home.'  
>'Coolio.'<br>I started drawing just some random patterns on the sketch pad I bought to practice some tattoo designs. Sai was putting Mento's in a soda bottle.  
>"Fuck, if that explodes in here, everything will get wet!" I reprimanded him.<br>"Hehe, no it won't." he said waving a gay hand at me. And by that I meant it was bent at a 90 degree angle. Then he continued to shake the bottle vigorously.  
>"Dear god... why do I have to work with an idiot." I palmed my face.<br>*ssshhhhhhhhhhppppplllluuurrr rssshhhh* the cap flew off and fizz went everywhere. "I fucking told you! Clean this up before Deidara barges in here from hearing that over his moaning-"  
>"I heard that Gaara..."<br>"It's not my fault he's an idiot and you're sex craved!" I said turning a bit sour. How can he be mad at me? Look at what Sai just did!  
>"I'm sex craved? Coming from the one who skipped work to have sex!" Deidara said with a pouty face. He looked like he was trying to blow me up with his mind.<br>"And bringing my boyfriend to work and having sex with him here is better?" I said.  
>Deidara blushed and went back into his office grumbling something about picking up the mess.<p>

Naruto  
>Once I shook Hinata off my arm who was bothering me about juicy details of my sex life (oh yeah that was all I heard all day from the girl who seemed to have spread it everywhere through school. I even got a few texts from Neji!) I finally made it home, not really resting until I found a bag that I knew I had put in my top drawer. I need a jewelry box or something (even if that sounds girly) because I have too much stuff that Gaara had given me. Granted he only bought me a ring, a bracelet and a collar but I feel weird just leaving it out on the bed side table.<br>Sighing I got out the collar and put it on, worried that since I was going to be alone that I might be stopped by a cop, hopefully not though. I just wanted to be prepared you know? Plus it didn't completely look like it was something that said I was owned (by me that is) it just looked like a locket. And it made me feel sort of loved as I checked it out in the mirror, even if it was tight around my throat.  
>I combed my hair a little so it was a bit tamer after I changed my shirt so I didn't really smell like school before I grabbed the box of porn (slightly blushing) and left our apartment. I mean I should be more embarrassed about going to a sex store while it was still daylight but I was sort of excited to see Tobi, as weird as that sounds, plus Gaara had asked me to do something! That just made me happy.<br>I walked, non-suspiciously, with a box unlabeled down a street without that many people on it. I think it was either because most were looking at me like I was going to cause trouble or because nobody wanted to touch me. I'm just saying, this box was sort of heavy and I was using everything to make sure I didn't drop it, or get lost to that fact. I mean…this is Gaara's collection, no matter how embarrassed I might be from him watching this stuff, he's still Gaara.  
>"Naru Naru!" I jumped and almost dropped the box when I heard the scream from behind me.<br>"T-Tobi?" I stuttered trying to settle my heart rate. Why was he here? I mean there's still at least 2 blocks till I make it to the store.  
>"Yosh! Why are you alone? Where's Gaara, Oh! What's in the box! Where are you going?" he kept asking questions.<br>"Um… well, actually Gaara's working right now and he asked me to take this to your shop…" I said slightly embarrassed to be talking like this now.  
>"What's in it?!"<br>"U-Um… porn." I stuttered and the older males face brightened instantly, before he could yell it out to the world I added in, "Why are you not there and here now anyway?"  
>"Tobi went out to eat." He shrugged before he smiled again and continued to ramble on about random things while he walked with me to his store. Getting some attention that I would kind of didn't want when walking with a box full of porn. But I got used to it and when we got into his store (clearly empty since it was closed for 15 minutes) I actually took a large breath in seeing as I actually succeeded in coming here.<br>"So! What exactly do you want?" he asked curious as I put the box on the counter.  
>"Um… Gaara sort of wanted to sell these maybe to you since he remembered he had them. Well… do you sell second hand… porn?"<br>"Correct! We do just that here! How much do you have?"  
>"A lot…" I said truthfully as he started to open the box and look through each one grumbling to himself.<br>"Holy shiz! Gaara has a lot! Some were actually bought here but some are some Tobi has never seen before! Are you sure Gaara wants these all sold?"  
>"I think so. He said he hasn't really watched or used any of these since he met me… and he didn't tell me he wanted any saved." I told him and he just nodded his head enthusiastically, curiosity peeved my interest and I asked, "So… how much?"<br>"Well it is second hand, but some are very rare and also some I can't even believe are legal! So in all… for the amount you have I would offer 696 for it all. But to round it up just 700."  
>"Dollars!" I sputtered.<br>"No pennies silly!" he joked and I rolled my eyes, "Yes dollars."  
>Holy shit that's expensive. After he explained more on why I just agreed and hoped that was enough for Gaara's liking… "-Plus Gaara's a close friend so that's just enough since there is a lot in here."<br>"Okay okay." I chuckled. He opened his register and frowned.  
>"I don't have enough now and I don't want to give you a check, so I can give you half now and possibly give you half another time." He mumbled to himself as I said a quick that's okay.<br>"Hey."  
>"Huh?" I asked interested as he gave me an envelope full of money.<br>"You want a job?"  
>"W-What!" I yelled excited but also confused at the random question before I had almost walked out.<br>"Do. You. Want. A. job!?"  
>"Wh-Why?"<br>"Because were short on staff… well Tobi's the only one that really works here and Tobi needs another person here…"  
>"I'm 17."<br>"Close to 18." He said quickly, "And I could give you the money faster that way!"  
>"Um… I." I want this… even if it's here. I don't want to be completely helpless!, "Um… c-can I get back to you? I have to ask Gaara first." Or I have to convince him and force him to let me work at probably the only place that would ever let me work.<br>I smiled as I said a final goodbye and almost ran to the tattoo shop to see Gaara yelling at Sai who had his hands over his ears like a child who didn't want to be told something.  
>"And that's why you don't act like a dumbass! I swear that was one of the dumbest things I have seen you do! Are you 2 or something?"<br>"La lala la la la la la la I can't here you blah!" he kept saying over and over again. I could almost see the anime sweat drops of a customer sitting on the couch as I smirked slightly at the unsuspecting red head.  
>"You're not even listening to me!"<br>"Come on Gaara. Stop being so harsh." I giggled slightly when he finally looked at me.  
>He grunted slightly annoyed before he came up to me and hugged me causing me to blush, "I love you, sorry I couldn't drive you."<br>"It's okay."  
>"Did you… um do the thing okay?" He asked me and I nodded giving the envelope which he opened bug eyed.<br>"Holy shit! That's a lot."  
>"Actually that's only half… he said the total was 700 seeing as you had some rare ones."<br>"I could kiss him!"  
>"But… I have a question. If… maybe… I mean I am old enough… and I don't want to just be there for you to buy everything and… could I …possibly get a … um I mean… a job… possibly? And not just any job but…T-Tobi sort of offered me one." I blushed and looked at the ground making a circle with my toe of my shoe.<p>

Gaara  
>"What?" I asked, barely understanding a word of the uncompleted sentences he was mumbling.<br>"Please don't be mad, it was only a question, and don't freak out because I just figured it would give me something to do while you're still at work, and we could use the extra money, even in the long run..."  
>"Whoa whoa stop. I didn't hear what you said the first time, but I did hear the word 'job' and they way you're talking-"<br>"Tobi... offered me... a ... um... job." Naruto said really slowly watching my expression with each word. I thought about what he had listed before. When I'm at work, Naruto does nothing but sit on the couch bored and type on his phone. He could do that at Tobi's shop too, but he'll get paid for it. Tobi just needs someone to watch the place, running it by himself is hard. We could use the money... as it is my paycheck goes to up keeping the apartment. Naruto could start saving up money for college, this way he won't feel so bad taking my money to do it. Tobi's shop is closer to the school than the tattoo shop, so Naruto can walk there after school and I can pick him up after.  
>I guess it would be for the better... "What about homework? I don't want you're grades affected by this. You need top grades to get into a good school."<br>Naruto nodded thinking it over. "I can try it out, and if it's too much I'll just have to quit. But I think I can handle it." Naruto said thinking things over in his head.  
>"Well then text Tobi the answer." I smiled giving Naruto a kiss. "But bring you're coll- necklace to school. I don't want something happening to you on the walk ok? And I want you to text me when you leave school and when you get to Tobi's. Alright?"<br>"Ok." I could tell Naruto agreed with that, because he would want me out there looking for him if something happened. I knew I sounded like a parent that didn't trust his kid, but it just wasn't like that. "I'm actually pretty exited... I don't know why." Naruto said.  
>"That's good... why would you think I'd be mad?" I asked. Wondering if I had heard him right the first time if I would have been so calm.<br>"W-well... I don't know. I just didn't know if you would like the idea. I've been wanting to ask you if I could get a job, I was just scared you'd say no and that I wouldn't be able to find work anyway."  
>"Naru, sweetie, you can talk to me about anything. But you're right. If Tobi hadn't offered you a job, I would have been against the idea, but it's your life. I won't tell you what you can and cannot do."<br>"Ok... but... I value your opinion. I'd like to know how you feel before I take any major steps." Naruto stated.  
>I nodded. "I appreciate that, but if I ever say no, you don't have to listen to me. It's just an opinion. I'll follow you every step of the way, and be my over protective and over-worrying self." I said rubbing my nose against his on the last few words.<br>"I wouldn't want it any other way!" Naruto smiled the one where he shows all his teeth. It made me smile back, before Deidara yelled at me to break up the love fest and get back to work

Naruto  
>I couldn't help grinning at this. He actually said I could do it! Gaara took the customer who was on the couch waiting while Gaara had been bitching at Sai for some reason. And Sai was on the floor mumbling to himself something that I couldn't even understand. I think I heard the words Gaara's just a fricken dick, or something. I kinda wanna know what he did to get Gaara upset at him but then again… did I want to know? Gaara was probably gonna tell me later.<br>I almost skipped to the couch as I pulled out my phone and quickly found Tobi's number.  
>'Gaara agreed! I can work for you but I have to keep up my school work.'<br>'School no problem! Tobi will let you work on it!' I almost got an instant reply my tail wagging back and forth in excitement. Before I could reply he sent another one making me raise an eyebrow, 'when can you start?'  
>Umm…. when can I start? I could start this weekend… but I'm not that positive. I mean… it's the weekend and no school and… with Gaara. I'm not positive, but would Gaara want to do it again? Maybe, I'm not sure. Let's say Monday! 'Monday maybe? I can come right after school if that's alright with you.'<br>'Yay! Perfect okay , hey question did you and Gaara have sex yet! Just a question for working!' why the hell would he need to know that? … but then again it's a sex shop.  
>'Yeah.' I said simply.<br>'Kay! Talk to you later Naru!' he concluded and I couldn't help the blush rush up to my cheeks as I put my phone away.  
>"Gaara!" I said excitedly him not looking away from the girl's lower back. Probably tramp stamp not that it mattered. If he wasn't gay I would be jealous. I shook my head away from the thought.<br>"Huh?"  
>"Tobi says I can start Monday!"<br>"Okay."  
>"And I could do my homework there too!" I smiled before Sai got up from his grumbling spot on the floor and walked over to me.<br>"So tell me Naruto, how's Gaara's dick?" blood rushed to my cheeks before I hid my face in my hands.  
>"Sai, I swear you already rubbed me the wrong way today if you mess with Naruto I might just kill you." The red head gave an agitated sigh and I could only chuckle softly.<p>

Gaara  
>"That's not even funny! It's not my fault you're being a dick to me just because Deidara is pissy at you!" Sai argued stomping a foot crossing his arms and throwing his hip out like a girl.<br>"I'm not pissy because of that, I told you not do make a fricking soda bomb, and Deidara gets mad me for your dumbass mess." I said in my defense.  
>"All you fags are just on pms." Sai said that one stupid remark that never makes any sense in an argument.<br>"You're a fag too." I mumbled, but he heard me.  
>"I'm bi." Sai corrected.<br>"I'm sorry, my bad, not only are you a fag, but you're so desperate you'll fuck anything that moves." I snarled.  
>Naruto snickered into his hands. I had to smile just a bit at my comeback. "Sai did what now?" Naruto asked after Sai stormed away to the bathroom in the corner.<br>"Have you ever put mento's in a soda can?" I asked. "Then shook it until it exploded?"  
>"No." Naruto said raising an eye brow.<br>"Just don't do it inside, and I won't get pissy. Ok?" I said.  
>"Kay." Naruto agreed. I checked the time on my phone that was sitting on the table next me. Seeing it, Naruto picked it up after I put it down and turned it on. Mind you, it was an iPhone. "You have a password?" Naruto asked, having never had to unlock it before.<br>"Yeah, it's your birthday actually." I gave a small smile in his direction before going back to the girl's tattoo I was working on.  
>"Oh." was all he said blushing a bit, "What was it before you met me?" Naruto asked curiously.<br>"Cherry." I said with an evil smirk.  
>Naruto laughed, before flipping through my apps. "You have so much..." he complimented in awe. My iTunes account was stocked with like 60 iTunes gift cards, all for different amounts. I took all my music from YouTube, so I used all the money on games. Keeping himself busy with that, I finished up with my costumer, and counted down the minuets till I could leave<p>

Naruto  
>I bit my lower lip as I concentrated on the game that I was playing, really not wanting to lose again. But in the end I lost again while Gaara kept drawing in his sketch book seeing as nobody was coming into the shop as it got later and later. The only person coming in went right to Sai since it was his turn plus he wanted a piercing in a… very private place.<br>Since I lost again before I retried again I took a look at Gaara who looked up from his sketch at me once before he went right back to drawing.  
>Was he drawing me? I blushed softly as I tried to ignore it and go back to the game that I retried to win.<br>Actually winning the level this time I smiled brightly and actually jumped off the couch in excitement before I figured out what I had did and sat back down.  
>"What is it?" Gaara finally asked and I grinned.<br>"I won the level I tried like 50 times."  
>"Are you exaggerating?"<br>"No, I really played it 54 times. No joke." I told him and he laughed finally closing his sketch book and standing up stretching.  
>"What time is it?" He asked me. Oh, I had his phone.<br>"Um… 8." I told him and his eyes lit up.  
>"Deidara I'm leaving!" he said quickly as if hoping that the blond wouldn't ask him to do anything else while he grabbed my hand and walked out with me to his car, opening my door to let me in then closed it getting into his side sighing happily.<br>"That had to be the slowest day I have ever had! Remind me to never ever forget to call in again okay?" He told me and I giggled softly.  
>"I promise to remind you. Which I think I did." I told him and he thought for a second.<br>"… I think you might of. Dammit, I just didn't think he would give a crap!" Gaara grunted rubbing the bridge of his nose annoyed a bit.  
>"Sorry your day was slow and boring, and annoying by the sounds of it!" I said really actually sorry that that happened because he had stayed away from work to help me.<p> 


	75. Chapter 75

Naruto  
>"Don't be. I'm an idiot. Well what can we do tonight huh? After today, I'm not up for much but I'm happy to spend time with you so whatever is really ok." I said trying to explain. I wanted to relax but at the same time I wanted to spend time with Naruto.<br>"We don't have to do anything strenuous. I mean, we watch movies a lot... maybe we could... play a card game or something." Naruto shrugged.  
>"Hmm... Sounds great. Strip poker?"<br>"Yea- wait... What!?" Naruto said all exited but then paused mid facial expression and looked at me questionably.  
>"Kidding... I mean. Unless you want to. But I also know rummy, slap jack, war, hand and foot; uno, and gold fish... then I know two games that are not official card games. Egyptian rat screw and Mao. (mow)."<br>"Egyptian rat screw? Mao? What the heck are those?" Naruto asked.  
>"ERS is like slap jack but more complicated. You slap on doubles like 10 10 in a row. Or on sandwiches, 4 5 4 or something. And then if you put down an ace you have 4 tries to produce a face card or the person gets the deck. With a king you have 3 tries, a queen 2 tries and a jack 1 try. Mao is even more ridiculous and I can't tell you the rules."<br>"What?"  
>"That's the rule. You have to figure them out for yourself. There are seven to start with. And the winner gets to add one rule after every game. So if you play 8 rounds there will be 15 rules you have to know." I tried to explain.<br>"It sounds confusing."  
>"It is. That's why well play like one of the boring emo games." I said.<br>"Boring emo games. Sounds fun."  
>"Shut it. I'll tell you what, we can bet on how many times I get to fuck you this weekend." I smiled. "That will make it fun."<br>Naruto's face resembled a tomato. "Please, I got enough sex cracks at school today." he looked down at his hands quite embarrassed. Did he regret it? Or was he just tired of people mentioning it? Like he was trying to think it wasn't as big a deal as people are making it out to be  
>Scarletraven007<br>"Oh my gosh Hinata is like fricken Sherlock effing Holmes and figured out I wasn't a virgin in the first 5 minutes she saw me! And then what's worse is that Haku-Sensei figured it out too right after I saw him making out with Zabuza sensei, not a good sight. And then Shikamaru and Choji knew because they heard Hinata yell it to the whole hall!" I said blushing as I continued to look at my hands. "And so Shikamaru and Choji started making cracks and soon I started getting texts from your friends. You know lee and Neji? I'm pretty sure the whole school knows I'm not a virgin anymore." I rambled on.  
>"Sorry I took your innocence away from you and made you the most popular guy in school." Gaara laughed a bit nervously. Why was he nervous?<br>"It's more as in how they were thinking that I was actually a virgin in the first place…" I muttered then looked up from my hands at the red head.  
>"Hey… Naruto… remember how you said you… never mind it was stupid." He started but shook his head out of it.<br>"No tell me, you already started." I looked at him.  
>"You said you didn't regret it right?"<br>"And I don't. I promise I don't regret what we did." I swore crossing my finger over my heart, as he started to park the car. Why would he even think like that? Was it because of how I am a bit embarrassed how the whole school (and more) seems to know I finally had sex with my boyfriend?  
>"Sorry I was just… sort of worried."<br>"Don't be." I started before he got out and went to my door opening it for me as I stepped out.  
>I grabbed his hand while we walked up to our apartment, me automatically trying to find some cards to play some card games. Something that I could maybe win… BS is so out of the question. He says he's a great liar so I would never win. Hmmm.<br>As I found the cards Gaara had already gotten two sodas as he sat at one side of the table.  
>"To make sure that you know I don't regret it… I'll do your thing and we can bet on how many times we could have sex this weekend… I mean I got to get used to it and… possibly get better, maybe. And since I know you win a lot, after a while you could possibly add bondage to your bet… if you want." I said while I continued to blush deeply and not look directly in his face. Even if he was joking about it I knew he also had some sort of truth behind it.<p>

Gaara  
>I smirked. "My little Naru is turning all kinky on me." I smiled. One of the smiles you just want to text XD at the end.<br>"Shut up." Naruto blushed shuffling the cards.  
>"Name your game." I said, putting both elbows on the table and resting my chin on my palms.<br>"Um..." Naruto didn't seem the type for poker... rummy was too long, war and slap jack are boring, and Uno and gold fish are babyish. So what will he pick?  
>"I guess rummy." Naruto said after thinking about it.<br>So he's a rummy kind of guy huh? You learn something new every day. I smiled. Rummy took a lot of patience. I let Naruto deal the cards, so he got the wild card, which was 4. I began to put all my cards into pairs and such. Frowning inwardly that I had no 4's or aces, I had 2 kings though, and I could d in hearts. But other than that my hand was bad.  
>Naruto drew his card from the deck and I saw him bite the inside of his cheek. This was something I hadn't noticed before, but I could tell the way he pursed his lip first so he could grab at the skin with his slightly pointy teeth. I noticed he did the pursed lip thing when he was thinking. So he bit his lip when nervous and his cheek when thinking. It's a good thing I have majorly broken him of the lip habit.<br>He discarded. "Your turn." He said. He had put down a set of three two's. I picked up a card, it was a king. I put down my three kings and a two on his set of two's. Then the 567 of hearts. Naruto frowned as I got rid o couldn't use. But I still had plenty of cards. Just more points. On the next one though, Naruto picked up a card he could use, he placed down two aces and the four. Damn, that's three hundred points right there. I have to step up my A game.

Naruto  
>Rummy was my kind of game, not that Gaara knew that. And the only reason I knew how to play and play good was because Jiraiya played it all the time. Like non-stop. When he was drunk and when he was sober. And since I was always the one in the house he taught me how to play and in the end I got better than him and would almost always win. Let's just say Jiraiya never bet me just eating ramen for 2 months again!<br>And now I guess I was winning a little wasn't I? My hand was okay, not the greatest other than the cards I put down, and I already used my aces. I had left 4 cards that I looked at. I had a 3 of hearts (which I couldn't add too Gaara's till I got a 4 of hearts) 7 of clubs a 9 of spades and a king.  
>I discarded the 9 seeing as though Gaara did that earlier but seeing as how I wanted to take one up from the deck instead of going the easy way out I let it go. Gaara didn't seem like he cared though and picked one up from the deck before he (without showing any emotion… damn his poker face) took two cards from his hand and put them on the table. Three kings? He then discarded a 7. I bit the inside of my cheek before I decided to pick from the top of the deck. A 4 of hearts. Hehe I win!<br>"Sorry Gaara but I have won this round!" I grinned cockily as I put my king on his then did the same with my 3 and 4 discarding the useless 7, leaving me with no cards.  
>"How did you do that! I'm normally a master at all games!" He said frustrated.<br>"Jiraiya used to force me to play all the time." I said adding up all the points on a sheet of paper.  
>"Damn I gotta bring up my game if I'm going to get any action this weekend." He joked and I rolled my eyes.<br>We played another round and I won again causing him to groan in frustration. Then about 20 minutes later I won again causing me to smirk as Gaara shuffled and dealt the cards, "Are you sure you're not cheating?"  
>"Are you accusing me?" I said a bit hurt.<br>"I was just kidding… right now the sex score if once seeing as that was your bet. I still didn't win yet!" Gaara said annoyed. Then again he bet that we have as many rounds possible. Which in his head is around 4-5; I don't know is even possible. "Can I change?" He asked and I tilted my head to the side.  
>"Huh?"<br>"Well… I mean I still wanna keep my bet but I wanna add to it." He tapped his chin in thought with a devious smirk playing on his face.  
>"D-Depends." I said a bit nervous.<br>"I mean… once we get going. Let's see… if I win this you have to ride me. Got it?"  
>Actually no I didn't get it because I didn't even know what that meant, and I think I showed that in my face because his smirk got wider, "You have a lot to learn."<br>I just blushed and gave a sigh, "Fine." I responded quietly. And what do you know, the next few rounds I had the crappiest cards known to the whole game and continued to lose. But it's not my fault! It's the decks fault. But I was still winning by a few points. Why did we pick such a high number to go too? It was already 11 by the time of this round and we were just getting up to 1000. Really? I had 892 points and Gaara had 870 so I was still winning but not that much.

Gaara  
>Damn Naruto is winning still. One more good round and another 170 points and I'll be ahead of him. If he has a crappy hand. It was my deal (thank god) because I got to keep the wild card. My hand? I got an ace. That's 15 cards. Oh no... I'm going to lose. What was wild? 6. I had three tens. Smiling at my hand, I played 6 king ace, using the six as a queen. That's two hundred and ten points first try. I also had a hand of sixes, an all of spades. I discarded a random 5 that was my only heart in the whole hand. Praying that I would get 10 of diamonds soon so I could play 9 10 jack queen.<br>Naruto took his turn, being able to use nothing from his 8 cards but a 6 on my sixes. "Damn..." he Have a small whine as I picked up another card. It was an 8. I had an 8 already. I discarded and let Naruto take his turn.  
>Naruto picked up a card, smiled, played a hand o of diamonds and discarded the 8 he was planning on using with the other 8 he just used.<br>Smirking, I picked up his 8, setting down the three 8's as a pile, and putting the 9 of diamonds after his 6 7 8, as I still waited for my 10. I discarded another card, but then I remembered that 6 was wild, so my next turn, I used the 6 as a 10, and the other 6 with two 2's and I was out.  
>"Ahha!" I shouted, racking up my points. "I'm in the lead! I'm 20 points from getting 1000!" I said happy.<br>Naruto sighed. "I'm only 100 away... It's whoever wins this one." Naruto commented. Now the game was interesting. Naruto and I chanting as we picked up each card 'please be the one I need, please be the one I need!" with an 'oh' or a 'YES!' after we saw what we had.  
>"Ha! Next round I can win!" Naruto said. Picking up a card that he can use if he picks up a card from the deck. He discarded an ace, not needing it if he was going to win. I had a wild and two aces. Smiling, I picked up that ace, played it and discarded.<br>"Not anymore." I smiled evilly, racking up the three hundred points going about 400 over a thousand.  
>Naruto's hand put him to 1095.<br>"It's a tie!" Naruto argued. We both hit 1000 on the same turn!"  
>"But I have more points than you." I smiled<p>

Naruto

I couldn't stop chanting damn over and over in my head. He was right… we both did hit the thousand mark but he did have more than me when we did it! No I lost!  
>"Daaaaamn!" I whined holding both sides of my head in frustration, "I can't believe I lost to you!"<br>"Sorry sweet cheeks but I won this little bet of ours."  
>"Don't get cocky." I complained, "I still don't think it's fair. We both hit 1000."<br>"But again, I had more points." He spoke with a smirk on his face while he got up from his seat and stretched his arms over his head. The only times we had gotten up was to get more soda or to go to the bathroom. And it was so late now we should really be going to bed.  
>"Pfft." I said sort of mad that I actually lost a game of rummy. It was so close too!<br>"Awww, Naru are you going to not do our little bet now." He said and I rolled my eyes.  
>"I don't take back my promises… no matter how perverted they might be."<br>"Hey, you're the one that agreed to bet on sex." He said joyfully as I got out of my seat. He was going to have fun this weekend wasn't he. He walked around by me and hugged me from behind. "You play a mighty fine game of rummy."  
>"Like I said Jiraiya pretty much forced me to learn. Plus it's an easy way to pass the time since it takes forever depending on the maximum amount of points decided to go too." I sighed softly as I continued to think about the close fricken game. The red head nibbled on my ear softly causing me to blush and shiver slightly before he finally let go.<br>"Come on, I'm tired lets go to bed." He smirked before we cleaned up the kitchen table turned off any lights and walked to our bedroom to change into more suited night clothes, "Because we got a long day tomorrow. Oh and don't forget the other thing I added on."  
>"Yeah yeah yeah… Don't you have to work?" I asked a bit curiously but also hopefully.<br>"Nope! Have this weekend off. Got to work next weekend though. I'm sort of happy though because Deidara's going to be a dick for a while."  
>"Right…" I said silently as I snuck into bed under the blankets.<br>"You know…. we don't gotta do the whole bet thing." Gaara said a bit disappointed and I only shook my head no.  
>"I promised, and if I don't get better it won't ever get better." I smiled to show him that I would follow through, "I'm just bummed I actually lost. We are so doing this again!" I challenged him.<br>"You're on!" He smirked and kissed me gently before he turned off the light and we cuddled until we fell asleep.

**Just so you know, Yeah…Umm…we both forgot how to play, and Normally I would only play to 300 not 1000…just saying.  
>Oh, so School started but I'm gonna update to 80 soon.<strong>


	76. Chapter 76

Gaara  
>I woke up feeling something tickling my leg. Cracking open my eyes, I looked under the covers to see Naruto's tail swishing against my leg as he slept facing away from me, cuddling with his pillow but resting his head on mine.<br>I laughed, finding the situation funny, and kissed the back of Naruto's head lightly as I closed my eyes for a few more moments, not wanting to wake up next. Naruto's head being so close to mine; I could feel his hair move as his ear twitched lightly, causing me again to laugh. I'm slap happy. This made me laugh a third time.  
>Naruto made a noise next to me, stretching his mouth in a yawn and pushing his arms and legs out away from him, stretching but not opening his eyes.<br>"What's so funny?" He asked slurring what's and so together.  
>I smiled, "I'm just so happy to be with you right now its ridiculous. I don't how you did it... I normally wake up about to punch something when I do fall asleep, and when I didn't I'd be in a bad mood from lack of sleep. This is just something you don't ever see. A smiling Gaara bright and early in the day." I told him.<br>"But I see that a lot?" Naruto questioned.  
>"But you have only seen me recently. If Temari was here, she would shit her pants. On a normal day, she'd hide in her room until after I've at least eaten breakfast. This is normal for me now, but a few months ago, I would never dream of waking up laughing."<br>"What was so funny?" Naruto asked.  
>"You." He blushed.<br>"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" He pouted.  
>I laughed a bit and leaned over to kiss his pouting lips. "Your tail was tickling me. And your ears twitch in your sleep, did ja know that?" I asked beaming.<br>"Yeah... a lot of anthro's do that."  
>"It's just adorable."<br>"Dogs and cats do it too."  
>"The cutest thing in the entire world." I said listening to him but not paying attention.<br>"It's perfectly nor-mmml" He finished the word muffled against my lips which just found their way to his.  
>"You have to ride me today." I said when we stopped kissing, Naruto rubbing some drool off his lips. He blushed, and I laughed, loving how cute he looked.<br>"S-stop. You keep laughing at me!" Naruto said embarrassed.  
>"You keep looking so adorable. I love making you blush. We are going to have hot dirty sex today, and we have all day to do it. Just you and me and my dic-"<br>"STOP!" Naruto said, covering his tomato red face with his hands, closing his eyes shut tight as if it would make it stop.  
>I pulled his hands away from his face, and leaned in letting my warm breath ghost over his ear, as I whispered my rant of seduction. "We're going to have to get dirty, and then we'll have to take a shower together, but were just going to do it in the shower..." his face was now red, his ears turning a pinkish color even. "I'm just going to eat you up, like candy... like cherries." I whispered. His ears were as red as the rest of his face. I wrapped my arms around him, rubbing his sides, and his then his back, letting one hand drop below his pajama bottoms and into his boxers, squeezing his ass.<br>"G-Gaara..." Naruto said, a bit nervous. I was already excited, damn. Naruto had to wake up just so fucking adorable.  
>"It's your fault." I said still smiling. "But you can still tell me to stop at any time. Even if we are lovers it is still possible to rape someone you love. If you ever don't want this at any time, just let me know." I said.<br>"N-no I w-want it... I just... I have to go pee..." Naruto said.  
>I smiled and started cracking up. "I love you."<br>"What is wrong with you today?" Naruto asked not in a mean way. But I understood his meaning. I was acting really... hyper in a horny way.  
>"I'm..." I tried to find the right word. "I'm happy. I'm truly and utterly happily in love, with the cutest, most adorable, most... most loving uke on earth and I have him all to myself!"<p>

Naruto  
>Was this bet really a good thing? Now Gaara seemed really happy… and I don't know if it's because I'm his boyfriend or because I'm an anthro, but I suppose it's because I know Gaara good enough, but he seems horny. Which I would suspect seeing as how he keeps whispering… dirty things so early in the morning.<br>Yep a long day it is going to be. If I knew he would be this happy since having sex then I should have had sex with him a long time ago.  
>"I'm not the cutest thing in the world." I blushed even more. I don't know how dark my cheeks were but I also suspected that my ears and possibly my shoulders were red as well and right now my body just felt hot.<br>"No? Then what is."  
>"… A froggie."<br>He started laughing again before he kissed my cheek. Oh stop laughing already it's sort of getting creepy, "Don't lie, you are cute, adorable, loveable, fuckable, sexy little uke. And you're all mine. I'm the luckiest man alive." He smirked as he continued to nibble and tickle my ear with his tongue.  
>"G-Gaara, I really gotta go to the bathroom." I whined trying to get Gaara's roaming hands off me, which they kept groping different parts of my body, "A-And I'm a b-bit hungry." I said honestly causing Gaara to smirk a bit evilly.<br>"Yes, hungry for my cu-"  
>"Gaara!" I yelled embarrassed.<br>"Hey, if I got an apron and I taught you how to cook would you ware it?" He asked me. So he was talking about an apron in hopes I didn't get my clothes dirty?  
>"Oka-"<br>"Only the apron on?" He smirked.  
>"G-Gaara!" I stuttered again, he is just so… weird this morning and I seem to have entered the war zone of Gaara's perverted territory. But really I did have to go to the bathroom! Or I might pee my pants, I am normal and have to go to the bathroom when I wake up like normal people, "C-Come on, Gaara I'm gonna pee the bed!" I said worried as his left hand groped my butt again causing me to squeak. Then he finally let go causing me to sigh and get out of bed before he could pretty much stall me getting out of bed with his roaming hands.<br>Even if I felt sort of weird that Gaara was acting so into the idea of having sex all day, was it weird that I also felt a bit excited? I guess not seeing as how he's my boyfriend.  
>After I flushed and washed my hands I walked out of the bathroom a bit groggily as I scratched my side, causing my shirt to ride up a little while my eyes were half closed. I really was still a bit tired, and Gaara's laughing sort of woke me up.<br>I skipped going into the bathroom and walked right into the kitchen to walk right into a shirtless Gaara.  
>"W-Why are you shirtless?" I asked him a bit shocked and he only shrugged.<br>"I was a bit hot plus another article of clothing that won't get in the way today." He shrugged again like it was no big deal but had a small smirk tugging on his lips as he brought me closer to him so that I was against his skin.  
>"I am so happy right now just to be with you!" He said excitedly.<br>"And horny as fuck." I muttered to myself but I knew Gaara could hear it.  
>"And how would you know that?" He said with a smile.<br>"It's not that hard to figure out with the way you're acting… plus…I know you." I said blushing brightly.

Gaara  
>"You know a lot of things, but you don't know what 'ride me' means." I pointed out. "But don't worry, I'll step you through it." I kissed him on the cheeks, letting my tongue run along his sexy but cruel scars. Then I kissed him on the mouth.<br>"Gaara... What's for breakfast?" Naruto asked, between my kiss.  
>"Me." Naruto slapped me on the forearm. "Whatever you want baby, with a side of Gaara baby." I kissed him.<br>"You're weird."  
>"I have..." I opened the fridge doing a drum roll on my belly with my fingers. "toaster strudels, pop tarts cereal, frozen waffles, I can make eggs, french toast, I bought bagels, we have jam we could have jam and toast, or cinnamon toast, or jam and bagels... toast and eggs, eggs and bagels... or... I have english muffins. We could make an egg and cheese muffin, or jam english muffins..."<br>"Oh egg and cheese english muffins sounds good." Naruto commented.  
>"Two egg and cheese english muffins it is." I said, pulling out the frying pan for the eggs. Then as the stove heated up, I pulled out the muffins and the cheese, getting them all set up to make the little breakfast sandwiches. My problem slowly went away, but I was still in a good mood, and I knew it would return once my stomach stops growling from the smell of food, which was what was dulling it right now.<br>"Smells good!" Naruto commented, as I watched him flip the eggs. They were meant to be broken, so unless he missed the pan on the flip he can't screw it up.  
>"You're doing well." I said, holding out the plate with the muffin on it, letting Naruto scoop the muffin onto it. "One more." I said holding up the other plate, and letting Naruto do the same.<br>"Here's breakfast, then I can fuck you till lunch." I smiled. Naruto fidgeted nervously as he seated next to me.  
>"Stop being creepy." he joked<p>

Naruto  
>"I'm not being that creepy." Gaara smirked mostly to himself before he took a bite of his own sandwich, slightly shrugging his shoulders before getting up and going back to the fridge, "I forgot milk." He said mostly to himself before he got two cups and filled them up with the milk.<br>"Yeah not that creepy but still a little weird." I blushed as I tried to pay attention to my breakfast rather than the hand that snaked under the table and started to rub my thigh. The breakfast continued to be a sort of comfortable silence. A silence that was probably comfortable to Gaara as he continued to move his hand higher but also rubbing the inside of my thigh as he ate his breakfast without seeming to think he was doing anything wrong. And s for me, I could only blush as I tried to lower my body heat by chugging the milk in the cup.  
>The thing was since I was trying to ignore his roaming hand I ate my breakfast actually pretty fast making the red head smirk at me slightly knowing I was done and he was almost finished.<br>"Eager are we?" He joked and I rolled my eyes and squirmed a bit in my seat.  
>"S-shut up." I bit my lower lip softly before I immediately let go knowing that Gaara would tell me to stop it and say something dirty he would do to make me stop biting my lip that would make me embarrassed. But how he is this morning I wouldn't know if he would just be joking or serious.<br>Gaara finished his breakfast wiping his hands quickly before he gave me a very tempted smirk and got up from his seat, "I'll do dishes later." Which he said but I didn't know if later meant Sunday.  
>I stood up from my seat a bit nervous as well, but knowing well enough that he won the bet and I had to do it how many times he wanted it.<br>"I love you sexy." He smirked at the blush that covered my cheeks at the nickname.  
>"L-Love you t-too." I stuttered before I felt myself be lifted up by Gaara, and I had to wrap my legs around him in fear of falling as he walked into the bedroom and dropped me on the bed, covering my body, with his own as he straddled my lap.<br>"One of these days you gotta promise me we can do it in the kitchen, please? Pretty please with cherries on top of you!" He said excitedly and I blushed a bright red.

Gaara  
>"I-I guess..." Naruto said. I was hard just thinking of eating cherries off of Naruto's hot sexy naked body- "Gaara? You're um... spacing out." Naruto said a bit worried.<br>"About you... It's all good." I lifted up his shirt, biting a nipple enough to make Naruto jump at the pinching but then I let go and sucked on it, making it nice and purple as a sorry. Naruto let me work on the nipple, arching into it and moaning a bit.  
>I moved my hands around his back, one back into his pants like before. He let out a little squeak as I inserted a finger, jerking up into me causing us both to moan at the friction.<br>"Sorry" we both muttered at the same time, which cause us both to laugh. I inserted another one more slowly, knowing he didn't have any lube yet.  
>"Ah-ow." He said lifting up his hips away from my fingers.<br>"Relax." I said. He did so and I found it easier to move my second finger around, stretching the muscle by scissoring, then finding his spot and gently brushing it. Naruto let out that sexy purr, I let go of his nipple to kiss him on the mouth, his throat vibrating my lips and tongue. "Mmm" I hummed into the kiss satisfied with his reaction... for now. I smirked evilly around his lips which he greedily sucked in air but not enough and had to pull away gasping.  
>"S-stop teasing me... Please..." Naruto begged. God why is he so fucking sexy!<br>I removed my fingers, and he let out a small whine. The purring stopped. I pulled off his shirt, and then his pants, sucking on his member, leaving no time for him to react.  
>"Oh fu-... god... Gaara..." Naruto said, I hummed against it, as he was beyond the point of purring. I felt it pulse, I knew what was coming. "I'm-"<br>I sucked him of every last drop.  
>"Sorry?" He wanted to say I'm cumming but he came too early. I smiled.<br>"Too late." I said licking my lips. Naruto gave a shy smile. As he collapsed against the bed purring. That sound was so sexy. "Oh were not done yet." I said, giving him a little break, as I kissed his stomach, re-taking my spot on his lap, this time undoing my own pants, with my member pulling hard at the button, and slipped them off letting fall beneath me on the floor where I was just kneeling.  
>"But... I'm so... tired..." Naruto panted, letting the purring just continue, too lazy to try and stop.<br>"Lay on your stomach." I kissed his lips. Nodding, he turned over. I spread his legs a bit, pulling his member out from under him and gently rubbing it, hoping it would get hard instantly, but I noted it was going to take a while. Spreading his cheeks, I stuck out my tongue.  
>Naruto jerked his hips, not expecting that but my prying fingers. I could feel the contraction of his muscle as he got used to the slimy ness. "Now you're already, but I'm not..." I said lying on the bed. Naruto looked up at me, wondering what I meant. "I need to be lubed up. Or it'll hurt." I said hinting. Gulping and giving a nervous smile, Naruto crawled on top of my legs, licking at my beyond hard member. And fuck, I came on my chest.<br>"Damn it... fucking too excited..." I mumbled, pulling out a towel I had grabbed and wiping that off. Naruto giggled.  
>"I'm too sexy for you."<br>"Damn straight." I smiled before moaning as Naruto worked to make me hard again.  
>"Oh... ok... ok... you can stop... "I said gritting my teeth and throwing my head back. He started purring, I thought I was going to lose my edge for the second time in 5 minutes, but Naruto pulled off as I gasped for air at the cold feeling of air touching my wet member. "F-f-fuc-ck" I panted, waiting a second to let the blue ball feeling go away.<br>"Now what?" Naruto asked, wiping his mouth of my pre-cum and his drool.  
>"You ride me." I said, lust filled eyes, my face flushed. Naruto's flushed from embarrassment, mine from the blue balls.<br>"H-how?" Naruto asked.  
>I grabbed his hips and moved him where he needed to be. I lifted my hips a bit to line my tip up. He flinched, and I let my hips fall to the bed.<br>"Right relax r-right I got this... Sorry." Naruto said blushing. I chuckled, as Naruto lowered himself so we were touching again. I kept my hands on his hips, to stop him from hurting himself. I pushed in slowly and I felt his muscles freeze and his ring of muscle contract. I moaned as my tip was squeezed. "S-sorry... I'm sorry..."  
>"Oh my god..." I said closing my eyes and throwing my head back.<br>Naruto loosened and I breathed a sigh of relief. Fuck that hurt but damn did that turn me ON! He lowered himself a bit more, his muscle quivering trying to contract but himself fighting against the urge to. After a few seconds he was down, in to the base, and resting on my hips, giving his pelvis a break from the strain of holding himself in midair. He placed his hands on my chest, having nowhere else to rest them. I was panting, just watching the ceiling as we both waited for a sign from the other that it was time to go.  
>Naruto's finger brushed against my nipple, and I looked at his hand, to see him lightly tracing a circle around it with his finger. God was that a tease and a half. Naruto blushed thinking something before he leaned down and pulled it into his mouth.<br>He bit it, my mouth opened and a strained sound came from my throat, but he didn't stop. Naruto knew I could take more pain than that. It was turning me on no matter what he did. Sasuke could do that and hurt me, seriously injure me; he could take my nipple off. But the pain I got from Naruto was just so... my body was on fire.  
>"N-Naruto can I move?" I asked rushing my words. I had to, I needed it... my eyes were urgent and screaming as Naruto looked up at me stretching my nipple as he did so. My chest arched to try and follow his mouth so it didn't pull so much.<br>"This is a fucking tease!" I shouted, not realizing I had shouted or even that I had said the thought out loud.

Naruto  
>I couldn't help but chuckle a little. Was I really teasing him?<br>I let the small nub leave my mouth smirking a bit evilly and the inside at the look of a slightly reddened nipple before I blew cold air on it causing Gaara to shiver slightly before he glared at me.  
>"Am I really teasing you?" I asked jokingly as I tried to ignore the small pain, I mean it didn't hurt as much as the first time and really it was just like a type of thing feeling of uncomfortable tugging, in my ass.<br>"N-Naruto I swear to god…" He started before I lowered my head again and decided to bite on his neck only a bit roughly making the red head shut up and make a sort of desperate whine escape his lips as I began to suck and lick apologetically to the one spot I just harmed with my teeth. I never did this to Gaara and since he's a demon I'm not that sure if it would even stay, but I still left a pretty decent hicky if I do say so myself! For my first one that is.  
>I detached myself from his neck and sat up again as I wiggled my hips slightly to get the feeling of his member to be a bit more comfortable.<br>"Nug" He grunted and I blushed as Gaara moved his hands to my hips holding me steady.  
>What was I supposed to do now? He said to ride him but… is it what I think it is?<br>"N-Naruto if you don't start moving I will do it myself!" He whined and I just tilted my head to the side pretending I didn't know what to do anymore.  
>"H-Huh Gaara?" I said causing him to smirk a bit evilly. By now the look of Gaara's face filled with lust and need actually had made me extremely hard and seeing as how the position didn't hide myself I knew Gaara had seen it as well. It made my body feel more flushed than ever.<br>The reed head, without me being prepared, lifted me up to the tip of his dick and then lowered me down causing me to moan softly before he did it a few more times making my moans get a bit louder each time. But then that one sound that comes from my throat started up as I braced myself by re-putting my hands on Gaara's chest. I felt sweaty, I think I was sweaty.  
>"Yo-you do this." He hissed the last word as I clenched the muscle around his aching member.<br>Before I knew it he stopped moving me up and down and just watched my face.  
>"W-Wha-"<br>"The point in riding me is that you do it Naruto so you just don't look fucking sexy as I do all the work and thrust into you and make that damn sexy as hell purring sound." He grunted and stopped moving causing me to blush and looked at him with my flushed face.  
>I used his chest as support as I raised myself then let it fall, accidently slamming back down onto his pelvis making a skin slapping sound. I was actually scared I hurt him, "S-Sorry!" I apologized.<br>"You haven't b-broke my dick don't worry!" He yelled as he closed one eye but kept the other one open as if he was making sure he didn't close it or he would miss something.  
>I did the same movement but this time I didn't slam down. Biting my lip to try and stop the small sounds of pleasure threatening to escape. I continued to bounce up and down, my eyes closed in lust and pleasure from the feeling. I felt hot, and sticky, but I didn't really care. And Gaara's sounds of pleasure made me realize that he didn't care either. I moved a bit around to try and find that spot that I now knew I desperately wanted to hit.<br>Then when I finally hit that bundle of nerves I stopped for a second to scream, but do it in my arm to make it not so loud.  
>Gaara smirked and I soon began up that pace again, hitting the spot every time but Gaara actually moving a little and thrusting upwards at every time I moved down, making that spot get hit harder. I felt like I was going to explode! And I needed my release or I might kill something!<br>"G-G-Gaara!" I yelled blushing.  
>"I l-love you." He said.<br>"L-love…you…too." I said between moans and purring that just until now I didn't know Gaara loved so much, "I-I need…too."  
>"Touch yourself." He said bluntly and while still moving and I snaked my hand around my member slowly pumping myself. Moaning at my own pleasure getting more advanced. It feels so good. Not gonna lie.<p>

Gaara  
>"Oh my god oh my god oh my god... I am so close... Naru... h-harder..." I begged, helping him by moving my hips against his.<br>"Gaara... wait... I'm almost..."  
>"Ahhhhgg!"<br>"Uuuuhhhhh!" Naruto's body slumped into my chest, my head was pounding and my body just felt sweaty and warm. I didn't pull out of Naruto, but he was on top of me so it was up to him whenever he was ready. I could feel his heavy panting on my chest, and I could feel his weight on me with every intake of breath, causing my chest to rise and push against his warm sweaty body.  
>I don't remember how long we lay like that. At some point I lifted a dead hand and placed it on his head, which was resting on my chest, one cheek pressed against my skin, eyes closed, and purring. I threaded my fingers through his sweaty locks, petting him gently which made the light purr get stronger.<br>"I love you." I whispered to myself.  
>The red ears twitched at the sudden noise, even if only a whisper and I knew he'd heard me. I felt him pant a second against my chest.<br>"I love... you too." He said, still not recovered from our actions.  
>"Do you feel hot?" I asked my voice weak, I couldn't do anything but whisper.<br>"Yeah." He said his eyes still closed. Both of us had cum twice, which was probably a lot for Naruto, but I've done more, only it's been awhile and it's different with Naruto. I just kinda want to lay here, and cuddle, just like we are. But I couldn't help but feel Naruto's hot seed sticking our chests together, and the sweat was all over me. I felt gritty.  
>"Want to... take a nice bath? Maybe cool water, to cool off?" I asked.<br>Naruto nodded into my chest, but he didn't open his eyes and he made no signs of moving. I let my eyes drift shut, we've only been at it for a little over an hour, and already we were dog tired. I smiled to myself letting my body recover at the same time letting Naruto rest and his body recover. He must be way more exhausted because he was on top... Sasuke never took the top... and he always was entering me... why do I keep comparing Naruto to Sasuke? I shook my head, realizing that if we stay still any longer, Naruto might fall asleep.  
>I sat up a bit, my arms weak on top of having extra weight on me.<br>"Ok get up." I said, Naruto pushed off my chest, popping some joints in his arms shoulders and back. He lifted himself off of me, forgetting that I hadn't pulled out yet.  
>"Oh!" He said in shock as cold air filled him and cum leaked out how his hole,"Ew..." he said flopping back down on the mattress. I passed him the towel I used before and chuckled, getting up and filling the tub with nice cool water.<br>"Naruto it's ready." I called but not too loud because I knew he would hear me.  
>I heard a grunt from the bed room, and I walked in to see Naruto in the same position. He had stopped purring and his tail wasn't wagging, it lay dead by his side. He was too tired to move, it was cute. I lifted him off the bed ignoring his groaning as I lead him to the bathroom. He plopped into the cool water, sighing in relief at the sweat being taken over by a cool sensation and the feeling of slime being washed away.<br>I sat behind him and began to massage his shoulders, relaxing him. He started up purring again, and I chuckled, taking soap and washing his body, rubbing at areas like his dick without shame. Naruto just relaxed against the side of the tub as I washed myself, but I made sure to grab his attention in a breath taking kiss. When we stopped, since we were not at a good angle to begin with, Naruto turned in his spot so he was on top of me, between my legs, stomach to stomach, chest to chest. Lips to lips. His tail started swaying, swirling the water around our feet.


	77. Chapter 77

Naruto  
>I liked it how I wasn't so awkward in these positions anymore, being so close together while being nude. I guess it's because we have already been in a position where we could be as close as possible. And that would be while having sex.<br>I was tired, like I wanted to just relax in Gaara's arms, but I guess I'm okay with sitting in the tub seeing as how I was dirty with sweat and cum before I got clean. When I let go of the kiss to breathe in a gust of air I yawned almost immediately before resting on Gaara's chest. The silence was calming and nice but too much silence is a bad thing after a good 10 minutes. I rested my face in the crook of his neck.  
>"Naruto…"<br>"Hmm?"  
>"That was… amazing." He finally said and I couldn't help but giggle, "I love you."<br>"Love you too… I don't know why I was so scared of sex to be honest. It's so… emotional and I'm close to you more than I have been." I said gently kissing his neck lovingly, "I mean… yeah I was scared for what most people are scared about. But I didn't want you to leave me once we did it, or you getting bored with me." I started.  
>"Oh Naru I would never-"<br>"I-I didn't finish…" I took in a breath, "I was scared that sex would change our relationship or how you act about me. And really you didn't really change unless you're… h-horny." I stuttered remembering how sweet he really is.  
>"I love you; I would never get bored with you and leave you once I take your virginity. I'm not that big of a jerk! You mean everything to me and I would never be with anyone else." I thought he was going to say anyone else but Sasuke. I don't know but I feel… sort of weird, as if maybe Gaara could possibly compare me to Sasuke. I want to ask him myself but wouldn't that be sort of a weird conversation? Just think about it am I as good lay or is Sasuke? A better fuck? Yeah it doesn't sound that right.<br>I shook my head out of it and moved slightly pushing my body closer to his and so my lips were now pushing against his in a sensual kiss. His arms moved around my waist to pull me closer.  
>"You are so cute, and adorable." He said with a slight smirk.<br>"G-Gaara…" I whined feeling one hand going in the water and groping my ass causing me to squeak. Really? We just finished. I squirmed a bit and blushed as I thought in my head if I should say stop and wait a few minutes and let me sleep for an hour or do it again right now.  
>I yelped when the hand moved some of its fingers pushing it into my hole causing me to squeak again seeing as water rushed in and made me feel weird.<br>"I'm sorry." He apologized quickly, and I didn't know if it was because of the relaxing moment of in the tub for 20 minutes or because of the small noise of discomfort that escaped my lips.  
>Gaara moved his head slightly to bite and suck on my collar bone, biting it first then licking it as apology. As weird as the moment is right now for being a bit uncomfortable in the tub, the red head doing everything to me was making small shocks of pleasure shock through me. Not enough to get me hard but there seeing as how I was still tired as hell form cumming twice before. My breathing got more ragged as I bit my lip softly, trying to find a more comfortable position.<br>"This would be so much easier if it was a shower." Gaara joked before kissing me. While kissing me he moved it so my back was against the wall and he was leaning over me. Then he finally placed me on his lap. That one finger not leaving my entrance and letting water rush in.

Gaara  
>"A-again?" Naruto asked as I kissed down his chest, massaging his entrance. I said nothing as I found his sweet spot, watching him get hard without having to touch it.<br>"You are the sexiest being alive." I cooed. Then I leaned in close to his ear. "When I whisper to you like this, does it make you horny?" I asked.  
>Naruto blushed but he was honest. "Y-yeah."<br>"Cheeseburger." I whispered seductively. He giggled, making his hole clench around my fingers.  
>"Ha that tickles!" Naruto said, laughing a bit more. I had to laugh at that.<br>"So cute." I said to myself. Naruto blushed. "Does it turn you on when I touch you here?" I asked, touching his dick but not doing anything to it. He moved his hips rubbing his head against mine. I didn't do anything until he answers. His face turned red.  
>"G-Gaara-"<br>"Nah uh uh..." I shook my finger at him.  
>"Y-yes..." Naruto blushed and looked away. I began to stroke him, slowly, teasingly. I loved to watch him struggle underneath me. Should I be worried that I'm getting power hungry with complete control like this? No... If Naruto asks me to stop, I will.<br>I got my face real in close to his nipple, so when I talked he could feel my breath on his hard bud from the cold water. "Does me playing with your nipple turn you on?" I said, blowing on it.  
>"Ahhh... yes... Gaara..." Naruto arched his back, wrapping his arms around my neck, and tangling his hands in my hair. With my free hand, I took his arms and trapped them against the wall of the tubshower above his head.  
>I smirked, sucking on the other nipple than the one I had before, turning it a nice shade of pink, licking at it and lapping at it, pulling at it with my teeth. Naruto sucked in a breath of pain, flinching away from my pearly whites.<br>I stopped pumping him, he whined. Now having no attention, his legs trapped against my legs and either side of the tub, and his hands helpless. "Does this turn you on?" I asked.  
>"N-no Gaara... come on." Naruto squirmed wanting attention.<br>"What would you like me to do?" I asked.  
>Naruto looked at me with pleading eyes. "A-anything! Please..."<br>"Be specific." I said looking at my finger nails.  
>"I... I want... I want you to s-suck my d-dick a-and finger me... at the same time... please?" Naruto asked both nervous and panting from his mild case of blue balls.<br>"God I love it when you talk dirty to me Naruto." I humored him, leaning down and sucking his dick, and fingering him again, rubbing tortuously against his sweet spot, leaving my fingers all the way in and dancing them around, tickling it. Naruto was moaning, really loud, letting himself go, give into the pleasure. I could tell he was really ready to cum, he was eager for it.  
>I stopped just before he was ready, holding his base just in case I didn't stop early enough.<br>Naruto let out a scream of frustration. "GAARA?" he freaked, questions in his eyes. He had sat up at the stop.  
>"Talk dirty... tell me what you want." I wanted him to ask for release... why was I being so mean? Why was he so fricken cute like this? The blush filled his face ears and shoulders instantly.<br>"I hate when you do this!" He said flustered, throwing himself back against the side of the tub groaning in frustration. "Please may I come?" He asked pouting a bit pissed, as he squirmed in my hands wanting me to let go.  
>I didn't move. With that attitude? No Naruto was going to have to work for this release.<br>"Gaara? Can I come PLEASE?" Naruto said not understanding why I didn't respond to his request. "Gaara... please it hurts!" Naruto looked at me pleading, sounding a bit more sincere.  
>"You ask the same questions, you always want me to do the same thing. Ask me to do something 'dirty', be creative, something we haven't done before..." I said.<br>Naruto started at me, a blank expression. If I didn't know him I would say he hated me right now. I worried I went too far, but the smirk grew across my face not showing that.  
>Naruto's mouth was a bit agape, but he popped it shut his teeth making a click sound as they collided. His body shivered as the blue balls affected him worse. His torso was shaking with the effort to keep leaning on the wall and his legs were shaking with the minimal effort it took to keep his legs bent and spread. "Suck my balls." He said, squirming a bit again trying to get used the pain from not releasing. I raised an eye brow at him, the request so kinky. "Please? Do something, anything I can't... I can't take it Gaara... please..." Naruto pulled his hands free, and covered his face, his body still shaking. My eyes widened, and I lifted his hips out of the water. His body shook with the effort to comply with my request; I took one of his balls into my mouth, sucking on it, sucking the whole thing into my mouth. I used my free hand to massage the other one, giving it a squeeze at one point which made Naruto squeak, drop his hips into the water, nearly drowning me, and shiver in pain. I pulled my head out of the water, wiping the water from my eyes. Naruto was biting the back of his arm, waiting for the release that has yet to come. I pumped him dry, watching and wincing as he screamed into his arm which was trickling a bit of blood.<br>"Naruto." I whimpered, shaking my head, and pulling his arm out of his mouth. The mark left teeth indents, it was black and blue, and one of his teeth had broken the skin and it was bleeding just a little bit.  
>Naruto's eyes widened seeing the blood, and he started breathing hard. Staring at it. "I'm... bleeding..." his eyes squinted as they filled with tears.<br>And it's my entire fault... God why am I so stupid? I moved away from Naruto sitting on the other side of the tub where I wouldn't be able to hurt him anymore. God, I knew this would happen. I let myself have sex with Naruto once and my instincts take over. I shut my eyes and pinched my nose. Something I do when I'm annoyed. But I'm annoyed at myself 

Naruto  
>I tried to figure out if I should wipe my eyes of the tears that were brimming them or continue to hide my arm out of site in the water. I was bleeding, and the stupidest thing was that it was my own fucked up stupid fault! I can't believe I bit myself so effing hard and now it hurts and is burning as I hold it under the water letting the water wash over it but in the same time just causing it more pain since it would go into the small hole that it made plus… it just made it worse and caused the water to turn red around me causing me to whimper and bring my knees up on myself and take it out of the water, only to watch it.<br>N-No I got to look away. So I did only to cover it with my free hand. Not that the cut was that deep but a trickle of blood still seeped out of it. What if it kept on going and I bleed out of the tiny hole and died! I know it isn't that logical but… it could happen couldn't it?  
>It wasn't until now did I realize that Gaara was nowhere near me in the tub and really (I know the tub isn't that big) but he wasn't touching me at all. Did I do something wrong? Oh god I'm an idiot. And he's doing that annoyed thing with his fingers! I know that look because he does it with Sai and Deidara all the time!<br>It was silent as my ears lowered and I tried to stop paying attention to my arm that will leave a pretty nasty bruise. But I couldn't stop thinking that I did something wrong. Did I not do something right? Was I not good? Is he having second guesses of being with me? Did I do something to annoy him? I'm sorry, what the hell did I do! I can make it better I promise!  
>I shook my head out of it which only caused a head ache. I guess I was a little dizzy from not just coming again but because of the site of the metallic substance… that really had made the water a bit more tinted… I shivered at the thought but also at the same time shivered since the water had gotten so cold. I snuck a glance at Gaara who was now holding his forehead and not looking at me. What did I do wrong? I'm so sorry…<br>"G-G-Gaara?" I stuttered scared on how he would react. He automatically looked up at me with hurt in his eyes.  
>"You cold? Come on let's get out." He said quickly not letting me say anything really at all as he stepped out first and dried himself off leaving me to stare at his back. Was he really that mad at me? I didn't mean to do what I did… even if I don't know what that is.<br>Before I even thought about it he had left the bathroom leaving me to continue to stay in the tub. I started to cry to myself trying to think of what I had done wrong. I feel so bad. Or maybe that's the problem, that I'm bad. He seemed annoyed to me.  
>I breathed out and undid the drain of the tub and shakily lifted myself out, wiping my eyes before I dried myself off with a towel and made sure my arm was completely dry.<br>Being the freak that I am, I looked into the cabinet and found a wrap to wrap around my arm where the bruise was. I did it because I was weird and had to make sure that it was wrapped tightly so that I didn't bleed out, even if it had finish bleeding for a while and it was just a little. After that I walked into the bedroom wiping my eyes before putting on a pair of sweats and that's it. No boxers or anything. I feel as if I'm stupid for not knowing what I did to annoy him.  
>Frowning, my ears lowered and my tail in between my legs scared, I walked into the living room to see Gaara's head lowered into his hands on the couch. I walked up behind him before I finally sat next to him. He didn't even look at me for a second. And it was quiet.<br>Better get this over.  
>"I-I'm sorry!" We both yelled at the same time me looking confused.<br>"Naruto you have nothing to be sorry for. I'm sorry for being a fucking perverted bastard. I can't believe I hurt you. I'm so sorry, I'm so stupid." He said finally looking at me.  
>Wait what was he talking about? It wasn't my fault? So I didn't do anything? And he didn't do anything… or I don't think so. Except… he was forcing me to do things… or was he? I'm not even sure.<br>"Y-you're not stupid!" I argued.

Gaara  
>"What are you sorry for?" I asked confused, pivoting so I was facing him better.<br>"I-I don't know, y-you just got mad at me all of a sudden." Naruto said a bit scarred and about to cry. My mouth gaped open, my eye brows together as to how Naruto could even THINK I'd be mad at him. I latched my hands behind his neck pulling him into a needy kiss. Naruto kissed back nervously for a minute, but then he pulled away my kiss too rough and needy for him.  
>"G-Gaara?" Naruto asked nervous. I put my hand to my forehead.<br>"I'm the one who has to be sorry... I have this kink for rough sex, and I hurt you but not only that I drove you hurt yourself." I picked up his arm only to see that he had wrapped it up. I sighed and kissed it. "I'm really sorry."  
>Naruto leaned forward and hugged me.<br>"Gaara it's ok. Really. I... I liked it..." He blushed. "I...I liked you being... all bossy and... and... possessive. That part was ok. I screwed up. I don't know what came over me. I h-hate blood... I don't know why I would..." Naruto started to cry as he continued talking.  
>I sighed and pulled him to me. "Shhhh... Naruto..." I said hugging him to my chest.<br>Even if he liked it, I couldn't or wouldn't be possessive Gaara if Naruto was going to hurt himself every time. After a few minutes Naruto stopped crying, siting up and rubbing his eyes with the beck of one hand, apologizing for crying and admitting that it was his entire fault he ruined a good day. I just kissed him sweetly and told him I should have handled it better, and then I explained to him on my point of view about me being possessive Gaara, and Naruto said that if we do it again he'll be better.  
>"Gaara I'm hungry."<p>

Naruto  
>He chuckled slightly at that, "well I kept up my promise of fucking you till lunch didn't I?" He laughed and I only blushed saying a small yeah even if I knew it was a rhetorical question.<br>"What are you in the mood for? Anything." He said as if he was trying to make it up for me for what had happened earlier. Even if it wasn't his fault but my idiotic self.  
>"Um… anything. Just something to fill my stomach." I told him truthfully causing him to smile.<br>"Something for energy and to fill up your tummy." He muttered.  
>"I didn't say anything about energy." I said a bit confused and he laughed.<br>"But if you want to try again you're going to need energy." He said honestly, causing blood to rush to my cheeks thinking about it, "Ramen, frozen pizza, sandwiches. Ice cream? What do you want?" He asked me again.  
>"Um… ramen and pizza takes too long. What about sandwiches and chips and… maybe…"<br>"Ice cream for dessert?" He said and I blushed and nodded hurriedly. I just thought that ice cream would calm my body heat that seemed to keep rising instantly.  
>"How did you…"<br>"Read your mind? It's pretty simple since your face lightened up at the name ice cream." He smirked and I blushed waiting for Gaara to finished lunch.  
>Soon he was done putting two ham sandwiches on separate plates making us both eat them almost a bit too eagerly. I don't know if it's because its lunch or even because its Gaara's cooking, but I felt extremely hungry. Now that I think about it… I think it's because of sex maybe.<br>When we finished the lunch I jumped out of my chair and walked to the freezer, getting the ice cream while Gaara got the bowls. He had actually stocked up on three flavors. Vanilla, strawberry and chocolate. I am so loving a freezer.  
>"All of them?" He raised a brow and I just nodded.<br>"Oh! Do we have whipped cream?" I asked and Gaara got the can from the cabinet handing it to me. We put our scoops in the bowl and I put on my own whip cream glop on the top.  
>"You're going to get so hyper.'<br>"You wanted me to have energy.' I joked at him then blushed.  
>When we sat down and started to eat next to each other with a comfortable silence I took the can of cream and smiled a bit deviously I sprayed some on the red head cheek causing me to giggle softly at his expression before I licked it off a bit seductively.<p>

Gaara  
>"Oh no you didn't" I said smiling. I took the can and shoved it right down his sweat pants, squirting the nozzle. Naruto jumped out of his seat.<br>"Gaara! I'm not wearing any boxers!" Naruto whined. I smiled. I pulled down his pants seeing the white creamy mess.  
>"Oh Naru, I'm sorry, I'll just have to clean you." I began to lick the cream off of his Dick; he moaned and sat back in the chair unable to stand with nothing to lean on. I went down on my knees, making it easier.<br>Naruto took a bite of ice cream as I licked him clean. "God this is good..." He moaned. I smiled. Did he mean me or the ice cream? I hummed, making him shiver.  
>"I'm going to warn you early this time..."<br>"I ho whe I's cooing" I said 'I know what its coming' around his dick. He chuckled getting another spoon full and putting it in his mouth. I came off for a second, making Naruto moan in protest, as I scooped a spoon full into my mouth. Then I continued. Pressing my cold tongue with cold ice cream onto his cock.  
>"o-oh ohhhw whhhhoooo ho ho ho..." He said making the noise you make is too cold or too hot. "Gaara that's cold!" He said I just swallowed my ice cream, his dick being pulled along but not able to go down my throat. He moaned at that, and gave me the warning. I licked my lips.<br>"Tastes like chicken." I smiled. He smiled and hit me on the shoulder.  
>"Now my pants are dirty.' He said kicking them all the way off so he was sitting naked. He blushed a bit, but I mean I was wearing nothing but boxers.<br>"Want mine?" I teased. Naruto eyed me. Then he smiled.  
>"Yes."<br>I raised an eye brow. "Yes?" I asked.  
>"Yes. I. Want. Your. Boxers. Hand 'em over." I shrugged and pulled off my boxers, handing them to Naruto.<br>"Anything for you my love." I smiled. He smiled and chucked them with his pants.  
>"There. This is slightly less awkward." He smiled. I laughed.<br>We finished our ice cream. "We are one step closer to doing it in the kitchen." I pointed out 

Naruto  
>"That wasn't the promise. The promise was doing it in the kitchen with cherries." I corrected him blushing slightly, just now realizing that if anybody would come to our apartment on a surprise visit and knock on the door we would both be stark naked.<br>"Cherries on top of youuu." He smirked and I blushed as he moved and got up from the table and moved to the fridge. I won't lie if I say I didn't take a peek at my red heads body as he moved with no embarrassment at all. He smirked as he brought out a jar of cherries and wiggled them in my direction.  
>"So which would you prefer, table, counter or floor?"<br>"R-Really?" I stuttered before he nodded enthusiastically.  
>"Let's do it in the kitchen!" He said excitedly.<br>"F-Fine." I didn't know if he was truly serious at first but sure. I'm sort of surprised at my stamina right now, I feel as if it's sort of increasing, possibly.  
>"So?"<br>"So?" I said confused.  
>"Counter, table or floor!?"<br>"T-Table?"  
>"Then we got to clean it off." So after Gaara cleaned off the table a bit quickly as I sat awkwardly in the chair naked before he motioned for me to lay on top of it.<br>"So beautiful.' He smiled before he actually used the whipped cream making designs on my torso causing me to shiver and giggle a little, "Stay still." He smiled and then opened the cherries, placing them on the cream to make sure that they stayed on.  
>I blushed feeling a bit self-conscious while the red head lowered himself and kissed me fully on the lips. When I relaxed into the kiss he let go trailing his tongue down my neck and collar bone and to the white cream covered with cherries and a bit of cherry juice.<br>I shivered when his tongue and mouth passed my nipple and sucked in one of the stem less cherries into his mouth, humming at the taste.  
>"G-Gaara." I whined as his hand moved down and traced around my member that was slowly getting hard again but not fully there seeing as how I just released about 17 minutes ago. But he still was teasing me.<br>"Yes?" He smiled teasingly before using his tongue again and tracing the nipple that was now clean causing me to arch my back following his mouth.  
>The teasing demon sucked in a few more cherries into his mouth still loving the taste, humming every time he swallowed. I didn't know if it was the cherries or me but the thought made me blush.<p>

Gaara  
>This is so turning me on right now. And to think, I used to watch porn. Ha. Naruto and cherries are my two favorite things right now. "Want one?" I asked, picking up one that had a stem, by the stem and with my mouth then hovering over Naruto's mouth, as he opened it and I lowered the cherry in, kissing him around the stem before I pulled the stem off, and he ate the cherry quite happily.<br>"Thank you." He smiled as I spat the stem to the side. Not caring where it landed right now. I licked at the rest of the sweets on his body, all the while giving him light touches. He did come 4 times today, so it's going to take a while for him to get hard again. I was hard, and have been since the bath tub, well it went down after I hurt Naruto, but it was quick to pop up again at the mention of doing it in the kitchen.  
>After he was all clean, I stood at the edge of the table, pulling him to me so his pelvis was on the end of the table. I wrapped his legs around my torso, sliding myself slowly into his hole. it was a bit dry, but he was still a bit wet from the bath and I was leaking pre cum but I went slow just in case. Naruto moaned in pleasure, almost completely relaxed with this now, which helped it hurt less.<br>"This might... have to be... our l-last time today... Gaara..." Naruto panted.  
>"Oh yeah?" I asked going slow but speeding up a bit.<br>"W-well... I'm just so... tired... and..." He moaned, his dick finally getting hard again. "And I think 5 is my limit..." He said but his voice was strained but then he stopped talking and kept up the panting.  
>After a few moments, my legs started to shake from standing... "G-Gaara?"<br>"Yeah?" I asked my eyes closed, but I was still going.  
>"M-my back hurts, can we... finish this on the bed?" I nodded, picking him up and walking to the bed, without having to pull out. I lay over him, kissing him as we both finished our last round.<br>I had Naruto cum into the towel from before which I then chucked in the 'to be washed' pile from where we lay. Naruto curled up in his spot all naked and purring. I lay next to him, pulling the blankets up a bit, but leaving our chests free of blankets because we were still hot. And with that we took a little nap.  
>My eyes cracked open as I was woken by an odd moan, only to realize a second later it was mine. My groin was tight and I felt about to release. I looked down to see Naruto bobbing his head on my member. He gave a smile at me, and sucked hard as I warned him and then came into his mouth. He swallowed it whole.<br>I rose in eye brow in question mark. "Well I came once more than you today, so I figured I could wake you up for supper in a really nice way." He smiled.  
>I kissed him on the lips, tasting my seed there. "I love you."<br>"I love you too." and the rest of the day continued as normal, we ate, snuggled and eventually fell back asleep.


	78. Chapter 78

**Wow...I'm so sorry...I hope to update the regularly...but I am so sorry.  
><strong>**It's just...so hard to update with school but...man school is almost over.  
><strong>**Lets see how many chapters I can post up here shall i?  
><strong>  
>Naruto<br>I woke up slowly in Gaara's arms. Remember that soreness in my lower back I had the first time I had sex? Well… that was only one time and now since we did it, and did other things, a lot yesterday it seems to have actually either been a bit more uncomfortable than the first time (and from doing a lot) or maybe it didn't hurt as much. At the moment I really couldn't care. All I do know is that I feel like I have been sleeping forever.  
>Groaning slightly I turned over in bed so that I was lying on my other side, my back was against Gaara's shirtless chest. We weren't nude, I actually put on pj's, had just put on some pajama pants seeing as how it was a warmer night. I squinted my eyes open before yawning and looking at the clock in the room. It was fricken 2 in the afternoon. I really can't believe we slept so late. My stomach growled but I ignored it having the feeling to need to go to the bathroom.<br>So after a few minutes of trying to pry his arm off from around me, I finally successfully got out of bed without waking Gaara. Mumbling a small "Ow." from the shock of pain that went through my spine. It wasn't as bad as the first time, but it still hurt. I frowned as I tried to steady myself while not making any noises of discomfort that would awake my sleeping little demon. I rubbed my eye with my fist, getting rid of the sand from the corner, while yawning widely, and limping just slightly to the bathroom.  
>After going I looked in the mirror too look at myself. I mean… why do I feel different? I don't look different, or I think I don't. Is it because I finally had sex… and enjoyed it? I don't know I just feel… weird.<br>But other than that I saw a few hickeys on my neck that I know might be impossible to hide… damn how will I explain that to Hinata… or how will I make her shut up about it? Oh! Not to mention now I'm going to have to deal with Tobi starting tomorrow… which reminds me I'm starting a job! I can't wait actually… even if it is in a sex shop. It will just mean I could get ideas for my stories. I have always been told my lemons have been lacking. In truth I have only done one good one, and even then I had gotten some ideas from other stories and Gaara.  
>Speaking of writing… I sort of have the urge to write right now. I'm just filled with so many emotions. Not bad ones but good ones… and some embarrassingly erotic ones. I shook my head out of it as I turned off the bathroom light and headed back to the bathroom, while on the way looking at my arm that was still bandaged up. When I undid it I frowned at the bruise in the shape like crescent moons (two if you count the bottom one that is fainter) I can't believe I did that to myself! And it… sort of hurts.<br>Tip toeing back into the bedroom I saw that Gaara had pushed the blanket off and had actually been sprawled out pretty lazily on the bed, his head on my pillow. That's how you know he is really asleep, when he doesn't wake up from me getting out of the bed and taking warmth away.  
>I smiled softly seeing his chest slowly rising and falling as I got Gaara's computer and sat back onto the mattress. The redhead shifting at the slight movement and cuddling up to my tail, causing me to squeak in slight surprise but then giggle at his childish cuteness! He is so innocent when he's sleeping!<br>And without another thought than that I started to write, letting the small taps of the key board echo in the room along with Gaara's steady breathing.

Gaara  
>The first thought I had was the one where you just know you've been asleep for a while, and the minute your mind boots up, it's just not tired. so you lay in bed, trying to cling to sleep but it's too late and you know that but you're too lazy to fucking move. Wanting to let out a groan of frustration, I instead got distracted by the click clicking noise of... a keyboard? Naruto must be up.<br>After that realization, I realized I was holding onto something fluffy. Cracking my eyes open, letting the sunlight flood over them, I hissed and shut them.  
>"Gaara?"<br>"I'm awake I'm awake..." I said covering my eyes as I groggily sat up, my bladder swimming and my body stiff. "Time?" I asked.  
>"2:30."<br>"Fuuuuck, I got to go peee!" I whined the time just making my bladder feel worse. I stood up running into the bathroom. "God this is taking forever!" I shouted to Naruto as my pee stream remained unbroken for a minute and a half, unlike the usual 20 seconds it took me to stay in the bathroom. "God my mouth is so dry!" I complained, walking into the kitchen and chugging a glass of milk. "So what are you up to?" I asked him sitting behind him.  
>"Writing a story."<br>"Does it involve whipped cream and cherries all over sexy bodies?" I asked making Naruto blush.  
>"Well, it will once I get that far. I'm still in the bathtub right now." Naruto said, smiling along with his blush.<br>"Great! I'll have to read it. But right now, I think some food will do us good. How about we order Chinese? Or a pizza? I don't feel like cooking but I want cooked food."  
>"Chinese sounds great." Naruto said.<br>"Cool what do you want a poo poo platter? It's made for couples. Two of everything. But we can get lomein too because I love my noodles."  
>"Sounds like a plan." I ordered and the guy told me 20 minutes. After 20 minutes of me brushing my teeth and combing the sex knots out of my hair, then cleaning up the dishes from yesterday and washing the table just in case we got something on it, the delivery guy banged on the door.<br>I opened it to see Marvin. "Oh it's you..." I said my face falling.  
>"What's wrong with me?" Marvin asked offended.<br>"Oh no, sorry I just thought you were the Chinese food delivery guy. Naruto and I are starving." I said my stomach growling to prove my point.  
>"Oh. I just came to pick up the rent. You didn't leave the check in the box on Friday." he said. Marvin just has us put them through the slot in his mail box.<br>"Right. Sorry about that. Come in for a sec." I stepped aside to let him through.  
>"Running out of food or something?" he asked. I did say I was starving and we were waiting for food so its natural he would assume that.<br>"No, that's not it. I make enough to pay the bills and get food, it's just we had a long day yesterday and actually just woke up and we are both starving. I just don't want to cook."  
>"That doesn't sound like the delivery guy!" Naruto pouted from the bed room.<br>"He'll be here any second, just chill." I yelled back.  
>Naruto walked into the kitchen, I pulled out my checkbook and wrote the check out for the amount of rent. "Here" as the door was knocked on again, I passed Naruto a twenty, "Go get that please."<br>"Kay." Naruto took the bill and walked to the door. Marvin followed Naruto, watching. Naruto handed the man the bill and took the food as the male passed him the change. I was filling out the check... but I heard Naruto say.  
>"Wait, you owe me 5... You only gave me three." Naruto said counting the change in his head. "It was 14.75... You have me $3.25 back..."<br>"No. You can't count stupid anthro." The delivery guy said.  
>"No, Naruto has it right." Marvin took the receipt that said 14.75. "You owe him another two dollars." Marvin glared while the guy muttered an apology and passed over the two bucks.<br>"I mean, I was about to tip him like 3 dollars but then I realized I'd have no money left." Naruto said as I walked over with the completed check.  
>"People will try to screw anthro's over because they think they are dumb." Marvin stated.<br>"But Naruto will prove them all wrong." I stated, handing him the check and thanked him for helping Naruto out. Then Naruto and I sat down to eat.

Naruto  
>"I can't remember the last time I had Chinese! It's so… good." I said a bit detached as I ate the still warm food. The best delivery is when it's still warm.<br>"I can." Gaara had a smirk to his face and my ears twitched with interest as I tilted my head slightly to the side in question.  
>"When?"<br>"The Christmas dance. You don't remember because you were drunk and puked it all out." He chuckled and ate more.  
>"Gaaaara." I whined, "Not when I'm eating." I whispered trying to get the mental image out of my head to continue to stomach the food.<br>"You're the one who asked." He shrugged his shoulders and continued eating without another thought in the world. The rest of the time was filled with comfortable silence as we finished our meal. Gaara used his last noodle to hold it up to do that stupid, but sweet, lady and the tramp thing where both sides are sucked and ends when we kissed.  
>After cleaning up the garbage we decided to lounge on the couch, Gaara's computer in my lap with my typing away and the red head flipping the channels, stopping for a second on 1000 ways to die, but switched it seeing as how he didn't want to scare me (even if I think the show is actually ridiculous in a sense) he instead stopped and watched monk, which was in the middle of the episode that I had watched a million times.<br>I finally finished the bath scene… even the bad part where I thought I annoyed him and he felt bad for me hurting myself. It's more as in how I'm a dumbass really. And now I was getting right to the whipped cream part… where he sucked my dick.  
>I blushed and continued to type but knowing me I could to multiple conversations while writing.<br>"Hey…Gaara?"  
>"Hm?"<br>"What do you think Tobi will make me do at the job?" I asked him thinking he would have an idea.  
>"Hmm… probably just watch over it with him. Maybe do a bit of inventory and even maybe be a cashier. But I don't know about that seeing as that guy just now tried to stiff you." Gaara said and I just shrugged my shoulders and continued to write.<p>

Gaara  
>The rest of the night passed slowly. I thought about some stuff... It has been one wild New Year. I mean, first Naruto got arrested, all that crap that happened between now and then and my birthday, and the fact Naruto and I are now completely committed to each other. I'm glad not only was I Naruto's first, but I am his only... I hope. Not that I'm doubting him, I just hope he never gets raped.<br>I realized that in October, I was so caught up in being with Naruto, I missed exp-con. a.k.a gaming con. It sucks because I wanted to dress up as axel...  
>"Hey Naru can you look up something for me?" I asked.<br>"Uh yeah sure." Naruto saved his work and opened the internet, going to Google. He passed the laptop to me as I typed in conventions to find a site full of past and future con events.  
>"Oh holy crap that is early..."<br>"What?"  
>"Akuma-con... it's in February... hey that's the weekend before Valentine's Day! Wanna go?" I asked Naruto.<br>"Are you kidding? Of course! I love anime."  
>"Will you dress up? I'm gonna be Axel. I have to let my hair grow out just a bit in the back, but other than that, I have to cover my tattoos and get the little lines on my cheeks like Axel's. I already have the jacket, you're going to laugh, but I promise you, no one knows, and you're the first person I've told... but our house had one of those old sowing machines with the pedal... and well. I sort of used those templates you can find at Wal-Mart, and I was able to make the jacket... but sowing is manly... just don't tell anyone..." I said. Naruto started laughing. "I knew it... you'd laugh."<br>"Not at that... I find it funny how you think it's embarrassing. But where is it? I haven't seen it."  
>"It's in a box somewhere. But the real challenge, which I was actually planning on making right before I met you and got super distracted, is making his chakrams."<br>"His what?"  
>"Chakrams. The things he uses to wield fire. There is a tutorial online on how to make them out of foam..."<br>"I'll go with you. But I don't think I'll want to dress up... not this time anyway." Naruto said. I looked up how to do it and wrote a list of supplies I'd need, saying I could pick them up tomorrow after I drop Naruto off at school and before I go to work.

Naruto  
>We didn't really eat anything until it was late at night and even after we did we just snuggled in bed for a while. By for a while I mean we pretty much just snuggled for about 2 hours allowing me to think about the convention and what I could dress up as. The thing I thought was awesome was how Gaara actually sewed! I mean… I make bracelets. So there's not much else. I smiled in his chest until my breathing relaxed and I finally fell asleep.<br>The next day Gaara's alarm woke me up making me groan and turn over in bed seeing as how I didn't want to actually get up so early.  
>"Naruto, come on." He lightly pushed me and I just groaned again putting my head under a pillow.<br>"Can you make breakfast?" I mumbled so it came out more like, "fan vu fake breakfast." but he seemed to understand and nodded his head.  
>"You need energy for work today." He smirked which got me excited pretty quickly. My tail stared to wag and I actually got un-tired, if that's a word conjunction which I think not, pretty quickly, hopping out of bed and stretching my back.<br>"Never mind breakfast. Can we just stop by somewhere and get something on the way?" I asked him smiling and he just chuckled.  
>"Sure, whatever you want." He kissed my cheek before we both got dressed pretty quickly. I took the collar and threw it into my pocket so I would have it just in case.<br>When in the car I tried to look at the marks still on my neck that had faded a bit but were still there. The red head must of have saw it because he gave me a small apologetic look.  
>"Sorry…"<br>"No… it's okay." I said, "Not my fault you bite a lot." I giggled and he chuckled.  
>"What? It's in my nature!"<br>Gaara dropped me off at school giving me a long full kiss before I left to get through the day.

Gaara  
>Work was booooring! No one came in on Mondays. Sai was tattooing a bunny with vampire fangs onto his pelvis. So if he had pants on it would look like the vampire bunny was chewing on the rim of his pants.<br>"Why?" I asked. Looking at the fuzzy grey creature with red demon eyes and long sharp fangs.  
>"Because I'm bored... and he'll keep away demons." Sai stated and I laughed.<br>"Why are you so scared of demons?" I asked.  
>"Because they are evil! They try to suck people's blood." Sai said with a duh at the end.<br>"No vampires suck blood. W-demons do not suck blood." I almost said we.  
>"No, silly. Vampires don't exist." Sai snorted "but demons do." Sai then got into a serious tone. "But no one believes me."<br>"I do."  
>"But you just said demons don't suck blood?" Sai said defensive.<br>"Because they don't, they scrape, and lick." I quoted the grim adventures of Billy and Mandy which I knew was Sai's favorite show.  
>"Ok fine, but they are still evil. I heard they rip baby's hearts out and replace them with their current one when it gets too old to keep themselves alive forever."<br>"No... Have you heard any reports on the news about babies' hearts being ripped out?"  
>"Are you trying to say demons don't exist?"<br>"No I'm trying to say that's not true. They have to live a normal life span, or people would notice them."  
>"I heard they are dumb." Sai said.<br>"No they aren't."  
>"What makes you a demon expert?" he snapped. I held up my hands in surrender. The conversation continued all day, at some points being arguments, and other points ended with both of us laughing our heads off. When I wasn't annoyed at Sai's stupidity, he made a really cool friend. Weird, but cool.<br>"So you've never even considered demons could be nice and living among us?" I chucked when I told Sai what I thought after he had asked me. When I told him my idea he laughed and said that it couldn't be because someone would have to know. But I repeated the question, seriously trying to get him to consider it, but as I claimed this, Sasori walked in the door, and I guess school was out judging by the time. Sasori, only hearing this part of the conversation assumed I had told Sai I was a demon.  
>"Gaara, what did you do?"<br>"Huh?" I had done something?  
>"Why would you tell him about us? No one is supposed to know about demons!"<br>"Is this a prank?" Sai asked looking between us.  
>"No Sai, the reason I know so much is because I am a demon as Sasori over here so lovely just told you." I glared at Sasori.<br>"What? You mean you didn't tell him?" Sasori asked.  
>"Of course not! He was just asking questions. But Sai won't tell anyone. And who would believe him?"<br>"True." Sasori said.  
>"Does Deidara know?" Sai asked moving away from Sasori and then noticing he got closer to me and moved away from me.<br>"Oh trust me. Deidara knows." Sasori gave an evil smile and walked into the blonde's office who was asleep all day. (He was drugged from the night before, so he was out all day.)  
>"Sai, I'm the same person. Nothing's changed. Remember what I said about demons being nice maybe?" I asked him.<br>"Yeah but only nice sometimes... and Naruto, does he know?"  
>"Naruto knew since day one. Anthro's can smell us."<br>I received a text from Naruto saying he was just leaving school now because he had to help Hinata put up posters for a writing competition and he just finished and was heading for work.

Naruto  
>So Sai knew now? I repeated over in my head after Gaara sent me a text. I had been putting the necklacecollar on while looking in the mirror when Gaara texted back that said Sai knew he was a demon seeing as Sasori was a dumbass or something. Well… better late than never. He was bound to find out since he worked with Gaara and that other red headed demon would always hang around there. I just hope he doesn't change…  
>I walked with my backpack hanging over my shoulder, walking to the store while texting. Some people stared at me but that was about it, not doing anything else. When I made it to the front of the store I took out my phone again and texted Gaara.<br>'I made it here, okay?' I texted.  
>'Kay.' He texted back quickly before I walked inside to be glomped by Tobi.<br>"Hi! Welcome!" He smiled brightly and I gave a shy grin, "You can put your bag in the back room if you want!"  
>"Okay… I don't have any homework today." I told him and he nodded once before I came back to my new boss.<br>"So… what do I do?"  
>"Well… a lot of times your just gonna' watch the shop for me. But can you help me with inventory? A new set of materials came in today…" He trailed off going back to the counter picking up a rectangular object and clicking it in various directions.<br>"W-What's that?" I asked a bit shy.  
>"Tobi doesn't know… I found it lying around and don't know if it's for a TV, light, door or what…"<br>"Okay?' I said confused as he told me where to go and count items on the racks. He also said that I would have to restock shelves too… even if it was a little embarrassing.  
>When I got to a toy isle I blushed at the different objects. How many types of vibrators are there?<br>… Let's just say a lot.  
>When I picked one up I took a quick glance at Tobi who grinned widely before clicking that damn remote again causing me to scream when the dildo started shaking violently in my hands making me fall on the floor with ragged breath.<br>"Oh yeah THAT'S what this is for!" he screamed joyfully glad he figured out what the remote did… this is going to be a very odd job.

Gaara  
>I got the text from Naruto and smiled glad all was well on his end. Sai had stopped talking to me and started poking at the tattoo he had given himself, wincing because it hurt. As I said, he was a weird kid.<br>I doodled until work got out, and I left without saying a word to anyone. Sai didn't care and Deidara was asleep but being mercilessly fucked by his boyfriend, and I did not want to walk in on that one.  
>I drove to the bank, and deposited Friday's check since I didn't have time to over the weekend, and I was worried keeping it on me, because I would lose it. After that was done, I went to Tobi's shop.<br>Naruto blushed as I walked in. "Oh not another customer..." He said, his ears lowered as he hid behind a rack. I chuckled but wondered what had happened, or if it was just an embarrassing job. I walked around and scooped him up bridal style.  
>"Hey."<br>"Gaara! I didn't know you came in!"  
>"You were too busy hiding?" I laughed.<br>"It's been an odd couple hours." He admitted. Finishing up what he was doing before I came in as I walked around seeing some knew stuff had just been put out.  
>"Hey, does this mean you get an employee discount? If I wanted to buy something?" I asked.<br>"I have veto power of what you want to buy using my discount!" Naruto said. "For example, we are not getting one of these..." The blond pointed to the vibrators.  
>"Why? Those are the best kind." I said. Naruto blushed.<br>"They scare the hell outta me..."  
>"Gaara!" Tobi glomped me.<br>"Hey Tob's." I said rubbing his hair messing it up.  
>"When can I leave Tobi?" Naruto asked, giving Tobi an empty box.<br>"As soon as you're done with this... which you are." He said holding the box and walking back behind the counter. "See you tomorrow Naru!"  
>When we got in the car I looked over at Naruto who looked tired and flustered. "So, how was your first day? I want to know all about it!"<p>

Naruto  
>"Oh my gosh! You do not understand! It started out okay but Tobi scared the shit out of me! I mean he had this remote... and he didn't know what it was for and when I was holding the vibrator it turned on!" I complained and Gaara laughed.<br>"Why were you holding one?"  
>"Restocking..." I blushed, "But that was more as a weird part. Then there were some customers that had showed up and asked me why I was there... like I shouldn't be there. But I told them I now worked and then they left me alone as if since they are weird with perverted'ness. I'm not that bad. They might have thought I was Tobi's pet since I had a collar on. Anyway, I was forced to wear some costumes to fit them for their own neko's and anthro's. Which was embarrassing because some are very short and exposing. Don't give me that look I would get them and wear them for you if you want. And nobody touched me. Tobi was fitting them." I said after looking at Gaara's face sort of jealous.<br>"Like what outfits?"  
>"Um... like those ones you normally wear with bunny ears and tails and fishnets... But without the ears and tail because anthro's already have those… oh and then there was this cheer leading outfit with a really short skirt and stockings... but I sort of liked that one. Anyway Tobi said it was harder to fit when I wasn't here. Not that I care but it was weird. Oh and then some customers wanted to know where the extreme bondage and whip items were and since I didn't know and Tobi was somewhere playing with action figures I had to search for them, but the guy didn't really care, he seemed to be checking out my ass... not that it mattered since Tobi has a look but no touch policy with him so no one dared touch me, but I was still embarrassed." I rambled on and by the look of it I hadn't stopped talking all the way home.<br>"Oh, and did you know Tobi allows people to watch porn in one of the back rooms for money and for the people that don't want to buy it and bring it home? I can hear the sounds from it and some of the people aren't even that quiet... it's actually quite weird how people would come to a sex store in the daylight" I said again then looked at Gaara who had opened my car door.  
>"But when no one's there Tobi says I can do anything I want." I concluded while walking up to the apartment, "So my homework or writing, he even said on break I might be able to go and see you if I wanted."<p> 


	79. Chapter 79

Gaara  
>"I'm glad everything worked out then. Having a job will be a good thing, you don't have to be bored at my work, you can have some spending money of your own because I know you hate borrowing from me, and you can start saving for college. I trust Tobi to keep you safe, he's not the most responsible but he's true to his friends. As long as your grades don't drop this is a really great opportunity." I said, more to convince myself, even though everything went well I felt like I was pushing my luck. I wonder if I would have felt this way before New Year's. I feel considerably better once I know Naru is safe in Tobi's shop, it's the walk back and forth from school that really makes me worry.<br>"Yeah! I mean, I don't hate you paying for me, you just buy me so much... I'm just saying it's going to be nice not having to rely on you the whole time." Naruto beamed at me.  
>The rest of the night was considerably uneventful, Naruto having talked to me about everything, he was just tired from standing all day and being busy in the shop, so we took a quick shower and lay in bed, my fuzzy eared uke falling asleep rather quickly. I guess he was more tired than he let on, or he didn't know he was that tired himself. Those things can sneak up on you. I don't blame him though. First day of a job is the worst because not only is it tiresome but you don't know what to do the whole time and you have to think about it, unlike later when it all becomes habit and you can zone out, like when I draw.<br>The next week continued... much the same. Naruto would go to school and I would go to work, and then he would go to Tobi's texting me the entire time he had to walk from school to the shop, and then more scarcely since he was working. Then he would come home and we'd talk a bit, eat, shower and then he would fall right asleep. The first few days had me worried, and I hoped it was just because he was new at this that it tired him out, and hoped it wouldn't continue to be so much work.  
>And it's not just about the sex; I'm worried it might be too much for my poor Naru to handle. He wasn't complaining though and I wondered if I should bring it up. I didn't know if he was having another guilt incident where he keeps the little stuff from me, like he did with Itachi.<br>Saturday rolled around, and after 5 straight days of work I thought Naruto could deserve a nice long sleep in. So leaving a note tucked under his phone so it wouldn't blow away somehow, I leaned in and kissed his forehead before I quietly made my escape with a pop tart and headed out for work.

Naruto  
>Gaara kissed my forehead goodbye since he thought I was sleeping in my bed. It was Saturday and I had off today because Tobi had like… Sexpo or something. A sex convention so he could gain some new toys or new people to buy things from. He said it was strictly business but I swear the kid needs a boyfriend. Anyway… I wasn't asleep, I was just faking it so that Gaara wouldn't see my raging hard on. When the door shut I whimpered and shook with need and I don't even know why!<br>I woke up at 2 in the morning to go get rid of one problem myself in the bathroom, to not wake up the red head but now its back! And I've had it for 2 hours! It won't go down with all of my will! It's like I have to touch myself just for my erection to GO AWAY!  
>Every time I close my eyes I imagine Gaara fucking me, which by the way has never happened before, and now I really want him… badly, as if my own life depended on it or I would burst. I crossed my legs together to try again and stop it but that only caused me to moan at the friction. I am sad. I'm a whimpering pile of goo who wants nothing than for Gaara to take me. Maybe I shouldn't have faked sleep so that I could have had him at least touch me seeing as how he hasn't had the time to be with me much in the intimate department for a week…<br>I moved so I was on my back and gave myself pity and relief and touched myself. I'm one sad individual, am I not, but it feels… oh god… it feels so much better than me just holding back. I thought about Gaara though… that's all I could do but that also brought me more pleasure pretending it was the red head touching me.  
>I moaned and whimpered and shook from the feelings of relief coming over me, feeling a bit sad about myself. Tears came to my eyes from want before I wiped my eyes with my clean hand and got up from bed. I cleaned up myself then the sheets of the bed so Gaara would never know of the stupid act I had to do.<br>I went to my phone and saw a note from most likely Gaara unless it was a stranger or something but that was highly unlikely.  
>'I went to work for you to sleep in. love you.' I smiled at the note before I felt heat forming in between my legs and I whimpered. Okay, this should not have happened from a damn note! It's just not possible! Something is wrong with me.<br>I had to think for a few minutes, crossing my legs together while I glared at my phone with tired eyes. I think… no it couldn't be?... It has never happened this fucking hard before (that thought alone made me whimper) I used to have to just jack off and I would be okay! I gotta call Jiraiya… I know right? You would think I would call Tsunade about this being a medical problem. But uncle would be the only one to understand other than Kiba. My problem really hurts.  
>"Jiraiya!" I yelled worried about myself.<br>"Kit? Naruto what's wrong? Are you okay? Did that bastard kick you out? Where are you? Why-"  
>"Jiraiya… I think I'm in heat…" I whimpered at his sigh.<br>"You scared the living shit out of me… what's wrong? All anthro's go through heat. Hell all humans go through heat being so horny."  
>I blushed, "It's… its different now… stronger!"<br>"That's because you're no longer a virgin. When you hit puberty it wasn't as rough but now since you've had sex its worse… I can't believe I'm saying this… to stop the pain you need sex." He said it slow as if he regretted it.  
>"Oh you think I haven't thought of that?" I rolled my eyes, "Gaara's at work…"<br>"And you haven't touched each other enough to make you go into heat?"  
>"I got a job too…"<br>"Where!" he yelled worried.  
>"Um… Tobi's"<br>"And where is that? A whore house? I'm going to kill that demon."  
>"No… but close… Tobi owns a sex shop. Anyway bye!" I quickly shut it off and jumped off of my bed, before he could lecture me about safety. Refusing to give into another erection I shook as I changed into clothes, jeans and a long sleeved shirt that was just a bit too big, only so the fabric wouldn't rub against my nipples (which by the way were hard as well)<br>I know I should be resting… but the only way I can rest is if I have Gaara… and I need him no matter how embarrassing going out to his job might be!

Gaara  
>"Well, lookie who's early."<br>"Shut up Deidara... I didn't want to wake up Naruto. He's had a rough week, starting up his work with Tobi and everything. I'm not saying Tobi's overworking him, but Naruto's not one to open his mouth. I'm worried."  
>"I'm sure Naruto will be fine. He just has to get used to the new pace of things. By the way, how IS Tobi?" Deidara asked rolling his eyes as if stressing he wasn't interested in the little freak. It was too over played; we all know he cared for Tobi but like a brother and not a lover.<br>"Tobi seems well enough off. And he has the extra help now too, he's a big boy, he can take care of himself."  
>Sai came in just then, and Deidara was quick with an announcement. "Alright you two, you're going to have to man the fort by yourselves for the greater part of today. I have an appointment to do a Jacob's ladder and it's a very sensitive process and it takes a few hours the least. He's coming in in about half an hour or so, so I have to go get ready.<br>I turned my attention to my phone, checking the time, then sitting down at my station and organizing some of my drawings. Some were Tattoo's I had designed hoping someone would want one, some were pictures of Naruto I doodled in my spare time (that should not be shown to anyone else), and some where just pictures, and some of those pictures I could use as tattoos.  
>The door opened when I was halfway through my stack and there was a guy who asked for Deidara. "Are you here for the Jacob's ladder?"<br>"Yeah."  
>"You're a brave soldier." I said, shaking his hand. "You might want to ask Deidara for a towel... to bite on. He's back there in that room, so you guys can have some privacy."<br>"Yeah and so we don't have to hear him scream." Sai muttered, and I elbowed him in the ribs, hard enough to bruise. He retreated to the bathroom to go poke at it, mumbling about me breaking a rib.  
>The customer walked into Deidara's special work station for long and embarrassing piercings and tattoo's and I continued to shuffle around my tattoo drawings, putting dragons with dragons, and foxes with animals and just random designs together. I had a stack of drawings of Naruto that was getting bigger as I continued my search, finding pictures of Naruto shoved in between everything.<br>The door opened a bit, and I glanced up about to say 'I'll be right with you' since Sai was still occupied in the bathroom, but I stopped at seeing who it was.  
>"Naruto?... I... wha- Did you walk here?" He looked flustered and frustrated, his face almost pleading, his hair was a mess, bed head still, and his clothes looked a bit baggy, the neck hole of his shirt just a bit too large I could nearly see his nipple, the sleeves covering all but the tips of his fingers.<br>"Yeah..." He said, quickly. "Gaara I need you, can you... get today off?" Naruto glanced to the side; obviously whatever it was he didn't come here prepared to say it.  
>I glanced to Deidara's room, seeing the sign he puts on the door when he does not want to be bothered unless the building is on fire.<br>"Um... Not really... no." I said honestly glancing back at him. He gave a groan and walked over to me, for once his expression was unreadable but it was diffidently unpleasant. "Naruto what's wrong?" I asked worried.  
>"Gaara... I..." He groaned. "I NEED you... please."<br>"Need me? I don't understand." I said, Naruto blushed and looked off to my side, not meeting my eyes.  
>"I need this." He said, pointing to something on my desk. I picked it up, it was the drawing on top of my Naruto doodle stack, and I was without a doubt fucking him senseless.<br>"Naruto, why-"  
>"Please Gaara?" The blond whined, rubbing his hips against me and moaning against the friction. He was hard, that much was obvious, but it was so unlike Naruto to be so, forceful. He's never thrown himself on me like this. Even that time after he caught me kissing Sasuke he didn't have as much motivation as he did now. "It's been killing me all morning... I tried to get rid of it, it won't go away. I need YOU. It's the only thing that will work..."<br>"W-why though? That's not normal Narut-"  
>"It's because I'm in heat..." his eyes closed as he swiftly shoved his hand in his pants and started rubbing, leaning against me and moaning, tears nearly coming out of his eyes. "Gaara... Gaara please I can't take this any longer... It's never been this strong, I can't handle it..."<br>I glanced back at the sound proof room, built so people waiting won't get discouraged by screaming patients. My eyes then flickered to Deidara's office. Anyone could walk through the front door at any time, but Deidara's office has a lock.  
>"..." I looked at Naruto, practically humping my side. "Fine, in here."<p>

Naruto  
>I'm flushed and needy and every touch Gaara gave me set my body on fire. And all he was doing was holding my hand as he dragged me to Deidara's office. I whimpered and shook from need, trying my best to give myself friction any way possible. If that meant humping the red heads leg like a horny poodle then so be it! As long as I was going to have sex to at least give me some type of relief so I could rest then I was going to be okay.<br>He opened the door and I started to pull his arm into the room when he made me let go making me whine, "Naruto, I need to tell Sai to stop worrying about his chest. It will take me two minutes okay?" He said and I just pouted and looked at him with need.  
>"Gaara…" I bit my lower lip, letting go of him and putting my hand down my pants shamelessly, using my other hand and touching my nipple just slightly to stop the stinging pain there from not being touched.<br>"Naruto…" He said almost as if he was worried for me, but there was no need… okay that's a lie. I'm worried about myself if I don't get fucked soon. The red head walked out of the room real quick to tell Sai to man the shop and came back before he could ask any questions. But by the two minutes he was gone I had already taken off my pants and had my back on the cold floor, stroking myself slowly, trying to get some stimulation. Moaning blissfully at the feeling, touching my chest under my baggy shirt.  
>"The floor is cold why didn't you sit on the couch?" He spoke to me but I answered him back with a moan, not knowing why I didn't think the obvious at the moment.<br>"Gaara. I NEED you… please, Jiraiya said sex would make it better!" I finally said once I stopped stroking, Gaara kneeled next to me taking off my shirt, "S-So… I don't care where or how hard you want it. Do whatever you want just please… fuck me." I begged him pathetically, pulling him into a kiss, not really caring at the moment I was stark naked and he was completely clothed.  
>The kiss was sloppy and rough, but like I said I didn't care. He pulled away panting while I was perfectly fine, wanting nothing more than to kiss him again. I leaned in to kiss him again but he stopped me, not having enough air. I pouted at him as he stood up.<br>"Deidara has lube and other toys." I spoke mostly to himself leaving me panting and in need on the floor.  
>"Gaara… I don't NEED lube or toys. I need YOU."<br>"You need lube, no way am I going to fuck you and you wouldn't be prepared. You might regret it later." He said looking in Deidara's closet and finding a bunch of sexual devices just sitting in plain site on the floor of it, "Sasori and Deidara do it too much…"  
>"I need YOU to do ME Gaara… it hurts." I massaged my balls and groaned from the slight tension leaving me but it was still there, I need to cum. It hurts not to.<br>The red head pulled out rope, leather, handcuffs and gags. The rest were items I've seen in work but never used like anal beads vibrators and what Gaara got Deidara for Christmas, a prostate massager. I groaned to myself as I saw him moving closer to me only to go to Deidara's desk, "Lube." He said to himself taking a bottle out of the drawer.  
>As quick as he was gone, he was back and kissing up and down my chest, gently nibbling and sucking at my nipples making me arch my back in pleasure. My body was turned into a miserable, mess of sensitivity making every touch pleasurable. Hell, if he would cut me with a knife I bet you I would moan! He lubed up a few fingers and pushed them into my hole, making me moan and want more right away.<p>

Gaara  
>His noises were nowhere near quiet, he was moaning like you wouldn't believe. Just his noises alone made me hard, but Naruto seemed like he was torn between enjoying it and wanting it to end. I fingered him, taking his dick into my hot mouth, he screamed.<br>I pulled off. "Naruto, hush, or I'll have to gag you." I warned. I know Deidara's in a sound insulated room, but I didn't know if he could hear us better from in there.  
>"Gaara... don't stop, please don't stop!" He said, again quite loudly.<br>Sighing, I pulled out a ball gag, and put it up to his lips. "I said shush. Do you want me to have to put this on you?"  
>"I... I'm sorry... Gaara..." He shuddered from the lack of attention, but his ears lowered seeing as he was sad I got mad at him. I couldn't help but feel sad for him; I froze up torn between getting in trouble and helping my uke out.<br>Timidly, Naruto moved his head forward and took the ball out of my hands, forcing it behind his canine teeth and looking up at me with hurt eyes, waiting for me to tighten the straps securely around his head. Without a word I did so, knowing it was for the better and damn did he look sexy (and this time he can't bite his arm when I become possessive). I took some of the rope, tying his hands off behind his back, lifting him up and put him kneeling in front of the couch.  
>"Mmmfff" he said around the ball as I handled him. I put his chest on the couch cushions so his ass was exposed to me. He started grinding against the cushions, moaning.<br>I spread his legs and put a spreader bar between them. He tried to look behind him but he couldn't twist his body enough to look at me. I continued to play with his prostrate at this point, I grabbed a prostrate massager, it wasn't too big but it was cold. Naruto's hips buckled as it touched, but he had no option to say no. making sure it was lined up (a satisfying moan from Naruto), I turned it on.  
>He screamed through the gag, panting heavily, sucking air through the sides of his mouth and his nose, as much as possible. His tail kept swishing around the vibrator tip protruding from his ring of muscle, but it wasn't as swift as it usually is, even his tail was trembling from the effects of being in heat.<br>I stroked his tail gently, along with his member. Naruto was moaning panting and purring, trying his hardest to breath. He bucked his hips; he needed release, so I gave it to him. Naruto screamed but he muffled his voice further by burying his face in the couch cushions. And (I can't believe this happened) I came at the sound of muffled yell.  
>"MMMFFF!" He glared at me. I knew what he wanted, what he NEEDED. My uke needed me. I smirked.<br>"I'm not hard anymore sweet heart. You're going to have to help out a bit."  
>Barely able to move from exhaustion and not able to move anything but his torso, he managed to slide off the couch, moaning as the friction rubbed at his perky nipples, he sat back onto his heels, which were still spread apart at the knees, and he blindly found my dick with his bound hands and began to pump me.<br>"Oh... god Naruto you are so sexy." I attacked the back of his neck while he worked, his tail wrapped around my waist pulling my body closer so he could work me hard. By the time I was fully hard I left a half dollar sized hickey on the back part of Naruto's neck where his neck turns into his shoulder and back.  
>I lifted Naruto's hips, pushing the vibrator (still on) in all the way, so it was pushing against his prostrate and not just touching it, and I shoved inside as well. He leaned forward and screamed again, panting harder than ever before.<br>And I gave my uke just what he wanted, but he was screaming with every thrust. His hips buckled, his blond hair bounced with each thrust, I pumped him, and his screaming moans turned to half a scream and then sharp intakes of air through his nose, a small puddle of drool was leaking from his mouth onto the couch. Then with one of his sharp intakes of air, his body lurched out of rhythm as he started up a coughing fit. It's hard enough to have a coughing fit on its own than to have a gag on as well. I unlatched it and he let the ball gag fall from his mouth, swallowing a glob of spit and choking on that as well. I stopped to let him recover.  
>"Are you ok?" I asked his chest heaving; it looked for a second like he was in pain.<br>"Why aren't you moving?" he whined desperately, pushing his hips back on mine, but we both came instantly because I was still pumping him.  
>His breathing was heavy, labored. I sat back, watching him not even bothering to move from his exposed position bent over the couch. But, to my surprise, his member started to get hard again, I watched it grow from my position. Naruto gave a whimper and then a whine that would make you want to put whatever animal had made it to sleep and out of its misery.<br>"W-Why... isn't this... working..." He whined between each pant to the gods. "J-Jiraiya said... sex... with you... w-wou... would work!" he panted, sucking in sharp breaths.

Naruto  
>Gaara looked at me with worry, moving closer, still feeling hot from fucking me, moving some sweaty locks away from my face, I just groaned sadly, tears filled my eyes as I nudged his hand, "Naruto… do you want to call him?"<br>I nodded my head sadly, feeling cum running down my thigh. He unlatched the spreader making me close my legs still leaning on the couch biting my lip at friction against my nubs. This. Is. Torture! After he untied my hands the red head gave me his phone while I rubbed myself in want. I just hope it will end soon… I mean when I first went into heat when I was 12 it wasn't bad… Jiraiya said it was because I wasn't a virgin anymore then how come having sex didn't stop this urge, this pain?  
>"Jiraiya…" I whined<br>"Kit? Second time today? Are you okay?"  
>"N-No…" I groaned, biting my lip as Gaara petted my tail… shocks of pleasure ran through me making me pant and take the phone away from my lips, "Gaara… st-stop." I had to force myself to say it, just the small action making my dick twitch, "Um… uncle, s-sex doesn't work."<br>"Did you receive?" He asked me making my face heat up. He felt so okay about this when I know that he probably was shuttering from the thought of me having gay sex with the one I love… not to mention the fact that Gaara actually fucking me did nothing to help my problem!  
>"Yes…"<br>"Then that's your problem Naruto. You have to have sex with the demon. Meaning you top."  
>"B-But… I never… I don't kn- what?"<br>"Like I said… I gotta go Naruto. Call me soon okay? Not when you're just in pain…"  
>I threw his phone onto the couch and pounced onto Gaara, moaning as I finally felt the prostate massager still in my hole. I sat on Gaara's hips, gently rubbing myself against his hip, groaning in need.<br>"What did he say?" The red head groaned as my hand gently stroked him, trying to make him hard again.  
>"P-Please don't hate me…" I said tears in my eyes. Gaara's dominant, I'm submissive, even if he said he would help me I'm sure that he would be somewhat against it. And I might hurt him if I do…<br>"Naru, why would I hate you?"  
>"B-because Jiraiya said I have to have sex with you."<br>"Yeah, we tried that?" He sounded confused.  
>"No… I have to have sex with YOU…" I looked at the couch, my face flushing with red as I saw my cum on the fabric.<br>He blinked a few times before he smiled softly, "If that helps you then… okay."  
>"B-But it will be the only time okay? I love how you… how you have sex with me. And I'm sure that you… um, fucking me will hold down my pain for the majority of the time… I think. I don't even… know."<br>He just nodded and latched his hand around my neck pulling me into a kiss, sliding his tongue into my mouth. It was sloppy but I couldn't help but pant into it, need washing over me again. His hands tweaked my nubs and I gave a muffled moan into his mouth bot being able to be quiet.  
>"Naruto, you're going to have to prepare me alright?" He kissed my forehead and I blushed.<br>"I-" I cut myself off, not saying anything stupid as I found the lube where Gaara left it. The move pushed the vibrator that was still in my ass push against my prostate, making me moan and become a withering mess and stick my ass up in the air for a second.  
>"Naruto, don't do that or I might have to fuck you again." He stressed the "you" while looking at me with lustful eyes I closed my mouth and gave a whine before finding the lube and lubing up my fingers. I was going to copy Gaara's movements… like I used to do when we first met.<br>I stood in the middle of Gaara's legs worried as hell I would hurt him, "You're not going to hurt me." He spoke to me making me flinch from being read so easily.  
>"But…"<br>"I'm a demon; you were going to do this sooner or later. Don't be nervous, you're at your worst when you're nervous." I gulped and while panting I put one finger into his hole. It was warm… I didn't know it was this hot and tight. How many people have been in here…? I don't wanna know. If it wasn't for the heat it would be a major turn off.  
>I kissed down his chest, copying his movements while pushing another finger in, him groaning just a bit. I stopped all my movements before Gaara told me to go on. Slowly (which is odd because with my heat I would think I would be rushing to fuck him even if I'm not used to it and I'm scared to)<br>"Enough." He grunted.  
>"I-I didn't find you're…"<br>I found the bundle of nerves and the red head arched his back… I will admit having a demon react to me is really sexy, especially since its Gaara. I moaned at the thought. I just hope Gaara's really okay with this… because in fact I really am the uke and forever will be

Gaara  
>"N-Naruto!" This felt so much easier than all the other times I received. I know Naruto inside and out. I know he won't, no he couldn't hurt me even if he wanted to. I'd do anything to help him, but this I would be willing to do anyway if he ever wanted to try it.<br>I moaned again as he rubbed against it, teasing me with the little movements.  
>"Nah- Naruto... sweetheart... i-if you want we can go slower later, just... do what you have to, I don't want you hurting."<br>"I'm nervous." He admitted to me, pulling his fingers out and putting them in his lap trying to calm himself through the nerves and the heat.  
>"Do you want me to ride you?"<br>"N-no... I... I think... I mean, its instincts right? I think I should be able to just... do it." He blushed rubbing himself a bit. He went for the lube to coat himself. He really didn't need it. Not to compare, but Sasuke was bigger and half the time he went dry just cause he was in too much of a fucking hurry. And then there was that time with Deidara... Maybe because of that is why Naruto thinks it'll be so painful for me, but I mean... you get USED to it. You never really like it but... whatever. It's not going to feel like either of them. If it's with Naruto, no matter what the position and no matter who's who, it'll be making love.  
>"R-Ready?" He asked.<br>"For like 3 minute's now." I gave him a cheerful playful smile. He gave a small smile back before his face turned to worry again. He didn't move.  
>I leaned up and kissed him, pulling his body down with me. I lifted my hips off the ground, lining myself up, not letting him escape my kiss. He pushed into me, slowly of course. I rolled my eyes and pulled his body closer in one jerky movement.<br>"Mmmmnnnn~" Naruto pulled his lips off of mine, "Ah! G-Gaara! Did I hurt you?" He asked his eyes wide.  
>"Jesus, chill. You couldn't possibly hurt me. I-" I looked to the side ashamed of the fact that it DIDN'T hurt. Almost wishing I could be pure again and that it would hurt so I would be unsoiled for Naruto. I didn't want to say 'I've had a lot of practice' but Naruto understood my meaning, and brought me back into the kiss. Needier this time, and he began to move, going faster and faster as his own need grew.<br>Just as things were getting hot, I thought I heard something. Naruto was moaning so loud but I'm surprised he didn't hear it, then the door handle moved and Deidara's office door swung open.  
>Naruto stopped, (with a frustrated groan might I add) and we both looked up to see Sasori standing in the doorway to Deidara's office.<br>His face then turned from one of shock to one of complete enjoyment. "Ah HA! HAHAHA! Gaara takes BOTTOM! I AM SO TWEETING ABOUT THIS!" He said before making a swift exit, shutting us back into our own little world. Naruto and I looked at each other, red blushes on our faces, and then continued to move, as both of us finished up our third round in about... 45 minutes.  
>"Was being seme so bad?" I teased.<br>"You're seme. I just fucked you for once." Naruto said pulling on his shirt which just covered his groin and he looked so cute, wearing nothing but that shirt, his hair a mess, a light blush on his flushed cheeks.  
>"Hold on just a sec! DON'T MOVE!" I said excitedly finding my pants on the floor and pulling out my phone.<br>Before he could ask what I was doing, I took a picture of him. But because he was so not expecting it, I got him wiping his mouth on his sleeve which was even cuter.  
>"Did you just take a picture?"<br>"..." I put my boxers and pants on, grabbing my shirt off the ground.  
>"Gaara. Did. you. Take. A. picture?!" He said semi- demandingly.<p>

"Give me your phone!" He shouted. I ran out of the office. Naruto close on my heels. "GIVE ME YOUR PHONE!" I snickered shirtless, standing in the middle of the room with Sasori and Sai snickering at me behind me on the couch as Naruto realized he had nothing but a shirt on, his whole body turned as red as my hair and he bolted back into Deidara's office to retrieve his pants. As soon as the door shut Sasori and Sai started cracking up laughing, Sasori fell on the floor, and I just put my shirt back on.  
>After a few minutes I walked to Deidara's office, turning the handle for it to be locked.<br>"N..." I jiggled the handle. "Naruto?" I called knocking on the door. He didn't answer me. "Naruto, come out. Naru?" after a full minute of me pounding on the door he got sick of me.  
>"GO AWAY!" He shouted.<br>I sighed knowing how stubborn he was that this was an un-winning battle. I sat at my desk and pulled up the picture on my phone, taking a sheet of paper and drawing a perfect replica of my no pants Naru. That's exactly what I called it too.  
>I wonder if he's legit mad at me for taking a picture, or if he's just embarrassed because he ran out here with no pants on. It might be both... was he mad because he thought I took a picture of him where he was exposed? Because the shirt was covering everything... or is he afraid I'm going to send it to people or something?<p> 


End file.
